Pain, tears and lies
by FallenConfessor
Summary: 3 years ... 6 months... The long running story comes to a climax! Secrets were revealed. Betrayals were dealt. Tears were spent. Now, it's time to bid farewell. How will it all end? Tissues at the ready. There's one last surprise in store!
1. The long winding road begins

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Welcome to yet another fan fiction of mine, which won't hopefully flop like all my other stories I bring out. Also, please take a look at **Comebacks** **_(Formally known as The road of struggle)_** because it's a good story and is well received :) This new one is very emotional, and very dramatic.

I was torn to make this a non supernatural or supernatural, but for a change I've gone with non supernatural. No year set specifically, but I hope you enjoy it neither less. Sit back, enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the charmed ones, cast or crew nor do I have anything to do with them. **The characters I make up are mine and mine alone**. If they resemble any real life people, it is purely coincidental. This applies to every single other chapter I write.

**Summary – Spoiler free.**

Three sisters; Prue, Piper and Phoebe have always been together and grown up in a tight net three. They have always protected each other, and would risk their life for one another. They share a bond that many sisters long to have, but can never actually share. Then there comes Leo, Piper's husband, Cole, Phoebe's boyfriend, and Andy, Prue's fiancé. Each of the men however, hide a dark secret. But what happens when one fatal accident tears them apart and causes one of them pain like no other?

What would happen when they are put into a life or death situation? Find out in this story what those deep secrets are as well as many others. I hope you like it, oh and also, grab a box of tissues handy in the coming chapters ;)

**Chapter 1:**_ Worry and allot of suspicion._

In a long dark and gloomy tunnel, small lights attached to the ceiling, and thick mist running around the floor and ceiling, Piper slowly drifts through it, in a long white silk dress which flows weightlessly behind her in the air. Piper has her hair curled and down, but no makeup. Turning around several times she looks worried and upset, yearning for something deep down. "Leo?" she asks softly and continues down the tunnel.

"You shouldn't be here" echoes a voice around the tunnel, which makes Piper stop and look around.

"Leo? Was that you Leo?" asks Piper, hope in her voice.

"You shouldn't be here" repeats the voice, but this time more sternly.

"Why? Is that you Leo? Please come back to me" says Piper peacefully but emotionally, as if she was about to cry. "I don't want to be alone, I can't do this alone"

"You have to leave, you have to leave now!" says the voice encouraging.

"Leo, please! Please Leo! Show your self! Please Leo! I can't, I can't do this, I can't!" shouts Piper beginning to cry. Walking further down, she sees a bright light not so far in the distance.

"I said GO!" yells the voice, thundering in the tunnel which stops Piper and she falls to her knees and lowers her head into the mist crying. When lifting up her head, she finds her self in P3, Christmas lights are put around and are on letting off the soothing yellow and orange lights, as well as candles to set the mood. A slow romantic rhyme is played in the background quietly. Piper looks around confused until turning to the stage, and finds Leo in the arms with some blond woman.

"Leo? Leo, what's going on here?" asks Piper taken back. Leo wears a smart black tux, while the woman wears a long black diamond dress which glistens from the lights and candles.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come. It's about time you knew anyway I guess" says Leo and Piper stands there hurt. Her heart was broken in two, paining over what she sees. "I'm with Stacey now, not you. I got bored with you, that's why I've been gone for so long, that's why I'm rarely ever home" reveals Leo and Stacey smirks bitchfully.

"No" cries Piper shaking her head in disbelief. Leo was her rock, the one thing that kept her grounded, and now she has found out he is with someone else. After a few seconds, she braves up and tries to stay strong. "How long?" she asks in gulps of distraught.

"A year now or so…But who's counting?" asks Leo and Stacey sniggers while eventually kissing Leo. Leo then hurtfully turns to Piper with a huge smirk on his face. "It has never been you Piper…Never" says Leo. The two then start to drift further and further away into a huge white light bursting out.

"No!" yells Piper with tears streaming down her face. "Leo you can't leave me like this! Leo come back! Please come back Leo!" screams Piper crying, the tears not wanting to stop for an instance. "Leo no! Leo! Leo! Leo!" she screams.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In P3, Piper is at one of the tables with a cloth in one hand, slumped over the table, while her body lies on the table, and her free hand casually rests on the table. She wears her blue vest top and black trousers. Her hair is in a bun, as she starts to move around agitated. "Leo no! Come back! Leo!" she yells.

"Piper!" yells a voice grabbing her from her sleep, and she shoots up looking around worried and upset.

"Leo!" asks Piper near tears.

"No, just good ole Phoebe" replies Phoebe looking at Piper worried. She wears leather black trousers, and a black rain coat which is soaked. She has an umbrella in her right hand which is dripping with water. Her hair is slightly wet as well but that doesn't seem to be bothering her at the moment.

"Oh god, Leo…he, he…"

"No honey, it was just a dream alright? It wasn't real" soothes Phoebe smiling and giving her sister a hug.

"It felt…oh god Phoebe…He's cheating on me"

"Who? Leo? Look, I don't know what you were dreaming…"

"Leo…" says Piper starting to calm down, but still shaky from the dream that she just had. "He was with some other woman, some younger woman, blond with fake boobs" Phoebe raises her eyebrows surprised and taken back by what Piper had told her.

"Ok honey, but it wasn't real, it was a dream, a horrible dream that means nothing" says Phoebe.

"How do you know Phoebe? He's gone for hours on end, and when he does get back it's about 3 in the morning, and he's gone again at 9. I rarely ever see him, I mean maybe he's with somebody else, and had enough of me, oh god, am I really that boring?" asks Piper.

"No!" yells Phoebe trying to calm her panicking sister and puts her umbrella on the table Piper was asleep on, and holds Piper by the arms. "Leo loves you alright, and nothing will ever change that, which means some brainless blond with big boobs" says Phoebe smiling at her sister.

"I've just been so worried Phoebe, I don't know what to do anymore"

"You should tell him how you feel; you have to get this sorted out"

"I can't…I mean god I want to, but he's on a plane to England for the month" informs Piper.

"Oh that's right! Sorry, it completely blew my mind, but his flight is today right?"

"Yeah, 9:12 pm I think"

"And what time is it now?" asks Phoebe. Piper quickly checks her watch and looks at the time as '8:59 pm' and Phoebe also looks over at it. "There, now ring him up and fast" smiles Phoebe and Piper runs to the phone. Phoebe stands there smiling and bounces up and down slightly for a few seconds and giggles. "Wow, big points for the little sis" she smiles to her self.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Prue was always the one that when growing up with her sisters she would look after them like a mother, while their mum was dead and Grams was ill. She puts on the "tough girl" act because she's afraid most of the time to let that wall down, even to her sisters. They've always known Prue as the protective one, but sometimes a girl just wants to have fun.

Outside is pouring down with rain, thunder crackles down onto the busy streets of San Francisco, with people battling to make it through the fierce winds that rage around. Prue, wearing a pair of black trousers and a thick black coat with a hood on her head, bursts through into the manor with Andy close behind. He wears a blue shirt and blue jeans, both are drenched with water but Andy got the worse deal. "Damn rain" says Prue slamming the door shut.

"Yeah, you got that right" responds Andy shaking his shirt. Both dripping onto the rug in the hallway.

"Oh, if Piper sees that she will go mad" points out Prue pulling off the coat and hanging it up.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can exactly ask the rain to stop dripping"

"Alright, calm down mister and come here" she smiles and Andy smiles back, edging closer to her but Prue quickly stops and moves her head to the side of Andy who kisses the air and opens his eyes startled. "Phoebe! Piper! Anyone home?" asks Prue but gets no answer and smiles and faces Andy again. "Just checking if the coast was clear" beams Prue and Andy smiles at her. "Now where were we?" she asks, and they both edge in closer to one another until the door opens and whacks Prue and Andy. "Ow!"

"Moving door!" shouts Andy, both him and Prue scattering away from the door attack.

"Sorry!" comes a voice, and Cole bursts into the manor, with just a black shirt and blue jeans, soaking wet. "But on a side note, never stand that close to the door"

"Very funny! What the hell are you doing here?" asks Prue coldly. Despite that Cole was the fiancé to her sister; she never grew to a liking with him. There was always something mysterious and unknowing with him, which is why Phoebe went with him in the first place.

"Nice to see you too Prue" says Cole.

"Well getting hit with the door isn't exactly a nice hello" responds Prue crossing her arms.

"You have no coat…Were you born a mad man?" asks Andy.

"No, well yes actually, but I left about 5 and it was sunny, hence the no coat wearing. I didn't actually get back until now, and with my luck it started to rain and never wanted to stop" replies Cole.

"Ok, that's lovely, but um, what are you doing here?" asks Prue again.

"Figuring I'm engaged to your lovely sister that may be a reason…mum" taunts Cole and Prue gives him a scolding look.

"Well she's not here, I'd try her work, you know she works late on a Friday" says Prue.

"Yes, well don't you think I didn't check there already? Elise said she left about half an hour or so ago, I can't really remember on an account that I wasn't paying much attention" laughs Cole.

"Great, well she's probably with Piper at P3"

"Speaking of, how is she? I mean not seeing your husband must be a bummer" says Cole.

"She's fine. Phoebe probably went to see if she was alright knowing that Piper was staying in late for some orders" says Prue.

"If that's the case…Why are you not with her?" asks Cole raising his eyebrows.

"Listen buddy, I don't need you nagging on at me, and asking me 20 questions alright, I have my reasons…I was with Andy" says Prue and Andy smiles.

"Yeah…How is _that _going?" asks Cole.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Prue. Cole just gives Prue a smirk, then winks at Andy and grabs his coat from the hanger and goes back outside and closes the door. Prue, confused, turns to Andy who looks at her puzzled, but quickly goes to kiss her only for Prue to pull him away. "What did Cole mean?" asks Prue.

"Who knows? It's Cole we're talking about" laughs Andy and runs to the stairs, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Come on, I need to change…Care to join me?" he asks bouncing his eyebrows up and down and Prue laughs.

"Sure" she smiles and Andy runs up the stairs. Prue's smile changes to suspicion worry and fear. Turning to the door and taking over what Cole said and did, she slowly makes her way up the stairs.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the air port, Leo is in the waiting area waiting rather impatiently. Tapping his feet on the floor, people come rushing about from all directions. Outside the huge stain glass windows, he can see the runways, as well as the heavy rain, winds and lighting. "Final boarding call for England. Final boarding call for England" says a voice echoing into the area.

"Thank god" smiles Leo with relief. Leo stands up but his mobile phone slips out of his pocket and gets lodged in between the two seats. Leo walks up to the woman behind the counter and shows her his boarding pass and once given the nod, he enters the door for his flight. Meanwhile, in between the two chairs, Leo's phone is vibrating and lit up with 'Piper calling' highlighted on the screen…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? This is my first attempt at a non supernatural story, and I hope you guys like it so far. So, do any of you have any idea what you think the guys may be hiding? Anything else that has caught your attention like funny, dramatic emotional lines or moments? Thoughts and comments are always welcome. :D Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. The gathering storm

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Wow, thanks so much for those reviews, it's an awesome start off for this story. I thank you all, and hopefully your stay logged on to the story ;) lol. To **dutchygirl**I did make a mistake in the summary. I meant to put that they are engaged.

So, as promised, here is the next chapter. Sit back, enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**Chapter 2:**_ The gathering storm._

Outside of the Bay Mirror, the clouds are beginning to gather and gain some thickness, but the sun continues to shine just behind them. Inside, all the people in the building are running around busy and frustrated. In Phoebe's office, she has piles of letters, and her phone is ringing. Phoebe wears her white blouse and black leather trousers. With her glasses resting on her nose, she has her hair tied in a bun with a few pencils stuck through it. Phoebe hears the phone call and begins moving all the letters and paper work around, until getting to the bottom and reaches the phone. Sighing, she picks it up and places it near her ear. "Hello, Phoebe Halliwell" she answers tired. She smiles when hearing the voice on the other end, "Hey Cole" she giggles like a little girl. In some old toilets where the paintwork is cracked, the tiles have falling to pieces, the floor is dirty and cigarette buds lay everywhere on the floor is Cole in a cubicle sitting on the toilet seat.

"Hey honey, you free tonight? I've got us a lovely night planned, it being Friday and all" says Cole. On the other end, Phoebe bites her lip depressed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I've got piles of letters to go over, and then some. It normally gets busy on Friday's"

"Fine, well when will you finish?" asks Cole hopeful.

"I'm not sure, I have so much today, I wouldn't be surprised if I don't get out by 11" replies Phoebe resting the phone in between her face and shoulder, while she searches through all the letters for something.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then maybe" says Cole upset.

"I'm really sorry, but just never expect anything from me on a Friday. It's so hectic and…" says Phoebe trying to explain herself.

"It's alright! You've told me time and time again. It doesn't get less difficult to hear the more you say it" says Cole and Phoebe finally reaches for her blue pen and smiles.

"You know I love you right? You also know that we have got to start wedding

planning as well right? Because I for one do not want to be the sister who gets married last. I'm always last, and I'll tell ya, it's not exactly a walk in the park"

"Ok" laughs Cole, "Well I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow then or whatever"

"Ok honey. I love you so much, just never forget that" says Phoebe grabbing some paper and begins writing on it.

"Yeah I know you do, and I love you as well. Just please tell me you're not sleeping with someone else"

"Oh god no…it crossed my mind" jokes Phoebe laughing and Cole laughs back. "So I better go, busy, busy, busy"

"Alright. I love you. Take care"

"Love you too baby, look after your self" smiles Phoebe and hangs up the phone. Phoebe looks down at the piece of paper which has a heart drawn, an arrow going through it and Phoebe and Cole's names written on it. Phoebe rests the pen and smiles, while back in the cubicle; Cole hangs up on his mobile and stands up then opens the door. Through the door, a man in his mid 20's wearing blue ripped jeans, with the belt undone, a blue half open shirt which is dirty, and brown scruffy hair and green eyes.

"Cole, we're ready for you. You ready for some more?" he asks poking out from the door.

"Not really, I've been talking to my fiancé and if she can't come and see me, then I'll go to her" smiles Cole placing his mobile in his trouser pocket and goes to walk forward.

"Have you told her yet?" asks his mate.

"Told her what?" asks Cole trying to avoid the subject.

"You know damn well what" says his mate sternly.

"Aaron listen…I'm not ready to accept it my self, so until I do, then I'll tell Phoebe. You just got to give me time"

"You say that all the time, but you have been doing this for over 3 months now. What is there not to accept about it?"

"Look, will you shut up? I got to go, and I'll see you tomorrow" says Cole pushing past Aaron who shakes his head.

"If you don't tell her…I will" he says to himself and closes the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe tries to hurry along the letters and takes a glance at the clock and sighs with frustration. "7:34…just great" she sighs frustrated when Elise walks into her office and notices the piles.

"Phoebe…Look, I couldn't help overhearing the phone conversation you just had with Cole, and I felt really guilty"

"Oh, don't be silly Elise. Its give and take, and he knows that"

"Still…I want you to take the night off and be with the man you love"

"Oh my god Elise…are you sure?" asks Phoebe thankful and Elise nods her head smiling.

"Of course, now go before I change my mind" she winks.

"Oh god, thank you so much!" says Phoebe getting up and grabbing her coat from her chair, and walks over to Elise and hugs her. "You won't regret this" smiles Phoebe and Elise laughs and pats her off.

"I think I already have" says Elise to her self quietly, as Phoebe grabs her bag. "You might want to take an umbrella. The weather looks quite bad"

"Thanks Elise. See you tomorrow" says Phoebe running out.

"Why am I so nice?" asks Elise to her self and looks at the piles of letters. "Katie! Bring Bob, Mark and Stephanie…I need this desk clean" orders Elise.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At P3, Piper is slowly walking around and polishing the tables while a few people walk out, and the song 'Since you been gone' by Kelly Clarkson is heard in the background from the radio. "Clive, could I get some help in here please?" asks Piper yawning. A chubby man in mid 30's comes walking in through the back wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes boss?" he asks smiling.

"Hi, could you check out front and see if the orders have come in yet? I hate not knowing, and I would check my self, but if you do it then I get all the cleaning done and that done in one" smiles Piper and Clive nods his head.

"No problem Piper, I'll wait until they come"

"Thanks Clive, you're a big help" smiles Piper. While Clive walks up the stairs, Piper slows down when the titanic song starts playing and Piper stops and listens to it, her bottom lip quivering. Grasping her hand over her mouth, her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Leo…" she says upset.

"Piper, you in here?" comes a voice and Piper quickly shakes it off and dries her eyes and turns around to see Cole walking down the stairs.

"Hey Cole. What's up?" she asks calmly as if nothing happened.

"Hey Piper, um I hope you don't mind but have you got any drink I could borrow please?" asks Cole and Piper raises her eyebrows at him suspicious. "It's just because I'm going to surprise Phoebe at work, and I have no drink at home, and no money to buy some yet, so I was hoping you could give me some and when I get the money I'll pay for them"

"Sure, knock your self out. We haven't got many, I'm still waiting for the orders to come in, but see what you can find" smiles Piper and Cole smiles with relief.

"Thanks allot Piper, you're a saviour!" he says and runs off for some drink.

"I try" she says to her self.

"Hey, what's with the sad depressing music?" asks Cole changing the radio station and the song 'Wake me up when September ends' from Greenday is heard blasting out. "This is what songs are about!" says Cole. Piper turns her back to him and looks into the distance depressed and upset.

'_Leo…I hope your alright…I love you so much' _thinks Piper starting to cry but holds it back.

"Cheers for that Piper, take care" says Cole running up the stairs with a bag full of drink and Piper gives him a half smile.

"Didn't even ask how I was without Leo…does no one care?" she asks and begins crying. Walking over to a table, she sits down and rests her head on the table and cries her heart out. "What can I believe?" she asks her self through sobs and sniffles. Calming down, Piper rests on the table for a few seconds before drifting off to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In a restraint named 'The District' are Prue and Andy sitting by a table laughing and giggling to one another. They have strawberry milkshake, and a plate full of chips, eggs and beans. "We better be getting home soon" says Andy signalling to outside at the gathering clouds.

"Yeah I know, but I need to finish this. I've barely had anything to eat all day. Also, me and you rarely ever go out together. It makes a nice change" smiles Prue and the two kiss.

"I know, but those clouds don't exactly looks welcoming"

"Yes ok, I get your picture" says Prue quickly finishing her milkshake and taking a handful of chips and Andy smiles surprised. "Well you said"

"I know what I said" laughs Andy, "But…never mind. Shall we set off?" Prue nods her head with a mouthful of chips and swallows.

"Sure, come on then" she says getting up. Andy gets up too and grabs his coat as the two walk towards the door only for the rain to start pelting down onto the streets. The wind then picks up and the lighting starts to get some of the action too. "Oh you have got to be kidding me"

"Here, take my coat, it isn't far from the car. Lets go" says Andy and Prue grabs his coat and holds it over her head while her and Andy sprint towards Prue's car and quickly get in. "It's really coming down…where do you want to go?"

"My house, hopefully with Piper at P3 and Phoebe at work, there should be no one home" says Prue praying inside that it will be true. While Andy nods, Prue starts up the car and they drive off.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the busy streets of San Francisco, the clouds are getting thicker and thicker. Leo is walking on the pavement with his suitcase wheeling behind him. Leo turns around and notices a taxi driving up. Leo quickly runs to the side and pulls out his hand. "Taxi!" he yells and the taxi pulls up to Leo. "Thank god you arrived, the clouds don't look too nice" says Leo when the taxi man steps out. In his mid 40's he has green squared jeans and a black vest on. Grey hair and green eyes.

"No problem buddy" he says, and helps Leo lift his suitcase into the boot of the taxi. "Whoa, have you packed for a lifetime or what? Where you heading?"

"Airport" replies Leo slamming the boot shut, and gets into the back of the taxi while the driver gets in the driving seat.

"To where?" he asks starting up the engine.

"England"

"Anything nice?"

"Kind of" laughs Leo, "It's my business. There for a week"

"What you do?" asks the driver starting off down the road.

"I'm a doctor, I am one of the most experienced and well known doctors in San Francisco" beams Leo.

"I've never heard of you" says the driver.

"Really? That's a surprise. But yeah, most of the doctors and my boss are going to London. Something bad happened there and they need experienced doctors who are willing to go down there and I was asked" says Leo.

"Well that's mighty brave and heroic of you sir"

"Thanks" smiles Leo looking out the window as the rain starts to fall. The driver looks at his mirror and notices a depressed and lonely face on Leo.

"You seem down" he says.

"Yeah…I had to leave my wife, and I'm normally busy 24/7 so a whole week away is rough"

"Aye it is. I'm sure she knows that you love her and visa versa. She'll be fine" says the driver and Leo lets off a heavy sigh.

"I hope so…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the Bay Mirror, Cole walks into it with a basket full of drink and food smiling and heads over to Elise who's near by. "Hey Elise, is Phoebe about?" he asks her.

"Oh…No I said she could have the rest of the night off, she left a few minutes ago. You might be able to catch her, she probably went to yours" smiles Elise and Cole nods his head and walks out. A scream is heard from Phoebe's office and Elise runs over to it and opens the door to find her workers on the floor with letters everywhere. "What in the world happened here?" asks Elise looking at Katie, Bob, Mark and Stephanie.

"We had a little problem" laughs Katie awkwardly and Elise rolls her eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At Cole's penthouse, Phoebe arrives as the rain begins to fall. Sighing with frustration, she quickly runs up and into the building, running into an opening lift where a family walk out. Phoebe gets in quickly and presses a button level and waits as the lift rises up. A 'ding' sounds and Phoebe walks out the elevator and up to Cole's door and knocks on it and waits for a few seconds. "Cole? Hello are you in there?" calls out Phoebe when a small woman with long brown hair and blue eyes steps out from the building down the hall not so far.

"Hey, are you Phoebe?" she asks and Phoebe nods her head. "Well Cole left a few hours ago, about 5. He hasn't been back since I don't think" says the woman.

"Alright…Thanks allot" smiles Phoebe and the woman smiles back and closes the door. Phoebe, sighing, gets back into the elevator. "Typical" she says and the doors close…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? Now to make sure you're all not confused, this chapter takes place before the first one so you can see their "journey" up to the first chapter. Thoughts and comments are welcome, I hope to have the next chapter up very soon.


	3. Sister Acts

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Again, thank you all so much for your reviews. It means so much to me, it's great to know that finally a new story I bring out hasn't flopped. Although, I'm surprised because **Comebacks **has gone down to only 2 reviewers, which I don't know why figuring it had 6.

NOTE: **P3forlife **I understand what you're saying, I appreciate it, but I do it in my own way. I know that it should be done like that, but I find putting them there is a waste of time and space…Stupid yes, but I feel that they shouldn't go there.

Here is the next chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy and remember what Aaron said to Cole guys: **_"You ready for some more?" _**what could that mean? That's the first HUGE sign on Cole's big secret. However, even if you guess it right I still won't confirm it until the actual chapter ;) lol.

Also, don't forget someone will suffer a major injury that will split the whole group up and send them in turmoil. So sit back enjoy, here is chapter 3:D

**Chapter 3:**_ Sisterly love._

"Come on, I need to change…Care to join me?" asks Andy bouncing his eyebrows up and down and Prue laughs.

"Sure" she smiles and Andy runs up the stairs. Prue's smile changes to suspicion worry and fear. Turning to the door and taking over what Cole said and did, she slowly makes her way up the stairs. Reaching halfway, the phone starts to ring from the kitchen. "Oh, Andy hold up!" shouts Prue running down the stairs and jogging into the kitchen. "Who says I never do exercise in the house?" asks Prue smiling chipperly to herself. Taking a short deep breath, Prue picks up the phone. "Prue Halliwell speaking"

"Prue it's Phoebe" comes the voice.

"Oh hey Phoebe, Cole was…" starts Prue until pausing. _'Oh screw Cole' _thinks Prue shaking it off, and changing from going to tell Phoebe about Cole looking for her.

"Cole was what?" asks Phoebe.

"Oh nothing, Cole was just ringing to tell me to tell you that he loves you" says Prue giving a brush of laughter. "So, on with the reason you called. What's up?"

"Nothing…Well something. Piper's really upset and distraught with the no Leo being around, and despite trying to call him millions of times, he wont answer and I think Piper needs you more than she needs me"

"What, why do you say that?" asks Prue puzzled, brushing her hair behind her ear. At P3, Phoebe has her back to Piper and has her mobile pressed against her ear. Behind her, Piper is frantically dialling the phone buttons for Leo but again gets no reply and slams the phone down onto the receiver, which causes Phoebe to cringe from the sound and impact.

"Lets try again" sighs Piper stubbornly, and picks it back up and starts to dial.

"What was that?" asks Prue listening harder on the other end.

"Oh, just Piper losing patience with the phone" says Phoebe laughing quietly.

"Again? God if I have to get a brand new phone for P3 again because she breaks it, I swear to god!" says Prue frustrated remembering last time.

**Flashback** Prue, Phoebe and Piper are at P3. Phoebe is sitting on Cole's lap on the stage, while Prue is by the stairs leaning on the banister talking to someone on the phone. Piper is behind her counter with a different phone, and she has it by her ear. "Answer damn it!" yells Piper angrily.

"Honey, you might want to calm down" says Prue.

"Oh I'm calm" stresses Piper slamming the phone down so hard that it falls off the wall, and smashes onto the ground startling everybody.

"I'll call you back Andy" says Prue startled and hangs up her mobile. "What happened?" asks Prue. Piper just stands there with her lips clamped and smiles angelically at her sister.

"Long story short?" asks Piper.

"Please" says Prue.

"Phone broke, need a new one" replies Piper and Prue rolls her eyes. **End flashback**

"Never again" sighs Prue shaking her head on the phone. Phoebe lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head as Piper slams the phone down and begins dialling again.

"Ok Prue, back on the Piper wanting you scenario"

"Oh, right, yeah sorry. Why would she need me and not you?"

"Come on Prue, you know it, I know it, and Piper knows it. You know her better then me; you are the one that has always been there for her when she was upset and stuff. You and her click more then me and her" says Phoebe depressed. Prue's heart sinks on the other end and closes her eyes emotionally.

"Listen Phoebe, you're crazy. It doesn't matter how much you've known someone, or how well a person clicks. You are also a sister to Piper, and that means everything. As long as Piper knows you're there for her no matter what, is all she really needs ok? She doesn't need me…an individual. She needs a sister" says Prue heartfelt. Phoebe is heard beginning to cry on the other end, and grasps her hand over her mouth. "That and she needs someone with a crap history with guys" jokes Prue to cheer up the situation and Phoebe laughs through the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Ok. Well, um, what are you and Andy up to tonight?" asks Phoebe. Again, Piper slams the phone onto the receiver angrily.

"Damn it!" she screams and storms off to the back and into the outside. At the manor, Andy arrives down the stairs in just his white boxers and a can of whipped cream in his right hand and shows up by the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Come on Prue, this whipped cream wont serve it self" he tells her sexually. Prue's eyes widen knowing that Phoebe would've heard that and Phoebe does the same on the other end, but surprised and smiles.

"Ok, well that answers my question" says Phoebe and Prue turns to Andy and gives him a scolding look.

"I take it you're still on the phone? Ok then, well, um…yeah" he says speechless and embarrassed and quickly runs off to the stairs and into Prue's room again. Prue, awkwardly, turns back to the phone.

"Sorry about that" says Prue.

"Oh god, you should see what me and Cole do, he has these nice impressive handcuffs which-,"

"Oh Phoebe, please!" interrupts Prue uneasy and repulsed, and Phoebe quickly catches her self.

"Whoops, sorry" she giggles.

"Um Phoebe, you wouldn't happen to know anything with what Cole and Andy have been up to would you?" asks Prue seriously remembering back to Cole and Andy's little confrontation.

"No, why?" asks Phoebe.

"No reason, I'm probably worrying too much" says Prue smiling.

"Ok, well I guess my big sis needs me right now. I love you Prue" says Phoebe.

"I love you too honey" smiles Prue and Phoebe hangs up shortly followed by Prue.

"You off that phone yet!" yells down Andy.

"Yes! I'm all yours!" shouts Prue smiling and walks up to the stairs and then sprints up them.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At P3, Phoebe hangs up on her mobile and turns around to go to see Piper until Cole walks down the stairs with the same basket in hand and smiles at Phoebe once he clasps his eyes onto her. "Oh my god, Cole?" asks Phoebe taken back. "What are you doing here?" she asks smiling and laughing with surprise.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd pop in" smiles Cole and Phoebe laughs and notices the basket of goodies supplied by Cole.

"Oh Cole" she gasps in awe.

"I know it's corny, but hey I love you, so everything should be corny…It's like in the rule book" he laughs. Phoebe laughs and goes towards him until remembering Piper and closes her eyes shut frustrated. "What's wrong?" asks Cole.

"Um, it's Piper…she needs me right now. She hasn't got Leo right now, and she needs someone" says Phoebe.

"Oh. So if it's not work holding us apart, it's your sisters" says Cole annoyed.

"Cole…" says Phoebe.

"No, it's fine whatever. We're only engaged" he says pissed off and slams the basket onto the ground, its contents falling out.

"Cole!" shouts Phoebe guilty and upset but Cole ignores her and storms up the stairs. "Cole!" screams Phoebe putting her head in her hands and lets out a small cry. Raising her head slowly, and taking a deep breath while wiping away some of the tears, she walks to the back room and then enters the outside where Piper is seen sitting on some boxes quiet while the rain pours down. "Piper! Are you mad? You're get a cold!" shouts Phoebe startled and runs outside to pull Piper away.

"Get away!" shouts Piper. Phoebe steps back startled and hurt. "I want to be alone, I need to be alone"

"But why? I'm your sister, I'm here for you" says Phoebe grabbing a box to try and shield off the rain but it doesn't help when the box turns damp and soggy so Phoebe gives up and throws it on the floor and allows the rain to soak her, it's not important now, what is, is Piper in front of her.

"No need to tell me that Phoebe, I think I've gathered that for the past 25 odd years. I just need to be alone alright"

"But in the rain? In such a rain condition like this. You shouldn't be out here, you shouldn't be alone" says Phoebe trying her best to reason with Piper. She knows what it's like to wait hours on end for a boyfriend who wont return calls and is away for mass amounts of times. That's why she wants to help Piper, she knows that it can help, so she doesn't want to give up on her, she knows exactly what she's feeling, but being as Piper's married to Leo it's kind of different.

"I said go" says Piper through gritted teeth.

"But…"

"I said GO!" screams Piper, a sudden burst coming from nowhere. Phoebe stands there shocked and upset, and slowly turns away and back inside. While inside and dripping wet, she pulls her back to the wall and slides down it, bursting into tears. She buries her head in her knees when she pulls them up and continues to cry even harder. Outside, Piper just sits there shocked at what she had done.

"What have I done?" she asks her self and begins to cry heavily her self. She looks to the sky, the lighting crackling down. "Damn you!" she screams. "I am a good woman, and damn it I am a great wife and sister! I have done nothing wrong in my life, I even go to Church. I do not deserve this!" screams Piper standing up continuing looking at the sky, obviously talking to god. "How dare you treat me like this? How dare you make me suffer? It's your thought my life has been screwed up since day 1!" screams Piper, and Phoebe raises her head out from her knees, letting her listen to what Piper is screaming barely.

"Piper?" she asks her self confused. Outside, Piper starts to calm down and starts to cry again.

"Please! Please make something good happen. Make me be happy…please god, please!" cries Piper heaving and falls to her knees. Phoebe quickly gets up and runs back outside to see Piper crying heavily on the ground. Forgetting what happened before, Phoebe walks forward and kneels down with Piper and wraps her arms around her. The rain pours down on them both but it doesn't phase them, Phoebe squeezes Piper tight knowing she's there for her.

"I love you" she tells her rocking side to side gently. "I love you" she repeats.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the air port, Leo finally makes it to the plane and boards it showing the stewardess his ticket. She has long blond hair, and ice blue eyes wearing the blue uniform. "Your seat is F45, just down there" she smiles and signals to the seat.

"Thank you" smiles Leo walking down the aisle and when finding his seat sits down patiently but takes a look at the terrible weather from his window and takes a deep sigh just as a black woman wearing a red woolly top and black trousers in her mid 40's sits next to him.

"Hi there" she smiles and Leo smiles back.

"Hey" replies Leo turning back to the window and searches his pockets for something.

"Is this your first time flying?" she asks him peacefully.

"Yeah it is" says Leo, this time searching faster and frantically through all his pockets. "Oh god, my phone…where's my phone?" he asks him self.

"This is Tina speaking. Your flight to England will begin very shortly, so sit back and enjoy" says a voice in the plane. A few rows back, a man in his 20's has a huge army jacket on, and has a beard, blue eyes and brown hair. Looking out slowly and mysteriously, another man about 19, with short ginger hair and blue eyes sits next to him.

"Nice jacket man" he compliments.

"Thanks" replies the man and looks out his window, an evil sadistic smirk creeping up on his face which the teen sees from the reflection on the window but shakes it off and puts on his walkman.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? Do you think I showed the real love and bonding between the sisters, the tension between Cole and Phoebe, and the mystery between that man on the plane? Thoughts and comments are welcome of course, and hopefully a new chapter will be up very shortly.


	4. Crouching tiger, hidden truths

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Thank you all for those lovely reviews as usual, I love you all! I am very happy with my last chapter, because I have never really shown that kind of sister bonding and stuff, so I was really happy with my self :D Also, just to let you know, **Alyssa Milano **would know this, but I take my time on my stories, I never rush them so it keeps you guys in suspense.

I'll be letting off small little clues on the guys secrets and some other stuff to go along with it before easing into the tragedy which will take up allot of chapters :D After all, it's not all about the accident ;)

So, as promised for you lovely people, here is chapter 4. Sit back, enjoy and don't forget to review :D

**Chapter 4:**_ The truth?_

An hour has passed since the actions before, but good news is that the rain has stopped but it was still damp and cold. At the manor in Prue's bedroom, clothes for all parts of the female and male body were slung around the room. Andy's trousers were laid out on the radiator, Prue's top is on her lamp, while a few other 'under clothes' and others are slung around the room. You would think a tornado came crashing in and ruined the whole bedroom, which if you saw Prue and Andy's actions you would call it a tornado. On Prue's bed, the covers are everywhere, the pillows not exactly side by side. Andy is sprawled out on the bed with a huge smile on his face, and Prue lays her head on his chest. The whipped cream can, can be seen on the side cupboard. "Wow" sighs Andy looking to the ceiling.

"I feel like I should be smoking or something" quips Prue giggling.

"That was good" smiles Andy.

'_Good!' _thinks Prue shocked, _'It was amazing!' _she continues frustrated. "Yea" she replies, slightly annoyed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for you baby"

"What did Cole mean back down stairs? Don't try and brush it off, because Cole may be a weird freak, but that little wink he gave you after asking about mine and your situation has made me very suspicious" says Prue.

"Don't be so silly" laughs Andy.

"Andy!" shouts Prue sternly sitting up on the bed and looks down at him.

"Look alright, I don't know" replies Andy.

"You see, that's where I get lost. I think you do, I think he knows something about you that you're not telling me" says Prue.

"Which is?" asks Andy.

"I don't no why don't you tell me?"

"Prue, will you stop this? Please babe"

"Andy…Look at my eyes" says Prue and he looks to the window with a laugh, "Andy" says Prue getting pissed off.

"Fine" says Andy bored and looks into Prue's eyes.

"Tell me the truth, tell me you don't know what that wink meant, because I will find out my own way sooner or later"

"I can't believe you Prue, I can't believe you are letting Cole get to you like this. You're not normally like this, you seem to brush off everything Cole says, and never believe anything he says. Like the time when he proposed to Phoebe"

"Oh please, you honestly expect me to believe he proposed to her in his penthouse, with a band playing some corny love music, the whole place surrounded in roses and candles, which forms a love heart in the middle of the room?" says Prue.

"Well…yeah"

"That's not Cole"

"But when you love someone, it changes a person" smiles Andy looking into Prue's eyes.

"I'm beginning to believe it" says Prue seriously but under her breath looking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Andy.

'_Well, first you were honest and now you lie to me' _thinks Prue. "That because Cole loves Phoebe, he has kind of become a different man, he's more mature" lies Prue thinking fast.

"True" agrees Andy.

'_Only not' _thinks Prue raising her eyebrows slightly.

"So, my darling wife to be, what does thou want to do next?" asks Andy giving her a big loving smile. Just then before Prue can even answer, the doorbell rings.

"Get the door" replies Prue giggling and quickly gets out of bed.

"Who is here at this time of night…since when did you get a doorbell?" asks Andy confused.

"Oh, Phoebe fitted it in" says Prue grabbing her long silk dressing gown, and wraps it around her and walks down stairs.

"Phoebe? I never thought she knew how to change a light bulb" says Andy laughing to himself. He stops and looks at the side table and grabs out his mobile and starts to dial a number, after a few seconds he places it near his ear. "Cole, hey man, we need to talk"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Downstairs, Prue arrives at the door unlocking it and then opens it to reveal Piper soaking wet at the doorstep. "Piper" beams Prue and Piper immediately falls into Prue's arms and gently sobs in her arms. Prue, without hesitation, returns the hug and wont let go until Piper was ready. "It's ok honey, I'm here" soothes Prue.

"Prue, I've missed you so much. Where the hell have you been?" asks Piper through the sobs.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I've been occupied here. Also, I knew Phoebe was there with you" replies Prue looking outside for Phoebe as the taxi drives away. "Speaking of, where is she?" Piper releases the hug and steps inside.

"Oh, she got me a taxi home"

"Haven't you got your car?" asks Prue shutting the door.

"I said Phoebe could drive it back" says Piper walking into the parlour quickly followed by Prue. Both of them take a seat on the sofa.

"Ok, I'm confused. Why didn't you both just drive home with your car?" asks Prue.

"Well…" starts Piper.

**Flashback** Piper and Phoebe are still on the floor in a deep hug, Piper continuing to cry immensely. The rain fires down onto the two, which only lasts another few seconds before it calms down. "I'm so sorry" cries Piper.

"Oh honey dont be! It's not your fault, you're going through a very tough time right now" reasons Phoebe.

"I shouldn't have acted like that with you, all you were trying to do was help me. But I've been so scared of getting close to either you or Prue that I might lose you as well"

"Lose us as well? Leo hasn't left you, he's a very busy and a well known doctor, who is on the call 24/7" says Phoebe, the two releasing the hug.

"I know" sobs Piper taking a deep sniffle, "It's just so hard not knowing how my own damn husband is doing, so hard not to have him next to me in bed because he's away all day around god knows where"

"Piper, I know it must be hard, but that's what me and Prue are here for. We're your sisters, and no matter what we will never leave you, if you want us we're there. Right by your side for whatever reason"

"I know, and I love you so much because of it" says Piper and the girls have another loving supporting hug.

"I love you toooooo" says Phoebe in her baby voice which makes Piper laugh. "Listen honey" says Phoebe breaking the hug, "Why don't you go home, and have a rest?" she suggests.

"I can't, I have Clive waiting outside for the…Oh god Clive!" says Piper startled. "He has been waiting for the order supplies in the rain"

"Really? Well I didn't see him out there" says Phoebe.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I came in and no one was out there"

"Oh, he is so fired in the morning. The delivery people probably came saw no one was out and left" fears Piper.

"Don't be silly, they would have come in. Look, you go home and I will stay behind and wait for them" smiles Phoebe.

"Oh god, I can't ask for you to do that" says Piper.

"I've already made my mind up" winks Phoebe standing up with Piper.

"Ok, well god knows what time you will stay till, figuring last time they came at 12, so-,"

"They arrived at 12?" asks Phoebe shocked.

"Yeah, weather was crappy, traffic was worse. You know the story" replies Piper laughing. "But you can have my car ok? Just put all the drink in the store room, and drive home" smiles Piper.

"Thanks honey, I'll call for a taxi for you well then" beams Phoebe clapping her hands and walking back into the club.

"I so need to change, I'm soaked" sighs Piper quickly following her sister. **End Flashback**

It's back in the parlour, and Prue smiles. "Well, as long as everything was sorted" says Prue giving Piper a big hug.

"I love you!" shouts Piper in a baby voice and Prue laughs, just as someone walks into the foyer through the door, but neither hear it.

"Although, giving Phoebe your car was a messed up thought. She can barely drive!" comments Prue. As soon as it exited from her lips, Phoebe quickly appears in the doorway dripping wet.

"I heard that you bitch!" says Phoebe smiling at her. All three girls laugh and Phoebe sits on the sofa with her sisters.

"You did a good thing" smiles Prue and gives Phoebe a hug.

"Well I can't help it, that's just me" says Phoebe smugly and the girls laugh. "How's Andy?" asks Phoebe bouncing her eyebrows up and down.

"You shoosh" hisses Prue.

"Oh, what happened with Andy?" asks Piper eager.

"Nothing" says Prue giving Phoebe a 'shut it' look.

"Well you see…" starts Phoebe casually.

"No!" shouts Prue laughing, and jumps on Phoebe to shut her up. Piper lets out a loud laugh, with Phoebe giggling like a little kid. Suddenly something smashes through the window which startles the girls and makes Piper scream.

"What the hell was that?" asks Prue getting up and finds a brick with a note attached to it. Walking behind the sofa she picks it up, takes off the note and begins reading it.

"What does it say?" asks Piper curious. Prue's eyes widen whilst reading the note, but quickly folds it back up and puts it in her pocket.

"Nothing!" she says quickly, "Um, listen I'm tired and need some sleep. Catch you girls later" rushes Prue, and runs up the stairs. Phoebe and Piper look at each other confused.

"That was weird" comments Phoebe and Piper raises her eyebrows in agreement and then looks at the smashed window.

"Damn it" she sighs.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

On the plane, Leo continues searching for his phone, but after a few minutes he rests his head on his seat and lets out a frustrated and annoyed sigh. "Damn it" he groans.

"What's the matter?" asks the woman, the plane now starts up.

"I can't find my phone, which means my wife can't contact me, or me her which doesn't equal up to being good" says Leo frustrated.

"I have a phone" smiles the woman.

"You do?" asks Leo, his spirits rising.

"Yes, here you go" she says and hands Leo her mobile phone.

"Thank you so much" says Leo sighing with relief, and quickly dials Piper's number. Placing it on his ear it beeps and the line goes dead. Confused, Leo tries again but receives the same thing that happened before.

"What's the matter?" asks the woman.

"It wont let me call her" says Leo looking at the phone screen.

"Oh it has no signal" points out the woman.

"Great, just great" sighs Leo handing her back the phone.

"Keep it" she says, "I don't need it"

"Don't be silly" laughs Leo, the plane lifting off from the ground.

"I'm serious, I have no more use for it, and with you losing your phone, you need it more then me" she says and Leo gives her a smile.

"Thank you, you're very sweet"

"It's no problem, I like to help out people" and Leo smiles as she pulls out a woman's magazine. Leo turns to the window just as the rain stops, and notices the clouds just below the plane. A few rows back, the man in the army jacket is fidgeting in his seat which the teenager notices and looks at him confused, and takes off his headphones.

"You alright mate?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need the toilet" replies the man giving a nervous laughter. Undoing his seat belt, he gets up and walks to the back of the plane and enters the cubicle. Locking the door, he unbuttons his jacket which reveals a bomb strapped to his chest. Pressing a button, it starts counting down from 20 minutes silently. Smiling, he places the jacket back on and flushes the toilet and walks back out again…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? You shocked? You in suspense? Did you love the sister bonding moments again? What are your thoughts on Andy, was he telling Prue the truth? What about that lady? Is she too nice to be true? Thoughts and comments are welcome. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon. :)


	5. It only takes one

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Woo hoo! Lots of reviews there, so thanks allot, it, as always means so much! I am really enjoying writing this story, because I think I've slightly grown with this, so yay go me! Lol. Now, as promised, here is a brand new chapter, but what will happen to Leo? Sit back and enjoy. Don't forget to review :)

**Chapter 5: **_It only takes one…_

Seconds later after Prue had rushed off upstairs; Piper continues to stare at the shards of glass, and the brick which lies on the ground. "That Prue is full of so many mysteries…I'm going to talk to her" says Phoebe but Piper stops her.

"No! Listen, lets just clean up here and go to bed, it's been a long night" sighs Piper walking towards the broken shards of glass on the floor, still soaking wet, her clothes stuck to her body. Phoebe looks down watching Piper picking up the pieces of glass and sighs.

"Honey, how about you get some sleep? Remember what we spoke about before?"

"I know, but-,"

"No buts Piper! Now get! Shoo!" ushers Phoebe, walking over to Piper and walking her off to the stairs. Piper, who can't stand a messy house, tries to pull away and back to the glass.

"Oh, but Phoebe!"

"No Piper, I will sort that out myself"

"But you've done so much already, let me do that one little bit" says Piper trying to push past Phoebe. Phoebe sighs with frustration, and taps Piper forcefully around the head which causes Piper to halt in her steps.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't go to sleep, and I'll give you another one" says Phoebe, and Piper holds her head rubbing it.

"Fine, but if I still find them when I get back-,"

"Then you can slap me" laughs Phoebe and Piper smiles.

"You need to get some sleep yourself, you're soaking wet. Hey, why don't you talk to Cole?" suggests Piper but Phoebe looks awkward and upset.

"Why don't you just get some sleep?" says Phoebe hurriedly trying to drive past the question, or anything about Cole knowing what happened between them at P3.

"Ok, well you take care ok honey?" says Piper and Phoebe nods her head. Both girls give each other a hug, and Piper walks half way up the stairs. "What do you think was on that note anyway to make Prue do what she did?" asks Piper.

"I've no idea, but she acted as if she was a girl in high school, you know reading a note from a boy and then running to her room, to seconds later put on some love music" says Phoebe laughing.

"Well, thank god she doesn't have any 'teenager' attributes like that anymore aye?" says Piper laughing and walks up stairs. In Prue's room, Andy is asleep soundly on the bed, while Prue is changed into some blue jeans, and a black tank top, with her black leather jacket over her and the note slightly sticking out of her pocket. The lights are off, as she opens her window. The cold wind blows into the room, which causes Andy to move in his sleep. Slowly and carefully, Prue lifts up her right leg and out the window and onto the sloped roof outside. "Night Prue!" calls out Piper from the hallway.

"Night honey!" shouts back Prue. Prue bites her lip and quickly looks at Andy who groans and rolls over facing Prue. Quietly, she ducks under the window and then takes out her other leg and gently shuts the window. In the bedroom, Andy opens his eyes watching Prue go move out the window.

Back outside, Prue, using her hands and feet while sitting down, gently and slowly slides down the sloped roof until reaching the bottom where the drain pipe runs around the sides of the house. "Easy as pie" smiles Prue, and places her feet on the pipe only for it to break off, causing Prue to lose her footing and slides off the edge of the roof. "Ahhhh!" screams Prue landing on her stomach and grabbing hold of the roof, the pipe swinging off the roof and crashing on the grass. "Help me!" screams Prue.

"Prue" says Andy fearful and runs to the window with the white sheet wrapped around him, and opens up the window to see Prue dangling from the roof terrified, only her hands visible.

"Help me!" shouts Prue, in desperation for anyone to hear her.

"Oh god…" says Andy worried. "I'm coming Prue!" yells Andy.

"Andy hurry!" screams Prue, her grip loosening from the roof, as she desperately tries to hold on.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In Prue's room, Andy pulls out his mobile phone and starts to dial a number. Finishing, he places it near his ear and waits for someone to pick up. "Cole? Hey man, look we need to talk" says Andy. Cole is at his penthouse, glumly sitting on his sofa in the dark, with only his small lamp letting off some light into the room. Cole has his phone pressed up against his ears.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks croaky.

"What's up man?" asks Andy concerned hearing the sadness and anger in Cole's voice, but Cole just shakes his head.

"Oh nothing special, so what brings you calling at this time of the night?" asks Cole.

"Well thanks to you, Prue is suspicious and now is on to me. Cole you said she would never find out, but you had to give me that little wink. Cole, you know what she's like, you know she gets very suspicious" says Andy.

"Alright man, calm down, I only did it for a little joke; I never thought she would take it this serious"

"But there was allot behind it and you know it. That wink wasn't a joke Cole, and doing that after asking about how me and Prue are doing doesn't help also. Do you want me to get found out or what?" asks Andy stressed and agitated.

"No…Look can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired and don't feel up to talking. I need to be on my own" says Cole depressed.

"Cole what's wrong? Please don't lie to me again"

"Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok" says Cole.

"Fine, but you better sort this situation out" says Andy hanging up and Cole does the same when a smirk appears on his face.

"Oh, I'll sort it out alright" he says cunningly. Getting up, he walks over to his table, and opens the draw and grabs a note pad and a pen and begins writing on it. "I'll make sure everything becomes clear" he says laughing.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Watching Piper walk upstairs, Phoebe smiles and walks back into the parlour and sighs at all the glass on the ground. Walking towards the window, she tries to look in all directions for whoever threw that brick. Shrugging her shoulders, she turns around and kneels down, grabbing the brick and gets up and walks towards the front door and opens it. Stepping outside, she looks at the peaceful streets, the wind still soaring but the lighting had now stopped. "Thank god" she sighs, and walks out towards the street and places the brick near the curb and walks back towards her house.

Before reaching the door, the bushes near by are rustling but Phoebe takes no notice until hearing a twig crack. Stopping, she turns around. "Hello? Anyone here?" asks Phoebe, but when getting no response she quickly enters back into the manor and walks into the parlour and grabs a piece of glass but cuts her self. "Ow!" says Phoebe looking at her finger which starts to bleed. Just then she hears a scream coming from outside and stands upright. "Prue?" asks Phoebe standing up.

"Help me!" screams Prue. Phoebe's face fills with fear and worry. "Help me!" repeats Prue, fear in her voice.

"Oh Prue" says Phoebe.

"Prue!" screams Piper coming from upstairs. Phoebe looks up and sprints towards the stairs and makes it into Prue's room, where Piper is standing terrified looking out the window, where Andy is making his way down the roof to rescue Prue. "Prue, hold on!" screams Piper. Piper wears her long white dressing gown; her hair is tied up and dry thanks to her hairdryer. Phoebe's eyes widen with shock and runs to the stairs panicking, her heart racing.

"Oh god Prue" says Phoebe scared. Reaching the stairs she stops and holds her chest beginning to cry. "Why is this happening?" asks Phoebe crying harder. Piper shows up and runs up to Phoebe and holds her.

"Are you ok?" asks Piper worried with tears in her eyes.

"No, but you have to get back to Prue, quickly and tell her I've got it covered" says Phoebe and Piper nods her head and runs back to the room, where Andy is seen on the roof but is unable to grab hold of anything to keep him up there and stable for when he grabs Prue.

"Andy!" screams Prue losing her grip, her left hand slipping off the roof. Prue lets out a loud terrified scream, as residents step out from their homes to see what's wrong.

"PRUE!" screams Piper, "Phoebe hurry!" she yells. Phoebe tries to calm her self down, and starts on the stairs but loses her footing and tumbles down them painfully screaming, ending up at the bottom she bangs her head on the floor and doesn't move, sprawled out across the floor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

On the plane, Leo sits in his seat slowly drifting off to sleep, while the woman next to him is continuing to read her magazine. Leo lets out an exhausted sigh and turns to the woman. "Um, I know this sounds stupid, but I don't even know your name" says Leo and the woman laughs.

"It's Cheryl" she smiles gently and Leo smiles back.

"I'm Leo" he grins and the two shake hands. "Having a good read?" asks Leo and Cheryl laughs again while nodding her head.

"Very" she giggles and Leo looks at the page about style and fashion. "How long have you and your wife been married?"

"Oh god, about three years now" replies Leo smiling happily.

"Me and my husband have been married for over 20 years" says Cheryl happily.

"Wow, that's a long time. I hope me and my wife will last that long" says Leo.

"I'm sure you will" says Cheryl and returns to her magazine, while Leo turns back to the window and looks out at the sky.

"I miss you Piper" he whispers. A few rows back, the guy with the bomb is bracing himself on the chair with his eyes shut. The teenager stares at him confused, and takes off his head phones. The whole plane is quiet, many of the people sleeping soundly. The teen goes to nudge the man but stops himself when he hears something quietly.

'_That ticking?' _he thinks curious, and places his ear towards the sound which is coming from below the jacket of the man. Widening his eyes, he sits up worried and shocked undoes his seat belt as a stewardess arrives.

"Is everything alright sir?" she asks him but the teen shakes his head.

"No, I hear ticking coming from under that mans jacket" says the boy.

"I don't hear it" says the stewardess trying to listen.

"I know, that's because it's quiet but I heard it, I think he has a bomb" says the teen but the stewardess just shakes her head.

"Look sir, just please sit down" she tells him.

"No, I'm serious!" he shouts and everyone turns around to look at him, the man opening his eyes. "He does, he has a bomb!" he yells and everyone gasps shocked and worried.

"No he doesn't" she tells him angrily, and turns to the passengers, "He doesn't" she assures them. The man widens his eyes shocked and worried. "Now sit down"

"No, I will not sit down next to this murderer" says the boy and the man undoes his seat belt and stands up angrily. "Get away from me!" yells the boy pushing past the stewardess. "Get me off this plane, he has a bomb!" screams the boy, many of the passengers now just shaking it off and angrily 'shhhhh' him. Leo undoes his seat belt, gets up and grabs the boy quickly from going further.

"Listen, you need to just sit down and relax. Being on a plane can be a little jumpy, but-,"

"Shut up! Why wont no one believe me? That man has a bomb!" yells the boy. The man quickly escapes and gets back into the toilet, locking it behind him and unbuttoning his jacket to reveal just 5 minutes remaining.

"That little shit" mutters the man angrily and buttons up his jacket. Back in the plane more stewardess' and stewards come to calm down the boy but he panics even more.

"I want out! I need to get out of here! Please for the love of god listen to me!" he yells.

"He's right!" yells a voice and everyone turns around to see the man standing at the end of the aisle. Gasps exit their mouths, when the man unbuttons his jacket to reveal the bomb strapped to his stomach, 4 minutes left. More gasps and screams are flown through the plane, all the people undoing their seatbelts and getting up.

"Oh god" gasps the boy. "I told you!" he yells angrily.

"Alright mate, you need to calm down and stop that bomb alright" tries to reasoning Leo but the man just laughs.

"Yes, because that's going to work" he says sarcastically.

"You're a doctor! Don't you know something about this?" asks Cheryl and Leo turns to her puzzled.

"I never told you I was a doctor" he tells her and the woman hesitates.

"I'm sure you did…" she stumbles.

"No, I didn't" replies Leo cautious. She looks at him awkwardly and unable to produce words and moves around in her seat worried.

"Sir, put down that bomb and turn it off!" yells one of the stewards.

"I'm going to go with no" replies the man, more people start to get up and walk further down the plane scared and frightened. A steward then arrives and grabs the man and tackles him to the floor, Leo turns worried with only 3 minutes remaining.

"No! Don't damage the bomb!" he yells but the steward didn't hear him and continues to try and stop the man. Turning the man around, the steward gets punched in the face and falls off the man, the man quickly stands up and kicks him in the face roughly.

"Oh my god!" screams someone on the plane. The man turns around grinning at everyone.

"You're all going to die! All of you!" he screams.

"Ok, everyone to the front of the plane! Hurry!" yells Leo. All the passengers get up and run to the front, the people at the 3rd section near the tail are trying to get through into the middle section where the bomber is but Leo stops them. "No wait! Don't it's too dangerous!" shouts Leo and they stop and get back to their section. Everyone runs to the front of the plane terrified.

"This is Tina speaking, please could everyone try and relax and stay calm" comes the voice in the plane which everyone ignores. The bomber starts to walk forward to follow everyone who ran to the front of the plane but Leo blocks his path.

"Listen mate, my name is Leo and I'm just like you alright, I'm not here to hurt you, just help you" says Leo.

"Good for you, now move!" he replies but Leo stands tall and strong, only 2 minutes remaining.

"Listen, whatever you're going through, please don't do this, there are so many innocent people, women and children on this plane, please turn off that bomb" says Leo calmly but the bomber shakes his head.

"No" he replies coldly, and Leo takes a glimpse at the timer on the bomb.

"You will be killing your self; can life really be that bad? You have so much to live for. Everyone is like diamonds; everyone is unique in this world, and everyone will do something to change someone or the world. You are one of those people, so please turn that bomb off" says Leo calmly, which is having some effect on the bomber, now just 1 minute remaining.

"No one notices me…No one likes me, and I thought if I done this I would get noticed. I wasn't going to let this explode, I just needed some attention" he says, beginning to cry. The stewed from before gets up groggily rubbing his head.

"Alright, well you surely made your point, just please turn it off" begs Leo noticing the time, 45 seconds and the man nods his head and goes to switch it off. Leo smiles until the stewed gets up and tackles the bomber to the ground.

"I wont have you kill these people!" yells the stewed.

"NO!" yells Leo fearfully, the stewed and the bomber fighting on the ground. As the bomber is spun around, only 24 seconds read. "No he was going to-," before Leo could finish, the stewed is flipped over and hits into Leo, making him fall face first to the ground, more people gasp, and even more so after the timer reveals just 15 seconds. The bomber gets up to defuse the bomb but the stewed punches him in the face and rams him into the floor, unaware of the bombers true instinct.

"Everyone move!" screams Cheryl and runs up to Leo who is knocked out, and pulls him away with help from another male passenger. The timer starts from 10 seconds and begins ticking down faster, passengers scream and cry. The stewed gets up and goes for the bomb until it reaches 1 second. He widens his eyes fearfully.

"Oh sh-," before he is able to finish the word, the bomb explodes, spreading violently everywhere. The floor to the plane explodes and falls into the sky, the walls are taken with it, which in effect takes out the back of the plane. The floor begins to crack and eventually collapse, millions of passengers falling to their death to the sea and rocks below. Cheryl and the male passenger fall to the ground due to the energy and heat from the explosion.

"Oh my god…" she gasps scared and tries to wake up Leo but to no avail. "I can't have you die, I did not sign up to this to have you die!" shouts Cheryl. The plane begins going out of control, the wings catching on fire. Passengers fall out after most of the walls buckle and collapse, the plane then loses it and starts to collapse to the ground below…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? Cheryl was more then she seemed aye, and what was with her saying "I did not sign up to this to have you die" I know it's not much but that's the first sign/clue of Leo's secret. What about poor Prue and Phoebe? Thoughts and comments are welcome as always and hopefully a new chapter will be up shortly.


	6. A new place

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Thank you all yet again for those fabulous reviews. Now, because my brother is living back home again, he's on the computer for massive amounts of times, so the amount of updates will be few and far between like now, but neither less I will try my best to get the chapter up ASAP.

**Paige Fan **I wish you would pay attention. In both summaries, it says this story is a non supernatural. Then you have the fact that in the whole 5 chapters, there have been no demons, warlocks or supernatural references. I hope I don't come out as mean or whatever, but the signs are like dancing in front of you :-p

So, without further delay, here is the newest chapter. Here comes my "slogan" again, Sit back, enjoy and review :-p

**Chapter 6:**_ A new place._

"Um, its Piper…she needs me right now. She hasn't got Leo and she needs someone" says Phoebe.

"Oh. So if it's not work holding us apart, it's your sisters" says Cole annoyed.

"Cole…" says Phoebe.

"No, it's fine whatever. We're only engaged" he says pissed off and slams the basket onto the ground, its contents falling out.

"Cole!" shouts Phoebe guilty and upset but Cole ignores her and storms up the stairs of P3. Cole gets to the top of the stairs and stops taking a deep breath. "Cole!" shouts Phoebe again.

'_Leave it Cole' _he tells himself inside, and continues walking and out the door to the outside, the rain pouring down. As the doors close behind him, Cole glances up into the night sky. Lighting crackling, the fierce wind and of course the rain. Walking out he heads towards his car and gets out his car keys. He walks towards his car slowly, taking his time, basking in everything that has happened. Reaching his car, he unlocks the door and gets inside. "Why should I put my self out there? Why should I when she won't?" asks Cole and starts up the car and begins driving off down the road.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Prue hang on!" shouts Piper, watching as Andy tries to keep balance on the roof. "Andy, pull her up from there!" she shouts worried.

"I can't…Prue will weigh me down, and because I have nothing to grab onto, I'll fall with her" shouts back Andy, the rain starting up again.

"Ok, I'll go!" shouts Piper heading towards the window.

"No!" screams Prue barely able to keep up.

"I've called for help!" yells a woman in the street. Piper stops at the window and looks behind her.

"Phoebe! Phoebe, are you there?" calls Piper but gets no response. Confused, Piper takes one helpless look at Prue and runs off to the stairs to see Phoebe at the bottom, unconscious. "Oh god…Phoebe hold on!" shouts Piper running down the stairs and reaching Phoebe, beginning to cry. "Oh god, it's going to be alright" she weeps. Upstairs, Prue begins screaming, her hand beginning to slip off.

"Andy!" calls out Prue in desperation.

"I'm coming!" he yells and slides down the roof and grabs Prue, both slipping off the roof, but Andy quickly turns so he is behind Prue, and takes the fall, hitting the ground hard. Screams and gasps erupt into the whole street, with Prue, safe, rolling off and looking at Andy, the rain beginning to pour down. Thankfully Andy has his eyes open, but inside them is pain. Prue looks into them and strokes his cheek.

"Thank you" she smiles and he painfully pulls on a smile as well.

"Anything for you Prue, you know what" he tells her and Prue begins to cry. Sirens are heard and the police arrive, shortly followed by the paramedics.

"You're going to be alright, everything will be alright" says Prue, the paramedics running over to him and Prue backs away to give them room, holding her back slightly. Darryl runs up to her to check her.

"Prue, are you alright?" asks Darryl, glancing over at Andy on the ground.

"I'm fine" she nods, "But Andy took the fall for me" says Prue emotionally looking at Andy. "You're lucky to have him as a partner" smiles Prue.

"I wouldn't know" says Darryl and Prue looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Before Darryl could answer, Piper bursts out through the doors crying.

"Please help! My sister is knocked unconscious, please someone help her!" she screams, tears streaming down her face. Paramedics run into the house with their kit, a policewoman walking up to Piper to see if she's alright.

"Piper…" says Prue going to go towards her, but gets stopped by a policeman.

"Hello, I'm Officer Nolan, would you mind answering a few questions?" he asks, a paramedic walking up to her.

"Hello miss, I hear you were on that roof with Officer Trudeau, are you alright?" he asks her, and the police officer and the paramedic begin firing loads of questions at Prue, but the stressed look on her face was enough for Darryl and gets in front of Prue.

"Hey, why don't you two just leave her alone? She has just been through a traumatic experience, and now she finds out her sister is unconscious, so would you mind leaving her be for a few minutes?" suggests Darryl and the two back away. Darryl gives Prue the nod and she runs over to Piper and gives her a hug.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cole, soaking wet, arrives at his doorstep and takes a slight pause before unlocking his door and walking in. Throwing his keys on the side table, he slams the door and strolls over towards the sofa and falls onto it exhausted. "Why me?" he asks himself, getting up slowly and making his way towards his windows. Opening them he walks out into his balcony and takes a look outside, the rain starting to calm down. Cole then walks back towards the sofa putting on the small lamp and sits down when the phone rings. Sighing with frustration he picks it up.

"Cole? Hey man, we need to talk" comes Andy's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" asks Cole. Andy then begins telling his story to Cole, but in the end Cole becomes bored and stressed. "Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok"

"Fine, but you better sort this situation out" says Andy hanging up and Cole does the same when a smirk appears on his face.

"Oh, I'll sort it out alright" he says cunningly. Getting up, he walks over to his table, and opens the draw and grabs a note pad and a pen and begins writing on it. "I'll make sure everything becomes clear" he says laughing. Cole finishes what he was writing and takes one more look at it and smiles satisfied. Grabbing it he opens his draws to find a few papers and elastic bands and takes one before walking back to his balcony to grab a brick from the side, which was on top of a few other bricks. Wrapping the note around the brick, he ties the elastic band around it and walks back inside.

**Time lapse **

Cole finally drives up to the Halliwell manor and notices the living room light on, and also sees the figures belonging to the sisters. On the top of the paper- written side down, is the name '**PRUE**' in big black letters. "That should get her noticed" says Cole looking at it. Getting out the car, he creeps up to the manor, and with the brick in hand lunges it back and throws it. As it flies in the air, it connects to the window smashing it, and falling inside. "He shoots and he scores" he laughs and runs back to his car and starts it up, taking one last look at the manor. "See you soon Prue" he says mysteriously and drives off.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Please excuse the 'Lost' similarity- I do not own nothing that represents it.**

People were screaming, children were crying, people were dead. The back of the plane, had now ripped off completely, and lands in a woody type island with the passengers screaming, the plane on fire which spreads across the woods. Seconds later the middle part of the plane, rips off and lands floating in the sea. At the front of the plane, the remaining part was now downward spiralling to the ground, more people were screaming. "Brace your self!" screams Cheryl. The plane manages to turn and smash on its floor to the sandy ground below and slides across it a few feet before coming to a complete stop…

**Time lapse**

Leo slowly flicks his eyes open a couple of times, and looks into the sky quickly shielding his eyes from the extremely bright sun coming down on him. Shaking his head, he slowly sits up, his forehead with a cut across it, his clothes slightly torn, and bruises on his arms. "What the?" asks Leo looking around as if stoned. The sound of a powerful engine was raging through along with screams and cries for help, pain and fear.

"Hey man, are you alright?" comes a voice. Leo looks to his side to see a short man, with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a Hawaiian shirt which has cuts on it and torn shorts. Leo holds his head in pain while shaking it at the same time.

"No I'm not, I have a huge headache" he replies.

"Well you hit your head pretty badly" tells the man. "Here" he says offering his arm to pull Leo up and Leo grabs hold of it but the man doesn't let go and holds his hand. "I'm Stephen" he smiles and shakes Leo's hand.

"Leo" he replies and lets go. "Where am I- we rather?"

"Some island in the middle of no where" replies Stephen trying to laugh but falls depressed. "You took a bad fall, you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine" says Leo turning around to get a nasty shock. The front of the plane had torn to pieces and was scattered around the island, the engine resting on the floor still working. The passengers that managed to survive were walking around injured and scared, many crying. "Oh god" gasps Leo.

"I know what you mean, I'm one of the lucky ones. I managed to jump out just in time"

"You what?" asks Leo.

"Well before the plane crashed, I jumped into some bushes. I only suffered a few scrapes but I'm ok"

"This is too weird…" says Leo noticing the crying children. He then notices a man with a piece of shrapnel through his stomach just behind some debris of the plane. "Oh god…" says Leo running towards him. "Oh my god, sir! Sir can you hear me?" asks Leo, but the man gives a few gasps before dying, his eyes wide open. Leo closes his eyes and slowly closes the eyes of the man, Stephen showing up emotionally.

"I knew him…he sat next to me" and Leo turns his head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" says Leo and Stephen nods his head. "Cheryl!" he shouts.

"No…Stephen, wow you must have hit your head hard"

"No, Cheryl…She was sitting next to me, and yet somehow knew I was a doctor without me telling her"

"Was she physic?"

"No, just some woman who was extra nice to me, and gave me her phone…oh god the phone!" says Leo reaching into his pockets but feeling nothing. "Damn it!" he yells.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it fell out, but even if you did have it, it wouldn't work. Many people have had their mobile phones out, and noun worked"

"Perfect" sighs Leo, hearing a few screams and cries, a woman limping holding her stomach before falling to the ground. Leo quickly runs towards her while Stephen stares on.

"Where are you going!"

"To help!" shouts back Leo. Stephen looks to the spot that Leo had laid in and notices a small scalpel. Narrowing his eyes, he bends down and picks it up and remains in his knelt position and turns to Leo.

"Hey Leo! You dropped your small knife thing" his voice trailing off near the end. Standing up, he hears something from the bushes behind him. "Hello" he says walking towards it, the bushes now rustling around. "Somebody there?" he asks, suddenly getting pulled inside screaming. Leo turns around quickly but sees no sign of Stephen, and so turns back to the woman.

"It's going to be alright…" he tells her looking into the horizon. _'I hope…'_

**To be continued…**

So…? What did you guys think? So, Cole was the one who wrote that note but what was on it? What will happen to Andy now? Darryl has finally came into the story, but what did he mean after he told Prue "I wouldn't know" after she said her thing? Also, what about poor ole Leo and of course Phoebe?

Also, not sure if you realized, but two clues have been giving out for who I wont say. It could be both for one person, or one each to two of the guys. Remember I give out small ones, tiny even which you may not get until I reveal the actual secret. What are the secrets? Who has yet to suffer the fatal injury, or has it already happened?

Send in your comments and thoughts, and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. :D


	7. Collisions

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Oh, when **Paige Fan** fights back. Now isn't that kind of childish? I mean I make one comment to you, and you find it the need to point out every mistake I make. You didn't exactly bother with that chapter, figuring you didn't say anything about it, like update soon or whatever. Also, if **_YOU_** look closely, in the first summary (The short one), right at the end it says **Non Supernatural**.

Then on the larger one, it says: _**"I was torn to make this a non supernatural or supernatural, but for a change I've gone with non supernatural."** _Next time, if you have nothing to say about the story like everyone else, then to quote Paige from an episode of Charmed- **Butt out!**

Anyway, back to this, thank you all for your lovely reviews, I love you all :D Here is the next instalment, now keep in mind I've started 6th Form/College so I will be pretty busy from now on. Now, sit back and enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 7:**_ Collisions…_

Cole, sniggering under his breath while driving down the road he lets out a sneeze. With a sniffle, he stops at a red light. _'Did I do the right thing?' _thinks Cole, but laughs while shaking it off. "What am I thinking? Andy hasn't exactly been the good friend as of late" says Cole to himself smiling. Tapping the steering wheel agitated, Cole watches the light change and starts to drive again, eventually approaching the penthouse. "Finally" he sighs looking out his window at a bridal store, memories of him and Phoebe coming back. Cole loves Phoebe more than anything in this world, but would he always be picked second from her sisters? These thoughts played in his head, but when driving past it, Cole continues looking out the window door in a world of his own, deep in thought. _'Does she love me…Like I love her?' _

"Watch out!" yells a horrified voice, mentally slapping Cole back to reality. Blinking his eyes a few times and placing his eyes back on the road, they widen, horrified and frightened.

"Holey crap!" screams Cole, slamming his foot down on the breaks. In front of him, he is driving towards a thick lamppost stretching high into the sky, the stars shining brightly. The car screeches to stop, but due to the wet and slippy road from the rain, he is unable to stop causing the car to slide across the road. People scream watching the scene unfold, as a car comes driving down the left part of the road near the corner where the lamppost is and slams right into Cole's car, spinning his car around and crashing into a fire hydrant knocking it across the street, which smashes into a man with his briefcase flying in the air and the man on the floor unconscious. Water shoots out in all directions, causing more people to scream.

"Get help! Now!" yells a man kneeling down beside the injured man who got knocked out. Due to Cole's crash, more cars come driving down and smashing into the cars, one car even riding on top of one car, flies into the air while flipping and smashes onto the ground and slides a few feet.

"Someone call the ambulance!" screams a voice.

"Oh god!" screams a woman. In Cole's car, he has his head planted on the steering wheel, blood trickling down from his forehead and onto the wheel. He lies there unconscious, barely breathing. More worried people quickly crowd over the scene, car horns erupt in the once quiet streets.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Outside the manor, the rain now coming down more forceful, the wind holding back for now, Andy is hurled up on a stretcher groaning in pain and wheeled towards the ambulance van. Police officers and paramedics crowd around, as well as the residents, worried for Andy who they all know very well. He's nominated the towns hero a few months ago, which was a crowning moment for him and San Francisco. Prue follows him, holding his face gently and giving him a warm smile to let him know everything will be alright. "Hey baby"

"Prue…" groans Andy, "Go to your sister, I can look after my self"

"Andy you need me" says Prue.

"But Piper needs you more. I love you" he tells her and he's lifted into the van, while two paramedics jump inside and close the doors, but not before an emotional stare between Prue and Andy. Smiling, she turns around to see Piper with a blue raincoat on, in tears watching as Phoebe is wheeled out on a stretcher from the manor.

"Oh god" says Prue running over to Piper who begins crying, both girls running to the paramedics.

"What happened to her? Will she be ok?" asks Piper croaky through the tears that continue to rain down from her eyes.

"Please tell us, are there any damages to her?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't answer any questions, you will have to come down to San Francisco marmoreal" replies one of the paramedics.

"No! I need to know now!" shouts Piper, Prue now beginning to cry, but holds Piper for support.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do much right now" he says and pulls Phoebe into the van. Piper goes to get up until getting stopped by a paramedic.

"No! She's my sister for gods sake!" yells Piper with venom in her voice, this paramedic not getting on her good terms.

"I'm sorry, you know where to reach us" he tells her, Piper goes to grab him but Prue pulls her back.

"Prue what are you doing? She's our sister dammit!"

"We can't do anything right now Piper, just let them do their bit" reasons Prue, and the doors close, Piper eventually backs away and listens to Prue. Taking a deep breath, Piper turns to Prue and hugs her, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's going to be alright, I promise ok?" says Prue.

"I wish Leo was here, I wish he was here to also help me through this, he's like this in tough situations, he would have known what was up with Phoebe and would have told me" says Piper and Prue gives her a hug letting her know she knows and kisses her forehead.

"I know honey, but he's not and I will have to do" smiles Prue and Piper smiles back.

"I know" giggles Piper, and Darryl approaches them, both ambulance vans driving off, while the police officers are backing everyone away from the scene, some getting in their cars and driving off.

"I've told them to clear off" smiles Darryl.

"Thank you" smiles Prue thankfully.

"Now look, I don't want to grill you like them, but what were you doing up there?" asks Darryl.

"Yeah, what were you doing up there? That kind of stunt was something you did when you were about 17, which was not a good year to be your sister" says Piper. Prue just stands there, until walking away and into the house. Piper turns to Darryl and gives him a smile. "Listen, you better go, and I'll try and see you tomorrow" smiles Piper and Darryl nods his head.

"You going to see Phoebe and-,"

"Yeah, I think I'll leave it for tomorrow, let the paramedics do their stuff…I have to otherwise I'll be a bigger wreck then I am now" says Piper and Darryl nods his head.

"You look after your self"

"You too Darryl" smiles Piper and walks off into the manor and shuts the door. Turning around, Prue stands near the stairs with the note in her hands. Piper looks at her confused, the seriousness on Prue's face begins to worry her. "What's wrong Prue?"

"This…this was the reason why I left"

"The note?" asks Piper walking forward, as Prue hands her the note and Piper reads it, quickly looking back up at Prue. "Who sent this?"

"I have no idea"

"Prue, for all you know this could have been some freak with a knife, to lure you into some trap" says Piper worried.

"Then how did this person know about that?" asks Prue gesturing at the note.

"I don't know, but it may not even be true, you call your self the eldest?" asks Piper stressed. "You can't just do that Prue, and climbing onto a roof which was wet due to rain was an even stupider idea" lashes Piper, causing Prue to start to cry.

"Typical right though?"

"What?" asks Piper.

"Me, Prue, the oldest sister, having to do all the mature and grown up things, like everything is my responsibility, like I'm still the mother to you and Phoebe. I have a life alright Piper, and sometimes I do stupid things!"

"I didn't mean it like-,"

"I'm not always suppose to be the grown up, I can't always be the strong one ok! I've tried that for 20 years after mum died, tried to be the mature adult figure when Grams couldn't that well. You expect me to be mum, well I'm not!" shouts Prue, so much hate and hurt in her voice, tears now streaming down her face. The look of surprise spreads upon Piper's face, she had never seen Prue like this before, never though this side of her existed.

"Prue…"

"Don't bother Piper, I need to sleep, I need some time to my self. This is all too much to handle right now, I'm sorry" says Prue running up the stairs. Piper tries to grab for her but to no avail and looks to the floor upset.

"I'm sorry" she whispers gently, a tear rolling down her cheek.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At god knows where, the sun is beaming down onto the island, people are still crying. Leo rests the woman carefully on the ground under some shade and gives her a smile. "Thank you" she says painfully.

"No problem" he tells her and gets up to see people scattered around the island. A woman in her mid 30's, with long dark hair is by the sea drinking up the sea water, and Leo runs to her to stop her. "Don't drink that! It will only make you more thirsty" he tells her.

"Why should I care?" she tells him, "I lost my parents in this plane crash" she tells him and pushes him away. "Leave me be!" she shouts at him and continues to drink, but Leo goes to grab her again.

"I'd leave it" comes a warm calming voice from behind him. Spinning around, Leo stares at a young looking woman with dark hair down to her shoulders, and settling brown eyes. "Everyone tried to help her, but she wants noun of it"

"Who are you?" he asks the woman. She wears a black belly top and blue jeans.

"My name's Paige…Paige Matthews" she smiles and holds out her hand. Leo smiles and holds out his hand, both shaking hands and letting go.

"I'm Leo" he smiles and she returns the smile. "Here alone?" he asks her.

"You coming on to me?" she asks him.

"No! God no! Married man" he tells her rushed and showing her his ring and she gives a nervous laugh.

"Oh right…sorry" she blushes.

"I meant, are you with family or friends"

"No, all on my own" she replies, and the two are quiet for a few moments, with Paige and Leo looking around the island. "Mad right"

"I know…I can't believe this happened, this isn't something you would expect you know?"

"Totally…I'm scared though…I just hope we're rescued soon" says Paige and Leo smiles at her.

"I'm sure we will" smiles Leo, unsure himself. Suddenly, while looking over Paige's shoulder, he notices a figure in the distance. Squinting to get a better look, he widens his eyes.

"How quick does it take for a rescue team to find people in this kind of situation?" asks Paige.

"Cheryl…" says Leo surprised.

"Probab-… Wait, what?" asks Paige confused looking at him. Leo slowly walks past her, fixated on the person.

"Sorry, I got to go" he tells her.

"Where?" she asks. Walking further, the figure turns around and walks away behind the bushes and trees, right where Stephen was pulled in.

"Wait!" he shouts and picks up his speed, running into the jungle like place, pushing past the bushes. "Cheryl! Is that you!" he yells in desperation. Looking around, he finds nothing but trees and grass as well as being lost. "Great" he sighs looking around. "Cheryl, please show your self…" says Leo but gets no response. When turning out he bumps into Paige and lets off a scream quickly followed by Paige herself. "What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"I followed you, I mean you didn't exactly leave sanely"

"Sorry…" he tells her.

"Don't worry, but what were you chasing?" she asks him.

"Someone…It's a long story. Do you know the way back?"

"Kind of, just follow me, although I have a bad case of direction" she says with a laugh, and starts walking forward through the branches, vines, grass and bushes. "So where were you heading? Were you going to see your wife?" she asks but gets no response until finding the beach again. "Yay, I found the way back! Mark that in the record book people" she jokes and enters onto the beach. Smiling with satisfaction, she turns around. "So Leo…" however, when turning around, Leo is no where to be in sight, and she starts to look around confused and puzzled. "Leo?" she asks…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? I've now put Paige into the story, so you Paige fans can maybe be a little happier and hooked. Sorry about the delay of a new chapter, but I've now started school properly, so just getting into the swings of things. Please, it would be lovely to hear what you thought, so submit your reviews and hopefully as new chapter will be put up soon.


	8. Mystery guests

**Pain, tears and lies.**

Thank you all again for your reviews, they mean so much to me. I'm so happy this story is loved by many of you guys, and I hope that I won't bore you as this story progresses.

Guys, please be kind and read **'Comebacks'**,because it does help me out allot so please could you help me out on that.

Now, the moment you guys have been waiting for, a brand new chapter, and I'm so dying to reveal the guys secrets and reveal who will be suffering this life threatening accident. But I'm trying my best to drag them out to give you guys more drama, so good luck me lol.

Now, here is the new chapter, so sit back, enjoy and review this and **'Comebacks' **

**Chapter 8:** _Mystery guests_

"Is he alive?"

"Where the hell is the ambulance?"

"What happened exactly?"

All these questions floating around the streets at the car crash which Cole had started. Cole was still in his smashed up car unconscious, his breathing to a minimum. Seconds later, slow seconds, the sound of ambulance sirens are ringing out and everyone turns. "Hurry!" yells a man gesturing towards the scene, as if it wasn't clear already. About two more vans come speeding down the street close behind and all come to a screeching halt. The paramedics open the doors and leap out and towards the scene.

"Help me!" pleads a man inside his car, the same car which had been flipped upside down. He has short brown hair and green eyes, as well as a cut across his forehead which is bleeding lightly. The paramedics dash into the scene, running to all the cars, many wheeling out stretchers and the equipment needed in such a moment like this. A woman paramedic runs over to Cole's car and looks through his window, a worried look spreading on her face.

"Sir, can you hear me? Is everything alright?" getting no response, she turns to two near by paramedics working with her. "He's knocked unconscious, in his mid 30's, he's bleeding from the head" she informs them, and opens the door. Police sirens then ring throughout the city, the police officers come racing down the road, one of which contains Darryl who looks concerned at the scene, and then to one particular car.

"Cole?" he asks, pulling on the breaks and getting out of his car, as well as the other officers, and run towards the crash sight. "What happened here?" asks Darryl to one of the paramedics.

"A car crash, witnesses claim a driver wasn't paying attention, which is what caused this whole thing"

"Yes that's true!" chimes in a worried voice. Both men turn around to see a young looking woman, ginger hair and green eyes standing there. "That car over there" she says gesturing towards Cole's car, "Was the one that started it. I yelled 'watch out' but by the time the driver realized, it was too late" she tells them and Darryl nods his head, quickly approaching Cole's car who is now carefully pulled out and placed on a stretcher.

"Can you hear me sir?" asks the woman paramedic, feeling for a pulse and sighs with relief when she does. "Alright, we need to get him to the hospital and fast!" she tells the other paramedics, who lift him up and wheel him to the van. Darryl stares on shocked and concerned.

'_First Andy, then Phoebe and now this? What's going on?' _

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the Halliwell manor, it's a new day; the sun is shining brightly, the birds singing. Prue is in her room asleep, and Piper slowly creeps inside with a tray full of orange juice, scrambled egg and bacon, wearing her blue bunny pyjamas. Walking in, she places it on Prue's side table and sits on her bed. Prue's laid across her bed, her hair a mess, her face still stained from the tears the previous night, a piece of her hair is stuck to her face. Piper gently brushes it away with her hand, and smiles at Prue who begins to wake up groaning. Opening her eyes, she flinches with surprise when seeing Piper. "Morning Prue, rise and shine"

"What time is it?" she asks, her eyes half open.

"It is 10 in the morning" she replies. "I did you breakfast in bed" Prue looks to her side and smiles lightly, only to then roll around and try to get back to sleep. "No, Prue" says Piper but Prue ignores her. Piper then gets up, walks towards Prue's curtains and opens it up letting in the bright sunlight which bursts into the room.

"Piper!" shouts Prue frustrated and tired.

"Prue, we can see Phoebe and Andy today"

"Now?" she asks, taking back Piper.

"Of course…Now actually. Why? Don't you want to?" asks Piper curiously.

"Of course I do" says Prue and sits up. "I'll get changed"

"Good, and don't forget your breakfast" smiles Piper walking towards the door.

"Piper" says Prue stopping Piper near the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, you don't have to feel you have the need to be extra nice to me" says Prue and Piper lets out a nervous laughter.

"This isn't the reason I'm doing this Prue. You're my sister and I love you, and we have both had a rough day, so I decided to make you that"

"Well thank you, now go I need to change" smiles Prue and Piper exits, but before closing the door she looks at Prue.

"I love you" and closes the door behind her. Prue stares at the door emotionally for a few seconds and smiles.

"You too" and then looks at the note on the side table with her breakfast. _'I've lost whatever chance I had to finding out the truth' _she thinks with a sigh at the end, and gets up to get changed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the island in the middle of no where, Paige attempts to look into the jungle like place for Leo but comes out short. "Leo!" she shouts but gets no response. Curious and puzzled, she walks back into the jungle area, looking high and low. "Leo, are you here?" she asks but again gets no response. Just to the side of her she hears bushes rustling quickly and fast. Turning she watches the bushes collapse as if something was coming towards her. "Oh god" she says scared and goes to run, until seeing a man emerge from them.

"Get out of here!" yells the man, collapsing to the ground violently.

"Oh my god!" shouts Paige startled, and kneels down beside him and turning him on his back. "Hey I know you…you sat a few rows behind me"

"There is a person on this island, some psycho"

"Where? Who are you?" she asks.

"Stephen" he replies out of breath, quickly getting up.

"What happened to you? Why you so out of breath?" she asks, looking at his arms which are cut but not bleeding and he notices her stare.

"I got pulled in some bushes, don't worry about it" he tells her.

"Pulled?" she asks shocked.

"Listen, just get away from here, as far as possible before it's too late" he tells her rushed.

"Why, tell me what's going on, please, I want to know!" she tells him holding his arms.

"Some man is on this island, I forgot his name, and we have to get away"

"Was he the one that pulled you in the bushes?" asks Paige trying to make sense of what is going on but doesn't. Before he can answer, the sound of a twig cracking is heard not so far from them and they turn towards it.

"That's him! That's probably him! We have to go!" he yells worried and scared.

"Calm down, for the love of god and tell me what is going on here" she tells him, but the bushes are heard rustling and coming to them quick.

"Get out of here, quick!" he yells to her, "If you don't your die!" he tells her, Paige's eyes widening.

"But…"

"Go!" he yells at her, and Paige turns around and sprints, but just as Stephen goes to run he's tackled to the ground by some huge bulky person cloaked in black.

"No, get off of me!" shouts Stephen. The person on top of him, quickly grabs his mouth to shut him up. Paige keeps running for her life until tripping up on a thick tree branch on the floor.

"Ow!" she yelps holding her ankle in pain. Looking around, she pulls her self up but falls right back to the floor again because of her ankle. "Oh god…" she says worried and shaking. Just then, Stephen lets out a terrified and painful scream which makes her flinch. "Stephen! Oh god!" she says beginning to cry. Nothing is heard after that which worries Paige even more, to her right she hears the bushes and trees moving. Terrified, she turns her head and tries to pull her self away. Then to her left she hears something, and tries moving backwards but her speed is poor.

"I got you!" yells a voice running up to Paige from the left and picking her up. Picking her up over its shoulder, the person runs with Paige into some bushes and then behind a huge oak tree with a hole in it. The person then pulls Paige inside, and when looking at its face she widens her eyes.

"Leo!"

"Hey, what were you doing? You should have stayed at the beach" Leo tells her. His face is dirty, and he has a few cuts on his face and arms.

"What is going on? Please tell me, I'm so confused. A minute ago, you were with me, then you vanished. Then when looking for you, I met this guy Stephen who-,"

"Stephen?" interrupts Leo, and Paige nods her head.

"You heard of him?" she asks him.

"He was on the beach with me, before he vanished" says Leo.

"He says of this psycho on the beach, and for me to run. I do that, fall, and then I hear him scream, and it didn't sound too pleasant"

"I heard it too…I never thought it was him through" says Leo looking to the side.

"Mind filling in the blanks for me please, because I am all blanked up" just then they hear noises and Leo holds Paige's mouth and gets into a dark shadowed place in the hole. A figure is seen passing a few feet away, but luckily doesn't spot Paige and Leo and walks away. Leo slowly pulls his hand away.

"Who was that?" she whispers.

"Someone who doesn't want me here" he tells her.

"Why?" she asks, so much information to take in, so much needed to be answered.

"You ask too much you know that?" he tells her and she gives him a one shouldered 'I know' gesture while cocking her head. Leo smiles, until three strong figures appear, cloaked in black like before. Paige lets out a gasp of surprise, and Leo gets in front of her. "Who are you?" he asks them.

"They don't exactly look like the welcoming committee that's for sure" Paige tells him.

"We are here for you" the one on the end tells him, the strongest looking one from all three of them, the one who caught Stephen.

"Why?"

"Because of your problem" the voice replies, a male husky voice. Leo widens his eyes and shakes his head.

"No! I've finished with that, I don't do what I do anymore" he tells them.

"Do what?" asks Paige confused.

"That's not the truth is it Leo?" says the other person at the end, medium height and build, it was obviously a man, due to the deepness of the voice.

"How the hell do you know my name?" asks Leo.

"We know why you became a doctor, so you can do to them what you did to your self" says the man.

"That's not true! I became a doctor to help people!"

"Then why don't we believe you Leo?"

"Because you're stupid! I don't know who you are, or what you are but you better leave me alone now!"

"You going to hurt her I wonder?" asks the husky male voice, Leo stares at them in disbelief, Paige turns to Leo suspicious, playing back what Stephen had told her.

"No for god's sake!"

"Oh my god…you were the person Stephen spoke about…" she says shocked.

"No I'm not! I swear to god" he tells her. When looking at her, the strongest looking one grabs Leo and punches him hard in the face, causing Leo to hit into the tree and get knocked out.

"Oh my!" gasps Paige, "What is going on here?"

"You're safe now sweet heart, a rescue plane is on its way now" the deep male voice tells her.

"What are you going to do with him?" asks Paige slightly worried for Leo's safety. The strongest one grabs him and hurls him up over its shoulder.

"Nothing of your worry" says the man. The three of them then walk away through the bushes.

"No wait!" yells Paige but due to her foot she can't move, and watches the four of them disappear. Paige stands there, thinking to her self with concern on her face. "What did I do?" she asks her self.

**To be continued…**

Well there you have it, probably the best one so far :D What did you think? Now Leo's storyline was a HUGE step closer to finding out his secret. Who were those people? How did they know that stuff? What has happened to Stephen? What about poor Cole, as well as the sisters?

Any idea what Leo's secret is yet? What about that letter to? All you can do is wait, and pray that the secrets will be revealed in the coming chapters ;), so all reviews are welcome, comments and suggestions always needed. Thanks for reading, and hopefully chapter 9 will be up shortly.


	9. Visiting hours

**Pain, tears and lies**

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me. I am having the time of my life writing out this story, and I'm glad that so are you guys, it's good that it is keeping you guys hooked which is not like my stories lol. Well, as promised here is the brand new chapter. Don't forget to read **Comebacks** the amount of reviews I get for that, will now determine if you guys get a review…although that may not be the case.

**WARNING! There is a swear word in this chapter, so please beware and read at your own risk.**

Now, sit back, enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**Chapter 9:**_ Visiting hours_

"Prue, hurry up!" yells Piper from downstairs. She wears her white blouse, and blue jeans, with her black jacket over her blouse. Her black shoes shine from the sunlight pouring into the house, and she has her hair in a tidy pony tail. Piper is walking around in the foyer, anxiously waiting. _'What do I say to her? What will she look like? Oh god, will she even remember me?'_ thinks Piper worried.

"Alright, what's the rush?" comes Prue's voice, sounding a bit husky. Piper spins on her heels to face Prue who is standing on the bottom step. She has a black pair of jeans, a white laced belly top, and her hair is neatly tucked behind her ears. "Whoa, what's with the neat and tidy?" she asks eyeing her sisters clothing. Piper suspiciously frowns at her, and steps forward slowly.

"What's wrong with you Prue?"

"Nothing, why what do you think is up with me?"

"You're not your self, at all. It is as if you don't care about Phoebe, like nothing is wrong"

"Listen Piper, I am worried about Phoebe"

"And what about Andy aye? I mean, he must be in pain after saving you from that fall, and you act as if everything is ok"

"Piper, leave it" says Prue brushing her off, and walking towards the door but Piper steps in front of her stubbornly.

"No Prue, you tell me, you tell me right now!"

"You want to know Piper? You really want to know?"

"Yes I do" the tension between the sisters starts to build, and Prue looks away for a brief second before turning back to Piper, this time anger filling her face, a scene that Piper had never seen from her before.

"It's Andy, he is hiding something from me and-,"

"Prue stop it! Cole is a liar; you know that, he messes with peoples minds"

"No, it's not Cole, not this time anyway, for once. It's what Darryl said"

"Darryl?"

"Yes, last night, he said something about that he wouldn't know what having Andy as a partner was like"

"So?"

"Which means Piper, he hasn't been turning up at work. Do you understand?" asks Prue getting emotional.

"Might help if you actually said it" says Piper.

"He's seeing someone else!" shouts Prue storming past Piper, but she's not giving up and runs up to Prue who attempts to open the door, but Piper grabs it and slams it shut.

"Don't you dare walk out on me alright! Why do you think he's seeing someone else? What Darryl said means nothing"

"Piper it makes sense doesn't it. I mean first Cole does that little gesture, then this, I mean it joins up"

"Prue, you don't know that, it could be anything"

"Exactly Piper, you can't know it either. I love him, and I don't want to lose him, but something deep inside me is telling me that he's seeing someone else" Prue now begins to cry, Piper begins to break down herself and sympathises with her sister.

"If it's any consolation, Andy is a great, sweet and caring guy. He would never do anything like that. I see you two together, and I see true love, I know that you too are meant to be together. When he looks in your eyes, that's love. He would never cheat on you Prue, never" says Piper and Prue begins to cry, Piper quickly giving her a hug. "Right now, Andy needs you more then anything, and you have to be there for him ok?"

"What about Phoebe?" asks Prue sobbing.

"She has me for the time being, but we should get there quickly, visiting hours end soon"

"Piper…"

"Yeah?" asks Piper releasing the hug, and stroking Prue's hair away from her cheek and behind her ear.

"Thank you…You have helped me out so much, it means so much to me it really does"

"Hey, what are sisters for aye? I'm always here for you, so never forget that alright?" she smiles and they hug again.

"Ok then, I guess it's off to the hospital we go" says Prue laughing and Piper smiles. Prue opens the door until Piper backs away.

"Oh wait, my car keys, I left them in the kitchen. Wait for me at the car, I'll be with you in a second" she smiles and Prue smiles back and walks towards Piper's car. Piper happily skips over to the kitchen and searches for her keys and finds them on top of the fridge. "There you are my lovelies" she smiles. When turning around, she gets a nasty shock and gasps startled. In front of her, is a tall figure dressed in black, the face is covered with a black mask. "Who the hell are you?" without warning or hesitation, the person produces a frying pan from behind it, and hits Piper over the head with it, knocking her out which causes her to collapse onto the floor. The figure picks her up over its shoulder, and walks out the back way.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

The sun is beaming brightly and everybody is happy, gleefully going off to work. At San Francisco marmoreal, it's a whole different scenario, as patients are screaming with pain, many are crying from loss, while other casualties are wheeled throughout the building. On the 5th floor, of room 512 lays Andy peacefully in his bed, staring into space. A few seconds later, the nurse walks in with an 'Emma' name tag on her uniform pocket. She comes in with a clip board with papers on it, and a pen in her other hand and smiles at Cole. "Hello, how are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, still sore…allot sore actually" he says, trying to laugh and put light on the situation but holds his ribs in pain.

"Yes, I advice not to make any sudden movements. Dr Stretcher will be in to see you soon" she tells him and quietly leaves the room. Andy exhales frustrated, and looks to the ceiling when Dr Stretcher himself walks into the room with a clipboard and pen like the nurse.

"Hey doc, give it to me straight. How am I doing on the whole injury list?" asks Andy. _'Please don't make it be too bad…Please god'_

"Well, you have fractured your ribs, so we will need to keep you in here for a few days to run some tests if that's alright" replies the doctor, and Andy closes his eyes shut from the news.

'_Why me?'_

"Something wrong sir?"

"It's just that me and my girlfriend, are planning to get married within the next month, and…everything has just piled on" says Andy stressed.

"Well I'm sorry that such circumstances had to occur"

"You and me both" sighs Andy.

"I'll be back later, just try and get some rest" he tells him and exits the room. Andy turns to the window and looks outside it, before lying on his back slowly and gently, and closing his eyes to get some sleep.

**-o-o-**

Further down the hall at room 520, lies Phoebe with a bruise on her head. She lies down on her bed sleeping, but groans and turns in her sleep. Quickly opening her eyes, she finds her self in the middle of the jungle lying down. Groggily and confused, she stands up in her hospital gown and looks around her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asks, and something moves towards her through the bushes. "Who's there?"

"Me" comes the voice, and Cole pops out through the bushes. Phoebe smiles with relief, but when going to run towards him, she finds chains on her arms and legs, restricting her to run any further. Looking back at them, she turns to Cole puzzled.

"What the hell? Cole free me!" Cole just stands there smiling, "Free me!" she screams but he just laughs.

"Yeah, and then have you pestering me for years and days to come? I don't think so somehow"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Look in the mirror honey, and then smell the roses. You annoy me, why I ever proposed to you is beyond me. Why you actually think someone can love you is also a mystery in its own right"

"You don't mean that" she tells him heartbroken, beginning to cry.

"Don't I? You're sisters admit this too, they find you so annoying that as we speak Piper is packing your stuff, and kicking you out"

"No!" shouts Phoebe. Cole steps forward with venom in every step, hate in every gesture.

"Yes! You want to know why? Because no matter what you try to do, you will always disappoint people, like when you went to save your sister, you failed miserably, you fell down the stairs, and because of you Prue's dead"

"Prue?" asks Phoebe, floods of tears now coming down.

"Yes, she died because of you! You are nothing but a poor excuse as a human, you disgrace me!" shouts Cole stepping forward and slapping Phoebe hard across the face. Phoebe sobs loudly, sniffing and breathing hard. "But you already know that don't you, so why should I even be here, when someone else can tell you the real truth" says Cole quietly towards the end, and exits the way he came in.

"No! Come back Cole, please come back" cries Phoebe.

"Oh shut your crying you little brat!" yells a voice from behind her. Phoebe turns and widens her eyes with shock and emotion.

"Mum?" she asks in disbelief.

"You always were the spoilt one, the annoying one, the one who always wanted her own way, cried her way into daddy's heart and wallet"

"No that's not true, I love you"

"I wouldn't go that far. You made my life hell! You're the reason why I'm dead Phoebe; you're the reason for everything, including your father leaving" Phoebe has no words to respond to it, and cries helplessly. "Now it's time you pay!" shouts her mother, so much anger in her voice. Walking towards Phoebe, she pulls out a knife and drives it through Phoebe's stomach, blood immediately flowing from the wound. Phoebe gasps in with pain and agony, helplessly looking into her mothers eyes…

**-o-o-**

Down one level, and near the other two rooms, Cole lays in room 411 with a bandage around his head. He's wide awake and flicking through the TV channels boredly, and not at all paying attention. The door to his room opens, and a nurse walks in with 'Clair' on the nametag and Cole acknowledges her. "Cole Turner, you have a visitor" smiles the nurse and Cole lights up.

"Phoebe?" but to his dismay, in walks Aaron, the friend from before when he spoke to Phoebe on the phone. "Oh, it's you" he says depressed and the nurse exits. Aaron wears the same clothes he wore before.

"Nice to see you to man"

"I thought-,"

"I was Phoebe? Doesn't surprise me" he sighs and walks up to Cole. "So man, how's hospital life treating you?"

"What do you want?" asks Cole frustrated.

"To see my best friend of course" Cole, not believing a word raises his eyebrows at him. "No seriously, you know Mark? He's a few doors back, but I heard the doctors saying you were here so I decided to come and check up on you"

"Oh" says Cole beat.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention, and I crashed into something, I don't remember, it's all still a little hazy" says Cole shaking it off.

"Right well, I thought I'd check up on you anyway" smiles Aaron getting up. "We miss you"

"What?"

"Me, Jeremy, Stevie, we all miss you"

"That's nice for you, now could you go I'm getting a headache"

"Listen, you may not accept what you've gotten up to lately, but frankly you have done what you done, and there is no changing that" he says sternly with meaning and Cole just turns away from him. "When you're ready, you know where we are" he says and walks off. Cole turns to the door, grabs the vase by the side of his table and hurls it at the door with anger, which shatters into a million pieces.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the island of no where, Paige is still inside the huge tree, sitting on the floor going through everything that has just happened, worry all over her face as well as confusion. _'Did I do the right thing? I mean…what if Stephen was telling the truth? Leo was kind to me, and helped me earlier…Oh god what do I do? Please give me a sign' _thinks Paige desperately. She suddenly hears light footsteps coming her way, and then helicopters flying around in the sky. Paige stands up, and exits the tree to see men dressed in black exit the helicopters, one of which walks towards her.

"Hello mam, I'm here to rescue you and everyone on this island" comes the bold yet calm male voice.

"Where's Leo?" asks Paige bluntly.

"He's in our care now"

"Please, is he alright?" asks Paige.

"That is restricted information, now come with me and we will get you to safety"

"Who are you? How did you know where were stranded on an island? Also how the hell did you get here so fast?"

"You ask too much, you know that?"

"I've noticed, but I wont leave until you-," before Paige can throw her point across, she notices Stephen on the shoulder of one of the people, with a stab wound on his back, freshly bleeding. Paige's eyes widen with horror, and the person turns around to see what she's looking at. "Oh my god… It's you guys…Stephen warned me about you guys, not Leo" she says and attempts to step away despite her bad ankle.

"Look if you would please just-," he says reaching towards her. Acting on instinct, Paige grabs the man by the head and rams it into the tree, and then again successfully knocking him out…or killing him.

"Sorry about that, but this is business" On the beach, helicopters like before have arrived, and have let down ropes for the remaining survivors to grab hold of and fly them away. A few minutes later and back at the tree, Paige quickly pulls on the black helmet, to finish off the outfit worn by the man she had knocked out, who was now in his underwear. "Alright, I did allot of undercover work for my friend, lets see if that finally pays off" says Paige limping out from the tree and towards a group of the people.

"Ah, have you located any survivors?" asks one of them, this one a woman with a strong feminine voice, but in order to not get rumbled if that would happen, Paige just shakes her head. "Ok, now where you going off to? Back to New York with the survivors or with us with Hostile 26?" asks the woman.

'_What the hell? Oh god…Leo'_ realizes Paige, and quickly points at the woman and she nods her head.

"Great, well we should get moving" she says, and signals everyone to move forward. Paige quickly follows despite the limp, but right now she needed to save Leo or at least find out what was going on. The whole group, finally reach a large helicopter and pile in. Paige gets in and takes a seat which runs across the helicopter, and looks down at the end to notice a large cage containing Leo and Stephen.

'_Oh my god…'_ thinks Paige and the helicopter finally sets off. After a few seconds, Paige turns to the person next to her. "Excuse me" she asks in a mousy voice, "I'm new and call me dumb, but what are they doing in there?" she asks.

"Oh well, you see that man with the wound?" and Paige nods her head, while inside the helmet her eyes begin to water. "He's dead for nearly giving away information we told him not to"

"Information?" asks Paige.

"Well that other man, Leo, is the him we told that man about, but we heard him trying to tell another survivor, and that couldn't be allowed"

"So you killed him?" asks Paige shocked and angry as well as emotional.

"We had no other option, I'm sure you would have done the same correct?" and Paige just nods her head.

'_If I would have just left and not asked questions, Stephen would still be alive today…Oh god, please forgive me' _she thinks beginning to cry silently, luckily unheard from any of the other people inside of the helicopter. The hatch at the back of the helicopter opens up and so does the cage door thanks to a few of the people. "What are they doing?" asks Paige.

"Wow you really are new. They have to dump the body of course"

'_WHAT!' _thinks Paige outraged._ 'This is too much, who the hell are these people?'_ but Paige thought quickly, and realized not to ask such a question otherwise she would get found out.

"You ready?" asks one of the men, and Paige looks on helplessly.

"I'm sorry Stephen…I'll make sure these bastards pay" promises Paige, and the one next to her turns his head.

"What?"

"Oh, I said I hope that bastard pays" recovers Paige and the person nods his head. The people grab Stephen and hurl him off the helicopter, and watch him plummet into the freezing cold waters below. Paige turns her head, her tears becoming faster. Leo, while in the cage begins to come to and opens his eyes groggily and Paige turns back after the hatch closes again.

"Well look who decided to wake up" says one of the men, and Paige turns and notices Leo with a bruise on his head, and blood next to him.

"Where am I?" he asks scared.

"The question you should be asking, is where are you going" and he starts to laugh followed by everyone else.

'_I'd like to know the same thing…' _thinks Paige.

**To be continued…**

So what did you guys think? I now have a mini storyline, which will see Paige trying to rescue Leo, which will ultimately reveal to her his secret, but what kind of secret that involves all of this be? Also what about poor Stephen? Don't forget Cole and with Aaron back, still have any idea what his secret is yet? Poor Andy and of course Phoebe. Oh and Piper! What could they possibly want with Piper, and are they connected to the island people?

Please, your comments are welcome. Tell me what you enjoyed, what touched/moved you the most, what shocked you etc. They would help me out allot. Well now the story is becoming more action packed, and I hope you're enjoying it. Don't forget to review, they are always handy :-p and also **Comebacks! **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. :)


	10. Protection needed

**Pain, tears and lies**

Wow, um look guys I just have to say how much I love you. I've been doing this story for about 3 months now, and for the past 9 chapters you have stuck by me, and it means so much to me it really does. You guys have become a second family to me, and I seriously love you all. You're the best, and without you there would be no story, and did I mention that I love you guys and you're the best? Lol. Please, if you can spread the word on this story, because it's finally picking up.

Now, as promised for all you guys who I love so much ;) here is chapter 10…WOW…double figures! HIGH FIVE! **Everyone of you that replies, you must start it off with 'HIGH FIVE!' that way I know your interested lol.**

Ok, sit back and enjoy, don't forget to review also with the (read above) lol.

**Chapter 10:**_ Protection needed_

Prue waits by Piper's car as instructed tapping her foot bored on the ground, the wind gently blowing in the air which gives Prue goosebumps. She checks her watch and sighs; agitated she puts her weight on one leg. _'Typical Piper, always late for something' _"Come on Piper, we're gonna' be late!" she yells until hearing the back door porch slam shut.

"Go, go, go!" yells a male voice. Prue, curious, straightens her neck to see what it is and sees the man from before enter into the drive way with Piper on his shoulder. Prue's eyes widen in shock, but she automatically turns protective and fierce.

"Oh…Hey!" she yells, but before she could begin to run, a huge helicopter, black and shiny arrives from nowhere, the wings are so powerful it nearly knocks Prue over, that she has to grab Piper's car. A ladder from the helicopter drops for the man to grab hold of, but these wings wont stop Prue. "No!" she yells, and runs forward until two others jump down from the helicopter blocking her path.

"Stay back and you wont get hurt!" yells one of them.

"Not an option" replies Prue cocking her head, and lunges towards Piper and the man. The two men go to stop her with their arms, but Prue rolls underneath them and reaches the person with Piper as he grabs the ladder. Prue hits him in the back, and drags him off the ladder, the other two arriving quickly to stop her.

"We need to hurry…Quickly!" yells a woman from the helicopter. One of the people goes to grab Prue, but she ducks it and knees him in the stomach, she then turns and grabs a thick branch from near by and swings it across the other person's head, and luckily it was just wearing a mask, Prue, stretching out her clutched fist, smacks it across his face. The third one however has still got Piper, and reaches the ladder as it starts to rise up.

"Piper!" screams Prue, people from their houses exit to see what is going on. "Piper!" screeches Prue. Going to run forward, the man she kneed grabs her ankle falling her to the ground hard, and lands on her knees and hands. "Get off of me!" yells Prue with hatred and venom in her voice. The helicopter begins to rise up further, and Piper begins to come to.

"Wha- what?" she mumbles looking around confused, and notices Prue below her. "Prue?"

"Piper I'm coming…Wait!" yells Prue turning on her back, and forcefully kicking the person in the face, and then placing her feet on each shoulder, and then squeezing the neck and flipping him on his back. She rolls backwards, and grabs the other guy and punches him in the face before forcefully kicking him in the stomach stumbling him backwards and onto his other partner.

"Prue!" screams Piper from above. Prue turns and looks up, the helicopter no longer within her grasp, but it gradually moves towards Piper's car. Thinking fast, Prue runs and jumps onto her sister's car bonnet, as the helicopter flies over. Right now the person has pulled Piper inside, despite her struggling. "Prue!" she screams again.

"I'm coming!" yells Prue, and bends down, right as the other two charge towards her. She takes one quick glance at them, and then back to the helicopter. _'This is my only chance, please god make me grab it' _prays Prue.

"I don't think so!" yells the one on the left. Prue leaps into the air as high as she could, and stretches out her arms successfully grabbing hold of the ladder which is beginning to get pulled up. The helicopter now begins full power, flying across San Francisco, but Prue has no time to admire the view, and uses all her upper body force to pull her self up. Looking up she sees one of the people with a knife, and Prue's eyes widen in fear.

"You shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business" the person says, in a cocky tone, clearly a woman.

"When you kidnap my sister, it becomes my business" Prue remarks and tries to climb more, but the woman begins to cut the rope and with no force at all. Within seconds the first part rips off and Prue swings to the other side screaming, dangling and near to falling. "God, please don't do this!" begs Prue.

"Prue! No! Leave her alone!" screams Piper from inside, clear as to what is actually going on to her sister. The kidnapper grabs her mouth, but she bites his finger forcefully and he lets go of her in pain, which Piper takes as her opportunity and elbows her kidnapper in the face, which releases his full grip on her long enough for her to escape. "Hey bitch!" shouts Piper, grabbing the woman and shoving her off of the helicopter and into the water below.

"Oh god Piper, help me!" shouts Prue. Her kidnapper comes to and charges towards her, but Piper dodges him quickly.

"Prue, you will have to pull your self up, I'm not strong enough" yells Piper, but her kidnapper grabs her and pulls her to the back of the helicopter. "Prue! Hurry!" screams Piper, getting spun around and punched in the face knocking her to the ground. The helicopter flies over solid ground, with the road full of traffic.

"Piper, stay in there!" yells Prue forcing her way up and eventually grabbing onto the helicopter, when suddenly the kidnapper appears and Prue looks in fear.

"I don't think so" he growls at her, and forcefully kicks her in the face, which makes her lose her grip. Screaming, she plummets down and hits hard on a tall lorry denting the bonnet. Yelling with pain, the lorry, after the driver saw the event screeches to a stop, which rocks Prue about knocking her off it due to how close she was to the edge. Falling off, she hits the ground and painfully rolls down a hill, into a dark part of the woods, and she lays there unconscious…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the San Francisco marmoreal, Andy lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling, a tray of jelly and milk above his bed, but both were untouched. Andy has too much on his mind to be thinking about such things, Prue was playing over in his mind; he wanted to know if she's alright. _'Come on babe…hurry up' _he thinks, and waits for a few minutes when a nurse walks in, the same nurse from before.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" she asks peacefully.

"Well figuring I fractured my ribs, I'll take not very good for 200" says Andy sarcastically, the nurse gives him a smile and notices his tray and frowns.

"Why are you not eating? I do advise you to" she smiles but he shakes his head, and she sorts out his curtains. "Why not?" she asks him.

"Too much on my mind"

"More important to eat?"

"So much more" he replies.

"Ok, well it's there when you want it. Have you got anyone to visit you?" she asks and sorts out his sheets.

"Yeah, hopefully my fiancée" he says with a smile.

"Oh…Well it doesn't surprise me that someone like you would be taken" she says flirtatiously, "What's her name?" curiously asking.

"Prue"

"Halliwell?" she asks stunned.

"Yeah…You know her?"

"Um no…well kind of, we went to the same high school together"

"Really? Then you might know her sisters-,"

"Piper and Phoebe yeah, both were not exactly the most quiet talked about subject" she laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Phoebe the rebel and Piper the geek who always got teased on. Prue was the only one that seemed normal, she was the reason I wanted to become a nurse"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, when it came to helping out people, she was there, even to Phoebe and let's just say, they were not exactly the closest of people. She was always there for them, and it made me want to do the same, put away my differences you know?" she smiles.

"Yeah…Which is why I make such an effort, an effort for her to love me"

"Why do you say that? You think you're not good enough for her or something?" she asks, and Andy catches on to what he said and tries to recover but can't. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he brushes aside.

"What did you do?" she asks looking at him curiously and slightly concerned.

"Nothing" he repeats, but the tone in his voice means otherwise. "It's something I would rather forget" he tells her and she nods her head.

"Well, if you ever need to talk I'm here"

"Oh, what's your name?" he asks her, and he casually flashes her name tag as 'Emma' and Andy blushes, and she smiles and laughs. "Oh" he says, and she laughs some more and walks towards the door. "Wait, where you going?" he asks.

"I have other wards I need to get to, I came in here to check up on you and make sure everything was alright" she replies turning the door handle and opening it.

"Oh, it's just you're my first proper visitor, and it's nice to talk to someone"

"Aw, well I'm sure Prue will be here soon, so just wait, and turn on the television, it's dead quiet in here" she tells him walking out and closing the door behind her. Andy smiles, and turns to his jelly and begins to eat.

"Hurry up Prue"

**-o-o-o-**

In Cole's room, he sits there anxiously, worried and concerned. "Phoebe where are you? You're not the kind to be late…Oh god, maybe she doesn't know" he worries.

"I know, three accidents near enough the same time, its madness" says someone from outside his room. Cole turns to the door and listens hard, taking in everything, but the voices were kind of blurred.

"Who was it again?" asks a female.

"One woman and two men, one of which is in that room now" says the man, Cole's eyes widen fearing for the worse.

"Oh god…Phoebe"

"Oh wow, well I better go, you take care" says the female, and Cole's door opens and a bald Dr walks in with 'Dr Simmons' on his name tag, and he has a clip board with paper and pen. Walking in, he notices the glass on the floor and turns to Cole.

"What woman?" asks Cole abruptly.

"I think the question is, what happened here"

"Ignore that, what woman?" asks Cole, but the Dr dismisses it and turns outside.

"Um, could we have a cleaner for room 114 please? There is glass everywhere" he yells and walks into the room, cracking the shards of glass and closes the door.

"What woman!" shouts Cole, holding his head in pain.

"I would advise you to relax, you don't want another concussion"

"Concussion? What's with the bandage around the head?" he asks.

"Oh, well I really have no idea, but safe bet to keep it on just in case"

"Fine, now what woman?" he asks and the Dr looks at him puzzled, when a cleaner walks in and begins cleaning. "The woman you mentioned a moment ago to some woman"

"Oh, well that's personal information I can't tell another patient"

"Listen, she could be my fiancée and if she's injured I need to know" Cole tells him.

"Alright, her name is Phoebe, that's all I'm giving you"

"Halliwell?" asks Cole in disbelief.

"Yes…she the one?"

"Yes she is! What happened?" he asks worried and concerned.

"Well she fell down the stairs from what we found out, but it's not sure how or why. Right now she's sleeping, although we feel it maybe worse than that"

"Worse!"

"Yes, but I can't tell you any more information. I have to go, but I will be back" he says and walks out, Cole attempts to get up but falls straight back holding his head in pain.

"Get back! You tell me what's wrong with her, you tell me right now dammit!" he yells, but gets no reply and lies in his bed, tears forming in his eyes, shaking ready to fall at any moment.

**-o-o-o-**

Now it's in Phoebe's room, and she's still asleep in her bed. It goes back to her dream, as she gasps in with pain from the attack by her mother. She looks into her eyes, tears streaming down, but she doesn't cry verbally, the pain is too much. "Now die, it's my turn to finally kill you" grins her mother. Suddenly, Phoebe shoots up from her bed, gasping for air.

"Oh my god…" she says and starts to cry, holding her mouth from becoming so loud but it doesn't seem to stop coming. The door suddenly opens up, and Dr Williamson rushes into the room.

"Oh you're awake, we were worried so much"

"Why?" she asks now calming down.

"Well, we didn't think you would ever wake up, with the results we got back…We assumed you were in a coma" he tells her and Phoebe stares at him shocked.

"Well I'm ok" she tells him.

"That's the problem" he says seriously.

"What?"

"You're alive, and I'm afraid we can't have that, you have to die, it's what we planned, it's what Cole planned…well he actually paid us but you get the picture" he says stepping towards her. Trying to back away, she finds herself chained to the bed.

"No! Not again! Please god, get me out of here!" she screams. Williamson simply walks over to her, and covers her nose and mouth, cutting off her breathing. Phoebe grabs his hands to break him free, but he's too strong, and happily watches her struggle. Cole and Patty appear and laugh down at Phoebe, next comes Prue on the other side of her bed.

"Die! Die! Die!" she chants over and over again. Phoebe shakes her head, refusing to give up, so when having enough, Patty appears holding a dagger and drives it into Phoebe's stomach several times, blood goes everywhere, and Phoebe attempts to scream but it's impossible.

"Now die!" she tells her, and within seconds Phoebe closes her eyes. It now goes back to her room, and she's asleep on her bed, not moving, her heart beating slowly. Two doctors are in the room, Dr Williamson, and a female doctor, with 'Frankie' on her name tag.

"It's worse than we expected, it seems that from the results given from the x ray, that she may possibly be in a coma"

"Do her family know?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure they will within time, how it must feel to find something like that out"

"I know, I hope she pulls out"

"Me too…For her families sake" nods Dr Williamson. Phoebe stays unconscious, breathing… the only thing she can do, while also having such terrible dreams that haunt her sub-conscious.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Flashback!**

It's on the plane, which is now plummeting to the ground below, the people are screaming for their lives, the only thing they can do right now. Near smashing into the ground, Stephen who is holding on for dear life, leaps out from the back of the plane, and plummets to the ground below, slamming into allot of thick bushes. The plane smashes on the floor, sliding a few feet across the island, and many of the passengers fly out from the back and roll a few feet, many crash into the walls. Paige is one of them, and her back hits hard against the wall of the plane, and falling to the floor, but due to the rocking of the plane, rolls out of the back and hits the sandy beach below.

The teenager from before who found the bomb, flies through a part of the wall which gets ripped off, and lands in the sea knocked out. He faces the water, and slowly gets drifted away, in effect dying. Cheryl who was grabbing hold of Leo, fall through the floor of the plane, a part which gave way, and they smash into the ground below, while the plane stops a few feet away.

Cheryl, who was lucky enough to suffer no serious injury, searches Leo's pocket for the phone and throws it into the sea, before turning him on his back, and checking for a pulse, sighing with relief when she finds one. "Thank god, can't have you dying on me, not yet anyway" she says until she hears a whistle.

"Hey!" whispers a voice, and Cheryl turns around and sees an arm ushering her to come towards whatever it was, but was hidden with bushes and trees. Cheryl looks at Leo, before running over to the person. Seconds later, Leo slowly opens his eyes, shielding them from the sun… **End flashback **

Back in the helicopter, Paige continues to stare at Leo helplessly and guilty, she wished she could have done something more to save him, and somehow feels that he's innocent. "Let me out of here, please!" pleads Leo.

"Why don't you shut up?" asks one of the people. One person arrives behind him, with a metal pole, and a ball attached on top of it. Putting it inside the cage, it makes it touch Leo, which gives him a nasty shock, and Leo yells in pain. Everyone laughs, and Leo falls to the ground.

"Oh my god" gasps Paige, "Who are they?" says Paige and the person next to her, turns to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Um" thinks Paige, "I love to hear a man say what we are you know? It does something to me" she says seductively, trying to work out who these people are. It was lame, and probably not believable but it was all she could come up with. She wasn't that good under pressure, hence why she fails in drama.

"You do know flirting is not allowed correct?" he tells her.

"Yes well I'm new, I have to learn the rules properly"

"Well you should have already, there is a 3 year training course" he says confused at her.

"Well I know some high people, look could you please? I've been ever so lonely" she says distressed.

"Listen, stop playing games. You know what we are, we are a very large, and popular organisation, which deals with people like Leo"

"Right, and what do you enjoy about it?" continues to interview Paige.

"Well, being part of the special air service, it is very fulfilling" he says cheerfully.

'_Now we're getting somewhere, but is whatever Leo done that extreme?' _ponders Paige, and turns to Leo who gets zapped away. At the front of the plane, a small panel opens up and one of the passengers looks inside.

"Alright, we are close to our destination" he says and closes it again.

"Thank god, I've missed New York" says the person sitting next to her, and Paige turns to him shocked. "I live there you know, so anytime when I'm away, I miss it" he says.

'_New York? Wow…how cool…wait no! Get back to what we have to do' _she thinks. "Um excuse me, what's your name exactly?" and he turns to her.

"It's Dan…Dan Gordon…" and Paige nods her head.

**To be continued…**

And there you have it, another chapter bites the dust lol. What do you think about everything that has happened so far? Andy's secret has been explained further, so what do you think it could be? Now that Cole knows the truth about Phoebe, how do you think he will react from it, and what is really wrong with his head, or just a casual concussion? Don't forget Phoebe too, is she really in the coma? Is the fatal accident her in a coma and never coming out of it?

Don't forget Piper, what will happen to her, she's captured and Prue! What do you feel for that? Last but not least, you finally found out what happened to that teenager (who I'm sure you forgot about ;)) lol, and also what is with Cheryl? Who is she, any idea yet?

And the man Paige has been talking to is the one, the only, Dan Gordon! How did you feel about me putting in Dr Williamson also? Oh! And you now know what kind these people are, the SAS (Special air service), why would they be involved? What could Leo have done that's that extreme?

Please comment on the above, because this chapter ended with each character in a predicament, that I would love to know what you think about it, so again **please talk about each one – if you can. **How desperate are you for a next chapter? Well send in your reviews, and a next one will be up very soon. I have some great ideas for the SAS, it will get so much more intense and extreme, you just wait for it.

Spread the word on this story, this is only going to get better and better. Thanks again, and I'll hear from you guys soon.


	11. Operation invasion

**Pain, tears and lies**

**heather1021 **to your question, I won't update Comebacks until I get more reviews, I mean I had 5 reviews for chapter 1 & 2, and then as soon as I changed the name, I only receive 2 now, why do you think I'm asking people to read comebacks on here? I might have to shut down the fiction to be honest with you, if I've lost such a strong fan base. I mean 'True loves first kiss' was amazing, but it flopped as soon as I brought out the sequel.

Ok on with this story, thank you all so much for those awesome reviews, you lot are the best. And oh my god, I'm getting 8 reviews now :D That's so cool, I never thought this story would get that popular, so I thank you all for reviewing. They mean the world to me, I love you all :)

**WARNING: The first part contains adult themes, so beware!**

Um, also, excuse the poor descriptions for the first part, because I didn't know the right words to put down for the emotions.

Now as promised, here is a brand new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Sit back, and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 11:**_ Operation invasion_

At San Francisco marmoreal, Andy waits there, his tub full of the jelly is on its side empty, and the cup containing the milk was finished. The tray, which was on a revolver, was pushed to the side of his bed. Andy looks around and spots the remote controls, which he slowly picks up and points towards the TV. "Great, I've been confined to watching television" he moans and turns it on. On it is a kid's television programme, so Andy switches the channel and it pops up the news with a woman in the reporting room.

"It's casualty central in San Francisco" she says, and to the side of the screen appears footage of Prue and Andy on the roof, before they both collapse. "A man desperately tried to save what can only be known as his wife, from falling until the fatal accident happened"

"Where the hell was that camera? I saw nothing" says Andy confused. The next footage shows the car wreck, and Cole being pulled out the car.

"Then to top it off, a lawyer known as Cole Turner was involved in a deadly car accident, which cost the lives of one woman and her son"

"Oh my god…Cole…" It then shows Phoebe at the site with Andy getting pulled in the ambulances.

"Then, Phoebe Halliwell was next after falling down the stairs, it was rumoured that her older sister Piper pushed her down the stairs. When the police went to question her, she had mysteriously vanished. Prue Halliwell is the name of the woman from the roof, which makes the girls sisters, and the men are also rumoured to be connected. I'm Stacey Smith, with 10 news, I'll see you soon" she smiles and Andy frustrated, switches off the television.

"Pushed her down the stairs! That's ridiculous" shouts Andy when Emma soundly walks in.

"Hey I heard yelling, is everything alright?" she asks.

"I'm fine, just been watching the news, and false information has been passed around"

"Oh, well that's the news for you. How are you feeling?"

"Well after just one hour, I'm fine" he tells her smiling and she smiles back.

"Look Andy, I wasn't totally truthful to you earlier"

"What do you mean?" he asks her confused.

"I know what you did" his eyes widen with surprise and worry.

"What? I mean how?" he asks stunned.

"It's a long story, but since 9th grade, I've had these feelings about you…these urges that I couldn't get to go away" she says and locks the door, Andy stares at her uneasy. "Now, I promise you, if you fulfil my fantasy, then I wont reveal to Prue why you are so keen on wanting her to love you"

"I don't believe you" he tells her. Smiling, she bends down and whispers something in Andy's ear. Backing away she smiles, and Andy looks at her angry yet worried.

"Who told you?"

"No one…I was the one who saw…Remember?"

"That was you!" asks Andy stunned.

"Oh yes, and I have to say it shocked me at first, but then again, you were always the kind to shock people" Andy just looks at her seriously and emotionally pained, when she removes her hat and her long blond hair falls down to her shoulder blades. She then undoes her top, revealing a skinny black leather bra which combines to her knickers. Andy widens his eyes surprised.

'_Oh my god, she's serious' _he thinks. "What do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Oh, that's up to me" she says pulling out a blindfold. Andy doesn't know what to do, so much worry and confusion is filling his face, because if he doesn't do what Emma wants, then his secret will be revealed and Prue will know the truth. "What do you say aye mister?" she asks seductively. He looks up into her eyes, as she stares back at him, and he takes a deep breath near the verge of crying.

"I'll do it" he says emotionally, clearly not wanting to but it was the only thing he could do right now, he had to keep his secret a secret, because if Prue knows everything would end.

"Good…You made the right decision" she tells him, and ties the blind fold around his eyes. She bends down and gently kisses him on the lips, and Andy's face turns to disgust and tries to pull away, but he stays there knowing the cost. "It's ok…I'll make sure of it" she whispers, and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Make it quick" he tells her.

"Oh believe me, I take my time" she smiles…

'_Forgive me Prue'_

**-o-o-o-**

At Phoebe's ward, she continues to struggle deep inside. Her next dream or nightmare is her at the manor. She's sitting in the sitting room, pressed up against Cole cuddling him, and he cuddles her back, kissing her on the head. "I love you" she tells him, and he smiles at her.

"Not as much as I love you" he tells her and rubs her arms, and she snuggles up to him more.

"My sisters have said I made a bad choice to date you, but I know they're wrong, because we are perfect for each other" she smiles.

"Phoebe! Can I see you for a second?" yells Piper from the kitchen, and Phoebe sighs sulking.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be right here for you when you get back" he tells her and she sits up, and tenderly kisses him on the lips. Getting up, their hands stay clasped until Phoebe gently lets go and walks into the kitchen.

"What's up…Piper?" she asks looking around. When turning back to the doorway, Piper appears with a knife and drives it into her stomach. Phoebe gasps with pain, tears filling up her eyes due to the pain, and she looks at Piper.

"You know, why are you such a bitch aye?" she asks, and twists the knife inside Phoebe, pushing it in further. Phoebe gargles from the torture, blood begins dripping from her mouth and splashing against the floor. "How does this feel? Is it painful, because it should be, I dosed the knife with poison. Not sure if it would do anything, but I'm always one for trying new things"

"Cole!" shouts Phoebe, when Piper pulls the knife out, and Phoebe falls face first onto the floor, a puddle of blood quickly flowing around her and Piper evilly smirks down at her.

"Good night little sis, time for you to meet mother" she says. It then goes back to Phoebe's room, and Williamson is still there with the nurse who both look down at Phoebe.

"So where are her family?" asks the nurse.

"I seriously have no idea, I mean maybe they don't care?" replies Williamson, and the nurse shrugs her shoulders.

"We should leave her be, I think if her family were to come, then they should be coming soon, it's after 10 after all" says the nurse and Dr Williamson nods his head and walks out with her. Phoebe's eyes suddenly pinch together from her dreams, and she turns her head…

**-o-o-o-**

In Cole's room, he's had enough and moves his feet off the bed and stands up. Looking around, he makes sure no one can be heard and walks towards the door, but before he can grab it a nurse opens it. Cole, startled quickly hides behind the door, as the nurse walks in. Biting his lip, Cole quickly slides out as the nurse looks around for him. "There goes another one" she sighs. Cole runs down the corridor, until a male doctor about 20 walks out of a room. Cole hurriedly hides through a gap in the wall until he moves closer.

"Got 'cha" says Cole grabbing him, and knocking him out with his trusty fists. Tearing off his bandage, he gets unchanged and pulls off the doctors clothing, and looks at the name tag and tears it off, before casually walking out the gap and spots another doctor down the corridor coming up from the stairs. Cole runs over to him and smiles. "Hey, do you have any idea where Phoebe Halliwell is please?" he asks politely.

"Um, no, why?" asks the male doctor and Cole shakes his head.

"Nevermind, have a good day" he smiles and the doctor walks off. Sighing with frustration, he walks towards the elevator and presses the button, waiting for a few seconds he hears screams coming from the bottom of the stairs, and also the sound of glass shattering. Turning around shocked, the elevator opens and the SAS team come bursting out, knocking down Cole to the floor, and he hits his head again. "Ah!" yells Cole painfully.

"Sorry Dr!" yells one of them. They look around, and some more SAS team come running up the stairs.

"Alright, Cole Turner should be on this floor, Phoebe Halliwell, and Andy Trudeau, should be on the next one up" instructs one of them and they all nod their heads. Cole is helped up by one of the soldiers, while he holds his head.

"You alright Dr?" he asks and Cole nods his head, but he's clearly not.

"Let's go!" instructs another one, and they immediately begin searching the floor for Cole, while many run up the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"It's nothing for you to worry about sir, just go back to your work" he tells him. The soldiers run into Cole's room and notice the nurse making his bed.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea where Cole Turner is?" he asks, and when the nurse turns around, she almost falls over, getting startled and holds her heart.

"No, he was in this room, but when I went to check on him, he's vanished" she tells him leaving the room.

"Any idea where he could have gone?" he asks, until she spots him with that other solider, and her and Cole lock eyes.

"Yes…He's there!" she points out, and the soldier who helped up Cole turns to him.

"Crap" mutters Cole, and forcefully shoves him across the hallway into three others.

"Get him!" yells a soldier and Cole turns around and sprints down the stairs, until something hits him.

'_Crap…Phoebe!' _he remembers. When reaching the third floor, he spots the elevator and sprints to it, his head now beginning to pound heavily. Reaching it he hits the button forcefully, it however, is on the 8th floor and counting down. "Damn it!" shouts Cole, when a soldier spots him.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you!" he shouts and comes running towards him.

"Could fool me!" yells Cole, and when he gets close enough, falls to the floor and using his right foot, plants it into his stomach and throws him over him and onto the floor. A 'ding' sound is heard and the elevator opens, which Cole rolls into and presses the '5' button, when more soldiers arrive. "Close! Come on!" shouts Cole. Another soldier gets near Cole and attempts to grab him, so Cole thrusts his foot out and kicks the soldier across the floor and into the wall just when the doors close and he breaths a sigh of relief. "I'm coming Phoebe" he says, holding his head in pain.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Prue lays in the ditch, dirty and bruised, her face is stuffed to the ground, and her breathing is to a minimum. She's still knocked out, when the lorry driver appears at the top of the hill and looks down worried and concerned. He's bald, chubby, and wears the lorry driver attire. "Hello, are you alright?" he asks, but despite looking for the victim, he can't find Prue anywhere, due to the trees covering her. "Listen, I'm going to find help! Just stay there!" he yells and runs to his lorry. Opening the door, he grabs his mobile from the compartment, and dials 911.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the helicopter, Piper slowly starts to come too, and notices the soldier sitting down, until he turns to her. Piper shoots up, but finds that her hands are handcuffed, and firmly locked to the wall of the helicopter. "So you're awake" he says. Piper's right eye is black and blue, which she shortly after.

"Ow"

"Sorry about that, but it was from instinct" he tells her, and she worriedly looks around.

"Where's Prue?" she asks.

"Prue?"

"My sister, what did you do to her!"

"That was Prue? Oh no, I'm going to be in trouble. I was asked to get you and your sister, but we didn't spot her in the house, by the time we got near it"

"Cut the small chat, where is she? Where are you taking me, and who the hell are you?"

"I promise you, I'm not here to hurt you, but due to Leo-,"

"Leo? What have you done to him?" she asks.

"We have captured him, don't you worry. But due to what he has done, and possibly still doing, we want to see if he has harmed you and your family"

"Are you mad? He is totally the opposite, how dare you even think he would be like that. He is the most caring man I know; now please tell me where my sister is"

"I might have killed her" he replies.

"WHAT!" screams Piper.

"Listen, you need to calm down, and everything will be revealed when we land"

"You killed my sister? You son of a bitch!" she yells and attempts to kick him but can't exactly reach him.

"Fine, you give me no other choice" he says and gets up, pulling out a needle, Piper's eyes widen with fear.

"What's that? What does it do?" she asks, but he doesn't reply and grabs her arm, and sticks it in, Piper whimpering with pain. "No!" she says painfully and sleepy, her eyes begin to blink and drop. "What did you do?" she asks, falling to the floor and lying down.

"It's for your own good" he tells her, before sitting down and taking a deep breath. "Just for the record…I believe you…" he says slowly and emotionally.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the other helicopter, Paige remains looking at everyone carefully, Leo is in pain and worn out on the floor. Paige turns to him, and he looks at her, and she gives him a small wave. Leo looks at her confused, and she bends down and holds her ankle, and Leo's eyes widen with surprise. "Paige?" he gasps.

"Shut it!" yells one of the soldiers, zapping him again, and he falls roughly on the ground. The helicopter begins to slowly down, and people start to move about.

"Finally here" says Dan happily, and Paige turns to him and nods. "As soon as this is done, I can see my family. Haven't seen them in over 4 weeks, Jenny will be happier to see me" he says.

"That's great, it really is" she says. The small hatch opens up again, and the pilot looks into the area.

"Destination New York arrived" he smiles and closes it again. Four soldiers stand up and approach Leo's cage, lifting it into the air. Paige pays close attention, when another soldier opens the door, waiting for the helicopter to land. Once landing on the huge 'H' they begin to pile off, including Paige, while Leo is taken out through the back. Outside the helicopter, they are on top of a building, with blue flood lights hitting every nook and cranny. Even more soldiers are there to watch them land, and Paige steps out looking around the area.

"Now what?" she asks turning to Dan, who is next to exit.

"Stop playing games, it's getting old" he says and picks up his pace to follow Leo and the others. Paige runs to keep up herself, but keeps her eyes firmly on Leo, who is looking weak and in pain.

"Oh Leo" she says emotionally. "I'm going to save you and get you out of here" she promises. Leo is then taken into the far door, where Paige and that lot enter into a long corridor with several doors on each side. Paige keeps up right behind Dan, when Leo is taken to the end door, and a security guard blocks their path. The others enter the next room nearer it, which links to the room Leo was taken to, but between them is a window, which on the other end looks like an ordinary mirror.

"Please let me go" begs Leo, getting dropped down onto the floor.

"Now listen Leo, we are giving you the opportunity to tell us what you are, and why you are still doing it" says one of the soldiers.

"I'm not! I don't do it anymore I swear to you, please believe me" begs Leo beginning to cry.

"Why don't I believe you?" comes a female voice from one of the soldiers. Leo slowly looks up, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait a minute…"

"Silence!" yells a male soldier kicking the cage. The female soldier bends down so she's at eye level with Leo.

"All we need is the truth, because frankly we will get it from you either way, and we may even have to include your wife"

"No! Leave her alone!" he yells, until getting zapped once more and falls to the ground.

"We can stay here all night if we have to, and believe it or not, we have family to get to, but if you continue this we will hurt you more and more, and then your family, and if you think we wont, you are mistaken" she tells him. "Now will you tell us?"

"I'll tell you, when you tell me who you guys are" he says. The soldier with the tazer goes to zap him again, but she holds her hands up.

"No! He deserves to know" she says and he pulls it away. "Heard of the SAS?" she asks and Leo painfully nods his head, afraid encase he gets zapped again. "Good, well that would be us, and I know what you must be going through. To admit your past and present is difficult, I mean we all have secrets, but yours is deadly that could risk the lives of many innocents"

"I know that, I agree but I'm not-,"

"Don't make Drake zap you again, because he will be getting a stronger voltage one believe me" she tells him and Leo shuts up. "In order for you to come clean, I need to be honest with you" she says and he nods his head. Grabbing for her helmet, she unclips it from both ends and slowly takes it off. Leo's eyes widen with shock and horror, when the person standing in front of him is none other….then **Cheryl!**

**To be continued…**

So, what do you think huh! Were you shocked? You now all know who Cheryl really is, she was with the SAS all along! I shocked my self when I came up with the plot :p lol. How extreme do you think it's getting, now that the SAS are after Cole, Andy and Phoebe? What was with that soldier on the helicopter when he said he believes Piper? Who could he possibly be?

Not only that but what is with Emma? Does she really know his secret, or just saying that so she can get him in bed, which she is doing now. What must Andy's secret be, if he's willing to allow such actions to take place so Prue doesn't know the truth? So many questions I'm sure you guys are in need of knowing, and hell, even I am desperate to tell you, but that wont be for a while. Leo's secret is closer than you realize on being revealed…unless I feel evil and drag it on further ;) lol.

So your thoughts and comments are welcome, please tell me what you feel, and a new chapter should be up before you know it :)

**Sorry for any mistakes, I've had no time to proof read it.**


	12. It's all about the mission

**Pain, tears and lies**

All those reviews are stunning, thanks so much for them, if it wasn't for you, there wouldn't be a story, and because how this non supernatural is so popular, I am thinking about creating a brand new one, which should just as good. I'm also bringing out another one, but it is supernatural, but will be filled with tragedy and emotion. So look out for them in the coming weeks. :)

**WARNING! Again, there are some adult themes coming up in Andy's part. So please beware, and understand the warning.**

Here is a brand new chapter, they keep getting bigger and bigger, and I'm so syked:D lol. Please sit back and enjoy, and never forget about reviewing, lol. Here it is!

**Chapter 12:**_ It's all about the mission_

In Phoebe's ward, she moves her head again, arching her back, pain filling her face. "No!" she gasps. Her latest dream finds her in her bedroom, sleeping quietly. The door opens with a loud creek, which wakes her up. Looking up, she finds Prue walk in with a tray full of breakfast.

"Hey honey" smiles Prue.

"Hey Prue" beams Phoebe rubbing her eyes. When Prue lowers the tray, she throws it all over Phoebe, who jumps out of her bed startled and shocked. "What the hell is the matter with you!" she yells angrily.

"Matter with me? Oh honey, nothing's the matter with me. What's the matter with you?" asks Prue. Phoebe stares at her confused, until gasping with pain, and turning her head she finds her mother behind her digging in a knife. Looking down, she notices blood dripping from the wound, and Patty digs it in further, blood exiting from Phoebe's mouth. Cole and then Piper arrive, laughing at Phoebe.

"Now that's what I call entertainment" laughs Piper, who begins kissing Cole.

"No!" gasps Phoebe, falling to the floor. Cole walks around and tilts back Phoebe's head by the hair and snarls at her, breathing onto her heavily.

"Hey, how you doing? Does it hurt? It should ya know, but frankly it's taking way too long" he tells her grabbing her by the neck and twisting it graphically. Phoebe's neck could be heard snapping, and when letting her go her head collapses on the floor. Back in the ward, the door is kicked open and the soldiers from before burst through.

**-o-o-o-**

"Hurry up!" rushes Cole thumping his foot on the floor, his head beginning to pound it self. Holding it with agony, the 'ding' sounds and he looks up, holding out his fists when the doors open expecting to see soldiers but it's clear, and surprisingly quiet, which only worries him more. "This ain't right" he says and when stepping out cautiously, his feeling was proven correct when two soldiers emerge from either side and grab him by the arms.

"Don't make this any harder!" yells the one on the right. Ignoring them, Cole continues to struggle for his life, when other soldiers dart off towards Phoebe's room and kick down the door. Looking through it, he notices Phoebe and his eyes widen with fear and worry.

"No!" yells Cole, when another soldier approaches him with a needle. "Oh, I don't think so" he tells him, and using the other two for balance, plants his feet on the soldier, runs up him and forcefully uppercuts him with his feet, and goes upside down landing on the floor, his head bursting with pain, but he ignores it for now, and with the other two distracted, he manages to pull them and connect them on each other, before throwing them on the other soldier.

"He's fighting back!" shouts another, and Cole holds his head, but when looking at Phoebe, a needle from the soldier is nearing her. A group of soldiers run to him, but he simple rolls out the way and emerges into Phoebe's room, grabbing the soldier by the arms, whipping back his wrist and hears it crack, he drops the needle painfully.

"Ah!" he yells, and Cole quickly turns him so his back faces the door, and forcefully kicks him so he flies into the hallway and crashes into the others. Quickly, he shuts the door and locks it, whilst gathering up side cupboards and other things, to barricade the door.

"No" moans Phoebe turning in her bed, and Cole turns as the soldiers begin trying to break down the door.

"Oh Phoebe" he says emotional, and runs towards her shaking her. "Phoebe wake up, please" he tells her, the things beginning to budge away from the door. "Come on baby! For me" he begs, with a few more shakes, Phoebe shoots up from her bed, gasping extremely, trying to catch her breath, tears begin to stream from her eyes. "It's ok, I've got you" he tells her and hugs her.

"No! Get away from me!" she screams, fearfully moving away from him.

"What?" asks Cole shocked, and she slaps him across the face.

"No! I won't have you kill me, no!" she screams, tears falling down her eyes like two giant waterfalls.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Help me!" she screams, "Help me!"

"Phoebe it's me, it's Cole, you're not dreaming anymore, I swear to you, I'm here for you" he tells her, but Phoebe doesn't listen and leaps off her bed.

"Stay away from me!" she shouts at him, and Cole doesn't know what to do, as he waits there.

"Please believe me, I'm here to rescue you, baby listen to me, these people are here to kidnap us, I came to rescue you. I was getting treated, but I came to save you" he pleads to her.

"I don't believe you" she cries, and when trying to run to the door, Cole blocks her path.

"Let us in Cole! You do not want to fight us, we are here to get you and Phoebe! You need to come with us!" yells a soldier from behind the door. Phoebe stares at it, and back at Cole.

"You see, they want to hurt us, not me, please come with me"

"Your stab me" she weeps, but Cole shakes his head and puts his hands out to his side.

"I love you so much, I would never do anything like that. Whatever happened, you dreamt it, it wasn't real, baby please believe me before they get us" says Cole and they continue hitting the door, which begins to open up. Phoebe slowly nods her head, and Cole nods his. "Good, now we have to get out of here" he tells her but when looking at the window, it's locked. Sighing with anger, he tries to open it.

"Maybe this will help?" comes Phoebe's voice, and when he turns around she has a chair in hand. Smiling, she hands it to him, and with that he forcefully throws it at the window, smashing it to pieces. "Any idea how we escape?"

"Not a clue" he tells her, and gets rid of the small pieces of glass sticking out. Looking down, he finds how high they are, until coming up with a plan. Running to the bed, he tears off the sheet and duvet and ties the two ends together.

"You out of your mind?" she asks him shocked.

"You got a better plan?" and she shakes her head.

"We're coming!" they yell from behind the door.

"Hurry up" says Cole, throwing the rope out the window, and tying it up. "You first" he tells her but Phoebe seems reluctant. "Now!" he shouts at her, and she quickly runs to it, and out the window, flashbacks of Prue entering her mind. Shaking it off, she begins climbing down shortly followed by Cole. After a few minutes, the door is finally barged in, but Phoebe and Cole had finally reached the bottom, and have now sprinted to get away.

"Damn it!" yells a soldier. "Have we got the other one?"

"Yes" replies a soldier and he nods his head.

**-o-o-o-**

Emma is still on top of Andy, making sure she doesn't harm his stomach. Gently kissing his neck, she runs her hands around his chest. Andy has his eyes closed shut, not wanting to open them, when the racket from outside begins to rage through the hospital, and Emma turns her head to it but shakes it off and gets back to what she was doing. "I know you're enjoying this" she tells him.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling" he tells her.

"Oh, don't I?" she asks reaching towards his groan.

"Don't" he whispers, begging her but she just laughs gently.

"You want it, so just be quiet and everything will run smoothly" she promises him, and starts back up on his chest, avoiding his damaged ribcage. The door is attempted to be open, but the lock prevented this, causing Emma to stop and turn to it. "Oh god" she worries.

"This is the SAS! Let us in!" one of them yell.

"The who?" asks Emma leaping off of him.

"Thank god" sighs Andy relieved.

"Um…" says Emma grabbing her uniform and putting it on.

"We will give you to the count of three!" they yell, but Andy wont have her get away with this, and painfully rolls to his side and grabs her by the arms, making sure she can't get changed.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"One! Two! Three!" they yell, and with that the door is forcefully kicked open, just as Emma breaks free, and the door and her connect hard, which flies her across the room, knocking her out. Andy looks up at the people pouring into the room, and lies back on the bed painfully.

"Oh god" he gasps, and a soldier looks down at him.

"Seems serious, don't worry sir, we can sort that out, but right now we need you to come with us"

"Why?"

"We will tell you within time, but we promise we won't harm you" he says and Andy nods his head, eventually getting lifted up by some men, and placed on a stretcher outside. Just then, a smaller soldier sprints into the room.

"Sir, Prue Halliwell is downstairs!"

"Prue?" asks Andy looking around.

"Great, get her, we might have ourselves the full set" he says and the soldier nods his head.

"Please don't hurt her!" begs Andy.

"I promised you we won't" replies the soldier.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the dirt, the gutter that Prue had rolled into, she begins to come to, lifting her head up slightly and opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but it began to come back to normal. "Wha- where am I?" she asks.

"Mam, the ambulance are on their way!" yells the man from before. The pain on her back begins to throb, and she clasps onto it suddenly.

"Ow" she moans painfully. "Oh no…Piper" she worries, but when trying to lift her self up she falls straight back down holding onto her back. "First Phoebe, Andy and now me. Wow, what a day for the Halliwell's" sighs Prue.

**TIMELAPSE **Laying there for four minutes, she starts to hear ambulance sirens close by. She sighs with relief, and smiles slightly. "Finally" she says, and they stop up on the hill, quickly pouring out.

"Hello, can you hear us down there?" yells one of them, while a few others pull away the man.

"Barely!" she yells back.

"Ok, we're coming to rescue you, don't panic!" they tell her, and tie a rope to the metal railing which runs along the road, and a paramedic begins climbing down that to reach Prue.

"Hurry" she tells them, agony in her voice.

"Almost there" he tells her, and eventually reaches the bottom. "I'm here! Slide it now!" he yells to the others, and the stretcher is wheeled down the hill, which the paramedic catches and lifts it onto the ground. "Hello there, my name's Jake, and can you tell me what happened?"

"I was trying to save my-," she stops herself, "Self of my fear of heights so I flew on a helicopter, and when taking the view, I slipped and fell" she lied covering herself. She didn't want whatever happened to get out, until she was sure what was going on. If anything, she could trust Darryl to investigate without it getting out of hand.

"Well it's a mystery how you survived such a fall" he tells her stunned, when more paramedics begin climbing down.

"I hit something on my way down, and that was the last thing I remember" she tells him. Nodding his head, the others arrive and crowd around Prue.

"Alright, we are going to try and make sure you're alright, before attempting to bring you back to hospital" says Jake, and Prue nods her head.

"Thank you" she smiles pleased.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Look, I need to get out of here, you have to free me!" pleads Piper but the soldier shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he tells her, and she sneers at him pissed off.

"Listen to me, you have to! I have a sister I need to see, she's hurt, she needs me!" says Piper.

"Prue?"

"Phoebe…and Prue" she replies sternly.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no"

"Damn it!" she yells and kicks the wall. A thought quickly appears in her head, and she turns to the soldier. "Listen, I hate to be a nag, but I have this extremely annoying itch irritating me, mind scratching it for me?" she asks.

"You what?"

"Well I will nag and nag and nag until it goes. I hate these, mind doing this one little thing? Mind having a heart for one moment?"

"Fine, where is it?" he asks approaching her.

"Its right, here" she tells him, and with her free legs kicks him in the groan, forcing him to his knees.

"You bitch!" he groans. Smiling, she kicks her shoe off and with her toes, picks up his keys attached to his belt, and with her left leg, forcefully pushes it into his face, knocking him to the floor. The keys firmly in place, she attempts to reach them with her mouth but can't, just when the soldier gets up and prepares to hit her but stops himself.

"I dare you!" she tells him, but he pulls his arm down and grabs the keys. "Damn you, go to hell!" she says and spits on his helmet. He slowly moves the keys into the lock, which holds Piper in place. "What you doing?" she asks him curiously and confused. He unlocks her, and steps away freeing Piper who stares at him confused. Reaching for the clips from his helmet, he unclips them and pulls off his helmet. Piper's eyes widen with shock, and she stares at the man with disbelief. "Jeremy?" is all she manages to say.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cheryl is in a large room, its dark, but on a large table in the middle of the room, lamps are set across it giving the only light source to the whole area. Filled along it, are a bunch of ordinary people, which also include Jeremy, Dan and Cheryl. At the end, is an old looking man, with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a suit. "Now, this mission can be rather dangerous, because who knows if Leo is still doing what he's doing" he tells them.

"But can something like this, be that bad?" asks Cheryl.

"Yes it can, the numerous reports of the patients at the hospital all lead to Leo, and if he has done it to them, he would surly have done it to his family and friends"

"Right, so you expect us to arrive out of the blue and kidnap him?" asks a soldier with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"No, we've managed to send out a lie that Leo is needed in London. That way he can be away from everyone, who we will then know is safe. After that, the people assigned on the plane will do their job"

"Me right?" asks Cheryl and the man nods his head.

"Yes, you will have to somehow gain his trust, so you can try and fish any information out from him. We need him to admit about his secret" he says.

"And if he doesn't?" asks another one.

"If he doesn't, then we will go for plan B. Don't worry about it, we have it under control. Now we better hurry and get ready" he tells them and everyone begins to clear off, Cheryl and a few others walking away. While he watches the last ones leave, he turns his head. "Alright" he says, and out through a door a man walks towards him – the bomber! "Ah Paul, now you know what to do right?" and he nods his head.

"Yes" he smiles.

"Just make sure you're not near Leo and Cheryl, I want the others dead. I can't have my people knowing my true nature you hear me? Whatever you do, try to avoid Leo and Cheryl at all costs. Understood?" he asks.

"Sure, but I'm still confused what this has to do with anything" says Paul.

"Look, I need this to happen, I need people to assume Leo is dead. He's well known around San Francisco, and if they think he's dead, he will get fired, need I go on? It's a perfect idea, it's what has to be done, for the greater good" and Paul nods his head.

"But I'll die too"

"Listen, what do you really have to live for aye? I came to you for a reason. Now you ready?"

"What about any survivors?"

"I'll sort that out, right after the explosion, just signal to me and I'll send my squad down. Now hurry along, I don't have all day" and Paul nods his head, exiting the same way he came in…

**To be continued…**

So, what did you think? You now know the real reason behind the bombing of the plane, it was the SAS's leader all along, he sent Paul to set the bomb off and kill those many innocents. What are your thoughts on that?

Phoebe's awake, but is her nightmare just beginning? Will Cole and Phoebe actually ever escape, and were the SAS's true intentions really true?

On with Piper, is she certain with what she saw, was it really Jeremy in that helicopter? Is that why he said he thinks Leo is innocent, because he knows Piper? Your thoughts and comments are what matters, so please review them, and a new chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	13. Leo secret Rumbled?

**Pain, tears and lies**

**Versatilecutie **honey…it was in Phoebe's dream, it was stated clearly, lol.

**Dutchygirl **I love you to bits. You are so descriptive in your reviews, which is what I want, what I do these stories for to know you are actually enjoying this and paying attention. **HINT HINT **to the rest of you ;)

Well, on goes the next chapter and I dropped from 8 to 5…Please don't make this recurring, because it means I'm doing something wrong, which is always a horrible thought. If it's because you're frustrated at me for not revealing the guys secrets then it's, no offence, too bad. I want to get in the Sub main storyline before revealing the next parts which will progress the story into the climax when someone will be put in a life or death situation.

Anyway, here is chapter 13, which I never thought I'd get up to. Hopefully I'll get to 20, and then some. There is nothing more to say, than sit back and enjoy, whilst not forgetting to review.

**Chapter 13: **Leo's secret…Rumbled?

"Where are we going?" asks Phoebe out of breath. Cole has her by the hand, running as fast as they can down the not so busy streets of San Francisco.

"Away, far" he tells her but she trips up and due to the running, is dragged along the floor for a short moment. Cole quickly stops as she lays there, holding her knees, but luckily the fabric on her hospital gown took most of it, which is now torn and tatty in the knee area. Her feet were also in pretty bad shape; dirty, and some dents in them. "Oh god…I forgot you had no shoes. Forgive me" he tells her and lifts her up into his arms. A bump is beginning to form on her head, as well as Cole's, bruises also showing.

"What happened to your head?" she asks, and Cole laughs.

"I could ask you the same question" they both smile, looking into each others eyes. For a brief moment, they were saying hello again after being a part for a while, until the sound of people running and shouting, they both turn towards the direction. "That's them, we, I rather should go" he tells her and sprints off down the street, the soldiers beginning to follow pursuit.

"They can't be too far, but we might have to spread out!" yells one of them.

"There are only a few places they would run to. I'm picking the manor belonging to the sisters first" replies another and they continue running.

"Speed up, I hear them closer!" shouts Phoebe, Cole becoming out of breath. He strains his face, his head pounding hard.

"It's ok, you can regain your breath soon"

"No, it's my head. It has been hurting pretty bad after my car accident"

"Car accident!" she responds shocked.

"Long story"

"Give me the cliff notes version"

"Now is not a good time, Phoebe!" shouts Cole finally approaching the manor, but the SAS team are hot on their heels and Phoebe stares at them. Her eyes widen when they run next to each other in groups of 3's and pull out a bazooka type weapon.

"Oh my god…Cole watch out!" screams Phoebe. Cole spins around, and the team stop, and fire the weapon when a giant red net fires out.

"Run!" yells Cole, and throws Phoebe onto a large area of soft grass. Phoebe lands heavily, just as Cole is bombarded with the net. Phoebe watches helplessly, but gets up and runs towards the manor to find the door open. She narrows her eyebrows concerned, but runs in.

"Guys it's me! Hello?" she asks turning around and slamming the door shut and then locking it. "What a day" she sighs and looks around but gets no response. She runs into the kitchen and finds the back door wide open, and Piper's car keys on the floor. "Oh god…" she gasps kneeling down and picking them up, when she hears the team arrive near the back door. "That's all I need" she says looking around in desperation. Quickly, she runs under the table and pulls the chairs in close, as the team run into the room.

"She could be anywhere, proceed with caution" Phoebe finds a rolling pin, along with a knife on the counter tops and as soon as the team move out from the kitchen, Phoebe carefully removes the chairs and grabs the rolling pin and knife. Creeping out she bumps into one of the soldiers.

"Whoops" she gasps, and forcefully smashes the rolling pin against the person's helmet, cracking it. Phoebe then shoves him into the kitchen, and then runs to Piper's car.

"That's her, get her!" yells the soldiers in the distance who now have Cole handcuffed. People from their homes peering out to watch the actions unfold. Looking on Piper's bonnet, she notices a dent but thinks nothing of it and quickly gets in the car and puts the keys in the hole and starts it up.

"That's it, come on!" says Phoebe, the soldiers quickly running to her. One soldier now remains holding Cole and Phoebe nods her head at him. He nods back, and she starts up the car, driving towards the soldiers who dive out the way. Immediately, Cole elbows the soldier, and grabs the keys just as Phoebe arrives and hits into him hard. "Get in!" she shouts opening the door.

"Thanks babe" he smiles and Phoebe smiles back. Cole leaps in, and Phoebe slams the door shut. She turns around and notices the other soldiers running up to the car from behind, so she simply reverses the car and they slam right into it falling across the floor. Phoebe smiles, and notices the other soldier get up. Driving off, she turns to Cole.

"What the hell is going on Cole? Prue and Piper are no where to be seen. Piper's keys were on the floor, both doors were open…Cole I'm scared" she tells him. With her spare hand she unlocks the handcuffs from Cole's wrists and he nods his head.

"I know, but they are after Andy to, he's at the hospital. We have to save him"

"You have a plan at all?"

"Not really" replies Cole sheepishly.

"Great…Just great" she sighs.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Prue is made secure on the stretcher, holding her down with the straps. "You alright miss?" asks Jake.

"Call me Prue" she smiles and he smiles back. The paramedics, lifting her up and placing her on the hill. Two thick ropes are thrown down with large knots in them going down. "What you doing?" she asks worried.

"There is no need to worry, I promise you" he tells her and she smiles trusting him. The paramedics grab hold of the rope, while others hold the stretcher, which is slowly pulled up, the paramedics making sure she's fine. After a few minutes, Prue is pulled up to safety.

"Thank you all" she grins.

"It's no worries at all" smiles Jake, and the driver approaches her. "If it wasn't for this man here, you may of not been found as quick" Prue turns to the driver and gives him a thankful smile.

"Thank you" she says and he nods his head.

"Look after your self alright?" he asks her and Prue laughs.

"Promise. Take care, and thank you again" Prue is then wheeled into the ambulance, the doors closing sharply behind her.

"Thank you for your help" says Jake, and taps the driver on the shoulder.

"My pleasure" he says and gets into his vehicle, quickly driving off, just as the other paramedics get inside the van and drive off themselves. While inside, Piper comes into her head.

"Oh no…Piper!"

"Piper?" asks Jake.

"My sister…She…" Prue thinks clearly, if she should really talk about such an incident. "Thinks she might be pregnant" says Prue covering herself. "I need to be there for her, being her sister and all"

"I understand. I'm sure she will visit you when she finds out where you are" assures Jake but Prue looks to the side upset.

'_You have no idea'_ she thinks fearfully.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What's this all about? I know you said later, but I like to ask questions" says Andy getting wheeled into the lift by three soldiers.

"We're sorry, we can't exactly give away such information. Everything will become clear soon" replies a soldier. A 'ding' sounds and the lift doors open, and when getting wheeled out, Prue is getting wheeled into the hospital as well and Andy looks up to see.

"Prue!" he shouts and Prue turns to see Andy with soldiers all around her. Jake, and the other paramedics stare in shock.

"What the hell?" questions Jake.

"Andy, what's going on? Are you alright…Is that lipstick?" asks Prue stunned noticing his neck and lips.

"Oh…Um…"

"We got her" comes a soldier going towards Prue.

"I think not" says Jake stepping in front of Prue protectively.

"Jake no!" shouts the receptionist behind the counter, obviously aware of this whole situation.

"Don't worry sir, we are not going to hurt her, we promise you" assures the soldier but Jake doesn't budge, when more of the team arrive, including the paramedics.

"What do you want with her?" asks Jake sternly.

"Andy, you will tell me where that lipstick came from now!" shouts Prue forgetting everything around her. Just then she hears a car screech from outside and Prue turns to see Piper's car pull up. Her eyes widen with shock and hope. "Piper?" she asks.

"I can't say, it's confidential" says the soldier reaching for Prue but Jake hits his arm out the way and knees him in the stomach.

"Oh my" gasps Andy shocked, and the SAS and then the paramedics immense into a huge fight, Prue gets pushed and spins across the ground, hitting the wall.

"Help!" shouts Prue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"How?" asks Piper staring into Jeremy's eyes in disbelief.

"It's a long story, but ever since you dumped me, it woke me up"

"Do not use the dumped card…Woke you up how exactly?"

"Long story" he replies.

"Give me the shortened version" she gets no response. "Jeremy listen. I thought we were friends?"

"We are"

"Oh ok, just the whole chaining me to this helicopter, punching me and killing my sister-,"

"Piper listen to me. I didn't want to do this, believe me"

"Then why did you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I was told to…If not they would have killed me" he says husky and emotional, "And then my family"

"Oh my god…Jeremy I-,"

"It's ok, but I have to do my job"

"No you don't. Look, we may have only been dating for two weeks, but it was special-,"

"Sure Piper, it was so special you never introduced your sisters to me"

"What?"

"Nothing, but listen to me. I still love you, but it was either you or my family. I have to take you to the base"

"What base?"

"Your precious husband has done something bad, and that is the reason we kidnapped him, and your family"

"What has he done that is so bad that you guys would be involved?"

"It's not that bad, but it's something that is extreme is all"

"Look, my husband is a lovely guy, he's special, he saves lives-,"

"And kills them"

"Look, he can't help losing the lives of people, it comes with the package when being a doctor"

"No…he kills them"

"You're saying he's a murderer?" asks Piper in disbelief, the seriousness on Jeremy's face explains it.

"Yes…I personally don't think so, but he is Piper" Piper stares at him confused and emotional. She shakes her head not wanting to believe it. "It's true, and he was going to kill you as well"

"No" she tells him, fighting everything he tells her. "It's not true, he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"The truth hurts I know, but it all adds up"

"What adds up?" she asks with venom in her voice, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Before Jeremy could answer, the driver opens up the hatch at the front.

"We're here" he tells her and Jeremy nods his head.

"Tell me now dammit!" she yells. Jeremy doesn't answer and pulls out a needle, her eyes widen with fright. "Jeremy don't, please I beg of you" she pleads.

"I'm sorry" he tells her and grabs her arm.

"I said no! Jeremy don't!" she yells, as he jabs it into her arm and pushes down. "No" she moans becoming drowsy.

"I'm sorry" he replies, her vision becoming blurry, until she falls to the floor asleep. "I love you" he says taking a deep breath, and grabs his helmet and places it back on his head.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"That's him" says Cheryl pointing out Leo in the waiting area for the plane.

"Just remember everything, and don't blow the cover" says the man next to her. He has short blond hair, and hazel eyes. He wears a casual black suit and black trousers.

"I know, I'm not stupid. I should get on first right?" and he stares at her. "I'm sorry, I'm slightly new at this"

"Yes you go first" he tells her when the monitor reveals that it's time to board.

"He doesn't seem the murdering type" says Cheryl.

"Will you shut it and go?" he asks sternly, just as Leo gets up.

"Alright" she says running off with her suitcase and gets in front of Leo. The man casually walks up to where Leo was seated and grabs his phone which he noticed had fallen out.

"You wont need this I'm sure" he says and switches it off, smirking. Paul casually walks from behind him, and shows the women his ticket and follows everyone into the plane.

"This is it" he says taking a deep breath.

"This is it" says Cheryl silently. Back outside, the man watches everyone enter.

"This is it" he says and walks in flashing his plane ticket.

"This is it" smiles Leo happily, and Cheryl turns to him and turns back.

'_You have no idea…'_

**To be continued…**

And what do you think? Leo's secret has finally been rumbled…or has it? Is it the truth, or are they just saying that? Well Leo's secret will go far more in-depth within the coming chapters, believe me.

What do you think about Phoebe and Cole, and there great escape? Poor Prue and Andy, will Andy be in more trouble? Prue as you guys know, had suspected Andy might have been cheating on her, and when finding all that lipstick on him, can this mean bad news for the pair?

Piper to, would Leo really have gone to kill her? How do you feel for Jeremy, is what he doing good? The SAS too, telling Jeremy that they would kill him and his family if he didn't follow out their plan. What are their true intentions?

Thoughts and comments are always welcome. Also, I've come up with an **enormous twist** that you will not want to miss, which will complicate this whole story even more. It wont be random, as it will fit in perfectly, which I'm sure you will all love. There are going to be more back stories, so you can understand more in-depth.

Please review, and a new chapter should be up before you know it.


	14. High speed getaway

**Pain, tears and lies**

**Dutchygirl, **again I love you, lol. That was well long, and I thank you so much. You are by far the best reviewer I've ever had, and so congratulations ;) lol. It means so much to me that you're putting in such an effort, because it shows how you really feel about my story, so again, thank you so, so much!

Now, don't think I'm leaving out the rest of you, I, as always, thank you dearly for every single review, be it big or short. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be where it is now, so on go the yayness lol.

Back to this story which you guys love so much, and after the shocking chapter I all left you with, is it time to look in-depth with Leo yet? You will have to wait and see ;)

Also, pay attention to **EVERY** little thing I put down, because it does get explained. You may have already forgotten most of it, like Stephen getting killed, and you guys probably remembered him after I re-introduced him in the chapter where he is tossed off the helicopter.

Also, the teenager, he had a big part, and the plane blew up and you guys forgot about him, until revealing his death.

Also what happened to Cheryl? There is another unsolved mystery that has yet to be resolved- who pulled Stephen in those bushes? Who called Cheryl from those bushes? Also, think real hard, and you may remember some more. In future, pay close attention to detail, be it small or big, because they are as important.

Here is the brand new chapter, so sit back and enjoy, whilst not forgetting to submit those juicy reviews ;) lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: **High speed getaway

"Oh, you better back off mister!" shouts Prue, spit flying out of her mouth, as one of the soldiers approaches her with caution. "A little help here, kind of have a back problem"

"Rib cage here…" says Andy looking over at Prue to see the seriousness of what's going on. In the middle of them, Jake is battling with the soldiers, the other paramedics jumping in to help him out.

"Prue, hold on!" shouts Andy trying to get up but falls straight back down clutching his stomach with pain, and clenching his eyes shut. "Damn it" he moans, when a soldier pins him down forcefully from the shoulders.

"Stay down sir, and everything will be alright" he tells him, Jake and the other paramedics getting beat down, the receptionist calling for the police. The people around the main area stare on stunned at such actions taking place. Sick people are having a field day watching all this unfold.

"Get them out of here!" instructs the larger soldier who is obviously in charge of the group. Jake lies on the floor holding his stomach with pain, his nose bleeding badly.

"No, get away from me!" yells Prue, but her stretcher is grabbed and begins to get wheeled to the outside, quickly followed with Andy's.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"No plan what so ever?" asks Phoebe, hope in her voice that he might actually have an idea but he shaking his head, until clutching it with pain. "Cole, there is something wrong with you, and I'm not talking a bump. I suffered the worse fall after falling down the stairs and hitting my head. How I only was given a few cuts and bruises I don't know"

"Phoebe, please be quiet" he asks her clenching his eyes shut. Phoebe looks at him worried and concerned.

"Cole, what's wrong with you?" she asks seriously, whilst concentrating on the road, but accidentally drives past the hospital. "Damn it!" _'I can go around' _she thinks. Cole looks up at her with fear in his eyes, and she looks back. "You can trust me…Please tell me what's the matter?"

"When I was little…I…"

"Yes?" urges Phoebe, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I suffered a severe blow to the head from my father" reveals Cole and Phoebe stares at him shocked. "He would beat me allot…He got drunk so many times, it wasn't good for me or my mum…or my brother"

"Your brother?" asks Phoebe confused and concerned.

"He was two months, but my dad…He…"

"Oh my god" gasps Phoebe. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" she asks.

"Because it brought back too many memories…But it didn't stop there"

"There was more?" asks Phoebe shocked.

"Yeah, he-," before Cole could explain in-depth, they hear the sound of a near by helicopter flying above them. Cole, rolls down the window and looks up to see the SAS throw down a rope to hit the car bonnet. "Phoebe speed up!"

"What's going on?" she asks, when they hear a thud on the ceiling, the ceiling of the car denting further in. "Oh my god!" she screams swerving the car a couple of times, rocking the soldier on top of the car who clutches on for dear life with the open window.

"Get him off!"

"How?"

"Swerve it some more!" says Cole and Phoebe does just that, but the soldier produces suction pads and sticks them firmly to the bonnet. How long it would hold him is unsure, but it would keep him there for a bit. Using the pads, he moves around the car and to the front.

"He off?" asks Phoebe, but Cole who had been looking back shakes his head.

"Didn't see the drop off" he replies, "He must still be on top"

"Cole, you think Piper's top of this car is weak?"

"Depends, why?" he asks and she hands him the knife and he looks at Phoebe stunned.

"Got another idea?" she asks, looking at his stunned face and he snatches it off of her. Looking up, and with all his force, he drills it into the ceiling. Luckily, it was a thick large butcher type knife, and it easily pierced through the bonnet but goes through the middle of the soldier's legs.

"Be careful! They have weapons!" yells a guy from the helicopter. Pulling down the knife, he finds no blood.

"Try again" instructs Phoebe and Cole tries further up, hitting its target, digging it into the soldiers stomach, and hearing a scream. Seconds later, you see him fall off from the top of the car, his stomach bleeding, and rolls a few feet across the road. "Hospital yes!"

"Phoebe, was that such a good idea?"

"Maybe not, but we needed him off" she says while he looks at the bloody knife and throws it out the car. The helicopter had stopped and turned where the soldier fell off, giving Phoebe and Cole more of a heads start.

"Ok, just go in there and rescue them!" says Cole, and Phoebe whimpers.

"What about that head of yours, will you be able to cope?" she asks and Cole nods his head smiling at her to assure her.

"Yeah, when family is involved, I'm focused on that, and nothing stands in my way, including this headache"

"How sweet" she smiles not slowing down despite getting nearer to the hospital due to talking with Cole.

"Break!" he yells, and turning to the front, she slams her foot down on the breaks, and the car screeches violently across the ground, leaving a long and thick black tier mark. The car barely stops right outside the hospital, jogging Phoebe and Cole about. Prue from inside turns to the car.

"Piper?" she asks. Cole and Phoebe turn to the hospital and see all the soldiers and paramedics fighting.

"Great, that's all we need" sighs Phoebe, "Why don't I stay here?"

"Listen you can fight, I've seen you in action. You could stay here, get caught by those soldiers and get killed, or come with me where I can protect you? Look, Prue and Andy are in there, they need us" says Cole and Phoebe smiles while nodding her head.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inside Piper's helicopter, she is still unconscious due to the needle given to her by Jeremy, and he kneels next to her feeling guilty. Smiling, he strokes her hair gently, brushing it behind her ears. "I am sorry Piper…I love you so much" he tells her and stands up. Unaware to him, she is opening her eyes, and looking at her feet, she finds that his crotch is right above her right foot. Looking at Jeremy, she closes her eyes again, and forcefully throws up her foot, and kicks him hard in the groan.

"Maybe you should have given me a stronger dose?" she asks sarcastically. He grips it with pain, clutching it and falls to his knees. Piper gets up, shaking her head from the needle and jumps into the air, and wraps her feet around his neck. "Thanks Phoebe" she smiles, and twists her body, which flips Jeremy on his back.

"Piper…" he moans, and she forcefully round house kicks him in the face. His keys falling out of his pockets. Widening her eyes, she scrapes the key with her foot so it goes behind her. Sliding down, she picks them up from behind, and thanks for the chains being quite far, she manages to manoeuvre them around so she can place in the key and turns it.

"Sorry darling, I wasn't such a big fan of yours" she says freeing her hands, and notices a lever and pulls it down, while Jeremy starts to get up, and Piper cocks her head at him, quickly clipping of his helmet, and smashing it across his head. The back door opens up from the helicopter, revealing the lit city down below, from the pitch black night. "Whoa!" she shouts, and holds on for safety, and turns to Jeremy whose nose is bleeding. "This is for Prue" she says with venom in her voice, and again round house kicks him.

"No!" he yells, falling to the side, and off the edge, and plummets to the ground below screaming. She stares there for a few moments, no words or sudden movement. "Sorry…" she whispers, until pulling the lever up which closes it. She then remembers the small hatch from before, and runs over to it and slides it open to see the driver of the helicopter.

"Here at last" he smiles.

"I bet you are!" she tells him and he turns to her suddenly. Grabbing his head, she smashes it against the wheel, injuring him. Piper turns to the door on the side and opens it, to see how close she is to the driver's door. Holding on for support, the helicopter is shaking from her attack on the driver. Leaning over, she opens the driver's door, and punches him across the face while hurting her own fist.

"Don't do this!" he yells, and she grabs him and forcefully pulls him out of the helicopter, and from her attack he was weaker.

"Too late" she says, and quickly climbs into the cock pit, grabbing hold of the wheel. "Thank you Leo, I knew your plane lessons would come in useful" she smiles gaining control of the helicopter. Looking to her side, looking around she sees the large yellow 'H' on a building, where the previous helicopter had landed. "What do I do?" she asks worried.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded" comes a loud powerful voice. Looking, she finds a helicopter with its lights on full power, practically blinding her.

"Crap" she sighs, "Then again…" she says and presses a button which produces these giant machine guns to come out from the front of the helicopter, and she begins to fire at them, blowing them up one by one.

Seconds later, she shoots up from her daydream, and she's still in the helicopter handcuffed, with Jeremy looking down at her. "I knew I should have given you a stronger dose" he sighs.

"We're landing!" yells the driver from the cock pit.

"Damn" grunts Piper, "I knew it was too good and ass kicking to be real and true" she sighs with frustration, and Jeremy looks down at her. "Listen to me, you have to free me" says Piper.

"We are not here to hurt you, but see if Leo has hurt you, or going to" says Jeremy but Piper doesn't seem convinced.

"We were so happy together" she tells him and Jeremy turns to the side.

"And yet you dumped me…Wouldn't exactly call that happy together" he tells her emotional. Piper turns to her side, when the back of the helicopter opens up and a group of soldiers stand there.

"Jeremy I'm sorry, but I loved another"

"Yeah, Dan!"

"How the hell do you know Dan?" she asks.

"Alright, unlock her. The boss needs to see her" says one of the soldiers, and Jeremy nods his head.

"So what, you take orders now? That's pathetic Jeremy, what the hell have you become?" she asks him and he just goes to her and unlocks her, no words, and hands her to the soldiers. "Let go of me!" she yells with so much venom, so much anger, so much emotion.

"I don't know…" he says looking to the ground emotional.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Leo wake up…Today's the day" says Piper, opening the curtains. Leo is sleeping in his bed, the sunlight pouring into the once dark room belonging to Piper and Leo. He moans and turns to his side, away from the sunlight. "Leo, up, come one" continues Piper laughing. She wears her blue pyjamas, with cows printed on it.

"No, just a little while longer!" he moans, and Piper giggles, and walks over to Leo's side and grabs him. "Rrrrrrraaaaa!" he growls, grabbing hold of Piper, and pulling her on top of him. Both laughing happily and Piper looks into his eyes, smiling at each other. The love between them shining brightly, you could see it in Piper's eyes and in Leo's. "Don't make me go" he sulks, and she pouts, quickly rolling off.

"Leo, you know you have to. I don't want you to go, I mean we barely get anytime to our self, but you have to leave, if you like it or not" says Piper and Leo sits up, as she goes towards the door.

"Wait!" he calls out and she turns around raising her eyebrows, ready for his reason. "Come here" he tells her grinning, and she slowly makes her way towards him, and he holds her softly by the face, looking into her eyes. "I love you" he smiles, and she smiles back, looking to the side, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asks her concerned. He doesn't like it when Piper gets upset, and when she is he will do anything to make her happy again.

"Just that, I never get to see you as much as I should, and to know that you're going to England…It's hard" she tells him, her bottom lip quivering.

"Hey, listen to me" he tells her, and sits her down beside him, staring into her eyes for a brief moment, flashing her a smile. "I love you, I always have, always will. I know we may not see much of each other, and I'm so sorry, I really am. When we get enough money we can move away, like we planned remember?" he tells her smiling, and she smiles back, wiping away her tears.

"I know…I'm just being silly" she tells him bashful.

"Don't be silly, you have every right to feel this. When I work, I think of you. What you're doing, your smell, your smile" he says stroking her cheeks and she gives him a smile, laughing under her breath quietly. "That's what gets me through the day, and to also know, you're here, when I get home"

"Oh Leo…" she says emotionally overjoyed, and the two lean in and begin to kiss, when Phoebe suddenly bursts through the door, and when catching Piper and Leo, widens her eyes, gives and 'O' shape with her mouth, and then holds her head down, and places her right hand across her eyebrows, covering her eyes. Piper and Leo back away startled and turn to Phoebe.

"Oh, so sorry! Wife and husband moment! Don't mind me, just grabbing my curling tongs, I didn't see a thing!" she tells them rushed, and walks around the bed, and onto Piper's table, and picks up her curling tongs, and moves back out. "So sorry, have fun you two!" she tells them and when reaching the door, she turns around to close it and sees Piper and Leo holding hands and stops. "Aw, how sweet" she smiles.

"Go!" laughs Piper, and Phoebe quickly closes the door. Leo chuckles to himself, and turns back to Piper.

"Now, where were we?" he asks her bouncing his eyebrows up and down, and Piper giggles before the two continue kissing, when Phoebe walks back in.

"And my- Aw, you two are so sweet" she says adoringly, cocking her head to the side, and Piper and Leo back away one more time, glaring at Phoebe. "Whoa, if looks could kill aye?" she chuckles, and Piper raises her eyebrows. "Oh right! I just need my-," but Piper's look tells her what to do, and Phoebe finishes, and beat, walks out.

"Thank god we will be moving soon aye?" says Leo, and Piper laughs, the two kissing again. Outside, Phoebe waits by the door, listening to what Leo just said. The look of confusion and sadness spread across her face, when Prue walks out from her room.

"Hey Pheebs" she smiles until noticing her sisters face. "What's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"It's nothing" she brushes aside and goes to walk past Prue but she blocks her path.

"You know, you were never a good liar, and this time is no different" she says stubbornly. Piper then walks out her room, stopping startled by Phoebe and Prue, both looking at her. Phoebe glares at her annoyed and upset.

"Thanks for telling us first" says Phoebe and storms off into her room, slamming the door and then locking it.

"What was that about?" asks Prue confused, and Piper shrugs her shoulders. "Well, she'll get over it, it's Phoebe after all" smiles Prue and walks away and downstairs. Piper shrugs her shoulders to herself, and walks into the bathroom. Outside in the streets, Cheryl is standing there with a pair of binoculars, and pointed towards Piper and Leo's window.

"Wow, he really has her fooled" she sighs, and walks away. "Everything will be alright soon…Your all know the truth" she says quietly, and gets inside a black car and rides off.

**To be continued…**

So what did you guys think? Did I have you fooled on Piper's "escape"? Also, what did you think of another flashback of Piper and Leo, and their decision to move away? Will they actually do it in the end? Piper and Jeremy too. You know now that Piper did infact date Dan. I know you guys are dying to see Leo after he found out Cheryl was part of the SAS, but I'm too mean to allow such actions to take place ;) You will soon, I promise :)

Next, Phoebe and Cole. How did you feel when you found out that Cole's father beat him, his mother, and his two month old baby…I'm sure you know how that ended. This storyline will be revisited later on in the story, which will be extremely emotional.

What did you think on Cole stabbing that soldier; did he get what was coming to him? What will this mean to Phoebe and Cole? If the SAS are good, then what will they do to the two after what Cole did?

Any ideas on the guys secrets yet? Thoughts and comments are welcome as always, so don't hesitate to review away. Thanks for reading, and hopefully a brand new chapter will be up shortly. :D


	15. Kill or get killed

**Pain, tears and lies**

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, but I'm losing my regulars like **Physcokitty** :( I miss you! Anyway, as long as I got my favourite ones like **TVCrazed**, **Alyssa Halliwell** and of course my very own **dutchygirl** :D Love ya babe ;) This of course doesn't exclude the rest of you, you're just as important, because without you guys, there would be no story, there would be no chapter 15 – and I have millions more to come :D

Oh and yay go me for getting over 100 reviews! I rock, lol, thank you guys so much for making this possible, you all rock to :D

Now on with the story, where nothing is as it seems. I've been focusing on Leo quite allot these last few chapters, but this one is about another couple for a change, and a little more will be revealed about one of the guys… But who? Will Phoebe and Cole, despite injuries, be able to fight back the SAS, and save Prue and Andy before it's too late? What will happen to Piper? Also, what really happened on that island? And, what did that letter say from Cole? I bet you forgot about that right? Well I'm just here to remind you.

Only time can tell with this new chapter, so sit back and enjoy. Don't forget to unleash your reviews, because I love them all, and of course you lot too, lol. So without any more wait, here it is :D Enjoy.

**Chapter 15:**_ Kill or get killed_

"I'm scared!" shouts Phoebe grabbing Cole, and he gives her a smile, assuring her everything will be ok. Whenever seeing him smile, a rush enters through her, it's like his thing. When ever Phoebe is scared, worried, upset, or any other emotion, all Cole would have to do is smile at her, and also hug her, because that helps too. Phoebe smiles back, a shiver running up her spine and she nods her head again.

"Lets go then" he grins, but Phoebe's eyes widen looking outside of the side window, and se notices Prue getting wheeled out with Andy.

"Oh god…We better hurry" says Phoebe, and both of them exit the car quickly, Prue trying to escape but the straps around her are firmly keeping her down.

"Let me go! You wait until I get free, you just wait buddy!" yells Prue.

"Hey!" yells Phoebe, hatred in her voice, as well as concern, and she marches off towards the soldiers. "If I were you, I'd release my sister right about now"

"Not an issue, alright that's the other one, grab her…and Cole?" says the soldier wheeling Prue, and Cole starts to walk towards them, dominate and fearless.

"I'd listen to her, she's a hair puller" says Cole and Phoebe smiles at him, Prue and Andy lifting their heads up, smiling with hope in them when seeing Phoebe and Cole.

"Phoebe help me…and thank god you're alright!" says Prue relieved and Phoebe grins at her.

"Prue, brace yourself" says Phoebe, and Prue does just that. Phoebe runs forward, and grabbing hold of the stretcher, forcefully shoves it forward, smashing it into the soldier's stomach, and he grunts with pain. Phoebe then swings it to the side, and he loses his grip and slips off the handle, rolling across the pavement.

"Cole!" shouts Andy, and Cole glances at him briefly, before a soldier walks towards him. The soldier attempts to grab him, but Cole cocks his body to one side, before elbowing the soldiers arms down, and then drivers his feet into the back of the soldier's legs behind the knees, making him kneel down. Grabbing hold of his neck, he throws him sidewards, crashing him into the others.

"Phoebe hurry!" pleads Prue.

"Yeah, quick" urges Andy, and Phoebe forcefully kicks a soldier in the stomach but it barely phases him and he grabs her by the neck, squeezing tight and choking her.

"Let go of her! Don't hurt her, we need them!" yells a soldier walking out from the hospital, clearly the SAS leader. Other SAS members emerge from the hospital, and the previous soldier lets his go of Phoebe, but pulls out a pair of blue handcuffs and locks in Phoebe's wrists.

"No! Cole!" she screams and gets pulled away when a helicopter begins to land closer to them. "Let me go!" struggles Phoebe kicking and head butting but gets no where.

"Hold on!" shouts Cole, and uses Phoebe's method, and grabbing hold of Andy's stretcher uses it as a weapon, attacking the soldiers.

"Phoebe hold on honey!" shouts Prue, not taking notice of Andy. Cole swings the stretcher around himself, knocking the soldiers, Andy practically slipping off.

"Cole quit it!" he yells and he notices a gun in the pocket of a soldier, and Andy signals it to Cole, and Cole nods his head and snatches it from the near by soldier, and holds it up at everyone.

"Now everyone shut the hell up, and freeze!" yells Cole, and everyone does just that. "Return Phoebe to me now, and no one will get shot" says Cole scanning the area cautiously, Prue looks at Cole surprised.

"I always knew there was something about him…Phoebe bagged a psycho" says Prue to herself raising her eyebrows, as if proving herself correct.

"Alright Cole, just out the gun down" says the leader of the team stepping forward, his hands raised in the air. The soldier who has Phoebe stops, and turns around to see what's going on, and Phoebe does the same too, raising her eyebrows shocked.

"You better stay away from me, although, tell me, is your helmet bullet proof?" asks Cole cocking his eyebrow. Raising the gun, he aims it on the glass of the helmet and shoots, the bullet flies out, and pierces through the glass shattering it, and entering the soldier itself. Gasps erupt, the shot echoing through the once quiet streets of San Francisco, and the leader falls to the floor dead.

"Cole…What did you do?" asks Phoebe stunned.

"That goes to the rest of you, now let them go, and everyone step into the hospital, or you will join your fellow soldier" instructs Cole, and everyone walks into the hospital, the soldier holding Phoebe does the same. "Unlock her!" shouts Cole pointing the gun at the soldier, and while shaking, unlocks Phoebe and runs into the hospital. Just then, the door to the helicopter opens up, and Cole can see the soldiers. Looking at the front window and at the pilot, Cole points the gun and shoots.

"Cole no!" screams Phoebe. Once he fires, the bullet shatters the glass, and once hitting the pilot, he begins to lose control of the once hovering helicopter which was a few feet above the ground, and flies all over the place, before smashing into a house across the street, people screaming and crying. There was more to this then meets the eye, because the look in Cole was sadistic, anger, hate, and a small smirk was perched onto his lips.

"Stop it!" shouts Prue, Andy shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"Cole quit it man!" yells Andy and Cole points the gun at him.

"No!" screams Phoebe. Prue's eyes widen with horror and fear, starring at the gun and Andy, then to Phoebe, and there was nothing she could do at the moment. Just then the helicopter explodes, destroying the houses near by. The helicopter pieces fly off, and one sharp piece of square metal flies and hits Cole across the head knocking him out.

"Oh my god!" gasps Phoebe covering her mouth. He falls to the floor, the gun under his hand, and the soldiers attempt to move from the hospital, just when jets of black smoke erupt from the explosion, and cover the streets. "Alright we have to go!" shouts Phoebe.

"Where?" asks Prue.

"No idea, but we have to move, come on sis!" shouts Phoebe unstrapping her sister the best she could from the smoke, and carefully moves her to her car, and lies her on the back seats.

"Andy, get Andy"

"I can't carry him, I won't hold his weight"

"Pull him as close to the door, and let him roll in, he will do it" Phoebe nods her head, and wheels over Andy to the car, waving away the black smoke, and once close enough, she unstraps him and pushes him into the car, Andy groaning with pain.

"Ok, I just need Cole"

"Leave him!" shouts Prue, "He killed those people, and nearly killed Andy"

"I know but those soldier people would have killed us, I have to get Cole" and Phoebe runs at Cole, forcefully pulling up, and Prue turns to Andy, both in pain.

"I know you and Cole are connected with whatever this is…Why would he want to try and kill you? What did you do?" asks Prue serious and sternly, until Phoebe arrives dragging Cole and seats him on the first seat. Andy painfully pulls himself up to sit, the black smoke slowly going.

"Ok, we're off!" says Phoebe, slamming both doors and gets into the driving seat and starting up the engine.

"He's dangerous Phoebe!" says Prue frustrated that her sister allowed Cole to join them. Phoebe ignores her, and starts up the car and drives off, finally getting out of the smoke. However, she takes out the gun and puts it in the glove compartment, and focuses on the road ahead.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Let me go!" screams Piper, being dragged down a dark corridor, with small yellow illuminating lights on the floor to guide them, and she then heard screaming from down the corridor, and she looks up gasping. "Leo…That's Leo! LEO I'M HERE!" screams out Piper, and when trying to struggle free, the soldiers hold onto her arms tighter.

"You wont be seeing your so called husband, so don't worry" says the soldier to her right.

"What? No! You can't do that! He's my husband, I deserve to see him!" shouts Piper, and hears Leo scream again, pain and distraught in his screams, she knew he was getting tortured and it only made her begin to cry.

"Here we are" says the other soldier, and they drag her into the door to the left, with Leo's screams heard around the corner. Piper turns to it helplessly, trying her hardest to break free, ignoring the pain she is receiving from the soldiers, her heart beating faster, fear beginning to enter her as well as concern and worry.

"No, please let me go, please I beg of you, I have to save my husband!" shouts Piper, beginning to cry, but they ignore her and when opening the door, it's another corridor, but on both side are cells, and Piper's eyes widen. "No!" she screams, venom inside of her, she couldn't be caged, she did nothing wrong.

"Here will be fine" says the other soldier, and another soldier walks out from the shadows with keys in his hands and opens up the cell to their left, Piper hears Leo scream again, and she tries to break free but only feels weaker and begins to give up, tears streaming down her once rosy cheeks.

"Please…Stop" she begs in a mere moan of pain and emotion, and once the cell is opened with a loud creaking sound, Piper is pushed inside, hitting the wall she falls down onto here bum. "Get me out of here, please god help me" she says, bursting into tears, helplessly caged like an animal as the cell is shut in front of her, the soldiers walking away, until one turns to face her.

"You will be seen to soon" he says almost sympathetically, and walks away leaving Piper to cower in by the wall crying her eyes out.

"What have I done to deserve this? What has Leo done to deserve this? Please god help me" she says and the door leading into the cells is closed and locked.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What's up?" asks Cheryl looking at the soldier in front of her who called her over. The soldier takes off his helmet, revealing it as the man who was with Cheryl at the plane station earlier as Leo went in, and who also took Leo's mobile phone. "Jack, what's going on? I mean, the whole plane blowing up, wasn't exactly in the plan. I didn't sign up to be blown up" she tells him sternly.

"Listen, I don't know myself alright, but it happened, and I've got in contact with the team, they should be here soon"

"Good, but I don't plan on staying, now I need to get back to Leo…"

"You nuts? You almost blew our cover by revealing he was a doctor. Just leave him out alright? The team with grab him themselves" says Jack almost disappointed with her.

"Sorry, it slipped out, I'm not use to this kind of thing" she tells him and he nods her head and smiles.

"I understand, just be more careful next time alright?" he tells her and she smiles. The two draw in closer about to kiss when someone interrupts them suddenly.

"Hey Leo! You dropped your small knife thing" his voice trailing off near the end. Turning their heads through the bushes, they notice Stephen knelt down with Leo's scalpel in his hands, and they look at each other worried and concerned. Jack moves only to brush against the bushes, making them rustle rather loudly, and Stephen hears them and standing up he looks towards them, both Cheryl and Jack kneeling down as Jack puts on his helmet.

"It's too big, he will only see it" she tells him, and he places it to the side.

"Hello?" asks Stephen curious.

"What do we do?" whispers Cheryl.

"I have an idea, just move" he tells her and she gets out the way, whilst brushing past a large amount of leaves, the bushes moving faster and more loudly.

"Somebody there?" asks Stephen again, and Jack takes a deep breath, and once Stephen gets close enough he pulls him in and through the bushes as he screams. The bushes contained some prickles, and it scratched his arms and some of his face. Stephen stares in fear and shock at Jack, breathing hard. "You out of your mind?" he asks loudly, and Jack covers his mouth.

"Be quiet, no one must know we're here" he tells him. Nodding, he removes his hand, but Stephen goes to shout again, so he covers his mouth and head butts him violently.

"Oh my…Jack!" whispers Cheryl shocked by his outburst. Stephen was knocked out briefly, feeling dazed.

"Listen, we need to get as far away from here as possible" says Jack, and piles on his helmet before lifting Stephen over his right shoulder and walking away.

"Right ok, but what you going to do with that guy?" asks Cheryl concerned for him.

"Don't worry, he's suspicious of Leo, and now of me, I need to talk to him. I told the team to wait for us over in that spot over there" says Jack pointing towards a large patch of grass, no trees covering it and she nods her head. "I'll see you later alright?" he tells her and she smiles, walking over to the area he pointed for her to go. Walking further away into the jungle, he rests Stephen down carefully, and he begins to wake up, and groggily looks up at Jack. "It's ok, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" he promises.

"Who are you?" asks Stephen curiously, whilst holding his head which contains a bump.

"Never you mind" replies Jack friendly, "I'm here to tell you that you will be getting rescued shortly"

"No it's not…You pulled me away for a reason…It's because I found that knife thing wasn't it?" he tells him.

"Yes" he replies truthfully, "But it was a medical scalpel" he corrects chuckling under his breath but Stephen finds noun of it amusing.

"Why you worried about it? What are you afraid of?"

"The guy you found it from…well…he…"

"Tell me…You might as well"

"Listen, he's dangerous, he hurts people, sometimes killing them alright. You need to get everybody away from him you understand me? But you cannot tell a single soul alright?" he asks and Stephen looks at him shocked and worried, but nods his head anyway. "Good, now go, before he kills anyone else" and Stephen gets up panicking, and runs off just as Paige walks into the jungle. He hears Stephen yelling for Paige to run for her life, before brining up Leo, and he grunts angrily.

"What did I tell him?" he asks angrily, "Well, he gives me no other choice" sighs Jack walking through the bushes, and once reaching the two, hidden by the trees, Paige begins to run, and with the coast clear, Jack runs forward and tackles Stephen to the ground forcefully.

"No, get off of me!" he yells battling to struggle free. Jack however, quickly grabs his mouth to shut him up.

"Now, what did I tell you? I gave you a simple message, I can't have his secret being spread around the island, and now for not following orders, you must suffer the consequences" he tells him coldly and pulls out a knife, Stephen's eyes widening with horror and fear. Shaking his head, tears come pouring out from his eyes, attempting to break free. Cheryl arrives from her spot, just when Jack drives the knife into Stephen's stomach several times.

"No!" shouts Cheryl, and Jack lets go of Stephen's mouth who lets out a painful and distraught scream which echoes around the whole island. "Oh my god…What did you do? Why did you kill him?" asks Cheryl shocked.

"He was going to blow our cover and Leo's, what did you want me to do, slap him on the wrist and expect him to just go along with it?" asks Jack, but Cheryl shakes her head upset. "It's our job" he tells her lifting up Stephen over his shoulder.

"What you doing?" she asks cautious.

"I have to dump the body of course" he tells her and the tears begin to form in her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement. "Look, you don't like it, then leave, simple as that" he tells her.

'_I would if I could…' _she thinks to herself, looking to the floor pained.

"That's what I thought, now come on, we will be picked up any second now along with Leo" he tells her walking past her, and to the spot he told her to go to before. Taking a deep breath, she briskly follows behind.

**To be continued…**

So what did you guys think about the newest chapter? What are your thoughts on Cole's actions with the gun? Also, the bit when he went to shoot Andy, I mean what was that all about? Are they linked with their pasts? Does this link into Cole's past with the gun incident, and not just his secret, it could be from his father? Or both? Who knows? Please send in your thoughts on it noun the less.

Next we have Piper, how badly are you feeling for her, to go through what she went through, to now be locked in a cell? What could Leo have done to make this all happen? Will she break free, or suffer life in there? What are the SAS's plans for her?

Lastly, you now all know what happened to Stephen at the island, who pulled him in, and why he died. What about Cheryl? It seems that her and Jeremy aren't happy where they are, why might that be do you think?

Thoughts and comments are always welcome. What would you like to see happen? What are the guy's secrets? I love to hear from you all. So with that said, and your reviews coming in, hopefully a new chapter will be up soon :D


	16. A promise worth keeping

**Pain, tears and lies**

Hello! I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry about the long delay, but I've been so busy with school work, my actual computer broke, so I'm using a mates, and the fact that I dropped from 8 to 5 reviewers is slightly disappointing. I'm grateful for you 5, like so much, but to lose that much says something about this story. So, not so sure this story will continue, and if it doesn't, I will reveal all their secrets, the HUGE plot twist I have in store and the ending, as well as who dies.

So, thank you all for those lovely reviews, they mean the world to me. I'm a bit rusty as I haven't written in a long time, so excuse the poorness of this chapter, lol. Now, sit back, enjoy and most importantly, enjoy:D

**Chapter 16:**_ A promise worth keeping_

"Phoebe stop this car right now, do you hear me? Stop it!" yells Prue frustrated, barely able to move in the backseat with Andy. The car was rocking, which was effecting Andy and Prue, both clutching their stomachs in pain, but Phoebe is still focused. Cole is still knocked out, but held in tight with the seat belt. "Then at least slow down!" shouts Prue knowing her sister won't follow her first set of instructions. The sun was beginning to sink behind the thick gathering clouds; it was as if night time had arrived. The car finally began moving at a slower pace, and Phoebe looks at the mirror up top to see if her sister is ok, but pain and agony is all over her face.

"I'm sorry Prue…I had to get as far away as possible"

"What has gotten into you?" asks Prue sternly, strain in her voice also. "I mean Cole nearly killed my fiancé and you act like it's all ok?"

"No I don't Prue! I don't know what went on down there, but I know Cole must have a reason, and I'm going to hear him out. Presides, I couldn't leave him back there to get killed could I?" fights back Phoebe boldly, and Prue's face softens.

"I guess not…"

"Knowing Cole, he wouldn't have gone through with it, I mean, him and Andy are like the best of mates, right Andy?"

"Um…" he stumbles uneasy for words. Prue narrows her eyebrows and looks at him, getting more suspicious. "Yeah…Yeah we are" he says unsurely, obviously not believable.

"And you did acting in high school? Do me a favour" sighs Prue, "Look about before, what the hell is with that lipstick aye? You know, I've had this inkling you were two timing me… I guess this proves it" says Prue, and Phoebe's ears perk up, always one for gossip, whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

"Uh, Prue, I'm not sure this is the time…"

"No it's the perfect time!" she snaps, but something clicks in Phoebe's head. "Who is she aye? What slut have you pulled up, because when I get my hands on her-!"

"It ain't like that!" shouts Andy holding his stomach.

"Guys…" says Phoebe deep in thought.

"What is it like then Andy, because I seriously want to know, tell me Andy, tell me now!" shouts Prue, and just before Andy answers her, Phoebe interrupts.

"Where's Piper?" asks Phoebe, and Prue falls blank. Immediately, emotion hits her face hard, she watched Piper get stolen from her, which she told her self would never happen, not since the day her Grams died.

**Flashback**

It's at San Francisco marmoreal, and it's in the corridor, the girls are standing in the corridor, Piper and Prue are sitting together in tears. Phoebe comes running up to them scared and worried, panicking. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late… Is she ok?" asks Phoebe, hope in her voice, praying that her Grams would be ok, but Prue looks up at her slowly, the tears continuing to fall, which starts off Phoebe.

"She died… About 4 minutes ago…" is all Prue can muster.

"No… No she can't be" cries Phoebe shaking her head, not wanting to believe this. Her Grams was the only family member, apart from her sisters left, but Grams was the only one who cared for her. Phoebe hated her sisters on times and it was visa versa, Grams was the only one who cared and was there for her. Phoebe's life then crumbled beneath her. "What room is she in?"

"A85…Down the hall why?" asks Prue sniffing. Without word or warning, Phoebe storms off down the corridor, both sisters looking up.

"Phoebe no!" yells Piper, and both girls get up and chase after her. Phoebe enters into the room, which has Grams laid out lifeless. Once Phoebe locks eyes on her she stops, walks towards the side of the bed and bursts into tears. How could she be dead? Why was this happening to her? Phoebe's tears were uncontrollable, and once Prue and Piper entered they began to cry too. Slowly walking forward, they embrace their sister, all three in tears and they collapse onto the floor on their knees.

**Time lapse**

It's at the funeral, and the coffin of Grams is at the front of the church. Thousands of mourners had arrived, all weeping and hugging each other. They were lined up all walking to the coffin and paying their respects. When it was the sisters turn, Phoebe was first up. She held a wet hanky in her hand, and touched the coffin gently, tears rolling down her cheeks, and she smiles lightly. "Hey Grams… I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I never told you that enough… You taught me so much, you made me find love, and you looked after me, even to believe in me when no one else did. You were the glue that held us all together and I thank you, and I love you… Rest in peace Grams. Tell mum I love her" Phoebe slowly walks away, and Piper's next, sobbing silently.

"Hey Grams… I'm not very good with these kinds of things but, I want you to know I love you so much I really do. You taught me how to cook, and remember that time you said I'd become a good chef? Well I'm going to, I'm going to become one just for you, and maybe even own my own restaurant" she says laughing to stop the tears and make light, but it didn't work. "Every morning I get up and your awake in the kitchen, having your tea and reading the paper. I'm going to miss our daily chats…2 she says until bursting into tears, those memories coming back to her. "And now they're no more…I'm never going to see you again…" she stumbles within tears, trying to fight them away but it wont work. "I'm so going to miss you, I'll never forget you. I love you Grams, rest in peace" she finished and kisses the coffin, before returning to Phoebe and hugging her, both girls in tears. Prue's last and her steps are slower and quieter, her face refraining from crying, holding it all in.

"Please don't think I'm not crying because I'm not sad. I am, it's just I need to stay strong for the girls, I can't cry, not yet. Grams, what am I going to do without you? You have been there for me more than I was there for you. You packed my lunches for school, and you even made me and Andy a couple. There are no words to describe how much I love you, and how much I will miss you" she says and tears begin to form in her eyes, but she shakes her head to stop them. "No, not now" she tells her self, "Grams I love you so much, and I will miss everything about you…" she then looks to her crying sisters, and slowly back to the coffin, now beginning to cry. "I'll look after them…Both of them I promise you. I wont let nothing bad happen to them. I love you Grams, rest in peace" standing by the coffin, her hand remains on it, but when moving away ever so slowly, it slides of eventually and she joins her sisters. "It's ok… She's in a better place" tells Prue.

"I know… But that place isn't here" says Piper tearfully, and all girls hug one another.

**End flashback**

In the car, Prue began to cry but she holds it back. Not only the memory of her Grams' death, but the horrific memory of Piper getting stolen from right in front of her, and Phoebe noticed Prue's pain, and begins to get worried. "What happened to her?" she asks, and Prue just looks up at her, unsure what to say…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Let me out please… I didn't do anything wrong, don't punish me…Someone… Hello… Answer me!" yells Piper getting frustrated, trapped away in that cell. She has her hands gripped onto the cold silver metal bars, and has her faced pressed up against them also, making her feel the coldness of them, which sends a shiver down her spine. One of her fears was being locked up, and now it had come to life. Hitting the bars with exhaustion yet determination on getting out, she eventually falls onto her knees, tired and tearful. Turning to her side, she finds a nice sized made bed, a little too done up for her liking, it was as if something was up.

"What's wrong?" comes a voice startling her making her look back to the bars, where a tall individual stands in their gear of black jacket, trousers and helmet. The voice was of a male, and it was smooth and almost concerned and helpful.

"Um…Yeah…Please tell me what I've done to deserve this torment, I bed of you, you guys owe me that at the very least" she pleads to him with a helpless face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not permitted to tell you any information as of yet, but I can tell you food and drink will be provided shortly"

"Not the answer I was hoping for... Please tell me, I beg you" her next pleading went stale as he just stood there, so Piper changes tactics. "Alright, is my husband ok at least?" again he doesn't reply, so she just sighs and walks off onto her bed, slowly turning her head up to look at the soldier. "All I need is a nod or shake of the head if he's ok or not, is that so much to ask?" she asks, and after a few seconds, Piper just gives up and looks down onto the ground. She's defeated, helpless and scared, locked away with something she never even done. _'What have you done Leo? What have you done?'_ she repeats in her head several times, until she notices the soldier shaking his head. Looking up bewildered, she finds him indeed shaking his head in response to her question, and the look on her face turns to fear and worry.

"If you need anything else, just call, I'm not too far" he tells her and goes to walk off, but Piper jumps up and grips hold of the metal bars desperately.

"No wait, please, what's wrong with him? What are they doing to him?" she asks fearfully, but he doesn't reply and disappears into the darkness down the corridor. Piper just stands there in silence, not a word and movement came from her, just her blinking and staring into space. Her life was crumbling beneath her, there was no denying that, but how long will she cope until a total meltdown? Only time can tell…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Cheryl? But how, it doesn't make sense" asks an astounded Leo in his cage. His body was bruised, his face was in pain, his eyes black. Cheryl was in front of him, it was her the whole time. She looks into his eyes with care and compassion, a slight guilt of what he is going through currently. Paige can only wait anxiously in the other room with Dan and the others, as Leo gets probed for answers.

"I know this may have come to a big shock to you Leo, but it's the truth. I was sent to gain your trust so I could make you confess about your illness you have" she tells him softly.

"Illness? I don't have an illness. I am telling you the truth alright. Yes I use to do it, but not anymore, that's behind me, I swear to you" he tells her, and all he could do was tell her, but they wont have it any other way.

"You're a difficult one, I was told you might be. Listen if you had stopped then what do you call the recent occurrences of the patients at the hospital aye? Also, if it was in the past, why has Piper never found out about it? I mean if you don't do it anymore, then why would you not tell her?" she asks him raising her eyebrows.

"It's complicating alright, it's not something I'm happy with, but I was going through a very difficult time back then, but I'm not no more. I wish I could explain why patients have been turning up worse then they came in but-,"

"Actually, many of them died because of it" interrupted Cheryl, and a look of surprise and then sorrow sweeps over his face, which puts a slight surprise on Cheryl.

"And I'm sorry for that, but I seriously wish I could explain them, but I can't because I don't know. I mean, I knew there were people in pain around the hospital, well that's to be expected, but they did turn out worse than they entered, and it confused me why this was going on, but I didn't do it" After a slight pause, Cheryl lifts her head up and nods at the soldier with the electric pole, and he uses it on Leo, sending him to the floor screaming with pain, his whole body tensing up.

"He's obviously not going to talk, so put him away, until the General can think up something for him, oh and make sure he's away from you know who. That's if she is here yet, but knowing our team, it wouldn't surprise me" she says chuckling, and the guys pick up the cage and start to walk away with Leo, to the door in the back. Paige looks on worried and concerned, as Leo lays motionless in his cage.

"Where's he going?" asks Paige turning to Dan.

"The cages obviously, jeeze how much training did you have?" he asks, but before Paige could answer, the door into that small room was opened. Everyone begins to pour out and Paige waits there frozen, not sure what to do and Dan turns to her. "Come on then" he tells her sternly, and she unfreezes and looks at him hesitant, taking one glance at the room where Leo was previous, and Cheryl is seen walking through the door where Leo was taken to, leaving just one soldier who guards the door.

"Yeah I'll catch you up…Cramp…" she tells him, biting her lip inside the helmet. It was a long shot, but Dan seems to have brought it as he nods his head and leaves. Paige takes a deep breath and slowly follows behind. "I'm coming Leo…" she says under her breath, and looking out the door, she sees Dan and a few others just cross the corner in front of her, and when looking both sides, no one is there, so she slowly walks out casually, closes the door, and holds onto the door handle belonging to the large room where Leo was. The corridors were dark with only those small circular yellow lights illuminating the corridors. Taking a deep breath, she turns the handle and walks in seductively.

"What are you doing here? You should have gone with the others" says the soldier, again a male, but his voice was softer. Paige locks the door, and then unclips her helmet, and as if like in a scene from Baywatch, as soon as her helmet is removed, flips her hair about, and looks at the soldier, her eyes sparkling, and a sexy smile appears on her face.

"What, and have me miss being with someone like you huh? Now, I think not" _'I so hope this dude is single, or I'm in trouble' _she thinks cautiously. The soldier steps forward and Paige continues to smile at him. "Listen, I'm just a small feeble woman, and I've got to say, I need some strong soldier guy to keep me warm and toughen me up… You know" she asks him raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Um…Ur…Well I…" is all he could muster, tripping and stumbling over his words by the gorgeousness of Paige.

"Oh now, shhhh, just take off that helmet so I can see the face of my special man…Or better yet, get me something to eat" she tells him changing her tone to a more dominate one.

"You what? I got to guard this door"

"Yes, but I'm here too. If you get me something to eat, I'll make sure that, that food I eat…Well lets just say I wont be using a plate to put it on" she tells him bouncing her eyebrows up and down, obviously implying that she would use him as the plate, and the soldier almost falls weak at the knees. "Now, just give me those little keys and if worse comes to worse, I'll cower in the corner, awaiting my strong soldier man to come and rescue me" she tells him. _'Strong soldier man? What are you like Paige, jeeze, get with it' _she thinks, mentally slapping herself.

"I don't know…" he tells her hesitantly. Obviously knowing he wont budge yet, she decides to go a step further.

'_Plan B' _and after that, she slowly approaches him and with her hand rubs it down his jacket, and lower to his groan, slowly caressing her hand over it, and the soldiers breathing becomes hard. "Now, imagine me doing this… Without all this gear on you…Although, it has to be said, I love a man in uniform" she whispers to him breathing onto his helmet.

"I'll be two seconds" he tells her rushed, and hands her the keys and runs off to the door, tries to open it but remembers it's locked. Unlocking it, he quickly runs out the door closing it behind him. Paige then turns back to normal, and rushing to the door she locks it, and gets back to the other one where Leo was taken into.

"Damn I'm good" she smiles, quickly placing back on her helmet. Using the keys on the lock, there were only 4, and on the 3rd attempt, she unlocked it. Walking through, she enters an even darker hallway. Locking the door behind her, she walks forward and within a few steps she hears a woman crying. Narrowing her eyes, she looks further down and notices a block of cells. "Well I guess I'm in the right place" she says and slowly begins to step forward, her footsteps echoing loudly, and all that lit her way was the small yellow circular lights…

**To be continued…**

So yay I'm back! Lol. What did you guys think of the new chapter? Not my best, but I'm just getting into the swing of things again. What do you think about that flashback with Prue, Piper and Phoebe at Grams' funeral, sad or what, and what about Prue's promise? Piper as well is feeling it bad, and you guys finally Leo and Paige return, after several chapters with back stories. What do you think of Paige's seduction on that soldier to get into the cells, and that woman she heard crying, could it have been Piper by any chance?

Well only time can tell. Also, I'm serious with what I said above:

_**The fact that I dropped from 8 to 5 reviewers is slightly disappointing. I'm grateful for you 5, like so much, but to lose that much says something about this story. So, not so sure this story will continue, and if it doesn't, I will reveal all their secrets, the HUGE plot twist I have in store and the ending, as well as who dies.**_

So guys, please pick up when you can, otherwise no new chapters. I think you can hopefully understand my point. Now, please review by sending in those brill comments, and HOPEFULLY a new chapter will be up soon.


	17. Paige to the rescue!

**Pain, tears and lies**

Yay! 9 reviews! Thank you guys so much, they mean the world to me they really do. Keep it up you guy's rock like to the extreme! Lol. It's so great to hear from you all as well, you wouldn't believe how much I've missed you guys, I missed checking my emails every morning to see if you guys left reviews, so it's great that you're back and me to.

**Dutchygirl**I've missed you most of all, I was kind of depressed not seeing your review, but once it came up on my emails, a big smile came up on my face. So thank you again. Have you got MSN?

**TVCrazed **thank you for your ever enthusiastic reviews, they are funny and make me smile.

**fanmania **and **ColePhoebe4eva **thank you for those beautylisious reviews, they mean the world to me.

**Phoebe Turner Halliwell **thank you for that long review, I know I can always count on you and Dutchygirl for those types of ones. You're the best, thank you again.

**psychokitty3, **WOW! Nice to see from you again, you've been away from my story for a while, I hope you stay on it from now one. I've missed you.

**heather1021 **it's always great to hear from you, and you are one of my regulars, so thank you for taking your time to review.

**Brittany, **thank you to you also, without you this story wouldn't still be alive.

So there you have it, lol, thanks for your reviews once more, and I hope each of you review next time round, I will be looking out for them. Now, without further wait, here is a brand new chapter, but there are still unsolved things needed to be worked out:

What did that note say?

What has happened to those patients at the hospital?

What is the **BIG TWIST** I have planned?

Why have Cheryl, Dan and Jeremy joined the SAS, if it clearly troubles them? What is their real reasons?

Who will be the character that will die later in the story?

Also, and most important, the question you all have on your lips… What are Leo's, Cole's and Andy's secret?

If you have any idea on any of them, submit your comments, and out of the guys secrets, which are you wanting to know the most, or from the other big questions in my story. Well, hopefully you will all find this out within time, but right now, here is yet another brand new chapter and one more chapter closer to my 20th chapter, so yay go me for that, lol. Sit back, read and enjoy, whilst not forgetting to submit those reviews that I love reading and you love writing so much ;)

**Chapter 17: **_Paige to the rescue!_

"Prue please tell me" begs Phoebe, desperate to know the truth on what happened to her oldest sister, but Prue is too emotional to say a word. Andy looks at her and puts his hand on her knee, Prue is clearly shaken up, and her tears form and start rolling down her cheeks, hitting her thighs and with Andy's hand in the way, splashes across his hand, but it doesn't phase him. The sun was shrinking, and Phoebe was constantly turning to the road, Cole and Prue. _'Thank god women can multi task' _she thinks to herself with a sigh. "Prue, you can tell me, I'm your baby sister" says Phoebe, this time more slowly, and soothing. Phoebe has always been the youngest, always the one who is forced to stand aside while her two older sisters have their lives, well now Phoebe has never acted like the older sister like she has over the past few days, but she's always there for her family.

"Prue, answer her, its ok" says Andy trying to make it better, but Prue looks at him with hurt in her face, venom building up inside of her.

"You are trying to help, you of all people? I don't need your help, I don't ever want your help, you two timing, backstabbing liar! You think you can just sleep around behind my back? You think you can do these things and get away with it? Also, how dare you tell Cole! Cole of all people!" shouts Prue, and Phoebe's ears perk up at the mention of her fiancé. "Doesn't surprise me though, as Cole is just as slimy and grotesque as you are!"

"Um excuse me!" shouts Phoebe, raising her right arm, clearly annoyed with her sister's comment.

"Sorry, but Andy how dare you do these stuff, and act like it's the same ole day, I mean how dare you!" shouts Prue, angered and shaken up. She loves Andy more than anything, but with the thought of Andy sleeping around in her head playing a part, it doesn't get easier for her, and she's confused and scared, she doesn't want to finish with him, but she also feels like she has no other choice.

"I didn't sleep around! I was at the hospital, when Emma seduced me! I had no strength to stop her, my ribs were in too much pain, and I was drugged with medication! I would never go behind your back! Never! I love you too much!" yells Andy, holding his ribs after tensing them too much. Taking a few deep breaths, Andy and Prue stare at one another.

"What's going on?" pipes a voice, it was low and woozy. Turning their heads, Cole begins to come too, and his vision is still a bit blurry, and he quickly holds his head in pain, which has now been hit twice. Once on the front and the second on the back. Phoebe's face lightens up, as a huge smile appears on her face.

"Cole you're ok" she chimes.

"I wouldn't go that far" he quips, his voice a little croaky, and Prue shoots him a scolding look, and Cole sees this in the rear-view mirror. "Oh hey Prue, how's it going?" he asks sarcastically, knowing full well her feelings towards him. Prue just shakes her head, while Andy stares at him with hatred and venom, after all Cole did try and kill him. "Andy, how you doing mate?"

"Shut up!" shouts Andy, and Prue looks at him and then back to Cole.

"How dare you act like everything's fine, after you tried to kill my fiancé!" yells Prue.

"Prue, this is not the time" says Phoebe trying to remain calm, still chasing away from the SAS.

"No Phoebe it's the perfect time. Cole knows Andy's secret, and hid it from me and you. It wouldn't surprise me if Cole is in on it too, gets his fun with Andy. He probably went to shoot him because Andy got more money or… Actually not going to think about that, but Phoebe it makes perfect sense!"

"Prue shut up ok! We're getting chased by this soldier people who want to kill us, leave this until later!" shouts Phoebe, and Prue shuts up, still angered but shocked at the same time. Phoebe has never been this angry or emotional, and at this time she had every right to be angry, because for all they knew, the SAS were close on their heels and was going to kill them. Seconds later, as if by the sound of Phoebe's voice, helicopters are heard above them and the four in the car know exactly what's going on.

"Damn do these guys ever quit?"

"Do these guys ever use cars? I mean what is with the whole helicopters? It's like they're trying to prove a statement" sighs Cole and Phoebe gives him a quick smile. Another helicopter is seen flying over some houses and another one quickly follows.

"This can't be good" fears Andy.

"We have you surrounded, stop the car and get out! We won't ask you again!" explodes the voice on a megaphone, linked to some high speakers.

"Oh yeah, this wont cause a scene" comments Phoebe.

"Don't stop!" shouts Prue.

"Not planning too" says Phoebe stamping her foot down further on the pedal, making the car go faster.

"That doesn't mean go faster though! Whoa Phoebe slow down, or you will be the one that kills us, not them!" shouts Prue. Suddenly, a large thick black container is thrown a few feet down the road, and the four in the car look on with shock. Once making impact with the ground, it explodes and immediately this green and black thick smoke is poured out of it, spreading everywhere within seconds.

"Phoebe look out!" yells Prue, and all four of the passengers let out fearful screams. Phoebe attempts to slam on the breaks, and the car screeches leaving thick black tier marks on the ground behind them. The car spins a couple of time, but due to the thick smoke, Phoebe was unable to see where she was going, until a loud explosion is heard, as if bricks exploding outwards and collapsing onto the ground below…Then there was silence except for the spinning rotors of the helicopter…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Waiting was never a strong point with Piper, she hated it and when she was anxious or had to wait she would clean, but right now, that wasn't the option. She was forced to stay there, and it was as if she was on death row, and right now she seriously thought she was. After finding out from that soldier that Leo is not alright, she collapses onto her knees, the dirt from the ground spreading across her once clean knees, when she begins to weep silently. "Ow!" yelps a voice near by, something had gone along with it, and it was something hitting metal, and then the sound of keys dropping.

"Who's there?" asks Piper wiping away her tears, and looking up, her eyes still overcome with tears, quivering, threatening to fall from them any second. A few sniffles exited her as she wiped her nose, and looked to see Paige enter limping, holding her right foot, and she gave Piper a weak smile, only to remember her helmet was on. "Get away from me!" spits Piper with so much anger and venom, her look was no longer upset or distraught, and she backed away from Paige.

"Oh hiya, um, my name's Paige" she says grabbing hold of the keys properly, and notices Piper's reactions, and smiles slightly, but shakes her head at the same time. "Oh sorry, I'm not one of these, look I can't explain it's very complicated; just know I'm here to break you and Leo out of here"

"You're what?" asks Piper stunned yet un convinced. "You honestly think I'm going to believe you?" asks Piper, and just then a door opening is heard and a woman whistling. Paige whips her head to the side to see a soldier, clearly a woman with the body shape and the bust, come walking through a metal door down the corridor, the corridor Paige had passed to get to Piper's cell, as the whole area is arranged in a 'T' shape. "Oh yeah, here to help me, just another one of your lies" says Piper.

"Shut up" snaps Paige, and the soldier arrives next to Paige.

"Everything alright?" she asks and Paige nods her head, a sudden thought entering her mind, and she looks at Piper and then back at the soldier. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, please, share it with the whole class" quips Piper, and Paige turns to her.

"Shut it for crying out loud, I need to do something" she whispers angrily at her, and Piper shuts up. Paige turns back to the female soldier. "Oh my, you have something inside your helmet…I can see it crawling around" says Paige, suddenly realizing the helmet is pitch black, not a single thing is seen inside.

"How could you…"

"I mean hear it…I can hear something inside your helmet, making some kind of scratching noise, oh dear god woman, take it off, you have to take your helmet off and quick" says Paige worried.

"I am going to do no such thing, we're not allowed to, and I seriously hear nothing inside of me, now I came to check on Piper but you're obviously doing that yourself. Also you don't sound from around here, are you new?" asks the female, and Piper continues to stare in confusion, her face still stained from the crying, weak from the pain she has felt, tired beyond belief.

"Seriously, you have to, it might be that lethal, red, blue, bug, thing" says Paige desperately thinking of something, and those words were the only thing that she could think up, and even when Paige said it, she sounded unsure and uneasy, fearing now that whatever she was trying to do would blow her cover. _'Well done Paige, always one to destroy a good plan' _she thinks to herself angrily, mentally slapping her self. Piper looks at her, and realizes there may be more to Paige, and that she was telling the truth.

"Yes she's right!" she shouts out rather suddenly, not thinking properly, and both Paige and the female turn to her. _'Just go along with it' _thinks Piper, knowing that she can't stop now. "I heard it too…Before…This happened….This little bug, whatever it is, is able to creep into the smallest of things and then once it touches human flesh, it enters your ear and kills your immune system…" says Piper, in desperate need to help out Paige, and again, her voice sounded uneasy, but it was all she could think up.

'_What the heck?' _thinks Paige, but she goes along with it noun the less. "Yes exactly! Just take your damn helmet off" she says.

"No, listen I better be off, and you come with me, I think the big gun will need to talk to you"

"Big gun? Wow you have many different names don't cha" says Paige, and the female turns her head. Piper, acting on instinct, grabs her by the arms, and slams her into the cell, making sure she can't break free.

"Do whatever you were going to do any now!" shouts Piper, and Paige heads for the soldiers helmet clips, but the soldier kicks Paige in the stomach, sending her back into the wall.

"He-," before the female could yell for back up, Piper slams her harder into the cell, her back connected hard on the bars, causing her to moan in pain. Paige quickly recovers from the kick, and grabbing the helmet clips, she unclips them and takes off the woman's helmet. Her long golden hair falling onto her shoulders. She had the fairest skin and thick brown eyes, but right now, it wasn't time to admire the human body.

"Help!" yells the woman, and Paige forcefully swings the helmet and hits the woman across the face with it, sending her hitting the ground hard and rough. Gasping with pain, she was still conscious, and Piper gasps with horror, obviously not expecting it.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh don't worry, you're thank me, I promise you" says Paige, and using the helmet again, hits the woman across the face knocking her out, but Piper had to turn her head away from it. Paige drops the helmet and kneels down to feel for a pulse and when finding one smiles.

"What are you doing?" asks Piper.

"Getting you cover" says Paige grabbing the keys and unlocking the cell door.

"You mean…?"

"Yes now quickly pull on her uniform, you're need it" says Paige opening the cell doors with a creak, and Piper quickly heads for the female's uniform.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

In a dark room, much smaller then the one Piper was in, contains Leo. The walls are white, and so is the ceiling and floor. No window is visible, and the door is metal, with only a small window with a hatch across it, which was sealed shut. It was almost like an insane asylum room, and it could be, who knows what they have in this whole building? He was in a small ball, wearing only a white gown, which was obviously too big and he was practically swimming in it. He was quivering, he was bruised and beaten, cuts on his body and he was bleeding also. "Piper…" he moans with pain, his eyes were nearly shut, his face strained and with pain. "Piper…." He says again, the only thing that he could think of at this current time…

**To be continued…**

So there you have it, a brand new chapter, and hopefully some brand new reviews. Sorry that it's shorter then previous chapters, but despite it being Christmas, not had much inspiration lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and about those questions stated above, feel free to comment on them, or not, what do you think will happen? What do you want to happen at least? I would love to hear some suggestions; I would gladly put them in if they fit well with the story.

So please submit your reviews, because they are so important to me. Without them, there would be no story. I should hopefully get in a new chapter before Christmas but if I don't…

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	18. The journey begins!

**Pain, tears and lies**

Yo ho hello! Lol, how be all of you? Hope you had a great Christmas, I certainly did, got allot of nifty things which I'm sure I'll use and now pawn off ;) lol. So how have you all been? The wait agonising for a new chapter? Believe me, I've wanted to begin a new chapter, but with the whole Christmas, I had to hold it off, lol, naughty me, I'll be sure to smack my hand later on ;)

Now, I'm sure you guys have been dying for a new chapter….hopefully, and here is a new one, which I hope you guys will enjoy. I have allot of thrills and spills, twists and turns coming your way, and some will knock you totally off guard, especially the **big **twist I have in store, which I'm sure you haven't forgot ;) Now the whole, "What was in the note" well it will be revealed soon, as the whole Prue, Andy and Cole triangle comes to a dramatic climax, which you will not want to miss.

The Leo and Piper storyline will take a dramatic twist, and something very, very, very unexpected about Paige will arise, which again you will not want to miss. As well as all of these, I have to get the death done too, and the SAS will have an even bigger part, where everything with them and the charmed gang will come to an explosive final, which I'm really looking forward to.

Enough of my constant rambling though, you came here to read a new chapter, and a new chapter is what you shall get! However, one question had risen from one of my many readers, and reviewers, which I shall gracefully answer ;) lol.

**Phoebe Turner Halliwell "**How many reviews do u think this fic will have? I'm just curious" I have no idea, but hopefully, if my 9 reviews stay stuck, probably about 200, with the amount of chapters I have in store, each one not rushed. I take my time as you've guessed; I'm already on chapter 18, and not one secret about the guys has been revealed yet, so about 200 with any luck, but in total, about 205, who knows aye?

**Now, also, I would like to know what you think of the chapter titles I give. I'm trying my best to be more creative with them, but some idea would be helpful, I don't want this fanfic to be 100 me, I would like you guys to be involved.** Also, please don't drop the reviews; because this only means that my story is getting worse, to me, and it's not a nice feeling, so keep them up, I love everyone of them, short or large.

Now, enough of the rambling, here is a brand new chapter. Sit back, enjoy, comment and review!

**Chapter 18: **The journey begins!

"Hurry up, we don't have much time… Quickly now… Oh woman please" moans Paige rushed, as she nervously and hesitantly waves her hands about frantically and jumping up and down, as Piper pulls on the female soldiers outfit. Piper's face is of annoyance and frustration, as she shoots Paige a glare, who simply holds her hands up defencelessly. "Calm down there sister, I'm just saying _encase_"

"Hello… Where did you go?" comes a male voice, one that sounds familiar. Both women shoot their heads up, and turn them down the corridor Paige had come through. The voice belonged to the male soldier Paige had seduced, and he had now returned. Their time was running out, and it was showing on Paige's face.

"Who's that?" asks Piper fearfully.

"Um, long story, pull on that helmet and quick" says Paige, and this time Piper begins to speed up, however, still weakened from the events that have happened to her. The thoughts of Leo, Prue and Phoebe were constantly playing through her mind, and they were not about to leave either. She loved them with all her heart, and to know that they could be in trouble was killing her inside, but with Paige coming to her rescue, hope and determination was inside of her.

"You seduced him didn't you" says Piper in the rush to grab the helmet, and Paige looks up with her eyebrows raised and eyes open wide in shock.

"How did you know that?" asks Paige shocked and puzzled, and Piper just flashes her a saucy grin.

"Please, I'm a woman and hearing his voice and yours, it was hard not to realize what happened. I mean, how else would you have been able to get here?" says Piper and Paige blushes.

"Where are you? If this is a game of hide and seek, I'm very good at that" says the man, and Piper and Paige look at one another and laugh. Piper quickly pulls on the helmet and Paige helps clip it up, just when the female begins to come to.

"Uh oh, um, drag her inside the cell" says Paige, and Piper looks at her confused.

"What?"

"Just do it" she says, and Piper nods her head. The female wears a blue tank top, and yellow jeans, not one for the casual attire. Piper had also stolen the female's black trainers and put them on, and gave the woman her red shoes. While Piper grabbed the woman's hands, Paige stood guard, as Piper began to drag her into the cell.

"Oh, don't bother to help" struggles Piper, slightly annoyed.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry" says Paige bashful, and joins Piper as both girls successfully drag the woman into the cell. "Now get out, I need to lock it, and then save your husband" says Paige determined.

"You know Leo? Is he ok?" asks Piper with worry and sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, but he's not ok, I'll tell you more later, we have to go, now move" says Paige taking charge. Piper listens, and hurries out of the cell followed by Paige, the female now begins to moan as she finally wakes up.

"Hurry" urges Piper, and Paige grabs the keys which are still in the lock, and after closing it, she locks it, keeping the woman firmly in the cell. Pulling out the keys, Paige grabs hold of the woman's head as she gets up, and whacks it into the bars forcefully, again knocking her unconscious, and she collapses onto the ground. "Holey crap! You mad or something?" gasps Piper.

"You have no idea" responds Paige, and puts the keys in her pocket. The door down the corridor belonging to Paige is heard trying to be opened, clearly by the male soldier, and it becomes more rushed and urgent.

"Hey, what's going on, where are you?" he says and Paige turns to Piper.

"We have to go"

"Where?"

"Did you hear a group of people come by? A woman and a couple of men?" asks Paige and Piper nods her head.

"Yeah, but they didn't come past me, they came from down there" points out Piper, down the corridor with the metal door the female soldier went through.

"Thought so, lets go down there, hurry" says Paige and both girls rush down the corridor, and reach the door. Paige attempts to open it, but it's firmly locked, not making a sound. "Trusty keys" smiles Paige pulling them out, and after a few attempts, she finds the correct key and sticks it in the lock and turns it, successfully unlocking it.

"Yes! Now let's go" but when opening the door, a large beefy looking man stands directly in front of them, blocking their way from going any further, and both Paige and Piper gasp with shock.

"Not so fast ladies!" he shouts, and Piper and Paige turn to one another shocked and scared. Was their plan gone just like that? Were they found out, and their hope banished?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"But why? He's not good for you" says a voice. Piper is in her room, her eyes rolled so they're looking at the back of her head. She's wearing a long white sparkling gown, which flows down onto the floor. Her veil was splashed out on her neatly made bed. The sun was bursting through the windows, and her face with sparkling with makeup and her eyes were twinkling. She was in front of her dresser, tying back her hair, and a smile leaps onto her face, and a small laugh as she shakes her head.

"No one is though, right" she remarks.

"That's right, now you're learning" comes the voice from behind her door, and Piper just laughs. Outside, Victor is standing by Piper's door, wearing a white shirt and a black tux. His hair is smartly gelled backwards, but he has looks of concern and unsettlement. Phoebe is then seen waltzing up the stairs, annoyance and hate in her face. She wears a long silk blue gown, with silver sparkles. Her hair is tied neatly in a bun, and she's followed by Prue wearing the same outfit, only her hair is down, and draped over her ears.

"It's wrong though, I hate it!" she shouts annoyed, and Prue just shakes her head letting out a heavy sigh. The sun was burst through the hallway as well, it was an extremely hot and sunny day.

"You agree to?" asks Victor, and Prue shoots him a glare.

"Dad, just be happy for her alright?" says Prue slightly annoyed.

"I was just saying that I don't like how Leo has to use my room to get ready in, it's so unfair, and young-est" sulks Phoebe and the girls both stop.

"Young-est?" asks Prue confused and in slight amusement.

"Well yeah, figuring I am the youngest" replies Phoebe.

"Oh please, you know that isn't the case… or a word! My room is needed for something else" says Prue.

"Yeah, for you and Andy" retorts Phoebe, and Prue smiles at her baby sister, and places her index finger on Phoebe's lips.

"Hush" laughs Prue and Phoebe giggles, "Sorry, you might need to apply more lipstick" says Prue eyeing Phoebe's now smudged lips.

"You're kidding? So much for the ever lasting lipstick. Oh I swear, those advertisements on telly are a load of-,"

"How about you don't finish that last word?" cuts in Victor sternly, and Phoebe clamps her lips closed and Prue just chuckles quietly.

"Fine, I need to go and re do my lipstick, where is it again?" asks Phoebe and Prue points her thumb downstairs.

"Kitchen" and with that Phoebe runs off holding up her skirt to manoeuvre her legs properly. With a slight pause, Prue looks at Victor who still looks uneasy. Her look is more serious, more concern. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" he laughs awkwardly trying to brush aside the question.

"I'm not mum, your lies won't work on me…" says Prue sternly, and Victor looks up at her. "Why don't you want Piper to get married?" but before Victor could respond, Piper's head pops out from the door.

"Oh Prue thank god, hurry, I've got a dress crisis" Prue, just looks at her father, both share a look, before Prue runs into Piper's bedroom to help her out, leaving Victor alone in the hallway.

**-o-o-o-**

"Like that's right!" snaps Leo, hitting away Andy's hands as he tries to put on Leo's tie. Leo nervously grabs hold of the tie, and pulls it off of him. Andy, Leo and Cole were in Phoebe's room, helping Leo for the wedding coming, all three guys wearing the typical white shirt and black tux. Leo's face is full of nerves and fear. Andy notices and smiles, while Cole is looking out the window.

"It's going to be alright" assures Andy, trying to help out Leo's cold feet. Leo just gives him a worried and concerned look, not sure what to say. "Believe me"

"How do you know? She might not arrive, she might not be there to say her vows… Oh god she may even forget, oh my, she may not like the fact of me in her life for ever" fears Leo panicking, but Andy grabs hold of Leo's shoulders forcefully and stares into his eyes. Cole turns his head and notices, straining his face slightly, before turning back to the window.

"I know…Piper loves you, I've never known such a stronger love in my life. You two are destined to be together, just like me and Prue" smiles Andy, and Cole laughs under his breath, unheard from the other two men. "I see the way Piper looks at you, and the way you look at her… True love… You got to believe that in your heart…" says Andy, and his words seem to settle in Leo, but he seems surprised. "What?" asks Andy wearily.

"Nothing… Just what speech did you steal that from?" smiles Leo and Andy laughs backing away.

"Listen, hurry you don't have long. You're still alright getting married in the manor right?"

"Of course, I mean this place means the world to Piper" smiles Leo, and Andy smiles back. Cole turns to the two of them and approaches them both, smiling at Leo and patting him on the back.

"You ready mate?" and Leo reluctantly nods his head.

"I guess so" he replies.

"Of course you are" smiles Cole, and grabs hold of Leo's tie. "Now, let's get on with this shall we?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Phoebe… Phoebe are you ok?" asks Prue coughing hard. "Phoebe can you hear me?" she asks again, strain and pain in her voice.

"She will be" comes a deep male voice, and Prue attempts to look around through the powerful green thick smoke.

"Who's that? Who's there?" asks Prue. She suddenly becomes tired and yawns, but while she becomes woozy, a man with a gasmask on is seen going closer towards her, breathing hard, and Prue frowns to try and get a better look, before she passes out…

**To be continued…**

Again, sorry for the poor length, but it's all I could muster lol. I really hope you enjoyed it, one of my faves if I don't say so my self. What did you think of me bringing in the whole wedding day? How did you feel for the characters, and what will happen to Paige and Piper in the cells? Have they finally been rumbled, and of course, what about the group in the car, and who was that mysterious person emerging from the smoke?

Now, 3 clues were given in this chapter. 1 which ties in with the **BIG **twist I have in store, and 2 about one of the guy's secret. Also, Paige's past which I'm sure you are all eager to know about, was hinted only slightly in this chapter. What were they? Any ideas yet? Submit me your comments and suggestions, don't forget about these, I want to know what you all want to see happen. Also keep up with those reviews, each one is important, each one determines if a new chapter will be released or not. Don't forget we still have that question of what Cole wrote on that note, and what really happened with his father.

I have so much stuff I have planned for this story, and I think this is the first chapter to have Victor in it, as well as all three of the guys together, so that was pretty weird lol, as from the whole 18 chapters, Leo was never with them. So, on with those reviews, I love them and you all. Hopefully a chapter 19 – 19! Wooo Hooo, 1 chapter away from 20, YAY! Lol. Take care.


	19. Here comes the bride! Part 1

**Pain, tears and lies**

Ok, now from 9 I seemed to have dropped to 5… Now I'll put it down to it being around Christmas when I updated but guys this isn't good to go from such a drop, so please pick it back up. If you can't update then always send me an email, Anyway, from the reviews I got they mean the world to me, each and every 5 of them ;) Sorry for not updating recently but I've been so busy with school work to update, and another reason would be me waiting to see if my reviews picked up but clearly, they didn't, and another would be how I haven't been inspirited lately.

As promised here is a brand new chapter, but **_could it be the last?_** Who knows, it all depends on **you** but every time I mention something like this my reviews pick up. I shouldn't have to be reminding you to continue to review. The ones that did review, just stop and only read, well please remember that **every **chapter will need to review on, because you could be the one that makes this fanfic gone, and make me reveal all the secrets in one quick and boring chapter, where it will be better if I stretch it out.

Anyway, I'd like to thank **Phoebe Turner Halliwell**, and the lovely **Dutchygirl**, for the long reviews. I love you ones the most, as you really seem to care about this fiction to be putting in the effort of a long review instead of a quick "can't be bothered" review. Please don't think I don't notice, because I do and without you two this story wouldn't be where it is now, so thank you. Please don't think I'm leaving the rest of you guys out, but these two have always given their best in reviews for me. I love you guys!

Alright, well it's that time again for a brand new chapter, and it's a big one too. Keep your eyes peeled… That's all I'm saying ;) Sit back, enjoy and **REVIEW!** Lol

**Chapter 19: **_Here comes the bride_ **Part 1**

Paige and Piper remained in their frozen position, fearful of what was about to come. A large looking bloke was standing in front of them with his soldier uniform. They had been close in escaping the maze like place until being caught at the last moment. "Hey how you doing?" asks Paige trying to sound casual but her voice was shaky and worried. "Great day don't 'cha think?" he asks trying to make conversation to banish her fear away but she was failing miserably.

"Stop while you're ahead" whispers Piper, too also worried and fearful. Piper was the middle sister and kept out of trouble. She had never been involved with the police or had a single detention in school. Now however, she was locked up for something she didn't understand why and was then breaking free with a complete stranger only to get caught in the act and now have to endure the punishment. This was all too much for Piper to handle with currently.

"We got word of a soldier on the loose" says the man in front of the two women.

"Well, good luck on that" says Paige trying to walk past but the soldier grabs her forcefully. He grabs her helmet and unclips it to reveal Paige's face. Her golden red hair falls effortlessly over her ears and over her eyes which she pushes back. She has her lip bit gently, as she looks at the soldier worried with her deep hazel eyes. The soldier then does the same to Piper. Her brown hair falls down and she stares up at the soldier innocently.

"You…" he said stunned. "How did you escape?" he asked her and she just scrunches up her face as if to say 'Beats me'. Paige looks at Piper and then at the soldier and gives him a seductive smile.

"Hey, you've seen us, why don't we see you?" she asks and the soldier turns to her and cocks his head to one side. Throwing the helmets to one side, he grabs both women and hurls them onto each shoulder and turns around. "Hey! If this is some excuse to check out my butt… I swear!"

"Put me down! Right now, this is not dignified!" shouts Piper kicking her feet and forming fists with her hands, she forcefully punches the guy on the back but it doesn't faze him much. He began to walk with them through a long dark corridor with only small circular lights on the ceiling illuminating the area with a dim light. On their way down, a few doors were on the walls and Paige took advantage of that and grabbed hold of one of the handles and held on for dear life stopping the soldier in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed. Piper then took this as her chance and knowing that the soldier's hands were occupied, she leaned over and with her hands unclipped the soldier's helmet and pulled it off. The man was bald and half caste. He had dark brown eyes, as he turned to Piper angrily. "Hey!" he shouts and she then forcefully smashes the helmet across his face knocking him off balance and dropping the women to the ground. Hitting the ground, both women moan with pain.

"Paige!" calls out Piper handing her the helmet. Paige grabs it and rolls out of the way from the soldiers on coming hands. Piper throws up her foot and connects across the guys face. Knocking him back a little, Paige stands up and slams the helmet across the guys head several times until he falls and forcefully hits his head across the cold hard surface. Piper gets up slowly and both her and Paige look at each other. Paige's expression shows surprise and impression.

"Never though you had it in 'ya" smiles Paige and Piper just smiles back when suddenly the soldier throws out his hand and grabs Piper by the ankle and pulls at it making her collapse and fall onto the floor, landing on her back painfully. "Oh! Will you ever learn!" yells Paige and slams the helmet down and when it connects on the soldier, the glass part smashes across his head upon impact this time successfully knocking him out. After a brief pause, both girls breathing heavily, Paige helps up Piper and smiles at her.

"Did you hear something?" comes a voice near by one of the doors. It was a male voice and came from the door a few feet away from them. Both girls look at one another in shock and just as the door opens, they press their backs on the wall on either side of the door. The guy looks out but as usual he was wearing his uniform. Looking out, he steps closer in until he is out of the room. Paige nods to Piper and both girls creep into the room just as the soldier notices the other soldier on the ground and rushes to his aid.

"Eddie!" he shouts worried kneeling beside him. "What happened to you?" he asked. The girls quickly get into the dark room and close the door behind them. Paige finds a lock on the other side of the door and turns it. The soldier outside turns and stands up trying to open the door. "Hey! Let me in! I need help, Eddie's out here unconscious!" yells the soldier who now begins to hit the black door hard.

"That was close" says Paige breathlessly. Just then the lights switch on and both girls widen their eyes with shock. Turning around slowly, they find Cheryl standing in the middle of the room along with 6 other soldiers in their uniforms. The room is decorated with posh looking furniture. A small bar, a fireplace, art pictures hanging on the walls, a large wide flat screen TV on the wall, red carpets etc. There is also a glass table in the middle of the room with wine glasses on it filled up. However, throwing this all off balance, there is a cage on the wall opposite the table. Inside it, lays Leo. He's topless with cuts, bruises and burn marks on his cripples and weak body. He's also chained up to the wall limp. Piper eyes him and widens her eyes in fear and shock.

"LEO!" she screams, the first time seeing her husband since he departed a few days ago. Paige also widens her eyes with shock, but quickly stops Piper from running further to her husband in fear she might get killed. Piper's heart melts when seeing her husband like that, that it made her begin to cry. "What have you done to him!" she screams with hatred in her voice looking at each person in the room. Cheryl just raises an eyebrow looking rather arrogant and cocky. The soldiers move forward but Cheryl raises out her arms stopping them.

"Easy boys" she smiles, "You wont deal with them" she tells them. Just then, a door at the end of this room opens up and the same man who gave the bomber the job to blow up the plane walks through boldly. A large smile is caked across his face as he looks at the two women. Paige and Piper look at him with fear and hatred. They didn't know who he was, but when they saw the soldiers back away and stand to attention, including Cheryl, they both knew he had to be pretty powerful in the chain of this whole thing.

"Well, it's nice to see the women who tried to escape" he says deeply. Paige and Piper turn to one another and look back at the man.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the crash site, the men from the SAS are in their uniform with gas marks on. They each pull out Prue, Phoebe, Cole and Andy and hoist them into separate helicopters near by. Residents stand in shock at what is taking place, when Darryl drives up in his police car and watches the scene unfold. He quickly gets out of his car and runs towards one of the soldiers. "What's going on here?" he asks worried and concerned.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about officer" replies the soldier.

"They're my friends, I think I have a right to know" the soldier then turns to him briskly.

"You know Leo?" he asks stunned and Darryl nods his head.

"Yes I do, one of my closest friends, so tell me what's going on"

"Has he done anything to do?" asks the soldier and Darryl looks at him puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Any harm of any sort?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?" asks Darryl.

"He's a murderer" replies the soldier and Darryl gasps shocked.

"Leo? He couldn't be, he wouldn't hurt a fly" says Darryl defensively.

"Well then, you can't be that much of a close friend can you?" responds the soldier. "We are going to have you to come with us. Anyone who has ever come in contact with the suspect must come with us" and Darryl nods his head. "But I'm afraid you can't know where we are"

"What are you talking about?" asks Darryl. The soldier then pulls out a needle and sticks it into Darryl's neck and pushes it down. Darryl looks at him shocked and stunned before collapsing into the soldier's arms and dragged off and into a helicopter…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"There you go, all done" smiles Prue. Piper is standing in her bedroom with her white flowing gown which sparkles from the sun. She stands in front of her mirror with her oldest sister Prue who clips in Piper's hair. Piper's face is full with colour and happiness. She's beaming widely as Prue looks on straightening her dress emotional. "Wow… I'm getting married" grins Piper giddy.

"Yep" says Prue beginning to cry, and Piper turns around slowly smiling at her sister. They share a sisterly look before hugging one another just when Phoebe walks in and smiles. Both Prue and Piper start to cry which begins to set off Phoebe. Walking in, she closes the door as both girls look over to her.

"I'm not intruding am I?" asks Phoebe and Piper chuckles, laughing through the tears forming in her eyes. She shakes her head and holds out her arm as well as Prue and Phoebe quickly joins them both as they all commence into a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married" cries Phoebe. "Everything's going to change"

"Why do you say that?" asks Piper confused still through the tears. All three girls still hugging one another, resting their heads on their sister's shoulders.

"Well, you will marry Leo and move in with him" says Phoebe and Piper pulls her head back along with her other sisters.

"Honey you know that wont happen…"

"But it will, one day"

"Yes it will, one day. But I'll still love you both" says Piper and Phoebe nods.

"Wont be the same" she says sniffing back the tears and Piper just looks at her emotionally and then to Prue.

"Things change" she tells them.

"Just going to be different you know?" says Prue, "I mean every morning you cook us breakfast, I make us the coffee and Phoebe reads the paper. We've always done it every morning, but with you gone, how can we?" Piper just starts crying again, her makeup getting caught with the tears as it begins to run down her face. "Oh your makeup…"

"It doesn't matter" cries Piper hugging her sisters again, all girls weeping quietly and hugging tight, not wanting to let go of one another. Victor then pops his head into the bedroom.

"Everyone ready?"

"No!" yell back the girls in tears and Victor quickly returns to the hallway. His eyebrows raised startled, he turns towards Phoebe's room and takes a deep breath, his face hard with resentment. Pausing, he takes another deep breath, pulls on a smile and walks into her room where the lads are located happily ready for the wedding.

"Everyone ready? Wedding begins in less then 10 minutes" announces Victor. Leo is smartly dressed in his tux and Cole and Andy are grooming him to make sure he is looking ok for the wedding.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too long" beams Leo, the sunlight pouring in and across his face. Andy and Cole smile at him.

"I just need a word Leo" says Victor pulling him to the side, both Andy and Cole looking on confused. Victor shoots them a look and they quickly turn and walk away casually. Victor then turns back to a chipper Leo, but his expression is serious and business like. "Leo, you're marrying my daughter today"

"Yeah…" says Leo suspicious and puzzled.

"Well she's my little girl, and if I find out that you do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you do I make my self clear?" asks Victor and Leo looks at him shocked but nods his head slowly.

"I don't plan on hurting your daughter sir" responds Leo and Victor nods his head.

"I should hope not too, for your sake" says Victor and walks away from him and pulls on another fake smile. "Alright, time to get moving" he informs and opens the door. Running over to Piper's room once more he knocks on it. "Time to get this show on the road.

"Ok!" shouts out Piper. Inside, the girls back away and hold each others hands smiling at one another. "This is it" says Piper slowly. All their faces are smudged with makeup. "But we should really clean our faces" and the three girls laugh. Outside, Victor leads the way followed by Leo. Cole and Andy follow behind closing the door and Cole leans over to Andy.

"Does she know yet?" he asks and Andy turns to him.

"Leave it out alright" he says angrily. "Listen, if she knows about me then she will know about you, so if you want your secret hidden, I'd advise you to hide mine too" says Andy and walks off leaving Cole standing there looking at Andy leave. He has anger in his face and hatred in his eyes.

**-o-o-o-**

Downstairs, the whole manor is full with white flowers, white cloth hung from the walls. In the sunroom, a small stage is set up with two white pillars on either side with flowers wrapped around them. In front of that there are two rows of seats with a line in the middle. In the middle of the stage stands the vicar for the wedding, whilst across the sunroom, a piano is set up where a woman sits behind it. In the seats are a few people anxiously awaiting the bride. Leo is on stage with Andy and Cole behind him smiling widely. Victor is standing by the stairs. Piper then shows up on top of the stairs with her sisters on either side of her. The woman behind the piano starts playing 'here comes the bride' as the sisters walk down the stairs hand in hand. The guests stand up and stare in awe at Piper. Leo looks up beaming with joy and amazement, seeing his bride to be for the first time. "You ready?" asks Phoebe, "Because you don't have to do this" and Piper giggles.

"I'm ready" smiles Piper.

"Then so are we" says Prue reaching the bottom. They kiss their sister on the cheek and slowly walk off to the stage. Piper and Victor share a look as they link arms. Piper's veil is now covering her face.

"You look so beautiful" says Victor, "Your mother is watching" says Victor and that sets off Piper as she nods her head. Phoebe and Prue pick up their bouquet of yellow flowers and watch on as Piper and Victor begin to walk down the aisle. The guests throw red petals in front of them as they walk forward. Piper and Leo look up at one another, her sisters beaming with joy and Cole and Andy smiling with happiness. When they reach the end, Victor kisses his daughter on the head and takes seat next to two spare seats. Phoebe looks down at them and leans over to Prue still smiling.

"What's with the seats?"

"It's for mum and Grams" replies Prue and Phoebe smiled starting to cry and Prue rubs her shoulder softly. Piper walks closer as the guests sit and she stands on the stage and looks at Leo as he lifts up her veil slowly and they share a loving look.

"I love you" says Leo just when the piano playing stops.

"I love you to" beams Piper. The two link hands and turn to face the vicar who smiles at them both…

**To be continued…**

So what did you guys think of that chapter? I think it's one of my faves because it actually has a strong sisterly moment and family bonding. I need you to tell me what you thought of the sisters talking with each other, and then the bit where Prue reveals that the spare seats are for Grams and their mother, because I thought that was a really sweet and emotional thing to put in. Also, what was that talk with Leo about with Victor? Why would he be on the defensive so extreme with Leo?

Also, a **BIG** thing was revealed about the Cole and Andy's storyline which I'm sure you all spotted. When did Andy mean by if his secret is revealed then so will Cole's? Are they the same, or different but linked somehow? What are your thoughts on that? What do you think they're both hiding that's so crucial?

What else did you like about this chapter, I would love to hear from you all. Now as you can see, the title reads **Part 1**, now this doesn't mean part 1 of the last of the story just that this chapter links with the next one with the wedding. However, it also means that it could mean part one of the last ever chapter if I don't get my reviews back. So you may see part 2 as the last ever chapter, which I hope doesn't happen.

So anyway, thoughts and comments are welcome, even if their criticism I accept any kind of review as it will make me stronger. Suggestions are also a big thing too, because I want to see what you would like to see happen. It might only be something you want someone to say or do and I'll try and put it in. This story is for you lot not just for me. So send me in those reviews and hopefully a new chapter will be set up soon.


	20. Here comes the Bride & Groom! Part 2

**Pain, tears and lies**

Hello to everyone, well again I'm left with 5 reviews but frankly I'm happy with them. I have to accept that my story doesn't rake in millions of reviews. At least I've got people that care enough to read my story and review, and if it's just you 5 then so be it. I love you all for doing it.

**Dutchygirl **you have once again sent me a long review as well as **Phoebe Turner Halliwell. **What can I say to you two aye? You're the best, always taking such a time from your life to not only read but send me a very long review each time and it means the world to me. I love you both. To the rest of you well you're just as important. It makes me happy to know that you love my story it really does. I'm happy with myself that I'm up to chapter 20 and haven't revealed the secret of the guys or even the death or the big twist I have in store for you all. It's amazing to see how far this story has come from chapter 1, and I thank you all for following the story with me too.

Now I am up to chapter 20, and one of the guy's secrets are closing in, but which one? Your have to wait and see. What was said on that note sent from Cole to Prue will become clear very soon and the big twist will eventually take a turn to revealing it self in the coming chapters. Also, anyone know yet what happened in Cole's past with his dad? I will set your minds at ease and tell you that one guy's secret **will **be revealed **very, very soon! **:D

Now, as promised, here is a brand new chapter. Sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter 20: **_Here comes the bride and groom!_ **Part 2**

"Who the hell are you?" asks Paige. Both her and Piper watching on as the elderly man walks into the room. The girls had caution across their faces, Piper's eyes continuously looking over at Leo in helplessness.

"What did you do to my husband?" asks Piper with venom in her voice, and hatred in her face. "Tell me right now!"

"Well, aren't you a vicious little one. I was told you might be, although then again, I always thought it would have been Prue" Piper attempts to run forward and charge at him but Paige forcefully holds her back.

"Who's Prue?" asks Paige.

"My sister" replies Piper with emotion and distraught.

"I'm sorry for that loss by the way" the man tells her unsympathetically which only fuels Piper even more. Paige turns to her shocked and emotional.

"Your guys killed her! I'll make sure I have it in my power to kill you guys too!" screams Piper, spit escaping her mouth and the man chuckles on his breath. The banging from behind the door continues from the soldier.

"Guys hurry, he's bleeding!" comes the male voice.

"Good, let him die! Now be quiet!" shouts the man and the banging stops. The man then turns his attention to the girls once more. His green eyes remained on the sisters. "My name is Eric Patterson, and I'm the Brigadier of this whole thing" he tells them.

"Great, so what, you expect us to bow or have honour or something?" asks Paige sarcastically and Eric smirks at her.

"Well yes, but with that out the window you don't have to" he tells them and Piper continues to look at Leo. Eric notices her gaze and looks at Leo. "Yes, your husband is very troubled"

"Why? What has he done?" asks Piper, tears shaking in her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. "I want to know, I need to know!"

"You mean you don't actually know?" asks Eric surprised and Piper shakes her head at him tearfully, tears falling down her cheeks staining them. "Well that surprises me, it really does. However, you have not need to fear or wait much longer. I sent the rest of the SAS to retrieve your other sister and two friends"

"They're ok?" asks Piper and Eric nods his head.

"They're safe. I got word they were with another female who attempted to help them-,"

"Prue…" gasps Piper.

"Highly doubtful after her fall she went through. Then again, I haven't had word back yet but I do within a few minutes with any luck"

"Let me see my husband… Please" begs Piper. "I need to be with him. Please"

"About that, I'm not too sure I should. You can go through this way" he says gesturing towards the door he came through. Piper glares at him angrily, "Listen, we can do this one of two ways… The easy way or the hard way"

"Oh please that saying is so old, get a new one" says Paige and Eric smirks at her.

"Alright guys, they picked the hard way" says Eric looking at the soldiers behind him. Nodding, they quickly approach the two women who begin to scream, kick and punch to be let free.

"Leo! Leo!" screams Piper. Leo slowly begins to come to. Still closed, his eyes blink several times before opening up groggy. Looking up in pain, his vision is blurry but he manages to see the outline of Piper. "Leo!" she screams getting pulled into the room.

"Get off of me you scum!" screams Paige.

"Piper… Paige" gasps Leo and Cheryl turns to him while the girls are pulled into the room. Eric, without turning quickly speaks out in a serious voice.

"Keep an eye on him" says Eric walking into the room and Cheryl nods her head. Looking at him she tilts her head at him.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asks making fun of the situation.

"What did you do with them?" asks Leo and Cheryl gives a small snigger.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry your murderous head over" says Cheryl and Leo looks at her with anger.

"I didn't murder anyone!" he screams. In the other room, Piper hears his outburst and gasps with horror.

"Murder!" she shouts getting pushed further into the room. They're brought to that dark room with the long table where Eric was briefing his soldiers before the plane. "He was done for murder?"

"Yes, now shut up and sit down!" says Eric losing his patience. Piper is shoved onto the chair as well as Paige, both women looking at who shoved them down with anger. Piper turns to Paige worried.

"He would never do that"

"I do" replies Paige soothingly. Piper smiles at her but more tears began to form. "Just relax alright? Your sister will be here soon and everything will be revealed. You just have to wait" says Paige trying to be as helpful as possible. Piper nods her head and takes a deep breath. Eric looks at the two of them carefully.

"You have no idea…" he says quietly, barely audible.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Downstairs in the manor, Piper and Leo stand anxiously looking at the vicar. Both of them have huge beaming smiles on their face. Piper giggles with happiness. Her sisters look on with big smiles on their face too, as do Cole and Andy. The guests also have big smiles on their faces as well as the vicar. The sun is pouring through the windows. The manor is all white, and beautifully decorated. Phoebe leans over to Prue slowly. "I can't believe she's getting married" says Phoebe.

"I know, it's wonderful" beams Prue, both women holding onto their flowers. The vicar turns to Leo and smiles.

"Before we get started, who is here to give away the bride?" asks the vicar and Victor reluctantly stands up but pulls on a quick smile.

"I am" he says and sits back down. Piper beams at her father happily but when she turns around, Victor looks annoyed and frustrated. Prue shoots him a glare which makes him smile again..

"Ok, Piper. Repeat after me" says the vicar and Piper smiles. "I, Piper"

"I Piper"

"Take you Leo"

"Take you Leo" says Piper glancing over at him with a smile.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband" says Piper and Phoebe begins to cry and is handed a tissue from their father.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward" continues the vicar and Piper just smiles at her sister.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward"

"To love and to hold from this day forth, till death do us part"

"To love, and to hold, from this day forth, till death do us part" says Piper. Turning around, Prue hands her the ring and she turns back around and slips it on Leo's finger beaming with happiness. The vicar turns to Leo and asks Leo to repeat those same words but to Piper. When getting to the end, Cole hands Leo the ring. Leo turns around and slips on Piper's wedding ring. At this point, Prue, Phoebe and the rest of the guests are in tears. Victor just smiles, but no tears run down his cheeks. The vicar smiles happily.

"Before these two join in holey matrimony. Is there anyone here who does not approve? If so, speak out now, or forever hold your piece" announces the vicar and Victor attempts to stand up but Prue looks at him. This time with anger and right now hatred, a look he had never seen his daughter use. He slowly sinks back in his seat when the vicar continues. "Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife…" begins the vicar closing his book. Phoebe lets out and joyful squeal when the vicar turns to Leo. "You may kiss the bride"

"Finally" says Leo relieved and Piper chuckles. Leo lifts Piper's veil up and over her head. She too is seen with tears in her eyes which sets off Leo. Leo leans forward and kisses Piper. Everyone stands up and gives a thunderous cheer for the happy couple. Piper drops her set of flowers and puts her arms around Leo. Phoebe drops her flowers and jumps up and down, clapping herself and Piper laughs and claps. Victor smiles and claps too with it's clearly fake. Its clear he doesn't want to be there but he has forced himself.

"I love you" cries Piper breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you to Mrs Wyatt" and Piper giggles.

"Yay!" yells Phoebe and Prue and Phoebe hug each other. Cole and Andy just look on and cheer, both overjoyed for the couple. Piper bends down and picks up her bouquet of flowers and looks at her sisters smiling happily. They run over and give her a big sisterly hug before backing away.

"Alright girls, time to be lucky. I'm going to throw the bouquet!" shouts Piper and the women guests stand up and get ready. Piper leans over to Phoebe and smiles. "Make sure you're in front" she smiles and Phoebe giggles running with the group. Prue and Andy join up and kiss, whilst Cole looks on at Phoebe. Piper turns her back and lightly chucks it. Phoebe grabs it and jumps in the air.

"Woo Hoo!" she cheers and everyone laughs and claps. Leo picks up Piper so she's across his arms and smiles at her. Kissing again, she starts walking off with her. The guests run outside as they approach the door. Pink and white confetti is thrown over them. The happy couple laughing and giggling when Phoebe and Prue run towards the bottom of the garden where two large metal boxes are kept. Behind them a long white limo is there. Piper and Leo look at the boxes confused when the girls open them and white doves fly out. Piper and Leo both gasp with amazement and smile at the birds flying over head.

"Wow, you guys are the best" says Piper. Opening the limo for them, Leo and Piper get inside. "I love you" says Piper and Phoebe and Prue wave her off.

"Love you too sis" says Prue gently slamming the door. The guests cheer loudly when it starts up and sets off down the road. White tin cans are attached by string at the back. A sign reading 'Just Married' is attached at the back. The limo drives out of sight and everyone stops cheering. "Thanks for coming, see you all at the party!" smiles Prue and they return into cars.

"This party will be so cool. Can't wait to see Piper and Leo's first dance as a married couple" beams Phoebe.

"What about you though? Your next to get married" laughs Prue and Phoebe giggles. Prue then breaks away and stops her father from getting away just when Cole stops Phoebe. Prue looks at her father angrily. "What the _hell _was that?" she spits with anger.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!" says her father.

"No I will! How dare you attempt to stop the wedding! What is with you?" shouts Prue and Phoebe looks over confused. "Piper and Leo are perfect for each other and it's about time you realize that. Even if you don't, get use to the fact that they're together, because they will be for a very long time!" shouts Prue storming off leaving her father in silence and shock. Prue joins Andy and go inside the house.

"Phoebe… I have a very important question to ask you" says Cole nervously reaching inside his pocket.

"Sorry Cole not now" she tells him running off concerned. Shooting her father a look, she runs inside the manor. "Prue!" she yells. Victor just walks away as Cole stands there rather upset.

"Maybe next time then" he says slowly to himself.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hurry up before they awaken!" yells a voice through the smoke and sirens ringing through the streets. It was deep and husky but clear and demanding at the same time. You could hear the constant whispers from the people, ones of shock, distraught and anger. Darryl was hurled into the black helicopter by a soldier and pushed to the back. Next to be pulled on is Prue and pushed to the back. The soldier stands up and turns to face a few soldiers.

"Go and tell Eric the news – Prue's alive"

"Don't you mean Brigadier?" asks another soldier.

"When he's not around, I'll call him what I want" the other soldier retorts. "Hurry up, go on!" he demands. Sighing, the soldiers run off. "He doesn't need company… Oh I don't know" he says shaking his head. Next on is Andy. Lifted into the air, the soldier grabs him and pushes him further down the helicopter. Another soldier is there and handcuffing them. Cole is next followed by Phoebe, all four handcuffed so they don't try anything funny. "This, should be interesting" the soldier said before closing the doors of the helicopter. After a few seconds, the helicopter starts up. The wings spin rapidly, dust and debris flies everywhere. The people are almost knocked over from the power. The helicopter is lifted into the air, spins around and flies forward. Inside the helicopter, Cole flutters his eyelids open.

"Whoa! Where am I!" he yells out still a little bit woozy from before. Rocking briefly he tries to stand up but is held down by a few soldiers. "Hey!" he yells with anger and pain.

"You don't need to worry dear friend. Your be reunited with your family soon" says a soldier and pulls out a needle. Cole notices the needle and widens his eyes with horror and fear.

"No! Get me away from that! Please don't give me the needle! I beg you please!" he screams getting into a fit of tears and fear. The soldier stops, the tears streaming down his eyes.

"What you waiting for?" asks one of the soldiers pinning him down.

"Silence!" snaps back the other soldier. "I think I know who he is…" he says and Cole looks at him confused.

"You do…" says Cole, in complete puzzlement, confusion and bewilderment. He was just as confused by the soldiers around him.

"Bond…" says the soldier with amusement in his voice, cheerfulness.

"Don't call me that!" yells Cole, Phoebe begins to come too as well but unnoticed by everyone. "How did you know that name?" asks Cole confused. The soldier puts away the needle and grabs hold of his helmet clips.

"What are you doing!" asks another soldier.

"Silence!" the other soldier yells back. Cole narrows his eyes in complete confusion. The soldier gets round to unclipping the helmet and pulls it off. The guy has short scruffy dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Phoebe narrows her eyes confused too. The soldier looks at Cole with tears in his eyes. "Hey… Big Brother" he says. Cole gasps with horror as does Phoebe…

**To Be Continued…**

So what did you guys think? I honestly, seriously loved this chapter allot. The wedding was the most best part to write. Really fun. I hope I did show the love and devotion between Leo and Piper. What did you guys think of Victor's behaviour in the whole thing? Was Prue's outburst surprising or did Victor need to hear it? What did you think Cole's big question was for Phoebe? Did you feel sorry for him when Phoebe ran away.

Also, what about the Cole storyline in the helicopter? Is the guy really his brother or just saying it? Were you shocked with what he said to Cole at all? Cole did imply that his brother died when he was little. Cole's back story will be revealed finally in next episode. Does this include his secret which I said would come very soon? Who knows, it might be. You will all have to find out now wont you ;) heh, I'm evil.

Well a new chapter should be up soon, and it will be a really good one which I hope you all love! Piper and Leo's wedding will get more complicated when the party progresses and I'm sure you guys will love that. So please submit to me your thoughts and comments. I love them all!


	21. The getaway!

**Pain, tears and lies**

Hiya peeps, I've missed you guys! So sorry for the long wait, but I've been under stress and a serious lack on de-inspiration. I need a muse to visit me or something lol. However, I can reveal I have some new stories coming which include my own **virtual season 8 of Charmed** as well as my own series of an alternate reality. It's about 3 sisters, the power of three, like Charmed but different name, backgrounds, storylines and I'll begin from series 1. It's called '**The power of three'** and as well as episode synopsis's, they will also contain a story format of a script as I cant post scripts here:) So give me your thoughts on these two, thank you :)

Ok, well I've lost a few reviewers but that's ok, because right now, I'm eager to return to what I love best and that's writing and this story has yet to properly begin. I have so much in store for you guys. I find it funny with all the suggestions you guys throw out on what you think is going on, because whilst most of you are close to the answer, most of you are SOOOOO far away lol. Like I said and promised, one secret will finally be revealed but there will be more to it so you will have to wait longer… I'm so evil! Lol. I just cannot wait for the update to come where I reveal the secrets and see what you guys think about it. ALSO, I'm dedicating a chapter where you get to decide EXACTLY what happens to the characters with a poll and the one with the most votes is chosen and that will happen.

**Dutchygirl **and **Phoebe Turner Halliwell, **I love you both! Lol. You two just rock. I love each and every one of your reviews. They are so in-depth and tell me what I'm going right and wrong which seriously helps my story progress to become better and better. This is not forgetting the rest of you, because without you I wouldn't have this story. I got a great pick up when this begun and yes my reviews have dropped but I have a fine batch of 6 people staying with me through everything and I couldn't thank you guys enough.

Alright, well I'm sure you guys would rather me get on with the update instead of mumbling on like this, lol. So here is the long awaited chapter of my series. Sit back, read, review and enjoy!

**Chapter 21: **_The getaway!_

"Prue!" shouts Phoebe running down the hall, hiking up her dress to make sure she doesn't trip. The manor was still beautifully decorated with the flowers, the white cloths draped across, the white chairs, the flowered arch, it looked like heaven. Phoebe was still confused and worried over Prue's outburst to her father and she was eager to find out why. Prue never really liked their father after the incident after he left them after their mother died, but it still didn't condemn what she did. "Prue!" yells Phoebe attempting to get her voice across which rung across the manor. Twirling around, she hears footsteps coming from upstairs. Taking a breather she rolls her eyes, hikes up her dress further and runs up the stairs. "Prue" starts Phoebe calmly but when reaching the top, the window by the side was open, the white curtain blowing lightly. But she saw a black boot exit from view and out of the window. Narrowing her eyes confused, she runs over to it and pokes her head out of the window. "Who's there?" she asks, her hazel eyes scanning the outdoors, the cold breeze blowing her hair in front of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asks a voice full of confusion. Phoebe takes her head out and turns to face her sister with her arms crossed. Phoebe sighs with frustration but relief.

"Finally!" she scoffs, "What happened out there?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it" pushes away Prue and turning her back.

"Don't worry about it!" asks Phoebe, "Excuse me Prue, last time I checked he is _our _dad, and you had a right go at him. Why?" demands Phoebe.

"Please leave it out" responds Prue bitterly and walks towards her bedroom. Phoebe opens her mouth shocked and angered.

"Don't you walk away from me missy!" says Phoebe and jumps in front of her sister. Prue now begins to become frustrated and Phoebe can notice this. However, her stubborn-ness which is not let out often was taking over and she stood her ground. "Prue I'm serious!"

"Why don't you stay out of this for once in your life?" asks Prue and this makes Phoebe step back startled. "You're the youngest, I get that. You want to know everything of everything but sometimes it's best to butt out, especially at times like this alright? I'm sorry Phoebe, but I need to change for the party and frankly so should you" says Prue bluntly and pushes past her sister and slams her door closed. Phoebe stands there crossed, emotional and shocked, frowning like a little child. Its then that Cole comes walking up the stairs with a cheerful smile across his face.

"Hey, I thought I heard you up here" he smiles until realizing Phoebe's mood. Pausing briefly, Phoebe doesn't look up but remain in her position. "Honey what's wrong?" he asks concerned stepping forward.

"Nothing" replies Phoebe straight forward but barely any emotion in her face or voice. Sighing, she walks across the hall and over to her bedroom. "I have to get ready"

"But Phoebe…"

"I'm sorry Cole!" she shouts and slams her door behind her. Cole stands there and shakes his head with a tired sigh. Turning around, Andy shows up and both men stop and exchange glances at each other. No words were said they just looked at one another, both egos rising, the tension building. Cole just sighs angrily and storms off.

"Cole we need to talk about what we did"

"There's nothing to talk about!" shouts Cole stopping behind Andy remaining his back to him. Andy turns and looks at him with bitterness and resentment.

"I didn't want it to happen but it did!"

"Oh please, "didn't want it to happen" Who are you fooling?" asks Cole spinning around and looking at Andy. "You're lucky I haven't told Prue this"

"Yes and you know damn well what will happen if you do. Not only will my secret be out in the open, but so will yours! You can't change back time Cole, we have to deal with it. Anyway, I'm thinking we could catch up once more"

"Forget it!" shouts Cole stepping forward.

"Oh, a preview" taunts Andy. Cole growls angrily and loses it. Yelling through a fit of rage he throws out his fist and hits Andy square in the face. Andy yells and collapses onto the floor. Prue and Phoebe run out of their bedrooms and look at the scene.

"Oh my god, Andy!" yells Prue running over to him. Her hair is down and wavy, whilst a white towel is wrapped around her. She looks up at Cole leering at him. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" says Andy holding his left cheek groaning. Prue helps him up as Cole just stands back. Phoebe walks forward still in her dress and looks at both men. Her gaze stays on Cole though and she looks at him confused.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" he said, "Just a misunderstanding that's all, nothing worth worrying over"

"The fact that you punched my fiancé is a pretty big thing to worry about. Now explain!" yells Prue.

"Its fine" scoffs Andy sternly and pushes away from Prue and walks into the toilet. Cole raises his eyebrows and walks off sighing. Prue goes to walk forward but Phoebe grabs her by the arm.

"Prue don't, just leave him. If anything, I'll get the information from him, not you" says Phoebe sternly with slight hatred in her voice. The sisters exchange a stare until Phoebe walks away and towards her bedroom. "If anything, he had it coming to him, he acted well creepy around me" retorts Phoebe and slamming her door. Prue turns to her shocked and angered. Letting out a frustrated moan, she turns and storms off into her room slamming it harder and louder. Phoebe opens her door and slams the door even harder, a loud bang ringing through the manor as if trying to beat Prue.

**-o-o-o-**

At a luxurious 5 star hotel near San Francisco appears the white limo belonging to Piper and Leo. The hotel is golden coloured and towers into the sky. Men await customer's bags, services, cars etc. The limo driver steps out of the car after stopping it and walks over to the very back door and opens it to the sound of giggles. Piper and Leo step out, Piper beaming with joy and happiness, Leo the same. Piper notices the looks on the people's faces as they admire her dress. "Yes! I am a newlywed!" she calls out cheerfully and the guests smile. "To the most amazing guy ever!" she beams, turns to Leo and kisses him.

"Luggage?" asks the male standing near by.

"Oh, we haven't got any… We must have forgotten to put them in. Oh well, it doesn't matter" smiles Piper, "Come on" she says and pulls Leo into the hotel. Once stepping through the threshold, Leo picks up Piper once more and she giggles like a little school girl. The floor was beautifully titled with ancient patterns. The ceiling was mirrored reflecting everything below, whilst the walls were decorated with flowers, paintings etc. A fountain rests in the middle structured as two doves and the water flows out of their beaks. "Wow" gasps Piper in awe.

"Exactly" smiles Leo looking at his new wife and Piper smiles at him and they kiss. Approaching the desk, the happy couple smile at the receptionist. "Hello, Leo and Piper Halliwell, we booked in a while back"

"Leo and Piper Wyatt Halliwell" she corrects him with a smile and he smiles back. "That's right, I'm a Wyatt!" she cheers and the waitress laughs. Turning around she pulls out a key and turns to the couple.

"Here you are, room 431, the bell boy will show you to your room. Enjoy you're stay at the Plasma Hotel"

"We will!" says Piper and both are ushered by the bell boy over to a golden elevator. "Oh, fancy" she chimes.

"Well it has to be for you now doesn't it" says Leo. The bell boy presses a button and the doors shortly open with a ding. All three step in and the doors close. Moments later and up to the 4th floor out come Leo and Piper with the bell boy who steps in front and takes them across the hallway. This is just as breath taking with the red carpet lined out, the peach coloured walls and red doors. The ceiling with bright lights to guide them and the shining sun through the windows bursting through the hallway. Piper and Leo remain with smiles across their faces the whole way there until reaching room 431.

"Your room" he smiles and walks off. Piper grabs hold of the key, still held up by Leo and puts it into the lock. "Here we go" she smiles and turns it hearing it click. Pushing the red door open, it swings open and they step into their room. A large double bed lays neatly made for them right in front of them, an open kitchen to their left, a TV stand with a television and video combination at the end of the bed. To their left is a lovely balcony overlooking the entire city of San Francisco and of course a door leading to the toilet. "Can this can any better" asks Piper taken back by the stunning place. A mini bar lies near the kitchen too. A chandelier hangs above them turned off, the carpets are red like the hallway, the walls covered with peach paint as for the ceiling.

"Yes it can" replies Leo kicking the door closed and lightly tossing his wife onto the bed as she bounces and playfully giggles. Leo undoes his tie and Piper giggles even more. Taking off his tux and throwing it on the floor, he jumps onto the bed with Piper, both laughing with happiness. Leo leans down and the two of them kiss. Piper softly grabs the back of Leo's head as both get into the tender and loving kissing. Breaking away, they share a look of love and devotion to each other.

"I love you" says Piper serious and Leo smiles back at her.

"I love you too my new wife" he replies and Piper's smile grows wider then it already was and they begin to kiss again which begins to get more intense.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What was that?" asks Piper looking up at Eric. He turns around and just chuckles as if brushing what he said earlier away and shakes his head.

"Nothing, I said nothing" he lies. Piper just stares at him sternly and turns to Paige who sighs with frustration.

"I'm sorry" says Piper guilty.

"For what?" asks Paige confused.

"For getting you involved into all of this which you have nothing to be apart of" says Piper looking to the ground and gripping onto her seat. Paige leans in and puts her arm around Piper for comfort and smiles at her assuring shaking her friendly.

"Hey now, don't be daft alright? My life is boring as it is, so it's nice to be doing something adventurous" she jokes to lighten the mood and Piper laughs but it doesn't last for long as she returns being down and distraught when she thinks about Leo. "You really love him don't you?" says Paige understanding what Piper's expression is about and Piper smiles, fighting back the tears.

"I really do. We got married two months ago, and my baby sister got engaged at the party. Our lives were so great, so peaceful until now. Now things are screwed up to the extreme and nothing will pick up. My husband is a murderer apparently, my sister is dead and I'm held captive" stresses Piper.

"Hey, everything happens for a reason" says Paige and Piper blows out wind unconvincingly. "I'm serious Piper, it really does. Even if it doesn't look it right now, the silver lining will come, I promise you. You just have to have hope and a little bit of faith" she smiles and Piper looks back to her and returns the smile, reluctantly nodding her head.

"I hope you're right because I'm trying real hard to see a silver lining and right now I don't even see a dot" Piper tells her and Paige chuckles. Returning into the other room, Leo remains chained, beaten and exhausted as Cheryl paces in front of him.

"It's your entire fault, all of this. You know that right?" says Cheryl, "I mean, all you had to do was tell us the truth, to confess and noun of this would have happened to you. But no, you have to be stubborn and lie to us"

"Because it's the truth" says Leo through gritted teeth.

"Why don't I believe you?" continues Cheryl, "I mean, random patients at _your _hospital, end up with these injures, injures which were quite similar to yours. Then we get an eye whiteness explaining that he saw you doing such things"

"Who?" asks Leo.

"Oh, well now that would be telling wouldn't it?" taunts Cheryl, "You can still get away from this pain, this torment and just tell us the truth"

"If you think I did whatever you're insinuating that I did, then why bother going through all this stuff? Why bother when you can just jail me or whatever you people do here!" shouts Leo.

"Because, believe it or not, we believe in allowing the patient if you will, admit it to themselves, so they can accept that they have a problem and then slowly begin to recover, because that's what we do. We get people like you, people who are mentally wrecked in the head who have cases such as yours that are too serious, too extreme for the police, homeland security etc to handle. We deal with the big guns, actually the biggest of guns. When you admit your problem, you will be made to pay for what you did and then go off to one of the most popular and effective mental institutions in America owned by us where you will recover. But that's not it because after that you will be sent to jail to do time and then and only then will you be released"

"And when will that be?"

"Oh probably when you old and wrinkly" says Cheryl with a slight smirk across her face. Leo stares at her angrily as she turns to one of the soldiers with a metal prod with a silver metal ball on top. "Zap him" she instructs and that's what the soldier does, right in his stomach. Leo yells with pain as Piper stands up in her seat worried and concerned.

"Leo!" she screams and the soldiers turn around and back hand Piper into her seat. Yelping, she collapses into her seat as Paige looks up at the soldier with anger.

"Hey!" she shouts standing up and forcefully kicking the soldier in the stomach forcefully and crashing into Eric, both hitting the wall. Eric's head connects hard against the wall knocking him out. The soldiers gasp and Piper and Paige take this as their chance. Getting up, Paige grabs hold of Piper who look at her startled not sure what Paige has in mind, but allows her to continue as she trusts her enough. Paige grabs Piper by the waist and lifts her into the air and swings her. Piper screams shocked but gets the idea and throws out her feet and kicking the soldiers back.

"That was fun" says Paige and Piper whimpers at her, opening the door and running through, locking it quickly. Cheryl turns to face them startled.

"What the hell!" she yells.

"Put a cork in it love!" shouts Paige and forcefully punches her in the face and forces her backwards where she gets zapped by the prod and screams with pain. Piper looks around the room and near the fireplace the black metal bar with the sharp prongs at the end which was laid out in the fire and hot at the end. Piper however also grabs a white thick towel near by, wraps it around the pole and picks it up, the end red hot. A soldier approaches her and she ducks out the way, forcefully hitting the soldier around the head with it, and jabbing it into his butt. Paige also grabs a weapon to use, but this one a picture frame and shoves it into two soldier's stomachs and slams it across their helmets knocking them off balance. She then swipes it across the floor and trips them up until Cheryl approaches her from behind and grabs her in a choke hold.

"No one punches me you bitch!" yells Cheryl as Paige gasps for breath. Angrily, she raises the picture frame and over her head and slams it onto her head. The glass shatters and Cheryl collapses onto the floor unconscious. Paige notices a pair of black keys fall out from her as the door begins to rattle to open.

"Get the keys!" yells a soldier to the others from behind the door.

"Good idea" says Paige kneeling down and grabbing Cheryl's keys. "Piper, pull the sofa over to the door and block them and anything else you can think of. Hurry!" she shouts and Piper gets underway as the 3 soldiers slowly stand up groggily. Paige runs over to the cage and unlocks it, Leo looks at her through squinted eyes. "Hi, remember me?" smiles Paige opening the gate. Running to the locks, Piper's soldier she fought gets up and heads for her. Yelling startled, she moves and trips him up as he collapses into the fireball and catches on fire. Yelling, he rolls around on the floor. Piper ignores this and quickly piles stuff against the door which the soldiers try to unlock as they scramble for the keys.

"No, get out and save yourself" says Leo.

"Hardly" remarks Paige, unlocking the first chain for Leo's left arm. His hand falls down and onto Paige's shoulder as she hurries over to the next and unlocks that, his arm falling down, his weight causing Paige to collapse. Pulling him off, she makes way of unlocking the chain on his left foot just when the other two soldiers get up. Piper manages to push the single couch against the door as the key is placed in and unlocked. When attempted to open, it gets caught on the couch.

"Yay it worked! But it wont last long, we need other stuff!" says Piper until noticing the soldiers approach her. Worried, she looks around and finds a vase which she grabs and hurls forward. It smashes against the soldiers and Page turns to see them finally unlocking the chain. Moving out of their way, Piper runs over and uses the bar to forcefully smash it against their stomachs. Paige manages to unclip their helmets whilst Piper distracts and the helmets fall right off revealing two pale looking men, both handsome but pale as can be proving how much sun shine they don't get.

"Now!" shouts Paige and Piper swings the bar and hits them across the faces with the burnt side. Both men scream and fall inside the cage, just when the other soldier stands up steaming, extinguishing the flames. Walking forward, Paige and Piper work together in making him collapse into the cage. Both women then pull out Leo, Piper more emotional as she stares at her helpless husband. Paige shuts the gates and locks it, putting the keys in her pocket. "Ok it's time to dash" says Paige and lifting up Leo, both her and Piper supporting him.

"Hey honey, it's me, Piper. I didn't forget about you, I'm here" she says and Paige smiles at them. Piper then looks up at Paige, "Any ideas?" it's then that they crash into another vase which falls and smashes against the floor but revealing a gun.

"Oh yes" says Paige and picks it up quickly unlocking the door they came through and escaping out just as the couch is pushed away and the door opens. The soldiers burst through and look at the destruction caused by the girls. Paige walks over to the end door they came in to get into this large hallway.

"Back here?" asks Piper confused and stunned.

"You forget I came in to this building through here, I know where I'm going" says Paige certainly and triumphantly.

"What if we get caught?" worries Piper.

"We have a gun" remarks Paige and opens the door into the cell room. Piper's cell is open and the woman is gone. It's all quiet as they close the door behind them, Leo barely able to walk.

"You shouldn't have done this, it's dangerous" he says pained.

"Hey, you're my husband. For sickness and in health till death parts us, remember all of that? Well if death parts us, then it will be here, together" says Piper. The three of them turn the corner and to the end door Paige came through and she looks at Piper.

"Brace yourself" and she opens the unlocked door, both girls looking in but at the empty room. In front is the glass, to the right is the door Paige entered and to the left the door Leo came through. "Alright, Leo was taken away from me to the right whilst we went to a left door. Then Leo came through that door there, so that must be the way out but we got to hurry!" shouts Paige until red lights shine into the room and a loud ear piercing siren is let off ringing everywhere. "See what I mean!" yells Paige. Piper nods and all three hobble over to the door which Paige tries to open but finds it locked. Stepping back, she aims the gun and shoots the locks which opens the door. Piper looks at her, eyebrows raised. "What? I watch allot of cops on television" replies Paige and they find themselves in a long dark hallway, where at the end a door lies in wait with light coming through.

"There's our escape!" says Piper when they hear yelling coming from behind. The soldiers are running to the doors and Paige and Piper hurry down the hallway, dragging Leo. "Honey, work with us here!" shouts Piper forcefully until they reach the door. However, before Paige or Piper can try it, soldiers burst into the hallway but this time they have guns held out in front of them.

"Freeze!" they all yell and Paige and Piper do just that, horrified. Turning around they see the guns pointed right at them. Paige hides her gun and looks at the gathering soldiers coming closer to them.

"So close!" yells Paige.

"Oh and it just got better" says Piper sarcastically and stressfully.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What's that suppose to mean?" blurts out Phoebe. The soldiers look down at her, whilst Cole turns to her relieved that she's ok and happiness.

"Phoebe!" he beams.

"Hi, now back to the hey brother comment, what the hell!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sure Cole has mentioned me to you figuring you are his fiancé" remarks the man. He has the same features as Cole, short brown hair and green eyes. Same cheekbones, same colour in their face. It was almost uncanny if it wasn't for the small freckles spread across his forehead and nose. However, as he looked at Phoebe for assurance she remains fixated on him with confusion and bewilderment.

"He said you died" she says and the guy raises his eyebrows surprised.

"He did!" yells Cole, quickly turning to his so called brother, "You did… didn't you?" he asks not so sure like he was before. He had no idea what was happening, no idea who this man was. For all Cole knew, his baby brother died because of his drunken father which he told Phoebe earlier that day.

"No… I was taken away as a baby for my own protection, you know, dad being as drunk as he was. Mum gave me up for adoption and she would have done you if dad wasn't run over by a car" he reveals.

"I was told you died, I was told that dad killed you in a drunken rage" says Cole still getting around this whole thing. He couldn't believe this, it had been almost 13 years and there was his baby brother in front of him. Cole's eyes filled with water, his face turned to jelly as he remembered the times him and his brother spent.

"Well I didn't. My adoptive parents then moved away which was why mum couldn't find me and probably didn't tell you the truth" he says but smiles down at Cole, "It's good to see you again big brother" Cole could have burst into tears and locked into a hug with his brother if it wasn't for the locks on him. Phoebe noticed Cole's expression and nearly cried herself but she held strong.

"Ok, I don't mean to break this up, but there is that little thing with the fact that we are all here, locked up in a helicopter going to god knows where!" shouts Phoebe trying to get noticed, and breaking up the brotherly stare between Cole and his brother. Cole shakes out of it and nods his head now looking up at his brother serious.

"What's going on here? Why are we locked up?"

"I don't know if I can tell you" says his brother.

"Simon, just spill it!" shouts Cole.

"We're nearly here!" yells the driver.

"Well then, you will find out shortly then wont you" says Simon arrogantly and quickly placing on his helmet. Moving around is heard from behind and all Phoebe can do is lift up her head and turn to see what it is.

"Owe!" comes a pained voice, it belonged to Prue and Phoebe smiled with relief.

"Oh thank god you're alright Prue" says Phoebe joyfully.

"Does it sound like I'm ok!" scoffs Prue and Phoebe bits her lip. Andy is next to wake up and flutters his eyelids open to see a soldier standing in front of him and gets a fright.

"What the hell? Where am I?" he asks shocked.

"Oh look, Andy's still here" sighs Cole rolling his eyes.

"Cole, don't start!" moans Phoebe exhaustedly. "Now is not the time or the place"

"Is that Darryl?" asks Prue squinting forwards. Everyone turns where they see Darryl chained up across the helicopter.

"Oh my god it is, what is he doing here?" asks Phoebe surprised.

"We're here!" yells the driver, and the group turn to the area of the voice and look at each other, the helicopter slowly lowering itself onto the ground. Outside the sun is lowering as is the helicopter. Soldiers are running around frantically, red lights can be seen shooting out from the large black building thanks to Paige and Piper. The alarm is ringing loudly and pierces inside the helicopter.

"Whoa! What is that!" shouts Phoebe. Her, Prue, Andy and Cole are lifted up by a few soldiers roughly.

"Hey, easy buddy!" barks Prue.

"Someone was clearly causing trouble" says Simon sceptically opening the double doors and the alarm rings louder. The group clench their eyes shut as they moan and groan from the loud noise. They are all dragged off along with Darryl and onto the ground.

"Alright, off we go" instructs Simon leading them to the door Leo was taken into. The group find it hard to walk after their car crash earlier. Prue being as stubborn as always and head strong attempts to battle away from the soldier ushering her but he's clearly too strong for her.

"Where are you taking us!" she screams.

"You will see within time" says Simon and attempts to open the door. Through the door, the soldiers close in on Paige and Piper until they hear the handle of the doorknob being tried. They turn towards it quickly and look up at each other, finding it harder to hold up Leo. Back outside, Simon sighs and pulls out the keys and nears it to the lock. "Soon this will all be over…" he says putting it inside and turning. A click is heard and the door is unlocked …

**To be continued…**

So, what did you guys think? I really enjoyed this chapter and hope you did too. What do you think about the wedding scene? Cole and Andy's little confrontation gave you guys some **huge **clues on their past, so what could it be? Also, how do you feel for Prue and Phoebe? Did you feel the tension between them? Also what about Leo and Piper? I enjoyed writing that part because of how they were in love etc.

Next story arch, what about Piper and Paige? What did you think of that big getaway that they were in? Did you like it? I really liked this bit because I got to include allot of action and have Cheryl get punched lol, also having Piper kick arse lol. Am I showing their personalities clearly? Are you happy that they freed Leo? And then the last part, how do you feel for Simon, Cole's brother being back in Cole's life? Having their mother lie to them both. Well Cole's background (not secret) will be revealed more in the coming chapters so look out for that. Also, did you like how I joined Piper and Paige's story into the end one as well?

What do you think will happen next? What would you like to happen next? What are the secrets? What is the BIG SHOCK I have in store? Who will die? What was on Prue's note? So many questions I'm sure, but give me your suggestions, it's great to hear them because some of you are so close. Oh and don't forget to give me information on my two new seasons I'll be doing if you would read and review them, **Charmed, alternate series 8** and **The power of three**. I promise you that they are good. I have great storylines planned and they will be set out like an actual season which I hope you enjoy :D

Now thoughts and comments please, and hopefully a brand new chapter will be up shortly!


	22. The great escape!

**Pain, tears and lies**

**Firstly, I hope you like my new username 'Finally Charmed' :D**

Hey guys. Listen, I'm so sorry for the long absents but I have some reasons why below:

What happened to my reviews? They have dropped **dramatically** and I'm not happy. My story will be cancelled soon I swear if this continues. So this is a reason I've not updated, I've not felt motivated like I usually did seeing your reviews.

I've had school which has been so busy it's not even funny. Everything has been coming to the final part of year 12 in my school so things have been hectic like you wouldn't believe.

So guys, where have my reviewers gone? Its ridiculous how much they've dropped and it's not nice to have that happen to a writer believe me. It makes me feel I'm doing something wrong. Look, if you don't like the story anymore then say instead of just stop reviewing. Your criticism makes me better and my story to become more for you fans then myself. I love to hear your ideas, where and what you want to see happen with this story.

Now please understand what I'm saying here. I hate getting reviews dropped and normally it's a tiny amount, this time it's bigger, so guys please pick it up or the next chapter will be the last and I'll have to rush everything. You may be getting bored because the guy's secrets are not revealed, or the big shock I have in store or what that note said, or who will die, or Cole's shocking past. Or whose foot that belonged to last update with it escaping out the window. But if I just rushed it and revealed it all too quickly, then what's the point? It's best for it to stretch, not drag, so the mystery builds and builds. It's always good to keep the readers compelled and gripped to a story for that. Anyway, a secret will be revealed soon anyway but you just have to stick my story out a little while longer.

Things will be revealed in due course, but like every good writer, I'll make you guess until that chapter comes and you will know what chapter it is by the title given for it… Or will I? ;) lol. Alright folks, here is the new and long overdue chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: **The great escape!

In a long black limo, the two back door windows are open. Inside, Phoebe is on one end looking outside. Her hair is curled and has glitter in it. She looks outside the window, the wind rushing past her face and brushing across her hair over her face. She's frustrated and angry over what had happened in the manor with Prue. She wears a long pink silk dress showing off her black cleavage. Across the long sofa like seat is Prue. Her dark hair is in a bun and just like Phoebe, she's looking outside the window. She wears a long black dress and has a look of frustration in her. The inside of the limo is beautifully decorated with bright golden colours, a TV, a mini bar etc, but neither sister has touched a thing. Whilst looking outside, Phoebe's mind begins to race with thoughts of random things when she remembers the foot that had been seen escaping the window earlier. Frowning, she turns around to face her sister. "Prue…"

"Don't bother Phoebe. I'm not in the mood to argue" snaps Prue not even bothering to look back to her sister. Phoebe frowns angrily and turns back outside where she sees a person in a black suit and helmet just looking at her. Phoebe widens her eyes and straightens up startled but confused too. Her deep and dark brown eyes quickly attempted to look at his footwear but the limo turned a corner.

**-o-o-o-**

Back at the manor, Cole is in the bathroom straighten his tux and hair. Smiling satisfied, he turns around and heads out the door when Andy walks out, his cheek bruised from the punch. "Thanks for this" says Andy with frustration.

"What's your deal?" snaps Cole stepping forward, "I mean, it's in the past Andy, why can't you just leave it where it is? Just bury it!"

"I'm afraid I just can't do that" says Andy with his eyebrows raised.

"Why?" asks Cole getting exasperated.

"It's the way I am. I have trouble letting go" replies Andy.

"You're engaged with Prue for god's sake! Why find the need to carry this on?" asks Cole sternly.

"Listen Cole, I have no time for this. Right now, I must leave and so must you otherwise we're going to be late for the reception. Now I came up to say that Victor is outside in the car for us. Don't want to keep the man waiting now do we?" says Andy with a smirk and walks off down the stairs.

"You will pay" says Cole quietly under his breath.

**-o-o-o-**

Returning to the hotel, Piper and Leo breathlessly separate on their king size bed and rest on the bed. "Wow" says Piper blowing out any remaining air in her.

"I know" beams Leo. "I love making love to you" he smiles looking over to her, his icy blue eyes locked onto her brown eyes.

"I know… but 3 times?" she asks him still surprised but impressed and Leo looks innocent and pulls on a baby face and Piper laughs. Looking over at Leo, she sees the clock and widens her eyes stunned and shocked. "Oh crap! Oh crap!" she shouts sitting up and Leo does the same.

"What!" he asks and follows her stare at the clock which reads 4:57pm. "Oh! The party. We're going to be late. Why didn't anyone call for us? I told them to remind us when it was half past" says Leo frustrated. Piper jumps out of bed fully naked and Leo stops and looks at his wife's body. She turns her head and gives him a cheeky smile, "Mind giving me a twirl?" he grins.

"Dress now. This later" she says, empathising 'this' referring to herself and he chuckles. As she grins back another knock at the door sounds.

"Are you free?" comes the male voice, "I tried knocking to remind you about your reservations but you were… well… you know so I decided not to disturb you" said the voice and Leo and Piper turn to each other embarrassed and chuckle.

"Yes, we're getting ready now. Thank you" laughs Piper. Outside the door however, there's another SAS member, the helmet on but he slowly walks away from the door whilst Piper and Leo get changed.

"Did he sound different to you?" asks Piper pulling on her bra and clipping it behind her.

"What do you mean?" asks Leo grabbing his boxers and placing them on.

"Well, our original bell boy sounded more… well lighter" replies Piper pulling on her knickers and then grabbing her white dress which is flipped at the bottom. She gets a confused look from Leo as he pulls on a white shirt. "I always thought that every room gets a different bellboy person" but Leo shakes his head, "Alright. Nevermind then, sorry I worry too much" she tells him bashfully and Leo smiles at her pulling on his trousers, the happy couple smiling lovingly at each other. They pull on the rest of their clothing and Piper combs her hair whilst Leo does the same. "Damn it! I wanted to have my hair curled" she says frustrated noticing her wavy hair.

"Don't worry about it, you still look beautiful" Leo compliments his wife and she turns to him with a gratitude smile.

"Not true, but thank you" she says and the pair chuckle when a knock at the door sounds.

"Mr and Mrs Halliwell. You're party is starting, sorry we had forgot to mention this to you but it was busy" comes the sound of their original bell boy and Piper and Leo look confused.

"Another person said they came but we were busy at the time. He also just reminded us about our party" says Piper.

"Well I don't know who that was but-," before he could finish, Piper and Leo hear him grunt with pain, his breath escaping him and then a thud on the ground. Piper and Leo look even more confused and quickly get to their door. Unlocking it, they open it and look out but see nothing.

"What just happened here?" asks Piper confused and worried.

"I don't know, but lets finish up come on, we have a party to get to" says Leo and Piper nods her head and the pair turn inwards and return to their room, closing the door behind them. Down the hall, the SAS member is pulling the bell boy with his legs and reaches the stair case with a massive drop leading to the ground floor. The SAS member lifts up the bell boy and hurls him over the side. The bell boy falls and hits the ground, loud screams of horror ring through the hotel as the SAS member hurries towards the end window, but when climbing through it, his crowbar falls out of him and lands on the floor, blood on the end. About to retrieve it, people run out of their rooms as well as staff so the SAS member ignores it and gets into a near by helicopter and flies off.

"It's starting" says the SAS member to 4 other members all with their helmets off. One of which has Jeremy in it. Each smile but Jeremy has a look of uncertainty in him.

"Great…" he says quietly and unsure about whatever he has to do or whatever is going on.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Handle!" shouts Piper watching the handle open. She and Paige hold their breath, both struggling to hold up Leo who is weighing them down. "Come on…" urges Piper, both girls keeping a close eye on the approaching soldiers. Paige notices the door begin to open and her and Piper look at each other and nod. The door suddenly opens and Paige and Piper throw themselves, as well as Leo to the floor and trip up Simon, Prue, Phoebe and a few soldiers. Cole is able to break free as the one holding him collapses onto the ground. Everyone screams and a big pile up ensures. Paige, Piper and even Leo all battle their way up and Cole notices them.

"Oh my god!" he yells stunned.

"Cole!" shouts Piper through the sirens, with also a look of shock and confusion. "Urm… Cole, take Leo!" shouts Piper and both Paige and her hand Leo to Cole who is able to hold him up properly, his injury not as strong anymore. "We have to get out of here!"

"Helicopter, but we need Prue and Phoebe" says Cole and Piper widens her eyes stunned. Turning her head, the soldiers get up and she spots Phoebe and Prue who turn to see their sister, all three girls widening their eyes, joy and relive filling their eyes and faces.

"Prue!" screams Piper but before she can even attempt to run forward to greet her sister the soldiers pull out guns. Paige begins to shoot at the soldiers and they finally pull out theirs. Prue and Phoebe nod at each other and begin fighting back and grab the guns. Darryl is tossed to the ground and slowly begins to come too. A soldier grabs Prue, and she spins and shoots him in the stomach. He yells with pain, hits the wall and when falling to the ground his helmet flies off revealing Simon himself. Cole, Phoebe and Prue stare horrified at what Prue did.

"NO!" screams Cole. The soldiers that were in the hallway are either injured after all being shot on the legs or still shooting, luckily the others haven't been hit yet. Paige grabs the door and a pair of keys and locks it quickly. Out from other buildings, soldiers run out without helmets proving how rushed they were. Cole kneels beside his brother who looks up at him painfully, tears in his eyes. Piper looks at him confused, not sure who Simon actually is. She then spins around to see soldiers, two of which are Jeremy and Dan and she looks at them surprised as they do her too. Ironically, both guys head straight for her and grab hold of her.

"Guys no! Please! Leo is innocent; you have to let me go! Please!" she yells in desperation. Prue and Phoebe begin shooting as does Daryl who grabs a gun and also Leo now who is able to fire the gun, but they aim, just like the others did, on the legs, as to not kill them but injure them. Despite the circumstances that everyone's going through, they all have the same idea. Not only this but it means noun of them are killers which would prove the SAS wrong about Leo who is trying his hardest not to aim for any of them.

"Piper, just be quiet!" yells Dan at the struggling Piper. The sirens stop but the red lights continue to free style the outside. Prue and Phoebe, who are too wrapped up in their own thing, are too busy to see what's going on with Piper. Paige is currently defending herself against two soldiers, whilst Cole continues knelt next to his brother, blood beginning to river its way across the dry black pavement.

"You can't die on me, we've just been reunited!" shouts Cole fighting through the tears but Simon looks at him helplessly but fights through his emotions too with a smile. "Don't look at me like that! I'm going to get you through this!" shouts Cole, the tears now beginning to fall and he starts sniffing a lot.

"It's time to let go big brother…" Simon tells Cole and he tilts his head, the tears now forcefully falling down his cheeks and staining them. Cole shakes his head fighting this but it's clear that Simon has learnt to accept his fate. The door that Paige locked the soldiers in begins to thump, the soldiers clearly trying to break the door. With most the soldiers down, Prue is able to see Piper getting held up by Dan and Jeremy. Glaring at the pair, she aims the gun and when pressing the trigger it just clicks. Out of ammo.

"Damn it!" she shouts until getting tackled by a soldier to the ground. Over at the helicopter, Andy is there. He secretly snuck away and with no real flying training he begins pressing random buttons. The first thing which happens is the choppers above begin to move and get faster and faster. Dust is swept along the pavement, and due to how close it is to everyone, it knocks them all over which has Piper get away. Turning quickly, she kicks them both in the groan hard. Dan suddenly grabs her by the hair forcefully and Piper whimpers. A fist goes flying and Dan's knocked out.

"Oh my!" shouts Piper startled. Turning, she sees Prue standing smiling and Piper smiles back. Both girls get into a hug when Jeremy charges towards them. As both sisters shriek, another fist comes out of no where and knocks him out. Both sisters gasping, they turn to face Phoebe who smiles widely but holds her fist in pain. The 3 sisters reunite and hug and cry.

"Everyone get it!" yells Andy in desperation and everyone turns.

"You can't fly that thing!" screams Prue.

"I can!" shouts Darryl. The door begins to dent and come off the hinges. This is everyone's sign to get a move on. Collecting what they need, they run towards the helicopter. Piper stops, and with her sisters and Paige help up Leo and Darryl.

"I'm Paige!" she greets at Prue and Phoebe. They smile back and all drag off Leo and Darryl to the helicopter. Cole continues to cry over his brother and notices everyone getting into the helicopter. Phoebe turns and breaks away from it all as Prue, Piper and Paige carry them off. Checking to make sure they're ok, Phoebe runs over to Cole.

"Cole, we have to go!" shouts Phoebe trying to pull him away. Simon has now become unconscious but still breathing.

"I can't leave my brother!"

"Then bring him with us!" replies Phoebe and with Cole's help, they lift Simon up. Dragging him off towards the helicopter, the door flies off the hinges and crashes into the floor. At the front is Eric and Cheryl, both clearly angry. Phoebe and Cole just pull in Simon and the doors are closed. Darryl is now at the wheel of the helicopter just when more soldiers show up from all directions. Paige shows up in the passenger seat and looks out as guns are drawn.

"Hurry!" screams Paige and Darryl frantically joggles with the buttons. In the back, everyone is trying to cope with what has happened. Phoebe has Cole who has Simon unconscious. Piper is with Leo on the floor who is out of out, whilst Prue has Andy in her arms, both cuddling with each other. The helicopter lifts off and the guns begin firing. Luckily the front windscreen is bullet proof. From the inside, the helicopter is becoming dented and everyone shrieks. Paige looks down at Eric and Cheryl and mockingly waves goodbye to them with a pout and a smirk. "Bye!" she shouts blowing them a kiss. With a giggle, the helicopter turns and sets off.

"Follow them!" yells Eric and soldiers run to get other helicopters to follow them. Veins are popping up across his forehead; his fists are formed and clenched. Cheryl stands beside him and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dan and Jeremy slowly stand up after what happened. Other soldiers remain on the ground cradling their knees which were shot. "This is ridiculous! Who would have thought such a family could cause such problem?"

"Sir, you really have no idea who this family are. They are the strongest, most tight net group ever. They're the Halliwell's and a force not to be reckoned with" says Dan and Eric slowly turns his head, getting angrier and angrier. Dan backs away worried and cautious.

"Who asked you? I brought you to this team for one reason and one reason only. Do you know what that was? Well I'll tell you! I knew you knew Piper, and when we got her here, you were going to talk to her to calm her down. You know the family well and we thought you could help, the same with Jeremy"

"So what, you didn't take me on for my skills or anything?" asks Dan slightly hurt.

"Of course no! But now… I don't really need you anymore" and with that, Eric pulls out a gun and fires it. It hits Dan and he falls to the floor dead. Cheryl widens her eyes in horror not exactly expecting it. Jeremy looks on in horror, "You too" says Eric. Whilst Jeremy tries to get away, Eric fires and Jeremy falls dead to the floor. He then looks around and begins firing at the injured soldiers, each one dying. Cheryl opens her mouth stunned but turns her head in disgust, can't bare herself to watch this happen. No emotion goes through Eric expect the anger he was feeling earlier. No remorse, no heart, no soul. He then looks at Cheryl, just when new helicopters lifted off. Cheryl quickly smiles and looks unphased by everything that happened. "Things are going to change. We were trying to take a suttle approach. No one would get hurt. All we wanted from that damn family was answers to our questions about Leo and see if he hurt them like he hurt his patients. Well, kill is the correct word. But no, they have to go over the top and do this. No more nice approach. This time I kill and I won't stop at nothing until I kill Leo" he says in a deep angry voice. Walking off through the hallway again, Cheryl looks around at all the dead bodies, tears forming in her eyes. "Hurry up!" screams Eric.

"Coming!" she yells back and wipes her tears away. Taking one last look around, and then at Dan and Jeremy, she turns and catches up with Eric who stomps off.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back in the helicopter, Paige and Darryl are still at the front admiring the scenery. The sky is orange and blue, very little cloud. The sea beneath them, a near by island on the way. "So I'm Paige" she smiles and he smiles back. "Thanks for team rescue" he tells him and he nods at her. The silence becoming too much that when Paige is about to say something she notices something. Looking down at the control panel, she notices the fuel meter. It's extremely low and about to run out any second. She widens her eyes with horror and taps on Darryl's arm several times fast.

"What?" he asks frustrated.

"The fuel!" she screeches, now tapping at the meter. Darryl looks at it and widens his eyes too. The helicopter slows down and begins to slow down. Paige quickly slips away the panel behind them which looks into the back. Everyone attempts to hold on for dear life. "Everyone there's no fuel. The helicopter is going to fall!" yells Paige and everyone screams and panic. "Brace yourself!" she yells. Prue, Piper and Phoebe grab hold of each other as well as their men. Cole grabs hold of Simon. Everyone buckling themselves in at the sides.

"We're falling!" yells Darryl. The helicopter does just that, and violently shaking, it begins to plummet. Down below them is that island, covered with trees. The helicopter is sent falling through them and then hitting the ground upside down. The screams that did once fill that helicopter stop suddenly. The other helicopters from before fly over head not noticing a thing. After a few moments, the helicopter explodes which also sets the rest of the trees on fire…

**To be continued…**

So was this chapter worth the wait? Now a lot of things happened in this update like for instance the shooting. Were you shocked when Prue accidentally shot Simon? Do you think he'll live? What about Eric shooting Dan and Jeremy? Did you see that coming? Do you feel sorry for Cheryl? She clearly doesn't like her job and she also showed this in that island further back in the chapters. Not only this but don't forget the flashbacks part. We had Phoebe and Prue's little rivalry going on, but Phoebe saw an SAS member. At the hotel with Piper and Leo, they did have you know what, but what do you think about that other SAS? I hope this shreds light that even before this whole thing happened, that the SAS were part of their lives so much before it all. But what could Leo's secret be that would have the SAS become involved? Also don't forget what Cheryl said last chapter that an eye witness saw Leo commit the crime of what he did. Who did she mean?

The story with Cole and Andy was hopefully explained a little further? So all these little things I'd love to hear your comments on. Did you like the sisterly moments? Or any of the things which happened. Not forgetting how this chapter ended with the helicopter crashing and then the fire. Did they survive? What would happen to them? Any ideas? I would seriously love to hear from you.

**I have some great news for everyone. Some secrets WILL be revealed next chapter. I wont say what, but they are the little bits which have been eating you guys away I'm sure, so I hope you look out for them. I also hope this gets me more reviews now.**

**So submit me in your comments, ideas and suggestions. I can't wait to hear from you all again, I've missed you so much!**


	23. Open hearts and secrets revealed!

**Pain, tears and lies!**

I'm **baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

Hey everyone! I've missed you and this story so much, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for not updating over the past 3 months, and for a change they don't involve the reviews, lol.

Basically, all Microsoft programmes decided to flat line on me, and I had no source of writing. So for 3 months I didn't have Word and it was killing me, because I had taken so much for granted, for the main reason as it had spell check, and without it I always spelt things wrong. But I can reveal I have it back, and happy too. It's weird adjusting with it again, but I'm getting back into the swing of things :D lol.

Alright, now this is the chapter you guys have waited for (literally… 3 months lol), but also because I promised **some **secrets will be revealed, but which secrets are they? Will it be the letter Prue got from Cole? The HUGE SHOCKING twist. Who will die. A secret off the guys? Paige? (yes, she does have a secret) or something else? Or was it what happened with Cole and his father, which wasn't revealed. Well, I'm afraid, you're have to wait a tiny bit longer as you read this chapter, but at least 1 twist will be revealed.

Also, I'd like to thank the 4 of which reviewed my last chapter, you've stuck by me for so long now and I couldn't thank you enough. Pass the word around about this story, because it's now where the story picks up. Alright, now with all of that said, it's time to sit back, read and enjoy, as a brand new, long awaited chapter hits back into your lives! Lol. Enjoy 

**Chapter 23: **Open hearts and secrets revealed!

"How do I look?" asks Piper giving a twirl in front of Leo. She wears a long red gown decorated with diamonds going from her left shoulder and diagonally to her right hip. He smiles with delight as he watches his bride model in front of him, and all Piper had to do was check out her husbands facial expression to realize what he was thinking and she smiles with satisfaction, "That's a good sign then". Leo can't keep his eyes off of her, especially around her breast area which is shown off but only slight. "Her! Pervorato, eyes front!" she winks at him with a giggle and Leo chuckles, his eyes catching hers.

"Sorry babe, but look at you! You look absolutely amazing!" he tells her which makes Piper's features just light up, her heart beating faster, her blood racing even faster whilst the pair share a tender look of love.

"You look very dashing too" says Piper looking at his black tux and he snarls at it, unconvinced by his wife's compliment. Piper frowns at him confused, "What's the matter?"

"The tux doesn't compare to how fantastic you look, and I cannot believe that you're mine"

"I'm not your toy Leo" says Piper offended.

"I didn't mean it like that… Come on honey, you know what I mean" says Leo stepping towards her sympathetically.

"Yeah, sorry if I over reacted. Come here sexy" she smiles and the pair draw in and begin to passionately kiss one another when the screams erupt around the hotel over the bell boy's death. Leo and Piper jerk away from each other and confused, they run out into the hallway where others also exit their room. Despite how high they are, the screams are heard loudly from there. "What the hell is going on?" asks Piper.

"I don't – Piper…" stutters Leo turning down the hallway and seeing the bloody crowbar just by the open window.

"What?" asks Piper following his stare. The pair turn to each other cautiously and walk up to it but when Piper goes to grab it, Leo stops her suddenly.

"You touch it, your prints are on it" expresses Leo and Piper nods at him, before looking out the open window but sees nothing. Her long brown curled hair is blowing about from the wind and gets in her eyesight which she tucks behind her eyes. "Piper…" comes Leo's voice and she pulls her head out to look at Leo who is near the stair banister.

"What's the matter?" asks Piper curiously and when she gets closer, she finds the smear of blood on the metal railing from the bell boy and her and Leo turn to one another worried. Looking over, they can see the faint image of the bell boy dead and people gathered around. Workers at the hotel begin running up the stairs, some more coming out via an elevator down the hall. "Leo, I'm scared… On our wedding day and everything" says Piper beginning to cry and Leo holds her and the two enter into a comforting loving hug.

"Don't you cry or your smear your make-up" he says with a giggle but it doesn't lighten Piper's mood, "Hey listen, baby. It's going to be alright, we'll just tell these men what we saw and what we heard and they will sort this all out ok?" soothes Leo and Piper cries. Leo tilts her head back and gently holds her chin smiling, she smiles back and they both kiss. The workers arrive, quickly followed by policemen as they begin to ask questions which Piper and Leo answer to the best of their ability.

**-o-o-o-**

"Prue, please can we talk, this whole tension business in this car is doing my head in!" shouts Phoebe frustrated as she looks at her stubborn older sister across the limo. "I mean come on! It's Piper & Leo's wedding day, a day where family should be a close unit, not like this. So Prue, please talk to me!"

"Why Phoebe? Give me a good reason why I should!" snaps Prue.

"Listen, whatever our guys get up to is up to them. You remember in High School, we both agreed to not fall out over guys, and now look at us Prue!"

"Oh don't play the High School card on me Phoebe! I mean come on Phoebe, wake up and smell the coffee! Cole has done so much to Andy, he's punched him, injured him and god knows what else, and yet you stand there and act like everything's alright! Why? I'm you're sister and you should stick by me!"

"How dare you say that! Cole is my boyfriend who I love very much, who might I add, may be my soon to be husband if me catching that bouquet has any meaning to it, which was so cool, that only happens in the movies and I always wanted to catch it and-,"

"Phoebe!" jumps in Prue clearly knowing that her sister is going off track and acting as if everything is alright between them.

"Right! Sorry about that! Anyway, I love Cole and you're telling me you wouldn't forgive Andy if he done those things to Cole? You're saying you'd leave him?"

"No Phoebe, I wouldn't leave him, neither am I telling you to leave Cole. What I'm saying is I would like a little support! Andy is my life getting beaten the heck out of by your boyfriend, it would be nice to have some consideration!" shouts Prue.

"Alright! You're right, I'm sorry. It's just… I don't want to argue with Cole… I'm afraid I'll lose him if I do" says Phoebe slightly upset, which begins to make Prue turn softer.

"You won't lose him Phoebe, you could never lose him. He's like a leech that just won't leave you alone!" says Prue getting angrier whilst thinking about him and Phoebe gives her a scolding look. "Right, urm… Listen Phoebe. I'm sorry, but why don't we start fresh and just enjoy this party and then talk about this further?" asks Prue and Phoebe smiles at her.

"I'd love that" she grins and the two sisters hug one another, and when the limo pulls a corner, Phoebe pulls away remembering something, "Oh about earlier… I saw something…"

"What was it?" asks Prue frowning at her sister confused. Just as Phoebe gets ready to answer that question, they begin to hear the sirens from the hotel. The sisters frown and face outside the window where they see the ambulance, police and people gathered outside the hotel. "Stop!" screams Prue at the driver and the limo screeches to a stop sending the sisters onto the ground.

"Prue!" shouts Phoebe frustrated.

"Sorry" replies Prue, and both girls open the door and step out. "Please let Piper and Leo be alright" prays Prue worried, as the sisters cross the road where the bell boy, now covered in a zip up back, is taken out from the hotel and workers from inside are crying. "Piper!" screams Prue running forward with Prue but when getting to the front, a police line stops them and a police officer gets in front of the girls.

"Please stand back mam"

"Is that my sister? Is that Piper?" asks Prue.

"No it's not" comes a familiar voice. Prue and Phoebe look behind the officer and find Piper with Leo, hand in hand, walking out the hotel. Prue sighs with relief, as Piper and Leo join the girls, and the sisters enter into a group hug and begin to walk out of the crowd.

"What happened?" asks Phoebe.

"Well from what evidence was seen, the bell boy, the bell boy who spoke to me and Leo, was hit with a crowbar and thrown over the stairwell banister and hit the floor" says Piper physically shaken and emotional.

"Oh honey…" says Phoebe sympathetically and the girls hug their middle sister comfortably.

"They asked us loads of questions before letting us go. It was horrible" says Leo and Prue places a hand of support on his shoulder.

"Listen, it's time for the party. Now our limo is right across the road, so why don't you two get in it with us and we can leave for the party?" asks Prue and Piper slowly nods her head, much to Leo's dismay who wanted to be with Piper himself but understands why she would need her sisters there.

"Ok… Thanks girls, thank god you showed up on time" says Piper and her sisters smile and linking arms, walk off to the limo. Getting inside, Leo notices one of the SAS members across the road and looks at the person suspiciously. "Leo, honey! Come on!" shouts Piper jerking Leo back into reality as he looks at his wife and smiles. Looking back, the SAS member is gone. Confused further, he runs into the limo and closes the door. The limo takes off down the road for the party.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh my god… Is everyone alright?" asks Prue through the smoke, coughing through it. The helicopter lies in ruins on the small island populated by the huge trees and now themselves. The side of the helicopter is ripped off exposing the side of it and the ceiling which is now the bottom is cut and dented badly. Prue is cut and dirty as she looks around, the dust beginning to clear. "Is anyone alive!" she asks worried and scared, emotion entering her voice as she fears the worst. It's then that she hears Phoebe coughing and finds her across the helicopter and scurries over to her, fighting through the pain. Phoebe is still buckled to the seat and upside down which Prue painfully unbuckles and carefully lowers Phoebe onto the ground. "Are you alright?" asks Prue.

"Guys move!" shouts Cole from the outside, himself also cut and bloody. He pulls Phoebe out, as Darryl pulls out Prue. The four begin to walk off when the helicopter suddenly catches on fire and explodes sending the foursome flying forward. They all hit the sand hard and cough it up, but from the explosion, pieces of the helicopter are sent flying through the air, whilst trees are also caught on fire also. Branches begin to snap off and twigs and even logs, engulfed with flames hit the sandy ground below.

"Where's everyone else?" asks Prue worried.

"We're here!" calls out Piper behind some trees with Leo, Paige, Andy and Simon. Leo and Simon are still injured and Paige is trying her best to make them comfortable. Each of them are cut and in pain, just like the other four who approach them slowly.

"Thank god!" calls out Prue, resting her dazed sister with the others.

"I can't believe this! Everything was going so well too!" says Piper frustrated and Prue gives her a hug.

"I know"

"Now what do we do?" asks Cole, "We're stranded on a blooming desert island. The only way off is if we swim for it, and with the level of casualties, that isn't possible!" shouts Cole stressed and annoyed.

"Yes we know Cole, and right now, you're attitude isn't helping!" shouts Prue angrily. "We just have to try and calm down, it's what will help us through this"

"Cole…" coughs Simon. Cole turns to his brother quickly and rushes to his side, whilst everyone else nurses the wounded and attempt to get their composure back.

"What is it?" asks Cole looking into the diluted eyes of his brother who is clearly near death. "What is it bro?" asks Cole once more.

"It was great to finally meet you. Rather weird how we did, but we did and I'm glad" says Simon and Cole smiles, tears forming in both of their eyes. Phoebe now also begins to come too and looks over at the pair. "But I don't have long left…"

"Don't say that! Of course you're going to leave, don't be so silly!" shouts Cole emotionally fighting the tears inside of him. The others turn to Cole as this happens and begin to feel emotion towards him, but Prue, the cause for Simon's on coming death, is feeling it harder then the others. Although feeling this inside, she attempts to remain strong on the outside, and strengthens her facial expressions to not show signs of guilt, regret or distraught.

"Hey… it's going to be alright, I promise… You're see me again" stutters Simon, coughing once more. Cole begins to cry now, whilst the tears on Simon slide down his face and soak up the sand beneath him. Piper also begins to cry as she holds onto Leo who is in a midst of conscious and unconscious.

"You can't leave me Simon! I thought I lost you before, then I find you, and I can't lose you for real, I just can't! You can't make me, just stay awake. Fight it!" shouts Cole getting worse, the tears falling faster down his face. Andy turns, his arms still in the cast, sympathetically looking at Cole. Phoebe now also begins to cry as she watches her fiancée in turmoil. "After everything dad did, and what mum did, I can't suffer another blow, please!"

"Dad was a drunk, he couldn't control himself…" says Simon but Cole shakes his head.

"No… He did something to me… When I was little…" says Cole full of sadness and disgust. Simon coughs, his life fading further.

"What?" he asks, his voice horse.

"He… He… He raped me…" says Cole looking to the ground with anger, still crying. The group gasp shocked as Cole turns back to his brother, "He went for you but I sacrificed myself… I wouldn't have him do that to you" says Cole, and Phoebe cries even more. The fire from the explosion quickly sweeps across to other trees because of the wind. Crackling wood heard in the background. Simon begins to breathe in with hard breaths, his life now ending. Cole grabs hold of him, crying harder. "No! Simon no! Please don't die!" he shouts.

"I… Love… You… big…. Brother…." He says, towards the end in a whisper and takes one large gasp until releasing the last remaining breath inside of him and closes his eyes. His body now relaxed but lifeless, and Cole puts his head on his brother and cries. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Andy and Darryl also cry, whilst a tear rolls down Prue's cheek, her lips shaking.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers quietly, unheard from everyone. Cole continues to scream for his brother to return, but Phoebe pulls her self up and approaches Cole, crying now even harder.

"Cole honey he's gone…" he tries to tell him but he ignores her and cries harder. Fire quickly hits the tree above everyone, the heat scorching their bodies. "Oh god…" she gasps.

"Everyone move!" shouts Paige. Paige and Piper grab Leo and pull him up whilst Darryl helps up Andy and they move further down the island, whilst Prue gets up to grab Phoebe. "Move guys!" screams Paige, the log on the tree beginning to become weak.

"Phoebe we need to go!" shouts Prue and Cole looks up fiercefully at Prue, anger boiling inside of him.

"You! You did this! You killed my brother you bitch!" screams Cole, and Prue looks at him trying not to fall apart, but she feels even more. Guilt overcoming her.

"I'm sorry…" she tells him, but he remains furious at her and stands up.

"MOVE!" screams Paige. Just then, the log above Cole and Simon begins to give way and Cole looks up. His eyes widen with horror, but Phoebe dives through the air and tackles Cole out of the way. The pair roll across the ground and hit into a tree as the large log breaks off, and still engulfed with flames lands on Simon himself. Cole turns and screams with horror, distraught and pain. Prue stands there, horrified and falls to her knees and starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry…" she repeats over and over again, tears just collapsing onto the sand. Further down the island with the others, they just look on horrified and emotional.

"Piper?" asks Leo and Piper turns down to her husband and kneels beside him, "Where am I?" he asks opening his eyes.

"You're on an island… We tried to escape on a helicopter but it crashed on this island" says Piper stroking her husbands cheeks who is still out of it.

"I'm sorry…" he tells her but Piper frowns at him confused. At this time, Phoebe continues to console Cole, whilst Andy limps over to console Prue. Paige just stands, rested in Darryl's comforting arms.

"Sorry about what?" asks Piper, wiping the tears away from her.

"It's my fault this all happened… It's my entire fault and I'm so sorry" he tells her.

"Don't be so silly, this is not your fault, so don't you dare say that!" shouts Piper sternly. "Nothing you could have done would result in something this big, there's no way!" shouts Piper, but Leo looks at her with regret. "Is there?" she asks and he looks up at her. Serious and emotional.

"I use to self harm.." he tells her and Piper jerks back surprised, her eyebrows raising.

**To be continued…**

So there you have it! Was this chapter worth it? Alright, now a lot of things happened this chapter. For instance, Simon died in his brothers arms and in a result to this, Cole finally revealed the secret to Phoebe he never got to finish- his father raped him as a child. Did that shock you? How did you feel for that? Secondly, what did you think when the tree trunk engulfed with flames landed on Simon after just dying, what were your thoughts?

And you finally learn Leo's dark secret after 23 chapters – he use to self harm! But obviously, there's more to this then meets the eye to get the SAS involved. So what could Leo's self harming have to do with any of this? Leo obviously thinks it's connected with what he done, otherwise he wouldn't have told this to Piper… or did he just want to tell her the truth?

Also guys, next chapter is going to be interesting and so will the chapter after that which will end the "Piper & Leo wedding" storyline. I've thought up a clever and smart way to end it by connecting it with the very first chapter that you guys read, so look out for Chapter 25. But now, what next? What did that note say, was Simon the character set to die all along? What are Cole & Andy's secrets? What is the SHOCKING TWIST I have in store for you guys?

Thoughts and comments are welcome as always. I look forward to getting back into the proper swing of things. See you next chapter!


	24. Evil Intentions!

**Pain, tears and lies!**

Hey guys, it's great to see you, and whilst I've not got the amount of reviews I had before, it's still great to be back. I just hope the others will realize that I am updating and start reviewing. Could you guys who are reviewing email them please and tell them? I miss them all.

Ok everyone, last chapter I left you in a cliff-hanger by revealing Leo's secret, but there's still more that needs to be revealed. For instance what was on that note that Prue got from Cole? What is that HUGE SHOCKING TWIST I have in store? Which character is set to die… or has it already happened with Cole's brother? What is Cole and Andy's secret? What does Leo's self harming have to do with the SAS? What is Paige's secret? So much questions to be answered, but I promise you that at least ONE question will be answered this chapter :D. Also, look out for how I plan on making chapter 25 come full circle for the "Piper & Leo's wedding" storyline connect with the first ever episode.

So, to everyone, here's chapter 24. Sit back, read and enjoy!

**Chapter 24:** _Evil intentions!_

"Almost here!" calls out Phoebe excited as she hangs her head out the limo window like a dog does. "Yep, almost here!"

"That's great honey" says Piper still shaken up by the death which took place at the hotel. She sits close to Leo, Prue on the side seating and places a hand of comfort and support on her sister's knee. She gives her a warm smile and Piper smiles back, finding trust and solence in her big sisters smile. It was a thing Prue had, a gift of hers. All she had to do was smile and all would seem alright, she did it to her sisters when they were younger and she still does it now and the effect continues.

"We're here!" calls out the driver and Phoebe pulls back inside the limo and winds up the window, a big smile on her face. It softens when she sees the complexed facial expressions of her family and turns just like them, feeling guilty for finding joy at a time like this. "I'm sorry…" says Phoebe.

"No Phoebe, there's no need to apologise. I mean this is my wedding day, I should have some fun, then worry" says Piper and everyone smiles, "I'm a woman, I can multi-task" she adds and everyone giggles.

"That's right, and Piper, we will have fun" says Leo and she kisses him, both Phoebe and Prue smiling at the pair. The car then pulls up at a large hall which was privately booked for the party, and the guests are already outside with camera and confetti. Victor stands at the front in his tux, eagerly awaiting his daughter to come out with new husband Leo.

"This is it…" he says quietly"

"This is it…" echoes Piper from inside the limo, and Phoebe opens the door of which her and Prue step out. A loud cheer comes from the crowd until realizing its Prue and Phoebe, and everyone dies down.

"False alarm!!" yells Victor and Phoebe laughs.

"Everyone!" shouts Prue, "Allow me to introduce to you all, newly wed, Leo and Piper Wyatt Halliwell!!". Her and Phoebe step aside and the cheers pick up again, and from inside the limo, Piper's mood picks up as she grins at Leo excitedly like a little girl. Both stepping out, the cheers get louder, camera's start flashing and confetti is thrown. Piper holds onto Leo's hand with a huge grin on her face and looks at her sisters who smile at her, Phoebe beginning to cry. Leo and Piper walk forward through the guests as Prue approaches Phoebe and gives her a soft hug.

"I'm so happy" says Phoebe.

"Me too" smiles Prue, "Mum and Grams are looking down, I can feel it"

"Me too" smiles Phoebe, and both sisters link arms and follow their sister and new brother in law, Leo, both smiling just as much as Piper. They join up with their father as Prue looks at him, the memories of her argument with him earlier flowing back, and guilt hits her once happy and soft complexion.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier" says Prue.

"No need to be sorry, you we're right. I never gave Leo a chance, but now, I'm happy to call him my son in law" says Victor and Prue's smile returns, as the three walk inside the hall followed by the guests. Whilst everyone piles in, the limo drives off as a silver Ford Fiesta pulls up containing an unhappy Cole and Andy. Once parked in the car park with the other cars, the two hurriedly get out.

"That was an uncomfortable ride" mentions Andy with his eyebrows rose, and Cole just scoffs at him. "Oh come on bud, it's not that bad is it?"

"Bud? What right do you have to call me that? If I were you, I'd shut your mouth and leave me the hell alone for this party. You got it?" warns Cole.

"Or else?" asks Andy, eyebrows raised but Cole doesn't reply and simply walks towards the hall only to hear a mocking laugh from Andy. Cole's anger grows but he holds it in as he enters the hall shortly followed by Andy. Inside, the large hall has a DJ booth at the end, a multicoloured stage in front, and then the seating area near the entrance. The music is already playing, guests are dancing whilst Prue, Piper, Leo and Phoebe are at the front table.

"Care to give me this dance?" asks Leo and Piper giggles, as Leo pulls her up and the two begin to dance to 'The time of my life'. All the guests part way and a spotlight hits the happy couple who dance away, ignoring the fact that everyone is watching them. The love between them immense, their eye contact never leaving each other. Prue and Phoebe look on happily when their father joins them.

"You not going to dance?" he asks.

"With who?" asks Prue.

"Maybe them?" asks Victor with a smile and nudging his head towards the entrance. Both Phoebe and Prue turn to see the welcoming smiles from Andy and Cole. The sisters get up and run to their respective lover.

"Hey you!" beams Phoebe.

"Hey yourself" he smiles and takes her to the dance floor to dance. The black eye on Andy has still remained as Prue looks at it with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asks and he nods his head with a smile and grabs her by the hand.

"I'd be better if you will dance with me"

"Of course" she smiles, and the couple move to the dance floor, all three sisters dancing with their loves. Victor looks on at his daughters with a smile until turning to see an SAS member looking through a window from outside. With serious in his face, he gets up and runs outside to join the SAS member.

"What are you doing here?" he asks cautious and quietly as to not be heard.

"Observing" replies the SAS member.

"I told you not today, to just leave them be"

"We're not going to intervene, don't worry" replies the SAS member and walks away. Victor looks at him before slowly returning to the hall.

**-o-o-o-**

Further through the day, it's getting dark outside, and the guests inside the hall have been shortened. Over at the seating area is a mountain of presents of all different shapes, sizes and colours. The music begins to slow down but the sisters continue to dance, all smiling, all happy. "Now everyone!" says the DJ through the microphone, "It's time for the happy couple to open their presents!"

"Yay!!" beams Phoebe with a giggle, and everyone makes their way to the present area. Prue quickly stops Cole out from eyesight from everyone, and turns him around to face her.

"Listen, what was with you punching Andy earlier?" asks Prue.

"You don't want to know" says Cole.

"Then why would I ask?" asks Prue with a serious and angry tone. Cole knew what Prue was like when she got into this sort of mood, and knew he wasn't going to anger her further by delivering some sarcastic comment which he initially was about to do.

"Not now ok? I will though, I'll tell you everything. You deserve to know"

"Is it about Andy?" asks Prue, her tone now added with worry and hope that Cole wouldn't say yes. Cole doesn't, but simply nods his head, rather saddened himself. Prue shuts her eyes to gather in the emotions she's feeling, the fear that her fiancé has done something wrong. "Is it to do with me?" she asks and again, Cole nods his head. Prue's fear and worry grows, but Cole walks off to the presents and Prue follows. When all gathering, Leo's mobile phone rings and Piper gives him a frustrated glare.

"Sorry babe, I have to take this, it's from the hospital" he says and Piper turns her head away. Leo gets up and answers the call but steps outside. "Hello?" he asks.

"Leo, how's the wedding?" asks the voice.

"Good but we're about to open the presents, so what's the call for?" he asks stressed.

"You're needed"

"For what?" asks Leo getting agitated.

"There's been an explosion in England and there's a lot of casualties. Doctors from all over the world are going down, and we need you Leo, we need your help"

"Oh my god, wha-, when would I be leaving?" asks Leo concerned and worried.

"As soon as possible, most probably within three days. I'm so sorry, I know it's your wedding day, but we need you Leo, you're one of the best in America"

"Urm… Ok" gives in Leo, his need to save those people taking over him. Sadness, guilt and worry overcoming him.

"Good, thank you Leo" says the voice and hangs up. At the hospital itself, a man in his 40's hangs up the phone. Next to him stands two SAS members who he looks up at feeling guilt for what he's done. "I can't believe you made me do that" he tells them.

"Listen, he's evil, he's filth, he's the reason why so many casualties have taken place here" says the first SAS member.

"No he's not! He wouldn't!" shouts the doctor. "Have you proof of this?"

"We were told by a reliable source, but, we need Leo to examine him and check to see if he has done it. Now if you tell anyone about this, anyone. The SAS can promise that you won't see your loving family again" says the second SAS member turning to a picture frame on the doctor's desk with him, his wife and two daughters in a park, huddled and smiling. The doctor looks up at them and shakes his head, scared at the thought.

"No! Please!" he begs.

"Keep your mouth shut, and everything will be fine. Good day" says the first SAS member, and both climb out the window to the hovering helicopter, get inside, and fly off. Inside the office, the doctor looks to the ground, closes his eyes as a tear drops down his right cheek.

"I'm sorry Leo" he says quietly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back at the island, everyone is still distraught after what had happened to Cole's brother Simon, but no one is feeling this worse like Prue, who must forever live with this burden that she killed Cole's brother. She remains on her knees crying, Andy consoling her with the cast still on his arm. Cole also remains crying with Phoebe in his arms, Phoebe crying also, but her tears begin to calm down as she worries more on making this easier for Cole. Paige stands with Darryl, both emotional and feeling the strain like everyone else. They're not related to the other 6, but it's still hard to watch and also live with. Piper however continues to look at Leo with shock, "Self harm?" she asks.

"Yes" replies Leo, not to happy with what he had once done.

"Why? Why would you want to?" asks Piper.

"It was before we dated Piper, and I was going through a very tough life. My father died, and my mother had cancer. I lost my job as a bank clerk, and my life was spiralling down hill. Then my mum died of breast cancer and I had no one Piper, I was on my own, and I begun to self harm"

"What made you stop?" asks Piper emotional by what she was told.

"You" replies Leo with a smile, and Piper smiles back.

"So why is this all your fault?" she asks confused again, "I mean, why would they want you and all of us?" asks Piper.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's to do with me self harming. I'm really confused myself babe, I really am" he tells her.

"Ok, well, I'm just glad you're alive" he tells him when Paige walks up to the pair and kneels next to Leo, a relived smile.

"Hey you" she says.

"Hey, thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you and Piper, I wouldn't be alive"

"It's no big deal, I'm just happy that you're alive" she tells him. Paige stands up and places a hand of comfort on Piper who smiles at her. Paige returns to Darryl and they smile through the sadness.

"So"

"So…" repeats Darryl, "Who are you?" he asks, and Paige smiles. It's at this point that Cole slows his tears down as Phoebe rocks him gently left and right.

"It's going to be alright, I promise you. You have me, and I'll never leave you" she tells him.

"I know, and I love you so much" he tells her and she kisses him on the lips. It gets more intense and passionate, Cole kissing through the pain, the anger and the distraught. Over the other end, Prue also calms down as Andy looks at her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright"

"I need to talk with you" says Prue slowly standing up and pulling Andy away with his free arm.

"What about?" he asks.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, I've told you this!"

"No Andy, stop lying! Why is Cole so against you? It's not jealousy, it's nothing like that. For him to be that angry, you must have done something to him, so what did you do?" Andy doesn't say anything so Prue continues getting madder and madder, "At Piper's wedding I spoke with Cole. He said you had done something, and also said it was to do with me, so what is it? Earlier, I got a note from Cole, it read

'Prue. Meet me at my apartment in a few hours. I told you at the wedding I'd speak to you about Andy, well now I'm going to. All will become clear, but please hurry, it's about time you knew what he really is, what he's done'

So Andy, what did you do?" asks Prue. Again, Andy says nothing so Prue angrily hits Andy's injured arm and he screams with pain, clutching it with pain. "Tell me!!!" she screams. Everyone looks over confused and concerned when they suddenly hear the sound of helicopter wings from above. All looking up, they fear for the worse until the door opens and Victor pokes his head out shocking everyone.

"Stay there!!" he yells, "I'm here to save you!!!". A look of relief quickly follows as everyone stands up. The helicopter finds a free space and lands of which everyone follows, Cole taking one last emotional look back at his brothers death place.

"Goodbye…" he says softly, and Phoebe follows his stare and kisses him gently on the cheek.

"Lets go" she tells him. Victor jumps out and hugs his daughters, "What are you doing here?"

"You were all over the news, and one of those people, you know, the ones that captured you, was heard talking to some others at how you guys crashed somewhere near here, so I got my friend to fly over here to find you" says their father.

"Thank you, they're the SAS and they're after us" says Piper.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" sooths their father and opens the back for everyone to get inside. Once that is taken care of, they close the door and Victor gets in the front. "Buckle up everyone!" he yells, and at the back, everyone does just that. The helicopter starts up and rises into the air. In the front, Victor turns to the driver of the helicopter. "They're going to meet us right?" and the driver nods his head.

"Yes, just make sure Leo's on his own" says the driver and Victor nods his head.

"I will, that bastard will get exactly what he deserves" growls Victor, anger boiling inside of him. The helicopter now begins to take off, as everyone keeps with their relived expressions, unaware with Victor's evil scheme he has planned.

**To be continued…**

So there you have it! You know how Leo was called for England, and why. The SAS made Leo's boss call him to give him that lie about England, just so Leo could get in a plane to then be blown up- all the SAS's evil scheme to trap Leo. Also, what was with Victor? He knows about the SAS and has been apart with them for a while, revealed at the wedding.

You all now know what that letter said, and how I didn't reveal what it said until I made this chapter with Cole telling Prue that thing at the party. Victor also came to the rescue, but what he told his daughters must have been a lie as he's been with the SAS and therefore knew straight away where abouts they were. What did you think about his scheme he has planned? Why does he have such a huge grudge on Leo? What did he do to him that was so bad?

As you can tell by that call to Leo, the chapters are beginning to connect with one another, and have you guys forgotten that Phoebe and Cole are engaged? In the flashbacks they're boyfriend and girlfriend, so in the next chapter, you're see Cole's romantic engagement to Phoebe. Also, you're see the reason why Cole acted all nice to Andy in the first chapter.

So thoughts and comments are welcome, this story is really picking up, and so I hope my reviews do as well. So until the next chapter, take care!!!


	25. The final connection

**Pain, tears and lies!**

Thank you for the review, and Dutchygirl, I appreciate your reviews the most. You write me huge reviews and explain almost every part of it, which shows that you do read the story and take note on the big parts. Also, my updates will become frequent like they were before, now that I'm getting into the swing of things again, so yay go me lol. I'm glad you also liked the previous chapter, and I'm not waiting for people to review anymore, they can catch up. Whilst I'm annoyed with only one review, your one is like 5, so I'm happy noun the less. It's the others fault if they don't look out for my updates, and their punishment is having to catch up :D

So, last chapter was left with a cliff-hanger, and not much action in the "present day" will happen, but the flashback storyline will contain a lot of full circle moments. The other storyline is just a filler until the next episode when everything becomes a lot more complicated.

So in this chapter, will any secrets become clear?

Paige's secret (Of which will shock you all, and something you won't see coming)

Andy and Cole's secret.

Why Leo's self harming has got the SAS and Victor involved.

What Victor's scheme is.

What's the massive shock I have in store.

Which main character (which I confess is not Simon), is set to die as prophesised in the main synopsis for this story.

Unfortunately, noun will be revealed this chapter. Clues will be given, but noun revealed. Chapter 15 will mostly be dominated by the Piper & Leo wedding storyline, where everything will come full circle with the first chapter, so Phoebe getting engaged, Leo leaving for England up until where the first scene of chapter 1 will be linked in. The other half will be where clues on the secrets are unravelled.

So without further delay, here's chapter 15, so sit back, read and enjoy!!

**Chapter 15: **The final connection.

"Leo this is ridiculous!" moans Piper agitated in her bedroom, Leo in front of her grabbing his shirts from the cupboard and stacking them in his large brown leather suitcase. He wears a white T-shirt with some blue/black design and a pair of black jeans. Piper has her hair curled still, and tied in a bun, her favourite blue tank top and blue jeans. Her arms are crossed as she frowns at Leo frustrated. "I don't see you much, and this wedding is the most that I've seen you"

"Look Piper!" shouts Leo agitated himself, "I'm a doctor, this is what we do alright?"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"I'm sorry Piper, but do you understand that thousands of people in England are dying?"

"Yes…" says Piper backing down sympathetically.

"Do you understand why they need me?"

"Yes…" repeats Piper slow and guilty.

"So there's your answer. You know I love you, and I promised you a honeymoon in Hawaii, and we were going to go as I had been allowed another 2 weeks off, but this has come up and I promise that when I return, we'll go on that honeymoon I promised you"

"I'm sorry" says Piper looking down at her feet rested on the fluffy red carpet.

"For what?" asks Leo frowning whilst stuffing in an orange shirt and shuts his suitcase and clips it up.

"For being selfish, it's just-," starts Piper, but Leo walks around the bed and places his hands on her upper arms softly sending a tingle down Piper's back.

"Hey now, it's a day after your wedding, you have every right to feel this way. But those vows you made, you made an oath that made you understand that it's things like this that will jump up at unexpected times, and it's something you have to deal with" says Leo, and Piper slowly nods her head. Leo, using his index finger, gently tilts his wife's head up and smiles, she smiles back, tears in her eyes.

"Just don't be going off with some woman now you hear?" she asks him and Leo laughs, "I'm serious…"

"Oh" says Leo stopping himself laughing, "I won't ever cheat on you, I love you"

"And I love you" smiles Piper, and the happy husband and wife kiss. Outside the door, Phoebe and Prue have their ears pressed up firmly against the door listening in on the whole conversation. Smiles on their face, tears twinkling in their eyes upon Leo's little speech and Piper being upset. Phoebe wears a white blouse showing her white bra underneath, and a long white skirt, whilst Prue wears a similar top like Piper but it's black, and a brown skirt. Both women have their hair down and few make-up on.

"What are you doing?" asks a voice, and Phoebe and Prue stand up shocked and spin around to find Cole laughing softly.

"Oh it's you" scoffs Prue and Phoebe turns to her annoyed.

"Prue!" she shouts.

"It's alright, I hit her fiancé, it's only right aye?" says Cole and Prue raises her eyebrows at him knowingly and angrily after the thought returning to her.

"Still, try and be civil at least" sighs Phoebe. "What's up anyway baby?" she asks in a baby voice. She walks up to Cole and places her arms around his neck and lovingly kissing him. Prue scoffs at the pair and walks into her room.

"Well I have to go and meet up with some friends… But before I do, I need you to come somewhere with me"

"Where?" asks Phoebe getting excited.

"It's a secret" replies Cole. Gently holding Phoebe's hand, the pair walk down the hallway and down the stairs, Phoebe smiling happily. Outside, the sun begins to set as back in Leo and Piper's room, Leo grabs hold of his two suitcases but begins looking around for something.

"Looking for this?" asks Piper holding up the plane tickets coyly, and Leo smiles at her, a relived sigh exiting his lips. "I'll hold onto them until you're about to leave for the plane" she says.

"Thank you" replies Leo, "But don't you have to be at P3 now?"

"Oh bugger, what's the time?" asks Piper shocked. Checking her watch, it reads 5:46pm and she widens her eyes, "Oh… I do have to be at P3…"

"It's ok, I can go to the airport alone" says Leo, "Just put the tickets in my pocket"

"But I want to go with you" says Piper depressed.

"And you need to maintain everything at P3"

"But all I'm there for is to collect some supplies"

"Still… You're the boss" says Leo sternly and Piper gives it, sulking.

"Alright" she says, "But I'll miss you" she tells him.

"I know, we'll say goodbye down stairs" says Leo when they hear a car honk outside.

"Taxi!!!" yells Phoebe from downstairs whose eyes are covered with a blindfold in the foyer. She giggles at him as he leads her into the sunroom of which is surrounded with red rose petals and down the garden are candles shaped to look like a heart. Upstairs, Piper opens the door and her and Leo walk outside, Leo taking one last look inside his bedroom before closing it.

"I'm going to miss that" he says getting upset.

"I'll miss you in it" says Piper getting emotional, and Prue exits her room.

"Bye Leo, take care" she tells him and hugs him.

"Be good Prue" he tells her and she smiles, both wife and husband walking downstairs. "Bye Phoebe!!!" yells Leo who is still blindfolded outside.

"Oh! Cole let me say goodbye to him" says Phoebe reaching for her blindfold but Cole stops her.

"Don't spoil the surprise" he tells her. Turning her around, he walks her inside and takes off her blindfold so she can hug Leo.

"Bye Leo, take care sweety" she tells him.

"Laters man" says Cole and Leo nods at him.

"Ok, continue" says Phoebe to Cole and he puts the blindfold on her once more and Piper smiles at him knowing what he has planned. Leo walks to the door with Piper and tenderly kisses her on the lips for a brief few seconds.

"I love you" he tells Piper.

"I love you too" she tells him, both kissing again as the taxi driver gets out the car and helps Leo with his suitcases.

"Oh, thanks" he tells him.

"That's no problem sir" says the driver, both him and Piper walking down the garden to the taxi and open the back door.

"Have a safe journey" she tells him and they kiss again. "Love you" she says as the driver gets behind the wheel.

"Love you too my darling wife". Kissing one final time, Leo gets inside and Piper hands him his plane tickets.

"Call me when your about to board the plane" she tells him and he nods his head. Piper slams the door shut as the car drives off and Piper waves him off. Taking in a deep breath, she walks inside to see Prue all dressed up with blue jeans and a white blouse, make up and diamond earrings also. She emotionally gives a smile of support to her sister.

"He'll be back" says Prue and Piper nods her head, tears forming.

"I know" she says and Prue hugs her, both sisters beginning to cry.

"Don't make me cry or my make-up for my date with Andy will be ruined" laughs Prue and Piper laughs back, both sisters pulling back but keeping their hands around each other. "Don't you have P3 to go to now?" asks Prue and Piper reluctantly nods her head.

"Unfortunately yes" she replies and Prue laughs. Outside in the back garden, Cole removes Phoebe's blindfold and she gasps with amazement, taking a good look around the garden.

"Oh my god Cole this is amazing!!" she says, her eyes twinkling. Back inside, Prue turns to face the sunroom direction and she frowns and faces Piper again.

"Oh don't say he's going to propose now?" she asks, with hope Piper will say no.

"Oh Prue don't be so hard on him, Cole's alright… But yes, he is" replies Piper. Outside, Phoebe turns to face Cole, tears already starting to form in her eyes.

"The first time I met you I knew you were the woman for me. The way you smile, the way you speak, your sweet bubbly nature… Phoebe Halliwell I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" says Cole, tears now rolling down Phoebe's cheek. Cole then gets down on one knee and pulls out a small blue box, Phoebe's eyes widening. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asks opening the box revealing a large diamond ring. "Yes!!!" she shouts happily. Inside, Prue and Piper stand in the sitting room, Prue with her arms crossed, both looking on. Prue scoffs and rolls her eyes at Phoebe's answer.

"I knew it" she says and Piper hits her arm, smiling happily at Phoebe.

"Be happy for her" says Piper.

"I am… I just… Don't worry" sighs Prue. They continue to watch as Cole places the ring on her finger and she stands him up, both kissing happily. Phoebe turns to her sisters and squeals happily as she runs up to them.

"Act happy…" says Piper at the side of her mouth to Prue.

"You mean lie?" asks Prue.

"Yes!" says Piper sternly as Phoebe jumps in her arms.

"Piper I'm engaged! I can't believe it!!" she beams.

"Congratulations honey, I'm so happy for you" says Piper, and Phoebe turns to Prue in hopes she'll rejoice in her happiness, wanting the support from both sisters. Prue smiles and holds onto her sister, both girls giggling.

"I love you Pheebs, and I'm so happy for you! It's about time you two got engaged" laughs Prue.

"Thank you" says Phoebe pulling away to then look at her sisters, "Both of you".

"Anytime kiddo" says Piper, tears welling up in her eyes. All three sisters hug as Cole steps inside. Piper breaks away from the hug and hugs Cole. "Congratulations" she tells him happily and he continues to grin.

"Thank you" he tells her, and when breaking away Prue just looks at him.

"Congrats" she tells him until a knock at the door is head. "That'll be Andy" she says and walks towards the door.

"You, me, upstairs" says Phoebe seductively and attempts to pull him away.

"Oh I can't… I still have that meeting to get to and it's really important" says Cole depressed.

"But we've just got engaged!" sulks Phoebe.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I have to do it… When I get back, we can really celebrate" he tells her with a seductive tone and she giggles, kissing one another. "Need to get my stuff though" he says and walks upstairs quickly followed by Phoebe, Piper just looks at her watch and realizes the time; 5:50pm, and she gasps surprised.

"Crap!" she says as Prue opens the door. Andy is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue short and covering it is a black rain coat. She raises her eyebrows whilst looking at his chosen attire, not too happy with it.

"That's what you're wearing for our date?" she asks him.

"Sorry but I've just come back from a shift… I hope this doesn't change anything" he says and Prue shakes her head whilst Piper grabs her coat and car keys.

"Of course not" she says and kisses him, Piper rushing past.

"Ok Prue, I got to go to P3, but you enjoy your night out as I'm sure Phoebe will enjoy hers" says Piper running into her car and Prue laughs.

"Bye Piper and take care!!" she yells as the car drives off. "You ready?" asks Prue and Andy nods his head, when Cole and Phoebe walk downstairs. There's silence for a while.

"Hey look… I'm sorry" says Cole and everyone turns to him surprised.

"Say what now?" asks Andy stunned.

"I second that question" replies Prue.

"I know I've been a jerk, but I'd like to apologise and hope things can get back to normal" says Cole holding his hand out and Andy accepts it and shakes back. Phoebe smiling, Prue unsure about it. "Alright, I need to go, but I'll see you later" says Cole kissing Phoebe and getting inside his car parked across the street.

"Love you!" shouts Phoebe.

"You too!!" calls back Cole driving off.

"I should be checking in at the Bay Mirror actually" says Phoebe grabbing her coat and umbrella.

"Why that and why the umbrella?" asks Prue.

"Just to gloat to everyone that I'm engaged and flash this ring around" smiles Phoebe.

"Oh, congratulations" smiles Andy.

"Thanks!" beams Phoebe, "As for the umbrella, I heard the weather forecast and they predict rain"

"Yeah but they're usually never right" says Prue.

"Still, better safe then sorry. Mind if I borrow your jeep? Thanks" says Phoebe grabbing Prue's car keys from the side table and running to the side of the house.

"But Phoe- Never mind, it's your engagement, I'll let you off" says Prue.

"Hello, our date" reminds Andy.

"Don't worry, it's not far to walk" she says and Andy rolls his eyes, as Phoebe pulls out the driveway waving goodbye to her sister and Andy. "We should set off now if we hope to keep our reservation" says Prue and Andy nods. Getting inside quickly, she closes the sunroom doors, turns the lights off and closes the door, locking it behind her. "Ready?" she asks.

"Ready" he replies happily, and they both link arms as they set off down the street.

**-o-o-o- Later through the day – 10:11pm –o-o-o-**

Leo is at the airport bored and frustrated. Across the waiting room are the flight information and the information for England has next to it 'Delayed'. As he takes a deep sigh, he taps his foot impatiently on the floor when the monitors reveal that it's time to board. "Oh, finally" says Leo happily. Across the waiting room is Cheryl and that guy.

"He doesn't seem the murdering type" says Cheryl.

"Will you shut it and go?" he asks sternly, just as Leo gets up.

"Alright" she says running off with her suitcase and gets in front of Leo. The man casually walks up to where Leo was seated and grabs his phone which he noticed had fallen out.

"You won't need this I'm sure" he says and switches it off, smirking. Paul casually walks from behind him, and shows the women his ticket and follows everyone into the plane.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Elsewhere, Phoebe sits happily in her office on the phone to Cole who is sat in that old grubby worn down toilet. "You know I love you right? You also know that we have got to start wedding planning as well right? Because I for one do not want to be the sister who gets married last. I'm always last, and I'll tell ya, it's not exactly a walk in the park"

"Ok" laughs Cole, "Well I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow then or whatever"

"Ok honey. I love you so much, just never forget that" says Phoebe grabbing some paper and begins writing on it.

"Yeah I know you do, and I love you as well. Just please tell me you're not sleeping with someone else"

"Oh god no…it crossed my mind" jokes Phoebe laughing and Cole laughs back. "So I better go, busy, busy, busy"

"Alright. I love you. Take care"

"Love you too baby, look after your self" smiles Phoebe and hangs up the phone. Returning to the toilet, Aaron is standing in front of Cole.

"Have you told her yet?" asks his mate.

"Told her what?" asks Cole trying to avoid the subject.

"You know damn well what" says his mate sternly.

"Aaron listen…I'm not ready to accept it my self, so until I do, then I'll tell Phoebe. You just got to give me time" says Cole. Returning to the Bay Mirror, Phoebe goes through the papers as Elise shows up.

"I so can't believe you, you're evil" says Phoebe.

"I'm sorry…" she begins.

"No, I mean I'm sorry for my attitude, but I've just got engaged and I'm made to stay here!" shouts Phoebe annoyed.

"Which is why I'm letting you go home" says Elise and Phoebe looks up surprised by happy and jumps up and gives Elise a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" beams Phoebe grabbing the car keys, kissing Elise on the cheek and skipping off. Elise laughs as another female employee walks in.

"Alright then" says Elise, "Start work" she tells the woman who has long dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears black jeans and a blue blouse. She sighs frustrated as she begins to sort through the papers and notices the heart drawn picture Phoebe had made. Scoffing at it, she makes it into a ball and throws it in the bin.

**-o-o-o-o- This scene has been slightly altered**

At the 'District' Prue and Andy are sat at their table, strawberry milkshake and plates with beans and egg. "I still can't believe Cole apologised for everything" says Andy.

"I wouldn't buy it" says Prue. "But I cannot believe he would propose to Phoebe, it's just not right" she says.

"Let her be happy, I mean you've tried your best to make her see the real Cole, so just let her find out herself now. Also even if Cole didn't mean what he said, I'll be a lot nicer to him" says Andy.

"Good luck" says Prue and both Andy and herself laugh and giggle.

"We better be getting home soon" says Andy signalling to outside at the gathering clouds.

"Yeah I know, but I need to finish this. I've barely had anything to eat all day. Also, me and you rarely ever go out together. It makes a nice change" smiles Prue and the two kiss.

"I know, but those clouds don't exactly looks welcoming"

"Yes ok, I get your picture" says Prue quickly finishing her milkshake and taking a handful of chips and Andy smiles surprised. "Well you said"

"I know what I said" laughs Andy, "But…never mind. Shall we set off?" Prue nods her head with a mouthful of chips and swallows.

"Sure, come on then" she says getting up. Andy gets up too and grabs his coat as the two walk towards the door only for the rain to start pelting down onto the streets. The wind then picks up and the lighting starts to get some of the action too. "Oh you have got to be kidding me"

"Here, take my coat" says Andy handing her his coat. "I still cannot believe you gave Phoebe the car!" she says.

"Oh quit you're moaning and let's run!" shouts Prue pulling on the coat and running off down the street with Andy close by her side.

**-o-o-o-o-**

In the streets, Phoebe is driving down the road when it starts to rain. "Oh I knew it" she says when nearing P3. "Might as well see my sis" she says and parks outside. Turning the engine off she opens the umbrella outside and steps out underneath it, closing the door and putting the alarm on. Running to P3, she gets under cover and closes up the umbrella. "Stupid weather, but I did warn Prue… oh and she hasn't got a car…" remembers Phoebe laughing at the thought. "Bad Phoebe!" she tells herself stepping inside. Walking down the stairs she finds Piper asleep at one of the tables, but she's agitated. "Oh hey Piper… Piper?" she asks walking further down the stairs.

"Leo no! Come back! Leo!" yells Piper in her sleep.

"Piper!" yells Phoebe grabbing her from her sleep, and she shoots up looking around worried and upset.

"Leo!" asks Piper near tears.

"No, just good ole Phoebe" replies Phoebe looking at Piper worried….

**-o-o-o-o-**

Back near the manor, Prue and Andy continue to run through the pelting rain and up to the manor now in sight. "I hate you Prue forever!" shouts Andy.

"Shut it!!" shouts Prue, finally reaching the manor and using the keys to unlock the door, the couple rushing inside. "Damn rain" she moans slamming the door shut.

"Yeah, you got that right" responds Andy shaking his shirt. Both dripping onto the rug in the hallway.

"Oh, if Piper sees that she will go mad" points out Prue pulling off the coat and hanging it up.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can exactly ask the rain to stop dripping"

"Alright, calm down mister and come here" she smiles and Andy smiles back, edging closer to her but Prue quickly stops and moves her head to the side of Andy who kisses the air and opens his eyes startled. "Phoebe! Piper! Anyone home?" asks Prue but gets no answer and smiles and faces Andy again. "Just checking if the coast was clear" beams Prue and Andy smiles at her. "Now where were we?" she asks, and they both edge in closer to one another until the door opens and whacks Prue and Andy. "Ow!"

"Moving door!" shouts Andy, both him and Prue scattering away from the door attack.

"Sorry!" comes a voice and Cole bursts into the manor soaking wet. "But on a side note, never stand that close to the door". Prue just looks at him frustrated, shaking her head slowly.

"Very funny" she scoffs at him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the helicopter, the gang gather their breaths inside nursing their wounds. Cole is calm but shows signs of distraught. Prue gets up and walks over to Cole. "Cole… Urm, can I speak with you?" she asks emotionally.

"Make it quick" he replies with hatred in his voice and stands up.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to shoot your brother, I promise you that"

"Doesn't make me feel any better now does it?" he asks her angrily. "Oh and that thing I wanted to tell you about Andy you can stuff it, because I'm not going to tell you" says Cole.

"Wait, you can't do that" she says.

"I just did, now get away" says Cole angrily and sits down next to Phoebe. Prue just stands there lost for words, but returns next to Andy who holds his ribs in pain. Attempting to put his arm around her, she moves it away.

"Don't" she tells him emotionally angered. At the front of the helicopter, Victor and the driver near San Francisco.

"We're here everyone!!" shouts Victor to hear relived sighs in the back.

"Just remember what I said… He needs to be alone" says the driver and Victor nods his head.

"I know" replies Victor as the manor can be seen from above…

**To be continued…**

So that's it everyone, the flashback for Piper and Leo's wedding has reached it's end. I must say this is my favourite chapter, because it was real fun joining it up with the very first chapter and the 2nd chapter as I'm sure you realized with the Prue and Phoebe scene. Prue's scene obviously altered to have them not have their car. I hope you liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

What are your thoughts? I hope I've brought up some things which were forgotten like Aaron for instance confronting Cole about his secret. You found out how Phoebe was able to get away from her work and you saw how she got engaged as well as well as why Cole and Andy acted alright with each other in the first chapter. For the final part with the present day, Cole told Prue that he wont tell her what he wanted to tell her before, so what is your reaction to that?

How will Leo be made to be alone in order for Victor's scheme to plan out correctly? In the next chapter, an insight with Victor's plans with the SAS will slowly become revealed, we find out what has happened with Cheryl and Paul over at the SAS base and Prue gets one step closer into revealing Andy's secret. So look out for that chapter, but until that, please review.

As for that death I have planned, I now officially know who I'm killing off, how I'm going to do that and everything else. It's going to shock you and I hope it gets a big response from everyone.

Thank you all, and see you in chapter!


	26. A picture reveals a thousand words!

**Pain, tears and lies!**

Firstly, sorry for that big mistake of calling the last chapter, Chapter 15, when it was infact Chapter 25, lol, so sorry for that. Secondly, it's great to see some familiar faces and I hope that now you stick with me. I've missed you guys a lot, and I also hope that I attract new people because I'd like to think I can do that with more then just a select few.

So, after last chapter where everything linked up to the 1st/2nd chapter, you found out how long Leo & Piper had actually been married for, how long Phoebe had been engaged for, that Victor's is involved with the SAS, how Leo was called for the SAS, how involved the SAS really were and more! What will you learn in this chapter? Well you might not learn anything, but one character will, and it will rock the very foundation of that character when he/she finds it.

So here's the new chapter, sit back, read, enjoy and review:)

**Chapter 26: **A picture reveals a thousand words!

"Why did you do that?" asks a distressed female jumpy voice. We're taken back to the SAS base and Cheryl attempts to walk as fast as her leader Paul. A few seconds ago, Paul had shot Dan, Jeremy and a few other people much to Cheryl's shock. "Please sir, why?" she asks, as Paul stops at a large set of double metal doors almost brand new looking if it wasn't for a scratch on the left hand upper side. Paul turns on his heels to look at Cheryl, a menacing look he gives her, his dark brown eyes locked onto hers, his forehead frowned which sends a shiver down Cheryl's back.

"Why?" he asks, "Why!" he repeats but with a louder much more sterner voice making Cheryl flinch. "They had a job to lure Piper, make her feel safe and welcome so that she could reason with the others, but they failed, and they failed to see that, that other woman with Paige was working for her and the others. I don't need weak people in the SAS, do you understand me?" he asks Cheryl and she nods slowly.

"So where do you think they are? I mean, Piper and the rest?" asks Cheryl whilst Paul opens up a secret compartment in the wall next to the double metal doors revealing a key pad.

"I don't know, but they're out of our hands for now" replies Paul inputting a 4 digit code into the keypad and on the display screen appears a 'Accepted' in big green letters and he closes the hatch. Cheryl looks at him confused.

"Out of our hands? But why?" she asks.

"You're not very bright are you?" he asks her and she takes a deep gulp as the metal doors slowly start to slide open revealing a dark hallway. "We underestimated the Halliwell's and their friends, but we won't do that again. We need to plan, so we'll give them their freedom because the next time we return, they won't win so easily" says Paul with a grin. Cheryl simply looks up at him and nods her head, but before they can proceed, Paul's cell phone begins to ring. Stopping in their steps, Paul pulls out his cell phone and accepts the call. "Hello?" he asks.

"Hello" comes the voice, "The group crashed on an island"

"How do you know?" asks Paul, his spirits high.

"A helicopter went past and saw them"

"Why didn't they get them?" asks Paul frustrated.

"Too risky, but I'll do it myself, they trust me" says the voice.

"That's true, you are the father after all" agrees Paul nodding his head. On the other end of the call, Victor stands just outside the Halliwell manor, the SAS helicopter hovering above him, small gusts of wind throwing everything about the roads. In the drivers seat is the driver from earlier.

"That's exactly right" says Victor, "Leo needs to learn his lesson. But there's just one thing which has to be done first…"

"What's that?" asks Paul.

"We need Leo alone, so we need to make them feel safe. Hold off all SAS on getting Leo, this isn't your mission now. No offence but you guys failed, it's my turn now. So hold everyone off, this may take some time, but when I get him on his own, I'll knock him out and get the SAS to come with a helicopter.

"Alright, but don't take too long you hear?" asks Paul, and Victor smiles.

"You can't rush greatness" says Victor, Paul and him sharing a little chuckle, "You taught be that after all"

"I did indeed. Alright Victor, make me proud and one day you might just become one of us" says Paul and Victor smiles before both hang up their cell phones. At the SAS base, Cheryl looks at him.

"What was that about?" she asks curiously.

"You ask too much… Be careful it won't be the last thing you ask" says Paul, and Cheryl takes another gulp and worriedly watches as Paul walks down the hallway.

"I shouldn't be doing this…" she says until the metal doors begin to close. Jumping with fright, she quickly steps inside as Paul inputs another 4 digit code to get into the door at the end, and it opens and he steps through as Cheryl attempts to catch up, the only source of light guiding her the small yellow illuminating lights on the wall spaced few and few between. "Oh wait!" she calls, but Paul forcefully closes the door and she's left there standing alone. Inside that room is the large table where everyone had gathered around before. Also inside this room is a middle-aged man, short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears all the uniform except the helmet which lays sat on the table.

"Hello sir" says the man, and Paul nods his head.

"Jason, good of you to be here" says Paul.

"What did you ask of me to be here for?" he asks standing to attention, Paul slowly approaching him.

"I need you to get rid of someone for me. You see, I can't because she's rather close to me"

"Who might that be?" asks Jason.

"Well… I think she's turning against the SAS, having second thoughts, and I think she might find out how I planned that bomber to be on the plane with a strong possibility that she could die" says Paul.

"Who is it?" asks Jason again.

"Cheryl…" replies Paul.

"Why can't you kill her yourself?" asks Jason.

"Because she's my wife" replies Paul, a slight hint of regret in his voice. Jason closes his eyes and nods his head. Outside this room, Cheryl attempts to listen in but can't hear a thing.

"Where is she?" asks Jason and Paul points to the door he just came through. Jason nods his head, walks to the door and inputs the code. As the door opens up, Cheryl steps back to look at Jason, Paul taking a seat at the table.

"Jason?" she asks surprised.

"Cheryl… We need to talk…." He tells her. Down the hallway, and through the double metal doors, the dead bodies are being chucked into a helicopter which flies away to send those bodies somewhere else. One of the SAS soldiers are about to walk past the double doors when they hear a gun shot. In the room with the table, the door Paul had walked through is closed and he too listens to the gun shot. Closing his eyes with emotional regret he sighs slowly.

"Sorry…" he says quietly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"We're finally here!" shouts Victor to everyone at the back of the helicopter. He can hear sighs and whimpers of happiness.

"Don't forget-," says the driver.

"I know!" interrupts Victor sternly. In the back, everyone braces themselves as the helicopter approaches the Halliwell manor and from the front lowers itself down to the ground. The dust on the ground blows around and the dent in the jeep which Prue fell on is still there. Police security tape is around the manor whilst police investigated. "Thank god the SAS got rid of the police" says Victor.

"Well… Not exactly all of them…" says the driver obviously referring to Andy and Darryl in the helicopter.

"We're home" smiles Piper taking in a deep breath.

"How can you tell?" asks Paige.

"The air is fresh" replies Piper and Paige smiles back as the helicopter lands on the ground with a bump and it shakes the passengers inside. Prue, Cole and Phoebe are still distraught after what has happened; whilst Leo is still in pain from the beatings and punishments he endured by the SAS. The bleeding as stopped but those that remain on his body are dry. "Not long now honey and you can finally relax" says Piper soothingly to her husband. He turns to her and struggles to smile and they both kiss, as everyone stands up, Paige and Piper helping up Leo. Opening the back, everyone steps out and allows the bright sunlight to hit its illuminating light onto them all.

"I've missed that" says Darryl deep in thought. Everyone staggers off the helicopter, as Victor joins them at the back and closes the back of the helicopter.

"Take care!" shouts Victor as the helicopter begins to rise into the air again, everyone having to brace themselves so they don't fall over and roll across the street. Everyone waves whilst in unison shouting,

"Thank you!" but those do not include Cole and Prue. The drivers hand pops out from the side window, waves, and then flies off into the distance.

"Ok, lets get you all inside" says Victor and everyone moves towards the manor, ripping away the security tape.

"Phoebe I want to be alone" says Cole slow and in a husky tone.

"No, you need to rest" worries Phoebe.

"No I don't. Just leave me!" shouts Cole and storms off down the road, Phoebe looking on upset and confused. About to follow, Prue holds her.

"He needs time"

"Like you care" scoffs Phoebe and pulls herself forcefully away from her eldest sister and walks into the manor. Prue stands there hurt and emotional with Andy approaching her to lend some support but she simply looks up at him, leering.

"Don't even bother" she tells him and walks into the manor and he follows painfully behind, his ribs still with damage to them. Closing the door behind him, he turns to see Leo rested on the sofa in the foyer next to the front door and Piper next to him. Paige rushes in with some bandages, whilst Phoebe sits on the sitting room couch with Darryl standing to the side of the coffee table, and Prue emotionally walks upstairs. Victor however is in the kitchen making cups of hot chocolate for everyone in the manor when his cell phone rings as he waits for the kettle to boil. Picking out his phone, he accepts the call and places it by his ear.

"Yes?" he asks.

"It's done" says the voice.

"Don't talk cryptic Paul" says Victor sternly.

"I had Cheryl killed as she was about to leave us. I did something I didn't want to do, so will you be prepared to kill Leo if you have to?" asks Paul and Victor goes to answer when Paige walks in.

"Oh hi Paige!" says Victor startled, "I'll call you back" says Victor to Paul and hangs up the phone.

"Hey yourself, urm, who was that?" she asks curiously as she searches for a cloth and rinses it under the tap.

"Oh just someone from work calling to see how I was" lies Victor.

"Oh right" she tells him, ringing out the cloth. She moves to the freezer, opens it and begins looking around in it.

"What you looking for?" asks Victor confused, the kettle beginning to show.

"Oh, Piper said there should be an ice pack here somewhere but I can't see one". Victor opens up a small hatch up top revealing a smaller area where 3 blue icepacks are and Paige bites her lip embarrassed. "Oh right, cheers" says Paige and takes out one.

"For Leo?" asks Victor.

"Yeah" smiles Paige, "The girls are so grateful you came in time. Well, we all are. If you didn't, we would have died"

"From hunger yes, I can imagine"

"No not hunger" says Paige turning to leave.

"What then?" asks Victor.

"Murder" replies Paige raising her eyebrows referring to how Cole was feeling towards Prue, Phoebe to Prue, Prue to Andy etc. She gives a small little chuckle to lighten that horrid thought, turns on her heels and walks off to see Leo and Piper again with the cloth and icepack in both hands. The kettle finishes boiling and Victor pours the hot water into each cup of different colours, the only real difference being on three of them as they're labelled 'Prue' 'Piper' and 'Phoebe' in big yellow bubbled letters against a red, blue and pink background. Victor exhales a deep breath before taking out his cell phone again and hitting the redial button. A dial tone is heard until Paul picks up again.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Sorry about that" says Victor, "Where were we?" he asks. Back in the main area of the manor, Phoebe sits on the couch in silence, her face flustered. Darryl notices what she's feeling and sits next to her.

"Hey you" he says with a smile and she slowly turns to face him, no real emotion shown.

"Hey" she replies in a drawn out voice.

"It's going to get better, I promise"

"How do you know that?" she asks him sceptically.

"I don't… You just have to have faith" he tells her and her face softens saddened. Closing her eyes, she rests her head into Daryl and he hugs her, which is when Paige arrives from the kitchen and notices the pair. Andy hasn't moved from the door and remains there in silence which Paige also notices and frowns at him confused. Entering the foyer, she's greeted by the smile of Piper and the pained expression of Leo.

"She's here now" says Piper. Paige smiles and places the icepack on Leo's forehead and he flinches from the coldness and the stinging sensation to follow. "It will help your headache" says Piper and Leo simply closes his eyes in response.

"You're feel better soon, promise" says Paige uplifting. She hands Piper the cloth as she begins to rub the blood from Leo's body and the dirt, making sure she doesn't hurt him, but Leo's stomach tenses from the sharp pain from the wounds coming into contact with water.

"Oh urm, Paige, would you mind getting some clothes for Leo? He might feel better wearing his own clothes" asks Piper and Paige nods her head. Getting up, she walks out the foyer to almost bump into a still silent Andy.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Prue hates me, someone died, we crashed on an island, the SAS are chasing us, need I continue?" asks Andy and Paige bites her lip.

"Fair point. Look, just rest and relax alright?" she tells him with a smile and walks up the stairs. "Oh wait, Piper, where's your room?" she asks bashfully.

"Oh yeah" laughs Piper, "Last door on your right". Paige laughs back and nods her head whilst continuing up the stairs. Andy seats himself on the chair in the sitting room and Phoebe looks over at him with a smile and he smiles back, followed by a nod from his partner Darryl. Upstairs, Paige goes down the tiny lead up hallway to be greeted by the two different directions, and she takes the right instructed by Piper to see the door at the far end. When passing Prue's room, she hears crying and the sound of stuff ripping. Stopping herself, she turns around and slowly opens Prue's door.

"Prue?" asks Paige, and finds Prue ripping up pictures of her and Andy and tearing up his clothes with a knife. "Oh, easy Prue!" shouts Paige startled. Running forward, she grabs Prue and pulls her away from the destruction she was causing.

"No!" shouts Prue with hatred and anger in her voice. "Let me finish this!!" she shouts again but despite Prue's strength, Paige returns the exact same strength and holds her in place.

"Calm down!" shouts Paige, and Prue kicks her feet out and hits a stool which contains a large open bag of Andy's. Clothes are inside as well as other things, and when she kicks it, the stool falls but so does the bag, and the contents scatter out. Hair spray, gel, clothes etc all hit the ground. "Calm!!" screams Paige.

"Let me go!!" shouts Prue, but she stops herself when something catches her eye.

"That's it, relax" says Paige. Prue looks closer and underneath some clothes she sees a bottom half of a picture, and it's of somebody's legs.

"Paige let me go…" says Prue calmly.

"You promise not to go all mad?" asks Paige and Prue nods her head. Trusting her, Paige releases her grip and Prue slowly gets up on her knees and reaches out for the photo. Paige stands up and steps away to watch what Prue is doing, and Prue finally gets a good look at the picture, her eyes going wide with shock and disgust. "What?" asks Paige curious, "What is it?". Prue simply looks up and replies,

"Andy's secret…"

**To be continued…**

There we have it! The newest chapter is done and dusted, but what did you think of it? The first thing to acknowledge is the first part with Paul and Cheryl. You all found out that this whole time, Paul & Cheryl are married and that she never knew about the plane bombing, which shows just how much of a sick and twisted person he is. Not just that, but when realizing that Cheryl was beginning to fall under the pressure of the SAS, he had someone shoot her! What were your thoughts on that?

Next is the second part where Cole went off somewhere emotional, but to where did he go? Also, what did Prue find in Andy's entire luggage, and did she finally rumble his secret after all this time? Will these questions be revealed next chapter? Well you're have to wait and see, but to get a new chapter, I need reviews, so please submit them. I'd love to hear from you all! Take care, and hopefully see you all in chapter 27 which is a very important chapter.


	27. Family truths! Part 1

**Pain, tears & lies!**

Thank you both for the 2 reviews… cries!!! Nah, whilst it might have only been 2, I still loved them because they mean a lot, and that's why I'm updating with a new chapter. I just wish I didn't of lost so many people who stood by my story, because it's just picking up and I think they got bored that I didn't reveal the secrets. But oh well! I'm glad to have 2 people who have followed me since day 1 and I love you two too pieces lol, so thank you so much for being there for my story series.

Anyway, lol, you waited a bit and so in return I give you a new chapter!! Like I told you Nadine, I cannot wait to write out the death scene because it's going to shock you to the core as well as make you incredibly emotional. I shocked myself when I thought up the storyline, but knew it would make this story even greater. Also, like I told Nadine, you won't find this storyline unravel just yet. All 3 male secrets will be revealed first before any real thing happens, so you just have to sit tight until then.

Firstly, reading back on past chapters, I realized I named the SAS leader Eric, yet somehow begun naming him Paul… whoops! Lol. Oh well, we'll stick with the name Paul, lol.

Now, I must warn you, some of you might find this chapter disturbing and it's rated **18+** as the contents is not suitable for a younger audience, or for those who are against child abuse. So please keep that in mind, but it needs to be explained and shown more in-depth…

Here it is… Brace yourself!

**Chapter 27: **Family truths! (Part 1)

"Phoebe I want to be alone" says Cole slow and in a husky tone.

"No, you need to rest" worries Phoebe.

"No I don't. Just leave me!" shouts Cole and storms off down the road, Phoebe looking on upset and confused. Cole quickly escapes everyone, the drama, the torment, the pain.

"Like you care!" he can hear Phoebe scoff, and he stops midway, turns around, and watches as Phoebe walks inside, an emotional Prue watches on upset. The hatred inside of him boils, but it's replaced with an ounce of satisfaction as he watches Andy attempt to soothe Prue.

"Don't even bother!" she tells him and storms off, to be followed by just emotional Andy. A sly smile creeps up on Cole's face as he turns back and walks down the pavement to wherever he planned on going. His face was still dirty, his clothes were still cut, damp and parsley black from the smoke earlier. He looked like a tramp and noticed the looks people were giving him in the streets, those of disgust, those of guilt. He just ignored each glaring shot and continued walking, but the looks increased that sure to follow came the whispering. He could hear the faint whispers but it didn't bother him, because all he could remember was his brother, Simon, dead thanks to Prue. Getting into the main roads, Cole turns a corner and next goes down a dark alleyway past dumpsters, old rotted food, cats, filth etc. The smell was unbearable, but yet this doesn't bother him as tears begin to form in his eyes, his pace getting slower.

"Why?" he asks, at first softly, full of confusion and frustration. He turns a corner of this dark and rotten alleyway to be greeted by a large brick wall preventing him from going any further. He knew it was here though, as he stops right in front of it, nothing but leaves and dirt on the ground, the smell from around the corner still clear. Cole forms fists and using the side of them, hits the wall and breaks down into tears. "Why?!!" he shouts with anguish and distraught. The tears now begin to stream down his cheeks, his knees feeling weak. He hits the wall again, but as it's from the side of his fist formed hands, it doesn't hurt. "WHY!!!!" he screams through the tears, snot seeping out from his nose, tears not stopping by coming flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. Cole puts his left hand down and looking at the wall, forcefully punches it with the front of the fist whilst screaming, but from it he bleeds immediately. Clutching it in pain, he slides down the wall, still crying, not just for the loss of his brother but the sharp shooting pain he was feeling in his hand. "Why?" he asks softly through the tears. Burying his head in his knees, he closes his eyes, still crying…

**-o-o-o- _FLASHBACK_ -o-o-o-**

"Cole! Simon!! Dinner!!!" shouts a female voice from downstairs. Somewhere in New York is a house with a very happy family, but from this family comes secrets, dark secrets which one member refused to reveal, one secret sick obsession building. At 32 Colebrook Way is the home of 8 year old Cole, and 6 year old Simon. The street name is why Cole was called what he was called because his mother, 8 months pregnant at the time with Cole, moved into this house with husband Derek Turner, and they came up with the name by the street. Him and Cadence was a very happy and loving couple, they helped with the housework, both held steady jobs, Cadence having to take maternity leave, but before hand she had a very steady job. They supported each other in everything they did, they were what many couples in New York had wanted to achieve but never could. But when the years went by, obsessions begun to dawn on one of the parents- Derek.

"Coming!" shouts a sharp annoyed voice, and it was by Cole himself. Their house was relatively big; downstairs you had a medium sized kitchen, small dining room with enough room to fit the family for dinner, a large living room and a small toilet. Connecting the house to the back garden was double glazing glass sliding doors, and their garden was the biggest in the street as they were an end house and also had an alleyway at the side leading into the back and it was where Derek and Cadence would park their cars. The house was always decorated, the couple taking in art sculptures and paintings, books on art etc, it was their passion.

"Be right there!!" yells a squeaky polite little voice from another room upstairs, and it was none other then little Simon at only 6 years of age. The stairs were covered with a soft red carpet, the walls painted red and lime just like the rest of the house. The walls were covered with famous paintings, family portraits etc. Upstairs and straight ahead is the bathroom, to the right leads to only one door- Cadence and Derek's bedroom, which is the king sized room; a double bed, TV etc. A pottery table and art station are also inside as well as more paintings on their red and lime covered walls. From the stairs and taking a left you are greeted by 3 doors; North, East and West. The east door leads into Simon's bedroom where inside he has Tom & Jerry wallpaper and toys, loads of action men, loads of power ranger's videos and toys. Books on his favourite cartoons, his bedspread was Danger Mouse.

"Hurry up or it will get cold!" shouts their father who sits at the brightly lit dining table to be greeted with a Sunday roast, the family's favourite meal of the week. Simon was the carefree, free spirited, innocent sibling between himself and Cole. Simon enjoyed his cartoons, he enjoyed playing with his action figures and would attempt to get Cole to play with him but he finds them stupid and boring. The west door obviously leads into Cole's door, where on it has a skull saying 'Do not enter' and stickers of messages saying 'No entry', 'Stay away or stay away forever' stuff like that. Inside his bedroom, it was the smallest and only contained his bed, wardrobe, a TV and mini stereo. He wasn't deprived as a kid; he just didn't enjoy doing much stuff as he would mostly be outside checking for bugs, or getting into fights. His walls were covered with black paint, and posters of skeletons and video games with fighting.

"Thanks honey" smiles Derek and kisses his wife, before attempting to dig into his dinner but his hand gets slapped away by Cadence.

"Wait for the children"

"You're right, KIDS HURRY!!!" shouts their father, this time louder and angrier.

"Don't make your father angry boys!" shouts their mother, worry in her voice. The north door leads to another set of stairs which brings you to their large attic. Inside it are boxes, family stuff, a library, and a telescope next to the window where Cole would look out at New York etc, nothing special about the attic really, but it was a place that if you needed to think to yourself and relax, then the attic was the place to do that. It blocked out most the sounds from the New York streets; cars, police sirens, people yelling, cats screeching etc. They were recurring sounds in New York, or their street more specifically, and whilst it would be wise to move, Cadence and Derek got attached to their home and they decided to stay.

"Ok I'm coming!!" shouts Cole opening his door and bangs on Simon's door. "Hurry up bro, come on!" he shouts and begins to run to the stairs.

"I'll count to 5!!" yells their father now annoyed and angry.

"Hurry up!!" shouts their mother knowing what their father gets like when he's angry… and what he does to the kids. Their father was a relatively fat hairy man in his mid 30's. He had a beard, brown hair, almost going bald and green eyes. Their mother had long flowing blonde hair, green eyes also and two dimples on either cheek. Normally happy, she's worried and concerned for her children. Cole shows up and quickly takes a seat like his mother, but Simon's chair is not full yet. Upstairs, Simon is reading his Denise the menace magazine, and finally finishes it and closes it.

"5!" yells their father, and Simon begins to panic, his young innocent face becoming worried. He knew what would happen if he was late to the dinner table, and he needed to get there in time. "4!" yells his father, and when attempting to run, he trips over a Mr Man toy and falls face first onto his soft carpet.

"Ow!" he cries, and downstairs everyone hears the thump coming directly above the dining room as that was where Simon's room was. Cole looks up worried and attempts to leave the table but his mother grabs him to stop him.

"3!!" yells his father, and Simon rubs his knee and his nose, weeping silently. "2! 1, that's it boy!! You've ignored and disobeyed me too much!!" yells Derek and stands up, taking off his belt. Cadence stands up and approaches him.

"No please don't" she begs, but he turns and back hands her. She falls to the ground with a whimper of pain, and Cole gasps, watching as his mother falls weak to the ground, holding her face with pain. Derek was drunk, and he would get drunk every so often, but he never use to be like that. He was a very sober and happy man, but the stress of two kids and work got on top of him and he drinks to forget the stress. Derek places both ends of his belt together in order to use it as a whip on Simon. Derek sets off for his destination and Cole watches on worried, but whilst looking at his mother, she looks at her eldest son's concerned and worried face.

"Mummy…" he says and she looks at him seriously. Cole has a look of seriousness also and also urgency. Cadence knew exactly what he was thinking, and she shook her head.

"No, you stay here!" she tells him and Cole shakes his head, and gets up off his seat.

"He's my brother, I wont have him get hurt!" says Cole, turns on his heels and runs up the stairs.

"No!!!" screams his mother. Upstairs, Derek was approaching Simon's door which he opened to go down stairs but finds his father instead. Gasping with fright, Simon falls to the floor and scurries backwards. He panics more, getting upset as he looks at his father's belt held tightly in his hands. Simon knew what was about to come, he knew it all too well.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" begs Simon.

"I gave you enough warning" slurs his father, and Simon pulls himself up with the support from his bed. Moving further back he hits into his wall, blocked, no where to go. "Stop squirming boy! Be a man and accept your punishment!" says his father. Simon shuts his eyes and cowers, ready to be whipped.

"No!" shouts a voice, and Derek turns around to see his eldest son Cole standing by the doorway. "Don't hurt him, whip me" he says, offering himself up. Simon opens his eyes fearfully yet confused, his big brother is willing to suffer his pain instead. His father also looks at him confused but begins to accept the offer.

"Fine" he says and grabs Cole by the neck and pushes him to the floor.

"Bond no!!" shouts Simon. That was Cole's codename for Simon. Whenever they were at school, or using their walky-talkies, that would be Cole's codename, whilst Simon's was Jerry. Cole was very fascinated with James Bond at such a young age, and Star Wars.

"Silence!" yells their father looking over at Simon. Cole looks over at his brother and bravely smiles at him to tell him everything will be alright, there's nothing to worry about now. His father begins to whip Cole several times hard with the belt as he lays sprawled out on the floor. Cole screams every time the belt lashes down, but his father isn't done there as he looks over at Simon. "Take your brothers T-shirt off… NOW!!!!" yells his father and Cole looks over at him, tears in his eyes, but he nods his head.

"Ok…" says Simon and walks over, avoiding his father, and pulls of Cole's back which has red markings, bruises and cuts from previous beatings. Simon steps away as Derek continues to punish Cole on his bare flesh, and his cries howl even louder and more painfully. Downstairs, Cadence listens to the noises in tears, regret at allowing her husband to do this. Despite what he did, she loved him, she didn't know why, but she did, and that was what stopped her from calling the police. She was weak and vulnerable; she had no back bone when it came to sticking up to her husband especially when he was drunk.

"I'm sorry…" she says quietly through her tears until she hears the whipping stopping. Footsteps follow, as Derek begins walking down the stairs, fascinating his trouser belt and Cadence quickly wipes her tears away and pulls on a fake smile.

"Now get downstairs for dinner! You have only 5 minutes!" says their father, and he looks at his wife. "Disobedient little bastards" sighs Derek and she frowns.

"As long as they learnt their lesson" she says and he nods his head and takes a seat on the chair as does Cadence. Upstairs, Cole has newly applied bruises and red marks, blood also. Simon approaches his brother in tears, both brothers crying, as Simon slowly hands over Cole's t-shirt.

"Thank you…" sobs Simon.

"That's what brothers are for" replies Cole, and is helped up by Simon, and he puts his T-shirt back on. Simon then wraps his arms around his brother, being careful of his brothers back, and Cole hugs him back. Simon cries heavily in his brothers arms and Cole gently strokes his brother's hair. "It's ok little one, don't cry"

"I cant help it" sobs Simon.

"Look, we'll have our dinner and then we can play with your toys ok?" says Cole and Simon slowly nods his head. "Ok but to do that, you have to stop crying". Cole was remaining so strong for an 8 year old despite the pain he was feeling, he had to stop his brother crying or he knew he'll be punished. As Simon takes a few deep breaths he calms down, and Cole smiles at him. "There we go, now lets go downstairs for dinner, mummy spent a lot of time on it" says Cole, and holding his baby brother by the hand, they walk down the hallway. "Smile" whispers Cole, and Simon gives his pearly white smile.

"Hurry kids!" shouts their mother, and the two boys bravely happily walk down the stairs.

"Thank you for the dinner mummy" smiles Simon, and Cadence smiles at him, but looks at Cole and despite his smiling, can see the pain in his face. She turns to the side to look at the kitchen, and looks at the large kitchen knives sitting inside the open draw, and he turns serious and deep in thought, as she turns to her husband who begins gobbling away at his dinner.

"Enjoy…." Says Cadence slowly and mysteriously, devising a plan to herself.

**To be continued…**

As you can see… Only one storyline… Well that's all I wanted for this chapter, because it's so important and so graphic, I thought it needed to be on it's own. So now what did you think of it? I'm sorry if you were offended or uncomfortable whilst reading this, but now you see what Cole's life was as a child and just how much he cared for his baby brother. Now in previous chapters, it said how Simon was a baby and sent away- they meant baby because he was the youngest.

So their father was that abusive… but you guys knew that by what Cole and Simon had said, but did you really expect Derek to be like that? You also now know where Cole got the name 'Bond' from, as in the chapter '**_Here comes the bride & groom. Part 2_**', Simon calls Cole bond, so now you know where it came from. How did you feel for Cole as he took those whips for his brother, and what about Cadence, just allowing it to happen? But what was with the mysterious and chilling end to this chapter as she looked at the knives and then at Derek?

All will become clear as this mini arch concludes next chapter for part 2, where it might just contain that storyline again and nothing else, I'm not quite sure. Now despite the contents, I hope it shows just how serious and mature this story really is, and how much I've grown as an author almost. So please, submit me your reviews where I hope to then write out a brand new chapter, and a shocking lie will be revealed in part 2.


	28. My Family! Part 2

**Pain, tears & lies!**

Thank you girls for those reviews, and I realize that chapter was earlier then expected, and Nadine, I updated the same night I spoke to you on MSN :-p lol, so yeah. But I did enjoy last chapter because it was a chapter I had never done before because it was about child beatings and it only consisted of one storyline, which I did not plan when actually writing the chapter. But I thought it felt right to only include that back story, and like I said last chapter, I might just have that storyline for this chapter, but I'm not sure yet, I have to wait myself until I near enough finish with the story, lol.

Now last chapter was rated 18+ and this chapter is no exception, only this time, this chapter is much worse then the previous one, with what Cole said in earlier chapters comes true and you see how sick Derek now gets and what Cadence must do to save her family. But what will happen with the Turner family? How will it meet its dramatic climax? Well you have to wait and read on this emotional rollercoaster.

So sit back, read and review please, I only seem to be getting two. I'm thinking of changing the synopsis of the story to maybe gain a few more eyes, but I can't come up with anything, so please help me out ya'll. Thanks :) Ok, enjoy!

**Chapter 28: **My family! Part 2

"I won't have you hurt them!" shouts Cadence who is on the floor upstairs, her husband, pissed and in his white briefs. Derek forcefully grabs her and lifts her up, walking back with her down the hallway near the stairs. What brought this on? His face sharpens more, the intensity in him gets bigger. Cadence, whilst scared and worried knowing the state her husband is in, she won't back down and looks at him dead in the eyes. She is done attempting to reason with him and play the happy wife, but she's finally getting a backbone and sticking up for her children… But why now, why at this moment?...

"I will do, whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want! Oh and also, you don't have much of a choice!" he yells, spitting and slurring. She looks at him confused, as she shoves her down the stairs and she tumbles down them hitting her head at the bottom and falling unconscious.

**-o-o-o- _Flashback_ -o-o-o-**

"I'm going out!" says Derek at the dinner table and drops his knife and fork on the cleaned out plate, chipping the end from the impact. Cole and James flinch at their seats, whilst Cadence walks in from the kitchen with a blue and white stripped apron.

"You not staying for dessert?" she asks him politely, hopeful eyebrows raised, her light green eyes reflecting the light from the room making them twinkle. The bruise on her cheek which was hit by Derek earlier on is beginning to show but she always gets them, and the reason no one knows is because she wears make-up to cover it all up, afraid to show these signs in fear her husband will get taken away.

"Does it look like I want dessert?!" he snaps at her, spitting and slurring all at the same time. The drink still remains in him as he turns to his two kids who look up at him worried, and you can see the tear stains down James' cheeks and Cole's back has settled down, but still throbs and stings when he moves. "Goodbye boys" he says and strokes Cole's cheek slowly and tenderly which moves an unwelcome and shocked expression on Cadence.

"Alright honey, I'll leave you a slice of apple pie in the fridge for when you get home" smiles Cadence, the act she pulls almost everyday, but she remembers back to the gesture Derek had made to Cole, what was that about? Cole and Simon were too young to understand, but if Cadence did her math, it looked like sexual attraction, but she didn't dare question him about it knowing the kind of person he is.

"I won't be coming home" says Derek moving towards the front door, and Cadence follows, keeping her distance.

"Oh, why is that?" she asks, when Derek turns out with a pissed off face and raises a fist.

"Stop asking me questions!!!!" he yells at her, and she squirms and flinches awaiting a punch but he stops himself, and looks at his wife emotionally and deep in thought. "Sorry… I do love you" he slurs and Cadence is quick to pull on a smile.

"I love you too" she struggles to tell him, but did she really? She wasn't sure anymore, things were getting worse, he's drinking more, beating the kids more, beating her more, and she just didn't know anymore what love was. He frowns at her, not convinced that she means what she said, but he passes it off, grabs his black leather jacket and walks out the house, slamming the door, not intentionally, but slamming regardless. All that is left after the slam is silence as she just stands there looking at the door, and moving to the side window beside it to watch her husband meet up with some guys from his mechanic job.

"Why?" asks a voice, and Cadence is startled. Turning around she finds her eldest son, Cole, standing before her with an emotional and pained face.

"Why what dear?" she asks him confused.

"Why do you let daddy beat us?" he asks in an innocent and upset voice. That's when it hit her, it hit her hard like a ton of bricks. "I know you're in the house, I know you let it happen. But why? Why do it when you can call someone for help. No one believes me at school because they think daddy is great, and he threatens me saying if I showed them my wounds he'll kill me". Cadence widens her eyes shocked, a statement she never heard Derek utter to Cole.

"I'm sorry…" she tells her son, tears watering in her eyes, "It's just the way it is…" she tells him emotionally. "I need to continue with the pie…" she says and rushes off into the kitchen, when Simon approaches his brother.

"Did it work?" he asks in a squeaky voice and Cole smiles.

"Almost, just a little while longer" he says, and his brother nods his head.

"You promised me you'd play with me, so lets go!" sing songs Simon happily and Cole smiles.

"What about pie?" asks his brother.

"I'm not hungry" replies Simon, "I wanna' spend some time with you" smiles Simon and runs up the stairs. Cole smiles back and when walking off, scrunches up his face from the pain in his back. In the kitchen, Cadence opens the oven door and grabs her oven gloves, and attempts to remove the pie out from it, but upon taking it out, she breaks down into tears and drops the pie on the floor, a huge mess of apple and pastry everywhere on her clean white titled floor.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers through the sobs, "But I have no choice"…

_**-o-o-o Later that day o-o-o-**_

"Now you be a good boy and sleep ok?" asks Cadence looking down at her youngest son. It's 10:00pm and as it's a Friday, she allows Simon to go to bed 3 hours later. Next to Simons bed is a Scooby doo light lamp on top of a small cupboard and it's switched on but he looks to his mum.

"Could you keep the light on please?" he asks, "I don't like the dark much"

"How comes?" asks Cadence.

"Because now I can see if daddy comes into my room to hurt me" he says angelically and softly, which yet again breaks down Cadence. Her heart sings and tears yet again form in her eyes, but she shakes it off.

"That's a good idea kiddo, and if he does, you hide ok?" she tells him.

"Or you can save me" he says but she smiles at him, a tear rolling down her right cheek.

"Ok you sleep now" she says avoiding that comment, stands up, and kisses her son softly on the forehead.

"Night mummy, I love you" he tells her and she smiles at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too kiddo" she says, and walks away as Simon snuggles his duvet and small black bear which has its left ear torn off and a button missing on its tummy. Cadence walks to the door and opens it slightly to get out, the light from the hallway spilling into the bedroom. Stepping into the bright light, she gently closes the door and looks at Cole's room before turning back to the attic door, opens it, and walks up the stairs.

"Finally" says a relived voice, and Cole opens his door slowly and walks into his brothers room, who is sat on his bed happily and Cole approaches him. "So, did it work?" he asks and Simon happily bounces up and down on his bed nodding his head. "Did you use the voice?"

"Yep!"

"The puppy dog eyes I taught you?"

"Yep!"

"Did you mention how you cry every night?" asks Cole, hopeful and excited, but his brothers face drops.

"Oops, forgot about that one"

"Stupid idiot! That was the main one, we have to get mum really upset and help us, because no one else will" says Cole.

"Sorry…" sighs Simon upset and Cole gently punches his brother.

"Hey squirt, it's fine, don't you worry about it" says Cole and both brothers laugh. Upstairs in the attic, Cadence is having a different atmosphere as she pulls out her cell phone and a piece of white paper with a number scribbled down on it. She's breathing soft and slow, contemplating the idea, tears are still in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I have too… it's the only way…" she says to herself, making herself believe. Taping in the number she puts it to her ear and listens to the dial tone, until a friendly female voice picks up.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hello Midge… It's Cadence"

"Oh hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm good… Listen, are you still positive about adopting my child?"

"Yes, 100, as long as you are"

"Yes… It's for the best, I have to do it to protect them"

"That's no problem, so tomorrow yes?"

"That's correct" replies Cadence taking another deep breath, emotional memories of her little boy flooding her head.

"Alright, I'll see you bright and early in the morning with the paper work and all else we need" says Midge and Cadence nods her head.

"You too, goodbye" and they both hang up. Cadence holds the cell phone to her heart, breathing slowly to control the tears. "It's for the best… I have to protect you" she says when the door is heard opening downstairs and she knows who it is.

"Anyone home???!!!!" yells a completely drunk Derek, slurring, bumping into things. "Maybe not!" he shouts hiccupping. His voice is much deeper and threatening, almost like a monster. Upstairs, Cole and Simon hear their father and both panic.

"He's drunk again…" says Simon.

"Really drunk! Alright stay in your bed and close your eyes, pretend to be asleep. I'll do the same in my bedroom" says Cole.

"Don't leave me!" begs Simon in fear.

"It will be alright, I promise you" soothes Cole, kisses his brother's head and runs into the hallway, gently closing his brother's door and enters his own, turning off the lights and pretending to sleep in his bed. Downstairs, Derek closes the door and walks towards the stairs, looking up them.

"I am home!" he yells and begins walking up the stairs with heavy footsteps, the stairs creaking with every step he takes. When getting to the top, he turns to the left to look at Simon's room and approaches it slowly, again, the wooden floorboards creaking with every step. "Daddy's home!" he shouts and grabs hold of Simon's door handle and pulls it down. Simon, petrified shuts his eyes harder and continues to remember what Cole told him.

'_It will be alright, I promise you'_, and so Simon keeps that running through his head as he clenches his teddy harder. In Cole's room he opens his eyes knowing what is going on. Back in Simon's room, Derek slowly walks towards his son taking off his coat and then taking off his belt.

"Alright boy… time to give me yourself" he says and throws his belt away hitting a collection of Pokemon figures Simon had collected and having them fall to the ground which makes Simon jerk. "Oh so you're awake…" he says unbuttoning his trousers and having them fall to the ground with a thud and both Cadence and Cole hear this.

"No…" says Cadence and drops her phone and runs to the attic door.

"Be a good little boy!" shouts Derek and grabs Simon's arms and pins them to the bed as he now begins to scream hysterics and begs his father to let him go. "Shut it boy!! I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna like it!!!!!" he screams.

"NO DADDY NO!!!!!" screams Simon, tears falling down his face, as his father rips off his Simpson's pyjama top. In Cole's bedroom, he has heard enough and throws off his duvet but Cadence has arrived downstairs and runs into Simon's bedroom.

"NO!!!!!!" she screams and grabs her husband by the shoulders. "NO MORE!!!!" she screams, but he turns, grabs her by the shoulders and forcefully moves her back, out the room, into the hallway and slams her into Cole's door, who was just about to open it but when he hears the collision he almost falls to the ground. Derek's face is fuming, spit, everything.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? You're nothing but a stupid bitch!!!" he yells and back hands her face so she collapses on the floor. Cole hears it from behind the door and closes his eyes.

"No!!!" he yells.

"Shut it boy or you'll be next!!" yells his father, still in his white briefs but Cole just glares at the door. At this time, Simon escapes from his bed and hides underneath it for safety.

"I won't have you hurt them!" shouts Cadence, and Derek forcefully grabs her and lifts her up, walking back with her down the hallway near the stairs.

"I will do, whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want! Oh and also, you don't have much of a choice!" he yells, spitting and slurring. She looks at him confused, as she shoves her down the stairs and she tumbles down them hitting her head at the bottom and falling unconscious. Derek them stomps off to Simon's room and walks inside but although he can't see Simon, he can hear him whimpering under the bed. Derek sighs and kneels down to grab Simon's feet who begins to scream and struggle.

"No, please don't!!" he yells.

"Shout that mouth, you will need it for something else in a minute!" he tells him pulling his son out when Cole walks out his room.

"Hey!!" he yells and his father looks over, "Not him… Me! Do to me what your gonna do to him, just leave my baby brother alone!" shouts Cole bravely and strong yet with immense fear. Amused, Derek stands up as Simon looks over at his brother who gives him a small smile.

"I've always liked you" says Derek and approaches a petrified Cole and he steps inside his room and closes the door behind them. Simon runs to the door but he hears it lock so he runs to the stairs only to find his mother knocked out at the bottom. Running down them, he shakes his mother in hopes of waking her up but she won't. The next thing he hears is Cole screaming with pain whilst Derek performs his sick and twisted sexual acts on Cole.

"Cole!!" shouts Simon bursting into tears and collapsing on the ground…..

**-o-o-o Next morning… o-o-o-**

It's next morning and the sun is beginning to rise in New York. No one had come the night before to help due to the noises in New York, so the family were really on their own. Downstairs at the end of the stairs lays Cadence and Simon who had fallen asleep next to his mother who was still breathing, but begins to awaken from her mini coma she suffered from falling down the stairs. Simon was cradles next to his mother, tear stains everywhere. She looks to Simon and smiles, rubs her head and sits up when she widens her eyes. "Cole!"

"Cole?" asks Simon waking up, and Cadence stands up followed by a still sleepy Simon and run upstairs.

"Cole!!" yells Cadence further, and when getting inside the room, Cole is naked and curled in a ball on his bed, tormented and in pain, blood is on the bed from where Derek… did what he did. The sheets were also soaked with tears, but there was no sign of Derek, so he must have went off to work. Cole is still awake as he shivers and cries, Cadence immediately breaking into tears. "Oh Cole, honey.." she cries and runs towards him and on the bed, putting the duvet over him and holds him in her arms.

"Cole?" asks Simon confused.

"I'm so sorry honey, I'm so, so sorry, I tried to help I did… Oh god Cole, I'm so sorry!" she says in fits of tears rocking her son back and forth slowly. Simon doesn't understand what happened but he saw blood and could see how in pain his brother was, and knew that Cole did all of this to protect him. Simon makes his way slowly to Cole and to the side, both brothers beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry…" cries Simon.

"It's ok…" cries Cole, and all three hug one another… All three just cry, nothing else they can do but console in each other and cry.

**-o-o Later that day… o-o-**

"There you go, all dressed and bathed" smiles Cadence with Cole in his bedroom and he smiles, but the torment and suffering he had to go through is clear on his face, and it's something that won't go away for a long time. They then hear a knock at the door and Cadence realizes what it is. "Alright honey, stay in your room ok? Don't come out" says Cadence and Cole nods his head. Cadence exits his room and picks up Simon's red suitcase containing his clothes and some toys as she emotionally looks at his room. She had to pack away Simon's things so he could be taken away by Midge, and she even told this to Simon, but also told him he couldn't say goodbye to Cole, not yet anyway.

"Hello?" asks Midge behind the door.

"Coming!" shouts Cadence and takes one last look at her sons room and runs down the stairs where Simon awaits in tears. Cadence opens the door to see Midge, a short grey haired woman with blue eyes. "Hello Midge" smiles Cadence.

"Hello, and hello to you" she says to Simon and he doesn't smile, just cry.

"You know this is what we have to do… I'll bring Cole to you when I can, but he can't know… Honey this is for the best. I will always love you no matter what… Never forget that ok?" says Cadence and Simon emotionally nods his head, crying as he clings onto his mother, Midge looking on with tears in her eyes.

"I love you mummy" he sobs, and she hugs him tighter.

"I love you too little man…" and lets him go as an older man, walking out from a black car, grabs the bag, Midge's husband.

"Hey Frank" welcomes Cadence, and he smiles, noticing their distraught.

"Hello" he says emotional for the parent and son.

"You can visit us anytime, we're always in New York".

"I will" says Cadence, "Now go little man, I'll come and see you next weekend, I promise!" and Simon kisses his mother one last time before walking off with Frank and Midge, Cadence tearfully watching on. They all get in the car and Simon looks out the window and waves and Cadence waves goodbye and the car sets off down the road.

"Who was that?" asks Cole from behind and Cadence spins around startled.

"Cole! I thought I told you-,"

"Why are you crying? Where's Simon?" asks Cole. "Why are most of his stuff gone?" he asks, "Where were you when I woke up in bed?" This was it, Cole had practically cornered his mother and she had to say what she had to say, even though how much of a lie it was.

"He's dead…" she tells him and Cole widens his eyes in horror, tears forming.

"What! How?"

"Your father… After me and Simon cuddled you, he came from work, grabbed Simon and kidnapped him, taking his clothes and stuff… Driving off, he crashed and they both died" said Cadence feeling guilt and shame, but she couldn't let Cole know the real truth, not yet. Cole falls to his knees and begins to cry and his mother consoles him…

**-o-o 2 hours later… o-o-**

Cole was at a friend's party of which he didn't want to go to, as he was going to go with his brother who he assumes is dead. Cadence managed to convince him and he went in order to keep his mind off things whilst Cadence prepared things at her house.

She wears a short white skirt, and a low cut top showing off her breasts, and has applied seductive looking make up on her face and had her hair curled. She sits in the kitchen and taps her foot as she goes over things in her head, making sure that whatever she's thinking if correct. Nodding her head, she approaches the knives draw and pulls out the tray which had them in to reveal a gun at the bottom – that's what she was looking at, at the dinner table before. Picking it up, she conceals it in her blue purse and heads for the front door. "It's time to finish this…" she says.

Getting outside and getting inside her car, she begins to set off down the road with one goal in her mind, it was time. After 20 minutes, Cadence approaches 'Mechanic Bills', the place where Derek works. It's an open out warehouse and she can clearly see Derek and his workmates laughing and joking with nothing to do. Derek notices her pull out and when turning of the engine, she walks out with her purse and seductively looks at her husband, the men whistling. She flashes a smile and approaches Derek and immediately begins snogging him and he snogs her back, feeling every inch of her body. She stops and pushes him into the back room and locks it, all it contains are a few machines, whilst a much larger one in the back which crushes metal.

"What brought this on?" asks Derek.

"I love you, and I'm horny" replies Cadence and pulls off her husbands uniform and pushes him backwards. Every time she goes past a machine she turns them on so they make loud noises which makes the workers unable to hear … anything! They get closer and closer to the metal crushing machine of which she switches on and it makes a louder noise and he looks at her confused when she quickly knees him in the groin. Grasping it with pain, he falls to his knees.

"What the fuck you doing?" he asks her and she pulls out the gun from her purse and he widens his eyes shocked. "No, don't!"

"You beat my children and me… You raped Cole!! You expect me to let you live?" she asks him and for the first time he cries and begs.

"Please don't do that, I didn't mean to!"

"You tormented my son! He will never be alright!!" screams Cadence and Derek cries harder. "Time to go to hell where you belong!" says Cadence and presses the trigger and shoots Derek right in the head, killing him upon the impact. His fat, limp and lifeless body flops to the floor but she wasn't done there as she lifted him up onto the conveyer belt for the metal crusher and watched him move towards the machine whilst also throwing in the gun. Once getting inside, his whole body is crushed to pieces and deposited on the ground. It was now time for her to act as she screams, pulls off her top and skirt to show her bra and knickers and runs outside crying and screaming.

"What the hell?" asks one of the men, fat and grubby.

"My husband!! Please somebody…!!!" she screams and a group of men run inside.

"What happened?" asked the man, name tag reading 'Clive'.

"We were making out and in it all we hit some of the machine, but that huge machine… we got on top of that but accidentally hit the power button and he… Oh god!!" she cries and the men walk out horrified with what they had seen, Clive consoling a distraught Cadence…

**_Cadence was not predicted of murder and her story was believed by the jury. 2 weeks after Simon was adopted, Frank and Midge moved to England and didn't leave any contact information for Cadence, that she had to keep with the story that Simon was dead and held a funeral for Derek as well as a funeral for Simon- obviously not in the casket. Cadence and Cole then lived a happy life, but when Cole got to the age of 18 he emotionally left his aging mother and moved to California to study Law, and then 10 years later move to San Francisco to meet Phoebe. Cadence unfortunately died in her sleep from cancer, clutching a picture of her, Simon and Cole when they were younger- Cole never knew until it was too late. Simon left Midge and Frank at the age of 25 after they passed away and went into the SAS._**

**-o-o-o-o-o End Flashback!!! o-o-o-o-o-**

We finally return back to the alleyway as it begins to start raining, and Cole remains on his knees, his fist bleeding from punching the wall. Distraught tears going down his face as he finishes his memory back track when he was little, remembering how close him and his brother were and what happened to them, the years they lost. "Why!!!" he screams when the rain begins to fall now.

"Why what?" asks a voice, and Cole looks up to find Aaron, the guy who was at that toilet with Cole as he called Phoebe.

"What are you doing here?" asks Cole with distraught and anger.

"I heard screaming, sounded like you, so I came to investigate… What's wrong?"

"I need help!" replies Cole continuing to cry.

"Then, maybe this will help…" says Aaron and pulls out a bag full of cocaine. Aaron looks at Cole seriously, whilst he looks up at Aaron, lost, all his hopes gone… But most of all… Contemplating the idea…

**To be continued…**

So there you have it!! That was a long, emotional, twisted and sick chapter as I'm sure you'll all agree. Now you saw how Cole ended up getting raped, how and why Cadence put Simon up for adoption and why she continued the lie to Cole. Also, she was the one who killed Derek all along, she lied about the car accident. Then at the end, what do you think of how it ended with Aaron showing Cole drugs in order to make his feelings vanish?

What will he choose? Oh and next chapter will be **explosive**!!! Well, probably not explosive but it is big. Someone's life will come to an end, Prue, now sure she knows Andy's secret will question him, Leo takes a turn for the worse and Victor does the unthinkable! What are these? Your have to wait and find out for the next chapter, but I need your reviews, so please, submit them.


	29. Saying Goodbye

**Pain, tears & lies!**

Before I begin with the introduction to this chapter and the chapter itself: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!** I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Mine wasn't too bad, lol. I had a great Christmas, loads of fun and happiness but New Years was rather boring if I'm being honest, lol. Oh well, it's back to this story of which, too be honest, I've missed a lot.

So, thank you so much for your reviews, the both of you. They mean a lot because it's those which help me carry on with this story, and I know I go on, but it's a shame at how much my story has dropped :(. I've emailed those who had reviewed my story, but half of those people never replied and it's a real shame, not just for me but for any of every author. Oh well, I mustn't cry over spilt milk, and simply smile at the milk I have got, lol. So after last chapter, I left you with a few things which basically were;

Someone's life will come to an end.

Prue, now sure she knows Andy's secret will question him.

Leo takes a turn for the worse.

Victor does the unthinkable!

Now will I reveal these 4 elements? You will have to wait and see, also last chapter I left you in a cliffhanger, and in it, had Aaron confront distraught friend Cole and asks him if he'll take some drugs to soothe his pain of losing a brother. Two chapters back, you guys also saw Prue finding a photo of which she confirms to be Andy's secret… what was it and will it be revealed this chapter?

Well, at long last, the wait is finally over and with the New Year I bring you this new chapter. So sit back, read, enjoy and review! I look forward to hearing from you all… both, soon.

**Chapter 29: **Saying goodbye…

"I know you need it" urges Aaron, holding the bag directly in front of Cole, "Take some!" the rain falling harder.

"No… I need my family… I need to be with them"

"Family means nothing!" shouts Aaron slamming the bag of cocaine on the ground as Cole stands up.

"Goodbye Aaron" says Cole with hardly any emotion and walks past him. Aaron turns frustrated to look at Cole, frowning.

"Cole you're making a big mistake… Get back here!"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"I'm sorry, could you speak up please?" asks a male voice.

"I said how it's a nice day out" says a female voice. Somewhere in San Francisco is a supermarket store named 'AM 2 PM'. The supermarket is busy with people hurrying around to get their shopping for Christmas. A tree beautifully decorated is set up as well as Christmas decorations around the supermarket.

"Yes it says" replies the male cheery voice. In the middle of the supermarket is the check out aisles, and at checkout '6' sits Paul himself, wearing, like the other workers stretched down the line, a blue t-shirt and black trousers. However, there's one thing different with Paul because he's a lot younger then before.

"How old are you young man?" asks the old lady wearing a green jacket and black trousers.

"I'm 18"smiles Paul angelically and she smiles back.

"And what a polite young man you are, it's hard to come across" she tells him, and Paul blushes.

"Grams, Piper stole my doll!!" shouts a little girl as Grams (Penny), puts her shopping in the white bag. Grams turns around to face little Phoebe flustered and annoyed.

"She did what?" asks Grams.

"She-she, she took my doll because she hates me!" says Phoebe.

"Where are they now?"

"At the toy section and Prue distracted me which allowed them to steal my doll. I love that doll, so please, please, please get it back for me!!" she begs. Grams laughs a long with Paul as a young Asian female begins placing her items on the conveyor belt.

"Alright, come on then" smiles Grams and she looks over at Paul, "Thank you, have a nice day" she tells him and he nods his head. Grams holds Phoebe's hand and both walk off towards the toy section. Paul turns to face his new customer and is completely blown away by how beautiful she is. That long radiant hair, and that sweet angelic face. She wears a white flowing dress and has a yellow flower in her hair.

"Hello" smiles the girl waiting for her items to be checked through the scanner, but Paul stays mesmorised with her. She doesn't notice his stare until about 5 seconds later and stares at him in the eyes, and begins to blush but in order to keep her dignity and come across as a strong female, she frowns. "Excuse me pervert, who gave you that position?" she asks him sternly, and he snaps out of his little world.

"I'm so sorry" he apologises and begins scanning the items, and she smiles, giggling gently after his tone and him blushing.

"Then again, if it were the other way around I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you…" she says shyly and Paul looks up with a cheeky grin.

"You serious?" he asks her getting a little shy also, not ever being too great with girls.

"Yes… I'm Cheryl" she tells him holding out her hand.

"I'm Paul" he beams, shaking her hand and she looks at his name tag which reads 'Welcome to AM 2 PM, I'm… Paul'

"I gathered" she giggles and he laughs back noticing his name tag.

"Um… I finish my shift in like 30 minutes if you wanna' hang around and catch a bite?" he asks, worried she'd knock him down.

"Sure" she smiles, and he sighs depressed, expecting her answer to be negative.

"That's cool, I understand, I should have guessed that-," her actual answer then sounds in his head and he stops himself shocked and looks up at her. "Sure?" he asks.

"Yes" laughs Cheryl, "I'll be in the lobby upstairs… Don't be long handsome" she tells him with a wink and goes to leave without her shopping.

"Um Cheryl…"

"Oh right!!" she says laughing to herself, and running back to the aisle pulling out her money, the couple laughing.

**-o-o-o- 6 Years Later… -o-o-o-**

It's a hot summer's day and outside of a white mansion stands a wedding reception. The lush green grass looks natural and almost untouched. The white seats are completely full with guests, the singing from the birds are beautifully heard in the morning sky. At the front of it all stands a stage with two pillars beautifully decorated with flowers. On either side are Cheryl & Paul, both now 24 years old, happy as can be. Beaming from ear to ear, toe priest continues his speech, looking at Cheryl. "Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife – you may now kiss the bride" and with that said, Paul & Cheryl beam wider.

"This is it…" says Cheryl. Drawing in closer, they both kiss and everyone cheers. The two bridesmaids let off two doves from a box and they fly past the couple. Breaking away, they giggle and hug one another until Paul, across the garden, notices an old looking man about 60 looking at him and Paul frowns, but goes back to hugging Cheryl. The music begins to play and they walk down the aisle and whilst everyone cheers, the couple smile, but Paul continues to think about that guy that was starring at him.

**-o-o-o- 3 Hours Later… -o-o-o-**

Loud techno music bursts through the giant tent set up out side, and the guests from the wedding are dancing. At the front is a DJ booth and around the inside of the tent are tables full of food drink and presents. In the middle of the dancing are Paul & Cheryl, and they happily dance until Paul notices the old man outside the tent who nudges his head for Paul to join him and then gets out of sight. Paul frowns and Cheryl stops dancing with him and looks at him concerned. "Are you alright?" she asks him and he nods at her.

"Yeah, I just need to do something, be right back babe, I love you" he says and kisses her.

"I love you too! Don't be long" she tells him as Paul manages to exit the tent. Outside and just to the side is where the wedding was held, and to the right is a road and next to that road is stretched out lush green grass with houses in the horizon. But there's one thing different on this grass and it's the old man from earlier who Paul spots. The wind slowly begins to pick up and Paul begins walking towards the old man, until he hears the sudden screech of wheels. Turning, a car narrowly misses running him over as three females sit inside shocked.

"My god Phoebe!" shouts Prue, Phoebe in the driving seat and Prue in the passenger seat- Piper in the back seat. However they look much younger, Prue, 21, Piper, 19 and Phoebe just turned 18.

"I'm so sorry!" yells Phoebe leaning out the window at Paul and he nods his head.

"Ever since you dated that Cole guy you've become reckless" comments Piper, and Phoebe gasps.

"I am not reckless!"

"Oh you so are"

"Am not Piper!" shouts Phoebe starting up the car as Paul gets out their way, attempting to regain his breath.

"You actually really are" says Prue, and Phoebe leers at her with Piper laughing.

"Am not Prue!!" she shouts beginning to drive down the road. All that Paul can hear from them is a mutter as he stands in front of the old man.

"What do you want?" asks Paul.

"You on the SAS" replies the old man, his voice shaken and hoarse.

"I've heard of that…"

"We've been following you, studying you, you're past, present and with our help a future. We know you want to join us, and even better… I want you to replace me"

"Why me?"

"I don't have time for questions, but we hire the best of the best, and you're the best… you and your new wife"

"Cheryl?" he asks confused.

"I want you to replace me as chairman of the SAS"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" he asks stunned.

"After a little test of course" says the old man. Paul looks at him but he was right, getting into the SAS was a dream of his and whilst he may not understand why he's wanted as chairman, he knew he couldn't pass down this opportunity.

"What test?" he asks curious. The old man turns to the tent full of the happy party guests, and turns back to Paul, Paul himself following the gaze. The old man goes in close to Paul's ear and begins telling him something which shocks Paul who backs away.

"I can't do that!" he says stunned.

"You want this so bad? You do it!" yells the old man sternly, and the look of distraught and confusion is all over Paul's face but finally coming to a decision from this struggle he nods his head.

**-o-o- 10 minutes later… -o-o-**

Inside the tent, Paul & Cheryl are giving their speeches whilst the SAS surround the tent and zip up the opening of the tent, Paul looking over at it with distraught. "So when seeing him behind that desk where he still works now…" says Cheryl and everyone laughs, "I knew I'd love him forever" she smiles and everyone lets out an 'awww', and she and Paul kiss each other. Underneath the table, Paul lights a match, closing his eyes with the pain and regret of doing what he has to do. Outside, the old man stands with a male SAS member.

"Reckon he'll do it?" he asks and the old man turns to him.

"He better" he replies loading his hand gun with bullets. The SAS members load their guns and point it at the tent. Screams suddenly erupt through the tent which sets on fire but due to the tent being zipped up, no one can escape. The old man, now positioned at the back of the tent tears a hole which Paul & Cheryl scramble through, but when another female attempts to get out, the old man shoots her in the head.

"Oh my god!!" cries Cheryl. Paul and her are both held up as they watch the tent collapse with the burning family and friends, a tear rolling down Paul's eye.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers. Now with the SAS seen, they pretend to have just arrived on the scene and begin trying to search for any survivors. Cheryl is now in a fit of distraught and agony, falling to her knees and yelling through the tears and the pain. Paul kneels down beside her and holds onto her, looking up at the old man who nods at him and walks away…

**-o-o-o-o-o- 8 Years Later… -o-o-o-o-o-**

"Everything all set sir?" asks a female seductive voice. Back in the main room of the SAS, stands Eric, still shaken up by what he had to do, killing his wife Cheryl, but he knew it was for the greater good as he kept thinking that over in his head. In front of him stands a stunning woman with long blonde hair down to her shoulders, a red leather short skirt and a skimpy red low cut top showing off her double D breasts and black cleavage. She has thick fake eyelashes on, fake red nails and blusher. She edges slowly towards with in a flirtatious manner, and he looks to the door which Cheryl walked out of.

"That should be fine thank you" says Paul pulling on a fake smile. The female notices the pain and gently strokes down on his suit, moving closer towards him.

"I can practically feel the aches and pains inside you" she tells him in a mere whisper to his right ear, her warm breath caressing his skin and making him shiver. She gets behind him and gently pushes him down into his black seat, and begins to massage his shoulders. "Allow me to be of some assistance" she tells him.

"Thank you" he tells her and she begins taking off his jacket to get a better firm grip across his tense shoulders. He groans from the massage and she smiles, applying more pressure. "Now this is why I hired you" he tells her, and she raises her eyebrows and bends further down, the leather from her skirt screeching silently, her breasts practically right next to his face, but she lowers her lips to his ear.

"That the only thing, aye?" she asks him and kisses his neck, Paul moaning with pleasure. "Listen Paul, you did what you had to do. Also, if you want my honest opinion, she was just holding you back from greatness"

"That's not the case" he tells her becoming frustrated, "She was a great person, I would have never married her otherwise" he says smiling, remembering the memory of their marriage.

"So why did you get her shot then?" she asks him confused, and he looks up at her with a scolding stare.

"She was unreliable and could have jeopardized this company and how we settle things… I couldn't allow that" he says almost convincing himself.

"Well, you didn't have to get her shot. You got have locked her up like you did to Leo, or drained her memory or something" she says oblivious to Paul's building anger, "Or there's always the case of-,"

"Get Out!!!!" screams Paul in rage and she shrieks and hops back in fright. Paul, at the moment of 'Get', slams his hands on the table, stands up and pushes his chair backwards. The female vixen stands frightened, her hands clasped on her chest as she lowers her head, knowing full well just what Paul is like when he's angry- she has the bruises to prove it.

"I'm sorry, what did I say?" she asks.

"I said leave!!!" yells Paul, pointing towards the other door at the end of the room. She nods her head quickly and scurries away, opening the door and closing it behind her. Paul didn't need telling about alternative ways he could have gone around it because killing is the only way he knows how. Behind him, he hears the sound of a door opening and expects it to be the soldier who shot Cheryl, and he takes in a deep breath. "I take it, it went well"

"Not exactly" replies the voice shocking Paul into oblivion. Turning around, he faces his wife Cheryl, blood stains on her face and top. Confusion quickly mixes in to his shock, looking to see Cheryl holding a gun in her hands. "Hello my dear husband" she says with a smirk.

"Oh my god… How are you…"

"Alive? Funny that isn't it? Well if you must know, whilst your little messenger boy gave me the speech of me going to die, he underestimated me. I used some of the training I learnt here and before you know it, he's on the ground with a bullet in his head" she tells Paul and he takes in a deep gulp.

"I'm sorry…" says Paul as Cheryl shuts the door gently, hiding the dead corpse which lies behind it.

"For trying to kill me? I would see why you would feel that yes"

"I am… I had to do what had to be done to save the reputation of this organization"

"What happened to us Paul?" asks Cheryl heartbroken. "When I first met you, things were normal and I loved you. We get married and then after the death of our entire family and our friends, you join here and within days you persuade me too as well…"

"It was me…" says Paul looking to the ground and Cheryl frowns at him confused. "I set the tent on fire… It was my test to become the chairman of this organization" he reveals and she widens her eyes distraught and shocked.

"You…?" she asks him confused, "Why?"

"I didn't have a choice…"

"There is always a choice!!!" screams Cheryl raising the gun at Paul, tears in her eyes. Paul steps back stunned and confused also.

"Cheryl, think about this alright…"

"I have… I love you Paul, but not for the man you are, for the man that you were. I loved being with you, I always think back to how we met and I smile, but that's over now"

"I love you Cheryl, please don't pull that triggered"

"Sorry… Have to" she tells him, fighting with herself not to do it, but deep down she knows she has to and Paul knows she'll do it as well.

"What will happen to this place then?" asks Paul.

"I'll reveal what it really is and put it down to the ground like it should have been ages ago". The couple just stand and look each other in the eyes, tears rolling down their cheeks. They get flashbacks of their first meeting, their first date at the restraint after Paul's shift, their first kiss the same night at the cinema and of course their wedding.

"I love you… Thank you for everything…" says Paul and Cheryl takes in a deep emotional breath and nods her head, crying harder, the gun not lowering.

"I know…", with that she pulls the triggered and the bullet flies out and hits Paul directly in the middle of his forehead. He falls to the ground, blood splattered everywhere, a river of his blood forming. Cheryl, still crying, approaches him slowly, eventually kneeling down to look at the dead face of her husband, his eyes still open. "Rest in peace…" and with that, her tears collapsing on his body and face, she shuts his eyes…

**To be continued…**

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I wanted to get across, which I thought was rather full circle that you see Paul's past and why he became so sadistic, and how him & Cheryl meet and their love for her to then kill him, closing her fairytale romance with him. Also, their past still comes into connection with the sisters & Grams. What were your thoughts on Cheryl shooting Paul, did you expect that, that was the oncoming death?

Also I never originally planned on the flashback and with it, the chapter has gone on 9 pages, so, in order not to drag it on, I didn't add Prue questioning Andy, Leo's turn for the worse and of course Victor doing the unthinkable, these will be explained soon.

So please submit me your reviews on your thoughts and comments, I love to hear from you all. Also, sorry for the delay of a new chapter, I've been busy with college and my love life heh (I'll reveal all next chapter). Anyway, review away and a new chapter should be soon :)


	30. When trouble calls

**Pain, tears & lies!**

YAY, 3 reviews :D It's great to no longer get 2 reviews and I'm happy to see my story is slowly, but surely, beginning to pick up. Also I'm close to 200 reviews, so for the person who will submit this mile stone review, I beg you to make it special (I will remind you guys nearer to time lol) Also, just so you guys know, I'M **ENGAGED**:D I met the one and I am happy as can be, words cannot explain the love inside of me :)

Anyway, yeah, thank you all for those reviews, they mean the world to me, because without them this story wouldn't be here, so thank you :D Now, last chapter it was one storylines mostly with Paul & Cheryl. You saw how they met, you saw their wedding and just how Paul joined the SAS in an event which saw him killing his family & friends. This explains why he is as ruthless as he is and why he has no remorse or heart for when he kills or torments people- nothing is as worse than having to kill your own family & friends. Also, still in their past, the lives of the sisters and Cheryl & Paul were intertwined and last chapter saw the first ever appearance of Grams in this story!

In last chapter, Cheryl, presumed dead, actually shot the soldier sent by Paul to kill her, and then ended up killing Paul. What will happen to her now she's killed the head of the SAS and what will happen to everyone else at the manor? A couple chapters back, Prue found a photo which she explained revealed Andy's secret but what was it of? Also, what will Victor do, and why does he hate Leo so much? What is the huge shock I have in store? What are Cole & Andy's secrets and also, was Paul's death, the death I had foretold every one of you at the very beginning?

Hopefully, some of your questions will be answered this chapter… So sit back, read, enjoy and review:D

**Chapter 30: **When trouble calls…

"How is that possible?" asks Paige confused. Seconds have passed since Prue bent down and picked up a photograph which fell out of her fiancés bag. It's of something which she claims to be the answer to Andy's secret which she feels he has been hiding from her. "What is the photo of?" asks Paige curiously, cocking her head to the side to see the photo which Prue's fingers cover.

"I need to talk to him…" says Prue slowly, standing up as she spoke. Paige looks at her suspiciously from her sudden change in behavior.

"Seriously Prue, what did you see?"

"Why the eager?" asks Prue raising her eyebrows and placing the photo, front down, in her back pocket. Paige steps back and places her hands in her side pockets, looking all innocent.

"Curious is all… I mean wouldn't you? Some chick goes from angry and aggressive to monotone in less than 5 seconds flat" mentions Paige raising her eyebrows at Prue. Prue looks away and slowly nods her head, accepting what Paige told her.

"Fair point, look, what I saw I really don't wish to divulge with someone I barely know… I need to talk to Andy in private" she tells Paige and she nods her head. Prue smiles at her and calmly walks towards the door when Paige suddenly clamps her knees tight after her bladder begins to weaken.

"Oh right, toilet!!" she shouts and runs out the bedroom and into the bathroom close by, following the instructions from Piper earlier on. Prue on the other hand walks down the stairs slowly, taking in what she saw and thinking over what she wants to tell Andy, to ask him.

"So where you been man?" comes Darryl's concerned and curious voice from downstairs. Prue slows down further and peers over the banister to see Andy and Darryl sat in the main room whilst hearing Phoebe & Piper fuss over Leo in the foyer.

"Hospital… an island" jokes Andy but Darryl looks at him sternly.

"I mean it… These past few months you've been gone. Vanished"

"I've just been busy with a few things, inside and out"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Darryl frowning at his police partner. That point, Victor waltzes into the room tucking his cell phone into his pocket and coughing. Everyone turns, Leo still out of it as Prue hides herself some more.

"Hey daddy" smiles Phoebe walking over to him and hugging him tight. He hugs her back, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Hey honey, how you coping?"

"Good… But its Leo and Piper I'm more worried about" says Phoebe looking over at the two, still clutching her father. "Why does this have to happen to us? It's just not fair" she says upset. A lump in Victor's throat forms as he holds back the guilt and tears, hearing his youngest daughter talk with such agony and distraught killed him inside.

"I know honey… I'm sorry this had to happen to you… To anyone" says Victor and Phoebe hugs onto her father more. Upstairs the flush of a toilet can be heard and Prue looks up. "Prue, what you doing standing there?" asks Victor upon noticing his daughter on the stairs thanks to the toilet flushing.

"Oh you know…" begins Prue with no real finish thanks to her brain not functioning correcting to enable something to follow. A pause later and Paige walks onto the stairs and notices the photo poking out slightly from Prue's back pocket. Attempting to grab it, Prue walks down the stairs to join her family, much to Paige's frustration.

"Hey look, I was thinking we could all do something, as a family. Me, you, Phoebe & Piper" says Victor with a helpful smile.

"Don't bother" scoffs Phoebe, "At this given point, we're no family" she says and walks into the kitchen. Prue shakes her head annoyed and walks over to her father whilst Paige walks further down the stairs, keeping her eyes glued on the photo in Prue's pocket.

"She's right you know… We're slightly dysfunctional right now" sighs Prue and Victor nods his head.

"I know" he replies with sorrow. Prue slowly makes her way over to Andy and taps him on the shoulder. Startled, he looks up at Prue and gives her a smile which she doesn't return. Keeping with her serious expression,

"Andy we need to talk"

"Sure"

"Alone… Can you meet me in the back garden please? Quick" she tells him and walks into the sun room. Opening the middle glass framed doors, she walks out into the beautiful flowered garden. Each flower bigger than the last, more expressive colors than the last; yellow, blue, orange, red…

"You ok honey?" asks Piper softly into her husbands ear. When she asks that, Andy stands up and hobbles over to reach Prue outside. Victor moves into the kitchen, keeping a close eye on Leo until out of eyesight to find Phoebe sat at the table, sobbing. Without exchanging words as of yet, he sets beside her as she rests her head gently on his chest. Back in the main room, Paige sits down on the couch, watching as Andy closes the doors behind him and approaches Prue outside, the warm air blowing across him & Prue, a sense of relief. Moments earlier, the storm which had begun abruptly stopped.

"You alright there?" asks Darryl knocking Paige out of her trance. Turning to him she smiles at him and nods, looking back to the outside to see Prue handing Andy the photo, still she's unable to see it. She strains her eyes but again is unable to see it, but what she does see is Andy stepping away worried which intrigues Paige, Darryl frowning at her confused that he too looks over. At this point, the rain down pour which corrupted the city which stopped, was now starting back up again.

"Leo…" asks Piper beginning to get worried, the rain now hitting the window hard. Leo's eyes are diluted, his bruising is thick and deep whilst he's getting colder by the second. Piper begins to suspect the worst and tries to get as much water into him as possible. "Honey… answer me…" she asks him, practically begging at this point. Leo's breathing becomes harder as thunder begins to strike outside. Outside the back garden, Prue and Andy are now engaged in a full out verbal argument, but all that can be heard are mumbles. Paige now strains her hearing, eager to find out what they're arguing about.

"What you doing?" asks Darryl.

"Shhh!!" scoffs Paige abruptly and Darryl looks at her sternly and surprised, a change in Paige's behavior clearly seen. They watch as Prue slaps Andy across the face, the photo getting picked up by the wind and gusted over the garden and into the streets.

"Damn!!" shouts Paige. What she watches next shocks both her and Darryl. Andy, with his head turned from the slap still, gets furious and looks back at Prue and forcefully back hands her to the soaking wet and muddy ground below. With Paige & Darryl gasping, they go to move as Andy grabs Prue by the hair and when they go to run, a bolt of lighting hits the large oak tree by the side of the garden. Snapping in half, the tree falls directly in front of the sunroom, blocking everything from the outside.

"No!!" yells Darryl, both him and Paige attempting to open the door but it's stuck from the tree. Piper looks over until Leo begins to shake, his veins turning a dark blue, everywhere on his body they begin to pop up.

"Oh my god!! Leo… Leo don't…" she tells him getting hysterical. Holding his body, she feels a lump on his stomach and then feels it move.

"Help… Me…" he tells Piper, and she frantically looks for something but comes across short.

"How?! Tell me how, Leo what's going on?" she asks him. In the kitchen, both Victor and Phoebe look out the window of the storm. The back door suddenly slams open, rain pouring inside.

"Oh god!!" shouts Phoebe going over to it, getting soaked in the progress. Closing the door behind her, a cloth is suddenly put over her face- by Victor. As she struggles for breath, the substance drenched on the cloth slowly makes her unconscious.

"I'm sorry… It's for your own good" he tells her. Phoebe kicks but slips along the floor but all that stops when she is finally rendered unconscious. Victor lays her in the laundry room and closes the door and locking it, leaving Phoebe there. Pressing his back against the door, he shuts his eyes deep in regret. "It had to be done… For the greater good" he tells himself before taking out his cell phone and hitting redial. "Pick up Paul" he says. Back in the main area of the manor, the storm gets so bad that another lighting bolt hits the sun room window, shattering the entire glass. Glass shards burst out and hit Paige & Darryl, both falling to the floor, cut and bloody. As they scream on the way down, Darryl hits his head on the corner of the coffee table and falls unconscious. Bleeding quickly, Paige looks over in horror.

"Oh my god!" she gasps when another bolt of lighting strikes the wardrobe above her. Wood shattering, it falls forward, the TV narrowly missing her as it explodes on the floor and added with the gathering water, electric spits through Darryl & Paige's body. Paige gasps with pain but the wardrobe collapses across her stomach, knocking her unconscious. In the foyer, Piper looks over to that scene with horror but when attempting to go to them, Leo, with weak strength, grabs her arm and desperately looks in her eyes.

"Save me…" he tells her before shutting his eyes, unconscious.

"No!!! Leo… Stay in there… Please… God help me!!!" she begs, looking to the ceiling.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Cole come back here!!" shouts Aaron chasing Cole down the street, the rain now stopped. "I mean it!!!" yells Aaron. Cole is power walking down the almost empty street, Aaron close in pursuit with the cocaine in his hands.

"Leave off man!" shouts Cole.

"Listen to me!" shouts Aaron finally catching up with him and grabbing him by the arm, both men now in front of one another. "Why would you turn down drugs… Especially looking at the state you're in"

"That ain't me" says Cole matter of factly.

"Like you told me yesterday, and the day before that. Look Cole, I'm offering you this stuff… for free! You know what drugs are like, they will make all your problems go away"

"As does booze but you don't see me guzzling that stuff down my throat now do you?"

"I have loads at mine"

"I don't care"

"Well I do!! You're my bud man, we've been through everything together. Why you bailing on me now?" Cole just pauses, looks to the ground and gathers his thoughts.

"Because I've realized the most important things of life… Things which don't involve booze or any other crap"

"Let me guess, family?" asks Aaron with disgust at the word.

"Exactly, now move!" says Cole, the storm now again beginning to brew.

"No!" says Aaron sternly, standing his ground. "None of this makes sense"

"Take some of your drugs then, they seem to make things 'a-ok'" replies Cole. The rain now falls heavily, the wind picking up harshly.

"Don't get smart with me buddy"

"Or what? What you gonna do huh? Attempt to brain wash me again?" asks Cole.

"I have never brain washed you!!" shouts Aaron, both men now soaked from the pouring rain. Lighting begins to snap across the clouded skies.

"That a fact, aye? Listen, I have places to be, more important people to be with" says Cole and attempts to turn away but Aaron spins him around. Now had enough, Cole swings his right hand and punches Aaron across the nose. Stumbling backwards, he drops the bag of drugs and also swings for Cole but misses. Cole, who had ducked, punches Aaron in the stomach who bends over from the pain and force.

"What you doing?" asks Aaron in pain. Cole, ignoring the question for now, forcefully knees Aaron in the face and causes him to fall to the floor.

"Something I should have done ages ago" he tells him, Aaron's nose bleeding. Cole picks up the cocaine and empties the contents. Aaron widens his eyes with horror, watching as the powdered substance sweeps across the street.

"No!!" he yells pulling himself up, "That was my final batch!!". Filled with anger, he charges for Cole but he sidesteps him and throws him out into the road. Aaron goes to run for Cole but within just seconds, a car horn erupts, screeching tires are heard and then- a car hits Aaron. Cole gasps in horror, stepping back. Aaron is flung across the road, smashing into a shop window, his body laying bloody and limp on the window frame.

"Oh my god!!" shouts Cole, the car which hit Aaron now swerving and smashing into a building.

"Oh god… What have I done?" asks Cole to himself, over ridden with guilt.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

At the main room of the SAS, Cheryl remains stood over her husband's dead body. Tears are still new in her eyes, her cheeks still stained. Taking in deep and slow breaths, she hears a cell phone go off. Looking down, she hears it coming from Paul's pocket. Slowly kneeling down, she picks it up to find the name on the LCD screen read 'Victor' and a smirk forms on her face. Opening up the phone, she places it by her ear. "Hello?" she asks. At the Halliwell manor, Victor looks stunned and confused.

"Cheryl… You suppose to be dead…"

"Aww, how sweet. Paul advertised my death… Must thank him… Oh wait, I can't" says Cheryl in a mocking tone.

"Why is that?" asks Victor confused.

"I think you know exactly what I mean" she replies and Victor looks distraught but holds in such feelings. "Now listen to me Victor, I'm coming for you. I won't have you hurt them, Leo has done nothing wrong"

"Yes he has, he killed all those people!" shouts Victor.

"No he didn't… You framed him. I don't know how, or why, but I will. But before I do, I'm coming to stop you from doing anything else stupid. Your time is up Victor… Pack up your things…" and with that, she hangs up the phone. Victor looks at the phone and forcefully shouts whilst slamming the phone against the floor, shattering it in half. Back at the SAS, Cheryl slowly stands up with a smirk. Turning around, she stands in front of the woman who was 'caring' for Paul earlier. A look of anger and seriousness clear across her face, and with her distance, it startles Cheryl, forcing her to hop back a step.

"Hello Cheryl" she says.

"Hello Gabriella" replies Cheryl also serious knowing what kind of relationship her and Paul had and knowing full well what she's capable of. Gabriella now sports a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top with a black leather coat over it. Gabriella suddenly pulls out a pistol and aims it at Cheryl, but as Cheryl goes to look over at the gun she shot Paul with, Gabriella pushes the pistol further towards Cheryl's face.

"Your be dead by the time you look at it" says Gabriella pulling back the top of her pistol loading in the bullet. She then kicks the gun across the room and arrogantly and cocky, smiles at Cheryl whilst cocking her head to the side. "I think we need to talk"

**To be continued…**

So there you have it, what did you think? Victor did the unthinkable, Leo took the turn for the worse whilst Prue questioned Andy about the photo- which disastrous results. What were your thoughts/feelings when you saw Andy and Prue go into a fight, what were your thoughts/feelings when the lighting hit and Darryl hit the coffee table whilst the TV hit the floor electrocuting the pair, and then the wardrobe landing on Paige? Also, what exactly is up with Paige? Do you think she's acting strange or is it just general curiousness?

What about Leo? What is happening to him and what was that lump Piper felt? ALSO, what is up with Victor is rendering his own daughter unconscious, what's that about? Also what do you think about the Cole storyline with him throwing his former best friend out into the street to eventually get run over and thrown through that shop window? This adds to the torment that he's already feeling.

Feel free to express your thoughts and/or feelings for this story, I love to hear them. Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon, but until then, I look forward to reading your reviews.

OH, side note, sorry about the lack of updates lately, my life is really hectic right now, so expect the next chapter to be sometime next month… or in April (I have coursework, lines to learn, a social life, a love life, family life and problems as well as other things to contend with) so I'm sorry, but I do promise that when a chapter arrives, it will be worth it.

Take care, x


	31. Those few words

**Pain, tears & lies**

Wow! 7 reviews!!! My story has now finally picked up once more, and I hope that these reviews maintain now because that is just excellent. I'm not only glad I got 6 reviews for that reason, but for the reason because I especially enjoyed writing that last chapter. I did want to get across that no matter where you are, it's never safe. No matter how hard your day starts out, it won't stop for too long and things will happen. So yeah, that was that chapter and now it's time for a brand new one where things will take change.

Piper will race to save Leo's life, Phoebe will run into what she thinks is a secret hidden by Cole, whilst Darryl's life will hang on the balance and Prue & Andy's relationship comes to a dramatic finish. Meanwhile, Cheryl must fight her demons if she plans on escaping the entire SAS who are now after her for killing Paul. However, to find out what happens you need to continue reading on and hopefully some questions may be answered. You're all close into finding out the secrets from Cole & Andy, and once those are revealed, Victor's sinister plot is revealed as well as someone else's dark hidden secret which will shock everyone and things will never be the same afterwards!

So here is the brand new chapter, sit back, read, review but most importantly- Enjoy!!

**Chapter 31:** Those few words

"Oh god… Aaron!!" yells Cole, running across the street, the rain now pouring down, wind howling and the lightning lighting up the thick grey clouded sky. Cole manages to get to the store where Aaron's limp and bloody body lies on top of thick shards of glass, all of which are stuck through his stomach, two shards piercing his back. It was a horrific site, blood, guts can be seen near Aaron, etc. "I'm so sorry" cries Cole…

**0-o-o-o-o-o- Flashback –o-o-o-o-o-0**

"Honey, you're going to school, whether you like it or not!" shouts a determined yet stressed woman. It's Cadence herself, attempting to pull Cole towards his new elementary school 'The Adams Elementary'. Tall blue metal gates stand in front of two sides of lush green grass, flowers round the sides of large red gates in front of two side fields. In the middle of the two patches of grass behind the blue bars is a pavement leading up to a brightly coloured school. Painted in yellow, blue & red, it has the school logo- a red colour pencil and the name of the school on it.

"No!!!" screams a rude little Cole. He wears a black shirt on top of a black t-shirt with a skull on it, his shirt with smaller skulls on it. His baggy and ripped blue jeans scrape against the floor with his white trainers, his black spiked gelled hair shining against the sun beams.

"Cole come on! Mummy's pregnant!" she shouts at him. Cadence has longer and light blonde hair down past her shoulders and she also wears a long yellow dress. The wind slowly begins to pick up but Cole unfortunately, doesn't.

"I don't care! I don't want a brother!!" yells Cole and Cadence has enough and lets him go, causing Cole to fall onto the hard ground below with a thud. Grunting with pain, he stands up and dusts his ass off. Cadence stands tall, her bump now clear through her dress. She looks frustrated at her son, disappointed almost.

"Cole, you are 5 years old, it's about time you went to elementary. You can't stay with me and your father forever" says Cadence and Cole angrily leers at her, his eyebrows lowered, lips pouted angrily. Just then the large red doors open from the school and outcomes a male teacher wearing a long black gown.

"Hello and welcome to 'The Adams Elementary!' welcomes the teacher. He has short brown hair, a bald patch visible. Blue eyes and a moustache, he holds his friendly smile whilst Cole cautiously hides behind his mother. "I'm the head teacher, my name's Gideon"

"Hello" smiles Cadence, angrily looking at her son cowering behind her. Gideon slowly approaches Cadence, smiling at Cole who doesn't return the pleasantry.

"Aaron, don't be so ridiculous!!" shouts a frustrated but rather mousy voice behind Cadence & Cole. The threesome look behind them to find a woman in her mid 20's wearing a red t-shirt and blue dungarees. Her greasy brown hair is tied back into a pony tale, and clasped onto her hands is her son, Aaron himself. He wears gothic like clothing with a bracelet too and immediately Cole likes him purely based on style.

"No!!! School is stupid and I hate it!" shouts Aaron tugging away at his mother and almost gets loose but Cadence jumps in and grabs him.

"That's rude!!" shouts Cole.

"Let me go stranger!" yells Aaron. Cadence strictly smacks Aaron across the hand and he immediately shuts up, tears forming in his eyes. His mother stops in amazement and looks over at Cadence.

"How did you do that? I've never been able to shut him up"

"You just have to be more forceful with the child, stricter. That's why mine doesn't play up as much" says Cadence with a giggle at the end.

"I'm Jade" smiles the mother, holding out her hand for Cadence to shake, in which she happily does.

"I'm Cadence, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Ladies…" interrupts Gideon and both women turn to face him. Gideon turns to Jade and introduces himself, "I'm Gideon and it looks like we have to rebellious little boys who, clearly have the same fashion sense" The three of them laugh to themselves as Cole angrily leers up at them, Aaron still sulking from the smack.

"Yes, rather strange that" mentions Cadence.

"Alright, how about if you join me and I'll show you around the school?"

"Love to" smiles Jade.

"Ok then, lets get going" smiles Gideon turning around and cupping his hands behind him. "This is the playground…" begins Gideon trailing off as he walks on with the women. Cadence looks over at Cole as does Jade to Aaron, both boys following.

"I'm Cole…"

"I'm Aaron… Your mum hurts"

"I know… I hear news and dads are harder… but he hardly ever touches me, it's my mum"

"Rough" says Aaron giggling and Calvin does the same, both boys moving closer after gaining the trust.

"I like football"

"Oh me to!" beams Aaron.

"Friends already" whispers Cadence over at Jade and she smiles, both looking at the boys.

"Least we have confidence they will be fine in this school"

"Now we go to the inside of the school…" says Gideon.

"Oh that's funny!!!" laughs Cole, both boys giggling together and follow Gideon and their mothers into the school. Gideon checks out both Aaron & Cole walk into the school, paying close attention to their butts. Biting his lip gently, he slowly closes the door behind him…

**0-o-o-o-o-o- End Flashback –o-o-o-o-o-0**

"I am so sorry, I truly am!!" cries Cole above Aaron's body. At this point, screams erupt throughout the city, Cole looks around to see the faces of the people. Cole is forced to grab hold of the wall in fear of being thrown side wards from the wind. "Someone help!!!" screams Cole, "Call the ambulance!!" he yells through tears. Looking over at Aaron, he hears him gasp and open his eyes painfully. Cole stands there stunned, eyes wide open. "Oh my god…"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Leo! Leo please stay awake!!!" shouts Piper in the foyer, tears streaming down her golden face. She looks over to find the unconscious bodies of both Paige & Darryl and widen her eyes with fear. "Dad! Dad I need you, please hurry!!" screams Piper. Her screams are however in vain due to the loud whistling of the wind preventing her voice to carry across into the kitchen. Placing her hands on Leo's stomach in fits of panic, his breathing is slow and hard. That's when she felt it, a tiny vibration underneath her middle finger. Confused, she removes her hand and realizes it was over the lump in Leo's stomach. Around this lump she notices dark blue veins slowly circling around the lump. "What the?" she ponders to herself.

"Oh my god, what happened?!!" shouts Victor running inside and looking at the damage caused by the storm.

"Dad!!!" screams Piper, tears falling down her cheeks like a fountain.

"Oh, honey!" shouts her father concerned and running over to his distraught daughter. Looking at Leo 'concerned', he turns back to Piper. "What happened to him?"

"He just fell unconscious, but I think it has to do with this lump in his stomach… I felt it vibrate" says Piper pointing to Leo's lump. Victor looks at it, worried that Piper found it as soon as she did. "I have to take it out"

"I don't think you should" says Victor and Piper frowns at him, "I mean it, it could cause more damage than usual. Also, do you really want to risk hurting him or anything?"

"I'm not going to do it" says Piper.

"Who is qualified for such things then?" asks Victor.

"Darryl… Look after Leo, I need to revive him" says Piper jumping off the chair and running over to the unconscious pair. Victor looks over to her concerned and then back at Leo, a look of anger.

"You deserve all this pain & torment" says Victor close to Leo's ear, knowing he's still conscious.

"Ok, come on guys, wake up. Please wake up" begs Piper, tearfully looking down at her fallen friends. "You can make it, come on please! I need you to wake up for me, I need you to wake up!" shouts Piper shaking Darryl to wake him. This whole time she's getting soaked with the water pouring inside, the wind making her slip on several occasion. But when turning her head, that's when she sees it… a leg. A shoe similar to that of Prue's, trousers similar to what Prue was wearing. Piper slowly stands up and just about sees Prue over the tree trunk. Prue is laid out across the garden, a bleeding wet nose. Piper widens her eyes with horror, "PRUE!!!!!!!" she screams and Victor looks over.

"What's the matter?" asks Victor running over and both seeing Prue's unconscious body. "Oh my god, could this day get any worse?"

"Prue, I'm coming! I'm coming Prue, just stay there for me, just stay there! Dad try and wake those two up"

"No, I'm coming with you. Prue's my daughter and I won't risk losing her, now let's go!" Piper nods at her determined father and then worryingly turns towards Leo.

"I'll be back…" she promises with a whisper. Taking a deep breath, she and her father begin to work their way around the large tree trunk.

**-o-0-o-**

In the tiny laundry room, Phoebe begins to come too, woozy from what her father did to her. Fluttering her eyes open, her vision still blurry, she begins to pull herself up by the washing machine. "What happened?" she asks her self, running her head and then her eyes. Slowly, her vision returns to her. When attempting to return to the manor, the door is locked. "Hey!! Guys!!!" shouts Phoebe in hopes of being heard, but with everything going on, there's no way she could be heard. Sighing, she hits the door with frustration until turning to the entrance in and the exit out of the laundry room and begins to contemplate. Going for it, she looks around for anything to wear but all she finds is a white and clean duvet and goes to grab it. "No… Piper would kill me" she says to herself and leaves it. Turning to the door, and with hope, she presses down on the door handle and with a click, the door opens. As it does, the wind hits hard, the rain a mere blur as it zips past her. This point, she notices ambulance vans riding down the road at the highest speed they can manage and Phoebe's curiosity took the best of her, what happening recently not a factor.

"What is going on?" comes a voice, the wind settling for a minute or two. Phoebe turns to two people fighting against the wind. It's a man and a female, mid 20's but covered up.

"You know that Cole guy? Well he was having some massive argument on the road, begun hitting one another… Hope they're ok" says the man. That's all Phoebe needed to hear and without further delay, she ran out that house like a shooting bullet towards the sirens. The location wasn't as far as it seemed, and she arrives at the other end of the scene. She notices Aaron and the glass shards pierced through his stomach and then Cole, crying. Yellow tape is being put around the scene, Phoebe covers her mouth, afraid she'll puke. The scene begins to gather an audience from their houses, all not daring to brave the winds.

"Cole!!" yells Phoebe, Cole looking up through his tears. Police now pull up with more ambulance. The rain continues to fall, Phoebe getting soaked.

"Ok mam, you're have to leave here and get inside" says one of the paramedics, a police officer seen approaching Cole to question him.

"No I have to see if Aaron's alright, he's… urm, my brother!" lies Phoebe, this situation seeming a little strange. "He's breathing… please!" begs Phoebe and the paramedic allows her through. Ducking underneath the yellow tape, she pushes through more paramedics to get to Aaron. All of whom are attempting to find a way to release a dying Aaron, barely on life.

"I'm still amazed at how you're alive" says a female paramedic.

"Aaron… Oh god Aaron, what happened?" asks Phoebe, tears in her eyes.

"Don't…" gurgles Aaron, barely audible.

"What?" asks Phoebe.

"Mam, should you be here?"

"I was given permission, he's my brother"

"Don't… trust him" continues Aaron, this time clear.

"Don't trust who?" asks Phoebe confused.

"Look, I'm sorry you have to leave" says the paramedic.

"No, wait! Aaron what do you mean?"

"Don't trust Cole…" continues Aaron, coughing up blood. Phoebe stops, cocking her head to the side and frowning.

"Why not?" she asks with curiosity.

"He has a…"

"A what?!" asks Phoebe, but before he can answer he takes his last hoarse breath and dies. Phoebe widens her eyes, shaking her head. "No, no!! Aaron come back, he has a what?!"

"I asked you to leave!" shouts the paramedic and the paramedic from earlier escorts her away. The other paramedics look upset as one checks the time for time of death. Phoebe arrives back out the street and is handed an umbrella and sits inside the vehicle, other paramedics joining a now dead Aaron. Phoebe looks over at Cole, what Aaron had told her running through her mind. The police officers continue chatting with Cole but when they write something down, Cole looks over at Phoebe and pulls on a smile through the distraught and through the rain. Phoebe looks at him unsure but manages a smile, but half arsed. Cole's questions resume. She continued to unsuringly stare at him, thoughts of whether to trust him or not running through her mind.

"What have you got Cole?" she asks to herself, "I'll find it…" she finishes.

**To be continued…**


	32. Journey Full Stop!

**Pain, tears & lies**

I tried to wait in hopes of the reviews picking up but alas, there is no such event. I guess I have to get use to my story peaking and toughing lol. Oh well, I still have my regulars for my story and that's good enough for me :D So thank you for those who read and especially review, for that is the main importance. It makes me see my flaws and what I need to improve on, add etc. Makes me feel better knowing that people enjoy my work and this therefore motivates me to write better and the quality & quantity improves. So, I urge everyone to review my work because the more you review, the better this story becomes, and the more it becomes user-friendly lol.

Any-who, on with the story. Last chapter you've learnt how Cole & Aaron met, you saw what kind of head master they had, and this I assure you will be looked at more in-depth. Last chapter, Piper, suspicious on the lump of Leo insists that with the help from Darryl- a policeman and someone who is or might or is knowledgably in such circumstances could investigate it… but he's unconscious after being electrocuted along with Paige. Prue, two chapters back got into an argument with Andy after she confronted him about the photo she found. He responded by knocking her out by hitting her… What happens next? Piper and Victor are trying to find out but there's a tree blocking their way. ALSO, Cheryl, a couple chapters back killed her husband for the sake of mankind. Then a former liaison of Paul confronted Cheryl… what ever happened next?

Oh, and before you forget, what is Andy & Cole's secret, why is Leo's self harming so severe it needs the SAS and all of this trouble, and why does Victor have such a huge grudge on Leo and what is the big shock I have involved and who is going to die foretold at the beginning of this story? Oh, and don't forget… Phoebe knows, finally, Cole is hiding something from her… It's now her time to investigate this.

So it leaves me with one thing to say… Will this chapter confirm a few of the above? Or will you continually be hanging over the cliff edge? There's only one way to find out… Sit back, read, enjoy… and, you guessed it… Review. :D

**Chapter 32: **Journey full stop!

"That's alright then" says Cheryl calmly, "I love to talk"

"Well then, this should be second nature for you then" responds Gabriella, already caught on to Cheryl's mocking tone of voice. "Sit down" she tells Cheryl, and Cheryl can only follow these orders. Walking over to a chair, her cheeks still stained from the crying she endured from killing her husband, she seats herself but fidgets.

"For such an expensive place, you'd reckon they'd buy comfortable chairs" says Cheryl, still mockingly and sarcastic. This only begins to frustrate Gabriella even more, as she steps closer to Cheryl, continuing to point the gun at her.

"For a woman who has a gun to her face, you're surprisingly calm"

"Well, it's not the first time somebody has pointed a gun at me"

"Well, this time, you won't walk to tell the tale"

"You reckon?" asks Cheryl, and Gabriella simply raises her eyebrows accompanied with a sly smirk. Her blond hair falling from behind her ears as she cracks her neck, Cheryl cringes.

"Not very lady like"

"Shut up!" shouts Gabriella loading the pistol its first bullet.

"Listen… I know you were the mistress… I'm ok with that… But he lied to you as well as myself" says Cheryl, and Gabriella frowns.

"No, he never"

"Oh but he did… All those times he told you he had argued with me, all those times he said me and him broke up… Were times we told me he had work plans to take care of"

"And how do you-,"

"I had someone spy… Not hard really though is it? But hey, I'm not complaining. I loved him, so I tried to not have it bother me"

"Well then, we won't have to worry no more will we. He's dead because of you, and so will you be within the next 2 minutes"

"2? Any good killer would give about 30 seconds… Like that previous soldier… But it took me 5 seconds to kill him. What makes you think that you can kill… moi?"

"I don't think, I-,"

"Well, the whole blonde thing gave that away" retorts Cheryl, and Gabriella leers at her angrily. Shaking her head in anger and anguish, she steps even closer. Cheryl, at this point has her back turned, but with Gabriella's high heels, they echo when she walks, and Cheryl can hear and even smell how close Gabriella is.

"Why don't you shut up, and say your final goodbyes"

"Alright… First of all… This will hurt… Then you're beg me to stop… Then your face with hit that wall… then you're be dead" says Cheryl, and Gabriella shakes her head at her comment, and puts her figure on the trigger.

"Funny… I see something completely different in my head. It begins-," Without warning, Cheryl jumps to the side, grabs the chair and slams it hard into Gabriella's legs. Screaming with pain, she drops the gun and falls forward onto the chair. Cheryl turns around and forcefully kicks Gabriella across the face. Moaning with pain, she is forced up and hits onto the ground, her nose bleeding.

"Stop this, please!"

"See… Now for the 3rd part of my premonition" says Cheryl, and goes to grab Gabriella's now messy blonde hair, but she things fast and forcefully kicks her foot up and slams it into Cheryl's jaw, knocking her back a few places. She stands up, dusting off her femme fatale style red dress, and stands strong, breathing hard.

"Why do women always have to cause a fuss?" asks Gabriella to herself, wiping away the blood from her nose. "I've always hated you"

"That's a shame, because I've always liked you" says Cheryl with raised eyebrows, feeling her jaw. Gabriella storms forward, fists formed and when she goes for a punch, Cheryl ducks and forcefully knees Gabriella in the stomach. "Don't wanna' break a nail now, do ya?"

"Shut up!!" she screams, and impressively throws her right leg backwards and hits it across Cheryl's face. Staggering backwards, Gabriella round house kicks Cheryl's face forcing her into a wall. "So this wall you said… Would it be this one at all?" she asks, and grabs Cheryl's face. About to slam it into the wall, she blocks it with her arms, elbows Gabriella's stomach, and forcefully slams it into the wall.

"Yeah, pretty much" replies Cheryl, beginning to get breathless. Gabriella grunts with pain, as Cheryl continuously slams her face into the wall, each time causing Gabriella to scream with pain. After the 8th slamming, Cheryl lets go and Gabriella collapses to the floor, her face covered with blood.

"Stop this!!"

"And now… For the grand finale" says Cheryl looking over at the gun, and her gaze is also caught by Gabriella.

"No, not that!"

"I never predicted this much begging… But I like it" she says, and when walking to the gun, Gabriella, with all the strength left in her body, sweep kicks the floor and trips up Cheryl, who falls face first into the ground. Shouting with pain, Gabriella gets on top of her and slams her face furthermore into the now bloody ground beneath. After several slams, Gabriella gets up and looks down at an apparent unconscious Cheryl. Smiling to herself, she walks towards the gun, bends down and slowly picks it up.

"And now… For the unpredicted remake of the finale" quips Gabriella, and when turning around to fire the gun, Cheryl has vanished with nothing but a pool of blood in her replace. "What the…?" she says with confusion. Suddenly, the sound of slicing is heard, and Gabriella tenses up. Mouth wide open, she painfully gasps, drops the gun and tears form in her widened and diluted eyes. Blood forms from her stomach as she looks down at it, and when the slicing is heard again, she collapses to the ground. Behind her stands Cheryl holding a bloodied golden handled dagger.

"It's amazing what your find hidden in a former husband" she smirks, and walks in front of Gabriella. She weakly goes to reach for the gun, but Cheryl picks it up herself. Gabriella painfully looks up at Cheryl, her face too bleeding. It's at this point where Gabriella realizes her fate.

"I'm… Sorry for what I did to you" she tells her.

"So am I… Say hello to Paul for me", and with that, Cheryl pulls the trigger and shoots Gabriella in the face, immediately killing her. Cheryl closes her eyes emotional, before tucking the gun and dagger inside her belt and hidden by her red jumper. "Goodbye…" she tells both Gabriella and Paul. Taking in a deep breath, she walks over to a large picture with nothing but hills on it. She lifts away the picture revealing a metal safe with a dial in the middle. Placing the picture down, she turns the dial '4, 8, 2 & 7'. With that she hears a click and smiling to herself, she goes to open it until she hears another click, much closer to her than usual. But she knows what the sound is, and stops tense. Widening her eyes concerned, she turns to face an SAS member with a gun pointed at her.

"Stop what you're doing" he says in a low demanding voice, He has the SAS suit except the helmet, revealing his dazzling blue eyes and blonde hair. His face is tanned, and has small dimples on both his cheeks.

"Listen Anthony, I need what is in there" begs Cheryl, blood continuing to seep from her nose.

"And I need you to back away, because you don't know how to handle them… I do" he tells her with a small smile. Cheryl, at first, looks confused but her confusion turns into a smile.

"Thank you" she tells him and he nods at her…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Prue?" asks Piper worried as she climbs fiercely over the large tree trunk which blocks hers and her father's path. "Prue!!" shouts Piper, praying for her sister to respond, but she's out cold on the ground. Victor manages to get to the other side and quickly runs over to his daughter and lifts up her head. Panicking, he begins to rock her.

"Wake up sweety, come on, wake up" says her father when Piper finally reaches the other end. Worried for her sister, she calms down slightly knowing her father has her. But her feelings change to confusion and more worry when she looks around.

"Where's Andy?" she asks, and her father looks over at her, his eyes squinted from the rain and wind. Both now soaking wet.

"What?"

"I saw Andy walk out with her… Please don't say the SAS have him and they hit Prue…"

"No, they said they wouldn't to-," and he stops him self quickly, Piper looking at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asks him. It's then that she hears a thud of wood, and when turning to her side, she notices the back gate swinging raising her suspicion. Turning back to her father and sister, he now has her in his arms.

"We have to go around the front way; it's too dangerous for us to climb back over that tree with Prue. Come on" says Victor and Piper nods her head, both walking out through the back door, walking sternly from the strong winds. Meanwhile, back in the sunroom, Paige begins to gain consciousness. Holding herself up, she shakes for a second and fidgets, the electric still having effect on her.

"Ow" she says in pain and notices Darryl's unconscious body but then also notices Leo's in the foyer. Standing up, she struggles with whom to go to, but she eventually decides Leo. Running over to him, she shakes him gently, barely breathing. "Leo? Leo wake up, are you alright?" she asks. "Talk to me!" she tells him, but he remains unconscious. She looks at his stomach and notices the lump, the veins sticking out from it. "Oh my, nasty… Why didn't they replace it?" she asks herself confused when Leo stirs. "Oh my, you're awake… Leo, can you hear me?" she asks him when he opens his eyes slowly, but his breathing more hard and slow.

"I know who you are…" he tells her and she backs away slowly, worried…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Phoebe!" yells Cole's distressed voice against the raging storm. He still remains in the streets, but the police, having got word of Cole shoving Aaron into the road, are handcuffing him. "Stop, I need to talk to my fiancé" says Cole attempting to struggle against the policeman but with no prevail.

"I'm afraid that option doesn't exist at the moment sir" says the middle aged policeman. He has short greasy brown hair and hazel eyes, tanned face with a hint of makeup. Phoebe is walking away from the scene deep in thought, when a cute and fit paramedic runs up to her with a waterproof raincoat.

"Wait up miss!" he yells, and she turns her head. Crossing her arms, wet and freezing from the pouring rain and gail force like winds. "Put this on or you'll freeze to death" he tells her concerned. He has long curly brown hair and crystal clear sea blue eyes.

"I'm fine" she tells him.

"No you're not, now if you won't wear this then at least let me drive you home" he tells her, but she shakes her head. Not taking no for an answer, he stands in front of her and holds her by her upper arms. "Listen, I wouldn't be a man if I allowed you to leave like this so your getting in my van" he tells her with a smile, dimples forming. She smiles back at him, her eyes mesmerised with his, his good looks illuminating across her. Despite the wet and cold, she could feel his body heat and it made her shiver.

"Alright, if I must" she laughs, and he laughs back.

"Phoebe!!!" yells Cole as he is placed inside a police car, and the paramedic turns over to Cole, and back at Phoebe.

"Who's he?"

"Fiancé…" she replies but not with affection or cheerfully, but more with thought and confusion.

"Oh…" says the paramedic disappointed, "So… Phoebe, I'm Michael"

"Nice to meet you" she smiles at him, "Where's the van?" she asks and Michael laughs.

"Oh yeah, follow me" he tells her and leads her to a small white and blue van parked. He opens the door for her; she smiles, and gets inside. Taking one final look at Cole in the police car, she takes in a deep confused breath. Across the crime scene, a group of police officers and paramedics stand to make sure no one crosses the yellow tape. One of the female officers turns to her fellow officers.

"Hey, do any of you know those police officers who took that man at all?"

"No, no I don't as a matter of fact" replies a male officer confused. "Never seen them at all… How odd" he says confused, as the paramedics keep close eye on Michael. The male paramedic turns to his colleague.

"Speaking of confusion… Who the heck is he? I mean I saw him on the scene first and assumed he's new… But with this entire ruckus I didn't think properly…"

"We always get told of newbie's… I know what you mean" says the female paramedic. As all their confusion reigns, they notice both car and van drive off in the same direction and this arouses their suspicion more. "Wait… The hospital's the other way" says the female paramedic.

"So is the police station…" says one of the police officers. Back in the police car, Cole miserably looks outside the wet streets as one of the officers from the front turns around to look at Cole.

"We'll be there soon" he tells him and Cole looks at him weakly, and turns back but stops, realizing something. Frowning, he turns back to the male officer- short black hair and green eyes.

"I know you…" says Cole and the officer raises his eyebrows amused.

"Been to jail before then?" but Cole doesn't respond, "So… How is life at home? We got word of a man… Leo Wyatt… How is that situation?"

"Why do you care?"

"It has been given much distress messages… so it could be what made you do what you did…" says the officer sounding creepy and suspicious at the same time which is when Cole realizes.

"SAS…" and with that, the officer stiffens up and cocks his neck slowly, knowing his charade is up. In the hospital van, they've started down the road and Phoebe smiles at Michael as she dries off with a towel. She then takes a good look at the streets they're driving on when she realizes something.

"Oh, I don't live down this street, I'm down-," before she can finish, Michael, without a moments pause, shoves a cloth full of clorafilm across her nose and mouth. Stirring with one hand and looking intensely at the road, he keeps a firm grip on Phoebe who struggles for breath and life.

"Don't struggle, it'll be a lot easier" he tells her but she won't do such a thing. Instead of struggling weak and pathetic, she simply punches him across the nose, making it bleed. From this, the van steers of road for a few minutes and Phoebe punches him once more, but feels her self getting weaker. As the van shakes across the road, Phoebe grabs the wheel with her last remaining strength and abruptly turns it to the right, and the van goes that direction but hits into a passing car. At this point, Phoebe is knocked out, but when the van impacts with the car, car and van pieces fly everywhere. At that point, the van flips over the car and flips down the rest of the road. In the police car, Cole hears this sound and turns to see the van flipping down the road and catching up with their car.

"Oh my god! Speed up!!!" yells Cole and the SAS member turns to see the van and widens his eyes in horror. Amidst flipping, Cole gets a glimpse of Phoebe and widens his eyes concerned. "Oh no, Phoebe!!!!" The police car attempts to swerve, but the van does a dramatic flip through the air upon reaching the end of the steep hill and flies over the police car. "HURRY!!!!!!!" screams Cole when suddenly the van smashes into the front of the car from its back. Both vehicles roll down the hill and crash into a row of homes causing huge damage as the houses collapse from above onto both vehicles. People scream, babies cry and eventually it's followed by silence…

**To be continued…**

There you go, that was the newest chapter for this series… What did you think? Did you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it? So, three separate storylines, each with a major twist in the end. Firstly Cheryl kills Paul's mistress, Gabriella but when reaching for the safe, another SAS member tells her that whatever's inside, she can't handle- what are they, and why is he helping her? Both will bring surprises, but secondly with the manor.

Has Victor finally blown his cover, and how does Leo know about Paige? What is her secret that made her react the way she did, and if he does know her secret, why did he never bring it up previous? Finally, the obvious and biggest shocker- the Phoebe & Cole storyline. Those policemen and Michael turned out as the SAS the whole time. Also, what do you think will happen to all of them after that huge road collision which occurred thanks to Phoebe? Thoughts and comments are welcome, see you next chapter.


	33. Those trustful issues

**Pain, tears & lies**

Thank you for those who reviewed that last chapter, they all mean a lot to me. Again, not a lot, but I still appreciate them, it just proves who my real reviewers are, so thank you once more. Also, I realised why ya'll didn't respond as fast as I hoped- Stupid fan fiction didn't properly get the story into their system until 2 weeks after it was published and that's why you guys were not notified until then- At least I know what to expect now if I get no reviews lol.

Ok, on with the story, I left you in several cliff-hangers last chapter; Phoebe & Cole were captured by the SAS but involved in a deadly car crash which saw the demise of a house. Victor has shown signs of blowing his cover as an SAS member to Piper, but she held this off to help her father carry her eldest unconscious sister into the manor. Leo revealed he knows who Paige really is, and finally Cheryl is stopped from opening a safe containing something 'she cannot handle', but this SAS member tells her that he can- who is he? This chapter may possibly follow on from the above, and if they do – well… you know the rest, lol.

So sit back, read, enjoy and review!!

**Chapter 33: **Those trustful issues

Car sirens invade the city, screams slowly erupting from near by houses, frantic calls for the ambulance and the police being made. The unforgiving weather continues to rage on throughout the city knocking down cars, trees and even structures. Down the hill of San Francisco lays a house is complete ruins by the collision caused by Phoebe who had been driven by an acclaimed ambulance driver, Michael. He however turned out to be an SAS member who attempted to render Phoebe unconscious but think thinking tipped the van and it landed on top of the police car which Cole was placed into by two acclaimed police officer- and like Michael, they were the SAS. "Phoebe?!" yells out a pained voice. Cole lays pinned on the back seat, the car bonnet disabling his movement but his frantic and concerned speech. Bricks and debris lay tumbled on top of him, smoke in the air and the fuel from the ambulance van, which remains close to the police car, is leaking fuel. His face his cut and bloody as he coughs, his lungs compressed making it harder to break. "Phoebe!!" he yells out again in desperation, a sharp pain in his stomach. Just then he hears her coughing, and widens his eyes. "Phoebe!" he shouts out relived buy groans from the pain.

"Cole?" she asks coughing some more, pain clear in her voice.

"Yeah it's me… I'm pinned in this car… Where are you?"

"Pinned under bricks… Help me, it hurts" she begs. Over a hundred bricks lay across a beaten and bloody Phoebe, half out the shattered door window, inches away from a shard piece of thick glass. Bricks lay on her legs and stomach, one having dislocated her shoulder. "Please, help!" she shouts which shakes her shoulder and she screams with pain.

"Phoebe! Stay there… Let me try and get out!" he shouts to her, but he's firmly held in tight and he grunts with anger and frustration. Phoebe, hearing this loses hope that her fiancé will save her.

"Somebody please help!! Please!!" she screams.

"Sure…" comes a hoarse voice. Phoebe turns to see a limp and badly bleeding Michael, blood seeping from his head. Phoebe leers at him and he nods once at her. "I'm not evil Phoebe… None of us are… We don't want to hurt any of you, please just understand that"

"Go to hell!" she bites back and spits blood into his face. Slowly wiping it off, he frustrated kneels down and back hands her causing her to scream with pain from her shoulder, and he's quick to notice.

"Phoebe!!!" yells Cole concerned.

"Dislocated… I can help you there" he tells her kneeling beside her.

"You will not even-," before she can protest further, he pops her shoulder back into place making her scream more.

"See… Now if I were bad, would I have helped you?"

"If you're good, then get these bricks off of me!" she yells at him.

"How can I trust you won't try and hit me?" he asks her.

"Just trust me, please get these off of me" she begs him.

"Then will you trust me? I won't harm you, but if you fight back, I will have to hurt you again". Phoebe doesn't respond to him and simply leers at him. So in response, he presses down on the bricks and she screams with agony.

"Ok, I trust you!!" she screams.

"Phoebe!!" yells Cole, his voice now weaker.

"You have to help Cole as well" says Phoebe and Michael nods his head, removing the bricks from Phoebe. Each brick removed she breaths a sign of relief, until the final one is removed. He looks at her damaged legs and makes a note of the right one by pointing.

"I'm afraid your leg is broken"

"How can you tell?" she asks and he pokes it, she screams once more. "Ok!!! There are other ways to tell someone! Now please, save Cole" she tells him and Michael limps over to the car and notices the van still leaking fuel and widens his eyebrows worried.

"We have to hurry… the van is leaking fuel… Ok Cole your have to help me too to get you out" says Michael.

"No!"

"Cole trust him, otherwise you're going to die!" shouts Phoebe shifting position slowly. The rain and wind begins to subside but remains strong. Cole gives in after his constant weakege of breath and energy. Michael does his part by taking off the bricks from the car which take off the weight from the bonnet and Cole is able to move his arms slightly.

"Alright Cole, now try and push all you can so that I can pull you out" says Michael, and Cole tries just that. As he does, Michael begins to slowly ease Cole out the shattered window. Whilst they do that, Phoebe pulls herself up, shifting weight on her left leg, hopping to keep balance from the wind. On her way up however, she grabbed a brick and looked straight at Michael. "That's it, almost there…" says Michael and finally pulls out Cole. Both landing a heap on the floor, Phoebe smiles but goes to hit Michael over the head who has his back turned to them. He however quickly looks at her reflection on the little glass and door left but doesn't flinch and turns confident. "Hit me with that and you're never find out about Leo…"

"What do you know about Leo?" asks Phoebe with the brick in the air.

"I know a lot about him and his dark past, the reason why all of that has happened over the month. The reason why your father knocked you out… The reason why you have to trust the SAS" he tells her and she stops and drops the brick against the ground.

"Phoebe…" says Cole and instead of hugging him she just looks at him and he frowns. "Phoebe what's wrong? You don't believe him do you? They're the enemy!"

"If they were, they would have killed us…"

"Don't be stupid!!" yells Cole.

"Don't call me stupid Cole! Oh before you pass judgement on me, you might wanna tell me what you're hiding from me… Aaron said something along those lines before he died…" she tells him and Cole shuts up, turns away and Phoebe depressively shakes her head. "That's what I thought" she tells him and looks at Michael, "Where shall we go? Ambulance will be here soon…"

"Cole can walk, but I'll help you. I know a secret place not to far from here… Follow me. It's time you know the truth" he tells them and stands up. Phoebe puts her arm around him and both limp off. After a slight pause, Cole stands himself up and follows the pair just when ambulance sirens pierce the streets…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"You sure? You don't have to help you know" says Cheryl to the SAS member and he nods his head.

"Oh I know" he smiles and he laughs. "So you killed him aye?" says the SAS member looking over at Paul, and Cheryl emotionally breaths in and nods. "Bout time…"

"Are you ok?" she asks him and he smiles emotional at her.

"Yeah… He's my dad and I loved him… But that's before he turned into what he has… Now we need to hurry and save the others"

"Others?" asks Cheryl.

"The SAS… Piper… That lot"

"Why must we save them?" asks Cheryl.

"Because I know who framed Leo"

"What?!" asks Cheryl stunned, "No one did any framing…"

"That's what you think" he says.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"It was Leo who committed those deaths… It was someone else and I know who. But right now, we need to sort this thing out" says Kurt and Cheryl nods, stepping away from the safe. Kurt takes off his uniform to reveal a blue jumper and black jeans. Fully opening the safe, it reveals 10 highly sensitive and powerful red dynamite. "You must handle these with extreme care… I've had this sort of experience so I know what I'm doing" he tells her.

"Be careful" she says and he nods his head and places two black gloves on. Slowly and carefully he picks the set up and places one in the room.

"I've set up the other dynamite around the SAS but the main room. The main bomb is set up underground in the boiler room. When the main bomb goes off, the dynamites will also be affected and bye, bye SAS incorporation.

"Take after your father" laughs Cheryl and Kurt smiles at her.

"Alright, lets hurry. Members have been getting suspicious" says Kurt and they leave the room into the hallway Cheryl shot the soldier and they place a dynamite there. Reaching the end, they take the side door into main reception and luckily no one is there.

"Where they all go?" asks Cheryl.

"I set a distraction… I have a helicopter waiting for us, so we need to hurry" says Kurt and places the dynamite around main reception. Once complete, he nods at Cheryl and they go for the main doors but when opening them come across an SAS member who spots the dynamite.

"What the-?" Kurt quickly punches him in the stomach, grabs out his gun and shoots him in the stomach 5 times. Cheryl gasps as the soldier drops dead on the floor. Kurt looks at her, he has distraught across his face.

"I didn't want to… It had to be done" and Cheryl nods. Both getting to the outside into the morning sky, orange oasis. They run to the helicopter and Kurt starts it up and the helicopter lifts off the heliport. About to fly away, Kurt hands an open ruck sack to Cheryl.

"Chuck them out now" he tells her and holding the rucksack, she thrusts the bag forward and over 20 dynamites shoot out of the bag and into the take off area. Before they reach the ground, Kurt flies off and pulls out a trigger. Pressing the red button, the main bomb explodes. In reception, the female receptionist steps into a room full of dynamite and she widens her eyes with horror.

"Oh crap!" she says and with the main explosion, every single dynamite is set off. Soldiers run out into the helicopter take off just when the dynamites drop and explode. The entire SAS incorporation explodes with a dramatic and forceful explosion. The force pushes the helicopter forward and shakes it. Debris shoots everywhere and Cheryl turns around to see this eruption, a small tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

"Goodbye…" she says and Kurt cheerfully screams with freedom.

"We done it!!! The SAS is no more!!" he shouts and Cheryl just laughs. All the tension, the anger, the distraught all exiting her in the form of laughter, laughter of relief, of happiness.

"It really is… There are still those individuals out in the world but they won't be as strong…"

"Now with that sorted, it's time to unframe Leo" says Kurt and Cheryl nods her head as they fly off into the distance over the vast mountains, forests and rivers.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Wha- How?" asks Paige concerned.

"You don't think that me being locked up I'd hear nothing right? I was still conscious and I heard all about a certain Paige… I'm thinking you fit that description" says Leo slowly, his breath escaping him fast.

"I'm good now" she assures him but he widens his eyebrows unconvinced.

"Get this tracking device out of me… and I won't reveal your secret…" Paige looks at him sceptically but he slows his breathing and looks at her. "Trust me"

"…Ok" replies Paige, and runs to the kitchen, stopping halfway. "I'll be right back" she tells him and enters the kitchen. Leo tries to remain as calm as possible, but Darryl, who had gained consciousness had overheard the entire little conversation by both Leo & Paige. Outside, Piper and Victor resume carrying Prue, when they pass the foyer.

"What did you mean back there?" asks Piper, "About them saying they wouldn't do something"

"Who?" asks Victor trying to avoid the question.

"The SAS" replies Piper sternly, "Tell me". By fortunate luck, Victor spots Andy across the street crying.

"Andy!" he calls out and Piper turns, both reaching the entry way to the main door.

"Dad don't change the subject, what did you mean by it?"

"Piper, we have too much to worry about now… Please, trust me alright?" he asks her and she reluctantly nods.

"You take Prue inside, I want to deal with Andy" says Piper shifting all of Prue's dead weight onto Victor.

"No, I should handle him" calls out Victor.

"I got it!!" yells Piper and walks fast down the street, eventually getting to him and standing behind him. "What are you doing? What happened to Prue?" she asks him and he turns, standing up quickly. "Tell me!" she demands as Victor watches on but reluctantly walks inside the manor.

"I can't…" says Andy, full of guilt.

"Oh I think you can and you will!" says Piper.

"I hit her…" he reveals and Piper widens her eyebrows at first shocked, but it turns into anger.

"Why?"

"She was close to uncovering something about me I didn't want to be revealed"

"So you hit her?! Your own damn fiancé?!! My sister!!!"

"Calm the hell down"

"Calm down? Calm down! You hit my sister, my husband looks near death, Phoebe is missing, this storm is raging and the SAS are after us… Don't tell me to calm down!" she screams at him and slaps him across the face with all the anger built inside of her. His face turned by the force, she snaps it back and back hands her into the road and into an oncoming car. Piper screams, Andy gasps and the next thing he knows, Piper spirals across the road knocked out. The car screeches to a halt, skidding across the wet road. Once at a stop, the driver, in his teens, brown hair and hazel eyes, gets out the car, panicked.

"Oh my god, oh my god!!" he shouts and looks over at Andy. "You hit her in front of me… I saw you!"

"I need your car" is all Andy tells him and goes to the guy's car.

"No, hey buddy!" yells the teen and when attempting to get in the way, Andy forcefully punches him to the ground. Getting inside the car and shutting the door, he looks over at Piper with regret. "Sorry…" he whispers and starts up the car, noticing a pocket knife in the passenger seat.

"Give me back my car!!" yells the teen getting up with a bleeding nose.

"I'll return it, trust me"

"Trust you?! Get out my car!!!" he yells and goes over to Andy's side and attempts to open the door but to no avail. With the window open, he punches Andy and grabs the door handle and swings it open. Andy makes a grab for the pocket knife, and amidst struggling between the two guys, Andy strikes the pocket knife into the heart of the teen. He gasps with pain, blood beginning to dribble from his mouth. At this point, Piper painfully looks up to see this and the teen staggers back, her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry…" he tells him and puts the peddle to the meddle and drives off down the road, past Piper and then the manor. Piper tenses up her face as she tries to push her self up but her knee is dislocated and falls back on the floor again. The teen lies bleeding on the ground looking up at the rain pouring on top of him. A pool of blood underneath him, his breathing is slow, life near end.

"Oh god…" says Piper crying.

"Here I come mum…" says the teen, tears rolling down his cheeks. From the pain, his smile replaces it as he knows he's going to see his mother.

"Hold in there!" shouts Piper, but the teen dies. His smile fades, but his eyes remain open and Piper realises then that his time is up. She cries as she painfully pulls herself up, shifting weight onto her good leg and painfully pops her knee back in herself screaming. Breathing through the pain, she limps over to the teen and kneels beside him, cocking her head to the side. "I'm sorry… I will get him for you… Trust me…" and with that, she emotionally shuts his eyes and looks over at the manor.

**To be continued…**

So that's another chapter complete! What did you think of it? This episode was all to do with trust, so should Phoebe & Cole truly trust Michael? Can Phoebe trust Cole? Is Michael telling the truth when he told them he'd reveal Leo's secret and the biggest mystery so far in this story on why his self harming has got the SAS involved.

As for Piper, were you shocked when she got run over? Worse yet, how did you feel when Andy killed that harmless teenager? As for Leo & Paige, is he telling Paige the truth by not revealing her secret if she gets that thing out of him, which is finally revealed as a tracking device- Leo knew all along. She also mentioned that she's now good… good from what? Finally, what were your thoughts when you found out that Kurt is in fact the son of Paul and furthermore by their dramatic exit by destroying the SAS? Not just this, but Kurt knows who framed Leo for all those killings.

So did it? How will Piper react? What will Michael do? What will become of the SAS? Where has Andy gone? All these questions and so much more need to be answered… The sooner I get reviews, the sooner you get to those questions being answered. So please review and tell me what you thought, I love to hear from you all. Take care.


	34. Close to home

**Pain, tears & lies**

Thank you for those who reviewed, and before I begin. Dutchygirl, you could have deleted the comment you made and replaced it with the review, but thank you for reviewing regardless. All reviews mean a lot, and over the last few chapters, several of you have mentioned things about the secrets and have been spot on or close to it, but who's right and who's wrong? You'll have to continue reading this story to find out I'm afraid :D

**Oh by the way, it was my birthday last week and I'm finally 18:D I'm so happy!! I'm at long last legal!! – Oh wait… Where's the fun in that:-p hah.**

Alright, onward and out. It's time for the brand new chapter of this long running story. Last chapter, I left you with two main realisation cliff-hangers; Michael promising to reveal all to Phoebe & Cole and Kurt telling Cheryl it was never Leo's fault but that someone framed him. In addition, Andy got Piper run over and then killed the driver to ride off himself leaving Piper with the dead body and seriously injured. Also, not only this, but Leo knows Paige's secret but promises that once she removes the tracking device from him, but Darryl who had come out from his unconscious state heard it all!

What will happen next to these 4 storylines? Will any secrets actually be revealed? You must keep reading if any of your questions are to be answered. Next chapter, if my reviews reach over 190, I'll release a special announcement which will remain until a certain review level.

**Please can I quickly mention, there will be the mention of a swearword, so please read at your own risk. You have been warned!**

So now is the time for this new chapter! Sit back, read, enjoy and most importantly, review:D

**Chapter 34: **Close to home

At the Halliwell manor, the storm is at long last subsiding. Piper's pain however has not, as she remains in the street with the dead teenager. Thoughts of what Andy had done to not only the teen but to her continue to flash in her head. Thoughts which make her sick and distraught and not only this, she must also contend with what's happening with her husband. "Oh god, please help me" she begs looking up to the parting clouds revealed the light blue sky, the sun piercing out from beneath its dark walls.

"Get up" comes a mysterious yet soft female voice, and Piper freezes. The tears in her eyes wobbling, but dare not run down her cheeks. "Get up" replies the voice, but all Piper could do is raise her head. Feelings of confusion and fear show across her face, as she slowly lifts her head up to the voice.

"Mum?" she asks, almost near tears. Once her head reaches its destination, she stares into the eyes of her mother. She stands peaceful in a long white dress, her red hair curled and blowing softly in the breeze, a faint white light illuminating her body. Piper frowns, confused. Her mother simply smiles. "Am I dead?" she asks but her mother simply chuckles.

"No dear, far from it" says Patty, her soft and calming voice.

"Then how can I see you?" asks Piper, still trying to get her head around her dead mothers appearance.

"Because you needed me… I told you before. When you need me, I'll be there. Now get up, you're a strong girl and your family need you" says her mother, and Piper painfully hoists herself up. Her tears, after relaxing, begin to trickle down her pale cheeks, staining them as they pass and hit the cold wet surface beneath.

"I need your help… What is going on?"

"I can't answer you that, it is you who must find these answers. But you're closer than you think… It's time to be strong Piper; it's time to be smart" says Patty with a small smile. Piper smiles, brushing her hair behind her ears, her hands scratched and bleeding slightly, but more grazed then anything. There's a pause as sirens are heard, and Piper and Patty simply stare at one another. Piper's emotion builds, seeing her mother for the first time since her death.

"I've missed you" says Piper and Patty smiles and blows Piper a kiss. A large gust of wind sweeps the street and as Piper closes her eyes from dirt, Patty vanishes by the time Piper reopens them. Looking around at first confused, she smiles and nods to herself. Looking down at the teenager with distraught once more, she turns around and begins to limp off back to the manor.

**-o-o-o-**

Backtracking a few minutes, Paige comes running back into the foyer with a black box. Leo looks at her, eyebrows lowered. "It's the first aid box..." says Paige quickly, eager to get the tracking device out of Leo. The sooner she does, the quicker her secret remains hidden.

"I've not got a cut" retorts Leo, and Paige unclips the box to reveal needles, knives and medical masks and gloves.

"Different kind of first aid" says Paige and Leo smirks. Meanwhile, Darryl remains on the floor, still dazed from the electric which ran through his body. At that moment, Victor comes walking into the manor soaking wet and distraught, carrying his unconscious daughter.

"Somebody help!" he yells, and takes her straight into the foyer, resting her on the sofa. Paige turns shocked and worried.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" asks Paige.

"On the clock" reminds Leo, and Paige quickly puts the gloves on followed by the mask. Leo's breathing is beginning to get back to normal, but he still finds it hard to breath and even talk, every few seconds coughing.

"What are you doing?" asks Victor.

"Helping a friend, now try and revive Darryl, I'm sure he knows how to help out unconscious people".

"What makes you think that?" asks Victor.

"Because I'm always around that sort of thing" comes Darryl's voice from the sunroom entrance. Everyone turns, Paige delighted.

"Oh you're awake!!" she beams and Leo grunts, prompting Paige to get to work. Paige pulls out a green canister with a funnel attached which she places over Leo's mouth and nose.

"What you doing?" asks Victor.

"Putting him to sleep… This will hurt… Focus on your daughter" says Paige. Darryl walks over to Prue, and looks up at Victor who continues to stare at both Paige & Leo. Worried she'll remove the device in his stomach.

"Victor, get for me some water and a wet cloth… Now!!" yells Darryl, and Victor snaps out of it, quickly running towards the kitchen. There's a moment of silence with Darryl checking Prue's pulse and Paige finally putting Leo to sleep. "What's your secret?" asks a blunt Darryl surprising Paige.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I overheard when I came too… What's your secret?"

"None of your business" replies Paige.

"Are you one of them?" says Darryl, disregarding her previous answer.

"None of your business" she says, more stern.

"You said your good again… Were you one of them?"

"No!" shouts Paige, "Now stay tending to Prue. She needs you and her father more, so just leave off."

In the kitchen, Victor grabs a bucket and begins filling it with water from the tap. Whilst it fills, he grabs his phone and dials a number. Placing it by his ear, he awaits a ring tone but gets nothing.

"Damn it Paul!" he says annoyed whilst grabbing a white cloth by the sink. Hanging up his phone and putting it back in his pocket, he goes over near the back door after hearing the outside door slam against the wall. When looking, he realises Phoebe isn't to be found and immediately worries. "That should have kept her unconscious for longer" says Victor annoyed.

"Who?" comes a voice, freighting him, forcing Victor to spin around. He looks at a now more suspicious Darryl, eyebrows raised. "Looks like Paige isn't the only one with a secret in this house"

"Why aren't you with Prue?" asks a panicked Victor.

"I came to see what was taking you so long, and yet found something a lot more interesting. The bucket is almost fall" says Darryl, the last past without taking a breath from the previous sentence.

"What?" asks Victor taken aback, and looks over at an almost over running bucket. Quickly turning the tap off, he lifts the heavy bucket from the sink.

"Where's Phoebe, Victor?" asks Darryl and Victor leers at him. At that moment, the front door can be heard opening.

"Dad?! I need you, now!!" yells Piper, slamming the door behind her. Victor and Darryl exchange a look, as Victor hurries off to tend to his middle daughter, forgetting the cloth which Darryl grabs and slowly turns.

"I'm on to you…" he says softly, and walks off to the foyer.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"How exactly?" asks Cheryl, moments after blowing up the corporation of the SAS.

"Sorry?" asks Kurt.

"You said it's time to unframed Leo… I'm curious as to how, exactly"

"Oh right, well – Oh god!" shouts Kurt.

"What?!" asks Cheryl.

"Members of the SAS… Following us" replies Kurt, worried. Cheryl looks behind the helicopter and following them are two other helicopters.

"My god, does anything ever run smoothly?" she asks when someone leans out the windows with a machine gun and begins to fire, Cheryl getting back inside with a scream.

"Quickly, use the gun in the back!" shouts Kurt and without hesitation, Cheryl leans for the back and pulls out a machine gun. Hoisting it, she leans out and begins to open fire. However, when Kurt turns a corner she loses her grip and drops it down towards the ocean surface.

"Oh crap!"

"What?!" he asks.

"I dropped it"

"How could you drop it? Damn it Cheryl that was my only weapon!" At that moment, one of the helicopters catch up and fly alongside them. One of the members holds their machine gun at the pair.

"Fly down!!" shouts Cheryl and that's what Kurt does. Thinking further, he flies up and rams the SAS helicopter jolting it and making the soldier lose his grip on the gun. The 2nd helicopter begins to pick up speed as Kurt rams the other helicopter once more.

"You're going to die!!" yells the SAS member. With that, Kurt does one final ram and with the corner coming up, the helicopter rams right into the rock wall and explodes. Luckily, Kurt was far enough away but the other helicopter wasn't which catches on fire forcing the men to abandon their flight which is next to hit into the Cliffside exploding violently.

"Why must they be so cocky?" asks Cheryl, and their moment of intense feeling is broken with laughter. "How long until we get to San Francisco?"

"Soon… Just relax, we'll be there soon"

"Kurt…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your father"

"That's alright, he had to die. He killed my family & friends at his wedding… I was lucky enough to have been at uni"

"But still… He's your father". Kurt just looks on at the distance, his face turning up happy to upset. Tears slowly beginning to form and Cheryl notices that, placing a hand of comfort onto his shoulder.

"I went to school and watched dads pick up my friends, play soccer with them, and just be a dad. I hardly saw mine, he was way to busy with the SAS and the only time we spent time together was when he made me join" says Kurt, clear distress and emotion in his voice and face.

"I'm sorry" says Cheryl squeezing his shoulder gently.

"So am I… He was your husband and you loved him"

"Yeah I know, but it's alright. I didn't like the man he became. I only miss the man he was. Thank you Kurt, for rescuing me from that prison"

"Hey, what are step sons for right?" says Kurt with a smile, and Cheryl chuckles.

"Right" she replies.

"But your more than just my step mum" he tells her, nervous.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I… I love you" confesses Kurt and she widens her eyes.

"What?!"

"Always have… That's why I was always so quiet when I first met you"

"You were 13!" reminds Cheryl, bewildered by Kurt's confession.

"I hated how my dad had you, knowing you deserved better!"

"Ok Kurt, this is getting weird. Lets get back on the Leo case… Who framed him?". Kurt briefly looks at her and then back to where he was, finally reaching San Francisco.

"We're here" he tells her and she turns, smiling that they've made it. However, they see several SAS members with trackers. "Oh god, they're after Leo… Leo still has that tracking device in him. We need to get it out of him and fast!"

"How?!" asks Cheryl. Kurt puts his foot down and the helicopter begins to speed up as they fly off towards the manor. One of the SAS members looks up, spotting the speeding helicopter.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Hey, slow down!" yells Cole, trying his best to catch up with Michael and Phoebe by just limping.

"We're here" says Michael, by an alleyway and walks down it.

"Oh yes, of course. An alleyway is the answer to everything" says Cole and Phoebe shoots him a glare. Getting to the end, Cole looks around sceptical.

"Love the scenery, what are we doing here?"

"Cole, just shut up!" snaps Phoebe taken Cole aback. "Just shut up, you've done nothing but moan!" With Cole in confused shock, Michael rests Phoebe against the wall, as he goes to the side and lifts up a fake panel in the ragged wall revealing a red button. "Ohh, how 'Lost'" says Phoebe referring to the TV show. Michael smiles at her and presses it, causing the end smooth wall to open.

"Ok, just come inside" says Michael grabbing Phoebe and both walk inside, Cole close behind, in awe. As it closes, Michael presses another button and the lights turn on but to their disappointment, it reveals a small room with just a few chairs and a table. Basic 70's style furniture and decor.

"This was your secret base?" asks Phoebe, eyebrows raised.

"Well, one of several" he tells her. "Take a seat". Both Phoebe & Cole find a chair and seat themselves. "Tea?" he asks and Phoebe looks at him confused.

"Where?" she asks, and underneath the table is a yellow button which he presses. The middle part of the back wall spins open to reveal a mirror and a counter top with cups, biscuits and a kettle plus milk and sugar.

"Two sugars" says Phoebe impressed, and Michael looks at Cole for his answer.

"Same" he smiles, and Michael nods, beginning to make it. Whilst he does, Phoebe turns to Cole.

"So?" she asks him.

"So, what?"

"What is your secret?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't have one" replies Cole.

"Don't lie to me!" screams Phoebe. "I've had enough of being lied too… First my dad knocks me out and I don't know why, and secondly I find out the SAS have something on us and thirdly I find out from your so called dying friend, that you are hiding something from me. Now tell me the truth Cole… If you love me… If our relationship has meant anything to you, then tell me!"

"I can't" says Cole emotional and pained. "It's too hard. I just can't do it" he tells her. There's a slight pause as the kettle finishes boiling, and Phoebe makes the heart wrenching decision and removes her engagement ring. "What are you doing?" he asks her, as she hands him over the ring.

"You can't tell me what your hiding? Well then I can't marry you. The man I want to marry wont hide secrets from me. Is honest with you. You don't fit that bill, so I'm sorry Cole. Take back your ring" she tells him. She holds back her tears, her heart, like Cole's breaking. Michael begins to pour, listening to what's happening.

"No… I love you" says Cole. Phoebe therefore puts the ring on the table, and sits back down painfully, holding her ribs. Cole closes his eyes tearfully as does Phoebe when Michael returns with the cups of tea, placing them on the table.

"I'm sorry to have had to witness that and that it happened" says Michael sympathetically.

"That's fine… But tell us what we need to know" says Phoebe, looking over at Cole, both holding back their tears and crying. Michael sits on the table and clasps his hands together.

"Ok…"

"Wait!" interrupts Cole, "This makes no sense. Why attempt to kidnap us to do god knows what, to then be as if your our friend and reveal what is going on"

"Because I'm sick of the SAS… Especially our leader Paul. We wanted to escape years ago after he got in control. He ran that business to the ground, killing whoever slacks. But I continued with my job because I have a family… The reason I'm stopping this is because if you guys know the truth… You may be able to do something about it… I don't know… I can just leave now and-,"

"No!" shouts Phoebe, "Please, tell us"

"Ok… I don't know what to say really… But a year ago, reports were rising that patients in hospitals around parts of America were found with cuts and some even dead"

"Yeah I heard about that" says Phoebe.

"However, the culprit of these crimes was never found… Until several months ago. We got a call from a man who told us who it was, or someone who is closely related to it"

"Why you guys? Why not the police?" asks Cole.

"Because with such crimes and how in-depth and horrific they become… Only we could sort it out…"

"So what does this have to do with us?" asks Phoebe, getting more confused then she was previous.

"The person who did these… Was Leo!" he at last reveals chillingly. Phoebe and Cole widen their eyes, a shiver running down Phoebe's spine.

"Wha- How?! That's not possible, he wouldn't do that"

"With his past of self harming, and the evidence given to us… It was very convincing"

"So why involve us?" asks Phoebe.

"Encase he has hurt you, or to ask you guys questions on him… We captured him and wanted him to reveal his crimes, but he didn't"

"Because he wouldn't do that! That's not Leo!!" shouts Phoebe, "Who told you this? Who provided you with this information?" asks Phoebe.

"You're not going to like the answer"

"Tell me!! Who ever framed Leo has put the lives of me and my family in hell… Tell me" she says.

"…It was… Your father… Victor". Phoebe's heart skips a beat at the mention of her father, the energy draining from her body. It's quickly followed with heartache and then anger.

"That bastard!"

**To be continued…**

There you have it!!! One of the shows biggest mysteries has at long last been revealed! You found out why Leo's secret was involved with the SAS and who framed or didn't frame him – Victor! However, there is more to that storyline then meets the eye. What are you thoughts on that as well as the break up between Phoebe & Cole, was it the right choice to make? Also, I finally included Patty into the story and she came in Piper's imagination, giving her the strength to continue.

Not only this, but Darryl is now catching on to Victor as well as Paige, who continues to keep her secret quiet. Can she be trusted to remove this tracking device inside Leo with the limited amount of supplies she has and how did she manage to store it without the detection of the group? Finally, Kurt & Cheryl, after narrowly avoiding death, reach San Francisco and must race against time to get to the group before the last remaining SAS members get there.

What will happen next in the story? Will any further secrets be revealed and what has happened to Andy? To find out, please review the story. Every review counts as it helps progress the story, and helps me get my **200****th**** review!!! – Don't forget that whoever is lucky enough to be my 200****th**** reviewer, please make the review special.**

Thank you for reading, and I cant wait to hear from you all!


	35. Bad things to good people! Part 1

**Pain, tears & lies.**

Hello one and all!! It's hard to think that I'm 34 chapters in, 35th coming up, and I wouldn't lose interest. I would just like to thank many of you who resumed reading this story, because ever since Charmed finished, a lot of people went off of it, the show and every fanfic. So the fact that my story gripped you enough means the world to me! Excuse the long gap in chapters, but after I finished college at long last, I begun to look for a job as well as a flat in which me and my fiancé plan on living in. But, life has become less hectic and that's why this chapter has been able to begin, to let's talk about the more interesting, and it begins with the events from last chapter!

For 33 chapters, you've wondered what Leo's secret was, but when it was revealed he self harmed, it all seemed a little farfetched that something so little, could get involve the secret organisation, the SAS. It wasn't until last chapter when it was revealed that people at hospitals had been getting cut open and left for dead and when someone found out about Leo's little secret, he blamed Leo for it. More shock was to come when Phoebe & Cole find out that the person to give in Leo was none other than Victor! Why would he frame his daughter's husband, and why does Victor bare such a grudge on him?Last chapter, Piper's mother, Patty, came to her to offer support and motivation for her to stand tall and help her family. They need her. In previous chapters, Prue was close to rumbling Cole's secret, and when she confronted him, he knocked her out! Once Piper confronted him about it, he hit her into an oncoming car, knocking her down and dislocating her leg. As the driver, a young teen, sat in shock, Andy killed him in order to take over his car, and then drove off leaving Piper in the road and the teen to die. Where did he go, and what will Piper do? Will any of these questions be answered? Probably not because this chapter is dedicated to one character, one character whose secret was never really detailed.

**Oh and before I continue, thanks to Dutchygirl, I received my 191th review. Therefore, my 9****th**** review to follow will be my 200****th**** review. So please, if that lucky person is you, please make it a special review.** **My kind of special is for it to be long, lol, and for that reason, I pray it's your Nadine ** So with that said, sit back, enjoy and review the 35th chapter. Alright, here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 35: **Bad things to good people. '**Part 1**'

"You're gonna' be fine" came Leo's hoarse voice, coughing on his tears.

"Always remember the lesson I taught you" says a man in his mid 40's, lying in his double bed. Leo, in his 20's, stood over him, crying heavily. Standing next to him was a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair.

"There's no need to dad, because you're gonna' live" said Leo, with all the hope he could muster. His father wasn't just lying in bed, he was dying. His father was shot when attempting to reason with a robber in a shop, but it ended badly. Not wanting to die in a hospital, Jason decided to die at home with his wife and only son. He had green eyes and faint brown hair, a bald patch and what hair he had left was turning gray. His wife, Kerry, had the blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a dark dress. Leo sat down beside his father, swallowing the tears, trying his hardest for them not to fall. His father had tubes attached to him with a heart monitor offering support but that wouldn't last for too long.

"You have to understand Leo" begins Jason in a husky voice, his life almost at its end. "I will die and soon... I was shot and I don't have too long now. The sooner you accept that, the less harder it will be to let me go" said his father which caused Leo to cry further, his mother standing there, hand clasped over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. The man she loved was dying and there was nothing she could do but stand there and allow it to happen. Kerry placed a hand of support on her sons shoulder as he moved away over to the window across the bedroom. It held little items, but the essentials such as a bed, wardrobe and a few flowers.

"Kerry..." choked Jason and she slowly approached him, ever so slowly, full of distraught.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Please don't hold off of love for me" he tells her and she frowns with confusion, the tears continuing to fall.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't expect you to stop searching for love. You need happiness"

"Stop it Jason! I can't just go off and 'search' for someone. I love you! I always have and I always will understand that" she tells him with meaning and strength but hearing herself say this made her cry further. Leo turned his head, but when he felt himself cry more he turned his head to face outside.

"You know you have to" he tells her seriously.

"I can't! It's a lot more complicated then all of this"

"Doesn't mean you have to say goodbye to love. What you have will go"

"No it won't, they said that" cried Kerry and Leo turns around suspiciously.

"What will go?" he asked and Kerry faced him, his father attempting to relax as the heart monitor continued to beep every few seconds. Kerry, forcing back more tears shook her head.

"Nothing son, it's not the time to talk about it now"

No, you'll tell me now! I deserve to know!" shouts Leo.

"Guys..." croaked Jason painfully as he felt his life beginning to fade, but both Kerry & Leo failed to hear him.

"No I do not, now right now your father needs us more than ever, so we will deal with this and everything to come. After it all, I will talk with you, but you must leave it now" After Kerry said that, Jason heavily breathed in before beginning to shake and breath fast and hard. His life was now at its end and with the faster beeping of the heart monitor, this confirmed it. "Oh god! No not now, please god, not now!!!" screams Kerry running over to her husband and grabbing his hand, Leo standing back crying uncontrollably.

"Take care, my love" he struggled to tell her, tears now in his own eyes. Kerry nodded her head, every tear dropping onto her husband with every second which ticked by, Leo's doing the same and hitting the hardwood floor beneath himself, Kerry's hitting her husband's duvet.

"I love you, please never forget that... Leo...!" she calls and he, with the best he could, approached his father and held him by the shoulders, crying.

"I'll see you soon old man!" cried Leo, and Kerry doesn't take her eyes off of her husband. His breathing became slower as he starts to relax, his eyes drooping, full of pain and emotion of which made the situation even worse.

"Ok..." says Kerry gathering her strength, "Close your eyes baby. Time to go to sleep... It's time to sleep" she tells him. Leo's crying becomes heavier, but he continued to hold his father, letting him know he's there to the last second. Right before Jason lets out his final breath, he smiled at the two most important people in his life and clutched onto Kerry's hand harder of which she does the same too. At that moment, she felt his grip fade as well as his smile and his eyes finally closed and that final breath was exhaled. The heart monitor then went flat and combined with the heavy crying and sobbing from both Leo and his mother, Kerry.

"He's gone" cried Leo continuing to hold onto his father, more of a support for himself.

"He's gone" confirms Kerry, and sure as he suspected, the second Leo released his father, he collapsed into a heap on the floor, his crying now uncontrollable. Floods of tears just came out like buckets and soaked his clothing. Kerry released her husband and gently rested his hand on his stomach. Taking in the touch to the final release, she then bent down to console her son. Both mother and son cradled and hugging one another, gently rocking to and fro, crying. Sharing their tears as they collided and hit the floor and themselves. "He's gone" she says once more to not only convince Leo but to convince herself also.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Leo?" came an emotional and stressed voice. "Leo?" came the voice again and he turned from looking out of his bedroom window. He wore black trousers and a black tux formally his fathers. "It's time" says the woman, his mother, Kerry. She too wore all black and a long flowing dress at that. Her soft blonde hair was in a bun held together by a French loop. The room was in darkness, no source of light entered the dark room. The beds duvet was a dark blue, whilst black cloths are laid across the wardrobes, chest of draws and computer to avoid any light, any good.

"I don't feel like going" replied Leo, turning back to face the outside. It was a cold Thursday afternoon and all that was to greet his eyesight was the darkness from the clouds and rain. It rained a lot lately, maybe a sign of things to come.

"You have too"

"Why do I?!" snaps Leo, "It's my 19th birthday and I have to celebrate it by first going to dads funeral and then forced to give a warm hearted speech with a bunch of people I don't even know! Happy birthday Leo!" he yells in a sarcastic yet angered tone. "To top it off" he says in almost disbelief and hurt, "I may be fired from my job. How crazy is that? What an awesome last teen birthday to spend!" he continued. Kerry just stood her, sympathetic but at the same time hurt and annoyed at her sons attitude.

"I'm hurting too" she tells him slowly and he turns back to her, backing down.

"I'm sorry" he tells her, "But it's all just too much... I've said my peace to dad at the funeral. Please don't force me to do it again"

"I need you. I need your strength. Please" she begs her son, tears welling in her eyes. All it took was that for tears to form in Leo's eyes, shaking ready to collapse.

"I just wish... Wish that he was here again you know?"

"I do son, every night of every day. I go to bed and pray he's beside me, stroking my hair, telling me he loves me and just... being there" she stops, choked up as a tear rolls down her cheek. "But he's not, and it's time we begin to realise that. He'll always be in our hearts and so, with the family and friends downstairs, I'm sure Leo would want his only son to address those people"

"I'm wearing dads favourite tux, is that not enough to do for him in memory?" asks Leo fighting back the tears. He had been crying all week, never went out to see his friends, and hardly ate a thing. It was his way of dealing with the death of his father, his friend and his mentor.

"You know the answer to that question Leo... Just please. If not for me, then for your father". Leo looks to the ceiling and tilts his head back, the tears now rising and then falling. Leo clamps his lips tight attempting to hold these back, mentally yelling at himself to stop, but nothing but tears were the answer. Looking back to his distraught mother, her make up running, he stood up.

"Ok" and his mother smiled happily. Leo nods his head and steps forward, holds his mother's hand and both walk out of the bedroom, shutting it gently behind them...

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Thank you for coming, it means the world to us" smiled Kerry as the mourners slowly left the house in New York. Outside were rows cars and flowers in memoration of Jason. At the end of the hallway stands two round tables, each with pictures of Jason and surrounded with candles and flowers. By the doorway of their small house stood Kerry, waving each mourner off. Once the final one approached the door, an old lady, she stroked Kerry's tear stained face and smiled.

"It will get easier, I promise you" she told Kerry and she smiled and slowly nodded her head. "Take care my dear".

"Thanks mum, I love you" smiled Kerry, and her mother nods her head and slowly hobbled off with her walking stick and towards a black mini. Kerry took in a deep breath and slowly shut the door as she turned and pressed her back up against it. Looking at the marmoreal table to her late husband. She smiled, tears trickling down her cheek. "I miss you so much" she tells the pictures, obviously talking to Jason. "Leo?" she asked and walked forward. "Leo?!" she called but again, no answer. Frowning with confusion, she quickly searched the downstairs but with no luck, and so had to resort to going up stairs. "Leo?!" she called out once more, getting worried. He's probably asleep she thought, but it could be something else. When reaching the top, she turned to her right and approached the black painted door with a sign reading 'Do not enter!'. It was Leo's. As she attempted to open it, she found it lock. "Leo open up!" she shouts.

"Leave me alone!" barks Leo. Surprised by this, she bangs on his door once more.

"Open the door!"

"No!!!" shouts Leo. Kerry quickly turns around and enters her bedroom, stopping for a brief moment at the bed in which Jason died in. Taking in a deep breath for strength, she walked to the side table and opened the draw to get to a set of keys. Taking them out, she walks back to Leo's door and puts one of the gold keys into the locks and turns it, successfully unlocking the door. After, she looked to the ceiling, or to her, the heavens and smiled.

"Thank you Jason for getting a spare" she smiled and opened Leo's door where she finds him frantically attempting to hide a knife and blood. She stops shocked, unsure of what to do, but she knew what to say. "What the hell is this?!" she asks him angrily, but he refused to answer. Eager for answers, Kerry quickly kneels down and opens up Leo's hand revealing the small medial knife. "What's this?" she asks him angrily.

"A knife" he replied with sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me! What is with the blood on your floor and the knife?!" she asks him.

"Nothing" he tells her eager to get her to leave him alone in his little world. When grabbing his arm in order for him to talk, he flinched with pain. Frowning, she rolls up Leo's shirt arms to find several cuts. Some newly made, others had been there for at least 3 days. "Mum, no!" he yells and pulls back.

"Why are you self harming?"

"Why do you think?!" he snaps at her.

"Listen, I am hurting just as much as you, but self harming is not the answer! Do you hear me? It's not!" she yells at him, furious.

"Oh what do you know?" he barks at her, each word which left his lips hurting her further more.

"I need you right now, I need you for my strength, my pillar"

"No you don't mum"

"Yes I do!"

"Why? Why do you need me so much huh? Why are you finally being a mother, why does it even matter!!!???"

"I have cancer!!!" she yells making Leo widen his eyes in pure horror and shock followed by disbelief. He too, like his mother did a lot, frowned with confusion.

"How? I don't – how?"

"It's breast cancer... That's what me and your father spoke about on his death bed. I need to go in for chemo-therapy in less than a week. I need you right now Leo" There was a long emotional and intense pause, neither wanted to speak. The emotion from them both built further with every second past. Leo stared into his mothers eyes intently and vise versa.

"How long?" finally utters Leo.

"For what?"

"To live" he replied with great remorse, remorse that he even had to ask. Kerry shut her eyes with distraught, more tears beginning to fall.

"I don't know... After the chemo I'll know more" she tells him and he emotionally nods his head, "Why us? It's just not fair. We're good people!" cried Leo.

"Well, like your father use to say. "Good things happen-,""- to good people" jumps in Leo, both speaking in unison. They share a smile and a chuckle remembering all those times Jason would give that expression to both his wife and son. "He did say that a lot" smiled Leo. Kerry nodded her head with a smile, both recalling the memories they shared together. But it was over now as were their memories after Leo quickly confirmed, "But that's all finished now"

"Yes, but your father wouldn't have wanted us to remain in mourning. He'd want us to get on with our lives and for you to stop self harming yourself. You must stay strong, you're the man of the house now. Big responsibility" she tells him.

"But I'm only 19... It's my birthday today... Self harming felt right at the time... Still is" he said with much pain.

"Well I'm here for you... I'm not going anywhere" and mother and son smiled. She held out her hands and Leo smiled, edging closer to his mother. "I'm not gonna' wait here like a statue" she told him and both laughed. Leo kneeled up as did his mother and both embraced, attempting to rebuild on their relationship and life. "How about we go out to your favourite restraint, aye? My treat"

"Awesome!" beamed Leo. "McDonalds!" he told her happily and again, they laughed...

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"You told me you wouldn't be going anywhere" heaved Leo, his crying becoming uncontrollable. He knelt down in front of the head stone which read;

_'__Kerry Wyatt__September 7__th__ 1961 – January 10__th__ 2003__She graced everyone she met, her son, her husband and her friends & family__May she continue to grave lives in heaven.__R.I.P'_

"You promised me!" cried Leo, now 22 years old. He took a handful of dirt into his hands and clenched it as hard as he could in anguish. "Why did this happen? It's so unfair!" he continued until bursting into hysterics. Across the cemetery stood three weeping sisters; Piper, Phoebe & Prue. They are hand in hand across their Grams' grave stone which revealed she died _'December 29__th__ 2003'_. Their grandmother's funeral had finished much like Kerry's, and like Leo, the sisters remained. Piper turned to look over at Leo's wailing but was unable to see his face except his black tux which was now too short on him, but he wore it in respect.

"Poor guy" sobbed Piper, and Prue put her arms around her sister and squeezed her gently.

"It's time to go home"

"How can we cope without Grams? She was everything..." cried Phoebe. Prue put both arms around both sisters and remained strong, slowly leading them off. At that point, Leo turned his head to look at the three women, wiping his eyes. Turning back to his mother's headstone, he stands himself up and takes a deep breath.

"I love you" he tells his mother, turns around, and slowly begins to walk off. A gust of wind blows which gives him some energy but his tears continue to fall...

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Leo, are you in here?" asks a voice.

"Urm, yeah!" shouts out Leo startled and worried.

"Oh, urm... Where are you?" asks the voice. A male in a smart suit stood in a toilet, three cubicles to his side. He had brown eyes and blonde hair, hair much similar to Kerry's. Leo was held in one of the cubical- self harming. He too wore a suit, he on his toilet break from work.

"In here!" replies Leo from the middle cubical attempting to deposit his knife and blood stained tissues. "Just a moment!"

"The boss wants a word with you" says his work colleague.

"When?" asks Leo worried and rushed. At that moment, the boss walked inside. He wore a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt overlaying a white vest and a black tie. He had gray hair going around the sides of his head with a large bald patch in the middle. His face was stern and serious with a hint of frustration and anger.

"Leo I need a word with you" called out the boss strongly.

"Now" replied his work colleague surprised and nervous for his friend. Biting his lip, he quickly sailed out of the toilet. Leo in the meantime had just managed to hide everything, and quickly got out from the cubical.

"Hello Leo" said his boss sternly which made Leo gulp nervously. Whenever the boss was in this mood it was never good news. "You're slacking" he said bluntly, a personality trait which he has very well. "Now, I know your mother was buried only last week, but this matter has been happening for over 4 years now". Before he continued, Leo knew what it would lead to, but wanted to fight for his side, and quickly jumped in.

"I know, and I am so sorry for slacking. I've just been under a lot of stress those 4 years"

"But that's not all" says his boss, also jumping in. He doesn't like being cut off, and therefore was even more annoyed which didn't help Leo's case. "I know you self harm"

"What?! No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me!" shouted his boss, "A certain colleague of yours revealed all" said his boss and Leo looks hurt and shocked. Behind the toilet door stood that very same person, the worker who warned Leo about his boss. He had his ear touching the door, and he bit his lip ashamed when hearing his boss reveal what he had done. Although his name wasn't given, he knew Leo knew it was him after Leo told him everything a couple months back. "Of course as well, we have CCTV oh which didn't help your case you can imagine" tells his boss.

"I'm sorry" says Leo ashamed, looking to the floor. He thought if he did this, his boss would show mercy that Leo realises what he's done. But Leo should know better, because with less than a minute after saying it, his boss quickly put.

"You're fired Leo. I'm sorry, pack up your stuff and leave". Before Leo could argue once more, his boss turned on his steel capped heels and walked off, shoving open the door which hits the worker in the face. His boss, not acknowledging him, walks off as he attempted to remain casual and looks around. "Get back to work" he told him, which before he could, Leo exited the toilet and turned to his former friend.

"Leo, I-,"

"Don't! I thought I knew you... But I don't know you at all do I? I cannot believe you would do that to me... How could you?" asked Leo still hurt but angered at the same time. "Just, go to hell Aaron" said Cole and when about to walk off, Aaron got in front of him.

"Dude wait... Look, I have a stash of drugs which you may be interested in trying. It would calm you down and – oh they're free of charge. My way of saying, sorry" he told him with a cheesy grin, expecting Leo to agree, as if drugs are the answer. Leo responded with a sarcastic smile which caused Aaron's to widen, but shortly after, Leo clenched his fist and slammed it into Aaron's nose, breaking it. Yelling with pain, Aaron fell into the toilet door and collapsed to the ground. Fellow workers turned and looked, but Leo simply smiled triumphantly and walked off...

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

It's been almost 3 months since Leo was fired from his job, and still, he has yet to get a new one. He had applied, but no responses. He was giving up, and was close to being kicked out of his 2 room apartment in New York. One sunny afternoon, Leo sat in Central Park, bored and depressed. Glumly looking out at the sun, the lush green grass and the trees lightly swaying in the cool breeze. Birds were lightly heard singing in the background, but none of these beautiful sights gave him any source of happiness. Letting out a depressed sigh, three young and beautiful women were walking down one of the pavements. But one of them caught his eye the most; she had long brown hair and hazel eyes, cute freckles on either side of her face and a red woolly top with black trousers. Her name was Piper Halliwell, and he couldn't get his eyes away from her. Despite where he was, she was the only thing to make him smile and make him feel warm and fuzzy inside, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. "When? I hope soon!" beamed the youngest sister, Phoebe.

"Hopefully, I mean seriously... If we don't do something, Grams' manor will be taken in by someone else. I don't want that" says the eldest, Prue.

"Well, especially after it was left in our name" says Phoebe. Leo at this time begged for Piper to speak, to hear her name.

"It's been 3 months now, I think we're ready" said Prue and Piper and her sister nodded. When close enough, Piper turned to face Leo, both eyes connecting and immediately, fireworks begun to rise between them. Piper had to hold onto her sisters before her knees buckled from beneath her. Leo widened his eyebrows, she had finally looked at him.

"My god Piper, lay off the drink" joked Phoebe, and Prue laughed until seeing the look of content on her sister.

"What is it?" asked Prue.

"That guy... Isn't he the guy crying at that headstone?" whispered Piper, and Prue and Phoebe turned to look at him making Leo more nervous.

"I'm not sure... It's been over 3 months now since that day" said Phoebe, "But he is cute. Don't wait up for me" she said with a big smile, and walked off towards Leo. Piper became depressed, defeated. Prue noticed this as Phoebe stood in front of Leo, and the two begun to talk, but Leo's eye sight kept going to Piper.

"You going to let her just take him?" asked Prue.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper confused.

"You clearly like him... Ask him out"

"You stupid? A type of guy like that would never go for someone like me? The former geeky girl from high school who had no friends and was bullied every few day"

"What's her name?" asked Leo, cutting Phoebe off mid sentence.

"Who?" asked Phoebe.

"The woman with the brown hair and freckles"

"Oh, that's just my sister, Piper. Anyway-."

"She single?" asked Leo cutting her once more. At that point, Phoebe gave up and about to answer, notices another cut guy across the park, and lit up.

"Ohh!" she beamed and skipped off towards him. Leo turned to face Piper and she done the same, Prue pushing her closer to him. Piper looked at her sister frustrated, but knew she meant well. Turning back, she walked towards Leo who also stood up, approaching her, Prue looking on. She got caught of Phoebe snogging the cute guy she spotted and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Hey... I'm Piper" greeted a shy Piper.

"Leo" he replied back to her, smiling. Both smiled as they shook hands, feeling weak at the knees and a tingle went down their spines making the pair giggle...

**To Be Continued...**

Another chapter gone. I felt that Leo's secret had to be looked in further and how it really begun. There will be a 2nd part to this which will most probably be next chapter, and it will detail Victor's involvement and so on. But focusing on this chapter, what did you think of it? I tried my hardest to keep it as much as past tense as possible and attempted to make the emotional words... well, better, lol. I tend to lack the descriptive and hope my writing style has improved.

Did you like that even for a brief moment, the lives of Piper & Leo crossed. Was it also a nice comparison to have Grams' funeral the same time as Kerry's? Would that be fate's doing or just a coincidence? Also, I added in a storyline which had Cole's former friend who died in the previous chapters, Aaron. He tried giving Cole drugs then and also to Leo in this chapter. Proves that old habits die hard, but also proves that Leo was still connected to Piper; Aaron knew Cole, who dated Phoebe who was a sister to Piper...Please submit your thoughts and suggestions as I'd love to hear from you all. So please remember also, **If you are my 200****th**** reviewer, make it special, i.e., make it longer.** Thank you, and I'll see ya'll until next chapter


	36. Death in numbers

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

_**195 reviews already!!!! 5 remain until I finally receive my long awaited 200**__**th**__** review! That's a big thing for me to have had so many people review this story, so I thank every single person who helped this story progress and become as popular as ever.**_ Moving on…

Last chapter, an insight into Leo's back-story up until he met Piper was finally revealed. However, despite that chapter being 'Part 1' I will not follow it up yet. You will see why when the chapter comes, and it will make better sense and fit together properly. So whilst unfortunately you won't find out why such a small problem of self harming, has involved the big secret organisation of the SAS, other stuff will become clear.

What will happen next? Prue has yet to awaken from being knocked out by her "lover", Andy, as she found out his secret. He then drove off after getting Piper knocked over and then killing a teenager for his car. Leo knows Paige's secret, but when she insists she's good, he demands she remove the device inside him if she hopes for him to reveal nothing. Darryl however was conscious during this stage and also knows Paige has a secret… he is then quick to realise Victor has a secret.

Phoebe & Cole however run in with the SAS, until one of the members revealed that Victor was the one who framed Leo and told the SAS that Leo was the cause for people in hospitals being cut up and killed- similar to his self harming. But was it really him or is Victor lying? If so, why? Not only this, but Cole & Phoebe emotionally split because Cole refuses to reveal his secret which may or may not intertwine with Andy's by how they've acted with each other.

Elsewhere, Cheryl and ex step son, Kurt, have arrived in San Francisco to save Leo, but spot several SAS members coming for him- Leo still having the tracking device in him.

What will become of the group? It's time to find out after such a long wait!

**Chapter 36**

Death in numbers

Paige is tending to a now unconscious Leo, Prue, also unconscious, laid out behind her. "Ok… Easy does it now" she tells herself taking in a deep breath, nervously. At that moment, she picks up a small knife and moves it close to Leo's stomach, the tracking device sticking out. Taking a deep breath, she hovers the knife closer when suddenly hearing a moan behind her. Turning her head, Prue begins to awaken. "Prue…" she says in a gasp, delighted she's alright.

"What's happening? Where am I?" she asks, the rain from earlier still dripping onto the sofa and carpet. Paige smiles, when suddenly Piper bursts into the manor.

"Dad?! I need you, now!!" she screams. Paige, frightened, turns her head. Piper suddenly collapses onto the ground, so Paige throws the knife onto the side table and runs over to her.

"Oh my god, Piper!" she says startled and worried.

"Piper?" asks Prue confused and in pain. Her back aching from the fall whilst her head throbs from being hit by Andy, the memories of that moment flooding back into her, enraging her. Attempting to sit up, she gets faint and lies back down again.

"I'm here!" calls Victor's voice arriving in the dining room, until seeing his daughter collapsed. "Piper!!!" he yells, putting the bucket on the table and running towards his daughter. Paige desperately tries to keep Piper awake. Cuts are spread on her arms and face, bruises already formed.

"What happened?" asks Paige worried.

"Andy…"

"What about him?" comes an angered voice. Turning, Prue slowly gets up, steadying herself.

"Prue!" beams Victor with relief. As he goes to go to her, she holds her palm up to stop him, to tell him she's fine. She looks at her sister and feels a pain in her heart but fears it was Andy's doing. Pain and anger fuels her stomach.

"What did he do?" she asks sternly.

"He hit me… I got ran over"

"What?!!" yells Victor infuriated.

"He also…" Piper gasps from the pain, Paige & Victor support her. Prue doesn't move, although distraught by her sisters predicament, knows she has Paige & Victor's support. "He killed a teen for his car". Tears begin to form in her eyes, Paige covering her mouth with emotion.

"I'll find him" comes a voice and everyone turns to see Darryl placing the cloth on the rim of the bucket full of water. "Now…" he says and begins to walk off to the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" calls out Prue.

"Don't be stupid!" says Victor.

"He knocked me out and got my sister run over… I'm going"

"Well can you walk?" asks Darryl.

"I'll manage"

"Ok, we need to get to the police station so I can get a car. I never thought Andy would- he's a police officer… well… was"

"Enough!" shouts Prue sternly, "Lets go" she says and walks over to him, both leaving by the back. Police sirens can be heard from outside as well as ambulance sirens, all going towards the dead teen down the street.

"Stubborn like her father" sighs Piper getting lifted by both her father and new found friend Paige. "Ah!" she moans as a shooting pain strikes her stomach. Her kneels buckle as her entire dead weight lands on the pair. With a struggle, they manage to move her to the chair and sit her down. Tensing her body, she grunts with pain.

"Your be alright" smiles Victor, tears welling up in his eyes as he looks down at his injured daughter. Paige with concern looks over to Leo and back to Piper. Piper suddenly finds Leo asleep and widens her eyes.

"Leo!" she calls moving her body, but is sent back down from the pain. She begins to cry, the pain proving too much. Victor held his daughter firmly and squeezed her shoulders gently to tell her he's there for her. "Is he alright?" she asks worried.

"Lets just focus on you, alright?" asks Victor smiling through the tears. He wanted so much for the subject to be lifted away from Leo; he wished he would simply die.

"Victor, stay with Piper, I need to remove the tracking device from Leo" says Paige causing Piper to look up shocked which sends another pain to her stomach. Grunting, she grabs hold of Paige's wrist preventing her from getting further.

"Excuse me?" she asks, "He has a tracking device? How do you know?" she asks. Paige back tracks in thought, attempting to pick a reason.

"I heard from one of the SAS people… yeah. I use to be a doctor much like Leo, so I know what to do" she smiled, her lie unconvincing but with Piper's pain, she didn't argue and let go of Paige. "Don't worry alright? He's asleep and won't feel a thing, but if we don't get rid of that device then the SAS will find him"

"I don't know" says Piper unsure, "I mean they should know he'd be at the manor right? That would be the first place they would go to. Why aren't they here yet?"

"I don't know, but whatever the case, we need that device out of him sooner rather than later"

Piper nods despite a bad feeling in her gut and it wasn't the pain from the car which hit her. Paige turns to grab the scalpel.

"Is it wise? Maybe we should wait until we get someone who works in the hospital or something?" asks Victor.

"No!" shouts Piper through the pain, her teeth grinded together as she attempts to fight through the pain. "Let Paige do it. Listen I think I may have a rib damaged or something, this hurts to much" cries Piper. Victor reluctantly nods his head as Piper looks over at Paige. The seriousness showed clearly and through the pain she spoke out in a stern but concerned tone, "Go"

Paige nodded and went over to Leo, grabbing the scalpel. Grabbing what she needed, she took in a deep breath and drew the scalpel closer to Leo's stomach…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Hurry!" shouts Kurt as Cheryl fumbles through a large brown duffle bag. Kurt continues to fly towards the fastly approaching SAS members towards the manor. "You found it?" he asks her flying around the manor now.

"No!" she shouts back at him.

"Well hurry it now!" he yells and she shuns him a look of anger. Looking back into the bag, her hands finally find what she was after.

"Got it!" she says.

"Hand it to me" he says more calm but still rushed. She pulls out a small green grenade.

"You sure about it? Your flying this thing, what if you miss?" she asks.

"Ok fine, you do it. I'll get closer and you throw it. They need to be out the way" nods Kurt and Cheryl nods back. After finding out that Leo wasn't the one behind the tragedy at the hospital she had been filled with guilt and regret. As Kurt begun to fly the helicopter closer to the ground, it quickly caught the SAS' attention. Looking up, dust was swept up from the floor and tossed about in the air. The SAS stop in their tracks, the manor closer now, down the road.

"Who is that?!" yells one of them. The 9 members admitting that they do not know.

"Ready?" asks Kurt and Cheryl nods serious. "Good, now!" he yells. She pulls out the clip and with a forceful throw, sends the grenade hurtling towards the members who gasp with shock.

"Go up!" yells Cheryl when one of the SAS members pulls out a gun and shoots at the helicopter. One of the bullets hits one of the leads which begin to leak fuel. One also hits the windscreen. Shattering the supposed bullet proof glass, it struck Kurt in the shoulder. "No!!" screams Cheryl. Kurt yells with pain as his hands come off the wheel making the helicopter go out of control.

The SAS members try to run whilst Cheryl attempts to bring the helicopter up but the grenade goes off. An explosion erupts in the city sending the SAS members flying and smashing into cars and houses. Nearby cars which were caught in it suddenly explode, the debris hitting structures and houses, destroying walls and rooms. Screams erupt in the city, car alarms go off ringing loud in the city. As for the helicopter, it too got caught in the explosion sending it a few feet into the air before exploding.

The metal shards from the helicopter fly at fall speed in all directions. People scream, more houses are damaged, the death toll rises with passers by in the street. The large wings swung over to a newly built statue, shattering it in half, its rock and debris scattering everywhere. Nearby houses were on fire, people were crying, people were screaming… Blood was everywhere…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Phoebe storms out of the secret hide away with vengeance. Cole barely follows her, limping as he attempts to keep up with her. Michael had just revealed her father framed Leo for the incident at the hospital. First she was distraught, then confused but now – she's just pissed! Walking through some debris, Cole manages to grab hold of her. "Let go of me" she demands but persistently he doesn't. Phoebe is forced to tug her arm out the way forcefully but when she twists her body; she falls to the floor clutching her already injured ankle. Grunting with pain, Cole attempts to help her. "Don't!" she practically screams at him through gritted teeth, her forefinger raised at him in the air trembling.

"I want to help" he tells her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh don't cry" she tells him as he collapses to his knees, clutching his stomach and right leg. "Cole stop it" she tells him, she herself getting emotional seeing Cole crying.

"Can you blame me?" he asks her through the tears, "Everything has just become too much Phoebe… But despite losing my brother, despite the pain I suffered… The worst was losing you" he tells her which causes Phoebe to cry.

"Cole…"

"No… just don't ok? You were right to do what you did… I've lied to you with my secret"

"Then tell me" she pleads, her tears streaming down her dusty face. "Please"

"I can't" he tells her in a heart aching whisper. Phoebe shuts her eyes with distraught and sorrow. She wished so much he'd tell her, it was killing her inside, but he still refused, still pulled away from her. Did he really love her? If he did, wouldn't he have told her? What's he afraid of she thought to herself as she just cried, they both did. Sirens filling the air, people's screaming and crying. They both hated this, everything. Phoebe looks up at Cole, the tears streaming down her face and soaking her clothes as they land. Combing her fingers through the hair from the top to the bottom to get her sticking hair away, she speaks with sobs.

"If you love me… if you mean it when you said that losing me was the worst pain then why can't you tell me your secret when you know that, that is the only reason I broke up with you?" she asked, regretting it, fearful of the response she might get.

"Because if I told you when we were dating, you'd break up with me… If I tell you now, you'll never wanna' know about me, ever" he tells her but she shakes her head.

"No… I love you!" she tells him crying in coughing sobs. She was too weak to wipe her tears away, there was no point. There were too much, too much to deal with at the moment. Cole looks to the dirty floor to his side, his tears splashing upon it's dark blackness.

"I love you too" he whispers, his horsy throat paining him.

"Then prove it"

"I can't! I can never tell you what I've done and what I keep doing"

"But Cole…"

"It's over" he tells her calmer and serious, his crying also calming down. She frowns confused at him, her tears beginning to take a break but her sobs don't.

"What do you mean?" she asks him shaking her head.

"Everything… I don't want to see you again" it cut through her like a blade as her lips parted shocked, her frown deepening.

"Why?" she asks dying inside, her heart being shot.

"I only bring you hurt… I only bring everyone hurt. I'm leaving San Francisco"

"No!" she screams at him. Cole begins to stand up but Phoebe grabs his arm tight. "No!! Please don't leave me!!!" she pleads, she begs, her tears returning. Almost choking her, her breath unable to get any moment to breathe. Cole snaps his arm away much like what Phoebe done to him knocking her onto her back. "Please Cole, I love you!" she cries, "I'm sorry I broke up… I don't want to… Please!"

Cole doesn't reply, he just turns his back on her. Shutting his eyes with the distraught and regret he was feeling, he begun to limp away from her. "No!!!" he hears her yell with pain and distraught. He doesn't stop, he continues to get away from her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he whispers gently.

"Come back Cole, please come back!!" she screams at him. She doesn't listen as he gets around a corner. "I'm PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams injuring her throat. Cole fails to hear her as he continues to limp off and Phoebe collapses onto the rubble, brawling her eyes out, a puddle of her own tears. She hits the ground, palm down through the pain. "I'm pregnant" she whispers as Michael suddenly steps out and she looks up at him.

"Come…" he tells her holding out his hand for her…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"You sure about this?" asks Darryl walking through the driveway with Prue and she nods. Her face is continuously serious, strained, intense. The thoughts of what she wanted to do with Andy ran through her mind. Thoughts she had never thought of before, thoughts of murder, pain and agony. Darryl looks worried at her but he too has his serious face as he nods at her. Walking away from the gathered ambulance around the teenager following the tyre marks made by Andy, Darryl's arm snaps to his side across Prue stopping her abruptly.

"Hey!" she yells at him. "What is your problem?" she demands until noticing the fear and concern on Darryl's stoned face. Looking forward, they see the marching SAS members. Darryl quickly grabs Prue's arm and pulls her off behind some nearby bushes. "Did they see us?" she asks worried, her anger and rage leaving her as it's replaced by fear knowing what the SAS are capable of.

"I don't think so" he says unsure himself. Darryl & Prue poke their heads around the bush when one SAS member notices them.

"There's two of them!!" he yells in a strong but deep voice. The pair widens their eyes when the helicopter piloted by Kurt begins to circle them low. The dust scattered, the SAS now focused on the helicopter as Prue and Darryl came out of their hiding place, covering their faces. The SAS members begun to fire at the helicopter after the dropping of a grenade.

"Get away, now!!" yells Darryl at Prue and they both turn when the explosion sets of a domino effect with other cars and the helicopter itself. Shards from cars, structures and the helicopter scattered and flew in all directions. From the impact of the explosion, it sent Prue and Darryl off their feet and a few feet forward before falling harshly on the ground. Shards flying over their heads narrowly avoiding them. Screams erupted, care alarms were set off.

"Whoa" says Prue coughing from the dust around them, "What was that about?" she asks leaning up arching her back. Sitting up now, she waved her arms in the air to clear the smoke and dust. "Darryl can you hear me?" she asks, practically shouting through the noise. Feeling for him she felt something wet, frowning confused, she pulled her hands to her face and found thick bright red blood on them. Her eyes wide with shock, she called out in fear "Darryl!"

The smoke cleared further as she finally found where the red blood had come from- Darryl. A shard from the helicopter had penetrated him through the stomach. Blood was gushing everywhere and had formed a river from underneath him.

"Darryl!!!" screams Prue, tears welling up in her eyes. The shard was like a stake; long at the end but coming down into a sharp jagged point.

"Prue…" he gasps coughing up blood. Prue rolls him gently so he could look at her. His eyes were full with tears, but they were weak, diluted. His entire face was strained from the pain, the oncoming death which he could feel.

"Yes?" she asked crying.

"Get him" he coughed more blood, his voice was low and shaky. He begun to tremble as Prue's crying grew. She held his shoulder. He took one final breath before falling lifeless to the floor, dead. Prue cried immensely over Darryl's body, coughing sobs. Gently she kissed his head and held it, continuing to cry when she suddenly felt the click of a gun and then the point at the side of her head. She looked forward in fear and distraught but didn't move…

**To be continued…**

There it is… another new chapter and one of my faves. So much has happened; Piper is in more pain than she thought as Paige begins to take the device from Leo… will she succeed or will Victor manage to stop her?

Next, Kurt & Cheryl made a risky move when they attacked what looks to be the last of the SAS but it came with a price! Kurt got shot but the worst was yet to come when their fuel pipe was shot and they too got blown up in the explosion. Did they survive and find a way out or were they next to die along with the SAS?

Thirdly, the distraught and heart breaking moment between Cole & Phoebe saw Cole leave Phoebe for good. Insisting his secret would cause more heartache, he left as Phoebe revealed she was pregnant- unheard by Cole. What are your thoughts on this shocking revelation?

Lastly, Prue & Darryl were caught in the explosion by the helicopter but Darryl was killed by one of the shards. If that wasn't bad enough, a gun was pulled to Prue's skull… but by who?

Please submit to me your thoughts and **don't forget that I may get my 200****th**** review so look to see which review you will make. If it's the 200****th****, please make it big and memorable** :D I have big plans for next chapter which many of you will enjoy I'm sure. So please review and next chapter should be up soon…


	37. Broken hearts & secrets revealed!

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

The time has come to find out one more secret… It has taken 37 chapters but at long last either Cole or Andy's secret will be revealed! That's right!! In honour of my 200th review which will finally be rewarded to my story for this chapter, I am revealing a secret you've all wanted to know.

Before I get started, I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter! My life has gone down hill- I broke my with partner, moved house – back to parents, and have since tried to sort my life out. Things, as I'm sure you can guess, are back on track. So with my new beginnings, I post a brand new chapter!

Lastly, a re-cap. Last chapter saw the death of some or all of what seems to be the last of the SAS and the shocking death of Darryl. Did Kurt & Cheryl also die in the explosion from the helicopter? Who pulled a gun to Prue?

Paige is now ever so close to removing that tracking device from Leo, but could Victor's resistance for this prove his downfall and ultimately his secret being revealed? Piper has also revealed to be in more pain than she originally thought.

Lastly, last chapter saw the end of Cole & Phoebe's friendship. Cole told her he'd never reveal his secret and that he was leaving San Francisco. What he didn't hear from Phoebe was that she was pregnant. Ending that story arch, Michael- an SAS member, holds out his hand to help her. Will she accept it?

What are Cole, Andy, Victor & Paige's secrets? Will they finally be revealed in the chapter which will give me my 200th review? Well one secret will finally be revealed… But whose?

It's time to sit back and enjoy as you read the long awaited chapter to this ongoing story of pain, tears and lies!

**Chapter 37**

Broken hearts & secrets revealed

"Don't move! Don't speak!"

"I am not in the mood for this" remarks Prue. Through her pain she turns on her heels and in one rapid moment, grabs the gun and points it to the floor. Using the person's strength, Prue lifts herself up and elbows the person across the face. With the dust and debris flying around the street, both were unable to see the other. Hearing the person grunt, Prue spins the person around and knees it in the stomach which makes the person drop the gun.

Forming a fist and throwing all her anger into it, Prue sends her fist smashing against the person's face. Hearing an agonising scream, that of a woman, Prue releases her and listens to her hit the ground. As the woman whimpers, Prue catches her breath as she attempts to rebuild what little strength she has left.

"Prue…" came the agonised voice followed by a few coughs. Not wasting any more time, Prue kneels down digging her knees into the female's thighs causing her to winch in pain. With her right hand she forcefully grasps it around the female's throat, clutching hard. As the woman begins to choke it turns into desperate coughs. The smoke, the dust, the debris finally begins to clear when her vision looks down at who she's choking and she gasps releasing her grip gently.

"Andy…" before she knew it she was punched across the face and sent collapsing into a pool of blood. _'Darryl!'_ she remembered emotionally repulsed. Holding her throbbing jaw, she gets up and grabs for the gun dropped by Andy.

But she heard a female voice… a female scream. Whatever she heard, her eyes told her the culprit was Andy. With the gun in hand, Prue stands up and points it at Andy but frowns with confusion.

"No don't!" whimpers the female voice. Prue, squinting her eyes, finds Andy not on the floor, but Cheryl. On her back, lip bleeding, Cheryl holds her palms up begging Prue not to shoot her.

"Where's Andy?" asks Prue sternly.

"I haven't seen him" says Cheryl, "Look I'm sorry… I didn't know it was you when I pulled the gun to your head. I saw a moving figure and assumed you were an SAS member"

"Like you?" asks Prue shaking her head upon realising she must have visualised seeing Andy. Her anger for him, her desire that it was him she was choking causing her vision to deceive her. Prue now focused on a cowering Cheryl before the dust cleared further that she saw the carnage. It struck her strongly as her knees almost buckled. There was so much blood, so many dead bodies. Bits of cars, structures, helicopter and body parts lay scattered in the street. Sirens continued to erupt through the city, desperate cries piercing the cold air.

"Oh my god" she gasped, Cheryl following her gaze and too realising the full extent of what happened.

"It's all our fault…" she says under her breath. Prue's focus snapped back to Cheryl and gripped the gun tighter loading in a bullet.

"What?!"

"Me and Kurt… We did this because we wanted to kill those SAS members… I shouldn't have thrown that grenade, I shouldn't have-,"

"That was you?!" screamed Prue causing Cheryl to jump. Tears were in her eyes as Prue's rage begun to overcome her. "You did this? You killed all these people?! You killed Darryl!!!" Cheryl's shocked face looked back at her before feeling something wet outline her hand. Looking at the direction, she notices the dead Darryl, his blood flowing down both ends of the street. Covering her mouth with distraught and sickness, Prue doesn't believe the emotions and forcefully hits Cheryl over the forehead with the gun knocking her to the ground.

"You and the SAS have done all of this!" screams Prue before punching Cheryl several times. "How could you do this!!!!" screams Prue, "How could you do this Andy?!!!" she screams unbeknown to what she said.

"Stop!" yells a strained voice. Prue stops, her heart thumping at her chest, her breathing fast and intense. Turning her head, she sees an injured Kurt. His shoulder bleeding from the gun shot, she frowns, unfamiliar with whom he is.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Kurt… Cheryl's step son" that was all Prue needed to hear as she pointed the gun at him but Kyle is un-phased by it. "Kill me… But you need our help"

"Oh really?"

"Listen… I and Cheryl blew up the SAS quarters… It's all gone… The leader who is the cause for all this was my father… he got married with Cheryl."

"I don't care about your life story!" shouts Prue, heaving through her anger. "Why did you blow up the SAS?"

"I found out their lies… What my father was really doing… He knew Leo wasn't to blame for any of this but he still went along with it… He has done it to so many people. Convicted too many people. I couldn't handle it no more so I took a stand. Cheryl helped me escape and blow everything up. Those SAS members are, from what I can guess, the last ones"

"You mentioned Leo wasn't to blame. For what?"

"Reports surfaced that Leo was cutting up the patients at his hospital and killing them. From his past of self harming, my father kidnapped Leo to make him confess this crime which he didn't commit"

"How do you know about this?" she asked.

"Because I was the son of the CEO of the SAS. I have connections. Leo was framed"

"By who?" asks Prue getting restless.

"Your father" replies Kurt and Prue widens her eyes in horror. "He called on my father, told him everything. I know it wasn't Leo because I was talking to him when the cutting was going on. I met him in a secret location to kill him… My father demanded I do so… I was an innocent one… Leo wouldn't have expected it.

However, Leo was quick to get a call confirming more patients have been cut up… I knew it wasn't Leo after that and tried to get as much information as possible"

"Why are you here?" she next asks. With the information given, she refuses to let any process until she knows everything.

"Well my father had a tracking device be put inside Leo encase he ever escaped. I came here with Cheryl to take it out from him but that's when we spotted those SAS members going after him"

"How did you escape that helicopter?" and this begins to confuse Kurt. Prue showed no emotion of everything she was told, as if he never even told her. About to answer, Cheryl did instead causing Prue to flinch.

"I grabbed him and jumped out onto a car. We were lucky enough to have not died. Prue…" she says weak, her face bleeding with a few cuts. "We are here to help you… What happened here was not done intentionally. We promise you that"

Prue took a few moments to finally let everything digest before standing up and holding out her hand for Cheryl. Unable to do so, Prue lifted her up. Sirens pierced the street and got closer. "I'm sorry…" says Prue and Cheryl can only manage a weak smile. "Come on… Both of you… The manor is close"

"What about him?" asks Kyle emotionally looking at Darryl. Prue too turns to him and holds back her tears as she looks at his dead and bleeding body. Gulping, she answered in a slow and quiet voice, the emotion controlling her speech.

"The ambulance will take care of him… Come on… I have a father I need to kill… He done this to us all…"

Prue, holding Cheryl's full weight, limps off with her, Kyle following slowly behind.

'_It's war…' _she thinks to herself.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"I did the right thing… I did the right thing… I did the right thing…" the chant continued. He told himself over and over again in a lame attempt to convince himself of what he done. "It was for the best" he told himself. Walking down the street away from the chaos, he got several strange and concerned stares from people looking at his injuries. He didn't acknowledge a single one… he needed to be gone and quick.

From the corner of his sight he saw a car driving at his speed. He didn't look, he remained focused either in front of him at the parting people, or down at the dirt filled pavement he was walking on.

"Hey stranger!" he heard from the car and he stopped dead in his tracks, much like the car. Eyes wide, he turned his head to find Andy at the seat of the car. Eyes frowned in anger, Cole didn't move.

"What do you want?" Cole demanded.

"Get in… I watched the spectacle… I'm sorry about you and Phoebe"

"Bullocks!" snaps Cole. Mothers gasp as they hold their children's ears and scurry off. None of it bothered him because the anger inside him prevented such circumstances.

"Listen… That's what you get for having such a terrible secret… Prue found out mine"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I had to leave… I hit her"

"What?!"

"Then killed some boy for this car. Neat huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asks Cole in shock and anger.

"You" responds Andy bluntly, "I can't stop thinking about you. I came back to say goodbye but you were… shall I say, busy?"

"Shut it!" spits Cole.

"Oh I mean it… I'm falling in love with you" reveals Andy making Cole almost vomit in his mouth but he holds it back, sending it back into his stomach. "Listen… I never thought me and you would have sex… I never… But that first night everything changed"

"Shut up!!!" yells Cole with disgust and hatred.

"I know you have feelings for me as well". Cole scoffs at the comment and edges closer towards Andy.

"No I don't!". Andy scoots over in the car, grabs Cole's head and forcefully lip locks him. Disgust and offensive words begin to swarm the streets. At first Cole tries to resist but can't help but kiss him back. Both guys engage in a forceful kiss. Harsh, intense. Any pain, anger inside them both releasing with the kiss. Grunting with every kiss, their tongues lashed out at one another.

Andy forcefully pulls back, grabbing a handful of Cole's hair. Both were panting.

"Get in the car" demanded Andy opening the door for him. Moving back to his seat, Cole stood there contemplating. "I know you want me… Stop denying it". A few more moments pass when Cole finally gives into the temptation and gets into the car.

Without words exchanged, Andy drives off. The people stop and stare with disgust at the driven car…

….

….

….

"There's your answer" he tells her. Down the street, Michael stands with a stunned and horrified Phoebe. She witnessed the entire thing. Tears were in her eyes, streaming down her face. "Now you know" he tells her and all her weight collapses onto him- she fainted.

With a sickening smirk, Michael picks her up and holds her in both hands as he walks back to the alleyway with her…

**To be continued…**

**AT LONG LAST!!!!!** Andy & Cole's secret have finally been revealed and what a shocker too – _**they've been sleeping together**_. There is still more to their secret as in why did they do what they did? Not only this but Phoebe found out the truth too- witnessed it with her own eyes. What are your thoughts on such a shocking revelation? Did you expect the pair to hold such a shocking secret?

Oh by the way… Ultimately that was Andy's secret – Cole still has a secret yet to be revealed. ;)

More on the betrayal from Victor was revealed – sort of :-p. Kyle revealed how it all happened and how he knew Leo was innocent. Prue now knows the truth on her father and knowing what Prue is like, how will she be around her father?

With just one SAS member alive, Michael, can the group finally get back to normal? First thing is that Victor needs to be sorted out and Michael before anything can truly happen.

Don't forget too that we still have three secrets left- Cole, Paige & Victor. On top of this, one shocking discovery will shake the very core of everyone and one unthinkable act will tear everyone apart. As well as the big death of the entire story which will change everything and one!

These secrets will be revealed sooner than you think as this story begins to close. I plan on at least 50 chapters but anything can change. The story will end in an all out dramatic war. So until these secrets are revealed, please tell me what you thought of this new chapter and give me my **200****th**** review!!! Don't forget that if you are my 200****th****, make it long and memorable.**

Thank you, and god bless. See you next chapter:D


	38. 2 Days Later

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

I thank all 3 of you from the bottom of my heart for taking me to my 200th review. It has meant the world to me to reach such a milestone in a story. Even after my 2 month break, you all returned to review and that's a further achievement for me, especially after Charmed has finished.

You three mean the world to me, so thank you:D

Unfortunately Dutchygirl, I shall not be reaching a 300th review and it's for reasons I will state now. With only 3 people reviewing, I will need to do a chapter 100 in order to get close to my 300th.

Also to those reading, I can confirm the story will finish on the 50th chapter. I've mapped up the entire rest of the story with a chapter over view. By telling you that this story will end on its 50th chapter, it can prepare you for the end, and helps me now with rounding everything off. Like all previous chapters, I had gone in blind, not really sure what I would include, but now I do.

Things to look forward to:

A brand new secret revealed very soon.

How Prue knew that the picture of Andy's revealed his sleeping around.

An all out final war between the SAS and the Halliwell's.

One final shocking car chase with a climax that will end the life of 2.

One betrayal.

One horrific secret.

One arrest.

And more…

So with that said, please enjoy this brand new chapter and don't forget to review afterwards. :)

**Chapter 38**

2 Days Later…

"Wake up" he urges softly, "That's it…" he tells her. With a few flutter of the eyelids, she opens her eyes. With a groan, she attempts to get up but her body fails to respond to her brains demands. It was then when she realised what she was lying on. A large and soft mattress, the softness on her back made her moan but with satisfaction and comfort. She hadn't felt such feeling for so long now she had almost forgotten. She also felt refreshed, clean. As she frowned with confusion, her blurry vision begun to clear, the fog in her head begun to evaporate as the current events came rushing back to her.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"You're safe" replies the calming voice that it almost made her want to drift off into a deep sleep. That's what she ever wanted to do- sleep. She had been through so much that sleeping felt so right. "Now lie down. Sleep. You need it" he told her and as if by command, she rested her head onto the puffy silk pillow. Within seconds she drifted off into a dream like state. A smile curled on her lips as she found herself in an empty manor with nothing but bright light and fog drifting along the surface below.

At first confused, she looked at her dress; a long white sparkling gown with white high heeled shoes. Her hair was in curls but sparkling with glitter like the dress she was wearing. She wore a silver diamond bracelet and golden hoop earrings. A faint harp and violin were playing gently in the back ground.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around for a sign of movement. There was something strange with what she said, but what was it? "Hello?!" she called out and yet again, something wasn't quite right. Her confusion deepening, she took a step forward, her heels clapping at the wooden flooring making it echo the entire manor.

"You're home" comes an echoing yet familiar voice. "Where you belong" it comes at her again.

"Who are you?"

"Can't you tell?" asked the voice suddenly materializing out of nowhere. She gasped as she looked at the person in front of her- Cole! "Hey, Phoebe"

"What are you doing here?" she asked stepping back, anger bubbling inside of her. That's when she realised her unusual speech pattern- it echoed and became a lot deeper and dream-like.

"Well… to have our date" Cole responded with a coy smile. He wore a white tux with white trousers and white shoes. His black hair was gelled back as he approached her smiling, his arm outstretched for her to take his. She looked down at it suspiciously.

"How dare you! I know what you and Andy have done… I saw it with my own eyes!" she tells him. The painful memory like a dagger through her already torn heart. She could feel the tears begin to claw their way to the surface but she fought them back. She wouldn't let him see her cry, that's just what he wanted.

"Did I hear my name?" asked an echoed voice come from the stairs. Phoebe turned her head, her earrings rattling, her dress swirling. She first saw a pair of legs come walking down the stairs followed by the face- Andy's! Her eyes widened but turned to emotional pain when seeing her eldest sister, Prue, walk directly behind him. Both wearing white. The tears begun to fall down her cheeks but they didn't stain, they didn't reach the floor. Simply hit an invisible floor and vanished.

"Hey Phoebe, what's wrong?" her sister asked. She hadn't seen Prue in what felt like forever. There she was… beautiful as ever. But why? What was going on.

"Oh god Prue… I've missed you so much!" Phoebe beamed, falling into her sisters arms. Prue smiled and hugged her sister back, both Andy and Cole smiling at the happy sight. "I see Andy hasn't told you his filthy secret" says Phoebe pulling away and glaring at her future brother in law.

"Sorry?" asked Andy.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" asked Prue.

"Go on Andy… Tell her your secret" There was silence, the three staring at Phoebe confused and slightly worried.

"Have you got a fever?" asked Prue going to feel her sister's forehead but she backed away from it.

"No! Listen! Andy and Cole have been sleeping together!"

"They what?!" came a shocked voice from the kitchen area. Everyone turned to find Piper & Leo walk towards them, hand in hand. Again, both wearing white. "That's just ridiculous Phoebe…"

"No it's not!"

"It's probably your hormones playing up… You are pregnant after all" says Leo. Phoebe shook her head confused before looking at her sudden heavily pregnant belly. With eyes wide with shock, she found herself at the hospital. Before she could think about what happened, she felt a sharp pain in her groin. Screaming with agony, she clutched onto someone's hand- Cole's.

"Push baby, come on, you can do it! Push for me!!" he urges her. Unable to do anything other than that command, she started to push with all her energy. Sweat ran from her face soaking her white dress. Her attire didn't even confuse her as it stuck to her hot and sweaty body. With a final ear piercing scream, she hit her bed. Panting hard, she opened her eyes to find herself in a dark confined place.

"What's going on?" she asked. Trying to get up, her head comes into contact with something hard and wooden. It's then that she hears voices outside…

"So as we lower the coffin into the ground, god will be with her then and now"

"No!!!" she screams banging hard at the coffin, "I'm alive! God no!!!!" she screams in floods of tears. Outside, the banging is unheard by the mourners. Everyone is in black, the sun beginning to settle behind the fast approaching clouds. "Prue! Piper! Help me! I'm alive!!! Please save me!!!!"

"SAVE ME!!!!!" she hollers shooting up from her soaked bed sheets. Feeling around in a panic frenzy, Michael rushes into the room. "Where am I?"

"You're safe… it's me… its Michael. It was just a dream" he assures her. Shaking her head, she looked around the room. It had the double bed and one large wooden wardrobe. Other than that, the room was bare.

"How long was I asleep for?" she asks.

"2 days" he tells her.

"2!!" she shrieked, "How was I asleep for so long?"

"I gave you this tablet which-,"

"You drugged me!"

"It was the only way to get you to sleep… You need to sleep"

"My baby…" she begun to worry holding her belly.

"Don't worry, it wouldn't effect your baby. It's fine"

"I want to go home" she says trying to get up but becomes woozy and falls back down.

"I'm sorry… I can't let you go. You're here to stay with me… At least for 9 months" he tells her getting up. She looks at him worried and cautious.

"What?!"

"Well… I'm the last remaining SAS and I would like a son or a daughter to continue after me"

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Phoebe.

"Quite possibly… Now you're gonna' feel sleepy again very soon. Save your strength" As she starts to leave, Phoebe attempts to move but within seconds falls onto her bed into a deep sleep once again. Michael simply sniggers before shutting and locking the door behind him…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Piper? Is that you?" he asks with tension in his tone.

"No, just little ole me" came the cheery voice. Leo squinted to look at who it was as the voice seemed muffled. Trying to get up, he clutched his stomach and groaned with pain. "Easy tiger!" she told him, approaching him fast and laying a comforting pair of warm hands on his bare shoulders. "Lie down, come on" she soothed and gently rested him on his pillow.

"Where am I?" he asks confused.

"You're in your bedroom. You've been asleep for two days now" she tells him with a smile. Leo's woozy feeling began to lift from me as he was able to recognise the female in front of him and with mixed emotion said,

"Paige…"

"That's me" she smiles widely with a tinge of nervousness. "You need to relax Leo. The tracking device is gone but we had to bandage your stomach. Need to heal" It's at that point when he looked down at his stomach and indeed saw a thick white layer of bandage wrapped around his belly. Breathing hard, he looked back at Paige. "You did promise me…"

"I know what I said Paige… You kept your word and so I'll keep mine. I won't tell anyone your secret" Paige let out a relieved sigh as she smiled, her heart returning to a normal pace.

"Thank god… That life is behind me now. But I had help when I removed the device"

"From who?"

"Kurt & Cheryl-,"

"Cheryl!" yelled Leo with surprise.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to talk to you when you were awake… Which you are, so…"

"No! I don't want to talk to her… When I got on that plane…"

"She explained everything to us Leo, don't worry"

"Including who framed me?" There was a pause for a few seconds, "Well?" asked Leo sternly.

"No… No one knows"

"Well what is she doing here?"

"Turned over a new leaf… she was married to the owner or whatever they're called… of the SAS. Kurt was his son and Cheryl's step son… Whacky huh?" Leo doesn't seem to care and exasparously raises his eyebrows, "Right! Well apparently they worked together to blow up the SAS. The leader is dead and those members who escaped they killed… but it came with a price" she said, finishing with emotional distraught.

"What price?" asked Leo concerned.

"They threw this grenade from a helicopter they were flying… The eruption blew up the helicopter and its pieces flew everywhere. It destroyed houses, cars, structures and even killed people… including Darryl.

"No!" shouts Leo upset sitting him but yelling with the shooting pain in his stomach. Falling back onto his bed, Paige looks away as tears started to form in her eyes. "It can't be… Not Darryl"

"I'm sorry… but it's true"

"Where's Piper?" he asked through the pain.

"She's downstairs… We think she has a cracked rib or something. But going to the hospital right now isn't the best option for obvious reasons"

"Well I have to see her…"

"No. Right now Leo, you need to sleep and relax. You're still in a lot of pain" she tells him strictly and raises her eyebrows at him. He reluctantly nodded his head and tried to close his eyes, releasing a deep breath.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Downstairs Piper was laid out on the sitting room sofa resting. To her side she could see the construction men continuing their work on the conservatory window which was shattered from the tree 3 days ago. In the foyer, Victor watches outside at the hundreds upon hundreds of people and workers, working together at attempting to rebuild on the destruction of the street. It was a nice warm sunny early afternoon, but with the chaos which has ensued over the past few days, it didn't reflect that of the weather. Victor took a deep breath as the worries and thoughts ran through his mind.

He heard footsteps come from behind but he didn't turn. "What you looking at?" he asked. Victor's expression changed to hatred.

"Why are you prolonging this?" asked Victor.

"Oh I'm not… Your daughter is"

"Excuse me?" he asked turning around confused. Kurt's wounded shoulder is now bandaged up, a small stain of blood had gone through.

"Yeah… Prue knows… If I were you, I'd better play it safe"

"Why has she not told anyone?"

"Have you seen everything lately? Piper's injured, Leo's injured, Darryl's dead and Phoebe's missing…" the last part about his daughter made Victor turn his head to the side. He knew what he done to her and the reminder dug at him hard. This only made Kurt frown with confusion, but he continued. "You did all of this Victor… But right now, Prue doesn't want to cause more havoc in your family's life. Not just yet"

"She takes after her mother"

"Fact is Victor, you're the cause for your daughter's pain. Every one of them. Why don't you just leave? Save them further pain" there was no response, "Why did you frame him? What did you have to gain from it?"

"Why does it matter?" he asks, "It's done and yes I did this all. I regret every moment of it. I never thought your father would involve my family"

"That's what he does!! You know that!!!" erupts Kurt causing Piper to look over at their direction confused. The workers too briefly looked over but Piper was quick to realise.

"Back to work!" she tells them and they do just that. "Kurt… What's going on? Who are you talking about?"

"It's no one Piper… Don't you worry about it" replied Kurt with seriousness mixed with anger. Piper frowned but tried to relax as both men stared each other down for a few seconds. Kurt eventually walked off leaving Victor to stare back out the window. Piper looked in the direction of her father and just stared…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Cheryl, with a few cuts and bruises, limps through the kitchen towards the open basement door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through and begun to descend the stairs into the mild darkness. Just ahead she saw Prue sat on an old Victorian chair, flipping through the family photo album. "Thought I'd find you here"

"Hey" smiled Prue, emotionally looking at a picture of her, Phoebe, Piper and their mother. All smiling happily.

"You guys look happy"

"We were" smiled Prue, "That was then though" she said shutting the album.

"What are we waiting for Prue? We need to confront him now, get it out the way. Get the police"

"No. I need to confront him in my own time… I want to know why he'd frame Leo. I just have to know. What he had to gain from it"

"But 2 days ago you wanted to kill him…"

"But that was before I saw the chaos at home properly. I was so out of it before I never really let anything sink in. My family have been through too much. I can't add to that with my father thing, it's just not the time yet" despite her urge to reveal all, Cheryl nodded her head agreeing with Prue.

"What about Phoebe?"

"I don't know… I'm going to try and look for her today. I'm worried. I've forgotten, like everyone, the last time I saw her. It's not like her to just vanish… well not since high school. She was always a trouble maker" said Prue and Cheryl smiled.

"You truly love them don't you?"

"More than anything. I'd give my life for them… I almost did for Piper"

"What happened?"

"Piper was taken by the SAS… It's a long story which ended with me in a lot of pain"

"I admire you Prue"

"Why?" Cheryl limps off a few feet, emotionally looking into the distance as Prue follows her.

"You'd risk your life for them… You'd do anything for them without question. I'll never have that from anyone. I wish I was more like you in some ways"

"Hey. You risked your life 2 days ago when-," attempts to sooth Prue, but Cheryl spins around, wincing with pain.

"But at what cost Prue? I mean you saw what my heroic act did. It killed all those people, made many homeless – it killed Darryl!" Prue closed her eyes emotionally as she turned her head. "All I ever do is bring harm"

"That's not true, you-," before Prue could continue, they heard the back door open followed by panting. Looking at one another, Prue widened her eyes. "Phoebe…" she said with urgent hope. Prue shot towards the kitchen, Cheryl trying to follow. Ascending the steps, Prue burst into the kitchen but receives a bigger shock. It was Andy, out of breath but he had a few cuts and bruises.

"Prue… we need to talk…" at that point, Cole came in close behind causing Prue's shock to heighten. He held his injured stomach and had a limp in his stance.

"So do we… Phoebe's in danger and so are all of us!" ….

**To be continued…**

Again, I thank you all for my 200 reviews. It's you guys which keep this story going!

So there we have it, another chapter! What did you think?

I added this '2 days later…' storyline because I'd realised that the entire story had to progress in days to it. Every 15 chapters seemed to take place the same day etc. By adding the newer timeline, it adds more of a journey to the story.

How will Phoebe save herself from Michael? He has her kidnapped for her child, and it goes to show that he's an SAS member till the end. What did you think of Phoebe's dream too? Emotional? Heartfelt?

Secondly, the aftermath of that destructive day reveal itself. Prue has decided not to reveal anything about her father, but now he's in cold water thanks to Kurt. Upstairs however, Paige confronts a healing Leo as he promises to keep her secret- but will he? Why is she so worried about her secret being revealed if she insists that it's in the past?

Lastly, Cheryl confronted Prue in the basement where Prue looked through the family album. I thought adding such a moment would be perfect and a Prue thing to do in the real show. She's the eldest sister and she's witnessing her family fall apart and would therefore look through pictures of when things were perfect.

A shock erupted when Cole & Andy burst through the kitchen but clearly injured. What happened to them, and how will Prue react to Andy's return. Why did they return? Cole insisted he was leaving… and also, how does he know Phoebe's in danger?

Also, what are Cole & Paige's secret, and why did Victor really frame Leo? For no proper reason has been given.

As this story begins to wrap up, those questions will be revealed, as well as that unthinkable betrayal which will shake up everyone and put further distraught to their lives.

One last thing… What did Prue find to realise Andy's secret?

So please review and I'll see you next chapter…

X


	39. Leading on up!

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

Thank you for your lovely reviews, and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas :D Sorry for the delay, but I hadn't pre wrote this chapter when I posted Chapter 38 unlike when I finished Chapter 37, I immediately started the new chapter.

So last chapter, you found out what happened two days later after that disastrous day which ended Darryl's life. You've all found out Andy's shocking secret but is he gay, bisexual or confused? Last chapter I left you in a cliff-hanger as Cole & Andy stormed into the manor wounded and talking about Phoebe being in grave danger. Why? How?

This chapter will reveal the climax of last chapter and will also show a blossoming love and someone's secret will be rumbled!

Just so you know, this is a **LONG** chapter…

So sit back and enjoy the latest chapter… 12 chapters remain until the **last ever!**

**Chapter 39**

Leading on up…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asks Cole in shock and anger.

"You" responds Andy bluntly, "I can't stop thinking about you. I came back to say goodbye but you were… shall I say, busy?"

"Shut it!" spits Cole.

"Oh I mean it… I'm falling in love with you" reveals Andy making Cole almost vomit in his mouth but he holds it back, sending it back into his stomach. "Listen… I never thought me and you would have sex… I never… But that first night everything changed"

"Shut up!!!" yells Cole with disgust and hatred.

"I know you have feelings for me as well". Cole scoffs at the comment and edges closer towards Andy.

"No I don't!". Andy scoots over in the car, grabs Cole's head and forcefully lip locks him. At first Cole tries to resist but can't help but kiss him back. Both guys engage in a forceful kiss. Harsh, intense. Grunting with every kiss, their tongues lashed out at one another. Andy forcefully pulls back, grabbing a handful of Cole's hair.

"Get in the car" demanded Andy opening the door for him. "I know you want me… Stop denying it". A few more moments pass when Cole finally gives into the temptation and gets into the car. Without words exchanged, Andy drives off.

**-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"What have I done?"

"Nothing but the right thing"

"There's nothing right about that! Nothing at all"

"You're cute when you get all angry". Cole turns to him with a dissatisfied lower of the eyebrows. Andy gives him a cheeky grin and Cole grins back, both looking back to the road. As they speed through the clear street, the sirens and the distress begun to fade. Cole looked back one last time to see dark black pillars of smoke bellowing into the grey clouds. Andy looked to his side and noticed Cole's emotional stare and felt sympathy towards him. Both men had been through a lot, and now they were leaving.

"What happens now?" asks Cole.

"We return to my hotel, gather my stuff, and then we leave"

"Leave?" asks Cole turning back to Andy confused.

"Yes leave. San Francisco. Wasn't that what you told Phoebe you wanted to do?" Cole shut his eyes with emotional pain, his heart aching at the sound of her name, even more so with the memory of what he had to do. But he now had second thoughts on his decision. He still loved her. How could he just leave her like that?

"I dunno' if I can…"

"Stop being stupid! We're here now" Andy tells him and Cole looks into the distance to see a large green building with over 30 stories. In the centre of the huge building read, in golden flashing letters 'The Billows'. Cole frowned at the name, his brow winkling.

"'The Billows?' Never heard of it"

"Not many people have" Andy tells him pulling into the spacious car park. The weather was beginning to clear. It was quiet, peaceful. People were with their children, their friends, their pets. Each smiling, talking happily, playing innocently. You would never think it was San Francisco. Cole was only ever use to seeing the traumatic scenes from further down the city. The car stopped, the engine dying out giving absolute peace and quiet. "I know you don't accept who you are… But you will. Let's go…"

"What am I exactly Andy?"

"Gay" he tells him with a smirk and leaves the car. Cole shakes his head with frustration and gets out the car, both men walking towards the large double doors…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"There's your answer" he tells her. Down the street, Michael stands with a stunned and horrified Phoebe. She witnessed the entire thing. Tears were in her eyes, streaming down her face. "Now you know" he tells her and all her weight collapses onto him- she fainted.

With a sickening smirk, Michael picks her up and holds her in both hands as he walks back to the alleyway with her…

Walking into the alleyway he steps over the rubble and then up to the door. No free hands, he uses his foot to knock on the door. His steel toe caps made a clinking noise as the door opened with a creak. "Get those Grade 'H' drugs now" he tells the lanky guy at the door. He was bald and in his mid 30's. He wore a black vest and green combats along with a pair of black shoes.

"What's she doing here?" asked the male in a husky voice.

"Don't question me!! I employed you to do as I say, when I say it, no questions asked. Get them now!" he yells. The male reluctantly nods his head and runs off into a near by door. Michael walks Phoebe over to the far door, painted white, the only light colour in the large room. It still remained the same from when Phoebe and Cole were in it before. Again, using his foot, Michael opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

"Got it sir!" came the husky voice once more. Michael sighed with anger as he rested Phoebe onto the large double comfy double bed.

"Bring it here then!" he yelled as Phoebe begun to stir in her sleep, "Hurry she's awakening!!" he yells with worry. The male sprints into the room with a syringe and dark purple like liquid inside.

"Cole?" she moaned, stirring even more.

"Hold her down! She's feisty" orders Michael and the male does just that. Michael pulls a thick black band from his pocket and puts it on Phoebe's arm, tightening it, pinching her skin causing her to winch in her sleep. "Don't worry Phoebe… All will be ok…" he says as he injects the needle into her arm and presses down on the top. Groaning heavily, she starts to tremble until eventually easing and falling back asleep once more.

"She going to be alright sir?" asked the male concerned. Michael slow stands up and turns his back to the male. "Sir? Will she be alright?" Michael doesn't answer but instead pulls out, discretely, a golden dagger.

"Come here" says Michael.

"Why sir?"

"NOW!!!!" bellows Michael. The man flinched and immediately joined Michael who adjusted his position so that his back was facing the man. "What did I say about questioning me? What did I also say about showing weakness? I employed you Smithy because I thought I wouldn't have to worry about all of this with you. I employed you because you had heart and determination in wanting to rebuild the foundation of the SAS. I employed you because I need all the support I can get to become the new leader of the SAS"

"I know sir, I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again sir" stuttered Smithy sensing the death like tone in Michael's voice. Michael gave a sickening smirk and without warning, spun around and drove the dagger into Smithy's gut. With a pained gasp, Smithy's eyes widened, tears formed.

"Damn right it won't happen again. Now do me a favour?" asks Michael calmly. All Smithy could do was gargle the blood which now begun to foam from his mouth and stain his clothes. Michael twisted the dagger further into his stomach causing Smithy to cry out with pain. "Tell Paul that he should look up on me with jealousy because this is how you truly form and run an organisation. Got that?" With one final push and a twist, Smithy was dead before he even hit the floor.

"Now I must get that cleaned… The hard work of a leader…"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Because I was the son of the CEO of the SAS. I have connections. Leo was framed"

"By who?" asks Prue getting restless.

"Your father" replies Kurt and Prue widens her eyes in horror. "He called on my father, told him everything. I know it wasn't Leo because I was talking to him when the cutting was going on. I met him in a secret location to kill him… My father demanded I do so… I was an innocent one… Leo wouldn't have expected it.

However, Leo was quick to get a call confirming more patients have been cut up… I knew it wasn't Leo after that and tried to get as much information as possible"

…

…

…

"The ambulance will take care of him… Come on… I have a father I need to kill… He done this to us all…"

Prue, holding Cheryl's full weight, limps off with her, Kyle following slowly behind.

'_It's war…' _she thinks to herself. The three of them got closer to the manor, Prue holding back her tears. Deep down she wanted to believe that her father would never be capable and framing Leo and bringing their life to turmoil.

"Be careful!!!" she heard her younger sister yell from the foyer's open windows. Eyes wide with worry, she hands over Cheryl to Kurt and makes a limped run towards the manor. Concern and anger consumed her. What could be wrong with Piper? She had only been gone for about half hour, if that. Whilst Kurt struggled to hold up Cheryl due to his wounded shoulder, Prue reached the manor and burst through startling everyone.

"Piper!!!" she screams making a turn into the foyer.

"Prue?" came Piper's confused voice. Prue was out of breath, her muscles aching every chance it got. She spotted her father, her vision distorted. As everyone looked up at her confused, she was about to confront her father until noticing an unconscious Leo and Paige with the scalpel.

"What's happening?"

"Piper may have-," begins her father but Prue harshly interrupts.

"Somebody else!". With a slight pause of confusion, Paige answered continuing on from Victor.

"May have a broken rib and Leo here has a tracking device… I need to remove it"

"Where's Daryl?" Piper asked, frowning from her sister's odd behaviour. Prue looks to the side, eyes closed, the emotion building once more. Piper edges in her seat but lies back down with a grunt.

"Where is he?" asks Paige confused and worried.

"He's dead" came a saddened voice behind everyone. Behind them all, standing by the foyer doorway were Cheryl & Kurt. Prue again looks to the side, arms crossed as she fought back the tears.

"What?!!" yell out both Paige & Piper, Victor remains speechless. "What the hell are you doing here?" asks Piper with anger, leering at Cheryl.

"Don't!" interrupts a saddened Prue, "They're here to help… They both blew up the SAS headquarters… Paul & the members are dead" Mixed reactions came forth; Piper was delighted as tears whelmed in her eyes of joy. Victor's eyes widened with shock which Prue noticed- enough to convince her that Cheryl spoke the truth. Paige at first went emotional but covered it with a smile.

"That's great news!" grins Piper.

"But on their way here… They ran into the last of the SAS… In a helicopter, they threw a grenade which hit the helicopter, blowing it up. Pieces went everywhere… One through Darryl… He died in my arms"

"Oh my god" cries Piper as Victor places a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder. This show of affection made Prue sick to her stomach. But something prevented her from speaking out. She could see the pain in Piper's eyes, she couldn't say anything to make things worse.

"We'll help remove the tracking device…"

"You can. I may have been married to Paul, but I know nothing about that sort of thing. I'll just tell you everything I know… What happened when Leo left for England… But could I sit down?" expresses Cheryl and Piper smiles, signalling the Victorian chair beside her.

"Of course. Sit" With the help from Kurt he sat her down and next went to Paige. Prue remained by the doorway, giving hateful glances to her father, Piper's frown deepening.

"First… Prue, don't you need to say something?" asks Cheryl with raised eyebrows.

"No!" stammers Prue shaking her head, "Not yet… It's not the right time…" Cheryl and Kurt both glanced over at Prue, but went back to what they were doing.

"Ok… Let me begin… Leo was framed for several murders at the hospital…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"You're not speaking much" he told him. "Since we got inside, all you've done is stare at the floor"

"I know" he replied solemnly. He took off his dirty and muddy white trainers, throwing them across the room and watching them helplessly crash into the large double glass wardrobe. A medium sized chandelier hung in the middle of the box room of which only contained a double bed, TV and a door leading to the small bathroom. A stretched window looks out onto San Francisco bay on the side of the room. Its golden curtains drawn back in two bunches.

The rich cream carpet had muddy footprints leading from the entrance door situated by the TV and over to both sides of the double beds.

"Well then" he told him strongly, "Why? What's on your mind?"

"Like you'd want to know"

"I asked, therefore I want to know. Now what's on your mind sailor?" he said with a smile. Cole turned his head to look at Andy who too had taken off his dusty trainers and laid them carefully by the bed. Cole's dirty face weren't enough to conceal his bruises and cuts he had received over the last couple of days. His stomach from that earlier incident still throbbed painfully, the same applying to Andy's arm. Both men however disabling such pain from ruling them.

"Their faces…"

"Whose faces?" asked Andy frowning, and folding his arms across his chest.

"Everyone down at reception… The bell boy. Everyone."

"What about their faces?"

"Looking at me like I'm dirt" expressed Cole with venom in his voice. Andy surveyed Cole's current state- the facial injuries, the scruffy and torn clothes accompanied with dirt and debris. Cole noticed the look and scoffed as he stood up. "You know what I mean!"

"Cole… Listen. Why don't you take a shower?"

"What about you?" asked Cole. He now too observed Andy who had a few scrapes and dirt but not to the extent of Cole's.

"You're right…" said Andy slowly unbuttoning his top seductively, smiling up at Cole who frowned with suspicion. "We should… both … take a shower"

"Together?" asked Cole, his eyebrows raised. Andy didn't respond and simply took off his shirt, letting it drop lifelessly to the ground beneath him. His muscled body tensed as he walked further to Cole. "Listen Andy… I'm new to this whole thing, and…" Unable to continue, Andy ripped off Cole's shirt and slung it to the ground, both men panting. Cole's aching and bruised body showed like he had been part of a war.

"Then what better way to get into it, aye?" he asked taking off Cole's belt buckle with one fluid motion. Cole begun to do the same to Andy, and within moments, the men were naked. Their breathing was hard but slow. Andy led Cole further back towards the bathroom but backed him up onto a wall.

"Kiss me" begged Cole and without being told twice, Andy's lips touched Cole in a dramatic and lustful way. Both men begun to caress each others tongues, feeling each others muscle bodies. Pressed hard against each other, their pain begun to sting each other but it only drove them into more passionate kissing. Moments later, Andy forced Cole into the bathroom and slammed the door shut…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_3 Hours Later 10.23 pm_

"Wow… look at him go" he said impressed.

"Who?" asked Prue not very interested.

"That worker". Prue looked up from the dining table to look at the 5 workers fixing the sunroom window.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one without a hat" Prue looked at him and smiled. He wore a brownie green checked shirt and ripped blue jeans. His rippling muscles flexing and tensing with every move he made. He was the more athletic looking worker there. Both Cheryl & Prue simply smiled until Kurt walked into the dining room with a newly placed white bandage wrapped around his injured shoulder.

"Ladies… What you gawking at?" laughed Kurt and both women turned to him.

"Not gawking… observing" smiles Cheryl.

"Their ass?" retorts Kurt and both laugh but Prue, exasperated, slams her hand on the table causing both Cheryl & Kurt to flinch.

"What are we doing?" asks Prue. "Piper may have…" she quietens her tone, "Piper may have serious damage to her ribs but she still managed to call the DIY team to help with the sunroom window. But what are we doing? Looking at workers and laughing when Phoebe's still missing and the man who caused all of our problems, who put us through this hell, my father, is upstairs with Piper now acting as if everything is ok!" she says exhaling deeply and brushing back her hair as she leans forward over the table.

"We're sorry" says Kurt.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be having a laugh and a joke. It's just we have searched for Phoebe, you know we have. But maybe the police should take over. The SAS are gone. It's not our battle anymore"

"She's my sister!!" snaps Prue getting up with a moan causing Cheryl to hop back. Her injuries are still apparent. "She's my youngest sister and she's gone and I don't know what I'll do if anything has happened to her. I want her found, I want her found now dammit!!!" she yells hitting the table causing everything to rattle.

"Miss Halliwell…" comes a deep voice.

"What?!" snaps Prue turning her head to the well built workman.

"We're done for now… We'll be back early tomorrow to continue" Prue takes a deep breath and tries to recollect herself and forces on a thankful smile.

"Ok. Thank you" the worker nods his head as Kurt goes over to him.

"I'll show you out". The two men start to walk out along with the others.

"You should really go to the hospital" says the workman.

"We're fine… Just a few cuts and bruises"

"We'll find Phoebe… We will. But right now you need to sleep. It's been a busy few days for everybody and we all need to sleep" sooths Cheryl but Prue just stares into space. So much anger, stress, distraught running through her mind and showing in her face.

"I can't… I promised mum I'd never let anything happen to my sisters before she died… I promised Grams I'd never let anything happen to my family… But look at me now. I failed them both" says Prue as the door closes.

"No you haven't! Don't you ever say that. You have done everything in your power to protect them. We will find Phoebe. No matter what it takes" says Cheryl giving Prue a comforting hug. Kurt looks over at them both with a smile.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Everything will be ok sweety. Everything. I promise you" sobs Piper as she gently strokes her unconscious husband's cold cheek. Leo lays in bed with a bandaged stomach, the tracking device removed earlier by Paige & Kurt. Taking a deep breath she leans over and kisses his forehead and slowly walks out.

"How is he?" asks Paige coming out from the bathroom.

"Still unconscious… Paige I'm scared"

"Don't be" soothes Paige as Piper breaks down but Paige consoles her.

"Hey now, come on. I've seen you. I've seen you fight. I've seen you battle. You are a strong woman. You're gonna' get through this. You are a strong woman!!"

"But sometimes it's not always enough. Look at where my strength has gotten everyone. Leo's unconscious, Phoebe's missing and I may have a fractured rib"

"Well you can still move… But you need to rest. Now. Go to bed"

"I can't sleep, not with the pain I'm feeling"

"Do it" demands Paige leading Piper into her bed and resting her. Stroking her hair gently, Piper falls sound asleep. Smiling at the pair, she walks to the door and switches off the light. "Night" she whispers softly and closes the door. Turning, she walks into Victor causing her a fright. "Oh! Don't do that!"

"They're gonna' find out" says Victor, "You can't hide it for long, especially since the one who could give it all away is in this very house"

"He won't say anything!"

"We'll see" says Victor beginning to walk off.

"What about you? Cheryl & Kurt know about you and it won't be too long until they burst your little secret. You're sick and twisted secret!"

"They only know half… But I can assure you… If I go down… I will take you with me!" and with that he walks off and passes by Kurt on the stairs, both men giving each other a hateful glare. Kurt & Paige then both stare down at each other with a long and awkward silence.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_1 Hour Later_

"You awake?"

"Like I can sleep at a time like this". Andy walked into the bedroom as Prue lay on Phoebe's empty bed, crying softly to herself.

"I know you're going through a lot, but I need to tell you something… Something important"

"What?" asked Prue sitting up. Kurt approached Prue but stood at the side of the bed as Prue tried to wipe her tears.

"There is more to Paul than you know… Not only was he the worlds greatest bastard, but he had an affair"

"What?!"

"With another woman…"

"Who? Does Cheryl know this?"

"Yeah… She mentioned it to me in the helicopter… Asked if it were true. I told her it was"

"Wow… There seems to be a lot of deception lately… What about you? How's your love life?"

"I had a wife…"

"Had?"

"She had an affair… Slept with another man… My father"

"Oh my god… you mean the woman he… oh Kurt. I'm so sorry"

"It's fine… I've coped all this long"

"Sit down" she tells him and Kurt slowly sits next to her. She rests her head on his shoulder and he kisses her head gently. Looking up at him, their lips draw closer until they finally kiss slow and passionately. Prue quickly pulls away, touching her lips, clamping them together. "I can't… I'm sorry" she tells him and walks out the bedroom. Kurt watches her leave and touches his lips and smiles gently.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_1 day later - - 3.21pm_

"I still think it's a bad idea"

"Yeah well, I owe her a goodbye & the truth at least" says Cole driving Andy's stolen car. It's the next day after their love making where they spent the rest of the night together in bed. Both were washed and feeling fresh but still could feel the pain. "Thanks for last night… I accept that there is this thing between us… I accept I may be bisexual… so just… give me more time ok?"

"It doesn't matter because – Wait a minute. Stop!" shouts Andy and Cole screeches to a stop.

"What?" asks Cole as Andy, "You can't just stop when you feel like it, we need to leave San Francisco sooner rather than later"

"What are they doing?" asks Andy looking over at the alleyway where Cole & Phoebe had been. Cole's vision goes blurry as he watches a transparent scene of what happened to him and Phoebe at that scene yesterday. Phoebe falling, crying, begging Cole back. It took a lot for him not to cry at that moment. But the images were destroyed by the several men wearing black pacing around.

"I dunno… Looks rather suspicious"

"Lets get a closer look" says Andy. Cole parks the car down the road and both men get out and slowly make their way through the almost dead San Francisco street. Now around the corner from the alleyway they start to listen.

"He was our best man" they heard someone say, "But Michael to just kill him like that…"

"Michael?" whispers Cole.

"You know him?"

"He told me and Phoebe about Victor… He helped us…"

"Well I don't care what he done" comes another voice, "He's helping rebuild the SAS after the head quarters got blown up and he's doing it with everyone possible. Police, fireman, the people of San Francisco… Us. He's giving us a better life… For that I dare not question his actions. I believe all his actions are for us… to help better the SAS"

"I suppose"

"That bastard!" shouts Cole and Andy shuns him.

"Who was that?" comes a voice.

"Lets get out of here!" demands Andy until they hear the loading of a gun and both stand frozen. Turning around and raising their hands in the way, they stare at several guns pointed at them by 5 fiercely serious men. "Don't mind us men… we're just two-,"

"Dead men!" comes a hissing and deadly voice. Through the crowd of men comes Michael and everyone clears a path. He holds a Uzi machine gun in his hands, gripping it tightly and at both Cole & Andy. "Now I know one of you… Nice to see you again Cole"

"You will not rebuild the SAS…"

"We won't let you" says Andy.

"Well me and this gun… and my men behind me say differently. Also Cole, shame on you… Leaving Phoebe all alone… Thankfully I was there to help her" Cole's entire body stiffened but hatred consumed his face.

"What have you done with her?!"

"She's asleep… thanks to a few drugs. Oh and might I say, if my girlfriend was pregnant I wouldn't-."

"Pregnant?!!!" shouts Cole stunned. Andy raises his eyebrows shocked.

"Oh… he didn't know… Woops"

"Let her go!" shouts Cole stepping forward but Michael loads the machine gun.

"Take another step and you wont ever see your baby say 'Da da'"

"Please!" begs Cole, tears in his eyes. "What you going to do with her?"

"I want her baby… to be my heir and Phoebe my wife. When I die, someone needs to take lead"

"NEVER!!!" yells Cole.

"Listen… Michael. Let us go. Please. Just let us go and we won't bother you"

"I've been around long enough to know that not true… Any last words?"

"Let us join you" says Cole shocking Andy but when Cole gives him a wink, Andy realises the plan and smiles.

"Say what?" asks Michael.

"Listen… We obviously can't stop you… No matter what we do, you'll always grow. Always get stronger. So let us join you. We know the sisters better than anyone. We can get close to them. Get Leo…"

"You lie"

"Listen… I just want to be with Phoebe… see my child… I'd do anything. Give me that chance". Michael frowns at his suspiciously and turns to his men.

"Well… There are a few weaklings here who I could-,"

"Now!" yells Cole and jumps forward, grabbing the machine gun. Andy, quick as lighting, grabbed dirt and stones and throw them into the air creating a fog like area. Cole spun Michael around as the machine gun was let off and using only his sense, aimed the rapid shots at the men behind him. Hearing them scream and collapse, they also hear Michael yell with pain. The dust clearing, Michael collapses with a bullet in the leg being shot by one of the men.

"Cole lets get out of here. We need to hurry!!" shouts Andy and Cole reluctantly looks towards the alley and nods. Punching Michael several times, he kicks away the machine gun and both him and Andy run through the fallen men, half dead, half injured.

"Get them!" yells a man"

"No!! They're not a threat… Easily terminated… We have… More important issues to attend to" moans Michael holding his bleeding leg. "Now who the hell shot me?!!!"

… … …

… … …

… … …

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_Now…_

"That's not true, you-," before Prue could continue, they heard the back door open followed by panting. Looking at one another, Prue widened her eyes. "Phoebe…" she said with urgent hope. Prue shot towards the kitchen, Cheryl trying to follow. Ascending the steps, Prue burst into the kitchen but receives a bigger shock. It was Andy, out of breath but he had a few cuts and bruises.

"Prue… we need to talk…" at that point, Cole came in close behind causing Prue's shock to heighten. He held his injured stomach and had a limp in his stance.

"So do we… Phoebe's in danger and so are all of us!" ….

**To be continued…**

That's it then everyone… You now know what happened up until that point. A lot happened too… I really enjoyed this chapter as it exceeded 10 pages- a first time ever for this story!!!

Ok firstly you found out what Cole & Andy did. They got a hotel room – made love which resulted in Cole finally coming to terms, to an extent, of his situation with Andy. Cole now knows the truth about Phoebe's pregnancy and the new SAS- as now all do you. You now know what Michael is planning. Will this pursued Andy & Cole to stay in San Francisco?

At the manor… it got more intense. What did you think about the Prue moment with Cheryl & Kurt. Did she react like Prue would? I enjoyed writing that moment because it does show, I feel, how she feels for her family and how she, as the eldest, blames herself for her families destruction. Furthermore, what about that moment between Victor & Paige? They both know each others secret but Victor told Paige "They only know half of it…" what's the other half of Victor's secret? Whatever it is, Paige knows and labelled it 'Sick & Twisted'.

Then, what about that moment between Paige & Kurt? What was that all about?

Speaking of moments… What about that scene between Kurt & Prue? Kurt revealed that his wife slept with his father as he was still married to Cheryl… only for both Prue and Kurt to kiss. Will anything progress further? What did you also think about Prue on Phoebe's bed and crying?

What will happen next? I can confirm that the picture Prue found will finally be revealed! How will Andy and Prue be around each other after what has happened? Well next chapter will be very important and I promise you… The big battle that everyone of you have expected will happen very, very soon!

So please review and chapter 40 will be posted… Only **11 chapters remain**! Be there for that final chapter!

Thank you once more and I'll see you all for chapter 40.


	40. The dawning of a new war!

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

Thank you for your continued support and love for my series. It means a lot. I've come so far with this story and had many amazing people review it. However those which mean more to me are those which have remained after the end of Charmed, so I thank you from my heart.

Dutchygirl, I can confirm I did mean to say Kurt walked into the room, I just made a mistake lol. Sorry for the confusion.

Now, only 11 chapters remain – 10 until the last ever. This chapter will reveal yet another mystery you guys have wanted to know and it's a lot sooner than you think. So sit back and enjoy this brand new chapter!

**Chapter 40**

The dawning of a new war.

"What the hell do you mean? Where's Phoebe?!" asks Prue tensing her entire body. The sight of Andy made her blood boil. Who did she hate more? Her father; the one who framed Leo thus causing all this war and many deaths, or Andy, the man who lied to her and hit her. Cole & Andy look at one another concerned, not sure where to start.

"Ok… well…" begins Andy. He's unable to continue after he feels a strong fist strike his nose knocking him into the table. Cole flinches from shock as he watches Andy tumble to the ground. Cheryl stands stunned whilst Prue holds her throbbing fist which Cheryl sooths with an ice pack from the freezer.

"Now you can talk" demands Prue, smiling at Cheryl when receiving the ice pack, she smiles back. Andy, holding his nose which hasn't bled, pulls himself up slowly, still checking encase he's bleeding. "Well first… First, you can tell me about that photo"

"What photo?" asked Cole with a frown and Prue couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

"What photo?" she repeats, "You should know Cole! The photo was of you!"

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

Prue & Andy stand out in the harsh rains. Neither allow it to bother them as Prue takes out the photo she found in hers and Andy's room. The same photo which fell out of Andy's bag which revealed Andy's dark secret. "Explain this!" shouts Prue, "But whatever you do, don't lie to me!!". Andy looks down at the half naked picture of Cole, stood in front of Andy & Prue's bed. Andy smiles at the sight; Cole in tight red Speedos. "You think this is funny?!" she barks at him infuriated.

"So it's a picture of Cole in some very revealing Speedos. What's the biggie?"

"I know your secret Andy! So what are you, gay or bisexual or just confused?"

"I thought you knew my secret?" retorts Andy which was enough for Prue. Throwing her arm back, she forcefully slapped him across his cheek knocking him a few inches to the side.

"You are my fiancé damn it!!" she screams at him whilst he holds his stinging cheek. "Actually… You know what?" she asked him taking off her engagement ring. "Not anymore" she tells him and forcefully throws the ring onto the ground and watches it bounce a couple of distances away from them.

"Oh Prue you should be happy… Well I suppose not… It was you which turned me gay" says Andy which struck Prue hard. However she refused to let this show on her face, she refused to give him that satisfaction. Her heart and insides felt as if they had been torn, and empty hollow mass remains from where they were.

"That's it, this conversation is over! I'm going to tell everyone what you are, even Darryl. Everyone will know the sick person you and Cole are!"

"Don't you dare!!" yells Andy grabbing Prue's upper left arm forcefully to prevent her from getting away. "You will say nothing!"

"Let me go, you're hurting me!!" yells Prue and knees him in the stomach. Grunting from the pain, she goes to leave but Andy spins her around once more.

"You pathetic little bitch! Like I could love you, you're nothing! You are a sad little girl too stubborn to ever find love!" he screams at her and forcefully swings for her. Prue gasps but is unable to defend herself once Andy strikes her across the face, knocking her down and out. Shocked from what he done, he runs off out the back gate but forgets to lock it up after him…

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

"You mean the picture of…"

"That very one! However, Andy here didn't like that I knew, didn't like that I was going to tell everyone. So he hit me!"

"You haven't told anyone yet have you?" asked Cole with worry.

"Not yet… I can't spare my family more of this crap" responds Prue.

"Prue, let me apologise-," begins Andy holding his nose.

"Don't!" spits Prue, venom in her voice. "Don't you even attempt to apologise. We're through Andy. We were before but it was never verbalised. Now it is. We're through!" she tells him, pressing the ice pack firmer on her fist. Hearing herself say those words, although reassuring, cut into her. She still loved him in her own way which is why it hurt to say that and make it official.

"Fair enough" says Andy looking away. A part of him still had feelings for Prue. They had been together for so long, had been engaged. Such feelings won't go away over night.

"What did you guys come to say?" asks Cheryl trying to steer the conversation back to business.

"Yeah" remembers Prue, "What's happened to Phoebe?"

"We should reveal everything when everyone's together. Where are they?"

"Careful of that, it was my grandmothers! Don't you give me that look!!" they could hear Piper yell from the sitting room. Prue can't help but smile as she nods her head in that direction.

"After you" says Prue, hatred and disgust in her voice. Both Andy and Cole walk out and into the dining room, crossing over into the sitting room. "Look who's back" calls out Prue. Victor, Kurt and Piper all turn to find Cole & Andy walk in. Piper glares at Andy, the one who killed that boy in front of her and got her run over.

"You son of a bitch!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Victor storms over towards them, Cole lays his eyes on him and goes off to get him. Cheryl quickly stops him whilst Kurt does the same to Victor.

"Not now" they both tell the other. As they calm down, Prue goes over to be with her sister and looks over at the two men, folding her arms. The construction workers temporary distracted by the scene unfolding.

"Tell us then. Now!" says Prue. Before Andy or Cole can reveal anything, they hear movement from upstairs. All turning they see Paige helping down a recovering Leo, Piper's smile widens.

"Leo!" she says moving her body and clutching it with pain. Kurt and Cheryl go over to help Paige with Leo down the stairs.

"You should be resting" advises Kurt.

"I'm done being a carrot. I'm perfectly fine" he then looks at Cheryl upon reaching the bottom. "Hi" he smiles and she just nods at him. Leo is sat next to his wife as they both kiss, Prue smiles. The newbie's them realise Andy & Cole being there.

"Now that everyone's here… I will confess that yes, I did throw Piper in front of a car, yes I did kill the driver for his car and yes… I am an arse but… where's Darryl?" asks Andy realising he was missing. Everyone goes speechless, unsure of what to say.

"He's gone" says Paige.

"What do you mean?" asks Cole.

"He died!" barks Prue with emotional distraught. Andy takes in a sudden emotional breath.

"Oh god…"

"Now get on with it!"

"Hold on a minute… Where's Phoebe?" asks Piper confused, Leo holds her hand for support.

"That's what we're trying to tell you guys… A few days ago there was an accident with my best friend. He died and me and Phoebe were there, why she was outside I don't know" says Cole and Victor looks to the side. He knew why she was out- it was his fault. Prue looks over at his reaction causing her to wonder what he could have done, but she leaves it.

"Anyway, I was taken into a police car whilst Phoebe was taken into an ambulance van. However, they weren't just normal ones- they were the SAS. After a struggle, there was a huge crash. One of them, Michael, survived the crash, the one who was with Phoebe.

He took us into a secret meeting point of the SAS where Michael told us some… interesting secrets about someone" he says glaring at Victor.

"You know?" asks Prue shocked and Cole nods his head.

"Know what?" asks Piper.

"It doesn't matter now" says Prue. Andy frowns unsure on what it is whilst Paige, Cheryl & Kurt all steal a glance with one another. Leo and Piper remain confused. "Continue"

"Michael healed us but we left… and me and Phoebe… we had a row. I left her and ran into Andy. A day later, Andy was going to drive us to the airport, we were leaving San Francisco… But there were several suspicious men around near the SAS calling spot today-,"

"Today? That can't be… we killed the remaining SAS members" says Cheryl.

"Well Michael survived, and he's rebuilding the SAS. But he's using anyone and everyone, which means we can't trust anyone. It could be a policeman, a doctor, even an innocent walking the streets, we wouldn't know"

"Damn it!" grunts Kurt.

"So what about Phoebe?" persists Piper impatiently. For good reason too.

"Michael and his goons pulled guns to us after we went to listen to what they were doing. He revealed that he has Phoebe and that he needs her… She's pregnant with my child and he wants the baby to be the next one in charge when he dies". Everyone gasps with shock and surprise, Piper and Prue looking at one another.

"Is it yours?" asks Prue and Cole nods his head, "Sick!" she says and Piper frowns with confusion. Unbeknown to her the true reason with what Cole has done.

"Michael is coming for us, and he is doing something to Phoebe. She wouldn't just stay there, so he must be drugging her or something. Fact is, they're building an army and once they're strong enough they will come for us. Luckily I was able to use my police connections and retrieve a few weapons to aid us. As we can't trust anyone, we must rely on just ourselves"

"What makes you think we'll even want to include you?" asks Piper her eyebrows raised.

"Because you need all the help you can get. No offence but you and Leo don't look to be in fit state to be having this battle"

"Where are these weapons then?" asks Paige.

"They're in a bag in the laundry room"

"Get them, now!" demands Prue and Andy walks off to retrieve them. Everyone else begins to talk amongst themselves. Kurt gets to Prue and pulls her away, Piper just hugs Leo and weeps, Victor walks over to Cole whilst Cheryl confronts Paige.

"I'm sorry about last night…" apologises Kurt sheepishly. Prue smiles and gently kisses his lips unseen from everyone else.

"I'm not" she smiles at him, gently holding his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb and both smile at one another.

"So you know?" asks Victor in fear whilst Cole held himself back from hitting Victor.

"That you framed Leo? Yes, yes I do! If I were you, I'd stay out of my way" replies Cole and Victor walks away and smiles at Piper of which she frowns upon.

"They will find out" says Cheryl, "Sooner or later, your filthy little secret will be revealed". Walking away to join the others, Paige looks with concern. Andy walks back in with a large blue duffle bag and unzips it revealing shot guns, guns and grenades.

"Lets stock up!" says Prue grabbing the only shot gun there as well as 2 grenades. The others grab guns, machine guns and the grenades. Prue hands both Leo & Piper a gun each. "For your protection… I can't risk you guys coming in this state… I hope you understand"

"We do" smiles Leo.

"Lets go!" says Paige loading her machine gun. Everyone files out towards the back way as to not be seen. Prue looks at her sister and smiles, tears in her eyes.

"Be safe. Get Phoebe back for us. I love you" smiles Piper and Prue kisses her sister on the top of her head.

"You too" says Prue and follows everyone else out. Piper emotionally watches on when Leo realises the workers had watched the entire thing.

"Um… Piper…?"

"Yeah?" she asks. Leo tugs on her top as she looks over at the faces of the workers. Smiling and giving an uncomfortable laugh she thinks of something, "Say nothing and we pay you double… triple!" After a slight pause, they smile with satisfaction and Piper looks over at Leo. "I'm worried…"

"They'll be fine" smiles Leo giving his wife a loving kiss.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"It's alright now… Sleep… Sleep…" he tells her perverted. Phoebe remains unconscious on the bed whilst Michael stands over her stroking her soft face. His hand however begins to lower down her body, going in-between her breasts and down to her groin. With his free hands he begins to unbutton his trousers when suddenly a panicked guy in his mid 30's with scruffy ginger hair and missing teeth rushes in.

"Sir…"

"What the hell are you doing here? I demanded that no one interrupts me!". The guy realises what Michael was doing when looking at his trousers but quickly answers knowing his life is hanging very thinly at the moment.

"I'm sorry sir, but Prue and the others are on to us. They're on there way right now as we speak and they armed!" he says. Michael sighs and shakes his head with frustration.

"Very well. Pack up everything, gather everyone. We're leaving San Francisco. I can't build on the SAS if they are here to foil us. Now hurry!" instructs Michael.

"Yes sir" replies the male obediently. Running out and closing the door behind him, Michael does up his trousers once more and grabs hold of Phoebe and hoists her over his shoulder.

"Lets go my love" he tells her and walks out, forgetting the drugs which lay on the bedside table…

**To be continued…**

That's another chapter complete! What did you guys think of it? The photo which made Prue realise Andy's secret is at long last revealed in this episode. It was of Cole the entire time, and not just this, but what happened to Prue & Andy outside is finally revealed as well. 2 more mysteries revealed.

Everyone is now up to date with what is going on, but it's Prue that knows Andy's secret, and everyone but Andy, Piper & Leo know about Victor. It's also clear that Cheryl also knows Paige's secret as well as Victor & Leo. Who else knows?

So the big battle I had promised you all has now begun. Thanks to Andy, the gang now have weapons to fight back the newly formed SAS and new leader Michael. But from this will the big death happen as well as the shocking secret which will blow everything apart?

There's only one way to find out, and that's to review for a new chapter will be sure to follow. Please pass the word around of this story as only 10 chapters remain now and I'd like to have a very nice length of reviews for the final few chapters.

So yes, please review and I'll see you all for Chapter 41. :D


	41. Tale of the Unexpected

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

Welcome to a brand new chapter of Pain, tears & Lies. After this, only 9 chapters remain until the entire series comes to its emotional and groundbreaking climax. Dutchygirl, for your last two reviews, you've asked a question concerning Kurt. Originally I wasn't going to explain it in the story, but, due to it being so close to the finale, I want all loose ends tied up, and have no questions in the air to any reader, so this chapter will answer your question.

Thank you to those who submitted those kind words, it means a lot to me. It also seems that I've lost someone else leaving me with 2 reviewers. So I thank you both for staying with me through everything. It means so much to me.

With only two storylines to write about, I will be splitting up the storylines on cliff-hangers in order to keep you guys in suspense and not have 1 chunk from the manor and 1 chunk from Prue and so forth.

So please sit back and enjoy this brand new chapter. Please don't forget to review. :D

**Chapter 41**

Tale of the unexpected.

"How long?" she yelled back clutching the shot gun tightly to her side, her grenades strapped to her black belt. Prue wore a black tank top with black combats, her hair in a pony tail. She meant business. The others followed behind, each with their own guns; Paige held onto a Uzi machine gun, Kurt held on to the other. Victor, Andy, Cole & Cheryl each held a gun or two, also strapped with several grenades. Many concerned citizens watched the group walk down the street with these weapons.

"About 5 minutes, they weren't too far thankfully" shouts back Andy. There was silence as the group begun to walk up the hill which brought back bad memories to Cole, for that was the hill they drove up and the hill which saw Michael's ambulance van slam into the police car Cole was in. He had to shut his eyes when these memories came back. Everyone had mixed emotions and thoughts; Prue worried for her sister, furious at Andy & Victor. Paige was worried her secret may soon be revealed. Kurt's mind raced with Prue, Cheryl worried about what they'd do, Victor with his secret.

"It's there!" pointed out Cole down the hill and over at the crash site. The secret place was being cleared out, it was underneath a bridge. Bricks and debris still lay scattered.

"Why hasn't anyone cleared up?" asked Paige.

"Perhaps Michael likes it like that… and they have… The ambulance van and police car are gone" replies Andy, and Paige simply raises her eyebrows and cocks her lips to the side and nods.

"It's time" says Prue loading her shot gun before marching down the hill towards the SAS members.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"It's all so strange… and ironic" she mentions talking into thin air as she watches the three construction men repairing the last of the conservatory window.

"What is?" he asks snapping out of his trance like state he found himself in. Both he and Piper were sat on the sofa in the sitting area still. It had been over 15 minutes since Prue and the group had left to fight Michael and save Phoebe.

"Through it all… it's me and you together…" she smiles, he smiles back. Leo gently strokes Piper's cheek and kisses her gently on her soft lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way… We're gonna' be alright you know" he assures her and she turns to her side, smiling gently, getting emotional. She slowly shakes her head.

"No we won't… It's all screwed up" she tells him sensitively. He goes to give her a hug but she tenses up and he backs off. Piper closes her eyes with pain, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, blaming himself for bringing her this pain. He should have been there for her more, looked after her. But he wasn't. He let her get hurt. Piper's stomach was hurting. There are occasions when it's not so bad, others when she can't handle it. But she couldn't get help with Michael recruiting the SAS. It could be anyone and they wouldn't know. It's best to wait for everything to finish.

"We're all done Mrs Halliwell" comes a husky voice across the room. Piper and Leo turned to face one of the three construction workers. He wore a tight red top and thick black jeans. His yellow hat was being packed into one of three bags by the others, each with noticeable muscle. Piper smiled at him as he patiently waited. Piper took a look at the fully fixed window and smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled, "My purse is in the kitchen… I can't really move, so could you get it for me please?" she asks the construction worker.

"Sure thing" he says with a nod and walks off into the kitchen.

"I could have…" mentions Leo and Piper smiles at him and pokes him in the stomach. He flinches and groans with pain.

"No you couldn't" she noted with raised eyebrows and he scowls at her. Piper looked over at the other construction workers packing up their things. They both then threw on their thick brown jackets and picked up their own bag. The guy on the right, with ginger hair, smiled at Piper, she smiled back as Leo saw the other guy walk back with the purse, un-opened. Keeping a keen eye on him, a shiver ran up his spine.

"Here it is" informed the worker, handing Piper her purse as she begun to look through it for the money. Leo looked back at the other workers as the one on the left turned to pick up his mates bag but something caught Leo's eyes. Widening his eyes, he pulls out his gun and loads it, pointing it at the construction worker on the left.

"Freeze!!" shouts Leo. Piper looks over with a gasp.

"Leo!" The worker to Piper's side suddenly pulls out his own gun and aims it at Leo himself. "Hey!!" yells Piper pulling out her gun, loading it, and pointing it at the worker. The worker on the right is last to pull out his gun and aim it at Piper.

"Hey!" he mocks with a strong booming voice. There's no sound but the heavy breathing from all 5 individuals…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Get down!!!" yells Prue as gun fire rings throughout the entire street. The SAS had spotted Prue and her goons thanks to a resident spy acting as a dog walker. Prue shot him before he had a chance to shoot her. Prue and the rest were now ducked behind cars, buildings and a statue. In one small alleyway between two houses were Cheryl & Kurt; across the road from them behind a car was Andy. Ahead of them was Cole & Paige behind a car, Victor was hidden in another small alleyway with Prue behind a statue of a mayor in the early 50's.

The SAS were all hidden behind rubble, cars and their building. At times they'll get out of their hiding places and fire their guns then hide again and Prue's group would do the same.

"I saw…"

"Excuse me?" he asks over the gun fire and screaming from citizens. Cheryl looks at him dead in the eyes.

"The kiss with Prue… I thought you had these feelings for me?" asks Cheryl somewhat hurt remembering back to their conversation in the helicopter. Kurt exhaled bothered.

"I do… But… It's wrong… You've been with my dad, and whilst he done the same thing with my ex… I just couldn't"

"But why Prue?"

"She's head strong; she cares for no one but her family… Cheryl this isn't the time, I'm sorry"

"Of course" she agrees annoyed. From behind the old black beetle, Andy took out his grenade, unhooked the clip and chucked it towards the SAS. The entire group watched it soar through the air and arrive by a red car where 5 SAS members were hiding. One noticed and gasped but before he could say anything, the grenade went off sending the car into the air with a big explosion. Everyone took cover as parts of the car flew around them, the 5 members being blown to nothingness.

"Everyone ok?!!" yells Paige concerned and gets positive replies from everyone. Paige looks over to Prue and both nod as they come out from their hiding place and charge closer to the SAS, shooting at whoever moves. Their group had their back, edging closer to ensure their safety.

"We got your back!!" yells Cole. Suddenly, on the side where Cole & Andy were driving on, the road next to the sea of San Francisco overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge pulled up a black Mercedes. Michael then came out the door holding an unconscious Phoebe and headed straight for the car.

"PHOEBE!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Seeing her weak and endangered sister, her battle mode hit up another notch.

"I got your back! Save her!" shouts over Paige and Prue turns to her, nodding. Prue, holding her shotgun across her body, sprinted towards Michael, loading the shot gun. Every SAS member to go to shoot, Paige was too fast and shot at them. The others got closer and were able to help out Paige. Prue was too late as Michael got in the car and drove off.

"No!!" shouts Prue shooting at the car but missing. An SAS member springs out from the debris but she forcefully slams the shot guns handle into the mans skull knocking him out. Andy quickly joins up with her as she goes to run after it but he stops her. "No! Let me go, I have to save her!!!"

"My car should be around the corner. I'll drive you. Follow me!" Andy runs off and without second thought, all anger for Andy was put on hold as she did what he demanded. She followed him and Cole ran off too, shooting at the SAS.

"She's my fiancé… I'm coming too!!" but neither Prue or Andy took any notice. As they turned the corner towards Andy's stolen car, Paige, Victor, Cheryl & Kurt finished off the remaining SAS.

"Anymore?" asked Kurt looking around.

"Not that I know off" replies Paige. Andy's car then whizzes past them towards Michael. "This makes no sense…" mentions Paige confused and cautious.

"You're right… There should be another group… Team B encase Team A fail. Back up" agrees Cheryl, just as cautious.

"What makes you say that?" asks Victor and she responds with raised eyebrows accompanying a 'Why do you think?" expression- she was the wife of Paul who worked for the SAS, She knows a thing or to.

At that moment, 8 new SAS members of different sizes & sexes proceeded from the SAS secret room. Each held shot guns and machine guns. Paige, Kurt, Cheryl & Victor stared at them wide eyed and backed up fearfully.

"Spoke too soon…" says Paige. They then hear marching footsteps from behind and the loading of weapons. Slowly, they turn to face 5 other SAS members holding guns too. Everyone looked serious, ready to fight, ready to kill. "Spoke way too soon…" says Paige breathing hard. All four observe both groups with fear and caution…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

They remained in silence, no one dared move, speak or even breath to an extent. "What is going on here?" asks Piper breaking the cold silence, no one lowered their guns.

"Isn't it obvious?" answers Leo, "They're the SAS… Spies… No doubt they've told Michael that our group are on their way"

"But… How?"

"Michael wanted to keep an eye on us… so he sent these 3 I imagine. Smart move" acknowledges Leo with raised eyebrows looking at the worker on Piper's left who smirks back.

"What gave us away?" remarks the worker whom Leo was aiming at. He had a deep menacing voice which sent a chill up Piper's spine.

"Well… Not many construction workers have a gun in their coat pocket" he replied. The SAS member looked at his left pocket and saw the guns handle briefly sticking out. He shuts his eyes with frustration. "Guess you weren't trained in concealing your weapons properly"

"Shut up!" yelled the SAS member next to Piper making her flinch.

"Everyone should just calm down… If you guys were going to kill us, you would have done so when we were all here, all together. As such, there's no need for us to be pointing these guns so can't we all just relax?" reasons Piper, her heart racing, her blood running at an alarming rate.

"At the same time…" says the guy next to Piper and Piper, followed by Leo nod. "Slowly though" he instructs. Walking away to the other men slowly, everyone lowers their guns. Everyone cautious, everyone on edge.

"Now… you have all the information you need… Please leave" states Piper.

"Not just yet" the man with the red top mutters. "Before we go… I think it's only fair we share with you…"

"We're not interested in what you have to say!" shouts Leo, "Now leave!!"

"Oh but it is interesting… It's about…" he looks at Piper with raised eyebrows, she frowns, "Your father"

"What about him?" she asks as the guy pulls on his coat and grabs his bag.

"Piper doesn't listen to him" insists Leo but she frowns at him annoyed.

"Tell me" she says, Leo shaking his head frustrated.

"He's the reason all of this happened" Piper's frown deepens whilst Leo turns interested, "That's right. Several months ago, there were several murders at the hospital Leo worked for."

"You never told me that!" remarks Piper at Leo but he says nothing.

"No one knew who it was… but Victor did… He informed Paul on who the murderer was… Leo"

"What?!! That's absurd!!" shrieks Piper. Leo was dumbfounded, shocked to hear such an accusation.

"He told Paul he witnessed Leo commit these crimes and as such the SAS got involved. They kidnapped you, Leo, to make you confess"

"I didn't do it!!" Leo bellowed furiously.

"Oh that's just it… Here's another swing to the tale. Paul knew this, he knew who really done these crimes thanks to his son… Oh yeah, Kurt and Cheryl both know the truth. Kurt was actually sent to kill Leo until another death happened at the hospital… that's when he knew it wasn't you. That's how Paul worked… He loved playing mind games. Now Michael will continue the greatness of the SAS". Piper was lost for words. She looked across the floor, feeling betrayed and hurt. Leo had many mixed emotions running through him.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Leo through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" he remarked and all three quickly left out the front door, slamming it behind them. Piper & Leo just sat there… In silence…

**To be continued…**

Another chapter bites the dust! What did you guys think on this newest chapter? Firstly, Dutchygirl, your question has been answered – Kurt couldn't do what was done to him, despite Paul now being dead.

So Prue, Andy & Cole have now gone off to rescue Phoebe in yet another car chase. How will these conclude? Another crash which will end more lives? What about Paige, Kurt, Cheryl & Victor being sandwiched between the SAS? Will they ever make it out alive?

Lastly, Piper & Leo, at long last, are revealed on Victor's scheme and that Kurt & Cheryl also knew all along. Also you found out how Michael's goons found out so soon that Prue was on her way- the workers at the manor were his spies. Now that Piper & Leo know the truth, what will they do, and why would that guy reveal this to them?

Well the only way you're gonna find out is if you review.

_**Next chapter will see someone make a daring sacrifice, someone will suffer a drastic injury which could end their life and someone will plot the end of a life…**_

Please submit me your reviews… Until next chapter… Peace out!


	42. Driven to the edge of despair

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

_**9 Chapters Remain… The countdown is on!!!**_

I thank those who reviewed my last chapter, it means a lot to me. Hopefully, I shall be gaining 3 new people to review after I've passed the word around. Please, I can't beg you enough to do the same. I would like a big turn out for the final 6 episodes which is fastly approaching. So please, **pass the word around on my story.**

Here is a brand new chapter and things are going to go from bad to worse. How? Read on. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 42**

Driven to the edge of despair

"Get out the way!!!" she screams urgently, as loud as she could manage. "Move!!" she hollers. The screaming citizens leaped out of the way of both speeding cars. She yelled for their protection and so that they could catch up to the car quicker without worrying with people in their way. She ducks back into the car after having her head outside the passenger window. "Can't this car go any faster?" she pushes. The driver simply turns to her and scowls at her.

"I'm going as fast as I can"

"It's not good enough! Hurry!!" she demands…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Any bright ideas?" she asked as the four went back to back.

"13… How ironic" he noted with helpless raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" she asks not looking back. She continued to seize her Uzi machine gun tightly, aimed directly at the gathering SAS.

"13 in total… It's unlucky"

"When you're done with the pointless facts, I'd like to know if anyone has any ideas on how we'll get out of this" she presses uninterested in the problem, more focused on the solution.

"Who would have thought it would be us four, back to back. Helping one another out" says Cheryl.

"Speak for yourself" murmurs Victor. Paige shakes her head. It seemed that no one had been listening to her. Kyle was more concerned about numbers whilst Cheryl seemed more interested in the fact it's the four together.

"What business do you have with the SAS?" comes a voice from the direction of the SAS secret base. Only Kyle and Victor looked, the girls busy looking down the road at the other SAS members. A woman stepped out from the 7 other SAS members. She had short ginger hair with a black blouse and black combats. She held a gun in her hands but it wasn't aimed at anyone in particular.

"What do you mean?" asks Kurt acting dumb but continues to keep a cautious eye on them all.

"Great, make sweet talk" sighs Paige angrily, getting more worried by the minute.

"You thought you would, what? Eliminate that which is SAS?" asked the female with raised eyebrows, cockiness in her voice.

"That's the plan" sarcastically replies Kurt with a smirk but the concern on his face was unmistakeable.

"Well your plan sucks" retorts the female loading her gun and pointing her gun at Kurt. Kurt's eyebrows raise with the sound of the gun loading and acting on instinct, for any moment he'd be shot, his foot flew in the air as he round house kicks the gun out of the woman's hands. Flinching from the surprise, Kurt spins away and forcefully kicks her in the stomach sending her colliding into the other SAS members. Like skittles on a bowling alley, they all tumble to the ground.

"Now!!" yells Victor pulling out a grenade followed by Paige. Unclipping them both, they hurtle them at their positioned group. "Now dive!!" he yells. The side to the men try and scatter out the way as the grenade is let off. The female with ginger hair and 3 male members are able to dive far enough, but the unfortunate foursome are blown up in the process which also damages the bridge overhead.  
On the other side, the soldiers point their guns ready to fire as soon as Kurt kicks the female SAS in the stomach. Cheryl however, whilst Paige grabbed for her gun, begun to shoot at the SAS's feet, distracting them long enough. The grenade landed in front of a frail looking woman as 2 members dive out the way. Exploding, 3 of the SAS are set ablaze and blown to nothing.

Kurt, Victor, Cheryl & Paige however were able to run to the side nearest the statue Prue was at earlier as both explosions erupted which sent them all hurtling forwards and crashing onto the ground with a thud. "I hate explosions" groans Paige trying to find herself through the smoke…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"That son of a bitch!" he curses through gritted teeth. Getting up with a painful groan and gripping his stomach, Leo walks over towards the conservatory. Piper was still in shock after the revelations 30 seconds ago by the 3 SAS members who posed as construction workers. They revealed all about Victor that he framed Leo, but Piper tried her hardest not to let it sink in.

"Leo…" she motions seemingly lifeless.

"What?!" snaps Leo causing Piper to flinch and look to the ground, eyes shut. Emotional silence as Leo sighs bothered.

"I'm sorry" he tells her. Piper slowly looks up at her distressed husband; soothingly she pulls herself up, yelping from the shooting pain in her ribs. "Piper!" he says worried but she raises her hand in the air to prevent him from moving.

"I'm fine" she pushes through the pain. "Let's think about this alright, they could be lying. To turn us all against each other" tries to reason Piper not want to imagine her father as evil.

"He's always had some grudge against me Piper; he always tried to break us apart. Remember that time when you tried to rescue Prue and what he said? Hell, what about earlier when Cole mentioned some secret and glared at Victor… Prue's response to that as well… They were all in on it"

"No, just wait!" interrupts Piper stressed and emotional. "Why would Prue lie to me? Why would she keep that from me? She wouldn't!"

"Maybe to spare you any more pain. It's Prue Piper, she's your big sister, it wouldn't surprise me if that were her reason"

"Just stop this!" barks Piper hitting her hands into the air, "Just stop it!!" she screams holding her head.

"Piper you know it's true…" he tells her gently, "It makes perfect sense. He tried to stop Paige from getting that tracking device out from me" he pauses as Piper shakes her head, her emotions building to almost tears. Her face scrunched up ready to cry. She tried to hold it back but the tears begun to fall, rolling down her now stained cheeks and hitting the flooring beneath her.

"No…" she whispers flustered. "He's my dad… He wouldn't do this to me, to my sisters!" Leo, despite his heart tearing to see his wife like this, loaded his gun. Piper looked up with a frown. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Taking care of business" he replies starting to limp off towards the door. Piper widens her eyes, the tears subsiding.

"No!!" she screams grabbing his arm. "You can't kill him, he's my father!!"

"Let me go!!" yells a struggling Leo, both the pains in their stomachs growing with every movement.

"I won't let you kill my dad!!!"

"STOP!!!!!" bellows Leo and forcefully strikes his arm backwards which knocks Piper over. She tumbles to the ground with an excruciating scream of pain. Leo widens his eyes with shock at what he done. Opening his mouth to speak, his bottom lip quivered whilst Piper bursts into uncontrollable tears.

"Why would he do this to us?" cries Piper with gasping sobs, coughing. "He's my dad!" she forcefully cries out, her throat shaking the words until the tears consumed her. Leo drops the gun with a thud and with excruciating pain, bends down and holds Piper. As she tries to fight him away he holds her closer to him and Leo too cries with Piper.

"I'm sorry" he whispers through the tears at what he done and what her father has done. It had finally sunk in to her. "I love you" he tells her repeating himself over and over…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Screaming from the shock, the bullet pierced the front windscreen and went into the back seat right next to a panicked Cole. Andy attempted to maintain the car as Prue turned and looked at Cole. "You ok?" she asks and Cole nods. "Good, now help me bring them down" she tells him and leans outside the passenger window. Cole uses the sunscreen to look out, and both begin to fire at Michael's speeding car. The citizens ducked for cover whilst they fired but couldn't hit the car. Michael appeared from his window and fired his gun which Andy tried to steer away from.

"We're going to be out of bullets soon" worries Cole.

"Then don't miss!" shouts Prue over the screams and engines from both cars. From behind them they could hear police sirens.

"I'm worried about this… This is the umpteenth car chase and none have ended well" mentions Andy keeping a tight eye on the road, as both Michael and himself turn a corner.

"Will you hurry!" shouts Michael at the driver, a big bald guy wearing nothing but black. Phoebe begun to stir before sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?" she groans, her head throbbing. From Andy's car, Prue notices her sister and becomes delighted knowing she's alive. But what she sees next causes her to get become enraged when Michael forcefully strikes Phoebe across the face. Cole manages to hit the car bonnet whilst Prue aims, loads and fires with a vengeance. She hits the car tier and with Cole's help hits the other one.

"Phoebe!!" yells Prue. Michael's car suddenly gets out of control as both cars approach the Golden Gate Bridge. Overhead, an SAS marked helicopter follows. "Oh god…" gasps Prue watching the out of control car.

"Stay with it!" hollers Michael, "Keep going!!" he yells at the driver whilst Phoebe groans with pain. The driver couldn't keep going though as the car completely loses control and crashes into the side of the Golden Gate Bridge. Phoebe looks at the back windscreen and briefly sees her sister and widens her eyes with horror. She hadn't seen her in over 3 days but it felt like a life time. Michael's car goes completely off of the bridge and hurtles into the sea below.

"Prue!!!!" screeches Phoebe.

"No!!!!!!!!!" bellows Prue, horror in her eyes and tone as she helplessly watches her sister, stuck in the car, plummet into the watery depths below. Cole widens his eyes with distraught whilst Andy skids to a dramatic halt. Prue and Cole grip the car as it comes to a stop and once it does, Prue gets out the car, slamming the door shut.

"Where you going?" asks Andy. Without replying, Prue drops the shot gun and sprints towards the edge of the bridge.

"Prue!!" yells Cole urgently. Prue dives off of the bridge and hurtles at an alarming rate towards the sea. The car however begins to sink deeper into the water as Phoebe tries to break free by banging on the window. Michael had been knocked out along with the driver. The car begun to fill with water as Phoebe held her stomach, her life flashing before her eyes:

**-o-o-o-**

"_Leave my sister alone!" demands a young Prue. The group of girls stood in front of Phoebe in the playground. Phoebe was sobbing, sat on the dirty ground._

"_Or what?" mocks one of the girls. A Younger Piper then joins her sisters._

"_Or we'll kick your butts". The girls walked away as Phoebe looked up at her sisters…_

**-o-o-o-**

"_I'm not pregnant…" comes a saddened voice. "You can rejoice knowing that Cole isn't going to be a dad…". She begins to cry but instead of judging, both Prue and Piper approach their youngest sister from the conservatory and simply hug her._

**-o-o-o-**

Becoming submersed in the freezing cold water, Phoebe simply shut her eyes and prepared for death…

Up above, Cole & Andy stand strong when 6 SAS members approach them, 3 from the police car and 3 from the helicopter each with loaded guns. Andy loads the shot gun whilst Cole does the same to Andy's and his own gun.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"You take that side!" exclaims Kurt forcefully shoving Victor towards the SAS below the bridge. Victor turns shocked whilst Paige, Cheryl & Kurt go full charge at the other remaining 2 SAS members from their side. The bridge however creaks from the pressure of the vehicles above caused by the explosion, cracks already forming quickly. A female with long brown hair goes to swing at Paige having lost her gun from the explosion but Cheryl knocks her across the skull with her gun forcing the female tumbling into the rubble. Kurt however faces off with a bulky looking guy, a lot bigger than Kurt.

"You're wasting your breath!" says the guy with a few cuts on his face.

"Well you know what they say" says Kurt kicking the guy in the stomach and then punching him forcefully across the face. "The bigger they are…" As the SAS member goes to pull out his gun, Kurt fires his own straight into the guy's skull. Stunned and frozen for a moment, he collapses dead on the ground, cold. "The harder they fall" he continues with a smile and looks over at the girls who stand over the dead SAS member.

"Help me!" yells Victor over at the three when the 4 SAS members begin to fire at him all hidden behind rubble underneath the bridge. He cowers behind the statue but instead of helping, they walk away from him. Each look at him with hatred and disgust.

"Goodbye Victor" smiles Paige. Suddenly the bridge gives way and crumbles onto the SAS. The female with ginger hair rolls out the way leaving the other three to be entombed underneath the bricks and falling cars. Paige, Kurt & Cheryl stand stunned as cars halt to prevent themselves from falling. One car drove right off and into the SAS headquarters. Screams filled the air from the passengers in the cars.

"Oh my god" gasps a horrified Cheryl. A gun shot rings and narrowly misses Paige's face when it hits the wall beside her, dust and debris spitting out. Yelping, all three duck for cover as the SAS member goes right for them.

"Why wont she go for Victor?" asks a bewildered Paige.

"Why do you think?" asks Kurt with raised eyebrows. The female grabs her own grenade she had hidden and prepares to unhook it, the three raise their eyebrows shocked. Victor suddenly pounces and kicks the grenade and gun from her hands which makes the three gasp from shock.

"What the hell?" stutters Paige. The female elbows Victor in the face and turns on him.

"What is your problem soldier?" she shouts at him. "Why are you helping them?" Their conversation was however drowned out from the noise in the background. Cheryl tries to fire but her gun was out of bullets. Kurt & Paige try to do the same but they too have run out of bullets, both grunting with annoyance. Their faces were now filthy from the dust and debris.

"Damn it! What are the chances?" grumbles Kurt.

"Just go Frankie, leave!" orders Victor.

"You're not the boss of me! Now get out of my way before I kill you" she demands and as if hypnotised, Victor does just that. Frankie pulls out an army knife from her belt and approaches the three of whom all stand up and raise their fists, prepared. Frankie swipes at the three but they move back but as if like lighting, she jumps in the air and forcefully kicks Kurt across the face knocking him back and tripping on debris sending him crashing into the rubble, scratching at his body.

"You bitch!" growls Paige which gets her arm cut vertically. Crying out with pain, she stumbles back and hits her head on the wall. Frankie then goes for Cheryl who attempts to swing at her but her arm is caught.

"Betraying Paul the way you have… You're the true bitch" growls Frankie. Cheryl leers at her when Victor grabs Frankie forcefully.

"This isn't your fight, it's mine!!" he yells at her making Cheryl frown but with Frankie distracted, she forcefully flicks her leg up and boots Frankie in the stomach. With Victor closest, she lunges for him with the knife but Victor quickly grabs Cheryl and shoves her into the knifes path.

"No!!" yells out Kurt. Victor trips and falls to the ground from the momentum. Cheryl gasps with agonising pain as the knife slices into her gut. Paige widens her eyes in shock as Frankie twists and pushes it further in before quickly pulling it out.

"That's for Paul" she sneers at Cheryl close to her face, her acid like breath turning her cold. Cheryl holds onto her heavily bleeding stomach, her mouth open from the shock, blood seeping from the sides. Victor gets up and quickly runs off just when Cheryl collapses to the rubble. Paige scampers over towards Cheryl and holds her.

"Oh god…" she stutters. Cheryl moves her hands revealing the gaping hole in Cheryl's stomach. Paige opens her mouth with distraught and disgust. "Oh god" she repeats with emphasis. "You're going to be alright you hear me?" supports Paige too a shaking Cheryl.

"One down" smirks Frankie when Kurt lets out a battle cry. Grabbing Frankie by the neck he forcefully snaps it hearing all her bones crack. Letting go, Frankie tumbles onto the rubble, the knife bouncing for a few moments on the ground. Tears in his eyes, Kurt kneels next to Cheryl and takes off his blue jumper exposing his bruised and battered body. He presses the jumper forcefully onto Cheryl's wound whilst she helplessly looks into the sky gasping for breath.

"You're gonna' be fine" cries Kurt but it comes as an echo to Cheryl when she suddenly blacks out…

**To be continued…**

Expect it? Well that's one more chapter finished with and what a cliff-hanger! Firstly, Prue & Cole make a surprising team when they are able to flatten the tiers of Michael's car but like previous car chases/incidents, it didn't end well. The car, with Phoebe inside, plummeted into the sea below. But what to happen next saw Prue dive in to save her sister whilst Cole & Andy were approached by more SAS members.

What did you think of Phoebe's flashbacks which showed her relationship with her sisters? Will she end up dying or will Prue save her in time? Is this the foretold big death I told you all about? What about with Piper & Leo which saw Leo knock down his wife? Did I show Piper's heartache with justice? I saw it as a Piper thing to do, to deny that her father would do such a thing.

Lastly, and probably the biggest surprise came when the unlikely group of Paige, Victor, Kurt & Cheryl teamed to fight those SAS members. What were your thoughts when everyone left Victor to fight against the 4 SAS members? But furthermore, what was up with the scene between them when Frankie called Victor 'Soldier', asked why he was helping them and then to have Victor tell her it's not her fight, it's his. More of Victor has now been revealed but it's not what you expect…

However, thanks to Victor, he chucked Cheryl into harms way as she was struck with Frankie's knife which was aimed for Victor. Then he cowers and runs away leaving Kurt & Paige to pick up the pieces with a dying… … … or dead Cheryl… is she the big death I foretold to you all?

Please submit me your reviews as the story will continue and it's going to be a **big** one as;

_**Someone's secret will be revealed, a great loss will bring a terrible blow to everyone & a shocking assist will mirror a scene from the actual show of Charmed…**_

So until next chapter… Take care!


	43. The aftermath and what become of them

Pain, tears & Lies

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

_**8 Chapters Remain!**_

Thank you for your reviews and like I promised you Dutchygirl, I didn't update until I had both your reviews. You two mean a lot to me and it's because of both your constant support that this story is still going. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Well I'm sure you've waited long enough. Someone's secret will finally be revealed and someone will make their most shocking discovery whilst a loose end for many chapters will finally come into place.

Here is the newest chapter. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 43**

The aftermath and what become of them…

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Am I dead?"

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"One second I was drowning… The next I'm at the manor and you're here"

"Good point" she agrees with a tut, her daughter simply giving a tight lipped smile. She looked around at the perfectly looking manor. Nothing out of the ordinary. No extreme lighting or mist. Nothing had echoed. Didn't seem like a typical death in heaven, but it had to be one. Why else would her dead mother be in the same room as her? Taking in a deep breath, her mother crossed over from the dining room and into the sitting area where her daughter, Phoebe Halliwell, stood wearing a long blue gown. Her mother wore a long white dress which swayed in the gentle breeze. The sun was at it's brightest, the birds were at their chirpiest, the breeze was at its calmest. It seemed perfect, but her life isn't perfect. She had to be dead; why else would such circumstances arise?

"So?" she asks innocently, calmly, eyebrows rose awaiting her mother's response. She exhaled gently and slowly moved her head to look at her daughter innocently. Suddenly, Phoebe transformed into her 10 year old self but she still wore the blue dress- just smaller. Startled by the drastic transformation, Phoebe's feet begun to walk back and stop as they hit the door, stunned. She looked up even more confused and scared. Her eyes portrayed such emotions but her mother didn't alter, simply smiled.

"You're a fighter Phoebe, even at a young age. You've been through a lot and fought back every person who threw obstacles in your path, everyone who bullied you, everyone who said you'd never amount to anything" says her mother calmly, angelically. Phoebe turned back into her present age but this time wore the clothes she had worn before; green jeans, black tank top and a green combat jacket. Phoebe, again amazed, focused more on her mother. "The predicament you are in is exactly the same. With it you will fight through it, like you always have" smiles her mother.

"Then why am I here?" Phoebe's long curled brown hair was tucked behind her ears but escaped on that line.

"You put yourself here. You were in a situation which was grim and you allowed death to consume you". Phoebe tried to disagree but when trying to speak she couldn't, it was true. She felt ashamed, but then begun to cry. Her mother cocked her head and showed signs of saddened emotion. Phoebe tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. "I promised you girls, on my death bed, I will always save you, be there for you. Give you hope. I've helped Piper-,"

"Piper?!" pipes Phoebe her middle sister flooding her mind. She had forgotten all that was life; she let death take over her. Her life vanished. "Is she ok?"

"She is… Now I'm helping you and in a moment I need to help Prue… But you can't give up, no matter how bleak something may seem or how scary something is you may be forced to face. You are Phoebe Halliwell. You are my baby girl. You're not a quitter, so don't start now. You're sisters need you" These soft soothing words brought more tears to Phoebe's eyes but these were happy tears. It had been over 28 years since the death of her mother and here she was, as beautiful as ever.

"I love you" whispers Phoebe through the quiet sobs, her mother smiles at her calmly.

"I love you too my dear. Now go…" and like a bolt of lighting, the world around her snapped away and she found herself submerged in the freezing cold water. Horrifically shocked, Phoebe begun to fight for herself, tried to open the doors, but nothing. She wouldn't give up though; she'd fight until her very last breath…

That's when she saw her. Her eyes widened with emotional surprise. Prue was on the other side trying to open the car door. Her face showed no signs of being underwater or not able to breath. She looked intent, solemn and concentrated. Prue looked up and both sisters found the others eyes. Smiling for a brief moment, Phoebe begun to struggle for breath and Prue noticed it. Frantically she banged at the door but from the water pressure, it came as hollow thuds. Suddenly, from the top, Prue found a bright white light surround herself. It was then when she saw her mother wearing the dress she wore with Phoebe.

Prue widened her eyes as Patty reached and grabbed Prue's grenade from her belt. Quickly, Prue unhooked it and pressed it against the car window whilst signalling to Phoebe to get as far back as possible.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Behind you!!" yells Andy as Cole turns to see the last SAS member pull out a shot gun. Shrieking from the sight, Cole ducked as Andy shot his gun getting the male right between the eyes, dropping him dead. The dead bodies lay around them in a circle as Cole and Andy, breathless, turned into the sea below.

"I'm going in…" says Cole.

"You're crazy!" shouts Andy. Suddenly the water explodes which was enough for Cole to attempt to dive but Andy stopped him. "Trust Prue! She knows what she's doing"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"You crazy or something?" asks a frantic Paige as Kurt hangs up the phone. Cheryl continued to try and find solid breath but it came in short gasps. The bleeding didn't stop despite the pressure applied by Kurt & Paige.

"For what?"

"Calling the ambulance! You know they could be anyone!"

"Well then we can kill them if they try anything. Anyway, knowing Prue, she would have killed Michael. There's no one else to take over the business"

"There's one man" notes Paige starring at Kurt, referring to Victor. They looked down upon a critical Cheryl with dread and agony.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

She reached out for her sister and Phoebe clung onto her sister's arm. Being pulled out, she hit into a dead Michael and took one last disgusted and hatred look at him before finally being pulled from the car. Prue was next to struggle for breath but she gripped onto her youngest sister tightly in a hugging embrace, ensuring she was fine, Phoebe her main priority. Both sisters peddled their legs to attempt to swim to the surface. They were too far, by the time Phoebe escaped; the car hit the bottom of the ocean. It's then that Patty returned and held Prue's arm and took them up faster. Prue smiled at her mother until inhaling drastically… Both herself and Phoebe had made it too the surface and made gasping breaths to allow the air back into them. Up above, Cole & Andy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god" whispered Cole, falling to his knees and crying.

"Told you" smiled Andy when ambulance sirens sounded in the distance. Andy placed a hand of support on Cole's shoulder but Cole abruptly hit it off.

"Oh god, Prue!" cries Phoebe. Prue held onto her sister even tighter, crying with her. "Oh god!!" shouts Phoebe clutching her stomach. Screaming, Prue frantically searched for what was the problem. "My stomach!"

"No, not your baby"

"You know?" asks a stunned Phoebe.

"Cole told us everything…"

"He's ba- Ahhhh!!" she screams.

"Help!! Somebody!!" bellows a frantically worried Prue…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

1 hour, 30 Minutes Later

"Hey you" comes a solemn yet perky voice. Looking up from her bed she smiled.

"Hey Paige" welcomed Piper pulling herself up, a groan.

"Careful" warns Paige reaching Piper's hospital bed. In the room with them were 5 other patients, all of whom were asleep. Paige looks around at each one, Piper gives a breathless laugh. "You should follow by example… They're smart"

"I know… I just can't sleep, worried encase an SAS member comes to attack or whatever" sighs Piper trying to smile and make light of the situation.

"Not possible. Myself, Prue, Kurt, Cole and Andy are guarding the rooms just encase" smiles Paige protectively. Piper smiles back.

"How's Leo? And Phoebe?"

"They're fine, but Phoebe's in surgery… Something is wrong with her stomach. Something big"

"She can't lose her baby, not after all this" worries Piper getting emotional.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter and if there's one thing I've learnt is that you Halliwell's… you just won't give up". Both Paige and Piper laugh when they hear the door open and a hopeful Piper looks over.

"Prue?" she asks, but both get a nasty shock when seeing Victor walk into the room.

"You bastard!" bark's Paige through gritted teeth. Paige goes to lunge but Piper painfully stops her from doing so. Paige looks at her confused but seeing the insistence and intensity on Piper's face, she simply stands guard.

"Piper-,"

"Shut up!" spits Piper through gritted teeth. "I know what you did" reveals an enraged Piper much to Victor's shock. "Now get out. I hate you! I can't stand the sight of you. Now go"

"Piper please-,"

"I said GO!!" bellows Piper throwing her arm in the air and pointing at the door. Victor stops and slowly walks out. Once gone, she looks to the floor beginning to cry. Paige places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why was he let in? Get Prue! Tell her he's back. Do it now" demands Piper and after what she witnessed, Paige didn't protest, simply followed with a nod and left the room. Piper buried her head in her hands, sobbing.

"It'll be alright dear" comes a shaking elderly voice. Looking to her side, an elderly female patient smiled at Piper with a look of concern and sympathy. "It'll all work out in the end"

"You so sure?" asks Piper through the sobs.

"I know so… My name is Piper Halliwell"

"Excuse me?" asks Piper stunned.

"But you must prepare your family for what is about to come… A huge loss will be dealt. You need to be at your strongest" says the alleged Piper from the future. Piper, in an intense frown, looked away and looked back to speak when the bed the elderly lady had been on was empty… Piper, amazed and stunned, turned away…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"I wish they'd tell me the results"

"I wish you'd go to sleep. You need to rest" advises Cole apprehensively.

"You're the last person she needs advise from" barks Prue. Phoebe lay on her hospital bed recovering from surgery. Prue & Cole stand on either side, concerned and worried. It's just Phoebe in the room.

"Please don't argue" asks Phoebe scrunching her face, "Not now"

"Sorry" say both Prue & Cole in unison.

"I said you can't go in there!!" yells Paige from the outside. Everyone looks over to the door as Victor bursts in followed by Paige who had been struggling to pull him away. Prue & Cole straightened up, both locked onto Victor deadly. Phoebe froze.

"I have to see if she's alright!" he yells midst almost tumbling into the room.

"What the hell are you doing back?" asks Cole.

"Get him out of here!" shouts Phoebe. Cole steps forward and forcefully vice grips Victor's shoulders. Phoebe begun holding on for Prue for support and protection.

"Phoebe look, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!!" he begs as Cole stops confused, Prue & Paige the same.

"What did he do?" asks Prue. Phoebe turned away, the memory of what her father did returning to her. She only knew it was him because of his reflection from the window in the kitchen. "Phoebe" persists Prue.

"He's the reason I went missing… well part of it"

"What?!" shouts Prue immediately snapping her focus to Victor.

"I was in the kitchen… He used chloroform on me, knocked me out. I woke up in the laundry room but it's when I heard the commotion from outside to where I found Cole and Aaron… Got taken by Michael and then when trying to fight for my life…" she shudders at the memories which followed that moment. Prue, infuriated, storms over to her ashamed and guilt ridden father before forcefully swinging at him, punching him across the nose. From the impact, he slipped from Cole's grip and fell to the ground on the outside.

"Whoa!" says a startled Paige who jumped out the way. Prue held onto her throbbing fist as Phoebe watched wide eyed. "Gotta say, you had it coming to ya"

"You frame Leo, you knock out your own daughter and then you cowardly shove Cheryl into a knife which could kill her. Hell, with your antics you almost killed us all!!" screams Prue. Everyone in the hospital close by had now turned to watch what was happening.

"Shall I call the police?" asks a fumbling nurse.

"No need" replies Prue vengefully. "Victor… Get out. Leave… Before I kill you" says Prue coldly. Victor stood up, astounded and hurt by his daughter's choice of words. Paige, Cole & Phoebe didn't object and all starred at him.

"I only tried to do what was best for all of you…"

"LEAVE!!" hollers Prue hurting her throat. Wiping away at his bleeding nose, Victor slowly walked off as a nurse rushed in with an ice pack to put on Prue's bruised and stinging fist.

"We need to see to this" says the nurse leading a distraught Prue away but she turns to Paige.

"Look after my sisters" she demands and walks off with the nurse. Cole walks back into the room when a doctor with a clipboard enters with a stoned face.

"I have the results" he says.

"I'll leave" says Paige closing the door. Cole stands over with Phoebe who both prepare for the worse…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"What's with the commotion?" she asks alarmed.

"Probably nothing" smiles Kurt flustered, holding back any tears. Cheryl, with hundreds of tubes attached to her, all of which she relies on to breath, looks up at her step son.

"It's ok" she tells him weak.

"No it's not, look at you" he says stressed noting the tubes and the machines.

"I will die" she tells him with a monotone voice which turns him away, the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "You need to accept that Kurt, you need to prepare for when that happens" she tells him, her voice breaking up at intervals, her speech getting harder and harder.

"I can't lose you… You were there for me all those times Paul was… You made me look away from the death… from…"

"Stop" she tells him softly as he starts to cry harder. "Everything happens for a reason, my son. You will find happiness" she says with a weak smile. He looks back at her and difficultly smiles. He knew she was dying, the doctors even said she may not have long left…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Don't beat around the bush, doc. Just tell us… What's wrong?" Cole asks his heart racing. Phoebe suddenly grabbed onto his hand, gripping it hard and firm. He returned it, supportively.

"You lost a baby… I'm sorry" replies the doctor, bluntly yet sincerely. Phoebe's eyes shut as she begun to cry and rested her head on Cole's side, bursting into tears. Cole, too in tears, slowly stopped and looked at the doctor who prepared to leave.

"Wait… You said 'a baby'…" Phoebe was next to look up, the realisation of what he said dawning onto her.

"You had twins Miss Halliwell… I'm afraid we could only save one of them". Phoebe covered her mouth and sent out a mix of happy and distraught cries. "I'll leave you alone" says the doctor and leaves.

"Oh god!" cries Phoebe vigorously. Cole looked to his side when he sees his dead brother, Michael, transparent.

"You need to tell her" he echoes softly before vanishing. Cole took in a deep breath for he knew what he had to do… He had to reveal his secret. Cole turned to go over to grab a chair as Phoebe begun to panic.

"Don't you leave me, not now, not again!!" she begs him through her tears. Cole quickly grabs the chair and moves it over to Phoebe, gently holding her by the wrists.

"I'm not leaving… Not until I reveal everything to you"

"What?" she asks.

"You need to calm down though… I know it's difficult, but I need to tell you what I've hidden from you all these years. No more lying… I can't go on anymore lying. I've seen what it's done… I can't have it effect you anymore than it has… You're 5 months pregnant Phoebe, with my child… You need to know". At first shocked by the sudden change of character, Phoebe tried to calm down, relaxing. Cole gently rubbed her arms in an attempt to help her.

"Then tell me…"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"What brought you here?"

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons" responded Leo looking over at the other patient adjacent to him. He was in his 20's and had his arms and right leg held in a sling.

"You don't trust me" realises the patient. Leo didn't look too bad, much like Piper. Just a bandage around the stomach. After the patients remark, Leo turned away and closed his eyes.

"I have my reasons" he repeats but this time more expressively. The patient frowns and tries to get back to sleep… How could Leo trust anyone after what his own father in law has done? A tear slowly rolled down Leo's cheek…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"I don't know where to start…"

"The beginning" disrupts Phoebe. Cole slowly looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"Me and Andy… We've been sleeping together" reveals Cole, Phoebe's eyes widening with shock. She abruptly steals her hands away from Cole and sits up further. "But it's not what I wanted… I had to sleep with him"

"Why?" asks a repulsed Phoebe. Whilst not showing it, she had been torn in two after hearing her own fiancé had slept with her sister's fiancé.

"He found out my true secret… In order for himself not to tell you, he made me have sex with him in order to keep his mouth shut! That's why I never liked him, he forced me, I didn't have a choice"

"There is always a choice!!" shouts Phoebe. Phoebe tried to calm herself, her stomach still sensitive, her mind trying to understand what Cole was telling her. "Does Prue know?"

"She knows that me and Andy slept together, yes"

"What's this secret then of yours? The reason why you slept with my sister's fiancé?" Cole stood up and paced for a moment before taking in a deep nervous breath and then looked Phoebe gravely in the face. She braced herself, preparing for the worse until Cole finally come out with it…

"I'm a druggie!"

**To be continued…**

**Dramatic music **

There we go! Cole's secret has, after 43 long chapters, been revealed- he's a druggie! But what made him into one? Why did he continue it with Phoebe? Well, what is known at the moment is that somehow, Andy found out and blackmailed Cole into sex to keep it a secret.

Also, what was your reaction to Phoebe's scene at the start of this chapter with her mother? Thus following the rescue scene with Prue to her sister. Then in the hospital, the scene with Cheryl & Kurt… was it emotional enough? What are your thoughts on that? How do you feel for Piper? But most importantly, what do you make of that elderly woman claiming to be Piper from the future with a message telling her to prepare for the worse as a huge loss will be dealt?

What about the scene between Victor & Phoebe? Some of the gang were finally revealed as to what Victor done to Phoebe and Prue at long last struck her father which may have broken her hand. What did you think of that?

Finally! You find out Phoebe, at 5 months had, had twins but unfortunately she lost one of them. Thoughts?

Now… Next chapter will be very hard for me to write for something very big and very, very sad, at least for me, will unfortunately happen. To find out what that is, please review.

Until next chapter, take care!


	44. Hear no evil, See no evil, Say nothing

Pain, tears & Lies

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

_**Viewer discretion is advised for this chapter deals heavily with drugs and acts of an under aged sexual nature.**_

Sorry for the long delay for a lot has happened to me, but I'm back once more and with a brand new chapter. It a way, I don't want to write any newer ones for each one brings me closer to the last ever chapter. It is however what must be done. 44 chapters in and the final hidden secret will at long last be revealed.

The title for this episode is one of my favourites because it completely sums it all up which you will soon find out. Now, as noted above, viewer discretion is advised, because it will contain sex, drugs and other incidents. This story is becoming a lot more in-depth.

Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and welcome to my brand new reviewer. Thank you for joining at such a stage, it means the world to me. So for you three, sit back and enjoy this brand new chapter.

_**7 Chapters Remain!**_

**Chapter 44**

Hear no evil, See no evil, Say nothing.

"Don't forget to write, and call, do not forget to call!" she tells him sternly raising her long and pointy index finger at him to emphasise her instruction. He laughs at her but nods his head.

"Just this bag sir?" asks the taxi driver. Cole turns his head, the short and very bald driver holds up Cole's suitcase. Cole smiles and nods, "Very well sir" he replies and takes it to the boot of the car. Cole turns to his aging mother, she looks depressed and upset. She turns to the side, trying not to cry.

"I'll be fine" he reassures her.

"I know" she replies in a croaky voice, her short grey hair blowing in the quiet breeze. "Just with Simon gone, and now you, I'm going to be all alone"

"I did recommend the old peoples home" reminds Cole with raised eyebrows. She quickly looks up, scowling him. She raises her index finger once more.

"I will never go to a place where you are at the mercy of other people or where they clean your bottom after you go toilet".

"Bottom?" he asks her with a mocking smirk.

"What? I still see you as my little boy. Must be careful what I say around you"

"I'm 20" he tells her gently and she nods slowly, getting tears in her eyes. "I'm only going to California ok? Law is what I want to do, I need to do it, so people like dad, can't get away with their crimes"

"I understand" says Cadence, the memories flooding back to her of what Cole's father had done. How she had to do what she did to save them and then by sending off Simon. Many years have passed but it still hurts her.

"Ready when you are sir" says the driver and Cole smiles at him, nodding his head once.

"Thank you" he says before looking back at his mother. Her hands are clasped in front of her. "I love you. I always will. I will never lose contact with you". Cole, beginning to get teary eyed himself, goes over to his mother, both hugging one another closely. She kisses his neck gently.

… … …

… … …

… … …

"But you didn't, did you?" asks Phoebe. Cole shakes his head, tears in his eyes. "Then what happened? But no offence, please skip ahead to what made you first take drugs and of course, Aaron."

"Well, I met Aaron in California…"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"I hate this school already. It's gay!" moans Cole. Aaron simply giggles next to him as they continued to follow their mothers through what seemed to be never ending corridors. They could hear children in their classes chatting away, misbehaving. Teachers teaching, the sound of the chalk writing away on the chalkboards. In each corridor were 5 classrooms. The walls, ceiling and floor were marbled with opened books and pencils as its style as well as yellow spirals running around and up the walls. Plants were also lined out down the hallways as well as a few blue lockers.

Cadence and Aaron's mother, Emily, seemed happy enough with the school. Each door had a window in which you could see into the classes with. Every teacher looked happy, the children even happier. Looked almost too good to be true.

"As you can see, we keep everything tidy and every classroom is a happy classroom. I ensure the best for our students here" protests Gideon proudly. Cole and Aaron turn to one another with raised eyebrows.

"Very nice. I like it" smiles Cadence and turns to face her son. "What about you honey?"

"I hate it" he scoffs in a strop. She sighs, rolling her eyes and turns back to Gideon, now all stopped. Gideon stands patiently, smiling at both mothers, but with a sickening look in his eyes to Cole & Aaron.

"I agree I'm sure my boy will enjoy it here" says Emily and Aaron simply looks away when his mother turns to him. Cole noted Gideon's stares and had done so when they were given the tour of the school. "I think I'll go then"

"Me too" agrees Cadence and Gideon's smile widens. "Try and be good Cole, they're good people" she tells her son sternly.

"Oh I'll take good care of him. Every student gets the same amount of attention needed" expresses Gideon.

"Well that's good. We'll show ourselves out" nods Emily, Cadence waving goodbye. Emily scruffs up her son's hair and he shoves her away.

"Mum!!" he moans at her, she smiles.

"Take care sweety"

"Bye Cole, I love you" says Cadence but Cole grabs his mother and pulls her towards him.

"Don't leave me, please. I'm scared of that man. Please don't leave me" he begs her. Gideon frowning. Cadence simply sighs and stands up.

"You'll be just fine. First day is always hard. But you've already made a new friend, now be good" she tells him and walks off.

"Mum, no!!" he yells for her but they had both left. Gideon then approached both boys from behind and slowly placed his hands on their shoulders, squeezing them gently. Cole tenses up; he knew exactly what that meant. His father done that to him all the time before he… Aaron didn't seem too phased; he didn't understand what was going on. Cole did.

"Alright boys, follow me into my office so we can get to know one another better…"

"I don't want to!" protests Cole, "I want to go into a classroom"

"You will go with me, and like it!" demands Gideon, his attitude suddenly changed.

"Stop being a baby" groans Aaron as Gideon guides both boys across the hallway and around the corner to the much smaller and darker hallway in which has one lone door with 'Principal' on it. Cole tried not to move, wanted so much not to get to that door, but Gideon was pushing. Cole then saw a guilty looking teacher. Long red hair, white blouse, long blue denim skirt. She looks at Cole and mouths 'I'm sorry. It'll be ok'. Cole, starting to cry in small sobs, is lead into the office which Gideon opened. Gideon turns to face the teacher before closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers to herself before walking off.

… … …

… … …

… … …

"How long did this go on for?" she asks him, repulsed, yet saddened. Cole was shaking with reliving these memories, but Phoebe had to know.

"Until I left at 18… The school was originally for only kids, but ended up being an elementary, preschool and high school"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I tried, believe me! No one believed me, I mean, he was bribing these teachers with money he makes to say nothing and act perfect. The school had a great reputation. Gideon played the part well. No one dared think anything of it. I was trapped" whispers Cole, starting to cry. Phoebe rests her hand on her aching stomach and when a sympathetic and worried Cole goes over to see if she's alright she holds her hand out to stop him.

"What next? He carried on sexually abusing you, Aaron and god knows who else. He must have got found out sooner or later"

"No… But his body was found"

"What?!" asks Phoebe stunned. Cole then looked up with regret and Phoebe opened her mouth in shock…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Looking forward to graduation Cole?" asked Gideon, standing behind Cole, his hand on his shoulder. The sheer touch made Cole's blood curdle made him shiver with disgust, hatred. Cole was now 18 and in the same corridor of the school Gideon first touched him. The patterns had now changed and just contained squares each overlapping one another. Cole was very handsome for his age. Slight muscle in the arms, taught body, piercing dark eyes and short spiked black hair.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I need to go to it" Trying to get away, Gideon grabs him strongly.

"Why don't you come into my office first so I can give you your present?"

"No!"

"You are coming with me now!!" demands Gideon and forcefully throws Cole towards the office. As Cole attempts to escape, Gideon goes over to him at full speed, anger at intense levels. It was at that point when Cole suddenly pulled out a gun on Gideon stopping him dead in his tracks. He raised his hands in the air, both men are panting hard.

"Stop where you are, you son of a bitch!" bawls Cole through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing Cole? I thought you liked the special attention you and your friend Aaron got?" he says with fear.

"We hated it! Everyone you have touched hated it. I have tried time and time again to get you done, no one will believe me. This is the only way. The only way out from all of this"

"You don't have the guts Cole!" shouts Gideon and Cole loads the gun. Gideon widens his eyes in terror. Cole raises his eyebrows and cocks his head.

"You so sure?"

"What's the commotion?" comes a female voice behind them. They both turn and find the female teacher who witnessed Cole and Aaron going into the office. Next to her was a much older Aaron. He hadn't changed much except for a lip and eyebrow piercing. He was a lot skinnier than Cole. At first stunned by the sight, it fades. Aaron doesn't change, he knew this would happen. Cole had been talking to him about it a lot. Gideon sighed with relief.

"Thank god you're here Clair. Now calm down Cole for me"

"Remember the policy Gideon?" asks Clair with conviction and Gideon frowns, looking back at her. " 'Don't say a word?' Well I won't" she smirks and he widens his eyebrows and turns back to Cole who fires the gun shooting Gideon right in between his eyes. At first stunned, he collapsed, flailed on the floor, blood seeping from the wound and dripping onto the floor. There was silence as all three looked at one another. "I'm sorry I never done it sooner"

"It's fine, it's over with"

… … …

… … …

… … …

"Even though I wanted to do it, I was guilt ridden. I killed a man Phoebe. I hit the bottle. Aaron changed too. He went to gay bars to get raped, that's what he grew up with, it's what he accepted and lived with. He went on street corners and eventually was diagnosed with HIV. On top of that, my mother was dying; it got too much for me. Aaron begun taking drugs, offered me some, and before I knew it, I would buy and sell it every chance I got." He reveals to a stunned Phoebe. Her hand over her mouth, tears watering in her eyes, she turned to the side.

"I never knew…"

"It's fine. But I stopped. When I met you…" he says quiet, emotional. Phoebe looks up at him, the tiniest smile emerging. But she stopped, remembering what Cole done with Andy. Everything bursting back into reality.

"So Andy… How did he ever find out?" Cole then looked up at her.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Cheer up. After all, it might never happen" jokes Aaron. Cole looks up at his best friend and gives a weak smile. Both men are in a small apartment. Wallpaper tearing off, the ceiling falling apart. Papers, food, cutlery, the lot were frayed everywhere. It smelt of death. Rats would on occurrence run through. Syringes were also about as well as lines of coke, bags of it stashed. Aaron had dark black bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in years. Cole, the same.

"As your aware it already has. I buried my mum yesterday man" he says emotionally, trying not to cry.

"I have the perfect drug!" grins Aaron turning to get some but Cole stops him.

"No drug will help hide the pain. I've tried remember?"

"Not hard enough" says Aaron finding a line of coke on the kitchen counter. Going over to it, he bends down and stiffs it up. He then gestures to Cole who gets up and stiffs the other line. Suddenly there's a knock at the door, both look up.

"Who's that?" asks Cole stiffing and rubbing his nose, Aaron the same.

"That'll be a client" smirks Aaron and Cole sighs, shaking his head. "Don't give me that. I do this because I like it"

"You do it because it's what you know! It's all you know!" snaps Cole and tries to calm down. Aaron walks over to the door.

"It's my life man, not yours!" He opens the door to a rough looking Andy.

"Hi" he smiles and Cole smiles back…

… … …

… … …

… … …

She gasped. Horrified to have found that out. "No! He was…"

"Yep"

"And Aaron…"

"Yeah"

"And that's how Andy kn-,"

"Pretty much. That day when Prue introduced us all to Andy I was stunned. I hadn't spoken or seen Andy since that day. When he saw me he used what he knew against me. I loved you too much to have jeopardised anything with you… I'm sorry" he tells her. At that moment it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. She now knew. No more hiding. First there was a long silence, Phoebe trying to get her head around what he was now told. "Now you know… Goodbye…" he tells her and gets up. Turning to leave, Phoebe fought within herself but knew she had to make a decision and quick.

"Don't!" she tells him. Quiet yet intense. Cole stopped, turning on his heels. "Stay"

"But what about what I've done?" asks Cole confused.

"I don't care. It's in the past… Please don't leave me. I love you. I need you" Cole backtracked for a moment. She smiled at him and rested her hand on her pregnant belly. "We need you". Tears were brought to his eyes as he emotionally walked towards her and embraced her in a long passionate kiss. Breaking for a moment, she told him "But no more sleeping around, no drugs…"

"Never. I swear my life on that. I want you Phoebe, this is where I want to be. I love you"

"I love you" she grins at him and they kiss once more…

Just outside their room was Andy, looking in with vengeance. His eyes were scowling at the pair, his breath was slow and deep, fumed. Suddenly his hands were forcefully pinned on his back. Slammed into the door it flew open causing both Phoebe and Cole to gasp with fright. "What's going on here?!" yells Andy.

"I'm arresting you for theft, murder and assault" comes the strong voice.

"What?" asks Andy stunned. The police officer pins him against the door. Prue stands near by, her hand in a cast. Her arms are crossed as she watches the scene, Paige behind her smiling.

"You will not say anything. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in court. Lets go!" he says and seconds before being pulled away, Andy helplessly looks at both Phoebe and Cole for what could be the last time. They look back with no pity, no remorse. Spun around he locks eyes with Prue.

"Wait!" she tells the large muscled officer. He had short blond hair and green eyes. Handcuffs were now securely and painfully tightened around his wrists. The officer stops Andy as he looks up at her, tears in his eyes. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you go to jail"

"I am sorry Prue. I love you. I'll never forget our times on the bench. At the bay. At Jesters…". Prue closed her eyes, these painful memories coming back to her. Memories she'll never have again. Her fist was in a solid oval cast as she unhooked her hands and looked Andy dead in the eyes. At that moment, her face changed from sadness to intensity and anger. Forcefully, she strikes him across the face with her cast and she falls straight to the floor with a loud scream, his nose bleeding harshly.

"You are on fire!" says Paige enthusiastically and Prue smiles at her. The officer goes over to pick up a defeated Andy. Carried off, he looks at Prue one last time before being thrown into a police car outside. Prue walks over to Phoebe and Cole, disapproving in her face and folds her arms again.

"Prue, listen-,"

"Do you know? What he done?" asks Prue monotone, serious.

"Yes" replies her youngest sister. She looks at Cole with power, warning.

"If you ever hurt my sister again, in anyway. Upset her. Disappoint her. I will personally see to it that you will be eating through tubes. Do I make myself clear?" she asks. Phoebe cant help but smile looking up at how protective her eldest sister is being. Cole nods.

"I love her Prue. I'm going to marry her. My life is hers" says Cole and Phoebe holds onto his hand. Prue then smiles, and nods.

"Then welcome to the family" she says and Cole's smile widens. Prue looks at Phoebe, nods, gives her a loving smile and closes the door to be confronted by Paige, smiling. "I need to see Piper… Tell her all what's happened"

"I'll tell Leo, he deserves to know too" smiles Paige and Prue smiles back.

"Thank you for all your help. You're an angel to us all" says Prue producing tears in Paige's eyes.

"Anytime" smiles Paige. "You alright though?"

"Yeah… Andy is in jail, Victor has left, the SAS are no more… and I'm in love with someone"

"Who?" asks Paige. Prue just gives a cheeky smile and walks off towards Piper's room as Paige frowns but shrugs her shoulders and walks towards Leo's…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"It's time Kurt" she tells him, gasping for air. The life support machine begins to beep faster and faster whilst her heart rate slowly drops.

"No, please don't die on me. Not now. You can get through this" he cries at her, clutching her hand. She smiles up at him and weakly strokes his cheek. "I need you mum. Please don't leave me"

"You are strong and wise. You will be safe and you will be loved. Everything will be alright" Her voice, like her heart rate, was dropping. Her breathing was slow and hoarse. Kurt cant stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. "Give them all my love. Especially Leo. Protect them all"

"I don't know if I can"

"You're a trooper. Your torment is now over. You can start a fresh. But you must tell them about Paige" she tells him, her heart monitor now beeping rapidly, alerting the nurses who now, frantically rush over to the room. Prue and Paige both noticing it with dread and distraught.

"How?"

"You must or else everyone will **die**!!" she yells to him. The heart monitor then flat lines. Cheryl falls limp as Kurt's crying intensifies. With choking gasps, he holds onto his step mothers limp hand tightly.

"No! Please come back, please come back!!" he yells for her as nurses and doctors run into the room. "You must tell me what to do!"

"I'm sorry sir, you must leave"

"I cant!" he cries. At that point, he feels himself being pulled from the room. "No!! Put me back, leave me alone!!" he yells until seeing it to be Prue. He bursts into tears and collapses onto the ground. Prue follows, embracing him into a tight hug and rocks gently back and forth. The door slowly closes behind him as the doctors fight a losing battle. Cole looks out his room at the noise whilst Paige, crying, stares intently at Prue and Kurt.

"You, bitch!"

**To be continued…**

There you have it. Leo's, Andy's and Cole's secrets are now **finally** revealed. The biggest mystery of the story has now closed. But something more sinister creeps beneath the surface with Paige. Cheryl's last words were for Kurt to reveal Paige's secret before she kills everyone. What is Paige's secret? Paige also showed a different side to her when watching Kurt with Prue calling Prue a 'Bitch'. Why? What was that all about?

Were you sad to see Cheryl die? That was hard for me to write for Cheryl has been one of my favourite characters. She started out as just a passenger on that plane with Leo, but as the story progressed, she became a whole lot more and built her in as a main character.

Are you happy that Andy has now finally got what he deserves with jail? Was Prue's reaction to the whole thing what you liked or could she have done more?

Lastly, what did you think of the Phoebe & Cole scenes? As his secret was delved in more, you learned about Gideon, his Principal of his school sexually abusing not just him or Aaron but other children. What did you make of that female teacher, and her torment for letting it all happen. But what about the climax to it all? When Cole shot Gideon. I thought Clair telling Gideon "Don't say a word. Well I wont" was very fitting for that moment. What did you think?

On top of this all, Cole and Phoebe are now back together and will be getting married. Prue also revealed she was in love. Could it be with Kurt?

Loose ends still need to be wrapped up. Victor is still out there, funerals need to be arranged. A big death is still to arrive and the big shock of the story needs to be revealed. Well, only _**6 chapters remain **_and I can assure you, more shocking secrets will be revealed, heart breaking betrayals will rock everyone and one act will stun them all.

However, there will be some happy storylines coming very, very soon. Next chapter will reveal a big secret, many loose ends will be tightened up whilst someone will be given a very special gift.

So until then, please review this chapter, and I'll see you all soon!! :D


	45. Worse things to good people! Part 2

Pain, tears & Lies

**Pain, tears & Lies.**

Thank you to all three of you for reviewing and yes I agree Dutchygirl – I was not expecting such a fast review, :-p. Well, the time has come for a brand new chapter and it's the 6th to final one. Only 5 more will remain after this chapter ends.

Now, earlier on in the story, do you remember 10 chapters back, Chapter 35's 'Bad things to good people?' Well, I told you the 2nd part would follow and now it will with 'Worse things to good people' and it'll come full circle.

Remember way back when, when I told you that there will be one **HUGE shocker** to the series that will send a ripple through everyone? Well finally, after 45 chapters, it will at long last be **revealed**!!

Before hand, loose ends must be tied up, one woman will take a risk whilst a twist in the story will reveal more on everyone's lives.

Will Paige be found out as what she truly is, who does Prue love and will Cole & Phoebe remain happy together? How will they cope, along with everyone else with the loss of her child?

Well some, possibly more, may be revealed.

One thing that is sure is that Dutchygirl, you asked a very interesting question as to why Prue accepted Cole so soon. Originally I wasn't going to include a reason why. However, I do not want to leave my loyal readers with questions in the air, so this chapter will answer your question. :)

Right now, it's time to sit back for the most anticipated chapter in the series and one of the longest chapters so be prepared to be sat reading for a bit. But I can promise you, it's worth it.

Whilst you read it, look out for a quote from the actual series of Charmed, and in your review, tell me what you think it was.

Enjoy!

_**6 Chapters Remain!**_

**Chapter 45.1**

Loose Ends.

He didn't remember dying.

Who would? It came to a shock from everyone when it happened, and all because of one organisation. But that was all behind them. Finally.

"It's time, Phoebe" came the emotional whisper. He didn't want to say those words for he knew what it meant- finalisation. She slowly looked up, a strand of her light brown hair falling in front of her face. The rest of her hair was tied neatly into a bun with a black fluffy hair band.

She wore a black frilly top with a long black skirt and black high heeled shoes. She took a deep breath, her intense yet sorrowful brown eyes blinking away the tears as she tried to maintain the image of the man stood by her bedroom door. Using her right hand, she hooked the piece of hair behind her ear and smiled when the image of the man materialised.

"No problem. I'll be down in a minute tell them" she told him gently. He nodded his head and turned on his heels. He wore a black shirt with a pair of black jeans and black trainers. His light blond hair was gelled backwards. When his ocean blue eyes turned away from hers and closed the door gently behind, Phoebe begun to cry, holding her stomach.

He begun walking down the hallway when the door to his right creaked open. She walked out slowly, taking in everything. Close behind her, he followed. She wore a long black gown, her dark hair tied into a pony tail. Not her usual choice of hair style, but she knew that Darryl liked it like that.

"Leo" she smiled as he approached her and embraced her into a friendly and sympathetic hug. Above all else, she was one of the two hit greatly with the deaths. The man behind her wore a tight black top followed by black trousers and a pair of neatly polished black shoes. He was the second to be greatly hit by the deaths. His dark brown hair was, like Leo's, gelled, but forward. She liked his hair like that as she would always compliment him for it. She always made him smile, to feel safe. Now she was gone. To never return, and above all else, that killed him inside. He briskly smiled at them both, but as briskly as it formed, it left his face to be replaced with distraught. His cheeks were stained from the tears he had wept.

"How are you coping?" Leo asked her concerned. She nodded her head itching her nose afterwards.

"I'm… I don't really know. It feels like it's happening too fast you know?"

"I know" he agreed. He then turned to face the man. She put a comforting arm around his lower back, squeezing his ribs on the other side for support, to let him know she's there for him. He looked over to her and smiled, tears forming once more in his forest like green eyes. "You? I know how hard this must be for you. She is your mother after all"

"It's hard, really hard. Cheryl's in a better place now though. So I can be happy about that" grinned Kurt. Leo simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Where's Phoebe?" she asked frowning, she then checked her watch, golden plated. "The funeral's begin soon. We need to be down there soon"

"She's in her bedroom."

"And Cole? Is he with her?"

"I didn't see him in there"

"Typical! I shouldn't have trusted him so quickly, he clearly isn't right for her!"

"About that. I was surprised to learn how quickly you did forgive and accept him into the family, Prue." He told her.

"Well, with how Phoebe was feeling and after what happened. I decided to trust in my sister but clearly what was happening clouded hers and my better judgement. I'm going to have a word with her now about it"

"No!" warns Leo. With Prue about to step forward to go to her sister, Leo put out a hand to stop her. Looking up at him with a scowl, she looked into his eyes and realised why he was stopping her.

"You're right. Sorry. I'll talk to her after Darryl and Cheryl's funeral"

"It's not just for them you know?" came Kurt's voice. Prue and Leo both looked at him then back at each other. They knew too. It hurt too much for them to even think about it, what could have been, but now no longer, ever will be. It was for the baby that Phoebe lost.

"I thought that maybe" begins Prue emotional, "After these two weeks since she found out, that she'd be better. But she's not"

"She will be, we all will" smiles Leo and she smiles back. They all turn towards her door when they hear it click open. Phoebe looks at them all, she takes in a shaking emotional breath. Prue slowly walks over to her and without words gently cups her head into her shoulder and consoles her, both sisters starting to cry. Phoebe harder than Prue's.

"It's alright. I'm here" whispers Prue into her ear. When the sound of someone walking up the stairs echoes the hallway, Leo & Kurt both turn to face Leo's wife, Piper. With her light brown hair tied into a bun, black flowered silk dress and black trousers, she stands at the top, hands clasped in front of her. She briefly smiles at Leo before looking past both men at her sisters. She takes in a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes.

"We got to go…" she tells them all with a shaking whisper. Her sisters look behind them and smile at Piper through their tears. She places both her hands out to them and they begin to walk towards her. As they pass the men, they gently place their hands on their arms and then hold onto Pipers. All three sisters slowly descend the stairs, hand in hand. Both Kurt & Leo look at one another.

"Ready?" asks Leo and Kurt slowly nods his head, tears whelming up in his eyes once more. Leo, through the emotion, smiles sympathetically at Kurt and places his arm around Kurt and onto his far shoulder. "Let's go" he whispers and as Kurt places his arm on Leo's waist from behind, both men begin to descend the stairs…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"We are gathered today to witness the burial of Darryl Morris and Cheryl Clinton. As they are both lowered into the ground, God, in all his glory shall watch over them and take them into his grace to where they will remain in peace and solace" calls out the vicar over the distraught and stressed crying. Two oak coffins, side by side, are slowly lowered into the ground. On either side are family and friends of the deceased. With the vicar at the head between them both, Phoebe, Piper & Prue stand holding each others hands tightly, crying, using each other for support.

Leo, Cole, Kurt & Paige stand by emotionally watching the two get placed into the dirt. Kurt cannot stop his crying and when Paige attempts to place a hand of comfort on him, he abruptly shoves it off with a flick of his body.

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

"Cheryl was a strong woman. Courageous. She fought for everything she believed in and protected me from all the horrors that life can throw at you" Kurt tearfully recalls. Everyone stands, weeping, as they listen to his eulogy. "She did everything to save her marriage, everything…"

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

"I've known Darryl for almost, all my life. He's a good man, a kind man. Always there to help anyone in need. He was the voice for the voiceless. He cared deeply for his friends – ," she says looking at her sisters and the others, and then turns to face his two sons with their grand mother. "And his family who he loves dearly. Now, he has the chance to finally be with his wife. Rest in piece" says Prue, crying afterwards. "May we be as strong as you one day…"

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Kurt, Paige, Leo & Cole all stand over the small grave. Phoebe, crying uncontrollably bends down and places a white rose onto the fresh soil, she then looks at the tomb stone and strokes her fingertips down it gently, her wet tears splashing against the dirt. Piper turns away, crying harder as Leo takes her into his arms. Prue places a hand over her mouth, the tears streaming down her face. Kurt is there to offer support with an envious Paige behind them. Cole bends down next to Phoebe and places his arm across her back, he himself crying.

"Goodbye little one. Mummy loves you. I'm so sorry!" she bursts into tears getting hugged by Cole as she chokes for a breath from the tears. She loses the strength to kneel and collapses onto the grass….

As the sun continued to shine brightly and the wind gently blowing, everyone stood in mute whilst other mourners left the site for Darryl & Cheryl. It was done.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Here you go" she calls up with a tray full of hot chocolate. Everyone turns around and smiles.

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have helped"

"Don't be silly"

Everyone reaches for a cup before sitting back down. Phoebe sits with Cole, both snuggled up on the chair. On the other chair sits Leo to where Piper joins him, sitting on his lap but not before placing the tray which contained the hot chocolates onto the table. On the sofa, Kurt, Prue & Paige all sit.

There's silence for a while as everyone drinks the hot chocolate and feeling it run down their body, giving them an extra relaxing breath.

"Any word on Victor at all?" asks Paige breaking the silence. With the mere mention of his name made the three sisters turn up their noses but even more worse for Leo.

"No, and I hope it stays that way!" demands Prue.

"I wouldn't! I still need answers. I deserve them! Why did he do and say what he did? Why would he tell people that I cut those patients up?"

"I don't know honey, I really don't" sooths Piper rubbing his arm gently.

"I still think you should have got the cops to sort him out. Letting him go like that…"

"I know, but frankly, I didn't want to have to go through the whole court case. He won't do it again. He's not stupid. As for Andy, he needed to be jailed"

"His face was priceless" smirks Paige, "He deserved it too. Death's too good for him" she adds.

"How is everyone on… everything?" asks Piper looking to Prue, Phoebe and Kurt.

"Slowly getting better. I've just so much on my mind. What with Cheryl dying, Andy, SAS…"

"They're gone!" shouts out Phoebe, almost to tell herself, to sooth her fears. Cole squeezes her gently for comfort and support. "I saw Michael drown. He died!"

"From what I know, we killed all of his followers too. If they were to reform then it won't be for a while. They're not that stupid to reform so soon after us putting them down" says Prue.

"I agree. They just better not show themselves or all hell will be unleashed I can promise you!" says Piper smiling to her youngest sister and she nods her head, gently caressing her belly. Cole places his hand on hers, they share a loving smile at one another. He gives her a wink; she giggles and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Good… Well, I need some sleep. I'm so exhausted" says Phoebe getting up.

"I agree, I'll join you" smiles Cole. As they smile at each other, they begin to walk up the stairs from the foyer.

"I'll join you!" calls out Piper flying out her hand in the air, finger flexed out as if just making a point. Getting up, she catches herself. "Obviously not in the same bed, that would be weird" she murmurs to herself. Leo gets up as everyone smiles and laughs. Leo follows her as Prue also stands up.

"Sweet dreams guys" she tells them. As they reply back, they all enter upstairs. Prue smiles, brushing her dark hair behind her ears and walks into the sunroom. As Kurt gets up to follow, Paige quickly stands too, grabbing him.

"Wait!" she tells him and he looks back at her.

"What?"

"I know you've been off with me. Ever since Cheryl died two weeks ago, you've been off. What's going on? You're not going to tell them about me are you?" she asks fearfully. He simply leers at her, his eyebrows lowered fixing his furious eyes at her. He then turns around and walks into the sunroom to be with Prue. "Kurt, please don't!!" she calls to him.

Kurt enters the sunroom, ignoring Paige's plea and stands in front of a confused Prue.

"What's that all about?" she asks, Kurt shrugs. She smiles at him and rests her head on his chest, taking a deep breath. "I feel so lost. It's all over. All done with"

"About that… I have something to tell you. It's important" he tells her, looking back over to a petrified Paige starring back. She shakes her head desperately, begging Kurt not to say anything. Turning back to Prue, she lifts her head up, holding his hands.

"What is it?"

"It's been wracking my brains… I've been contemplating telling people for two weeks, now I need to, and I'm starting with you" he tells her. Paige, not baring anymore, turns and runs out the manor. Slamming the door behind her, Prue frowns and then back to Kurt who's still struggling if he should say anything.

"What is it?" she asks him cupping her warm hand on his cheek. The sun begun to brighten as it shone into the sunroom, showering both Prue & Kurt with its heat and illumination. She smiles up at him, her dark brown eyes glimmering from the light. He smiles back at her.

"I feel I need to say it before it eats me…"

"I know what it is" she stuns him by saying, his eyebrows widen.

"You do?". She nods and gently combs the back of his hair with her hand, pulling him closer.

"I love you" she whispers. Kurt blinks surprised before her lips touch his. All of Kurt's worries and what he wanted to say quickly evaporate as they suddenly begin kissing one another. Kurt's once stiff body softens up as he grabs Prue gently pulling her closer in. They break away as they grin at one another..

"I love you too" …

-o-o-0-o-o—o-o-0-o-o—o-o-0-o-o - - o-o-0-o-o—o-o-0-o-o—o-o-0-o-o-

_**1 Year, 10 months Later**_

"I wonder how many times they've done it" he ponders. The two sisters laugh, half with disgust, the other from the sudden random-ness of the comment.

"Oh god!" barks Piper with a snort of laughter. Stopping her laughter from the embarrassment, her cheeks glowing a bright red, Prue cant help but choke on her coffee from Piper's snort. Her laughter only escalated from her sister's reaction from it.

"Classy" taunts Prue, Piper flexes out her finger towards Prue in a jokeful way.

"Oh!" she scoffs at her, Kurt laughing himself, shaking his head. Prue pouts and looks to the ceiling acting all innocent. Piper giggles, Kurt smiles. Prue begins to stand up with her cup of coffee.

"Refill anyone?" she asks, they both shake their heads. Smiling, she goes to cross over the kitchen to the coffee machine situated in the far corner.

"Penny, get back here!!" came the loud and distant voice. Everyone turned as a young girl came running into the kitchen. She wore a pink 'Dora the explorer' top followed by a white flowered skirt and pink sandals. Her light brown hair was tied into two pony tails. She came giggling but despite her small size, she ran fast. In her hands, she held a blue shirt. As she briskly ran past Prue, she had to suck in her body and raise the cup of coffee which spilled slightly.

"Whoa!" says Prue surprised. Quickly, he came running, out of breath, into the kitchen, topless. "Whoa" replies Prue but more stern and shocked at seeing the half naked man in her kitchen, her brother in law in fact.

"Oh my" gasps Piper covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. Leo was topless. Kurt frowns at the scene, not sure what to make of it.

"You forgot something?"

"Is it cold at all?" laughs Prue looking at Leo's erect nipples. Piper laughs, Prue merely smirks cheekily. Penny runs around the island and stands in the corner, pulling her lips in tightly.

"So not funny, Penny stole my shirt. I need it for my job interview" says Leo, he then turns to Penny whilst the other three refrain from laughing. "Now Penny, please give the shirt back" she shakes her head with a girly giggle. Piper smiles. "Penny…" he says more stern but when he attempts to move forward to get her, they hear the front door open to an insanely happy giggle.

"I'm back!!" she calls out. Penny's face lightens up.

"Mummy!!" she calls out with delight. Throwing Leo's shirt into the sink full of dirty dishes and cups, Piper laughs as Leo calls out with horror. Penny runs forward, Prue smiling at her niece. Piper gets up and walks past Leo who at this point has picked up his dripping wet shirt and stares at him blankly, defeated.

"That was new"

"Don't worry honey" grins Piper rubbing his arm. He looks at her frustrated before she joins Prue and walk out the kitchen. Penny has ran through the dining room and down the hallway to a beaming Phoebe.

"Hey honey!!" smiles Phoebe bending down and flexing out her arms. She wore a long white dress. Her now blonde hair was curled and had sparkles on it. Cole stood behind her, closing the door. He wore a blue vest, his chest hair creeping out. He also wore a pair of blue shorts and held two suitcases whilst another two were next to Phoebe which she had wheeled in.

Penny jumped into her mothers arms in a happy embrace. Prue and Piper looked at the happy scene, smiling. They share a look before Prue places her cup of coffee on the table.

"Welcome home" greets Piper. Phoebe looks up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Go to daddy, he's got a present for you"

"Yay!!" cheers Penny as everyone laughs. Phoebe hands her to Cole, hugging his daughter. Phoebe skips over to her sisters as all of them hug.

"Oh I've missed you girls!"

"We've missed you" replies Piper.

"How was Miami?" asks Prue all breaking from the hug but still holding one another's hands.

"It was amazing! It really was. If there was ever the perfect honeymoon, that was it. 2 weeks in the sun. Just relaxing"

"I'm glad."

"She wasn't much of a handful was she?" asks Phoebe and her sisters exchange a look before smiling. Phoebe frowns at them and looks back at her cheering daughter who looks her new Dora the explorer doll. She hugs her father. "Um, I need to tell you guys something. Something important…" Both Prue & Piper look at her confused.

-- --

-- --

-- --

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive. We've been thinking about it a lot. It was only a matter of time. We're married now"

"I know, it's just… We've always been together. Ever since Grams died" she says with sorrow.

"I won't be far" stresses Phoebe, tears forming in her eyes, "Just downtown San Francisco. It's the perfect little condo it really is"

"When do you plan on moving?" asks Prue, the wind blowing in her dark hair. All three sisters, Piper, Phoebe & Prue stood out in their back garden. It was summer. Flowers of different colours lay everywhere, the perfect green cut grass blowing gently in the quiet breeze.

"The lease ends the end of this week. So then really. I know it's soon, but-,"

"Well in a way –," Piper begins to protest that it was but Prue quickly jumps in.

"We want you to be happy. If that means moving out to start a new life with your new husband and your daughter, than me and Piper stand with you. Penny's already 1, going on 2, you need your own place. We're happy for you" says Prue and Piper reluctantly shuts her mouth.

She wanted to persuade Phoebe to stay, to make her realise it was a silly idea, but she knew, deep down, that Prue was right.

"Thank you" smiles Phoebe, her sister's smile back. "I just hope Prue that when you and Kurt get married, your wedding will be as perfect as mine was. Which, come to think of it, should be any time soon. How long you two been engaged?"

"About 10 months" replies Prue smiling.

"Exactly. Now a summer wedding would be perfect!" beams Phoebe, the sister's laugh. Suddenly they hear Penny scream from the manor, a table crashing, a vase shattering and Cole yelling,

"Girls, get here quick!!" he hollers.

"Penny!!" screams Phoebe as all three sisters pelt into the house…

_**2 weeks, 5 days previous…**_

"Second thoughts?" asks Piper. "You can turn back at any time. No need to rush" says Piper, panicking. Phoebe giggles as she clips in her heart shaped diamond earring to her ear.

"I'm ready. More than ready. You can calm down now" she smiles. Piper begins to compose herself.

"Compose. Right. I can do that. Easy"

Phoebe stood up, her curly blond hair bouncing as she stood. Her long flowing glittery wedding dress smoothed itself almost by magic. Phoebe took one last look into her dressing room mirror. Both sisters stood in a small golden walled room. It contained many white flowers, make up appliances and so forth. It looked out into an extravagant garden which had a pathway leading to a large swan fountain. In front of it all stood over 200 white chairs. In-between them and the fountain stood two coliseum pillars, attached to them was a white satin cloth hazing out the fountain but making it plainly seen. On the cloth was attached white lilies. Flowers lay scattered around parts of it.

The guests sat patiently, the vicar stood at the front with his bible. Piper wore a blue corset top accompanied with a long blue dress. Her dark hair was curled into a bun, sparkles also in her hair and her face.

"I only wish Mum and Grams were here to see this. To finally see Phoebe Halliwell, the girl with no future, get married" tears form in her eyes.

"They were" whispers Piper rubbing her arms. "They came to us all when we needed them the most. They're here now, in those two empty seats you set out for them. They're with us now. Like they always have and will be" Phoebe nods her head emotionally as Piper wipes away Phoebe's tears. "Come on now, you don't want to ruin your make-up"

"It's water proof. I was prepared" both sisters laugh as Prue walks through the golden door wearing the same outfit as Piper, both the bridesmaids to their youngest sister. In her company, Penny stands by her side wearing a small pink dress with butterfly wings attached to them. In her arms she holds a basket full of white tulips.

"It's time" smiles Prue, Penny beams. Phoebe smiles at her daughter and nods her head. Reaching over to her dressing table, she picks up her long white veil and clips it too her hair. Taking in a deep breath, she picks up her white bouquet. She looks over to her sisters. "You look wonderful. Mum would be proud"

"So it begins. You ready?" asks Piper. Phoebe grabs her veil and covers her face with it. She smiles and nods her head.

"More than ready. Lets do this" she beams. Her sisters smile back as the music begins to play…

-- --

-- --

-- --

"I do" he responds.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Cole, grinning from ear to ear, raises the veil and looks at his soon to be loving wife. Time stopped at that moment as the happy couple smiled a loving caring devotive smile. Behind Phoebe stood her two every supportive and protective sisters along with Phoebe's daughter, Penny, named after their Grams.

Behind Cole stood Leo in a black tux and white shirt. He was smiling, remembering back to the wedding he had with Piper. They then kissed, a soft yet passionate kiss marking them husband and wife. With the music playing, everyone cheered them on. Piper and Prue were now both crying. This was their youngest sister, finally finding her prince. At long last happy.

It's what she always wanted. Though it was predicted Phoebe would be the last to get married and Prue the first. How things change.

"I love you" declares Phoebe when separating from her husband's embracive kiss.

"I love you" he replies with further meaning behind it.

-- --

-- --

-- --

"Get ready!" calls out Phoebe followed by a flock of women bunching together with squeals of delight and excitement.

"Go on, join in" urges Piper, Prue shakes her head.

"I don't think so. I'd rather live to see the end of the day than get trampled on by all those women" replies Prue. Piper scorns her when Prue turns to face Kurt across from her. He lovingly smiles at her. She smiles back. What she felt was nothing she had ever felt, or thought she could feel.

True love. She found her soul mate. Piper noted them smiling at each other.

"You so sure?" she asks. Prue scornfully pouts at her but smiles.

"I do love you" she says and Piper grins.

"I know. Now catch that bouquet" shouts Piper shoving her sister forward.

"Catch!!" yells Phoebe hurling the bouquet behind her. As it hurtles through the air, catching the sunlight. Piper, Kurt, Cole & Leo all look on shortly followed by Phoebe who spins to watch but smiles when she finds Prue running towards the bouquet, hiking up her dress. 'Finally' she thinks to herself. 'I know she couldn't keep her stubborn attitude'.

As all the women screamed for the flowers, Prue leaped into the air, using the love she felt for Kurt to drive her onwards, to give her the strength needed for the height. As she reached out, she easily grabbed hold of it.

When everyone landed, many fell on the floor to an uproar of laughter followed by cheering for Prue. Piper & Phoebe both smiled, laughing to themselves whilst they clapped. Their respective husbands joined them by their sides, Cole carrying Penny who didn't quite understand what was happening. Kurt joined Prue, spun her around and kissed her.

"It's official then" he tells her, she laughs. "Who gets whose last name?" he coos.

"You get the Halliwell. The women keep their names in this family" says Prue with a wink. He smiles back and they kiss once more.

"Ok guys, don't steal my thunder!" calls out Phoebe with a giggle, waving her arms for the pair to separate. Everyone laughs.

_**Present Day**_

_**Tuesday 17**__**th**__** June 2008**_

**Chapter 45 .2**

Worse things to good people! Part 2

"Penny!!" screams Phoebe echoing the entire street. As all three sisters ran into the manor, they get a nasty shock when seeing what crashed through their small table in the hallway. It now lays in sharp planks, the contents from the table draw have spilled out which contained pens, papers and sticky pads. The vase which once stood on top had now been shattered across the floor.

Despite what they saw, Phoebe was more concerned about her daughter and found her by the stairs in fear, cowered. As she runs over to her and picks her up, Leo & Kurt come running out from the kitchen. Paige, running down the stairs wearing a blue tank top and trousers, gasps at who she sees. Leo shock turns to pure hatred and anger as he storms across the hallway. Kurt attempts to stop him but is too late. Cole stands by the door, nursing a throbbing fist. Piper looks over at her husband as the figure stands himself up groggily.

"Leo, no!" calls out Piper. Nothing but himself and this man was all he focused on. The stairs, Penny's crying, Piper's yelling, the sofa, the glass, the wood, was but a distant fog.

"You bastard!" yells Leo and forcefully strikes him on the nose. Flying through the air, he hits into the wall connecting the hallway, foyer and sitting room. As he yells, Leo grabs him by his white shirt and pins him against the wall with such force that the picture of the sisters, Kurt, Leo, Cole & Penny falls off and smashes on the floor. Piper gasps emotionally at the picture frame which meant a lot to them all.

Prue knowing what she must do, runs towards the pair.

"Don't!" yells Kurt. Prue grabs hold of Leo and forces him back. Leo was now in a blood rage. His only want and need was to kill the very man which brought him more pain and torment than ever, his father in law, Victor! As Leo goes to charge he gets a forceful grip behind him, Piper's.

"Stop!" she yells at him when she notices his bleeding fist. No one caring for Victor's bleeding nose. Phoebe, still hugging her daughter, turns her away from seeing any of it and attempts to sooth her whimpering.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Prue. Victor merely looks down at Prue's fist which she punched him with a year ago at that hospital.

"I see your fist healed up nicely" he tells her wiping at his blood. Prue's eyebrows lowered with vengeance, hatred. "Now, you need to listen to me - ," Victor then notices Penny after all the commotion. "Oh… My beautiful granddaughter" he smiles and attempts to go towards her.

"No! Stay away from her!" screams Phoebe walking back. Kurt makes his way forward ready to strike if he needs to, Cole, by the door, the same.

"Get lost!" yells Prue grabbing for her father.

"Piper, control your sister" he says shoving Prue forcefully into both Piper and Leo. They crash into the table next to the stairs, breaking it, they all yell out. "My lovely granddaughter. Come to your grandfather"

"Go to hell!!" screams Cole. As he charges forward, he slips on the glass and collides forcefully to the ground, landing on the shards of glass which stick into his flesh, making him bleed.

"Cole!" screams Phoebe scared and distraught. Cole, grunting from the pain, struggles to pull himself up. He needed to protect his daughter and his wife. Kurt bent down ready to charge until Paige, screaming from the top of her lungs, vaulted over the stair banister. Shocking Victor who looks up at her, she forcefully plants her feet across his face and chest, driving the wind from him and forcing him to the floor with a loud smack, hearing bones break. Victor screams out with agony. Kurt stops midst charging and helps up Prue who runs over to Cole, helping him up whilst Kurt helps up Leo & Piper.

"Ah!" whimpers Paige holding her ankle. "I twisted my ankle" Victor gets up, holding his left shoulder. With a sickening crunch, he puts his once dislocated shoulder back into place. Everyone stands, starring at him. When Kurt, the only one fresh, goes for Victor he steps back, panting, and raises his hands in the air.

"I'm not here to cause trouble!"

"You killed Cheryl!!" yells Kurt standing still, him now over come with anger.

"I'm sorry. I never intended or planned for that to happen. My deepest sincere apologies"

"Shut up! What do you want?" asks Prue with venom, teeth grinned together as she looks over to Piper to ensure she's alright.

"I'm sorry for what I just done- I was overcome with emotion. My granddaughter – I'm sorry"

"What do you want!!" hollers Prue, no longer a question, now a demand. Leo holds up Piper for support, Paige pulling herself up as Phoebe, with a free hand, places a hand on Paige's shoulder, thanking her for what she risked. Kurt holds up a bleeding Cole.

"I'm here to confess what I've done.. This past year I've had time to think. I left for England, to better understand myself. I know now what I must do. I must confess why I did what I did, why I told the SAS that Leo cut up those patience's. Then, you can call the police. Before I get jailed, I must clear my conscious. I owe you all that"

"Speak" orders Prue. Victor nods, wiping away at the dripping blood from his nose, before taking in a deep breath. He wasn't going to lie, there was no need to.

"As you're well aware, I never liked Leo. Hated him"

"Get to the point!" barks Leo.

"Penny, honey. Go upstairs for mummy" says Phoebe letting down Penny. She runs up the stairs, looking at everyone before going out of sight.

"I always knew Leo – your secret. I always knew" he looks at Leo. Everyone stands in shocked mute.

"How?"

"Aaron"

"Aaron?!" ask both a stunned Cole & Leo. Leo looks over at him, Cole the same. "You knew him?" they both ask until shaking off the revelation due to other important matters. Leo turns back to Victor, his patience teetering.

"So, Aaron told you, then what?"

"I couldn't allow you to be with Piper. I couldn't allow my own daughter to marry someone who cuts them self"

"I stopped when I met her that day in the park! If you followed my life you would know that, I stopped!"

"That's not the point. You had once cut yourself. So, in order to break you apart, I done the only thing I could think of. The only thing I knew would break you both up…"

"You framed him…" says Piper, more of a stressed emotional whisper.

"I did worse than that… I … I cut up all those patience. It was me"

Everyone gasped. Some larger than others. More were stunned, horrified, in disbelief.

"That was when I informed the SAS – with what you had done, I told Paul that you done it, that I saw you. With your knowledge of the hospital, I said you turned the camera off at precise moments to hide yourself. That was me also. I had people I knew in the hospital. They proved most helpful"

"But he knew the truth! He knew it wasn't true" says Kurt.

"Of course he knew it wasn't true. He saw through my lies but he always loved that sort of thing. The SAS had been rather dead, he wanted activity. So he went through with it, arranging a fake phone call to get Leo on the plane to England for that emergency.

The plane was full of the SAS, the plane was set for their head quarters. However, no one was prepared for the suicide bomber… except Paul of course. It was all part of his plan"

"Cheryl was on that plane! He could have had her killed!" shouted Kurt, he himself finding out the truth.

"It was a risk he was willing to take. After going through such actions, Paul made me a member of the organisation. As for knocking Phoebe out, I did it to protect her, to save her from what was happening. I never intended for what was to happen next to her. I mean that" Phoebe just stares at him blankly. No emotion.

"Wait a minute…" says Leo in sudden realisation. Horrified. "You said everyone on that plane was a member of the SAS"

"That's correct" confirms Victor, frowning with curiosity. Leo turns to Paige.

"Paige was on that plane". Everyone in stunned silence turned to face her. She turned to the side, ashamed, emotional, fearful.

"Well, well. The secret at last is revealed!"

"Paige?" asks Piper, she says nothing. Piper limps over to her, grabbing her forcefully by the shoulders. "Paige! Is this true? Do you work for Paul!" again she says nothing, Piper forcefully shakes her. "Answer me!!"

"Yes!!" she screams. Piper stops shaking her, distraught in her eyes. "I trusted you… You helped me, Leo, everyone, escape!"

"I left ages ago! When I found out what Paul had planned I boarded the plane to protect him, watch over him. I mean it! I'm not evil anymore, I only wanted to save him!"

"I've heard enough" says Prue going for the phone. Piper releases her grip from Paige, turning away from her.

"Prue don't! Please! What I did was to protect Piper. Protect you all. I love you. You know I do. You're mother and Grams have died, don't lose me too. Please don't make a fatal mistake!" Victor attempts to guilt his eldest daughter. She stops by the phone, tears flooding her eyes. Something she never thought would ever happen. It all got on top of her.

Phoebe, having enough, steps forward and forcefully slaps her father. Stunned at first, he goes to talk when she pulls out a gun she had hidden in a holster attached to her thigh. Everyone gasps from shock.

"Where did you get that? Why do you have that?" asks a stunned Cole.

"Call me paranoid. I didn't want to take any chances!"

"So this is it is it? You're going to shoot me?" he asks. Piper stands, hands raised in front of her, bracing herself, worried. Phoebe, shaking from the anger, pulls the loading clip, hearing it click. She looks unsure. "Then do it, shoot me Phoebe. End it now and be like every murder who walks the street" he tells her, she scrunches up her face, beginning to cry. "SHOOT ME!!" he screams at her. She flinches, her tears rolling down her face.

"Don't make me!" she tells him in controlled tears. "You're my dad. Our dad. How could you do this to us? I loved you, we all did!!" she screams, snot, spit and tears hurried out. Paige turns away and limps off to the kitchen, no one pays her any heed except Kurt. Frowning, he runs off to her, Prue turns to him for a brief moment before returning back to her father and sister.

"You are weak and pathetic. Always have been haven't you? You cant even do this" he sighs, shaking his head, taunting his youngest daughter longer, tormenting her further, shattering her heart. Whilst it never showed on her face, the same was happening to Prue. Piper thankfully had Leo's support. What would she ever do without him?

-- --

-- --

-- --

In the kitchen, Paige goes for the door. Kurt grabs her forcefully. "Stop! Don't you dare! Don't you dare try and escape!"

"I have to!" she tells him beginning to cry. "You got your wish Kurt, they now know about me"

"Not everything" he says and turns on his heels. She grabs him forcefully by the arms.

"No! Don't! Please don't Kurt, I beg you. You told me a year ago you wouldn't say anything. Please don't make this worse"

"Cheryl was right, they have to know! I cant let her death be in vain!" he tells her, spit flying into her face as the argument got more heated. "They need to know that you were married to him, that you cheated on me!" he shouts at her.

"They can't! What about Prue? How would she react if she found out me and you were married?"

"How would they react especially when they find out that you cheated on me with Paul. That you married him. That it was you all along?!" He once again turned around, closer to the doorway leading into the dining room.

"No!!" she yells pressing herself up against him as he locks his arms behind his back. They could hear screaming coming from the group, crying. Kurt suddenly stopped when he felt it.

"What's that?" he asks her.

-- --

-- --

-- --

In the sitting room, the fiasco continued. "You disappoint me Phoebe Halliwell. You can't even pull that trigger and shoot. You're weak and pathetic, like your mother!!" that comment rung around the manor striking the girls through their very souls.

"Just like your mother. You can't even use that gun and -,"

Before he was able to finish the sentence the gun lets off. The bullet soars through the short space between them and flies into Victor's chest. Phoebe screams from fright. The smoke from the barrel hovers in the air. Cole, Prue and Leo looked stunned to see Piper with the gun, aimed at her father. She stands frozen, horrified, distraught. Victor looks at his three daughters who at this time stood together. With one last fatherly smile, the smile he had given them so many years ago, his face went pale as his legs buckled.

Falling to the floor in a heap, he remained there. Piper burst into choking tears, Phoebe and Prue consoling her as they all fall to the floor not one taking their eyes off of their father.

"I had to. I'm so sorry!" cries Piper as her sisters console her best they can. Suddenly they hear a blood curdling scream come from the kitchen. All turning, Paige runs out with blood splattered on her. Prue stands up. Paige is in tears, her face stained, her top drenched from the tears.

"Oh my god… It's Kurt… He's been shot!!" Prue's eyebrows heighten, her eyes widen.

"**NO**!!"

**To be continued…**

Did you find the quote at all from the series? Also, one of many loose ends was tied up- Cole & Leo finally realised that they both knew Aaron.

Now! What a chapter – 15 pages long on Microsoft word! It's so big in fact it deserved two titles. It wasn't just big, but it was the most important chapter ever!!

So, at the beginning, Cheryl & Darryl are buried followed by the funeral for Phoebe's child which never made it a few chapters back. How was that scene for you to read? Upsetting? Did I portray everyone's emotions right? I took those scenes very seriously due to the nature of it. Then for the ending of the first part of this mammoth chapter, Prue confessed she loved Kurt which he returned but never got round to revealing Paige's secret.

Now in the second part, 1 year and 8 months in the future you see how their lives have fared. I thought it a good idea to go into the future because it paves way for more storylines as what they did in that time, and I didn't want to still 'live in the past' so to speak with the rubble still in San Francisco, and on the dawn of the deaths and so forth.

I wanted to start fresh with the characters to where everyone is healed properly and at long last happy.

In the new year, you are introduced to Phoebe's little girl almost now 2 and I wanted to introduce her in a funny scene involving her stealing Leo's shirt. Just like her mother- mischievous. Too follow, Phoebe dropped a bomb shell on her sisters by revealing that she's moving out with Cole and daughter Penny to a condo – remind you of something? Lol.

What did you think about that? How will both Piper and Prue react to it? Did I portray Piper's reaction right for I know that she'd would be the one to attempt to get Phoebe to stay whilst Prue would be the one to support her sister.

Did you like the name Phoebe named her child also? Penny- like their grandmother.

Following on from this, you see the wedding of Cole & Phoebe, Phoebe's heartache that her mother and Grams weren't there. Did I show that scene with justice? After the wedding, Prue caught the bouquet to symbolise her marriage with Kurt officially, :-p. What are your thoughts on this whole flashback – are you happy they got engaged?

In the last parts and where everything truly does take a drastic turn, Victor return. Cole hits him as everyone gathers, including Paige. The main cast all together for what could be the final time.

Now the big shocking twist to the series was at long last revealed! – Victor was the one who cut up the patients in order to break both Leo & Piper. He framed Leo because he knew about Leo's secret. So that part was wrapped up as to why he disliked him so much.

What are your thoughts on such a shocking revelation? During his confession, he revealed that Paul arranged for that suicide bomber to be on the plane (which is revealed during a past chapter), however, he would next reveal that the plane was in fact planned with every passenger from the SAS.

This therefore made Leo realise something- Paige is a member of the SAS along with Victor who also got recruited. Were you stunned to not only find the twist about Victor but to also have Paige's secret rumbled in the same one? As she promises she's no longer evil, it brings light to when Paige said "I'm good now" several chapters back.

Next on from this, did I portray Piper's emotion right? As Paige goes into the kitchen with Kurt, an even bigger secret is revealed- the woman Kurt and Cheryl made mention to getting with Victor was Paige the entire time. But not just this, she was married to Kurt and then to Victor- were you stunned to find out such a shocking twist?

Finally, this whirlwind of a chapter reaches in most shocking climax when Piper shoots her father and Paige runs out with blood to declare that Kurt has been shot!!

What will happen next? Is Victor dead? Will Kurt die? Is his death the big death I've planned for the series from the very beginning? Who really was that woman Piper saw? Who shot Kurt? Could it have been Paige or someone else? Are there more SAS out and about?

The only way you will ever know is if you review this chapter. My favourite chapter without a doubt. Only **5 chapters remain.** Next chapter, the fate of Victor & Kurt will be revealed whilst the search for who killed Kurt will go underway.

So don't miss the next chapter! Until then, please submit your reviews.

Thank you.

x


	46. Ruban

Pain, Tears & Lies

**Pain, Tears & Lies**

Welcome back everyone! Thank you for your reviews and no one made comment about the quote except for dutchygirl, so thank you. It was infact what Prue told Kurt at Phoebe's wedding when he asked who gets the last name and she tells him, 'You get the Halliwell' "The women keep their names in this family" – "The women keep their names in this family" was delivered by Grams in the season 3 episode 'Just Harried' :)

Dutchygirl, thank you for your advice, I shall take that up, and I agree with it completely. Now about your question at why Kurt hadn't revealed Paige's secret – I sharn't answer that in the story so I will do now. After everything that has happened, all the trouble, the deaths, the turmoil. Kurt didn't want to add to that and therefore never revealed Paige's secret, especially as she wasn't causing nonsense, do you understand?

However, no one picked up on why Cheryl said what she said to Kurt "She will kill everyone!" – is the secret revealed by Paige sum that up? You're have to carry on reading.

Ok, well 5 chapters now remain of this story, 4 after this ends. In this chapter, there will be the return from familiar faces of whom you all forgot about. The final members of the SAS are revealed. Kurt's killer will be revealed and someone will make a life threatening decision.

So please, sit back, read and enjoy. Don't forget to review! :D

_**5 Chapters Remain!**_

**Chapter 46**

Ruban

"It's ok" she weeps, "Everything will be alright, it'll be alright, you'll see" she continues, her tears consuming her, preventing her from continuing. Her raking sobs choked away at her, the tears ran down her face at rapid pace, snot was seeping from her nose. With every cough or distraught outburst, the snot would be sent into the air or simply lose its grip and fall to the cold glass titled floor beneath her.

How could this be happening to her? It wasn't fair. She had suffered too much. Her turmoil just refuses to terminate, it continues to prove more anguish. They were happy. They all were. For the whole year, she lived without a care in the world, other than the one source of her troubles. Other than that, they all lived in harmony. In their year, she got engaged, beheld her sister get married to a man she loved, though to whom she disliked at times, but still, like any sister would, supported her in order to grant her the happiness that was snatched away from her in life. What will she do now? What's there to live for? She might as well give up, at that moment, it felt right, it made sense to her above all else. Running through her mind, she heard a distant voice behind her. Taking no heed to it, she continued to cry, at times, bawl.

What else was there to do? She couldn't think properly, couldn't talk for she feared to test her ability to speak encase she would be entombed within her own racking tears once more.

"It's no use" came that voice again, this time louder, with emotion, but demand. She had been trying to revive him now for over 5 minutes but to no avail. His pale complexion stayed the same; his lifeless eyes stared at her. Was he looking at her? It looked like he was. But she knew that it wasn't what her hope was telling her, her need. The love and devotion she had once stared at, the happiness in those ocean blue eyes were gone, the flame was extinguished. He was gone. She refused to allow it to be true and forcefully pressed on his chest, harder each time, faster each time.

"Wake up!" she yelled at him, expecting him to suddenly answer. He never. Once again, her tears and distraught grew. She shook her head, denying her the thought of his predicament. She wasn't having it, she refused to believe it and she wouldn't do it. She had once brought a sister back from deaths grip with this same procedure. But nothing worked for her, it didn't make sense, and it ignited her anger. Blaming her victim for it not working.

"Prue…" the voice was soft with empathy, distressed. She shook her head violently as her pressing increased. She wouldn't give up. Her tears, like a rain storm, slammed against his cold face. The little of the wet blood mixed in with her tears and ran down his cheeks, against his ears, into his light brown hair, and onto the ground. The rest of the blood had crusted on his face, but there wasn't much. Splotches here and there.

Where the blood found home more were on his once white top. Blood had also found its way on his blue jeans, the floor and on the island and walls. There was so much, and from one person, it was hard to believe. Where however was a perfectly formed muscular chest, now rests a bled wound. That was the hardest to look at, that's where it happened.

"Prue…" came that voice again.

"No!" she screams throwing around her head to face her. Tears flew out in front of her, her dark hair now down glided with her and rested its self. Strands of her hair stuck to her face from the tears. She had no energy to wipe it away; her hands were still on his chest, over the wound, one on top of the others, palms firmly placed like her mother once taught her. She missed her mother above all else.

"They're here!" yelled an even distant voice from where she heard the first voice which was, in fact, right behind her. It came from her middle sister, Piper, she too distraught to see the lifeless corpse of her close friend, Kurt. Tears had stained her face, stained their other sister's face, Phoebe. She too was in the kitchen stood next to Piper, holding her elbow gently for support. They had seen too many deaths but Kurt's was more painful, a lot more emotional. All three women turned to the dining room.

Rushing into the manor came several frantic paramedics. Leo was by the stair banister, Cole next to him, sat on the stairs nursing to his own bleeding from earlier. Victor was on the ground where he had been shot, bleeding.

"He's here" came Leo's venomous voice leering at Victor. Cole only shut his eyes when he heard a creak come from up stairs. Flinching, he looks up and finds his worried daughter squeezing her Dora the explore doll tight to her body. His eyebrows rose as he panicked to think of something.

"Penny…" Leo looked up to find her attempt to descend the stairs. Looking to Cole who found difficulty moving placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey little one. Why don't you show me all your colouring books? I'll even help you to make one for mummy and daddy" smiled Leo ascending the stairs quickly to get her away from the scene to which she went to look at. Before she was successful, Leo grabbed her and spun her around to lead her to her room. Cole begun to cry when a paramedic came to him.

"You can't trust him" he told him. Cole looked over to him with so much hatred, so much evil.

"Shut up! You should be dead right now, not Kurt!" yelled back Cole having to be restrained by the paramedic. Police sirens pierced the streets as they begun to arrive. Victor lay there, laughing with pain, coughing. He survived the shot. Back in the kitchen, Prue didn't stop trying to revive Kurt.

"Come on! Wake up!!"

"He's dead, Prue!" shouted Piper. She realised now she had to be strong and yell at her sister or else she would never leave. If they couldn't get her away, the paramedics had no chance.

"We need assistance!" came Cole's strained voice. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other when Phoebe nodded her head and went off leaving Piper with their eldest sister, Prue. Now, she bent down and gently held her sisters shaking shoulders.

"Please Piper, don't! I need to save him. I love him" cried her eldest sister. It's then that Piper's heart broke. To see the helplessness in her sisters face, the pain, the anguish. It killed her, that she lost her strong composure, her plan now out the window. She began to cry once again, despite her reluctance in trying to stay strong.

"I'm so sorry Prue, I'm so sorry" cried Piper and Prue burst into uncontrollable tears, burying her face into her sister. Her bloody hands went weak, falling to her side as she cried. It's then that they heard him gasp with pain and torment. Shocked, they turned to face Kurt struggling for breath, coughing. Blood erupted from his mouth and went everywhere.

"Oh god! Kurt! Oh god, thank you. Thank you!!" she cried. Piper immediately stands up and runs outside into the hallway.

"Hurry!!" she screams. Prue cupped her hands on his face, tears of joy filling her.

"Prue- -" he tries to begin with a rasping voice.

"Don't speak" she smiles through her tears, "I knew I could sa --"

"I love you"

"I love you! Just stay there for me and someone will -" again he interrupts her, this time insistent, demanding. The first word to come from him she failed to understand, but the second word she could, the third again was lost in his choking coughs. All she heard was 'Trust'. What did he mean? Trust? Trust who? Trust what? She frowned when at that point, he begun to dramatically gasp for air, arching his back. Convulsing, he looked to the ceiling. Prue's alarm heightened as she rose up onto her knees and tried to restrain him, support him. "Oh god, someone hurry!!" she screamed. Piper and Phoebe ran back into the kitchen to witness Kurt fighting for his life, literally. Phoebe covered her mouth stunned, distraught.

"Oh god…" was all she could manage to escape from her. Prue begun to scream for Kurt with panic, fear and desperation. "Hurry!!" screamed Phoebe to the medics who were currently busy and wrapped up taking out Victor on a stretcher. The police begun to approach the manor.

"Take…" he choked, turning to face crying sisters, Phoebe and Piper. They strengthen their body, helplessly, they looked at him, held onto his every word encase they miss something. "Take care of her" was what he managed before allowing death to take over him. His last act however was to turn to Prue and smile. For one final time, despite his pain, she witnessed that look of love and happiness in his eyes. Phoebe burst into tears from Kurt's dying wish and flung herself into Piper's arms who too had burst into tears.

With her tears at academic heights, Prue knew what was now fact. She got her wish; she helped bring him back, be it for a few minutes. She lowered herself down and gently kissed his cheek one final time before burying her head next to him and crying. In her choking tears, the paramedics finally arrived but were too late. The police fanned inside, trying to take control of the situation, ready to ask questions. Cole outside knew what happened and shut his eyes, tears rolling down him. In the sunroom sits a deadpanned Paige. Her face reveals no emotion. Her face, splattered with Kurt's dry blood, looked outside as she took a deep and even breath. A smile then escaped, the first emotion to be portrayed since the shooting…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

Prue gripped onto her sisters tightly for support as they watched him get wheeled out of the manor. Burying her head into Piper's shoulder, she tilted her own head to be on top of Prue's, Phoebe doing the same but with her position; it rested on Prue's upper arm. Hearing a sob from the sunroom, Paige's back was to them, shaking up and down. Prue, breaking away from her sisters, stormed over to her. "Paige!" she called. The police had asked what they needed to know and now were inspecting the manor. Leo remained with Penny, Cole was busy being bandaged, refusing to be sent to the hospital.

She jumped and turned to Prue, her tear stained face looked at her, tears wobbling in her eyes. "Who did it?" asked Prue. No more distraught, no more tears, only anger and determination was left. She stared at her stone faced.

"What?" asked Paige confused, attempting to make sense of the situation.

"Who shot him? Where's the gun!" she told Paige. Paige shook her head.

"I failed to get a good look. They came from behind. I- I turned to see two men, but nothing else. I'm sorry… I – I'm -" unable to finish due to the tears, Prue stood there fixated, deep in thought. The answer wasn't good enough, though it provided helpful insight. Piper suddenly looked up with shock and realisation.

"Oh god…" she uttered. Phoebe lifted her head up, Prue spun around, Paige turned her head. They all concentrated on Piper. "I know who done it". Paige widened her eyes, Prue stepped forward, insistent that her sister reveal what she knows. She didn't need to say it, the look said it all. "Last year, the day you all went to fight back the SAS. Me and Leo were here… Those three construction workers revealed they were members of the SAS… I completely forgot about them. It must have been them. They've returned to finish the job" Piper now angered and foolish to herself for forgetting them suddenly put her hand over her mouth, starting to cry. "It's my fault Kurt's dead… If I had only told you about them -"

"It's not your fault! Don't you say that! With everything that's happened, you and Leo both forgot. No one is to blame but those three men. They did this. They killed Kurt" pressed Phoebe, the final part straining her heart and her voice, breaking from the thought.

"Now it's their death" says Prue. Her sisters look at her when Cole, bandaged, his wounds clean, approaches them, putting a loving arm around Phoebe. Leo himself makes an appearance and holds Piper, Paige faces the front again, hands around her mouth, again, she smirks.

"Where's Penny?"

"She's got a police woman looking after her" replies Cole, Phoebe nods, a weak smile knowing her daughter is safe.

"You can't kill them" says Piper, more of warning, more of a whisper.

"Why not?" asks Prue, rage taking her over for now she knew who they were. They had come into contact with her. They took away her life, her soul mate. Her love. They would pay the price- death.

"You will be jailed!" responds Piper. With the police, they had said how Victor had a gun to them which Prue turned around on him, refusing to allow Piper to get into any sort of trouble. Knowing the predicament of everyone, the police stopped their probing and questioning for the meanwhile. Right now, they didn't need to find out Prue shot three other men. It's the death penalty for such a crime, Piper wouldn't allow it.

"We'll get the police" assures Cole.

"No"

"Prue, listen to reason…"

"I said no!" she screams, several police officers looking over, and then continuing on with their duties, many starting to leave. A female officer approaches them.

"We are going back to the station. We will be back. We'll give you the time you need. We just recommend you try and relax. We will work hard to find who did this, we give you our word" she tells them, they smile, all except Prue.

"Thank you" nods Phoebe. The officer looks at them before finally stopping at Prue who looks back, emotionless.

"I'm sorry for your loss" she tells her sincerely. The only response from Prue was her lips flinching with the distraught. The officer, bowing her head, leaves followed by the other officers, closing the door behind her. The broken table from when Victor shoved Prue, Piper and Leo into, along with the other cabinet Victor smashed into, were cleared away under the stairs to make room for the medics who too had all left. Phoebe as supportive as she could be, approaches her sister and attempts to touch her whilst saying,

"She's right Prue, if you just relax and -" before she could finish or even reach her sister, Prue set off towards the stairs. Phoebe, startled by the sudden movement, spun around with everyone else.

"Where you going?" asks Piper.

"To prepare!" she replied. Everyone looked at each other with worry. Paige, again, smiled.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

With a slam of the door, they strolled into the manor. Tired but most importantly, cold. Despite the layer of clothing they had worn, it failed to keep the dark nights cold away from them. Peeling off her peach leather jacket and hanging it up followed by his blue jean jacket, they crossed over into the foyer where sat a worried Paige and Cole. Paige stood up, Cole unable to make sudden movement. "Any luck?" asked Paige with hope. Piper shook her head, shivering. The fire was raging on burning bright its yellow orange and red glow. The sudden climate change caused Piper to shudder as she rubbed at her bare arms. She wore a blue blouse which exposed her arms, now thinking was a bad idea.

"Unfortunately not. We couldn't find Prue or the men. We looked almost everywhere, we couldn't find them" said Leo, answering on behalf of his wife. Paige sat down with a heavy sigh.

"She'll turn up" smiles Cole, the other two smile back with grim nods. It had been several hours since Kurt's death and night had descended upon San Francisco, consuming the streets into darkness. The street lamps were lit providing weak illuminating yellow glows. Shop street windows and house windows were also lit up providing more light. Prue had been out for several hours, having gone out her bedroom window to not raise suspicion and have her family attempt to stop her, which she knew they would do. They even discussed the best way to stop her for when Prue is hard set on something like this; she's like a bull in a china shop, or a speeding bullet. There was no stopping it.

Hearing foot steps from the stairs, they turned to face Phoebe, yawning once reaching the bottom. Joining everyone in the foyer, she smiled at her sister and Leo, but was dismayed to not find Prue.

"No luck?" she asked, knowing the answer. They shook their heads. Cole looked up at her, gently caressing her warm arm. She looked down at him and smiled.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Just set her down to bed, she's fine… Wish I could say the same about Prue"

"Well" said Paige upbeat and standing up, "You should all get some sleep, after all, tomorrow, I'm sure will be a long day" she said, without a care in the world. Any emotion she had once before shown them all had now vanished with sudden unexpectance. Cole was more concerned with Phoebe, Piper was too wrapped up with Leo, he the same, all three not really listening to what Paige said. Phoebe however, did. With a frown at Paige, Paige walked out into the kitchen.

"We should get some sleep" advised Leo.

"You kidding? What about Prue? I can't sleep when my sister is out there!" protests Piper.

"We need to. You need your sleep so that when tomorrow rolls along; you're refreshed and can think clearly. We'll start searching once more tomorrow morning" said Leo, protesting a little himself. About to answer him back with a retort, she looked at his insistence and eventually, with great reluctance, nodded her head. Turning to Phoebe, she smiled.

"Fine… Goodnight… I love you Phoebe"

"I love you too sis" she smiled back and giving her sister a sisterly kiss on the cheek, to which Phoebe playfully changed it into. As both women laughed, Piper, led by Leo, walked up the stairs. Piper murmuring how sleeping is a bad idea and how her idea of staying up was a better idea. Cole, smiling, looks into the fire, it taking him in. Phoebe walks around and sits opposite him with a serious expression. "Cole…"

Looking away from his memorisation, he smiled at her.

"Yes my love?"

"Didn't you find Paige's behaviour a tad bit suspicious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Just then, she reacted like nothing has happened. She was happy. Joyful. Upbeat – chipper… too chipper. Then earlier she was distant, emotional… Why? Why would she be like that? She barely knew him. Why should it effect her so much? It makes no sense"

"I shouldn't worry. It's most probably her hormones. Also she did know Kurt; after all, she spent a year with him"

"Hmmm" was all she responded, unsure, but still confused. Cole pulled himself up, Phoebe looked up with concern. About to protest he sit down, he holds his hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine… I need to walk. I'm just going to get some tea. Want some?" he asks, and she shakes her head. Nodding his head, he walks off into the kitchen leaving Phoebe to cradle up into the corner of the sofa and look at the flames dancing around each other and allowed her thoughts to be consumed into it. Her tears slowly begun to return with worry of Prue, distraught of Kurt and distress from her father. In the kitchen, Cole walked inside to find Paige leant on the island counter. Her arms were outstretched behind her for support, her body out in the open air with her pyjama top just showing her cleavage. She, seductively, smiles at Cole.

"Hey stud" she smiles with a wink, he frowns at her. "Thirsty? Hungry?" she asks licking her drying ruban lips. Stopping, he shook his head, suspicious now. "Well, how about I give you a massage to release all those aches and pains?" she asks, slowly beginning to approach him, giving him a cheeky smirk.

"I'm married" he tells her stepping back, grimacing from the pain in his back. She chuckled gently, approaching closer.

"She doesn't have to know" replies Paige when Phoebe suddenly shows up on the doorway. Paige widens her eyes and covers up her chest. Phoebe, with an evil scowl, could have killed her at that point. Paige, bare feet, stepped back, away from them, issuing herself with enough room otherwise have Phoebe's hands wrapped around her throat.

"I think you better leave" says Phoebe with fury, grabbing hold of Cole's arm.

"Right, let me get my sheet"

"No. Leave the manor. You don't deserve to sleep here", Paige laughed, suspecting it was a joke. Phoebe's face didn't alter. Paige, now spectacle, looked at her.

"You serious?" she asked to the response of Phoebe's raised eyebrows. "But where will I sleep? I'll be cold" Without word, Phoebe threw her Paige's apartment keys from the key rack next to her. Catching them, Cole steps forward.

"I think she's made her intentions clear. Leave" hesitating, she nods and without further word, goes to leave. "Out the back". Scrunching up her face, she accepts it and leaves, releasing the scowls from them both. When hearing the outside door slam shut and her dark figure walk past them, they turned to one another.

"Believe me now?" asks Phoebe. Cole, with a sigh, turns away but embraces Phoebe into his arms which she gadfully accepts…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

The next morning, no one had slept a wink. Prue was still missing, her bed was still made, not one sign of a person on it. As dawn filled the city, residents begun to awaken for work or to send off their children to school. Penny was driven to a close friend of Phoebe's to be taken care of, to be away from the drama at the manor which always seems to follow them. After she was dropped out, and phoning their works to inform them they won't be in, they all left in Piper's jeep in search of Prue, the main important person in their search. The journey, now 1 hour in, had been a quiet and most awkward trip. No one wanted to speak encase it distracted them and they missed her.

"Please someone say something!" burst out Piper with frustration in her tone. Phoebe smiled, reaching out to stroke Piper's arm. Piper and Leo were at the front, Leo the one driving. Phoebe and Cole were in the back, Phoebe at Piper's side. Cole and herself were holding hands the entire way, stealing glances and smiles at one another. She was thankful he didn't die in the climax of it all, but it still pained her to know Kurt was dead.

It hadn't sunk in properly, it all happened too quick, then with Prue and Paige… Paige. The very thought of her made Phoebe's blood boil. She had told her sister and Leo prior before setting off on what Paige done and what she and Cole both decided for Paige. Piper and Leo both agreed though were more concentrated on the other matters. Cole, trying to be the supportive and clear and level minded in the group, decided to answer Piper's request.

"I think we should return to the manor, and go over the next course of action"

"No" came Piper's straight tone observing the streets. Phoebe smiled as she looked out the open window, her blond hair billowing out behind her. It felt like being a little kid again. Only now she had a husband, a child and soon to be apartment. A lot has changed. "We keep looking". Knowing better than to test Piper's tolerance and emotion, he nodded.

"If you wish". Phoebe, without turning to him, gently patted his arm to tell him he made a good choice. Approaching the rougher part of town, Phoebe shivered. The sun had just a second ago devoured the city. The faces on people were cheerful, couples walked hand in hand. The birds could be heard singing in the sky, dogs barking. Laughter came from houses, children playing in the streets. But almost like a light switch, they were cloaked in an overcast of darkness. The towering buildings of run down apartments blocked out the once peaceful sun. Coldness sheathed them. The once playful and happy sounds were now replaced by crying children, people yelling, the sound of glass shattering and abusive words yelled. The streets were covered with the homeless, begging any passer by for money, a room, food. It broke Phoebe's heart to witness such people living in such a life.

They were not her problem, none of this was. Prue was her only worry, though it didn't stop her shiver which Cole had felt when it travelled to her hand. He turned to her and stroked her hair; she turned to him and smiled. The road was uneven, cracks and crevices overlaying the, what was, perfect road.

"Why are we here?" asked Cole. He had started to get a headache after last nights events and now by the increasingly bumpy ride. The silence he would have much rather wanted back. It was too loud now and not just that, they were sounds no one should hear. Leo turned a corner having to swerve out of the way of a half naked kid, covered in dirt, his blond hair messy and cut uneven.

"Why would people live like this? Who knew a place like this existed?" asked Phoebe taken a back.

"The SAS – That's why were here" responded Piper solemnly. Phoebe nodded her head, Cole the same, their questions answered. Up ahead they could see flashing lights which raised two stories. Phoebe squinted to make herself see properly, it didn't help, simply worsened it. When getting closer, they found the flashing lights were in fact of a half naked woman, legs crossed and holding a pint of beer. Phoebe rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed.

Outside, bags of litter laid sprawled about, some of it on the streets. Litter of every sort; cans, food, wood, plastic etc caked the pavement and road. Over the doorway into the 'Titillating Alcoholic' – the name of the so called bar, overhung a United states flag and a small awning to ward off the rain. It was oval shaped, black and stained. The windows reaching up were covered with cardboard, like most of the streets windows.

"So keep your eyes sharp" said Leo finally providing something into the car conversation. Next to the bar was an alleyway, to the wall of that a large rusted metal ladder. The alleyway, although pitch black, could just make out small mice running to and from, many around the garbage accompanied by flies. Phoebe had to do up the window to fend off the smell and encase any flies flew into the car. Cole done the same, Leo following in pursuit. An image suddenly materialised from the alleyway. Phoebe turned to look at it then turned away; suddenly realising she did indeed saw something. The person was red, everywhere. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Stop!!" she screamed. Almost by command, Leo slammed his foot against the breaks. The jeep drove over a doll and begun to get off course. Trying to maintain the jeep, Leo swerved the vehicle this way and that, skid marks marking the already black road. Piper with a squeal braced herself, preparing for the worst. Fortunately, nothing did. The car came to a stop after briefly skidding sideways down the road. No one bothered to say a word or even bat an eyelid as they walked past. What did stand out was the colour of the jeep, the only bright, fresh and clean source in the entire street. As Leo stopped, Piper didn't need to ask why Phoebe yelled out and whilst undoing her belt frantically and opening the door, along with Phoebe, she called out.

"Where?!" Phoebe, refusing to answer, too wrapped up in what she saw, runs off towards the alleyway. Piper, following quickly in the sprint, joined up with Phoebe as both sisters ran towards the woman now walking away from them. Cole and Leo, unbuckling their belts, walked out and watched their respective wives. Piper now saw who they were running to; it was a woman, with shoulder length hair, drenched in what could now be seen as blood.

Her black top was covered in it, her jeans. She walked with a limp, her right arm escalated out in front of her, her left hand supporting it. "Prue!"

"Prue!!" yelled Phoebe; both sisters clutching the others hand to give them the strength and power to run. Faster, they finally got to her, stepping in front of her, halting her. Half of her was from the light, the other half she was in darkness. What could be seen was more than enough as Piper stepped back in horror, Phoebe covered her mouth. Both fell into a fit of distraught, emotional distress.

"Oh Prue" cried Piper. Prue had cuts on her face, a deep wound on her left arm. Her top had been pulled, frayed from force, her bra was clearly unhooked. Her sisters didn't need to ask what had happened there, they knew. Her left eye was closed up; black and blue were her arms. Her right arm was what stunned and sickened them the most; a bone was sticking out, blood flowed out with no indication of stopping. That's why she was supporting her arm, it had been broken. Tears stung their faces, their lips quivered. Prue's hopeless and dead eye looked at them both, she showed no emotion. Her jeans were torn on the knee area, blood had grazed them both.

"We were so worried. What happened?"

"It's done" said Prue in a monotone voice. She was tired, panting only slightly. Her sisters frowned until realising what she meant. She found them; she took care of the situation. They didn't need to say anything of the matter when the jeep pulled up next to them. Cole sat in the front to give the back seats to the sisters. A thick blue blanket was already there. It was Piper's idea to pack one encase they found Prue and she was cold having been out all night. She was out for only a few hours the night before and she was frozen. Cole and Leo were emotionally stunned to find Prue in the state that she was in but Leo quickly urged them inside. Prue, helped by her sisters, sent her into the jeep, Phoebe wrapping the blanket around her. They then joined inside, closing the doors behind them. Prue simply sat there, starring at the seat in front of her. All her life was gone, she was like a corpse.

"Where to?" asked Leo.

"Hospital. Now!"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

She crossed her small apartment, only consisting of a joint kitchen, living room and double bed. It was furnished simplistically. No television, no dining table, no chairs, no pictures. The walls were stained, the grey wallpaper was peeling off already, decay had settled in. Despite the circumstance, the dark brown flooring was not littered with food, for her kitchen had no food. Her cupboards and fridge were empty. She only used it as a pit stop; she would bunk out, out and about. Her job had always kept her mobile. One door, next to the tiny kitchen, led to the toilet, the other one adjacent, led to the hallway outside. Screams of crying children, arguing couples, dogs barking, loud TV's through the thin walls were the only sound she could hear. The light was dying and filled the apartment with a dim light, it sometimes flickering.

Her curtains were draped over with sheets of green and white fabric. She hated people seeing into her business, more importantly, she didn't want to cover it up with cardboard or wood like most of the street. There was no point. Although not often there, she at least wanted to make it look somewhat respectable from the outside. She had great pride, which would prove as her downfall.

As she crossed over to her single bed which only had one think pillow, a white sheet and another on top of that, she knelt down. She wore a green army tank top followed by loose fitting blue jeans. They were essential for her if she wanted to succeed. She had been thinking about this for the past 2 weeks now, though her plan became apparent to her as of last night. She had a lot to think about and now was the time. She had to finish it once and for all. Feeling with her hands, she finally found what she wanted; a large brown box. Pulling it out with effort, she spun it around.

A smile spread across her pale face. Her dark hair was tied neatly in a pony tail, she couldn't have her hair get in the way and distract her. Lifting the lid on top of the box, the light from the light bulb, be it weak, caught the items reflections and shone briefly in her eyes. Knives of every sort lay scattered about, but she didn't want just any knife, she wanted his knife. More precisely a dagger. As she dug through them all, she picked out a small golden handled pistol. Finding the silencer, she connected it together. An essential tool needed for when she had to accomplish her task. The shotgun and machine guns were too big and noticeable. She dare not take them with her less they be noticed. She was smart enough, he taught her well.

Then she found it. Her smile widening, she grabbed for the golden handled dagger. Shaped like a crystal, it too see through, its deadly sharp point was coloured red. The handle was made of pure gold, Latin symbols lay carved on it. The bubble at the end of the handle had an engraving, 'To my love. May this give you the strength for the final test'

She never knew what that meant, until now. His final wish. His final desire was in that engrave. Oh how she missed him so. She shouldn't slumber in the past, this was the present, what she had to do was in the future.

Stashing the gun in its holster attached to her black belt, barely covered by her top. Noticeable, she still had one last item of clothing. Finally, she carefully placed the dagger into it's sheath. Hearing it click into place, echoing around the small apartment, it made her smile. Standing up, she noticed them both, the photos she had stored away. Both from two different weddings. After the first never worked, she married again. Which was perfect.

Taking an emotional breath, she turned away knowing she must begin or else buckle. It's then that she heard a vehicle swerving outside, what could be heard as a scream shortly followed. Usually, she wouldn't go to see to such a sound, but this one made her frown, the voice sounding familiar. Too familiar that it sent a chill up and down her spine. With a shake, she went to the window and looked out.

"Where?!" she asked, both women running to someone out of her range of sight. She could poke her head out more but she'd be seen. "Prue!" she screamed. With a smirk, she watched them approach someone as the car pulled around allowing the three women inside. She was taken a back by one of the women's predicament. She actually felt sorry for her. She banished such an emotion, she couldn't feel emotion, not with what she had to do. Turning away as the car drove off, 'Hospital' was heard for the driver to go to. She sighed with annoyance. This was just like them, selfish. Now she couldn't carry out what needed to be done. She would have to wait. She would do so at the local pub, a place she was awfully fond of. Accepting she may have to wait hours, possibly days, she reached for her blue jeaned jacket hung on the door.

Wrapping it around her waist, she took one last look at her apartment, at the photos, before opening the door and switching off the lights. She didn't care to close the doors. What would they do if they found her stuff? None of that mattered. She knew what would happen to her after she did what she had to do.

She thought about the screams, the suffering, the begging, the crying. Such sounds overweighed that of the real life sounds in the building. As she strolled down the hallway, her ponytail bobbing up and down, she smiled with those deathly ruban lips…

**To be continued…**

There we have it! One more chapter done and dusted with! What did you think? The beginning begun straight away, beginning minutes from when the last chapter left off. Prue fought for Kurt's life despite the odds piled against her. How did you feel reading about her struggle, the emotion she felt as well as Piper and Phoebe's? What was your thoughts when Kurt suddenly awoke from his apparent death to utter those words to the sisters? How did you feel about that final look he gave to Prue?

So Kurt's dead, but Victor has survived the shot Piper sent at him. How? Who knows, but what is to be known is that he will suffer. After this all, the group reunited in torment, but Prue questioned Paige- what did you make of the situation as well as Paige's behaviour? Piper remembered those three men who pretended to be workmen when repairing the sunroom. They were in fact part of the SAS – You had forgotten about them! It was then that Prue realised she had to kill them- thoughts?

The story progressed into the night and Prue had left to find the men. Piper and Leo had been unsuccessful in finding her or the men. What did you think about Paige's sudden shift in behaviour and then to the surprising scene when trying to seduce Cole? Phoebe caught on and quickly sent her away from the manor.

Then the search was on as Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Cole came to a beat down area of San Francisco to which Piper was smart to think those men had gotten to- as did Prue who had also gone there and apparently killed those men in the alleyway- but it came with a price. Her eye had been closed shut, she had been beaten cut and almost raped. Her arm had also been broken. Did I portray all their feelings well?

Finally, the last bit was a complete mystery. A woman found herself a dagger and a gun, as it was declared she had a mission which involves screams, tears, begging and suffering. She also witnessed the event with Prue and co outside. Who is this mystery woman and what does she have planned? Who taught and trained her well? Who gave her that dagger and engraved that description on it? What were those photos she found?

Well next chapter, all will be explained. It's now time to bid your farewells to someone as the **big death of the series will finally unfold** in one of the most climatic and shocking scenes **ever** to be written in this story! Expect the unexpected!

_**4 chapters remain!**_ Don't think it's smooth running from here. It can only get worse! Until next chapter, please submit your reviews.


	47. Showdown!

Pain, Tears & Lies

**Pain, Tears & Lies**

Welcome to a brand new chapter and it's one, if not, the biggest chapter ever! The big death will, after 47 chapters, unfold before your very eyes and it will rip the very foundation of this story, so be prepared for a shocking, disturbing, emotional and action packed read!

I want to clarify two things. Firstly, Dutchygirl, Ruban is another word for Red.

**Secondly**, **lizardmomma**** I've noticed now every review is the exact same- you copy and paste. With these last few chapters, please show me and the story respect by actually writing a review. Posting the same thing over and over again is not helpful. It doesn't contribute anything. I don't want, for the last ever chapter, to read the same three letter words. If you've got nothing constructive to say, then say nothing at all.**

Other than your constant dismal review, I want to thank the other two. You help drive my story with your thoughts and comments, so thank you. Only 4 chapters, including this one, remain for this story and what a journey it's been! So it's time to sit back and enjoy this explosive chapter! One face will return also.

Prepare to be shocked!

_**The Final 4 Chapters!**_

**Chapter 47**

Showdown!

"I'm fine!" she insisted, this time more of a command. The other two shifted their weight in annoyance.

"Really?" one of the women asked, her eyebrows heightened. She refused to believe the self confession from this other woman. She had too much pride that it clouded what was right from wrong. "Because it looks to me that you'll pass out if you put to much strain on yourself"

"I'm fine!" she told her scowling intently. She was indeed proud and stubborn. With her upbringing, she had to be. There was no time to hesitate or to pause. If she made any mistake, it affected those close to her, her family. Family was the most important thing to her and she would never give it up for the world. This past year and a half has been the worst struggle she has ever had to endure. If there was ever a chance to be stubborn, now was the time. There was still a funeral that needed to be done, another funeral. On top of that, she had the murder of three men on her hands. If she allowed such thoughts into her head, the guilt, despite the cause, would crush her in more ways then one. She killed. There was no turning back from that.

She was ready to accept jail; she deserved it for what she done that one night. The night which stripped her of any happiness she once had. It killed her inside. To hear those men scream. To watch them plead. To smell their blood. She knew what they done, she knew how angry she was. But upon their death, standing there, in agony is when it hit her. It hit her so much that she passed out in the drive to the hospital. She awoke to the nervous and worried expressions of her two sisters. As she attempted to move, she found her entire body in a cast. Her right arm, the arm that was broken, the arm which literally had a bone stuck out, was held high in a cast. Her legs, beaten with a metal pole, lay sprawled in front of her, again, in a cast each.

Her stomach was stitched and wrapped in a cast due to the punches and cuts she received. She was in bad shape. She felt woozy, her vision was blurred. She felt sick constantly. Her migraine never ceased and continued to bring more pain and agony to her. She wanted to die at that moment. It was too much to bear that she even found herself asking a sister to kill her. Her speech was rasp, weak and pained. Her stomach throbbed and stung with agony. At times she forgot who she was, who others were. Her head had been struck many times in her battle that she could not think straight.

Nothing felt real in the weeks followed by months leading to her recovery. From once eating through a tube, she could begin eating soft foods before moving onto the hard foods. Despite the recovery process, it still hurt her to swallow and then digest. Nausea took in every day that she would puke which would either rupture her stitches or scream with the anguish her stomach would suffer from having to tense her muscles.

She wanted death no more than the next person. Death never came. This was the price she had to pay for killing those men. However, all that harsh recovery. The vomiting, the nausea, the headaches, the aches, the speech, hearing and sight lost, the painful attempt at walking for the first time was nothing compared to what she had to miss. After 2 months had passed and she could finally start to remember things better and start to feel better, she was told of his funeral.

Upon hearing the news of the funeral that she missed she broke down into tears. That could have been the worst thing to of happened to her. She was told she was unconscious at the time of his funeral and couldn't attend. Her sisters didn't either and not only did she feel distraught for herself for missing it, but guilt that her sisters couldn't go either and so blamed herself.

"No you're not!" came the demanding and powerful voice of her other sister. "You still need more time to recover" she said in a softer tone.

"I've been recovering for 3 months now. I want to see Kurt" Her sisters went silent, "I need to see him" she whispered. "Please. I can walk now; I'm out of my casts. My bones have healed. My cuts mended. Please… I want to see Kurt. I didn't get to say goodbye to him before, please allow me the chance now"

Her sisters both took in deep breaths. Phoebe's blond hair, tied into a pony tail, bobbed as she nodded her head. Her older sister, Piper, flashed her eldest sister, Prue, a sincere smile. The smile she only gave to her sisters. The smile which told her it's ok and that she agrees. "Thank you…"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

The cool autumn's breeze took them all in. Leaves had begun falling from their homes. What once use to be clear cut green grass was now filled with green, yellow and brown leaves. Kids would run through them causing more mess around the streets. The summer had been hot and draining. None more so for the Halliwell's. What should have been a relaxing summer filled with fun and pressure free was instead a world of fear and distraught. It was hard on them all that no one was able to properly be at work. Minds were elsewhere, feelings were scrambled. All was lost in their world. Nothing mattered anymore.

"I don't know if I can do this" she said with a shaking voice. She had feared to test her voice since leaving the hospital. The 30 minute drive felt like a lifetime. Bundled with nervous fearful distraught, she tried to prepare herself, mentally, for what was about to come.

"You can" came her younger sister's voice. She was relived that Prue had chosen to speak, but the context of it only made her emotional. She could never comprehend, not fully, with what Prue was feeling. She could only think what losing Cole would be like. Such a thought gave a lump in her throat and a pain in her heart. Cole was her life and she wasn't prepared to lose him, she wouldn't know what she would do if that happened. "We're here for you" she whispered clutching her sister's hand more so now as they approached it closer.

"Always" said Piper; squeezing Prue's other hand gently to let her know she's there. It was hard on them both; they had lost a great friend, a potential brother in law. It pained them to see Prue in the state that she was. They had their husbands, who did Prue have? Sure, she had Piper and Phoebe, but they could never be there for Prue like Kurt was there for her. They witnessed true love between two people who couldn't bare to be apart. But now, there he was, underground.

"Oh god!" cried out Prue. Her legs buckled but her sisters had been prepared and held her up the best they could feeling not just the weight of their sister but of their own emotion. This was the first time they were here too; they all shared the same realization. "Oh god!" she cried now in convulsed tears. Prue's knees found the warm ground below as she held her broken free hands over her mouth. Her sisters supportively knelt down beside her, all looking at the grave of one loved dear, Kurt. Leo and Cole, like the ladies, wearing black, stood in silence, hands clasped in front of them. Unlike the ladies, this had not been their first time here when they were instructed by their wives to go to the funeral as they stayed with their sister. That way at least part of them were there.

"It's ok" soothed Phoebe stroking her sister's hair away from her eyes. Tears were in all their eyes, including the men's. Prue scrambled over to the headstone and rubbed it intently. Her distraught crying took her over that she began to claw away at the grass, screaming for Kurt. As she started shovelling away at the mud, her sisters tried to stop her.

"No! Let me go!! I have to see him one more time! Let me see him dammit!!" she screams. Visitors near by who had come to pay their respects to their own loved ones looked in their direction, many from sympathy, others with fret. "I demand to see him!" Her words became lost in her tears; she coughed, tried to breath but couldn't find the right amount of breath in her lungs.

"You can't!" yelled Piper, "He's dead Prue! He's gone!!" she shouted at her sister grabbing for her hands. Her tears hit the ground beneath her hard soaking up the soft soil. With Piper doing that, Phoebe remained with both hands on Prue's shoulders, straining to pull her away.

"Piper's right, Prue. He's gone" alleged Phoebe, her voice breaking from the tears which begun to fall. She tried to be strong but there's only so much a person can withstand. Prue's crying and anguish consumed her that she just collapsed into her tears. Her head begun to swell and throb. A headache was quick to form before she was overcome, with darkness…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Tonight? Are you sure? I mean, well. I knew she's fine now but, tonight?" she asked the image in front of her. The image to which never answered her back. In fact, she never spoke to her. That grated on her the most. Sometimes, just sometimes, she could be sure she heard a reply, like now. As she rambled on some more she so casually slipped the golden handled pistol through the gun holster next to the holster containing her most prized dagger. The crystal clear and shaped dagger given to her by him. The very man who she loved more than life itself but could never really have for herself because of the selfish nature of one bitch! Thoughts like that only made her stronger or in some cases insane.

Many people thought she was, with the 4 months that lead to this one moment. She didn't care, she knew what she was. She had waited for 4 months and she wouldn't wait any longer. She thought it a noble and generous thing to do, to give them this time to adjust, to mourn, to recover. They had done that now so it was time to strike. No more waiting. In a way it was a good thing to wait these 4 months for it gave her time to truly think through her plan and not just go into it all on a whim. He had always taught her to use her head and not allow her emotions to cloud her judgement. He taught her so much including that to love. But he was gone and she had to avenge his death if she was to ever be happy again. It pained her in the beginning to think of what she had to do, but she knew that it was necessary. Now, 4 months later, she was mentally and emotionally ready for such a task. She smiled.

With her newly dyed brown hair tied neatly into a bun, she looked at herself in the mirror. Licking her blood red lips, she smirked and gave a pout. Throwing on her blue jacket, she returned her gaze to herself on the mirror. "You going to answer me or not? You did before" she insisted, "This is a big thing. You said that today was the right time" Again, the image in the mirror failed to respond. Sometimes, she'd hear the voice in her head, other times she'd watch herself tell her what to do. It's what prepared her for this. She knew what she had to do. Shrugging away the concern, she turned on her heels and walked away, making sure her dagger and pistol were in the holsters, ready to be brought out. They were. Now was the time. Time was hers.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

With another month passed and much needed therapy, she found herself back at the graveyard. She knew that now, above all else, was the best time to return. After the ordeal she had been through with killing those men, recovering and the therapy it was time. She also chose a day when everyone was busy at work in order for them not to stop her, to insist it wasn't time. Now it was. The weather was cold and uninviting. There was a strong breeze but it never stopped her. As she approached the gravesite, she took in forced breaths, finding it hard from the pounding wind.

In her haste to get out and come here, she forgot to tie up her hair which now flew miraculously in the air. Her black leather jacket billowed out behind her whilst her blue jeans and black tank top stuck to her body. Struggling for breath against it all, the freezing cold taking away most of her breath, she continued until finally finding his resting spot.

At that one moment, as if by magic, the wind stopped. The grey clouds suddenly begun to part allowing the sun to appear. As if like a test of endurance, the weather changed once Prue passed the test. She knew magic didn't exist but all of what had just happened didn't phase her. She acted as if nothing happened.

"Hey" she whispered. Kneeling down beside his resting place, she stroked his head stone. Feeling his name engraved in the hard marble stone, she gasped a sob. Tears formed in her eyes once again, tears she thought she would never spend. Tears which she thought she had cried out. She has cried so much she thought she had none left. She was wrong.

"Can't keep you down can we?" he asked with a smile in his tone. She didn't turn around.

"No Leo, you can't" she replied emotionless.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she shook her head. She didn't say anything else. Leo stood there, waiting. Prue allowed her crying to take her over as she stroked his headstone. Looking down at where he was buried her heart felt torn apart. The strain, agony and weight on her heart were unbearable. How she found the strength to remain knelt down amazed her. Was this all real? It hadn't sunk it, despite all this time. But somehow, slowly, being there made it real.

"I love you" she cried, sobbing. Leo remained behind her, tears in his eyes. "I miss you so much baby. I hope you're safe. I want you with me so much it's unbearable without you here. Oh god, I love you!" That was when everything was too painful to withstand that her body collapsed to the ground as she cried. Leo took it as his time to join her and cradle her in his big arms. She held onto him for dear life and for a moment, she shut her eyes and imagined it was Kurt.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

The five glasses clanged together setting off a loud yet hollow ringing sound through the club. They all cheered the toast and begun drinking the glass of wine. They all stood smiling at one another. "To us! To life!"

"To Kurt!" said Prue.

"To Darryl and my child" said Phoebe.

"To that boy killed by Andy!" said Piper.

"To Cheryl!" said Leo.

"To Michael!" said Cole.

"Here, here!!" they all cheered and once again toasted to those gone from their lives. "Their very memory and devotion will carry on for years to come. Although not with us now physically, they will be in our hearts, forever" said Leo. Emotion flooded them all. But now was to celebrate their new lives in heaven, to the end of the SAS. Now was to celebrate their new beginnings. It was all over.

"Well" says a choked up Piper. "I think this calls for more alcohol. It's a time to celebrate. So Phoebe, turn on the machine whilst I'll go to the back to get some more alcohol"

"Need help?" asked Leo as Phoebe went off to turn on the stereo. Piper shook her head and smiled. As she walked off, she stroked Prue's arm before going to the back of P3. It was Piper's idea for everyone to celebrate at P3. Everyone agreed, needing the stress off of them. The ladies wore elegant dresses. Phoebe wore a pink sparkling dress, whilst Prue wore a red one and Piper a blue. The guys wore a tux, shirt and trousers. Piper had curly hair, Prue wore her dark hair in a bun whilst Phoebe had allowed to let her blond hair hang.

As she opened the door and walked down a small corridor, she opened the door at the end. Turning on the light switch, she turned the small corner and descended the metal stairs to another door. The temperature had now gotten considerably colder giving her a chill and sending Goosebumps across her skin. Opening the blue door, she entered the cellar containing the alcohol. As she fumbled around for a light switch, her hand found it and she switched it on. At first, she didn't see her, standing there with hands behind her. When she did, she gasped and backed into the door, closing it with a slam. Upstairs, the music begun to blare out.

"Welcome, Piper" she told her. Piper frowned, her heartbeat got faster. The coldness didn't enter her mind. She was focused on the woman in front of her. She tried to desperately turn the handle of the door but when she tugged it open, it wouldn't budge. Astounding her, she turned and forcefully attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "You can't leave. Not just yet anyway"

"Help! Somebody! Help!" screamed Piper. With the music, and where she was, she couldn't be heard. Her blood racing like her heart, she spun around. Standing, still graceful in front of her, the same posture was her.

"They can't hear you" she sounded so angelic, so peaceful. Piper thought she had left her life after the last time. She couldn't fathom what was going on. It couldn't be real. No malice had been in her voice as she fixed on a smile in an attempt to sooth Piper. It didn't work.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'll answer once you calm down. Honestly, you can be so panicky at times"

"Oh yeah? You would know that how?" she asked, realising how dumb the question was. The other women knew she knew that too. She decided to answer it anyway, although the answer was clear.

"Because I'm you dear"

"You can't be! Ghosts aren't real!"

"I'm not a ghost Piper"

"Then what the hell are you?"

"I'm you" she responded, "From the future" she added. Piper rolled her eyes with a sigh. Realising this was getting her no where, she changed the course of the conversation. This time, she began to calm herself. If indeed this was herself, she knew her future self wouldn't harm her for it would affect on her own self. Even that sounded ridiculous that she mentally slapped herself at the notion. Future Piper stood in front of her wearing a white gown. Her face was wrinkled, her arms and her hands. Her white hair was tied neatly into a bun.

"Ok… Me…. What are you here for. I mean again?"

"It's not happened yet" was all she replied. Piper's frown returned, this time intense.

"What do you mean 'it's not happened yet?'"

"What I told you the last time… There will be a death, a big death that you will not be prepared for. It's time is coming" Piper gulped looking more complexed and serious.

"Who dies? Is it Leo? Is it one of my sisters?" she asked panicked with worry. Whatever was stood in front of her, the thought of how strange it all was had now gone astray.

"I cannot say" she replied. "I am only here to warn you. Prepare yourself"

"But why? It makes no sense! Why come here to warn me when you can tell me who dies, how and when it happens? You could tell me and I'll stop it. It would give you – us a better future"

"I cannot, I am sorry"

"Why not?!" asked Piper, tears taking over. Future Piper cocked her head, too emotional at seeing her past self this distraught. "Please!" she begged, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was never warned before. I need you to be prepared. For everyone to be prepared. The time is coming and it's close. You need to warn them. Unfortunately, I cannot change fate or else it would change the future in ways I cannot imagine. If death doesn't get its victim now, it will look for another way to do so. You know that better than anyone" Piper stepped forward and it was then that she could properly see the strain and pain on the old woman's face. She remembered back to the death and it clearly took great effect on her.

"I'm sorry" whispered Piper trying to imagine what she, her own self had to endure. As she rose out her hand to stroke the old woman's face, the door behind her opened. Turning with a fright, Phoebe stood with her head poked in.

"Everything alright? You've been in here for ages" she smiled. Piper, trying to find her breath, turned back around to find the future self gone. Confused, her tear stained face and wet eyes turned back to Phoebe. Concerned, she walked inside towards her sister. "Piper?" Piper, shaking her head, was consoled by Phoebe. "What happened?" Piper, remembering the warning broke away from the hug. Phoebe's concern grew.

"We need to talk… We all do" she told Phoebe, taking her by the hand, "It's urgent" she whispered and led her out…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"I still wouldn't believe it" said Prue unlocking the front door and walking inside shortly followed in by Phoebe, Piper, Cole and Leo. "I mean it could be your head playing tricks on you" As everyone eagerly poured inside away from the cold, they closed the door on the darkness outside. Everyone, despite layered with jackets, were still cold.

"Maybe the first time at the hospital, but not now" replied Piper. Prue shook her head dismissing the conversation and looked at Phoebe.

"Honey, you go home. You have a condo and a beautiful daughter waiting for you"

"After what Piper said? I think I'll stay thank you" insisted Phoebe, Prue rolled her eyes.

"Well fair enough, you have your old bedroom still. I'm going to bed. Night everyone" called off Prue waving her hand. Her sisters smiled as everyone bidded her goodnight. Piper begun to yawn.

"I think you better do the same" smiled Leo and Piper nodded her approval as Leo led her up the stairs. "Night everyone"

"Night" called back Phoebe as Cole dialled on his cell phone. "Who you calling?"

"Babysitter" he replied and she gave a nod. "I'm off to bed" he told her walking up the stairs. Phoebe smiled up at him. "Hi Amy, listen, me and Phoebe will be staying with her sisters…" his voice drifted away as he got further away. Phoebe went for the light switch and turned it off, encasing the manor into the blackness like outside. Walking to the stairs, she took one worried look at the manor before ascending the stairs herself…

Meanwhile, the back door is opened thanks to a bobby pin wedged into the lock. Hearing it click open, she slowly opened the door with a creak which sent a shiver down her own back…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

Unable to sleep, Leo opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping wife. With the moonlight outside peeking through their net curtains, it illuminated their bed with a blue glow. He smiled as she soundly slept, a smile on her face with the dreams she was witnessing. Gently stroking his lovers face, he kissed her forehead remembering back to how they first met at the park. He remembered to their wedding and how he felt so alive, that he was the luckiest most happiest man in the universe. This woman was his life. He couldn't bare to be apart from her. Taking a deep breath he kissed her once more causing her to squirm in her sleep. Groaning, she turned onto her other side, away from him and hugged the duvet to herself. Getting out of bed, he made sure the duvet was fitted snugly around her. He wanted her warm. In his blue pyjamas, he walked out and headed for the toilet.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the noise. Some sort of creak. Frowning, he spun around and tried to listen. Not hearing anything, he shrugged it off and turned for the toilet. He stopped again upon hearing the noise. Spinning around almost a fraction of the sound sounding, he slowly headed for the stairs with caution. "Hello?" he called down quietly as not to wake everyone. No response other then another creak, he begun to descend the stairs. Thoughts entered his mind for what it could be- pipes, the old flooring giving way gently, he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, he mentally prepared himself for deep down he knew it could be a burglar. Tasking deep slow breaths, he took each step with great care as if he were barefoot stepping on shards of glass.

When reaching the bottom, he yet again asked "Hello?" but got no answer. Turning for the foyer, a bright light blinded him. Covering his eyes with his arms, he turned around to see the image of a woman standing there holding something in her hand. At that moment he couldn't tell what it was, but as his vision gradually returned, his eyes widened with the horror of who it was. Not only was it her, but she held a crystal dagger. The handle looked to be made from pure gold with some sort of words engraved on it, words he couldn't understand. "Paige?!" he asked. She cocked her head, breathing hard.

"How lovely to see you again Leo. You've made this a lot easier for me you know" His frown replaced his shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I got here later then I wanted. I had a lot of stuff to sort out you see. Anyway, not the issue. What is the issue was how I was going to get to you when you were in bed with Piper. It's what kept me down here for a good 2 hours"

"Get to me?" he asked as she stepped out of the dining room. Leo backed into the connecting wall between the foyer and the sitting room against the picture of himself, Penny, Cole, Kurt, Piper, Phoebe and Prue. "What's with the dagger?"

"A lot of things actually" she told him. Her voice was menacing. "This belonged to Paul himself. You remember Paul? He was the chairman of the SAS. My husband!" Leo's eyes widened with surprise, "That's right! I married him and you all killed him. Everyone of you!" Leo ignored the statement.

"Cheryl… She was married to Paul"

"As did I years later… Though here's the twist. I was engaged to Kurt at the time"

"What!"

"Oh I know, but god!" she shouts out relived, "It feels great to get that off my chest… Before I kill you" she ended with a deathly tone. His confused frown grew to that of fear and then he remembered what Piper told them. Panic overcome him. Upstairs however, Phoebe begins to awaken, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The commotion had caused her to wake up. Downstairs, Leo raised out his hands.

"Kill me? Why me?" he asked.

"Paul wanted you dead. When he died, I thought that maybe I could move on, live my own life. But I realised that it was too hard, I was too unhappy. He visited me you know, told me that I have to finish what he started for him to finally rest in peace. I have to kill you" she said stepping closer to him. He tensed up and knowing the kind of person Paige was, he knew she was serious.

"You were there for me in the island. You saved Piper. You saved us all… You don't want to do this Paige"

"Oh I really do" smirked Paige, "Oh so very much"

"Hello?" came Phoebe's sleepy voice upstairs. Leo looked up and Paige took that moment of distraction as her chance. With a battle cry, she charged forward with the dagger in front of her. Turning back to her, Leo grabbed her dagger hand as he struggled. Head butting her, she stumbled back, dropping the dagger. In between them, they both went for it. With Leo bent down, Paige forcefully backhanded Leo across the face, cutting his lip and sending him hitting the sofa. Going to punch him again, he blocks, but fails to block the kick in the stomach. Grabbing the dagger, feeling its cold bumpy surface press into her, she smiled. Paige, through gritted teeth, kicked Leo in his groin immobilizing him. Screaming out with the pain from it, Phoebe took that as a sign and ran to the stairs.

"It's time you die Leo!" spat Paige driving the dagger into Leo's chest, feeling the sharp point slice into his soft skin like a knife into a cake. Gasping from the pain, Paige head butted him and stepped back. Leo's knees buckled underneath him as he collapsed to the floor, blood gushing from his wound. Paige continued stepping back, taking in what she done that her emotion returned to her. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she told him, confused by the sudden flood of emotion. She watched him on his back, trying to desperately grip at the dagger.

"Piper!" he called out in a weak frantic attempt. Coughing up blood, his eyes begun to turn blood shot red as a trail of blood formed underneath him and flowed away from him. His breath was slow, each time harder than the last. "Piper" he whispered realising he was dying. Her name, despite the pain, was spoken with distress, love and sadness. He knew at that moment he would never see her again, that it was all over. He would never be able to have kids with her. Never kiss her soft lips, tell her he loves her, stroke her soft skin. That hurt him more than the dagger dug into his chest. Tears formed in his eyes, half from the agonising pain, the other half from the thought of never seeing Piper, how she will react and cope with this. His very last thought was on her, nothing else. He allowed the light to consume him as the smile froze on his face.

"What have I done?" asked Paige to herself. That's when the piercing scream filled the manor. As she turned to the source, Phoebe stood frozen on the stairs looking down at Leo. Her screams turned to tears. She couldn't stop screaming, couldn't stop crying. She then looked at Paige and turned to pure hatred.

"You bitch!!" she screamed. When attempting to descend the stairs, Paige pulled out her pistol. Phoebe froze.

"I'm sorry Phoebe… This was never my plan… But you know… I can't allow you to tell people" said Paige through her own guilty crying.

"No… I have a daughter. Paige… Think about this" gasped Phoebe through her crying.

"Phoebe!!" screamed Prue's worried voice. In a panic, Paige pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the chilled air and struck Phoebe in the stomach. As she screamed out with pain, she buckled and fell down the stairs hitting the bottom with a hard thud. Bones were heard breaking, her screams consumed the manor. Paige, bursting into tears quickly ran off and out the back way. Phoebe lay on her back, her left leg underneath her, bones sticking out, her right arm to her side on the stairs broken at the elbow. She looked to the ceiling, struggling for breath, struggling to blink. The ripping pain in her stomach didn't seem to fade. Prue finally arrived in eyeshot of Phoebe, not yet at Leo.

"No! No, no NO!!" she bellowed out. Running down the stairs, slipping on some blood, she got to the bottom. Piper was next to arrive, she too screaming for her sister. The warning by her future self had come true. Running down the stairs, two at a time, she went to the other side of Phoebe holding her. Both sisters were crying inconsiderably. Cole arrived stunned, tears overcome him.

"Oh god, Phoebe!!" he yelled running down the stairs. Prue shot her head to face him and through the anguish and anger she was feeling, she yelled at him.

"Call 911, now!"

"But-" he gasped.

"Go!!" she screamed. With great reluctance, he turned and headed for the phone up stairs. She then heard Piper scream. Turning her head, she watched Piper run over to another body on the ground but this one wasn't moving. With Piper in the way, she couldn't see the face. But it was then that she realised who it was even before Piper moved revealing his face and the dagger implanted into his chest, in his heart.

"Leo! Leo!!" screamed Piper lifting up Leo's heavy deadweight head and putting it on her lap. Blood soaked into her pyjamas. Her husband's blood. Prue watched stunned, horrified. Phoebe coughed and she turned back to her, bursting into tears. Piper remained crying over her dead husband. Her life at that moment was finished. She felt only one feeling at that moment… Death.

**To be continued…**

So there you go everyone! The big death has arrived and what a death it was! Did you see it coming? So from the beginning, I detail Prue's recovery in the 3 months and how she missed Kurt's funeral because of it. What are your thoughts on it all? Then Prue finally visits his grave but it's made clear she wasn't prepared mentally or due to her health as she passes out, screaming for Kurt, clawing away at the dirt. Thoughts on that? Then there's another section on this woman with the dagger and the pistol as it's made clear that she has gone insane. One month later it details the Halliwell's at P3 to celebrate those gone by. As Piper goes for more alcohol, she's confronted, yet again, by her future self.

Was it really and not just her imagination like Prue said? What are your thoughts on that scene? Lastly, the explosive showdown, the mysterious woman is revealed as Paige all along with the dagger what Paul gave her. She insists she must kill Leo to avenge his death and finish what he started. Did I portray Leo and Piper's final moment with justice when she's asleep? That was hard to write knowing it was the last proper interaction between them.

Downstairs, what did you make of Paige's confession? Then the climax you've all been waiting for these past 2 years. Paige, using Paul's dagger, kills Leo! It upset me a lot to write that scene. However, to make it all the more shocking. Upon Phoebe's arrival, Paige, to not get found out, shoots her. As she escapes, Prue and Piper witness Leo's death and of Phoebe… What will happen next? Will Phoebe live? Will Paige be found? What was with her sudden emotion transaction?

What did you think of this explosive chapter? Did I portray feelings to justice? Well **only 3 chapters remain**, so if you want to see the result of this chapter, submit me your reviews and remember lizardmomma- do not copy and paste yet again otherwise I will find a way to block you.

As of next time, take care!


	48. A guiding hand

**Pain, Tears & Lies**

Hello! I am finally back after a long break and just before Christmas too! I want to thank you for the reviews you submitted for me, it means a lot. I cannot believe I started this fanfiction in 2005, and here we are, 2008, and still strong! So please, sit back and enjoy this newest chapter!

_**3 chapters remain!**_

**Chapter 48**

A guiding hand

"That's right, you're doing great! Keep pushing!!" he urged her excitedly. Beads of sweat ran down her face and had also soaked her entire body. Her blue satin sheet put on her by the staff stuck to her in a clingy uncomfortable fashion. She hated things to be too clingy; there was no need for it. At that moment, among other things, she wondered that whoever created 'clingy-ness' needs to be strangled on the spot. Of course, she reasoned with herself, no one could create it… It still made her feel better. "Push!" he called on. Her scornful face snapped in his direction. Her beads of sweat flew outwards, splattering not just him but the nurse too. He shut up immediately as she squeezed onto his hand even tighter that he was sure bones would break.

"You push!" she shouted at him before violently screaming with agony. The scream turned to an angry growl and moan. Whilst keeping a firm grip on her hand- not that it could go anywhere, he stood transfixed as the nurse done what she needed to do. She had a mouth mask on and her face was covered by her blue uniform. Another nurse, dressed in the same, stood behind her, a cubicator behind them both.

"The baby's head is crowning" informed the nurse as joyful as she could. There was no joy in the mother however who screamed with the burning sensation she was feeling.

"Oh god!" she screamed and turned back to the man, "It's all your thought! You did this to me!"

"Sorry, in future, I won't give you the gift"

"This doesn't feel like a gift, it feels like-" her speech was cut off by more screaming. By squeezing his hand so hard, she brings him to his knees who, in turn, screams himself. The nurse, and the mother, paying little heed, continued with what they were doing- pushing and delivering.

"Keep pushing, the heads come through. Almost there"

"I am pushing! I can't push anymore!" the mother yelled, tears flooding her face and soaking the bed sheets more than her own sweat. She begun to cry and released her tensing and her pushing, giving up. She needed to relax, but the pain was still there.

"You have to keep pushing!" instructed the nurse, "Push for me again. One big push this time. One final push!"

"I can't!" she cried hopelessly, defeated. She felt angry with herself for not being able to do something as simple as giving birth. The father gradually stood up now his wife was no longer gripping his hand, now bruised. He put a hand on her shoulder for support and they shared a loving look. He too with tears in his eyes. He gave her the smile he gave no one else but her and she frowned with emotion but nodded, the message, though not spoken, was clear. Lifting up her body, she forcefully begun pushing once more, screaming the entire way.

"That's it, almost there. Almost there…" the mother let out a scream of relief as the room was filled with frail crying. At first worrying, it got louder and faster. The mother took rapid breaths, crying but this time from relief followed by happiness when seeing her baby. The nurses quickly wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. The delivery nurse's hands were soaked in blood. Carefully, she handed the baby over to the mother. She cried with joy when holding her baby. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl"

"Yeah" she smiled drawing out the word with the happiness radiating through her. The father too couldn't stop smiling. The baby was covered in blood too but most was cleaned off by the nurse. The assistant arrives with some scissors and hands it to the father.

"You can cut the umbilical cord now" she smiled, her voice softer than the other nurse who had a stronger voice. The happy parents looked at one another and both took a handle each of the scissors and together, cut the cord. The baby girl begun to calm down as she cooed herself. The father begun to cry as the nurse removed her mouth mask. Smiling at the pair, she threw away her blood drenched gloves in the small blue bin across the room.

"What will you call her?" asked the nurse beaming. The couple looked at one another and back at their daughter.

"Paige" replied the mother, giggling.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"You bitch!" she yelled with heated anger. With a forceful swing, her hand slapped the smug look off of her face. The impact echoed the school halls and had every onlooker gasp from the shock. Many laughed through the awkwardness they were feeling, no other way to express what they were feeling. Others made pained faces. In the slaps wake, a red hand print brightened by the second, stinging her. She didn't scream, she didn't moan or complain. After her head snapping to the side, she turned back to face her attacker, slowly with vengeance. Through gritted teeth, her breath hard and deep, spit escaping through her teeth, she stepped towards her attacker.

The attackers hand was in front of her face levitated in mid-air. Once she slapped her, she never lowered her hand. She too was heaving with the anger bubbling inside her. The girl who she slapped did not look happy, or that what had just happened hurt her. Her blonde hair stuck on her mascara as she combed it behind her ears.

"You whore!" she screamed and as forceful as what she received, she swung her arm around and clouted her across her face slamming her into a wall head first. With the gathered students calling out from the impact, the blond haired girl lowered her arms and placed them on her hips, leering at the girl. She turned to face her, blood on her now cut lip. She then realised that the ring she was wearing had given most of the pain. With a battle scream, she charged forward and with her right shoulder, drove it into the girl's stomach. This time screaming from the force, she was slammed into the wall. Releasing another scream, she grabbed the other girl's hair, she doing the same.

Both women were now engaged in a hair pulling match. Both screaming through their rage, they begun swerving down the hallway as everyone quickly got out the way.

"You're dead!" yelled the other girl.

"I hate you!" screamed the girl with blonde hair. Suddenly, their world went black…

… … …

… … …

… … …

She woke up on something extremely uncomfortable. Squirming with a groan, she tried to open her eyes but only saw darkness. Then it hit her, the searing pain in her head. With a blood curdling scream, she clutched her head tightly beginning to cry. "Serves you right" came a cold voice which no remorse for the pain this other was in. Her screaming died down as she tried to regain her senses. The room around her was spinning in a sickening uncomfortable manner. Footsteps were heard, but in her distorted state, they came through as loud deathening blasts. Groaning from the high pitched sound, she squirmed.

"You almost died. You silly girl!" scorned the person, "Your father had to return from an important meeting. A meeting which could have helped his promotion. He came because you got into a fight! Again!" she shouted. The voice was too loud yet distant at the same time. She couldn't make sense of anything. It was then that she heard something click in the distance.

"Is she awake?" asked a different deeper voice. Shuffling was followed by hollow speaking. Her vision was getting worse. Everything was grotesquely shaped. Things spun, things which were once solid begun to twist and bend. Everything quickly went dark.

… … …

… … …

… … …

Walking down the wooden stairs, her black boots made a harsh contact with them. With every step there was a creak. With every creak came a squeak. The three looked up from the noise coming not to far from the living room in which they were all sat. As they patiently awaited the one to make the footsteps down the stairs she finally arrived. She had long black hair and bangs which covered her eyebrows and almost her own brown eyes. She wore fish net leggings and a black mini skirt over that. She also wore a black tank top with a skull printed on the front of it. The sleeves were torn off leaving it rugged and tattered. A silver metal chain went from the hip of her skirt to the other hip, dangling loosely.

Her arms were covered with fishnets up to her elbow, each one with large holes in them. Her dark red lips with a black outline stood out against her pale sunless skin. Black eye shadow and eyeliner in accompany along with a silver ring on her lip completed her gothic look. Standing with her weight on one side she looked at the three people, one of whom she didn't know. "What" she said. Not a question but more of an annoyed remark. She hated being pulled away from her business. The three stood in front of her briefly turned to one another. The only woman of the three stepped towards her.

"Paige…"

"Be quick, mother. I don't like being disturbed" she told her mother. Her right cheek had a fresh bruise. With how she was so weary around her daughter, the man Paige didn't know, was able to understand why. His mission was more crucial than he first thought. When there was a pause, Paige let out a heavy sigh and turned to leave.

"You need to leave!" shouted back a voice behind her with urgency. Paige, scoffing, spun around on her black boots. Raising her eyebrows she placed her hands on her hips, the black nail varnish glimmering from the light in the room.

"Excuse me?" she retorted. She approached her mother and locked onto her a deathly gaze. "What did dad mean?" she growled. Her father, a big burly man, stepped in between them, saving his wife from another strike. Paige was the least bit intimidated, she actually found herself laughing at what she thought were a poor effort to intimidate her.

"We have a man here, he's from an organisation. He's here to help you" told her father. She merely leered at him before looking over her father's soldier. The guy, in his mid 30's, stood with his hands clasped behind himself. He wore a black shirt with black trousers. His greying hair was slickly gelled back. Fresh wrinkles were also starting to show. She scoffed a laugh finding this all amusing.

"This old prune? He doesn't look like he could run a 100 meter race" she laughed at her own mocking. The man didn't falter in his serious expression. That she gave him kudos for.

"I've heard all about you Paige Matthews" he finally spoke out. Stepping over the sleeping dog, he crossed around the old Victorian sofa. Paige's parents stepped away. Paige didn't move or look at all impressed. Her demeanour changed from bored-ness to frustration. "I heard about the fights at school with such a blonde woman called Cara" Paige's brow twitched at the mention of the name. "I heard that during one fight, you knocked your head on a metal railing. You almost bled to death" he told her stopping inches from her face. She could feel his cold breath against her warm skin. It made her shiver.

"What of it?"

"I also heard that, that day you had managed to kill her. The path to follow has made you into what you are now. After a prison sentence, whoring and of course booze and drug taking, you went from a sweet innocent little girl to this 21 year old gothic mother beating vixen" His words made no effect on Paige's features but it had effected her mother as a tear rolled down her cheek at memories past. Remembering to the first day she gave birth, the greatest moment of her life. "So after carefully going through it all, I will be taking you. I will help cure you"

"Over my dead body" growled Paige about to turn when his hand clasped her shoulder forcefully. She stopped stiff still as her anger boiled to epidemic heights. No one ever touches her and talks about it afterwards. They had all learned the hard way. Her mother could vouch for such an account.

"Which is exactly what'll happen if you don't come with me. I give you a choice to come with me from your own free will, or I will take you with force. There's no alternative Paige" he told her, his voice now a deadly serious. After a moment's breather, she scrunched up her face with rage. Spinning around, elbow lunged out, she aimed for his face. He ducked under it as her mother gasped quickly pulled away by her husband.

"Don't hurt her!" she yelled out. The guy backed away calmly as if he had expected Paige to react this way. Not letting her miss falter her, she kicked her leg up to round house kick him. With a simple flick of his arm he blocked the kick. Immediately, she spun around and threw both legs up but each was blocked. To follow she threw out a couple of punches and single kicks, everyone blocked with effortless ease. Her frustrated anger built and he could tell, smirking. He wanted her to get angry. People make mistakes when angered.

"You've made your choice" he told her. He reached into his pocket as Paige went to swing once more. This time, when ducking away from it, he stealthily went up behind her and, gripping the taser gun, slammed it into the side of her neck. The blur crackling electric ignited causing her to convulse and collapse to the ground. As she fell, he held her with his free arm and helped lower her down. When she finally stopped and went limp, slowly breathing, he stood up.

"She's down!" he called out. Through the door came two men wearing black jackets padded. Each wore a helmet, each looked to be men and strong. Each grabbing a side, they lifted Paige up and took her outside. The mother, holding her hand over her mouth as she cried, watched her daughter leave from her life.

"Will this help her?" she asked as the man slipped the taser gun into his pocket. He looked over to them and nodded knowingly and assuring.

"Of course". Turning to leave, the mother took a step forward, breaking away from her husbands comforting handling.

"How long will it take? When will I see her again?"

"It's never sure how long it'll take. First we must break them, their shield, their anger, their behaviour. Then she must be taught the ways of the company and then the world. It takes as long as it takes" he tells her. Nodding his farewell he slowly makes his way towards the open door, the sunlight pouring in. Just before he got out, it was the father who stepped forward.

"Thank you… But we didn't get your name". The guy turned around, the mood suddenly turned solemn, the temperature cold.

"Paul" he replied chillingly before closing the door behind him.

… … …

… … …

… … …

"I'm scared" she told him, shaking. He laughed as he stroked her dark hair, caressing her pale skin. "First mission and all. What if he suspects something?"

"He won't" he assures her, gently kissing her forehead. "I picked you those 4 years ago because you were the best. I saw great potential in you Paige Matthews" he told her and she smiled. "Just befriend him. Leo Wyatt, like yourself 4 years ago, has murdered. He's deadly. We cannot insure him walking the streets anymore. Cheryl will also be there to help if needs be" he told her, her brow twitching and her lips curling with disgust.

"Why don't you just leave her?" she asked looking lovingly into his eyes. He let out a breathless laugh. Stroking her hair once more and behind her ears.

"Why don't you just leave Kurt?" he asked in retaliation. She hopelessly smiled, beat.

"Fair point" she told him nodding along. "Though after he found out about us, we're as good as finished" she said looking off across the waiting area. Paul, with a wave of his hand, dismissed the topic.

"Now you know what to do once the plane explodes?"

"Yes" she told him exasperated, "Befriend him. Then when you capture Piper and the others, help them escape with Leo. I still don't understand why you would take Leo just for me to get him out" she said clearly confused.

"Because" he told her cunningly, "It's all about trust. You need to get their trust, know more about them so that we can take him down". She sighed and turned to the side, Paul followed her gaze. They both stared at the back of Leo waiting for the flight to England to be ready. She then looked behind Paul and scornfully grunted.

"The wife's back". Paul turned around to see her come out from the toilet. Cheryl, with her red top, looked around for him. With the hundreds of people walking past she didn't spot him. Paul, quickly kissing Paige, broke away from her.

"I'll brief her before the flight is boarded. Take care. I love you" he told her, she smiled.

"I love you to" with that he turned and approached Cheryl. Now, on her own, Paige stood fixated on Leo, the man she had to befriend and earn trust to.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Stay in there!" he cried gasping back tears. "You can do this, you can fight!". Cole cupped his shaking hand over her cold face. She looked to be in so much pain, so much agony, so much distraught it broke his heart. Everything he loved dear was just slowly leaving him. His life was slipping away. Her life was slipping away. They heard the sirens outside but none acknowledged them. Phoebe lay convulsing, the blood failing to stop. Prue, her eldest sister, firmly pressed a green blanket over the wound to prevent the blood from rapidly draining from her sister's body.

Tears had stained her face. She choked backed the tears, her voice failing her. She couldn't speak, she was in too much shock and anguish. She looked up at more crying, at more screaming. Piper, the middle sister, is sat, her dead husband on her lap, cradling him begging for him to return to the living. Prue knew that her efforts were futile. He was dead. Her stomach panged from the agony that Leo was gone.

Had it not been for her current circumstance, Prue would just collapse and coil into uncontrolled crying. Lie in the darkness that was enveloping her. She had to be strong, for everyone. Despite how difficult it all was, despite how the resistance was becoming.

"The ambulance is here!" she managed to gasp. Phoebe, tears leaking from her diluted eyes didn't seem to hear her. Everything was spinning. The voices around her hollow and seemed to be miles off. But she could sense Prue's distinct smell, she could feel Cole's soft yet strong hands on hers. She managed a smile at the comforting touch. When she remembered what happened to Leo, she let out a panged cry. Then she remembered someone.

"Penny!" she coughed, spitting out blood. The blood now ran down her face, covering her teeth.

"She's fine!" confirmed Cole until breaking down into more tears. Prue frantically and forcefully grabbed his shirt collar with her bloody hands.

"Stay strong! Keep it together!!" she yelled at him. As hard as it was he nodded, understanding why he must. Choking back a cry, he held onto Phoebe as paramedics stormed into the manor.

"Stay back mam!" said a male paramedic to Piper who held onto Leo like a vice grip. She dared not let him go. Prue looked over and then back to Cole.

"Look after her!" he nodded. Prue stood up, Phoebe fearfully panicked.

"Prue?" she cried.

"I'm here honey, Cole has you"

"I'm here baby, I'm here" he tells her as more paramedics flooded the manor. Prue ran over to Piper and gathering her strength forcefully pulled her away. She screamed flailing her arms in the air.

"No!" she bellowed. Prue spun her around as her blood crusted hands pounded on Prue. Her tears didn't cease, they continued to fall. She choked on her own tears. Her brown hair now lay stuck to her face. In desperate rage her knees buckled underneath her. "I have to see if he's alright!" she bellowed with anguish. Prue, knelt in front of her sister, pressed her head against her chest, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"He's dead!" she tells her.

"No!" she screams in response.

"He's dead" said a voice, but it wasn't Prue's. Both Piper and Prue turned to the male paramedic. A machine was hooked up to him and gave a flat lining beep. Piper wondered just how long she had been crying with Prue. Prue the same after glancing over at Phoebe who was now already strapped onto a body board and lifted to be taken to hospital. Without words, Piper cried out with torment. Prue stared wide-eyed, the tears violently shaking in her eyes.

Despite Piper's pain, she stood up as Phoebe was carried near them to check on her sister. Phoebe turned to face her sisters but her intent gaze was locked on Prue.

"Paige!" she gasped before being carried out. Prue widened her eyes, Piper the same. Leo was then lifted into a stretcher. He was in a black body bag. Cole, running out to be with Phoebe didn't seem to notice the sisters. Piper went to run after Leo but she was stopped by Prue's vice grip. Screaming for her husband, the bag was zipped up as he was wheeled up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" the paramedic told them both. Piper, having enough, forcefully swung her arm, slapping the paramedic across the face.

"You should have done more!" she screamed being pulled away by Prue, "You should have done more!!" she bellowed being pulled into the kitchen. Once inside and hearing the door close, Piper went to go for the door but Prue held her tight.

"We have to go with them!" she cried, "Phoebe needs us"

"Not yet" said Prue walking off leaving Piper alone. Feeling weak, she grabbed for the chair to sit. Prue, stiff with rage, walked out the kitchen.

"Prue come back! I need you!!" called out Piper breaking into uncontrolled tears. Prue, with deathly intent, stormed the stairs. Once up the top, she turned the corner and went up the next set of stairs. In the attic, her hard boots hit the wooden flooring, reverberation across the walls. Over at the back, behind piles of boxes laid a thick old book. Hitting the boxes out the way, she grabbed for the book. The boxes scattered, tumbling out contents of baby toys, photo albums, books and old records. Prue didn't care for the mess.

She cared for the book she now held. The pages were golden, crinkled. It was a large book. They had been given this by their Grams who favoured magic in her time. She read it to the sisters to get them to sleep. She called it "The book of Shadows" which held enchantments, spells and whatnot. Phoebe had tried a few spells but none ever worked.

Prue was always sceptical about magic and only pretended to sleep when her Grams read it to them. Once she left, she fell asleep listening to her sisters even breathing. Such memories were long gone. Everything would never be the same! Lifting the heavy book usually proved quite a chore for Prue but not now. Not with the new found rage inside her.

Opening the book, it had a large hole cut into it. In this hole rested a black gun. Prue, smirking with lethal intent, grabbed the gun and chucked the book across the room. Pulling back the gun to load the bullet, she smirked once more getting a feel for the weapon.

"That's no way to treat my book" came an elderly voice behind her. Prue spun around and looked into the eyes of a woman once passed. She gasped. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked her, hands clasped behind her back. Prue, her shock dying down as she reasoned it was her mind making her see this illusion, decided to play along. Despite what she needed to do, it felt great to see her grandmother in front of her. For this one moment, she wanted to bask in it. Illusion or not!

"Yes" she replied, allowing her hand to drop to her side, the gun still gripped. Her grandmother, wearing a white gown, approached her granddaughter. She was saddened. She knew all that had happened. It pained Prue to see her Grams that tears formed in her eyes. She had seen her mother that one time before, but this was the first time she had seen her Grams since her death.

"Then I can't stop you" she told her. Prue slowly shook her head, confirming to her grandmother that she couldn't. "But you can't just go around San Francisco hoping that every building will have her. Hoping that every black haired woman will be her" she said. Prue just gazed at her Grandmother. She looked so graceful and peaceful. She looked healthy. It felt great joy in her heart to see her.

"I'll take as long as it takes to find her" said Prue. Her Grandmother smiled for the first time, Prue missed her smile. The smile which told her everything would be ok. She needed that smile right now.

"Or you could find her in less than 20 minutes with my help" her Grams addressed. Prue's eyebrows twitched. "Titillating Alcoholic" she uttered, it an echo in the room. Prue knew the pub. It was the same pub those three SAS members were at. After they killed Kurt. Prue, not knowing if she should believe this Phantom, nodded. She had no other lead or choice. She would start there. As much as it pained her, she knew she had to leave, even if it meant never seeing her grandmother ever again.

"Thank you" she whispered, her tears almost at breaking point. Walking past her Grams, who never moved, spoke out.

"Those men didn't kill Kurt". Prue, at the mention of Kurt's name, spun around.

"What?". Her Grams turned around and slowly glided over to Prue. Resting a hand on her granddaughter's cheek, Prue gasped. Her mind raced with what she was being shown. After that split instance, her eyes popped open. Her eyes brimming with tears, wrath quickly following. Her Grams, giving her a single nod, watched Prue sprint out the attic.

**To be continued…**

So there you go, another chapter done and dusted.

_**Only two chapters remain!**_

I wanted to start the chapter dedicated to Paige, to show you how it all begun with her. Did you like when I went right back to the beginning at the plane station to where Leo sat waiting for his plane? It was a nice little full circle moment I wanted to put in. I was going to go more in-depth at Paul and Paige's separate affairs but really, you guys know what happened. That's all that matters and I didn't think it important, story wise, enough. So I left it out and just had that small reference to Kurt and Cheryl.

What did you think about the manor scene? It was a sad scene to write about, to finally confirm Leo's death. Did you like the part in which Piper hugged Prue on the floor? Whilst it felt only a few seconds, they were so consumed in their grief that time had passed in minutes. Leo was in a body bag and Phoebe was getting carried out. Such a thing in life happens- time has no meaning in such grief.

Then the ending. Prue found "The Book of Shadows" – Nice touch aye? Inside it held a gun. Then, shockingly, her Grams paid her a visit to let her know where Paige was. But she also gave Prue a vision. She also mentioned that those three men never killed Kurt – so who did?

Please submit your reviews for the series is about to climax. For those who wondered why I've added ghosts into a none-supernatural story. Well in real life, many people, mainly in grief or at the brink of death, will see a loved one return from the death. This is the same to when I had Patty and now Grams return. So with _**two chapters left**_, what will happen in the penultimate chapter?

Please submit your reviews. Until next chapter…


	49. Forever Lost

**Pain, Tears & Lies**

I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter of this long running story. I would also like to apologise for my absence for I have been incredibly busy. However, I'm back and with the last continuing chapter. For after the next one will be no more new chapters.

Chapter 49 means only one thing- it's the penultimate chapter! I can't believe that I started this story in 2005. Now, here I am, with the penultimate chapter. It saddens me to think that after this chapter, the story will climax.

Well, it's finally time to reveal what happens next. The big death I told you about so many months ago will finally transpire. Ready your tissues. Make sure your sitting. Here is the penultimate chapter!

Enjoy, and as always, please review.

**Chapter 49 **

Forever lost

"It's a code red!" came the yelling voices all in rushed panicked unison. People turned and dashed out the way in hushed gasps. Others only stood transfixed at what was happening. In between them came more nurses more doctors. It was like they had come out of nowhere, suddenly from the black abyss, there to help. It was an overwhelming site to behold. All of these people were there for her. Whilst she couldn't see much with her vision, a blurry white light, she knew that he was there. She could feel him there.

"Please move out the way!" yelled a male voice just above her. It wasn't the one she was thinking of. He always sounded much softer. He always made her melt at his soft words. His piercing brown eyes captivated her in many ways and she only wished she could look into those eyes. Those same eyes she knew were only inches away. Try as she might she couldn't see them. But she knew he was there. That's when she realised she was smiling.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked a voice in anguish. Her heart sank from hearing his voice. She understood why he would be feeling this but it still panged her heart to hear that hurt and loss of hope in his voice. He always had life in his voice. It's that voice which told her everything was alright. That was full of life. Now that life was gone from him. She could hear it despite her hearing echoed and distant. She could hear it. A tear unbeknown rolled down her cheek. Through the chaotic tangle of people, voices and screams of agony. Through the terrible rush of people running and exchanging papers. She felt his hand gently wipe her tear off her. It was done so gracefully and effortless it were as if time had stood still and it was just them two in the room.

"Co-" before being able to finish what she tried to gasp she erupted in frantic coughs. Her vision only brightened as the people around her, the objects and structures around her, morphed together into silhouetted grotesque shapes. Her stomach roiled. Her body convulsed. A searing pain shot through her stomach and she let out a scream which brought on more pain.

"Phoebe!" he yelled, but even his voice was muffled. She barely made out that it was from him. From her husband, father of her child. When darkness begun to encase around her she continued to grip onto life, sure she was dying. As she gripped onto that last bit of life Cole flashed through her minds eye. How they met, kissing him, marrying him. Penny flashed through her mind. Giving birth. Holding her baby girl. Then her sisters, Prue and Piper, flashed through her mind. It all came in a blur. But she now knew that she would die happy. She was smiling as the blackness consumed her…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"Answer me!" she bellowed into the small and humid room. It stunk of sweat and alcohol. She fanned her way through the thick grey cigarette smoke as she looked around the interested and amused faces before her. Her eyebrows lowered, her breathing came in harsh grunts. Her teeth gritted with grim determination and fury. Her knuckles had turned white from the intensity that she was gripping the metallic cold object. Each face, that of a man. Men who were chubby, men who had rugged beads. Men who wore white vests soaked from sweat, alcohol or their own drool.

Moving around each individual, she could smell the scent of urine on one of them and had it not been for the violent anger inside her it would have made her gag or possibly puke. A smell she too could sense in the dark dingy room. The once white carpet was littered with cans and bottles of alcohol. A serine was even laid out. Cigarette butts also littered the ground. The carpet was stained and clogged with so much ash and dirt it was as if starring into a black void. The void she found herself consumed in.

"What's the matter pretty lady?" snarled a voice behind her. She spun as the tall blonde and muscular male stood within inches of her presence. He smelt of bad body oder. He wore a grey vest and blue ripped jeans. His vest was dried with what she could only fathom to be food and alcohol. Her nose crinkled from not only the smell but the look in his hazel eyes. They moved down her body. He admired her curves. She stood, like a statue, as he undressed her with those vile eyes. "Looking for some kinky fun?"

"Where is she" asked Prue in a calm collected manner, knowing however what the reply will be. It was almost as if she was mocking him. He stepped closer and rubbed her right arm which held the gun. Starting from her shoulder he moved it down slowly, tracing invisible lines. With his other hand he went for the top button of her black blouse. With a simple flick of his finger the button popped open revealing the top of her cleavage. She looked down at the scene and back at the male with tantalizing eyes.

"You came here for a girl. Maybe I can satisfy you instead?" asked a female voice to her right. As she turned to face a skinny woman with long dark brown hair wearing nothing but a skimpy pink dress she looked and noted the other females on the arm of all the men. She took note of the circular room. It had only one door and no windows. Nothing bright. The blackened stained walls were covered with graffiti. Dried blood. Urine and smears of feces. The hanging light was only dim, its life fading from it. One long brown sofa was near the back of the room and two chairs by the side of it. Each was full of 9 men and 12 women. Others stood behind the furniture. In the centre of them all stood a peach burgundy coffee table littered with freshly opened beer and others crumpled. There was cigarette butts and fresh ones in ashtrays. It was like the floor. There was nowhere clean.

"Would you like that?" asked the guy in front of her bringing her back to the task at hand. Her attention snapped back to him and the world as he went for the next button. His other hand came closer to her lowered gun. She knew what he was doing. She knew though and that was her advantage. She would be ready for him to make the grab and then, with her powerless and defenceless, he'd have his way with her. Beat her if he wanted to. She knew of this place and what went on. She almost went against going here but when word of mouth got around that she had been here she had to. She was getting closer.

"Would I like that?" she asked with a hushed tone. Seductively, she used her free hand to trace down this guys chest and down to his groin. He smirked showing his yellowed teeth. She held her breath and gathered her senses from the sight and putrid breath. She replaced the shock with a resolute complexion. An expression which portrayed no emotion. Her eyes however portrayed flirtation. They portrayed eagerness. His hand got closer to the gun as the female placed her hand on her upper back. The guy, turning to his fellow friends smirked at them, they laughed back.

"No questions about it" he quipped. "Take the top off" he demanded suddenly turning. As he did he went for the grab. Prepared, her face contorted into fury and her teeth gritted once again. Her grip tightened around his groin and with one forceful twist he screamed with an high pitched voice and collapsed onto his knees bringing her with him. With a forceful swing, the gun connected to his temple and knocked him out. The female was too slow because in that one swift movement, Prue spun around and grabbed her arm and twisted it until hearing a pop. The woman screamed and crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Now!" yelled Prue pointing the gun at each and every individual, all now more alert and concerned. "Where is Paige!" she screamed. When no one answered, she grabbed hold of a short blond haired lady wearing a bikini. She screamed when the gun was pointed to her head. Everyone stared back at her watchful at what Prue would do next.

"You don't have the guts" said one of the men. Prue, taking the challenge, aimed the gun at the young woman's knee and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew and shattered the woman's knee. She bellowed with the pain but Prue held her by the throat. Prue then aimed the gun at the woman's other knee. No one made an attempt to speak. All however were on the edge of their seats.

"Where is Paige!" she demanded. No one answered and as the woman begun crying, Prue fired the gun once again and struck her other knee. Her ear piercing scream made everyone but Prue flinch. As the girl, bellowing from the tears, screamed for someone to answer, Prue moved the gun to the woman's head. Cocking the gun, someone in the dark shadows at the corner made himself known with frantic hand gestures.

"Stop! Leave my sister alone!" he begged. Prue dropped the young woman who buckled to the ground in weeping agonising sobs. No one dared to move. Everyone were still in shock. None expected the gun to be loaded. That Prue was just another whore playing games. A kinky sadistic game. She wasn't! The guy, a young looking male and one who looked the cleanest stopped inches from Prue as she pointed the gun at the woman.

"Where is Paige?" asked Prue.

"22 Nescot Drive. It's about a 20 minute drive from here" he answered rushed and shaky. Prue turned her back to him, satisfied with the answer and went for the door. Hearing movement behind her she quickly spun around to find the male lunging with a knife. Sidestepping the male, she kicked her leg up and smashed it into his jaw. Blood splattered everywhere shattering his jaw with the cracking of bones. Barely able to scream, he fell to the ground, the knife sticking into a wall upon the impact.

"Dare to follow, you'll all die. If he lied, you'll all die" she threatened with such a foreboding voice everyone grimly nodded their understanding. They knew Prue wasn't joking and so nodded. Prue turned once again and opened the black door with a creak. She strolled through the hallway full of crates of alcohol. Opening two swinging doors she was now midst a bar overfull of drunken customers. She hated this pub. Walking past everyone no one batted an eyelid at her. She assumed they were use to people with spatters of blood and a gun in their hands. Walking out into the cold dark air, she approached the car. She drove away from the 'Titillating Alcoholic' pub and hopefully for the last time.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

She and Cole stood up with dread and distraught. Piper looked into the nurses sorrow eyes. Piper's knees were unable to hold her up and buckled but as if with a premonition, Cole grabbed her, and held her as she found herself sitting on the blue chair. The nurse, holding a clipboard to her breast, combed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Piper, eyes brimming with tears, shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry…" started the nurse with a croaky voice from the emotion at seeing Piper's break down.

"No!" gasped Piper being overcome with her tears. Still, despite hearing the news and what her had predicted shook her head with denial. Cole stood motionless, tears in his own eyes.

"We did everything we could. But…" she stopped, choked up herself. "He was dead before the paramedics even arrived" she finished. She walked off as Piper fell onto the floor with anguished crying. Cole followed her and clung onto her offering her that bit of comfort. Other waiting relatives and friends watched with solemn expression. Piper screamed out Leo's name just as a male nurse arrived and approached them both. He too, like the female nurse before him, wore a grim expression. Both Cole and Piper looked up and helping one another, picked each other up.

"Not Phoebe too!" cried Cole. Piper couldn't speak, only cry. Her mind was numb. Her body felt numb. She was in a complete vortex that sucked every bit of emotion, happiness, joy and replaced it with pain, sorrow, anger, anguish. The weight on her heart was unbearable she couldn't breath properly and grasped back breaths. She reminded herself to breath. Her ability to think and listen kicked in as she knew that Phoebe was also in critical condition. She couldn't lose her baby sister as well.

"She's stable" said the nurse and Cole frowned.

"Stable? What does that mean? Is she ok?!" he forcefully asked, his voice breaking.

"She hasn't got long left. The bullet pierced a major artery. We've sustained the blood flow but… I'm sorry, we done all we could"

"You could have done more!!" snapped Cole. Piper was too numb to say, do or think anything. The nurse, standing still with hands clasped behind him only showed the distraught in his eyes. Cole, calming down, stepped closer, Piper held onto his upper arm to support herself. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she's in room 4 down the hallway" confirmed the nurse and then walking away. Cole and Piper followed until the nurse turned right. To the left was another hallway with the door at the end reading "4". Cole and Piper with solemn dread and anguish approached the door. It was like approaching death itself. They knew what awaited them beyond the door. Cole stopped and turned to Piper.

"If you want to see Leo…"

"No!" interrupted Piper, surprised by the words that came out fearing she would never be able to speak again. She summed up every last bit of strength she had left. Tears continued to fall but with her voice maintained, it still shook from her distraught over the loss of her husband. "No, I have to be with Phoebe. Prue should be here" she said with a harsh distress. Cole nodded his understanding and opinion before both, holding hands, approached the door. Piper, shaking, turned the handle and pushed open the door. What lay before them had them both break down into tears.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"I'll be there shortly" she said with a smirk. "Ok, bye" and with that hung up her cell phone. Breathing in the fresh, be it cold air, she dragged her black suitcase behind her and went for her small convertible jaguar. Raising her keys, she pressed the button and the lights on the car flashed and an unlocking mechanism told her she could enter. Moments before she could, cupping her black hair behind her ear, tyre screeching bellowed behind her. As she turned to see a speeding car coming right for her she gasped and dived out the way. With a hard thud on the grass, the car slammed into the side of the convertible and spun it. The other car, screeching to turn, reared up once more.

Paige, in frantic panic, got up and sprinted for her door as she fumbled with the keys. When finding it, she heard a door slam. Placing the key in the lock and turning it, she tumbled into her house just as a gun was fired but piercing the woodwork on the door. Before Paige was able to slam the door shut, Prue burst through with her gun, closing the door herself.

"You're quite a tough girl to find, you know that?" quipped Prue loading the gun with new rounds. Paige backtracked, hands raised in front of her.

"Prue, please. I didn't intend to kill Phoebe!"

"Did you intend to kill Leo?" barked Prue. Paige backed into a side table by the stairs which contained a vase. It tumbled to the floor and shattered. Paige backed into her open floor living room. "Or did you intend to kill Kurt too?" Paige stopped, stunned. "Yes. I know you killed him and covered it up with those SAS members."

"How?" asked Paige.

"A singing bird told me" Paige only frowned.

"_Those men didn't kill Kurt". Prue, at the mention of Kurt's name, spun around._

"_What?". Her Grams turned around and slowly glided over to Prue. Resting a hand on her granddaughter's cheek, Prue gasped. Her mind raced with what she was being shown. After that split instance, her eyes popped open. Her eyes brimming with tears, wrath quickly following. Her Grams, giving her a single nod, watched Prue sprint out the attic._

"I'm sorry you found out. But, that was an accident"

"Don't lie!" screamed Prue forcefully gesturing with the gun making Paige flinch and back into the sofa. Falling onto it she fumbled to stand and went into her adjacent kitchen. The darkness had consumed the small kitchen. Prue switched the light on, the gun never lowering. Paige turned to find a knife on the kitchen counter and went for it slowly. When Paige didn't say anything, Prue cocked the gun.

"Ok!" screamed Paige, "It wasn't an accident… But I couldn't let him reveal the secret that I was married to Paul and him." Prue missed a step. "You didn't know. How shocking" taunted Paige.

"How?" asked Prue through gritted teeth.

----------

"_No!!" she yells pressing herself up against him as he locks his arms behind his back. They could hear screaming coming from the group, crying. Kurt suddenly stopped when he felt it._

"_What's that?" he asks her. Kurt's eyes widened with the sudden realization of what it was. Spinning around, Paige whipped out the gun she was concealing in between her breasts held in by her bra. Kurt starred widened as he raised his hands up. "No, Paige. Please don't do this."_

"_I have to finish what Paul started. I have to kill Leo. I get that now. You awoken that in me." She said sadistically. Kurt shook his head._

"_No you don't. Please, don't do this!" he begged._

"_Just like your mother. You can't even use that gun and -," they heard Victor's voice. As Kurt turned to his raised words, there was gun shot. At the immediate same time, he gasped in a breath. Stumbling down, he looked down at his chest. A bullet wound to his chest made him gush with blood . Staining his top, he looked up at Paige, tears brimming his eyes._

"_Prue…" he gasped before collapsing to the ground. Paige, smirking and taking the time to relish in what she done hid the gun back in her cleavage. Gathering herself, she begun to make herself cry and ran out the kitchen to join everyone else outside._

"_**NO**__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"…_

-------------

"You bitch!" growled Prue. Paige, smirking, grabbed the knife and hurled it at Prue. Ducking from it, the knife stuck into the wall with a thunk. Paige, attempting to run past Prue, was caught by her ankles. Forcefully slamming into the floor, Prue grabbed a fistful of Paige's hair and slammed her face into the floor several times. Blood gushed from her now broken nose as Prue, with a blood cry, hurled Paige to her feet and slammed her into the kitchen counter. Blood oozed from Paige's nose and seeped onto her white blouse. Prue punched her hard across the chin but Paige was just able to hold herself up.

"Kill me!" spat Paige. "But it won't matter! Leo, Phoebe and Kurt will still be dead!" after the shattered words, there was silence. Prue only stared at her, tempted her. Thoughts of her sister, dead, Kurt, dead, Leo, dead, flooded into her mind. Her face distorted with anguish at the remembrance of such thoughts. In that one moment of letting her guard down, Paige lunged forward. Before Prue could even blink, Paige's hands were in a vice grip around Prue's throat. Coughing from the compression, Prue tried to gasp breaths but nothing worked.

Prue's very life was being sucked from her. Her surroundings begun to blur as she felt her life being choked away from her.

Suddenly, flashbacks of her sisters came through her mind. How, when Piper was ill, Prue stayed by her sisters side, holding her hand and stroking her face. "It'll be alright" whispered Prue to a shaking Piper. Another memory came to her of when Phoebe, learning to ride a bike, fell from it and grazed her knee. As she whimpered, kids in the distance laughing, Prue arrived and helped her sister up.

"Aren't you ashamed?" asked Phoebe, "Why aren't you laughing?" she asked confused. Prue, smiling, simply told her,

"I'm your sister" and with that lifted her up and walked off with her youngest sister. Prue's eyes, finding herself back in the kitchen, snapped open. Such thoughts made her stronger. Lifting up her knee she forcefully connected it into Paige's stomach. Grunting with pain, Paige fumbled backwards giving Prue the advantage. Using her right elbow, she smashed it across Paige's chin. Spinning around, with a closed fist, she slammed it across her jaw once again. Paige, falling into the refrigerator, tried to regain herself. Prue went to raise the gun until realising she was weapon-less. She must have dropped it without realizing. Looking around in frantic hurry, she found it just a few feet away. Going for it, she felt her hair being yanked.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Paige through gritted teeth. Prue, struggling, was amazed at Paige's strength despite what she had done to her. She thought, telling herself, that years with the SAS must have given her such. Grunting from the pain in her head, Prue gripped tightly around Paige's wrists, both women yelling. Prue, digging her nails into Paige, made her bleed. Paige, unable to bare the pain, threw Prue against the wall. Without pause, Prue went straight for the gun. Lowering herself, Paige threw her foot up and uppercutted Prue's chin. With a scream escaping her, Prue slammed onto the cold hard tiled floor beneath her. Paige then went for the gun.

"No!" shouted Prue using her hands to spin her around. As she spun, towards Paige, her legs smacked into Paige's, taking her legs from under her. Paige, yelling, slammed back first onto the floor. Prue, ignoring the throbbing pain on her face, scurried over to the gun. Paige, doing the same, both held onto the gun for dear life. Exhausted, both didn't back down for knowledge that if they did it would prove their demise.

"You can't win! I've been trained by the best!" retorted Paige in the life struggle.

"You can't win!" shouted back Prue, "For I have something you don't and will never have!"

"What's that?" screamed Paige in mock retort.

"Family!" shouted Prue. Before her, standing behind Paige, were her mother and grandmother. Transparent, she could see them clearly, smiling at her. Both wore a white dress and a graceful smile. Paige, frowning, found her face being smacked into the hard surface. Before she could even attempt to collect herself, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Blood gushing everywhere, Paige backtracked away from Prue who held the gun in her hands. Shaking with violent intent, she starred at Paige intensely. Paige, knowing what's to come, decided to give up then. Tears formed in her eyes stunning Prue.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Prue frowned but didn't seize in lowering the gun and cocked it. "Kill me. I've lost everything. I was young. I was taken by Paul because of my background. I was trained and then made to befriend Leo. Befriend you all. However, despite it all, I started to like each and everyone of you. You all made me see the error of my ways. I thought my past was done. I thought I could be a better person…" she choked back on her tears. Prue remained transfixed on the weeping woman before her. Not sharing the sympathy.

"Nice act. Won't save you" said Prue.

"I know" wept Paige. "I don't want to be spared. I lost the love of my life. I lost Kurt who, deep down, I never stopped loving. I killed him! I killed so many people. I'm sorry about Leo" she said looking up into Prue's severe gaze. It was the look which would make any man woman or child recoil in fear, rethink their own life. Paige now knew that her life was about to end. She actually wanted it to come. She almost thought she deserved it. "I'm sorry about Phoebe. She wasn't meant to get hurt"

"Shut up!" shouted Prue, tears forming in her eyes over the thought that her baby sister was dying, or worse yet, dead. Shaking her head, the gun shaking too, she forcefully thrusted it at Paige. "Shut up!" she yelled with forceful anguish. "I trusted you! We all trusted you!" shouted Prue allowing her tears to overcome her. Paige herself only cried the harder. "We let you into our lives because we trusted you. We saw you as a friend. But in just mere seconds you tore everything from us. You killed Leo! You killed my sister! You killed the love of my life!" bellowed Prue. Any rage she had suppressed was now coming out. Unleashing every bit of emotion into what she was saying. Her world crumbled around her as everything over the last 3 years slammed into her like daggers to her heart.

"I'm sorry" cried Paige.

"Shut it!" bawled Prue. "Shut the hell up! You don't deserve to speak!" she yelled thrusting the gun once again. Paige bit her lip to apologise again. "You have taken everything from me. You have destroyed not only myself but Cole and Piper!.." with the mention of her younger sister's name, Prue faltered. Stopping to remind herself of her sister, she backtracked.

"And she needs you" said Paige.

"Shut up!" screamed Prue, her tears coming down even faster and with more intensity.

"Phoebe may be dying, or dead. Yet you're here, complaining to me. Piper needs you" said Paige. She meant it sincerely. "Kill me now and end it all. I'm the last of the SAS. You killed the other three. Now kill me. No longer will we be in your life." Prue couldn't think, she couldn't act. She still had the gun raised. Police sirens came into ear shot in the distance. Someone had called them. "Gotta hurry" said Paige shifting position. She wanted her life to end. She knew she deserved it. She wanted Prue to kill her. "Police are coming" she moaned.

"Silence!!!" screamed Prue. Tears and spit flew in the dry air. Paige flinched, holding her stomach in pain. "You killed Kurt. You killed Leo. You killed my sister!" she screamed. Paige only closed her eyes and turned her head away in response in admittance to the accusations. "You deserve to die!"

"Kill me!" yelled Paige. With a blood rage scream of lethal anguish, Prue fired the gun in rapid consecutive shots. Never once did she close her eyes. They remained opened as she fired the gun. Still screaming, the gun only clicked in response to her firing. Her voice, trailing off, did she realise that it had been done. Paige, sprawled on the floor in a bloodied mess, looked up at Prue in her lifeless dead eyes. Breathing hard, grunting every now and again, Prue wanted to simply fall to her knees and cry. But she knew she couldn't. Her sisters needed her. Gathering all her strength she ran for the back door as the police sirens neared. Paige remained, dead, on the kitchen floor now stained with blood…

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

"I love you, so much. You know that right?" she asked, choking through her own tears. Phoebe, in agonisingly paralyzed pain, nodded her head. Tubes were attacked to her heart and various places in her body. She was pale and blue. Her sunken face starred up at her older sister, tears brimming in her withdrawn eyes. Her skinny complexion only brought on more tears for Piper. Cole, on her other side, held onto his wife's hand.

"Where's Prue?" asked Phoebe in a husky tone. Piper, unable to gather an answer, simply shook her head, the tears falling down her cheeks. Phoebe, understanding of the answer shut her eyes, to gather herself. She then turned to Cole and stared as lovingly into his eyes as humanly possible. "Don't make her forget me"

"Prue would never forget you" assured Cole choking back his tears.

"Not Prue… Penny". The anguish in her voice made Cole cry the more. The pain in her eyes, she knew she would never be with her daughter again. Piper cried harder. She was in so much anguish it was all happening too fast for her. Her heart, fearing it will explode, weighed heavily. The strain and pain was unbearable for Piper. Sucking in her tears, she clutched onto her sisters hand harder. She didn't want Phoebe to be alone.

"I'll never make her forget you!" cried Cole trying to be strong. His efforts were in vain. He felt complete agony at watching his wife die in front of him. Phoebe forced a smile despite what pain it caused her.

"Thank you" she croaked. With great effort, she turned her head to face her mourning sister. Piper, upon looking into her sisters eyes, begun to cry harder. Her tears she never thought could possibly worsen. But here she was, crying more and more. Each phase worse than the one prior. Piper forced herself to stay strong and so held in most of her distraught. She smiled at Phoebe who managed to smile back.

"Hey doody" said Piper forcing a laugh. Phoebe closed her eyes as she smiled.

"Hey doody" she said in a weak reply. Piper choked back a set of tears. "You must stay strong" said Phoebe. Piper suddenly lost it and couldn't contain her emotions.

"I can't! Oh god, Phoebe. Please don't die. Please remain strong for me! Please. You can get through this! Oh god. Please Phoebe!" she bellowed. Her knees suddenly buckled but before she hit the ground she felt hands holding her up. Crying intensely, she turned to Cole but was stunned to find, in his place, Prue. "Prue!" she gasped. Prue, tears in her eyes, nodded and turned to Phoebe, cupping her hand across her sisters cold cheek.

"Hey kiddo" she soothed. Phoebe smiled.

"You came. You didn't leave me" said Phoebe beginning to cry.

"I came. Of course I came." Smiled Prue holding strong once again for herself, Cole and Piper. Everyone stared down helplessly at the one person who has influenced their life.

"I love you so much!" cried Phoebe. She allowed her tears to overwhelm her despite the pain is caused her. She couldn't hold it in. When she started, Cole, Piper and Prue worsened.

"We love you too" smiled Prue through her anguish. She refused to hold back. It shattered her heart too much.

"Look after one another" said Phoebe, coughing. "You must be strong. For me. For each other" she coughed. Gasping from the pain in her chest, she felt her life escape her. Knowing she didn't have much time she clutched onto all their hands tightly. Prue held onto the same hand as Piper.

"Close your eyes Phoebe. It'll be alright!" agonized Cole. She looked at Cole for what she knew to be the last time and smiled. Turning back to Piper and Prue, her breath fast and hoarse, she smiled once again.

"I love you" she told them and Prue and Piper cried harder. They lowered themselves and kissed their sister on the cheek slowly. Cole then lowered himself and kissed her cold chapped lips. Prue lowered herself down, shaking, and spoke to her youngest sister in her ear.

"I avenged your death. Paige is gone." Piper suddenly burst into uncontrollable tears. As Prue rose up, she saw Phoebe with a frozen smile. Her eyes open. The heart monitor let out a flat lined beep. Cole found himself collapse onto his knees and crying infusible. Piper screamed from the agony of what had happened. Prue held onto Phoebe's cheek, crying, and bravely kissed her cheek one last time. "Sweet dreams little one. Say hello to mum and Grams for me". With that, she rested her head onto her sister and cried deeper. Piper grabbed Prue and both sisters, clutching one another, allowed their tears to take over every being, every fibre of themselves.

Their entire world had shattered from underneath them…

**To be continued… In the LAST EVER CHAPTER!**

There we have it! The penultimate chapter is complete which means only one thing- the final chapter is only around the corner! Until then, what did you think of this chapter? The big death has finally been revealed- Leo & Phoebe! I even got emotional writing Phoebe's death. I hope you did too.

What did you make of Prue' struggling search for Paige and then the confrontation which saw Paige's own demise in such a violent manner? You also found out that it was Paige all along who killed Kurt! Were you shocked to learn of this? Did you expect it? Did you already think it?

Next chapter will be the LAST EVER CHAPTER! So, how will this long running story end? All secrets have been revealed. The SAS are now completely ended. What will happen next? There's only one way to find out. Please review for your penultimate time. Until the next time…


	50. The long winding road concludes!

**Pain, Tears & Lies**

**After 3 years, 10 Months and 7 Days… 49 Chapters… 229 Reviews and a staggering 176078 Words**! It's time to bid farewell to this long running fan fiction which started out as one of the most popular ones around. It started with the basic idea: Cole, Andy and Leo all have a secret which they've hidden from their partners; Phoebe, Prue & Piper. What started out as a simple idea, quickly developed into a full grown blockbuster of twists, intertwines complications and extensive storylines and arches. This grew into a personal favourite of mine, one that I am so happy I started all the way back on **August 8****th**** 2005**!

Over these past, almost 4 years, I've had tremendous support from so many of you. I would never have gotten this far if it weren't for all of those who reviewed my story and got me to a double Milestone of **200 reviews**! Your support and guidance helped me improve this story which had impromptu storylines and ideas added in with your thoughts and ideas.

One person however who I must send my sincere gratitude to is DutchyGirl who had followed me from the very first chapter 3 years ago. You mean the world to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! You've stuck by my story through everything and always gave me long detailed helpful reviews. So thank you. I hope to hear from you in my other fan fictions as I'll miss your kind words.

The story title has lived up to its name. There have been lies, there has been pain and certainly a lot of tears. The same has happened in my life since the start of this story and I've grown as a person. I still look back at when I started this and how simple and easy my life once was. I was still in school, my dog and grandfather were still alive. My mum wasn't ill. I hadn't been heartbroken by love and Charmed was still on!

However, the time has finally come. I've put off publishing this chapter for I know that once I do it would be official – the story would be over. But all good things must come to an end. So for one final time:

Sit back and enjoy the **LAST** **EVER CHAPTER** which is given the title to mirror the first chapter almost thus bringing the series full circle. This 50th chapter will see loved ones return, loose ends tied up and they'll be one last shock in store! The time has come… Enjoy!

**Chapter 50  
**_The long and winding road concludes!_

She sat, frozen; starring at the photo they all took three years ago. Before this nightmare began. They looked so happy. At peace. All innocent. Now it had all shattered with two pulls of the gun. She found herself gripping the photo frame and eased them, gently settling it into a standing position in front of her on the table. A tear dropped freely onto the oak hardwood and cold table. She didn't try and stop them. She had no energy. These past two weeks were stressful and agonising to say the least. As the eldest, she had to stay strong or else lose everything. It grew difficult by the day and so when she ever had time alone she was break down into fits of anguished rage. She hated Paige who had destroyed her life and the lives of her now youngest sister and brother in law.

The picture continued to stare back at her. Her bottom lip quivered, she frowned. Helplessly she sunk into her chair crumpling her black silk dress. More tears came and fell onto the table and now her dress. Her hair was tied into a bun and she wore a locket which has herself and two sisters when they were younger. She had put it away to a safe place so that it never got damaged. But now she needed it and vowed to wear it always. The golden locket dangled lifelessly, like her soul. She felt dead and drained of everything. These tears surprised her. She didn't think she would cry, not after staying strong for almost the entire of yesterday.

Her raking sobs begun to settle in and she couldn't even hold them back. She yelled at herself for crying but she just couldn't help it. Her sister was dead which was after her brother in law. A man she respected and trusted. Over the past 3 years more of her loved ones had died. Darryl, the police officer and her best friend. Cheryl, someone she game to admire and trust. Then there was of course Kurt. Someone she grew to fall in love with. Someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. All deaths were caused by the SAS, the secret organisation sent to capture Leo for a crime he never committed. A crime made by her evil heartless father. He had found out Leo's self harming secret and used that in the hospital he worked at and blamed the cutting of patients on Leo. This framing act set them all on a downward spiral which never stopped. But now it came to a sickening Holt.

The biggest loss was her youngest sister, Phoebe. She remembered memories with her. Helping her with homework. How Phoebe always came to her when upset or needed advice. Then Phoebe became a rebel and despite pushing her family away, she always kept a soft spot for her eldest sister. She cried harder looking at the picture frame and in a fit of rage swipes her hand across the table forcefully hurtling the frame across the kitchen. With a loud crash, it smashes into the centre island. Glass shards scatter everywhere like her life. Shattered. As she tried to compose herself, she found herself on the kitchen floor. It was cold against her skin.

"You look a state" came a voice. Stunned, she stands herself up and turns around. Her eyes widen with horror as she stares at her closest friend, Darryl. He wears a white jacket with white trousers. Her tears abruptly stop in her shock.

"She's allowed to cry" came another voice. Prue, turning to the backdoor, had to steady herself. Before her stood none other then Cheryl with a white blouse and white skirt. Cheryl emotionally smiles at Prue. There's then a squeak behind her of someone's shoe against the kitchen floor. Turning, she gasps and her tears return to her. She falls to the floor, using the table leg to slide down.

"Kurt?" she whispered in amazement.

"It's me… Us"

Cheryl and Darryl walk over to Kurt who wears a white tux and trousers. He smiles at Prue. She cries harder.

"How?" she asks.

"We're here to help you move on" replied Cheryl.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Daddy, where's mummy?" she asked tenderly. His heart panged all the more and the thought that she would never see her mummy tore at his heart. Tears stung in his eyes but he held them back with great effort. With a weak smile he placed his hands gently on his daughter's arms. Penny smiled not truly understanding what was going on around her. Cole, distraught, looked into her angelic blue eyes. She was so young, so full of life. A life she would never share with her mother anymore. A tear escaped him and ran down his cheek, helplessly hitting the soft carpet beneath. He had no energy to wipe it away despite the weird feeling it left him in.

"Penny…" he choked up even more. How could he tell his own daughter that her mother is dead? How could he possibly break it to her? How could he tell her, even nicely enough to cushion the blow, that she'd never have her mother there with her? To comb her hair. Help her through periods, boy troubles, make-up and other stuff only a young female can speak to her mother about. It hurt his heart to much too even imagine a life without her. Not to be able to feel her, to smell her. Desperately anguished, he held onto his daughter. She had tears in her eyes. She knew. Slowly she slid her arms down and held onto her fathers cold hands. She managed a smile. He held onto his daughters hands as much as he could. He could see Phoebe in her. It made him smile but cry all the more inside.

"I know…" she whispered. Cole, taken aback by this, only nodded, the tears now running freely. "I know I'm only young. But I know where mummy is… She's in heaven with the angels" Cole barked a cry but stifled it back quickly. Edging closer to him, she kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. Cole smiled and hugged his daughter equally as much, but not so much as to hurt her.

"You're such a grown up sweety. I love you"

"Mummy brought me up to be like this. I want to stay that way" she whispered, herself getting upset. Cole squeezed her tighter when he heard a noise come from in front. Looking up he saw Kahlan, his babysitter. She had long brunette hair and green eyes. She smiled through her depression and had clearly been crying. She wore a long black dress which touched her ankles and black boots. She had her hands clasped in front of her and stood as she gave father and daughter their moment.

"Kahlan's here now sweety" Cole whispered as he tried to gather himself. Penny, releasing the hug, tears running down her cheeks, didn't turn around. She simply nodded and gave her father one final, long kiss on the forehead, before embracing once again. "You be a good girl now you hear?"

"I will. Mummy is watching so I must be on my best behaviour". Penny smiled whilst Cole started to cry all the more but as silent as he could. Kahlan's face softened with anguish and tears filled her eyes. As Cole stood up, Penny went towards the door and waited. Kahlan rested a sympathetic hand on Cole's shoulder and smiled.

"You sure about this?" she asked gently gesturing towards Penny. Cole, tears consuming his next words, nodded.

"Yes. I can't have her at the funeral. It'll be too much for her to handle. Just show her the photo album and the home movies as much as possible. Celebrate her mother's life with her, please Kahlan" Kahlan, now crying in turn, gave Cole a hug.

"Of course. They're all in the car" after a brief pause Kahlan said the next part in a pained whisper. "She's safe now. She's at peace. She's watching down on you. She'll never leave you" and with that she turned on her heels and went to Penny who bravely attempted to hold back her tears. Cole, taking one last look at his daughter, smiled at her bravery and maturity. At only the tender age of 2 going on 3, she had grown up fast. Her vocabulary was so vast it amazed him. She smiled back and Kahlan opened the condo door before closing it behind them. At that moment, he could hear Penny crying almost immediately. He wanted to comfort her but knew he shouldn't. It then hit him that she was being strong for him and now gone, she could cry.

Turning around and walking across the condo, he made his way into the bedroom where the double bed hasn't been slept in since the incident which saw his wife get murdered. Taking a deep breath he walks to Phoebe's side of the bed and kneels down. It was then when he allowed himself to burst into uncontrolled tears. Heaving, coughing and wails escaped him. His tears came with such speed and strength they hit the bed, soaking the white sheets. Grabbing her pillow, he pressed it against his face and took a long deep smell. He could still smell her, even after this long. He cried harder. The pain in his heart was unbearable. Squeezing the pillow forcefully, his muffled crying suddenly drowned out. Getting up and crossing over to his side of the bed he opened the white chest of draws and pulled out a small bag of white powder. Turning, he made his way into the living room and approached the glass coffee table littered with news papers and magazine. With no energy to calmly remove them he swooped his arms across the table sending all the papers flying. With it came a furious scream. Kneeling down and emptying the bag, he begun to line up the white powder into 6 long thin lines.

"Stop that" came a voice spoken strong but with remorse. Cole, stunned, looks up and turns to face Aaron. Cole doesn't look impressed.

"There was me thinking all that alcohol held no effect. Come join me" grinned Cole turning back to the cocaine.

"You're not drunk Cole. You're very much sober. I've always told you get the more expensive stuff" smiled Aaron. Ignoring him and about to snort the first line he heard an all too familiar voice which sent shivers up his body giving him cold Goosebumps.

"What would Phoebe think?" she asked. Looking up, Cole faced his mother dressed in a white top and skirt. Next to her stood Michael, Cole's brother who wore a white shirt and trousers, the same as Aaron.

"Hey bro" he smiled. Fresh tears consumed Cole as both mother, brother and best friend looked down at him.

"We're here to help you. But you must get rid of all that first" said his mother softly…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Her tears wouldn't leave her. She hated that they were there and wished them gone. She wanted her tears to go along with the agony inside of her. Not only had she lost her husband but she also, the same day, lost her younger sister. Standing still in the empty bedroom, pale and thin after refusing to go outside or ear, a sight she herself hated to see, she held firmly onto her sister's favourite brown flowered blouse. Piper wore a blue baggy top with black trousers and she stiffed desperately at the top. She couldn't smell her anymore. Screaming into the top with anger, she heard a shatter of glass come from down stairs but couldn't bring herself to inspect it. Collapsing to the ground she cried in anguished screams and chokes. "Come back to me, please come back!" she screamed. She turned to her side to find the photo of herself and Leo on a boat, the same blue top she's wearing, smiling happily with the sun behind them. It was their honeymoon.

Her face scrunched up even more and she cried with more intensity. She tried to sniff at the top but couldn't smell her sister anymore. Clutching onto her husbands top, she could smell him but having been on her, the smell was fading and being replaced with her own. She had gripped tightly on her sister's top and her husbands cloths and refused to have them removed. So she sat in what was her younger sister's bedroom before she moved out to live with Cole. Looking to the heavens and holding onto the top tighter she cried out. "Bring them back! Please bring them back!"

"I remember this with great regret" came an elderly but gentle voice. Kahlan knew right away whose it belonged to. Looking up, she starred at her future self. She only leered at her and returned to sniffing desperately at her sister's top. Grabbing the photo, she slowly begun rocking back and forth uttering inaudible words of comfort and pray. "I had warned you to prepare for this"

"How can anyone prepare for this?!" screamed Piper, fury replacing her distraught albeit for a few seconds. Future Piper didn't falter but softened her face with emotional depression. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Piper heard noise come behind her. Turning around, he stifled back a gasp with the arrival of Jeremy and Dan. Two of her exes before she met the love of her life, Leo.

"We're so sorry, Piper" said Dan.

"You're not real. None of you are! Ghosts don't exist!"

"Technically speaking. No, we're not. We are in your head and you created us through your turmoil" said future Piper softly. Piper stood herself up but didn't release the top or photo. The blue top hung lifelessly in the humid breeze.

"I would not want to see two exes or my future self. I want to see Leo! I want to see Phoebe!!" she shouted distraught growing. "I need to see them again!"

"You can't" said Jeremy. Piper spun around and threw her sisters top at him followed by the photo frame.

"Shut up!" she bellowed, spit and tears sent flying. The photo and top went through Jeremy who didn't move and collided with the cold hard floorboards. The glass shattered and the frame split and snapped from hitting the wall and then the ground. The top landed lifelessly. Piper gasped, shocked. "No!" she cried and ran over to the heap. Reaching for the top, she shrieked with pain and snapped her hands back. She was bleeding from her index finger and thumb. Small trickles of blood flowed down her finger and down her arm which she solemnly watched. The sight proving most disturbing.

"We're here to help you through this" said Dan. Piper looked up at them and nodded.

"No one can help me. The pain is too deep!" she then brought her knees up and cried into them heavily. "They're gone. They're gone!"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

She stood in the cold but light breeze which blew in small groups, only breaking for a few seconds. Her dark hair blew aimlessly in the air above her and she made no attempt to move her hair once it got in her eyes. Only on occasion would she remove strand hairs after becoming stuck to her tears. Her chest rose and lowered in agony. The tears come out in hoarse groans. Her tears, tears she always felt had left her, didn't stop. The pain in her heart was making it difficult to hold herself up. Her knees were weak and she had no more energy anymore. But she knew she had to stay strong. She was next. Taking a deep shaking breath, she approached the front with sympathetic arms touching her shoulder or holding her cold hands for brief amount of times. She couldn't see very well because of the tears which consumed her sight.

"Phoebe was…" unable to hold herself up, the last of her energy used to speak, her knees went. About to fall, she felt strong hands grip her armpits preventing her from hitting the ground mere inches from the coffin. Gasping, she smiled at who was holding her up. "You came" she cried. She smiled back, nodding.

"Barely. But I had a few friends help me" she whispered, tearful. Prue, nodding, helped Piper pick her up.

"Me too. Where's Cole?" Piper was unable to answer. Just then everyone could hear pebbles being stepped on. Turning, they found Cole slowly approach them all with his hands behind his back crying. He smiled at Prue and Piper, now both linking arms. Cole, ready to stand at the foot of his wife's coffin, was coaxed over by the two sisters. Starting to cry, Cole walked past all the mourning guests and joined Prue and Piper. Standing beside Piper, she held her arm around him. Piper, Prue and Cole shared a brief hug of comfort along with tears before turning back to the front.

"Phoebe was an amazing woman who cared for everyone. She always put others needs in front of herself" started Prue, tears taking over. Piper decided to continue.

"Phoebe was one of the funniest people I know. She loved cracking jokes whenever possible. Or doing practical jokes. Like for instance at the manor when we were children. She placed a whoopee cushion on a chair where our Grams sat on and of course- the noise occurred" everyone laughed at the moment. Prue and Cole laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. Across the funeral site stood a group of people, all dressed in white.

"That was pretty funny" she laughed.

"You didn't say that once I took your television away from your room" replied Grams with raised eyebrows. Phoebe looked at her and stuck out her tongue. Patty, standing beside her daughter the opposite side to her mother smiled at the pair but solemnly turned back to the funeral.

"If only we could console them some how" sighed Patty. Phoebe, tears in her eyes nodding, couldn't say anything. Cheryl, Kurt, Darryl, Dan, Jeremy, Michael, Aaron and Gabrielle all approached the scene closer.

"We did our best" said Cheryl as the ceremony continued with Cole, Piper and Prue detailing fond memories of Phoebe. Next to them all was the other grave for Leo not yet spoken of yet.

"Thank you guys. I wish I could have gone to them myself" said Phoebe depressed.

"Me too" came a voice from the back. Through the heap of people came Leo upset as he watched Piper give her speech on Leo. The mourners fanned out so that the coffins were between them all. Piper crouched down and placed the photo of herself and him on the boat on his coffin. Prue made her way to Phoebe's coffin and placed a photo of herself, Phoebe and Piper at Golden Heights happily smiling. She, like Piper, kissed the photos. Leo and Phoebe smiled. They made their way to the front of everyone. Cheryl joined Kurt and Darryl for support. Dan and Jeremy joined Aaron who watched on emotionally. Michael held onto his mother whilst Penny and Patty held onto each others hands.

"Was it a good idea to tell them we were only figments of their imaginations?" asked Kurt looking around everyone. They all, but Patty, Penny, Phoebe and Leo, briefly looked to him and then back to the funeral site to where Piper kisses Phoebe's coffin just as Cole places a white flower onto her coffin. Phoebe breaths back her distraught. Tears fill her eyes but Leo grips her hand tight.

"Yes. If they knew that we were real then they would find someway to channel us. To see us again" replied Cheryl with regret in her voice, clearly wanting to spend longer with the three.

"They could never truly move on" confirmed Darryl, him too sharing in the depression.

"They're going to be alright, won't they?" asked Phoebe now crying. She couldn't stop herself. Everyone at the funeral site started to walk away. Many heavily crying. Elise Rotham, Phoebe's former boss, held onto Prue and Piper's hands who stood stiff in-between the two coffins. They smiled at her and she walked off. Phoebe and Leo made their way closer to the three. The other ghosts were now gone into the afterlife to spend eternity in peace. A breeze picked up. Leo and Phoebe were now a short distance from them all.

"Yes. They're all strong. Especially my Piper" cried Leo. Piper fell to her knees and allowed her anguish to take over once more. The coffins begun to lower into the ground. Prue followed with her sister and both cried with great intensity. Cole just stood there, stiff, unmoving. He was under a whirlwind of emotion he didn't know how to feel but the numb feeling he grew to know.

"I don't want to leave them. I'm not ready" cried Phoebe, turning to Leo for his support. He gave her a pained look which told her they had to.

"The light has arrived" said Leo distantly looking into the distance. Phoebe followed his stare and shook her head. Gripping onto Leo's hand.

"Oh god… This is really it"

"It really is…"

"Come…" said Patty softly by the light. She held her hand out. Phoebe and Leo turned back to Prue, Piper and Cole who had now begun crying. The sun was now brighter then it had been and there was no wind. They all looked up at the sudden change in weather.

"It's them…" said Piper in awe. "They're here with us!" Prue, crying, nodded doubting it, but encouraging the thought.

"I know…"

"We love you!" cried out Piper. Phoebe stifled back another strong bout of tears. Leo, kissing his hand, followed by Phoebe, blew them to the group. A strong gust of cool, calming and refreshing air enveloped them all. The group took a deep breath and smiled. "I can smell them!" she cried out joyfully. Prue, realising the truth, smiled in shock and delight. Now believing Piper's statement.

"Me too… I love you both. Rest in peace!" cried Prue before both her and Piper were consumed in tears once again but they were smiling. They knew they were safe. Cole looked around and seemed to stop at Phoebe for a brief moment. Her heart skipped a beat. But he then resumed to looking around, eventually looking to the sun.

"Rest in peace my angel. I love you"

Phoebe cried as Leo led her towards the light. He took one last look at his wife before being consumed in the light. Phoebe took her final look and smiled. "I love you all" and with that she vanished. The light from the sun faded and the cold breeze begun to return. Piper cried with anguished torment. "They're gone… There's at peace now" said Cole. Prue and Piper held onto one another with so much strength it made it all just a little bit easier…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_**1 week later…**_

They all stood by the open doorway of the manor. The sun was starting to set overcastting the sky with a breathtaking orange glow. The streets were quiet. All was peaceful. They took a deep breath to gather what was happening to them. So much was happening and it seemed to go quick. After the funerals, peace had gradually begun to seep back into their lives but not quite as much as they would have wanted. They knew that they would never properly be alright and that their lives would forever be in turmoil. But at least they knew that Phoebe and Leo were now at peace. Safe. "Take care of her when you're away!" warned Piper raising her index finger up at him. Cole smiled, nodding his head.

"She's our little niece. Anything happens to her and you'll have me to see to" added Prue. Cole smiled and she smiled back. Penny, now 3, sat in her father's car, asleep. The back seats and boot were packed with suitcases for their move to England. Cole, feeling it was the right time to get away and start a new life, decided England was the place to do it. "Oh, and don't forget to visit!"

"I won't. She'll be safe. I can promise you that" they smiled at him. "I'll miss you both very much"

"We'll miss you too" smiled Piper now getting emotional. She gave him a hug and he turned to Prue who also gave him a strong hug. She stopped herself from getting emotional as she squeezed his shoulders.

"After everything we've been through, I never thought I'd be upset to see you leave. But what do ya know?" she asked with a small laugh. They broke away from the hug and Cole smiled at her before wiping a tear from Piper's cheek. She smiled.

"Be safe" she told him in a whisper. He nodded and Prue smiled at him gently. Turning around, he made his way towards his car and got inside, gently closing the door as not to wake Penny. Taking one last look at the sisters and the manor, he took a deep breath and started the engine. Tears now in his eyes, he drove off down the road. Once out of sight, both Piper and Prue walked towards the couch, Prue closing the door. Once sat down they took a moment, holding one another's hand. They took in the empty quietness of the manor.

"It's strange to have this place this deserted" smiled Piper in deep thought.

"I agree. Seems wrong somehow. We need some more people I think" smiled Prue. Piper took a deep breath and held her stomach.

"Maybe I can help with that". Prue widened her eyes in shocked happiness.

"You mean…?"

"I'm pregnant!" beamed Piper. Prue, cheering with delight, stood up and picked up her sister. They hugged for a long time, Prue bouncing on her heels excited. "It was Leo's final gift to me before he passed away" cried Piper with sadness. Prue held her tighter.

"I'm so happy. For you both. I know he's up there just witnessing the news. Phoebe, Kurt, Cheryl and everyone else too" smiled Prue. Their happiness slowly died down as Piper took another deep breath.

"What a couple of years huh? This long and winding road begun the day Leo left for England all those years ago" reminisced Piper.

"From there we had a secret organisation track us down. Bad people turn good. Explosions. Betrayals. Deaths. A birth. Funerals. Car chases. Near death experiences. Fighting… Am I leaving anything out?" asked Prue. The sisters laughed gently.

"Weddings, helicopter crashing into a deserted island. Three dark secrets. Drugs. Alcohol. An evil father. Ghosts returning… To name but a few more" laughed Piper. Prue laughed back finding it refreshing and a relief to now laugh about all that had happened to them. "Speaking of betrayals, an evil father and all that… What's happened to them all?"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_**Before – Catch up.**_

It's dark and quiet. The wind is blowing fiercely. At the headstone which reads 'Paige Mathews. Rest in Peace' is being mourned over by only one. A man in his early 20's. He stands lifelessly over the grave.

Yells erupted of angry men. Cheering on the assault, the large group watched on with sickening delight. Many yelled for there to be more blood. Others wanted bones broken. Others yelled to hear him scream and beg to be spared. The convicts, in blue jackets, watched on in the large gym area. Above stood hundreds of jail cells where other convicts cheered on the assault. One large man with a shaved head and scars on his arms and face continued to punch Andy's face. His nose, hanging to the left, broken, gushed blood. Andy's eyes were closed shut, he was bruised and cut. He yelled out from another punch as the convicts cheered and the policemen watched…

Looking to make sure no one was watching, he took a deep breath. Standing himself on the old brown stool he secured the thick rope around his throat and tightened it. At first shaking, he smiled just when a police officer approached his cell. Unable to even blink, Victor leaped off the chair and with a sickening crack on the neck, he hung lifelessly on the rope. Victor done one thing right in his life – he killed himself.

The sun is shining brightly. Hundreds of construction workers and machines filled the large area once the SAS head quarters. A skeleton shell of what will be the new prison facility for the most deadliest and dangerous of criminals was being laboured over vigorously to be built before the new year.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_**Now…**_

"Are we there yet?" she asked yawning. Cole smiled at his daughter and stroked her head which was now rested back on the seat of the airplane.

"Almost sweety. Go back to sleep" he told her and without further encouragement, she closed her eyes and was sound asleep. Looking out the window, he could see the London Eye and Big Ben. Two landmarks in London, England. He smiled before turning back to a photo of him and Phoebe at their wedding. He took a deep breath, tears in his eyes, and kissed the photo.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

In a heart wrenching moment, she flicked the switch. The P3 light flickered and then vanished leaving only the light beams in a black mass. With a deep breath she approached the stairs and took one last look at her club. Switching off the light she ascended the stairs and made her way outside. Closing the door she walked a couple of feet away from the club and past the 'SOLD' notice sign. Looking back at P3, she took a deep saddened breath before returning to her car and driving off, not looking back.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

At the manor, she solemnly walked inside. Prue, already there with a cup of hot chocolate, handed her it. Piper, happily smiles and takes off her jacket of which Prue hangs up for her. Forgetting to close the door both sisters made their way over to the sofa with Prue's arm around her sister's waist. Piper, feeling the depression, took a sip from the hot chocolate and rested it on the coffee table. Both sisters turned to the sofa and held one another's hands. They then begun to fall into it…

_**Flashback… 5 Years Ago.**_

…With Piper at the end, Prue in the middle and Phoebe at the end, all three sisters collapsed onto the sofa with giggles and laughs. Phoebe made the loudest chuckle. Cole and Leo, appearing from the stairs, smiled at the three before walking into the kitchen. "See?" spoke out Prue happily to Piper, "It'll just be like having your own place"

"Yeah" agreed Phoebe, beaming, "Only with your sisters right now the hall" they all shared a laugh.

"Yeah. I mean, I know we can't be together forever…" thought Prue aloud.

"But it feels good that forever isn't today" smiled Piper and all three girls cuddled up…

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_**Now…**_

Prue and Piper sat cuddled up on the sofa allowing all to take over them. They looked at one another and smiled, Piper resting her head on Prue's shoulder gently. She suddenly shivered and both sisters turned around to see the door was open. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to close it" she said trying to get up.

"No!" said Prue, holding Piper down before gently rubbing her belly smiling. "You rest. I'll close it" smiling at Piper, she smiled at her back and nodded. Grabbing her hot chocolate she gave Prue a kiss on the cheek who returned one to her now youngest sister's cheek. Getting up and walking over to the door, a strong gust of wind blew her hair behind her. Looking out to the lowering sun, she took a deep breath. Phoebe, Leo, Kurt, Cheryl, Darryl, Patty and Grams flashed through her head. Their faces. The memories. Instead of tearing up like she once would, she found herself smiling widely. Nodding her head she slowly closed the manor door…

**The End!**

There it is everybody! Phoebe and Leo were laid to rest and watched on by not only their ghosts, but everyone else who died. Writing those scenes were sad for I knew I wouldn't write them again but it was a bittersweet way to say goodbye to them.

You then get to see what happened to the SAS headquarters that was blown up when Piper and everyone else escaped. Andy is getting beaten in jail whilst Victor took the coward's way out and hung himself. Cole has now left for England- where Leo had boarded the plane for all those years ago at the beginning of the story (a nice full circle moment). Piper closes down P3 before revealing to Prue that she's pregnant with Leo's child (Sequel maybe? …)

At the very end of it all, there was a flashback to the season 3 episode of Charmed where all three sisters give the last speech of the episode _**Pre-Witched**_. I thought that was a nice moment to place it. Then, in pure Charmed style, the story ends with Prue closing the manor door but it's happy. She remembers all those passed and smiles at their memory instead of crying.

This entire chapter has been sad for me for the story is now officially over. It's hard to fathom but it really is. As such, I will leave you with these final words:

Thank you to everyone for your constant support. I've loved writing this story every second. It's been a big part of my life I wish not to say goodbye to but, alas, I must. So take care everyone, especially you _**DutchyGirl**_ (you have my email). Be safe everyone and no matter what life throws at you, remember this – You're family will always be there for you.

Please read my newest fiction '_**The Male Confessed**_' which is getting quite a following and may follow in the footsteps of this stories popularity.

So goodbye to you all, thank you, I'll miss you, I'll miss this story. Take care.

**Bless it Be!**

**xXx**


End file.
